Twilight Galaxy
by Suinrk
Summary: Luego de que sus padres murieran en un trágico accidente y de ser traicionado por su propia familia haciendo que quedara ni en donde caer muerto, recibe una oportunidad de recuperar lo que es suyo por ley y decide aprovecharla a lo máximo sin saber que dentro de ese nuevo mundo encontrara más de lo que salió a buscar. Historia con Temática VR.
1. Prologo: Una nueva Oportunidad

**Probando, 1-2-3 probando… Creo que funciona… ¡Hey muy buenas a todos mis amados lectores! Aquí Suin actualizando este perfil olvidado de FF con una nueva historia (En realidad es un Rework de WoT), pero me he puesto a pensar mucho y el nombre de World of Tournament me limitaría mucho así que decidí cambiarle el nombre para hacer que la historia sea más "Libre", aquí podrán ver el desarrollo de los personajes de principio a fin, pero si quieren algo de "Molestemos a la Heroína" pues ya tienen a la "Hermana" de Naruto (Ya la verán). Quiero aclarar algo, voy a trabajar mucho con datos y estadísticas y habrán veces en las que echare todo a la mierda y pondré aproximadas (Por si a las moscas no pondré las formulas que uso para daño, experiencia, caída de objetos, etc), así que agradezco a todos aquellos que prestan especial atención a esos pequeños detalles no reprochármelo. Con respecto a las estadísticas de Naruto, las pondré cada 10 caps sin excepciones para que ustedes lleven un control, y habrá equipamientos a los que no mostrare simplemente porque me da wea (xD). Si quieren aportar algo (Ya sabrán el porqué se los digo), pueden dejar sus ideas en la caja de Review, planeo hacer esta historia algo libre para que mis lectores participen, ya que ustedes también son los Desarrolladores de Twilight Galaxy (e.e), y si me sugieren juegos para sacar ideas para habilidades (*Cough* Copiar *Cough*) son bienvenidos… Solo espero que estos lectores de esta historia sean más cooperativos que los de mis otras historias (u.u). No los entretengo más y disfruten del cap, para el próximo tendrán a Nami conmigo presentando, que la pobre se está fajando estudiando (e.e). Por cierto, Descendiente P. Lo actualizare más tarde o mañana, estoy esperando a que me traigan el Pendrive que es donde tengo el cap… Error mío (e.e).**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Prologo: Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

*Pii* *Pii* *Pii* *(Apagar)*

—Onii-chan, es hora de levantarse— una voz juvenil pero perezosa me habla entre sueños.

—Solo dame 5min más por favor— me cubro con la almohada para evitar que los molestos rayos del sol me quiten el poco de sueño que aún conservo.

El molesto ruido de la alarma que diariamente suena anunciando mi hora de levantarme, el llamado de mi compañera de habitación y los molestos rayos del sol son mi pan de cada día desde hace más de un año, específicamente desde aquel incidente que me hizo quedarme sin siquiera un lugar donde caer muerto. Todos los días cuando despierto lo primero que se ve viene a la cabeza es la furia y la impotencia que sentía cuando ocurrió ese suceso que hizo que mi vida diera un giro de 180º.

— ¡Onii-chan! — la tierna voz logra por fin hacerme abrir los ojos.

Frente se encuentra una figura femenina que anteriormente estaba usando mi pecho como almohada mirándome con una expresión aburrida. Su nombre es Ren y actualmente tiene 16 años, cinco años menos que yo; su figura es lo primero que yo veo siempre al despertar desde hace más de un año, su hermoso pelo marrón claro casi bordeando al rubio que mostraba que se acababa de levantar, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre cuando me miraban emitían un brillo inconfundible, un rostro sin ninguna imperfección y con proporciones perfectas que daban ganas de comérselo.

Ella se levanto sentándose en mi cintura haciendo que el cubrecamas que usábamos para cubrirnos se le soltara mostrando un cuerpo juvenil tan blanco como la leche sin ningún lunar o mancha que arruinara su tez. Debido a que lo único que vestía eran unas bragas y un sujetador se podía apreciar sus hermosos pechos que bordeaban la Copa C y sus caderas de reloj de arena que darían la envidia de cualquier otra mujer que la viera. Pero no se hagan malas ideas, ella desde que se vino a vivir conmigo siempre viste de esa manera cuando está en el apartamento, y tampoco me la he comido todavía; porque a pesar de que me diga "Onii-chan" no somos hermanos de sangre ni nada de eso.

—Ya voy a hacer el desayuno Ren…— como ya estaba acostumbrado a las vistas, no me desconcentre ni me sentí nervioso por las pintas de Ren.

— ¡Yeah! — De un salto ella se baja de mí y corre hacia la puerta, —Estaré en el baño… Si quieres me puedes espiar Onii-chan— antes de ella salir me guiña el ojo y se va soltando unas risitas.

—Idiota— rudo los ojos y también me levanto para acomodar el desastre que Ren siempre deja antes de dormir.

Para ponerlo en pocas palabras y no estar alargándolo tanto, Ren está enamorada de mí, pero debido a mis principios morales y que sería ilegal que este en una relación con ella siempre la estoy ignorando por lo que al parecer ella ha incurrido a un método más… Directo para llamar mi atención, y como ya estarán pensando, el andar en paños menores por todo el apartamento es parte de su estrategia para que yo sucumba a mis instintos, pero hasta el día de hoy todavía no me he rendido.

Cuando termino de arreglar el desastre de Ren y de acomodar la cama salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. El menú de hoy son fideos con miso que quedo de la cena, no tenemos que botar nada debido a lo limitado que son mis fondos para vivir, desde que me mude aquí tuve que aprender a vivir de manera frugal y eso incluye las comidas, hay veces en la que tenemos que comer fideos instantáneos que se venden a 2$ en la tienda de conveniencia a una cuadra; vivir de esta manera me duele, ya que Ren todavía está en etapa de crecimiento y el privarle de nutrientes necesarios le va a afectar negativamente en su crecimiento, pero esto es todo lo que tenemos.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y sale Ren con solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez, pero ella en vez de ir a la habitación a cambiarse se queda en la cocina mirándome cocinar con baba saliéndole de la boca. No tardo mucho en terminar el desayuno y entre los dos arreglamos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer; al principio el desayuno es silencioso, algo poco común dada la naturaleza un poco parlanchina de Ren, pero no tarda mucho tiempo en romper el silencio y empezar a hablar, lo inusual es que se puede escuchar algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Onii-chan, ¿Hoy te pagan en tu trabajo? — veo que empieza a juguetear con la comida usando su tenedor.

—Así es, pero esta vez no te podre comprar esa ropa que querías, tendrás que esperar al próximo mes— siento que mil flechas se me entierran en el corazón el ver como ella baja la mirada.

Todos los fin de mes ocurre esta conversación y casi siempre terminan en este ambiente un poco tenso. Trabajo como cajero en un supermercado y mi sueldo es de apenas 2.000$ al mes, la mitad de ese dinero se va en pagar tanto el alquiler como en los servicios básicos, también tengo que gastar en comprar los suministros dejando el resto para el transporte y para los gastos en la escuela de Ren. Desde hace cuatro meses le he prometido a Ren que le compraría una nueva muda de ropa, pero como me echaron de mi antiguo trabajo que ganaba 10.000$ al mes, esa promesa quedo casi al olvido.

—Onii-chan… Yo puedo agarrar un empleo de medio tiempo y…— determine lo que iba a decir y me levanto dándole un golpe a la mesa causando que ella cierre los ojos asustada.

— ¡NO! ¡No voy a caer tan bajo como para dejar que trabajes! Yo soy el hombre de la casa Ren, no puedo dejar que una estudiante como tu trabaje solo para ayudarme con mis deudas— me voy calmando y me vuelvo a sentar.

—Pero…— la miro fijamente reprendiéndola con la mirada y logro que cierre la boca.

—Esto está fuera de discusión, ahora termina de comer para que te pongas el uniforme e ir a tu escuela— me centro en mi comida y veo de reojo como ella asiente.

—Está bien Onii-chan— le escucho hablar por debajo y siento otra punzada en mi corazón, me duele verla así, pero no puedo permitir que ella trabaje, no por mi orgullo como hombre.

Después de terminar de comer tanto Ren como yo nos ponemos nuestros uniformes del trabajo/escuela y salimos a la parada del Bus. Mientras esperamos charlamos entre nosotros y de reojo veo a unos jóvenes de 16-17 años mirando a Ren con ojos lujuriosos, digamos que siempre que salimos los dos no hacen falta aquel hombre que mira a Ren con doble intensión, menos mal que ella aprendió a ignorarlos, pero por si acaso le enseñe algunos movimientos de defensa personal, sobre todo el cómo patear las joyas de la familia de todo aquel que quiera propasarse con ella (Para mi pesar fui utilizado en la práctica).

No mucho rato después llego el Bus que necesitábamos y nos montamos en él, la escuela de Ren queda a 10min en Bus y desde ahí me puedo ir caminando a mi trabajo ya que solo queda a 5min a pie. Nos bajamos en la parada junto a la escuela de Ren y nos despedimos, en el proceso logro esquivar un intento de ella de robarme un beso y me voy dejándola ahí un poco molesta, pero yo solo me rio de su situación.

— ¿Eh? — Saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y veo una llamada entrante de un numero conocido, — ¿Qué quieres ahora Sasuke? — respondo el teléfono con una voz de aburrimiento que escondía un deje de emoción.

— _Cállate, ¿Dónde demonios estas?_ — la voz del otro lado habla con un poco de irritación, a lo que yo simplemente suelto un poco de risas.

—De camino a mi empleo, acabo de dejar a Ren, ¿Por qué? — la duda de invade tratando de averiguar el porqué mi amigo me llama.

—Te espero en la cafetería "The Blue Rose" que esta a una manzana antes de tu mugroso empleo— por su tono de hablar no aceptaba un "No" como respuesta.

—Pero yo…— pero de golpe colgó la llamada, —Maldición, si me despiden va a ser tu culpa Sasuke…— cambio ligeramente mi rumbo y me dirijo a esa dichosa cafetería.

-_Cafetería "The Blue Rose"_-

—Perdón por llegar tarde, el trafico estaba de lo ultimo— frente a mí se sienta un hombre de mi misma edad con una expresión permanente de "Soy mejor que tu".

—Será mejor que me digas el porqué estas aquí, si me despiden de mi empleo va a ser culpa tuya— le envió una mirada asesina, pero Sasuke la ignora.

—Deja de decir bobadas y presta atención, que te traigo muy buenas noticias— eso logra que alce una ceja de la sorpresa.

—Escúpelo— me cruzo de brazos y me inclino en la silla.

El hombre frente a mí se llama Sasuke Uchiha y ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, es heredero de la mundialmente famosa Uchiha's Tech la cual maneja el 10% de los avances tecnológicos del mundo. Después de mi declive en el último año, Sasuke ha sido uno de los únicos que me han ayudado cuando me encontraba en crisis, pero debido a su posición no me puede ayudar abiertamente ni cuando él quiere. A pesar de su aptitud súper cool, es un gran hombre, algo mujeriego pero un gran hombre.

—Dos palabras, Twilight Galaxy— solo ese nombre hizo que se ganara toda mi atención.

— ¿Que hay con eso? — no deje que mi estremecimiento se filtrara.

—Lee esto— saca su móvil último modelo y me lo pasa.

—A ver…— lo manejo y leo el anuncio junto a una imagen parecida a una galaxia.

"A solo 24 horas para que Twilight Galaxy habrá sus servidores ya se cuenta con más de 10 billones de jugadores en todo el mundo y se espera que el mes después de su abertura ese número se incremente a más de 100 billones. Twilight Galaxy lidera las tablas de calificaciones de los mejores VR y ni siquiera sus servidores han abierto. Con un 99,9% de realismo supera a su antecesor y antiguo primer lugar en las calificaciones Royal Wall y según fuentes confiables su jugabilidad, ambientación e historia superara con creces a Royal Wall. Con un equipo de las 100 empresas líderes de los avances tecnológicos del mundo no hubiera sido posible que este magnífico juego viera a luz; actualmente el juego tiene de apoyo a más de 50 países entre ellos Estados unidos, Rusia, China, Inglaterra y Japón y más de 30 bancos internacionales financiándolo económicamente. Durante las pruebas Beta del juego se demostró que durante su desarrollo se contrataron múltiples expertos de Artes Marciales, Cazadores, Cocineros, Herreros, etc. Para que la experiencia de juego sea más realista. Actualmente no se sabe la localización de los servidores de Twilight Galaxy, pero el responsable promete que la vida útil de Twilight Galaxy va a ser de 10 años si es que el servidor no se auto-parchea; y así como lo leyeron señores, el servidor no tendrá intervención humana de ningún tipo, la IA más avanzada del mundo será la responsable de mantener el servidor funcionando y de realizar las debidas correcciones en los errores, pero no se preocupen, durante su desarrollo se prometió una recompensa de 100 billones de dólares a cualquier Hacker que pudiera romper los 5 cortafuegos del servidor, pero ningún Hacker pudo siquiera romper el primer cortafuego durante todo el año en que duro esa prueba por lo que los servidores de Twilight Galaxy son los más seguros del mundo y eso que no contamos la continua evolución de la IA responsable de manejar los servidores. Sin más que decir en este post, los esperamos Jugadores de Otro mundo a esta magnífica aventura en Twilight Galaxy."

—Ya se sobre el desarrollo de este juego, participe en las pruebas Alphas— le regrese su móvil con algo de disgusto.

—No te precipites, Twilight Galaxy va a ser el primer VR en donde se puede cambiar el dinero del juego por dinero real— abrí los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que implementaran esa opción.

—Ya veo el porqué tantos bancos se interesaron en el juego— emboce una sonrisa irónica.

—Ahora te pregunto Naruto, ¿Quieres revivir a Bijū? — esa última palabra me dejo sin voz.

— ¿Cómo dices? — no pude evitar balbucear esas palabras.

—Ya se sobre sus circunstancias de la disolución de Bijū, y me entere que fue a raíz de lo ocurrido hace un año y medio, pero ya me comunique con todos los de Bijū y les explique por la situación que estas pasando y me dieron el visto bueno, están dispuestos a renacer Bijū y tu claro, seguirás siendo el líder— sentí que mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, así que me los cubrí con mis manos.

—No fue mi culpa que Bijū se disolviera, mi tío Nagato me perseguía y tuve que cortar todo tipo de contacto con mis amigos para no meterlos en esto, incluyéndote Sasuke— vi como frunció el ceño, pero lo ignore, —Nunca espere que me perdonaran o que siquiera los volviera a ver, sobre todo a Gaara y Fū, les debo mucho a ellos dos— baje la mirada para que Sasuke no me viera con los ojos acuosos.

—Idiota, ellos no te guardaron rencor ni nada parecido, tanto Han como Roshi usaron toda su influencia para buscarte, pero desapareciste del mapa totalmente, fue un milagro que te encontrara aquí en New York — sentí que me palmeaba el hombro.

—Pero, el dispositivo para entrar a Twilight Galaxy cuesta casi 10.000$, no tengo el dinero para siquiera pensar en comprar uno— me decepcione al encontrar una laguna en el plan.

—No pienses en eso, toma— me lanzo una pulsera de color naranja hecha al parecer de goma, —Fue un regalo de mi padre, no lo he usado por lo que todavía está en blanco— vi perplejo la pulsera.

— ¿Esto es? — la analice en busca de algún indicio que me dijera que era falsa.

—Es un Galactic Cup, no me agradezca— sentí como su arrogancia crecía.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke, te debo una…— antes de seguir agradeciéndole fue interrumpido por él.

—Me debes exactamente 42 favores, 43 ahora con este— ahora me lanzo una tarjeta bancaria.

— ¿Y esto? — vi la tarjeta con curiosidad.

—Es una de mis tarjetas de créditos, contiene 100.000$ de crédito, puedes usarlos a conveniencia, esta tarjeta no está bajo el ojo de mi Padre así que estate tranquilo— me guiño el ojo y lo único que pude hacer es agarrarla y guardarla.

—Algún día te pagare todos estos favores— me mordí los labios de la emoción.

—Ni lo menciones, somos hermanos— suspiro antes de levantarse, —Me tengo que ir, si tardo más mi Padre puede sospechar, los de Bijū te contactaría cuando lleguen al Nivel 5 en el juego, me dijeron que seguirían con sus mismos IGN así que no te preocupes. Una última cosa, únete al Reino Jabal. Adiós— dejo algo de dinero y se fue.

—Bien, con esta oportunidad puedo recuperar lo que es mío, pero antes…— mire la tarjeta de crédito y un brillo inusual apareció en mis ojos, —Hora de cumplir con la promesa— llame a la mesera y pague por los vasos de jugo que había pedido mientras esperaba a Sasuke con el dinero que él dejo.

-_Por la tarde, apartamento_-

Tarde más de lo que tenía previsto al salir de compras, pero valió la pena. Termine gastando alrededor de 20.000$ en todas las cosas, la mayoría de ellas era ropa de mujer, menos mal que sabia las medidas de Ren ya que si no habría pasado un mal rato comprándole ropa, más que todo ropa intima y ropas superiores (Aun siento escalofríos a causa de las miradas que me echaban las empleadas). Termine de acomodar las cosas recién compradas y antes de ponerme a hacer la cena me quede observando la pulsera que me dio Sasuke.

El Galactic Cup es la última invención de la empresa Upgrade Galaxy principal encargada del desarrollo de Twilight Galaxy, el cual era el responsable de permitirle al usuario ingresar al mundo de TG ( **Abreviación de Twilight Galaxy a partir de ahora** ). El dispositivo era muy conveniente, usa la propia energía del cuerpo para recargarse, pero la cantidad requerida es tan mínima que la energía para que esté totalmente cargado equivale a 30min de sueño, y una vez que se enlace al dispositivo (Mediante una muestra de ADN), nadie más va a poder usarlo, aunque para más seguridad se usa ondas cerebrales para establecer conexión con el avatar del juego.

Deje el dispositivo a un lado y me prepare para cocinar la cena, si mis cálculos no me fallaban, Ren no tardaría en llegar de su escuela y siempre que regresa al apartamento tiene un hambre atroz. Gracias a mis esfuerzos y un par de favores que me debían, logre que Ren entrara a una escuela decente y para mi sorpresa resulto que sus calificaciones eran las mejores de su grado a pesar de que nunca ha estudiado antes, su capacidad de aprender es igual a la de una esponja absorbiendo agua, aunque lo que me preocupa es que todavía no es fecha en que me hable sobre que ha tenido un amigo.

— ¡Onii-chan regrese! — y hablando del rey de Roma.

—Bienvenida Ren, espero que te haya ido bien hoy en tus clases— me asome a la entrada y vi a Ren con una expresión agotada, lo normal.

—Creo que no debí de lucirme tanto en el Examen de Fin del Semestre, ahora los profesores me piden que los ayude a menudo…— arroja su bolso a un lado al igual que la chaqueta de su uniforme.

—Te deberías de enorgullecer de ese logro Ren, muchos estudiantes desearían ser lo mitad de buenos de lo que eres tu— ella me mira con unos ojos afilados que hacen que me den escalofrió.

—Yo solo quería lucirme ante ti…— se quita los zapatos junto con las medias y se arroja al sofá, —En ningún momento quería estar en la mira de todos— poco le importo a ella que su falda se alzara y agarro unas revistas que recién compre y empezó a leerlas.

—Oye Ren, ¿No notas algo diferente hoy? — ella baja la revista para verme de reojo.

—Mmm, creo que nada Onii-chan…— da un vistazo rápido y luego al parecer se da cuenta, — ¡Esta revista no la he leído antes! — ve la revista con asombro y se fija en todas las cosas nuevas que compre.

—Fui de compras hoy Ren— embozo una sonrisa feliz de su reacción, no me esperaba menos.

— ¡¿EEEEHHHH?! — Cae de rodillas atónita, —Pero Onii-chan, ¿De dónde el dinero? — como si fuera un robot voltea su rostro para mirarme.

— ¿Recuerdas a Sasuke? Me hizo un par de favores y ahora te pude comprar lo que tú querías— cuando termine de hablar, lagrimas empezaron a bajar de los ojos de Ren; mi corazón se sintió aliviado ya que yo sabía que esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza o impotencia.

— ¡Onii-chan! — de un salto ella se levanta y me abraza.

—Ya pues, tengo que hacer la cena, tu acomoda la ropa nueva— le palmeo la cabeza un par de veces.

— ¡Esta bien! — se separa de mi haciendo un saludo militar y luego se va a donde están las bolsas que aun no he acomodado y toda entusiasmada empieza a ver lo que hay dentro.

— _No te preocupes Ren, esto es solo el principio_ — la calidez dentro de mi empieza a crecer poco a poco, — _Muy pronto recuperaremos lo que nos pertenece_ — hago un juramento interno, con esta oportunidad estoy seguro que lograre recuperar lo que perdí aquella vez.

-_Al día Siguiente_-

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, lo único diferente fue el entusiasmo anormal de Ren, aunque la comprendo, a las adolecentes de hoy en día se sienten felices cuando prueban nueva ropa, aunque se sentiría aun más feliz que fuera ella la que compraría la ropa, tal vez el mes que viene la lleve de compras, ya me estoy imaginando lo feliz que estaría al ir de compras puesto que cada vez que lee una revista sobre modas empieza a reír y a soñar despierta.

Después de dejar a Ren en su escuela me apresuro a regresar al apartamento, ya ni me voy a preocupar por mi trabajo. El sol me quema la piel, aunque no es de impresionarse puesto a que estamos a mitades de Julio, aunque todavía se ven a personas probando suerte para conseguir un Galaxy Cup, que según lo que tengo entendido, están agotados y no saldrá un lote nuevo hasta dentro de un mes, así que me temo que esas pobres personas están perdiendo el tiempo.

Cuando llegue al apartamento ya eran pasadas las 11:00am y los servidores de TG abren a las 12:00. La idea de volver a jugar un VR hace que me sienta nervioso, aun recuerdo mis tiempos en Royal Wall y fueron tiempos memorables, pero después del incidente no tuve nada más que ver con el mundo de los entretenimientos audiovisuales, pero por las noticias que he escuchado, tanto Yagura como Fū habían seguido jugando a Royal Wall y se abrieron paso para posicionarse de primeros en la clasificación Shooting Star.

Por si están confundidos, Shooting Star es una tabla de calificaciones que surgió en la época dorada de Royal Wall donde se calificarían los mejores 20 jugadores del primer Torneo Internacional de Royal Wall, en el cual los miembros de Bijū ocuparon los primeros diez lugares, pero no crean que fue coincidencia que nuestro grupo se hiciera con los primeros diez lugares, fue debido a esa lista que nos conocimos y de algún modo decidimos unirnos y crear un Gremio con solo nosotros diez. Desgraciadamente, nuestro numero disminuyo a 9 ya que Sasuke también formaba parte de nuestro Gremio (Ocupo el segundo lugar) pero su Padre se sintió atraído a Royal Wall y Sasuke tuvo que liderar el Gremio que su Padre había decidido crear en Royal Wall así que a la final nos quedamos con solo 9 miembros.

—Daría lo que fuera para volver a esos días— me acerque al guarda ropa y hurgue un poco sacando una caja de cartón, —Pero TG es tres veces más sorprendente que Royal Wall, recuperaremos los lugares que nos corresponde por ley— abrí la caja y vi un par de dagas curvas con estilo oriental cuyo mango tenía la cabeza de un dragón. Su gravado era excelente, lástima que después de los años se haya desgastado tanto.

Blandí las dagas con cuidado de no hacerlas caer y flexione las piernas un poco poniendo una delante de la otra y reclinándome un poco hacia atrás, puse mí mano derecha hacia adelante a la par de mi cabeza y mi mano derecha la posicione un poco más abajo. Esta pose puede parecer poco ortodoxa, pero es porque no está hecha para atacar de frente ni para iniciar un combate, fue hecha para esquivar y contraatacar; la aprendí cuando mis padres me inscribieron en un Dojo de defensa personal y mi Sensei era adicto a las armas cortas así que termino por enseñarme un par de poses.

—Basta de juegos, tengo que prepararme para ingresar a TG— relaje mi pose y guarde las dagas con mucho cuidado, esas fueron el ultimo regalo que mis padres me dieron y volví a poner la caja en el mismo lugar, —Ahora bien…— me senté en la cama y me puse el dispositivo, — ¿Cómo funciona esto? — presione un botón y una interfaz holográfica apareció frente a mí con instrucciones de uso, — ¿Con que acostarme y luego relajarme? — le hice caso y me acosté y cerré los ojos; en ese momento todo el mundo se me fue y mi vista se torno negra.

No entre en pánico, ya había experimentado este sentimiento cuando jugaba Royal Wall, pero a diferencia de TG, Royal Wall usaba un casco y no una pulsera. Sentía como mi conciencia viajaba fuera de mi cuerpo y poco a poco mi visión se empezaba a tornar blanca, unos cuadros de avisos que comprobaban el estado de mi cuerpo, la conexión satelital y el estado de los servidores entre muchos otros aparecieron en mi mente y cuando dejaron de aparecer un gran aviso nublo mi vista.

"Los Servidores de Twilight Galaxy abrirán en **34:21** minutos, gracias por preferirnos"

En el medio del anuncio había un temporizador de marcha atrás indicando el tiempo que faltaba para que los servidores entrasen en línea, pero de golpe el anuncio se quito y uno nuevo lo reemplazo y al mismo tiempo una voz femenina lo acompaño.

—Bienvenido Usuario de ID: 12, soy la IA ayudante ID: 1271539 a sus servicios— un Wish apareció revoloteando y cada vez que hablaba emitía un leve brillo, —Nos dimos cuenta de que usted todavía no se ha creado un Avatar Usuario de ID: 12, así que le instamos que lo cree antes de que los Servidores de Twilight Galaxy entren en línea— letras aparecieron en el anuncio y las palabras Si/No salieron como opciones.

"¿Desea Crear un Avatar?" Si/No.

—"Si" — con este tipo de tecnología solo era necesario que pensara en la opción que quería marcar para que funcionase.

"Bienvenido a Twilight Galaxy, nuestro juego consta de cuatro tipos de clases, decida cual quiere usted elegir"

Guerrero/Asesino/Arquero/Mago

—Asesino— decidí de irme por la clase que más estaba acostumbrado.

"Los Asesinos caminan por las sombran y confían en emboscar a sus enemigos generando un gran daño explosivo, aunque si son descubiertos debido a que su equipo es de Cuero tienen HP aceptable."

"Por favor elija la profesión de Asesino que quiere desempeñar"

Ladrón/Bandido

—Una decisión difícil, pero si no estoy mal, entonces la de Ladrón me vendría mejor— decidí elegir la segunda opción.

"Ladrón es la profesión con el daño más explosivo de los Asesinos, pero debido a que se centran más en el DPS y en la agilidad al contrario que los Bandidos, son muy frágiles en batallas de intensivas, solo los jugadores con los mejores reflejos se atreven a jugar con esta profesión."

"En el Mundo de Twilight Galaxy conviven una gran multitud de razas, aunque muchas son aliadas de las unas a las otras, también hay razas con muchos enemigos. Hay razas que reciben bonificaciones y habilidades a las cuales nombramos Habilidades Raciales, que podrían o no beneficiar a la profesión que elijan. También tengan en cuenta que dependiendo la raza que elija, algunos puntos de aparición para elegir el reino origen no estarían disponibles."

Humano/Enano/Elfo/Hombre-Bestia/No-Muerto/Humano Oscuro/Orco/Elfo Oscuro.

—Ya veo, así que no basta que los reinos sean enemigos entre sí, también tenemos que luchar contras otras "Facciones" — al ver las razas disponibles pude notar que se podían dividir entre las "Razas Buenas" y las "Razas Malas", —Los de Bijū siempre seriamos de la "Facción Buena" y Sasuke debió de haberles dicho que estaba en Estados Unidos, y el Reino que me dijo Sasuke debería pertenecer a la "Facción Buena"; así que para variar un poco, elijo Elfos— después de analizar un rato, termine de elegir mi raza.

"Los Elfos son amigos cercanos a la naturaleza, debido a que elegiste la profesión Ladrón de la clase Asesina hace que recibas bonificaciones cuando explores bosques y aumenta tu percepción del ambiente, aunque ten en cuenta; los Elfos son la Raza más frágiles del juego y como ya elegiste una clase que es frágil tienes que tener cuidado con tus alrededores. Para tu fortuna, los desarrolladores de Twilight Galaxy somos muy buenos y aun te puedes beneficiar de tus Estadísticas como lo haría cualquier Raza."

"Ahora por favor elija su Nombre de Usuario (ING) para terminar con la creación del Avatar. Rogamos que tenga en cuenta que no pueden haber 2 nombres iguales. Dado que usted vive en la zona correspondiente a Estados Unidos, solo puede usar caracteres del Alfabeto Ingles."

—"Kurama"— ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando ya había dicho el nombre que siempre he usado.

*Pi* "Ese Nombre de Usuario está disponible ¿Decide usarlo?"

Si/No

—Si— tantas opciones ya me estaban agotando

"Felicidades, haz logrado crear a tu Avatar con éxito, ahora solo tienes que Aceptar para guardar tu Avatar, ten en cuenta que la única manera de "Resetear" y elegir tanto otra Clase/Profesión/Raza tienes que llegar al nivel 100 y pagar una comisión (Para más información consultar los Foros), sin embargo, su nombre no es posible cambiarlo, piénselo bien antes de terminar de crear su Avatar."

Aceptar/Regresar

—Listo— mentalmente elegí la opción "Aceptar" y el Wish volvió.

— ¡Felicidades Usuario de ID: 12! Ha terminado de crear su Avatar, ahora espere a que los Servidores de Twilight Galaxy estén encendidos para que pueda disfrutar de nuestro contenido; si tiene dudas solo llámeme, hasta que usted se desconecte o que los Servidores abran estaré a sus servicios— y de un "puf" desapareció.

"Los Servidores de Twilight Galaxy abrirán en **29:06** minutos, gracias por preferirnos"

—Ahora solo me hace falta un plan para ganarme un nombre, aunque el nombre de Bijū ya debería de hacer sentir miedo a los jugadores, pero ese nombre no se escucha desde hace más de un año, es nuestra tarea revivirlo— me quede a la espera a que los servidores abriesen con mucha emoción.

.

 **Bueno, los deje con las ganas y no me digan que no (xD). En este cap no pondré avances por ser el prologo (e.e), pero a partir del sig si los pondré. Ahora bien, la pregunta del millón, ¿Les gusto la Narración?, no uso la primera persona desde hace más de un año y no sé si me quedo bien, y la siguiente pregunta: ¿Sigo en Primera persona o cambio a Tercera persona? Esa pregunta es muy importante, creo que es unas de las más importantes, tan importante que a menos que dos o más lectores elijan alguna de las dos, aunque ya tengo listo el sig cap (dependiendo la aceptación, de repente lo suba el lunes), no escribiré los cap tan rápido como debería, elijan cual tipo de narrativa quieren; si dentro de un mes no recibo respuesta, escribiré el otro usando primera persona.**

 **Siguiente pregunta, ¿Quieren esta historia Harem o pareja única? Si elijen Harem pongan la lista de chicas que quieran (Ahí veré como lo adapto), y si quieren pareja única pues la ponen (Mis favoritas ya las deben saber, Hinata y Kaguya nwn), no meteré ninguna clase de romance hasta el cap 10 más o menos, me imagino que ya me habrán dado su opinión de aquí a allá.**

 **Y última pregunta: ¿Quieren aparecer en la historia? Entonces en sus Review déjenme sus ING (Por cierto, el que no sepa este término es In Name Game) y basado en las características que leyeron, dejan tanto la Clase, Profesión y Raza (Para las otras profesiones, dejare una breve introducción al final). Son libres de participar, y si se sienten incomodos dejándome esos datos por Review, también sirven por MP, esto me ahora el estar inventando ING y demás cosas (xD). No los molesto más, y nos leemos a la otra.**

 **Clases y sus Profesiones junto a las Razas:**

 **Guerrero:**

 **Espadachín** **: Armado con dos espadas de una mano, los Espadachines son las principales clases de DPS, con un buen equilibrio en cuanto a Defensa y Ataque lo vuelve unos de los personajes preferidos.  
** **Templario** **: Egresados de los principales templos de Planet-Moon, los templarios son diestros en el uso de la magia y su defensa es casi impenetrable, pero unos de sus principales papeles no es tanquear, sino el curar al equipo.  
** **Guardián** **: Con espada y escudo, los Guardianes deben de ser solidas paredes para impedir que su equipo sufra, tienen un buen equilibrio entre la defensa y un buen HP junto a Velocidad de Movimiento para contrarrestar el peso de su gran escudo y estar al pendiente de los ataques de sus enemigos.**

 **Asesino:**

 **Ladrón** **: Agiles como ciervos y mortales como víboras, los Ladrones están bien versados en el daño explosivo así como el explorar en busca de un enemigo al cual enterrarle sus dagas; pero ten cuidado mi joven Ladrón, tu defensa es la más débil en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y tus dagas no pueden penetrar mucho en una dura armadura.  
** **Bandido** **: Destinados a ser agiles pero a la vez aguantar daño, los Bandidos tienen habilidades que lo ayudan a sobrevivir, pero su daño no es tan explosivo como su contraparte y para eso tiene un kit de habilidades que lo compensan, si quieren sobrevivir para buscar tesoros, esta es tu clase predilecta.**

 **Arqueros**

 **Tirador** **: Con arco o ballesta, el Tirador es la profesión con más rango de Twilight Galaxy, sus habilidades se centran casi exclusivamente en el DPS por lo que no puede faltar un Tirador en tu equipo, pero también tienen sus habilidades que lo ayudan a mantener distancia de sus enemigos; recuerda, un Tirador a cuerpo-cuerpo es un hombre muerto.  
** **Domador de Bestias** **: Conectado con la naturaleza y armado con un buen compañero que nunca te traicionara, el Domador de Bestias es una buena profesión para el juego solitario, sus habilidades se centran en ayudar a su compañero y mientras usted este atrás haciéndole daño al enemigo, su querido compañero estará tanqueando todo el daño.**

 **Mago:**

 **Elemental** **: Con un sinfín de hechizos mortales, el Elemental se centra únicamente en daño mágico, pero como su equipo es principalmente hecho de tela, lo hace blanco fácil para los jugadores de daño masivo; sin embargo, si sabes cómo jugar tus cartas puedes darle la vuelta a la partida.  
** **Sacerdote** **: La profesión que no debería faltar en tu equipo, su armamento está centrado en hechizos de soporte y con solo algunos de daño directo; si quieres borrar a un equipo completo, primero mata al Sacerdote, que con su armadura de tela y su bajo HP lo hace un blanco jugoso.**

 **Humanos** **: Forma parte de la Facción Buena y es la raza más equilibrada de todas. El Humano es afín con todas las clases dándoles bonos intermedios y sin centrarse en ninguna; si no quieres tener desventajas, elije esta clase.**

 **Enanos** **: Forma parte de la Facción Buena. Barbudos y de estatura pequeña, los enanos son robustos y cumplen un buen papel para resistir daño. Reciben una bonificación en el ataque, defensa y HP pero sufren una desventaja en la Velocidad de Movimiento y Ataque.**

 **Elfos** **: Forman parte de la Facción Buena. De cuerpos delgados y cercanos a la naturaleza, los Elfos cumplen muy bien su papel en la exploración y en la magia. Reciben bonificaciones en la Velocidad de Ataque, Velocidad de Movimiento y MP, pero tienen baja Defensa y HP.**

 **Hombres-Bestias** **: Forman parte de la Facción Buena. Mitad hombres y Mitad bestias, los Hombres-Bestias son unos asesinos en el campo de batalla. Tienen ventajas en el Ataque, Defensa y Velocidad de Movimiento, pero sufren serias desventajas en su MP.**

 **No-Muerto** **: Forman parte de la Facción Mala. Seres devueltos a la vida son muy persistentes y su ataque no es para juegos. Tienen ventajas en el Ataque, HP y Defensa, pero sufren desventajas en su MP y Velocidad de Movimiento.**

 **Humano Oscuro** **: Humanos que sucumbieron a la oscuridad para ganar más poder, comparados con los humanos normales son más fuertes, pero su dios los ha abandonado y tienen que pagarlo caro. Tienen ventajas en el Ataque y Defensa, pero su MP es casi inexistente.**

 **Orcos** **: Seres humanoides que adquirieron inteligencia, son la pesadilla de cualquier guerrero en el campo de batalla. Tienen ventajas en la Velocidad de Ataque y HP, pero su Defensa y Velocidad de Movimiento son un poco más bajas de lo usual.**

 **Elfos Oscuros** **: Elfos que cayeron en el lado oscuro, aunque tienen las mismas propiedades que los Elfos normales, rinden culto a un nuevo dios. Reciben bonificaciones en la Velocidad de Ataque, Velocidad de Movimiento y MP, pero tienen baja Defensa y HP.**

 **Ahí tienen un breve resumen de todas las profesiones y razas. Espero alabanzas, todo lo saque de mi mente, para el próximo capitulo pondré las estadísticas y otras cosillas. Si tienen alguna duda, o bien pueden mandarme un MP para discutir o dejármelo en su Review.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	2. Los Inicios

**Hola a todos mis buenos lectores, como ya me conocen me ahorro en decirles mi nombre, y en su lugar pasemos a lo siguiente.**

 **Gracias al pequeño apoyo que tuvo el cap anterior decidí subir la actualización un poco antes, aunque ya la tenía escrita cuando subí el anterior (e.e). Las noticias son las siguientes; hice algunos arreglos de última hora en el cap (Técnicamente añadi algunas cosas que no había puesto y elimine un parámetro, así que si ven la palabra DES por ahí, pues me van a disculpar) para que calce con las ideas que tengo al pendiente con respecto al sig cap (Que si este cap tiene el mismo apoyo que tuvo el primero, actualizare el viernes, a más tardar el domingo). Arroje a la basura la idea de hacerlo Harem, pero las escenas subidas de tono no van a faltar, pero de ahí a que se hagan pareja no va a pasar. Para los que me mandaron sus ING y descripción de sus personajes, les agradezco mucho y para poner más incentivo a mis lectores para que me manden sus ING, decidí que voy a establecer un Gremio donde estén todos mis lectores, y este Gremio va a ser de los dos únicos aliados de Bijū, espero que eso llame su atención. Si tienen alguna duda con respecto al pasado de Naruto y su historia en general, tendrán que esperar a que se las responda con lujo y detalle, y para aquellos que me conocen sabrán cuanto me curro en cuanto a los misterios en mis historias. No los entretengo más, y disfruten del Cap.**

 **Agradecimientos Especiales a:** **Dani Namikaze** **,** **Max Uzumaki** **,** **Aquisea** **,** **Takumi Yousei** **y a** **Mrc422** **. Y espero que más lectores nuevos se unan y me den ideas para poder mejorar más esta historia, sus Review son el alimento de mi alma (nwn).**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 1: Los inicios.**

"Los Servidores de Twilight Galaxy abrirán en **00:05** minutos, gracias por preferirnos"

"Bienvenido a los Servidores de Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que disfrute su experiencia de juego"

[Notificación del Sistema: Generando Avatar, por favor espere…]

[Notificación del Sistema: Calculando mediante el Sistema Nervioso las proporciones del cuerpo, por favor espere…]

[Notificación del Sistema: Determinando proporciones del cuerpo, por favor espere…]

[Notificación del Sistema: Avatar generado, tiene la oportunidad de cambiar las características del Avatar, tenga en cuenta que no va a poder editarlo en el futuro]

Una serie de anuncios del sistema resonaron en mi mente y frente a mi apareció una imagen mía en 3D, lo único que cambiaba eran las orejas de elfo que tenia. Si TG es igual a Royal Wall, entonces el cambiar las características del cuerpo como lo es las facciones de la cara o el tamaño del cuerpo (Al mínimo) era normal, ya que lo que se buscaba en los juegos en línea aparte de la diversión era el anonimato, y que pueda cambiar las características de mi Avatar me ayuda en mucho.

[Notificación del Sistema: Cambios realizados con éxito, ahora vendrá la introducción de "Twilight Galaxy", esperamos que la disfrute]

En su momento cuando estaba probando la Alpha los desarrolladores ya habían planeado más o menos la historia de trasfondo de TG, pero a decir verdad nunca le preste atención, pero ahora me emociona escucharla por ser el primer juego VR que pruebo desde hace más de un año. Me concentro cuando los colores empiezan a empañar mi línea de visión mostrando la cinemática de una guerra.

"El mundo de Planet-Moon siempre ha vivido en armonía, las distintas razas se mantenían en sus territorios sin interferir con la otra, pero un día, un meteorito cayó en Planet-Moon trayendo consigo un material muy raro que por sus poderes fue codiciado por todas las razas y así empezaron a luchar entre sí para obtener el derecho sobre ese metal. Décadas pasaron pero la guerra no se detenía, así que los Dioses decidieron intervenir y destruir ese metal, pero el metal era tan resistente que ni siquiera los poderes de los Dioses pudo romperlo, en su lugar, el metal libero todo su poder causando que las desgracias inunden el mundo de Planet-Moon, los animales se volvieron aun más salvajes, los Espectros volvieron de la muerte y varios seres humanoides se volvieron locos entre otros desastres. Los Humanos, Elfos, Enanos y Hombres-Bestias decidieron formar una alianza para sobrevivir a estas desgracias, pero los No-muertos, Elfos Oscuros, Orcos y Humanos Oscuros se opusieron a ellos causando que ambas Facciones se peleen entre sí; y por si fuera poco, los reinos formados por las alianzas de esas dos Facciones luchan entre ellas mismas para tomar el control de todos los poderes. Jugador de Otro Mundo, tu tarea es ayudar a tu reino a tomar el dominio y acabar con la Facción opuesta, solo con tu ayuda todos los males de este mundo se acabaran"

Una historia promedio y un poco cliché, pero para aquellos que les guste esta temática deberán estar extasiados, yo en lo personal no me gusta este tipo de historias, pero el lado bueno es que debemos de estar matando a otros jugadores de otros Reinos y Facciones, aunque sea eso quita la parte típica de "Conquistar el Mundo" y "Prevenir el mal". Creo que a lo pronto me centro en moler Monstruo, tal vez cuando me estabilice cometa algo de PK ¿Qué es un juego Online sin el PK? También tengo que mantener mi honor como líder de los mejores jugadores PK, aunque el ser de la clase Asesino me beneficiara mucho.

[Notificación del Sistema: Serás Tele-transportado a una Aldea de Principiante al azar… Aldea de Principiantes elegida…]

[Notificación del Sistema: Serás Tele-transportado a la Aldea de Principiante 29782443, disfrute del juego]

De inmediato mi vista se volvió a tornar blanca y cuando fui capaz de ver me encontraba en una clase de pueblo donde los edificios estaban hechos en su mayoría de piedras un poco cinceladas y con techos de paja.

Junto a mi aparecieron más y más Jugadores que al igual que yo, veían con gran entusiasmo a los edificios. Se ve que el realismo es de 99.99%, casi no puedes diferenciar entre lo real de lo virtual, aunque si te centrar en ver una cosa en concreto, podrás ver una serie de pixeles, pero eso no se puede evitar.

No me entretuve mucho y de inmediato revise mi inventario, puesto que aparecí con solo la ropa interior y desarmado debería de tener todo mi equipo en mi inventario. Al principio se me dificulto acceder a mi inventario, tenía que volverme a acostumbrar después de estar casi dos años sin jugar un VR.

[Capucha de Cuero (Madera/Blanca)]  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 0  
Defensa: 1

[Pechera de Cuero (Madera/Blanca)]  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 0  
Defensa: 2

[Pantalones de Cuero (Madera/Blanca)]  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 0  
Defensa: 2

[Zapatos de Cuero (Madera/Blanca)]  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 0  
Defensa: 1

[Daga de Principiante (Madera/Blanca)]  
Daga  
Nivel: 0  
Ataque: 1-4

[Poción de Principiante (Consumible)]  
Restaura: 50HP  
Enfriamiento: 30s  
Nivel: 0

Y efectivamente, en mi Inventario había un set de armadura de principiante, una Daga simple de metal y cinco [Pociones de Principiante], además de 20 monedas de cobre, un buen inicio para un principiante a decir verdad, aunque con solo las Dagas y las monedas me bastaría, no sé porque me dieron Pociones, espero que no se pudran en mi Inventario.

[Kurama]  
Nivel: 0  
Profesión: Aprendiz de Ladrón  
HP: 54/54  
Energía: 100/100  
Ataque: 5-8  
Defensa: 6  
FUR: 3  
CON: 1  
INT: 1  
AGI: 4  
ESP: 1

Al iniciar se nos otorgan 10 puntos de Estadísticas, por lo que decidí agregarlas en ese orden, puesto que los Asesinos usamos Energía no nos convendría aumentar ni la INT ni el ESP, puesto que el primero nos aumenta el Ataque Mágico y el segundo la Regeneración de Mana, AGI se supone que nos aumentaría la Velocidad de Movimiento, y eso para los Asesinos es como anillo al dedo, en cuanto a CON, puesto que los Elfos tienen una desventaja que la Defensa y HP se nos resta un 10% no me convendría mucho malgastar esos puntos, y los restantes los metí a FUR, el cual aumenta el daño de ataque.

Me traslade a la pestaña de Habilidades, solo para descubrir que tenía dos solamente; bueno, ya el sistema es muy generoso al darnos una habilidad y ni se diga de 2, por lo que tengo entendido, hay dos formas de ganar habilidades, que el Instructor de Clase te las de cuando avanzas de clase o por Libros de Habilidad, aunque para que caiga un Libro de Habilidad es extremadamente difícil, según los promedios, 1/10000 Monstruo dejara caer un Libro de Habilidad.

[Stealth] (No Actualizable): Vuelve al Jugador casi invisible a la vista por tiempo indefinida, lo que le permite pasar desapercibido ante las demás personas. El Jugador se hace visible si el enemigo logra encontrarlo. No se puede usar en combate. El Jugador se hace visible al tocar a otro Jugador, realizar una acción ofensiva, recolectar el Drop o elementos del mundo.  
Costo: 20 de Energía.  
Enfriamiento: 60s

[Ambush] (LV1): Ataca con la Daga Principal e infringe un daño de 110% al ataque básico. Si se ataca durante [Stealth] o por la espalda hace un daño x2 (220%). Si se ataca por la espalda y durante el [Stealth] hace un daño x4 (440%).  
Costo: 30 de Energía.  
Enfriamiento: 20s

La Energía se supone que se regenera 10/s, lo cual es genial para realizar combos de asesinatos, aunque con solo dos habilidades y que una no sea de ataque se vuelve algo complicado realizar combos al principio de la partida. Aquí es donde me doy cuenta que solo los Jugadores Valientes o que tienen confianza son capaces de manejar bien esta Clase, aunque la Clase de Arquero se requiere un nivel similar, pero no tanto como esta.

Terminando de ver todo lo disponible, decidí dar un paseo por la aldea en busca de alguna misión, si no estoy mal debería de ir a donde este el Jefe del Pueblo, puesto que él da la misión más fácil para iniciar, pero se me ocurre un lugar mejor a donde ir.

—Bienvenido Jugador de Otro Mundo, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? — un hombre barbudo me mira con calidez.

—Esperaba que usted tuviera algo para mí en estos momentos mi buen señor— le hablo con sumo respeto. Los NPC de TG tienen casi la misma inteligencia que los seres humanos, lo único que nos diferencia es que ellos están limitados por el sistema.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, mi suministro de [Dientes de Marfil] se me agoto esta mañana, si fueras tan amable en ir a recolectar 10 [Dientes de Marfil] de los [Jabalí Salvaje] estaría muy agradecido— en ese momento escuche el sonido del sistema.

[Notificación del Sistema: El Viejo San tiene una misión para ti; [Marfil del día a día]: Matar a los [Jabalí Salvajes] y recoger sus [Dientes de Marfil] para completar esta Tarea. ¿Aceptas?]

Si/No

—Si— no lo pensé dos veces y acepte.

[Marfil día a día] (Clasificación C): Matar [Jabalí Salvaje] en los [Prados Altos] y recolectar sus [Dientes de Marfil] para el Viejo San. Ten cuidado, los [Jabalí Salvaje] han estado muy locos en estos días, muchos aldeanos han muerto por su culpa.  
Recompensa: 20 Monedas de Cobre y 300 de Experiencia.

En los Juegos Online muy pocas veces hay más de una misión que se puede hacer desde el principio, así que valiéndome de esa teoría fui a las principales tiendas del pueblo y termine encontrándome que el Herrero San tenía un Signo de Exclamación Amarillo sobre su cabeza, signo claro que tenía una misión para mí.

—No se preocupe mi buen señor, les traeré esos dientes en menos tiempo del que se imagina— me di media vuelta y desfile a la salida del Pueblo.

Si se preguntaran el porqué no compre otra Daga para llenar el espacio vacío y poder blandir dos dagas, la respuesta es que necesito tener la habilidad correspondiente para blandir dos Dagas, la cual me la deberían de dar al nivel 10 cuando visite a mi Instructor de Clase.

Al salir de la Aldea me encontré que los campos alrededor estaban plagadas de Jugadores, tanto así que los pobres Monstruo no duraban ni dos segundos antes de ser asesinados, aunque por lo que veo, se necesita un buen rato para subir de nivel.

Primeramente, para subir de nivel se necesita 1000 de experiencia, y los Monstruo de nivel 1 dan como mucho 10 de experiencia, y esa experiencia se divide entre todos los miembros del grupo que participaron. No se confíen, estos Monstruo tienen prácticamente la misma inteligencia que sus contrapartes de la vida real, por lo que los jugadores promedio necesitarían estar en Grupo para poder moler como es debido.

Me salto los mapas de nivel 1 y entro a los mapas de nivel 2 después de unos 20min de caminata. Precisamente me encuentro en el mapa [Prados Altos] y no tardo en encontrarme con un [Jabalí Salvaje]. Tengo que admitir que estos Monstruo son muy feos y junto a su altura de casi 1.50m dan una sensación de peligro.

[Jabalí Salvaje] (Monstruo Ordinario)  
Nivel: 2  
HP: 30/30  
Defensa: 5  
Ataque: 7-15  
Habilidades: Charge

[Charge]: Carga en contra al rival e inflige 120% de daño y lo deja aturdido durante 1s.

Esta habilidad sin duda es la perdición para cualquier Jugador que se enfrente a ella, y si queda atrapado en ella entonces lo que te esperaría es la muerte, ya que 1s puede parecer poco, pero el promedio de ataque mínimo de estos Monstruo es 1 ataque cada 2 segundo y no incluyen habilidades, así que si te pega ese ataque estarás a un paso de la muerte.

—Veamos de lo que estas hecho— hago un pequeño estiramiento y me lanzo a atacarlo.

El [Jabalí Salvaje] apenas verme se me abalanzo encima usando de una su habilidad [Cargar], un aura de color blanca rodeo al [Jabalí Salvaje] y le dio un efecto de Corta Viento lo que confirmo mi hecho de que había empezado usando su habilidad.

Calcule el tiempo que él [Jabalí Salvaje] tardaría en golpearme, estaba a unos 15m de distancia y corría a una velocidad de casi 5m/s así que no fue muy complicado para mi poder determinar el momento exacto para empezar a moverme. Al parecer mi aptitud despreocupada enojo aun más al Jabalí ya que aumento ligeramente la velocidad.

Cuando el [Jabalí Salvaje] entro en mi rango de ataque, mis sentidos se agudizaron y todo a mi alrededor se volvió más lento, me hice a un lado causando que él [Jabalí Salvaje] siquiera de largo y justo antes de que se alejara use [Ambush] en su espalda. Mi Daga se cubrió de una tenue luz indicando que la habilidad estaba activada y sin vacilar ataque al Jabalí.

"-10"

Un gran número en rojo apareció sobre la cabeza del Jabalí causando que pierda más de 1/3de su vida, le hubiese quitado más, pero tiene una buena piel gruesa. El Jabalí tropieza y rueda un poco pero luego se recupero y vuelve a cargar contra mí sin usar su habilidad [Charge], solo repito lo que había hecho anteriormente pero como mi [Ambush] estaba en enfriamiento, fui a por un ataque normal.

"-3"

"-2"

Dos daños extremadamente bajos aparecen sobre la cabeza del Jabalí, la diferencia entre usar una habilidad y el ataque básico es increíble, aunque si las habilidades dañaran casi lo mismo que el ataque básico entonces no tendría sentido. El [Jabalí Salvaje vuelve a cargar y vuelvo a repetir el mismo proceso.

"-1"

"-3"

Sigo así hasta que finalmente el [Jabalí Salvaje] es derrotado, ya comprenderán lo duro que son estos Monstruo, durante las pruebas Alphas eran un poco más blandos ya que la fórmula para hacer daño todavía no estaba implementada, pero en la versión final sí que supieron incrementar la dificultad.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has matado a un [Jabalí Salvaje], recibiste un total de 30 puntos de Experiencia]

El [Jabalí Salvaje] cae y deja su gran cadáver en el lugar, se supone que los cadáveres de los Monstruos duran hasta 5min antes de disolverse en partículas de luz, típico de los Juegos en Línea. Me acerco al lugar y veo dos Monedas de Cobre tiradas. No piensen mal, me puedo considerar afortunado de que un [Jabalí Salvaje] dejara caer dos Monedas de Cobre, hay veces en que no podría dejar caer nada haciendo que la dificultad de tener dinero aumente, y más en las etapas iníciales del juego. Lástima que no haya dejado caer el objeto de misión.

-_Una hora después_-

Una hora después de cacería de [Jabalí Salvajes], mate exactamente 20 [Jabalí] haciendo que mi barra de Experiencia se llene a un 60%, en cuanto a mis botines de guerra, solo me soltaron entre todos un total de 21 Monedas de Cobres, hubo 6 Jabalíes que ni siquiera dejaron sus almas. Lo bueno fue que pude recoger los Objetos de misión y decidí regresar al Pueblo de los Principiantes para completar la Tarea.

—Muchas gracias Jugador de Otro Mundo, con esto podre continuar con mi trabajo— el herrero apodado Viejo San recibió los [Dientes de Marfil] con alegría.

—Usted manda y yo obedezco, estaré complacido de servirle en algún futuro— asentí con formalismo.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la misión [Marfil del Día a Día], recibiste 300 Puntos de experiencia y 20 Monedas de Cobre]

[Notificación del Sistema: Debido a que completaste la Tarea en tiempo record recibes +1 Puntos de Merito del Reino Jabal]

¿Puntos de Merito? Eso no estaba en las pruebas Alphas, aunque no debería de estar comparando las primeras pruebas con la versión final. Con lo poco que me dieron deben de ser importante esos Puntos de Merito, tal vez me sirvan en un futuro, no viene mal el tener un extra de ese tipo.

—Entonces me…— antes de retirarme, un nuevo signo de Exclamación apareció sobre la cabeza del Viejo San.

—Jugador de Otro Mundo, he sido testigo de tus hazañas de haber ido a luchar contra esos peligrosos [Jabalí Salvaje] tu solo, así que me siento tranquilo al asignarte esta tarea— la expresión del Viejo San se vuelve turbia, lo que hace que me vuelva serio, —Al norte de las [Prados Altos] me encontré durante unos de mis viajes a un Jabalí que por su culpa casi pierdo la vida, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de vengarme de ese estúpido Jabalí podre morir tranquilo—su expresión se volvió soléenme y justo en ese momento me apareció una Notificación del Sistema.

[Notificación el Sistema: Has desencadenado una Misión Oculta, ve al norte de los [Prados Altos] y acaba con el peligroso Jabalí que te menciono el Viejo San, pero ten cuidado, este Jabalí no se compara a los [Jabalí Salvaje] ordinario]

—No se preocupe, me asegurare de cumplir con si venganza— aunque por fuera me pudiera ver aun con mi expresión formal, por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegría.

[Líder de las Praderas] (Clasificación A): En el norte de los [Prados Altos] se encuentra un Jabalí muy peligroso, corre hacia allá y acaba con él antes de que amenace a todos en la ciudad. Le recomendamos que venga muy preparado para enfrentar a este Monstruo, ya que es muy probable que pierda la vida.  
Recompensa: Desconocido.

¿Una misión Clasificado A? Nada mal diría yo. Las Tareas se dividen en 5 Clasificaciones distintas, una Tarea clasificada en D es una Tarea que un jugador promedio podría completar, este tipo de misión son más que todo la de tipo entrega en donde el Jugador debe de actuar como mensajero.

Las Tareas clasificadas com son las del tipo de matar algún Monstruo o ingresar en mapas peligrosos en busca de algo. Se necesita algo de habilidad para poder completar estas Tareas si es que no quieres morir por el camino. Este tipo de Tarea las otorgan NPC poco comunes.

Finalmente están las Tareas de clasificación A y S, las cuales requiere que los Jugadores tengan no habilidad, sino suerte para completarlas. Este tipo de Tarea pone a prueba tanto la paciencia como la habilidad innata de cada Jugador, pero las recompensan vale la pena. En muchos Juegos de este tipo es raro que te den una Tarea de este tipo, ya que para este tipo de Tarea se requiere que se busque algún objeto que este en posesión de un Jefe o matar a un Jefe en concreto.

Confió en mis habilidades, no por nada lidere la tabla posiciones por un buen tiempo, aunque a pesar de que he estado inactivo durante más de un año, aun conservo más del 70% de mis habilidades, así que espero que no haya problemas al completar esta misión, aunque el que las recompensas sean desconocidas me decepciona un poco, hubo veces en que los desarrolladores programaron para que las recompensas de este tipo de misiones sean regulares, pero la esperanza no se pierde.

Me acerque al Herrero que estaba a cargo del local para comprar alguna Daga mejor que la que cargo, aunque no tengo mucha esperanza de que me aumente mucho el daño, pero algo es mejor que nada al menos y un aumento de aunque sea "1" de daño marcaria la diferencia entre seguir vivo o morir en el intento.

[Daga de Baja Cálida] (Blanca/Madera)  
Daga  
Nivel: 0  
Ataque: 2-5

Precio: 25 Monedas de Cobre.

El Sistema nos quiere exprimir, una simple Daga de hierro con un ataque cutre cuesta tanto dinero, eso equivale más del dinero que acumule cazando a los [Jabalí Salvajes] durante 1 hora, ni me imagino el cómo le harán los Jugadores promedios para acumular Monedas de Cobre, pero como eso a mí no me importa, simplemente seguiré con mi camino.

-_Después de un Viaje_-

Llegue a las [Prados Altos] hace aproximadamente media hora y de inmediato me dirigí al norte, pero por más tiempo que camine no encuentro a ningún Jabalí que sea diferente al resto. Para evitar que los demás [Jabalí Salvajes] me ataque permanecí en modo [Stealth] todo el tiempo, menos mal que su duración es por tiempo indefinido.

Si sigo sin encontrar nada durante la siguiente media hora me voy a poner a moler hasta que suba de nivel, estoy a solo 10% de que alcance otro nivel, y si mis cálculos son correctos, los Jugadores promedios deben de tener apenas un 20% de su barra llena en el mejor de los casos, aunque ni loco me acerco a moler a las afueras de la aldea, ahí no cabe ni un alma.

De vez en cuando me encontraba con Jugadores osados que desafiaban a los [Jabalí Salvajes], solo para que después de tres ataques quedaran eliminados. La pena de muerte en este juego es "-1" nivel si es asesinado por Monstruos, aunque para los Jugadores de nivel 0 no era ninguna desventaja, salvo que perdían toda su barra de Experiencia.

Aleje mis pensamientos al ver a un Jabalí un poco más alto que los demás un poco alejado del resto, este Jabalí tenia los colmillos más afilados que el resto y su pelaje se veía más rustico. Con cuidado me acerque para poder ver su información, ya que la distancia mínima para poder ver los datos de un Monstruo eran 20m, pero con el [Stealth] activado no tenía ningún miedo de entrar en su lista de Aggro.

[Jabalí Guardián] (Jefe/Bronce)  
Nivel: 5  
HP: 200/200  
Defensa: 10  
Ataque: 20-35  
Habilidades: [Charge], [Cornada]

[Cornada]: Ataca al enemigo usando los colmillos e infringe un 150% de daño base y tiene un 30% de dejar el efecto [Sangrado] haciendo que el enemigo pierda el 5% de su vida cada 3s por 15s.

¿Así que esas son las estadísticas de un Jefe? La verdad me esperaba algo más feroz siendo un Jefe, pero al ver mejor me di cuenta que su Defensa era de 10 y que su HP llegaba a 200 y me encontré en un pequeño problema el cual no tenía mucho en cuenta.

Mi ataque básico es de 5-8 con mi nueva Daga, así que no voy a poder romper la Defensa de ese jefe, en el mejor de los casos le podre quitar "-2" si es que me sale critico, en las demás le quitare solo "-1", creo que tendré que confiar en mi [Ambush] y en esquivar los ataques hasta que lo mate; algo me dice que estaré mucho tiempo aquí.

Me acerque con cuidado teniendo en cuenta que el área del Aggro de los Jefes es superior a la de los Monstruos normales, un Jefe puede detectar a un Asesino bajo [Stealth] a 1 metro de distancia, pero eso es más que suficiente para iniciar el ataque. Preparo [Ambush] y mi Daga se cubre de una luz tenue y no vacilo más para atacar.

"-25"

Bueno, aunque sea le quite alrededor del 10% de su HP de un solo golpe, pero ese ataque además de alertar al Jefe también me saco de mi estado de [Stealth] dejándome al descubierto. Hago un poco de distancia y el Jefe carga hacia a mi usando [Charge], de primeras su velocidad es superior a las de un [Jabalí Salvaje] normal, pero aun así no me cuesta nada esquivar y dañarlo un poco.

"-1"

"-1"

Ciertamente, es despreciable esa defensa del Jefe, creo que tendré un poco de problemas en el futuro si no logro hacer algo para aumentar mi daño, aunque seguiré teniendo este problema hasta que consiga la habilidad para la doble empuñadura. Los Asesinos en las primeras etapas del Juego no son mejores que los Sacerdotes, creo que pudo decir que son peores que los Sacerdotes, los Sacerdotes aunque sea curan a sus aliados.

Veo que el Jefe se acerca a mí, pero no está usando ninguna habilidad, solo se precipita hacia a mí, por lo que me preparo de nuevo para esquivar; sorprendentemente se detiene justo antes de pasar de largo y sus colmillos empiezan a brillar, siento que el pánico entra momentáneamente a mi mente, se me había olvidado completamente esa habilidad.

El Jefe usa [Cornada] y yo respondo saltando hacia a un lado, este tipo de ataque no deja ninguna brecha para poder atacarlo así que pierdo mi oportunidad. Cuando termina de atacar vuelve a cargar contra mí y repite el mismo patrón, menos mal que [Cornada] tiene un Enfriamiento un poco largo.

Sigo repitiendo el mismo proceso durante la próxima media hora, aunque de vez en cuando el Jefe cambiaba sus patrones de ataque al ver que no me golpeaba pero menos mal que lograba reaccionar a tiempo, creo que si este enemigo me llega a golpear, de dos ataques me mata, tan frágil es un Asesino.

La salud del Jefe empezó a bajar gradualmente, aunque cada 30s recupera un 1% de su Hp, lo que hacía que un combo se perdiera por completo y eso sumándole que cada 20s usaba [Cornada] haciendo que la batalla se volviera cada vez más aburrida, si no fuera porque me este enfrentando contra un Jefe ya lo hubiera dejado.

"20%"

"15%"

"10%"

"5%"

"1%"

[Notificación del Sistema: Has matado a un [Jabalí Guardián], recibes un total de 500 puntos de experiencia]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, has nivelado al nivel 1, ganas 5 puntos de estadísticas]

[Notificación del Sistema: Debido a que has matado al primer Jefe Rango Bronce de tu servidor, puedes anunciarlo al mundo y este logro quedara grabado en el Templo del Recuerdo para siempre]

¿Desea Anunciar su Nombre?: Si/No.

No sabía que me daría alguna clase de logro al matar a un Jefe, aunque anunciar mi nombre suena atractivo, eso me daría muchos problemas, así que por ahora pasare de hecho. Tal vez en el futuro cuando necesite promocionarme acepte que anuncien mi nombre, pero por ahora decidiré que no.

[Anuncio del Servidor: ¡Felicidades al Jugador XXXX por matar al primer Jefe Rango Bronce del Servidor, por lograr esta hazaña se le obsequiara 1 Punto de Habilidad y 10 Puntos de Merito del Reino Jabal, celebra junto con él!]

No está nada mal, el punto de Habilidad si no estoy mal serviría para aumentar el nivel de las habilidades, aunque por ahora no se el cómo ganármelo a parte de usar este método claro, y en cuanto a los Puntos de Merito, como todavía no se para lo que sirven no me emociona del todo, pero lo bueno viene ahora ¡El Loot!

[Pechera de Jabalí] (Verde/Bronce)  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 5  
Defensa: 8

[Espada Arruinada] (Verde/Bronce)  
Espada de una Mano  
Nivel: 5  
Ataque: 6-11

[Guardamanos de Pasto] (Blanca/Madera)  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 5  
Defensa: 3

Además de eso, el Jefe también soltó 10 Monedas de Cobre, aunque un poco tacaño se puede admitir que el Drop es bueno en parte; lo único inútil es la [Espada Arruinada], aunque es un equipamiento de Rango Bronce y los Asesinos podemos equiparla, no es de mi estilo usar espadas, las Dagas son más agiles y perfectas para mi modo de juego.

Lástima que para poder equipar la Pechera y los Guardamanos tendré que esperar a que sea nivel 5, aunque no es que me cueste mucho subir de nivel si me voy a mapas más altos a moler un poco y tal vez me suelten equipamiento para terminar de llenar los huecos vacios y sentirme un poco más seguro de que no me mataran de un golpe los enemigos.

Me encamino al pueblo lo que me lleva un poco más de media hora de caminata esquivando a los [Jabalí Salvajes], ahora que soy nivel 1 soy un poco más fuerte debido a los puntos de estadísticas que me dieron, decido agregar dos a FUR y los tres restantes a AGI para mantener un poco de equilibrio en cuanto a ataque y movimiento.

Cuando llego a la aldea me encuentro con un bullicio, al parecer el que haya matado a ese Jefe ha causado que la gente se aloque, y no es lo de menos; el Juego no tiene ni medio día de haber abierto y ya un Jugador ha matado al primer Jefe, sin duda eso es digno de ser noticia por al menos una semana, menos mal que oculte mi nombre y que el sistema no permita que otros vean tu ING sin tu permiso.

Como puedo me abro paso hasta que llego a la herrería, un par de Jugadores están de compras así que para no llamar la atención finjo que estoy para comprar algo hasta que se vayan, los NPC de aquí no conocen la palabra "Discreción" así que estoy seguro que si entrego la Tarea cuando haya Jugadores cerca arme un alboroto.

—Mi buen señor, he logrado matar exitosamente al [Jabalí Guardián] — cuando los Jugadores se van decido hablar con el Viejo San.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué alegría! Me alegra escuchar que mi viejo enemigo muerde el polvo— el NPC pone una cara de extasiado, —Muchas gracias Jugador de Otro Mundo, cumpliste mi más profundo deseo, solo te puedo dar esto como recompensa, es mi más exitoso trabajo— de entre sus ropas saca una caja negra y me la entrega.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la Tarea [Líder de las Praderas], recibes como recompensa 500 de Experiencia y el Objeto [Anillo del Deseo] del Viejo San]

[Anillo del Deseo] (Verde/Bronce)  
Accesorio: Anillo  
Nivel: 0  
FUR: +2  
CON: +1  
Habilidad:  
[Deseo Concedido] (Pasivo): En caso de que el Jugador muera, el [Anillo del Deseo] se destruye y el Jugador revive con toda su HP y sin sufrir penalización.

Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, los accesorios son unos de los equipamientos más importantes ya que agregan bonificaciones especiales además que todos incluyen una habilidad especial, pero son tan raros de encontrar que solo los Jefes con una muy baja probabilidad los soltarían, y también son dados en recompensas especiales, soy muy afortunado de que pueda obtener este anillo con esa habilidad, prácticamente tengo una vida extra.

Veo la hora y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que prácticamente 4 horas han pasado desde que inicie sesión, creo que es hora de dejarlo por hoy, tengo que hacer los deberes del apartamento y esperar a que Ren llegue, todavía no puede saber que estoy jugando TG, se pondrá muy ansiosa y también querrá jugar, pero por ahora no es momento.

[Notificación del Sistema: Gracias por jugar Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que vuelva pronto]

.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Pequeño Fastidioso.**

 **Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Malo? ¿Normal? O ¿Excelente? O Mejor aún, se ahorran en criticarme y me dicen que estuvo Excepcional (e.e). No voy a hacer comentarios resumiendo el cap en esta historia, ya que quiero mantener el "Secretismo" por al menos 10 caps más, aunque sobre la trama principal ya se revelara completamente, pero las secundarias se mantendrán a la sombra (e.e).**

 **Muchos se estarán preguntando sobre si hice a Naruto OP o Noob, la respuesta la encontraran en el sig cap donde se explicara los niveles de poder de cada jugador con respecto a sus habilidades personales, y sobre la EXP y la proporción de HP y ataque de los Monstruos, el primero me guio por una formula, aunque dentro de dos o tres capítulos ya no pondré la EXP ganada excepto en situaciones especiales (Jefes, Monstruos especiales, etc), mantendré todo a ojo basándome en una lista que hice donde puse la EXP requerida para subir en cada nivel (e.e) (Menos trabajo para mi e.e).**

 **Para el ataque, defensa, estadísticas, etc. De las armas, armaduras y accesorios con respecto a sus niveles superiores (Madera, Bronce, Plata, etc), pues será más o menos así: Madera (Espada de una manos): 5-9 de ataque; Bronce: 6-11 de ataque; Plata: 8-14 de ataque… Para ser más claro, los equipos de Bronce tendrán 20% más estadísticas que los de Madera y los de Plata tendrán 30% más que los de Bronce y así sucesivamente.**

 **Pero tendré que tener en cuenta el HP y DEF de los Monstruos, ya que para el daño sigo una formula simple y no caótica, por lo que para no des balancear el juego, los Monstruos (Normales-Elite-Jefes) tendrán que tener menos defensa para que los jugadores la puedan romper… En fin, más trabajo para mí, aunque para esto también voy a hacer igual que la EXP, pondré el valor del daño en algunas situaciones.**

 **Ya dije demasiado para este cap, en el siguiente seguiré poniendo en claro algunos puntos o si tienen duda en algún punto en especifico (Para los golpes críticos y tasa de caída no se preocupen, para el cap 3 estará arreglado) me lo pueden dejar en los Review o por MP, estaré encantado de responderlas. Para este cap dejare este pedido; por favor, déjenme nombres de clases secundarias (Herrero, Alquimista…), que solo se me ocurrieron pocas y las necesito, y tengo un poco de lala de buscar por inter (e.e). Ahora sí, nos vemos.**

 **Aclaración a parte:**

 **En cuanto a las bonificaciones y desventajas, tendrán una diferencia de un 10% para todas y se pueden olvidar del parámetro Velocidad de Ataque, lo decidí eliminar (e.e).**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	3. Pequeño Fastidioso

***Sniff* *Sniff* Estoy muy feliz *Sniff* *Sniff***

 **Me pongo serio pues. Muchas gracias a todos por sus Review en el cap anterior, y como recompensa les traigo este nuevo cap. Ahora veamos cómo se desarrolla la situación cuando suba este cap, si todo va igual que el cap anterior entonces vuelvo a actualizar de lunes a martes, sino lo dejare al jueves… Estoy eligiendo esas fechas de forma aleatoria, no hay ninguna conexión ni nada (e.e). En este cap incluyo un concepto algo complicado si no comprenden la idea principal, así que siéntanse libres de poner sus dudas por si algo no les quedo claro, de todas formas al final del cap daré un resumen usando un término más simple (XD). Para este cap explicare especialmente los niveles de los equipamientos, y antes de que piensen mal, no pienso hacer a Naruto tan OP que se los folla a todos, pero por ahora mantendrá su podio hasta que alcancen el nivel 100 que es donde inicia lo bueno (Juejuejue). No los entretengo más y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Hpinidente** **,** **Mrc422** **,** **Takumi Yousei** **,** **Aquisea** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **Max Uzumaki** **y a** **CCSakuraforever** **e imploro a los nuevos lectores a dar Fav y Follow así como en dejar su Review si quieren participar en la historia.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 2: Pequeño Fastidioso.**

-_Mañana_-

El día comenzó un poco animado a decir verdad, Ren se levanto más emocionada que ayer y por más que le preguntaba ella no me respondía así que termine desistiendo, aunque después cuando me ayudo con la limpieza del apartamento empecé a sospechar un poco; esta mocosa no hace absolutamente nada que no tenga que ver con sus estudios, las tareas del hogar siempre me las deja a mí. Con algo más de atención la vigile mientras estaba ocupado haciendo el desayuno, pero además de ver como tarareaba una canción en ingles no encontré nada sospechoso.

Se supone que hoy sus clases son una hora más tarde, así que su relajo está un poco justificado y si no estoy mal, dentro de dos días tengo que ir para retirar el recorte de notas como su tutor tengo que ir a retirarlas, aunque Ren desde que entro a la escuela nunca me ha decepcionado en los estudios, por lo menos encontró algo en lo que es muy habilidosa. No he tenido la oportunidad de ir en este año a su escuela por problemas del trabajo, así que ella es la que me trae sus calificaciones, pero esta vez sí voy a poder ir a su escuela como buen tutor.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Mira esto! — los gritos de Ren interrumpen mi tiempo en la cocina y me asomo a verla.

— ¿Pasa algo Ren? — veo que está muy concentrada viendo la T.V, aunque el que este vistiendo solo su ropa interior hace que me enoje un poco.

— ¡Es Twilight Galaxy! — ese nombre me llama la atención.

— ¿Dónde? — me acerco lo suficiente para ver lo que están pasando por la T.V y me doy cuenta que están pasando un documental sobre TG.

"Con sus servidores habiendo abierto el día de ayer, Twilight Galaxy se ha convertido el Num 1 en la lista de los Juegos más Jugados de este año y se espera que conserve su lugar durante mucho tiempo, aunque recientemente surgió una duda en todos los jugadores novatos de Twilight Galaxy y es sobre su "Habilidad" en el juego; pero no se preocupes, para eso tenemos de visitante al CEO de unas de las principales empresas responsables del desarrollo inicial de Twilight Galaxy, me alegra presentarles al Señor Takeshi"

— _Muchas gracias por invitarme a este documental, y me alegra tener un espacio en mi agenda para estar aquí_ — reconozco a ese hombre, su nacionalidad es Japonesa y recuerdo que una vez compartí una cena con él, aunque fueron tiempos muy lejanos.

"Bien Señor Takeshi, si nos pudiera iluminar con respecto a las dudas de los Jugadores"

— _A eso voy…_ — oh, ya yo sé eso, aunque la pantalla representando los niveles de habilidad ha cambiado un poco, — _Este concepto fue implementado primero en Royal Wall, ya que como sabrán, el Jugador promedio de Royal Wall no sabe ni siquiera como sostener una espada o disparar un arco, así que se convertiría en un fiasco para estos jugadores el jugar Royal Wall, así que en un Parche se implemento el sistema Niveles de Habilidad y funciona de la siguiente manera_ — veamos en cuanto ha cambiado los Niveles de Habilidad desde que deje de jugar, — _Se tomo en cuenta a un competidor Olímpico para todas las habilidades y en diversos expertos para trabajos secundarios y el sistema estableció que los Niveles de Habilidad de estas personas estaban en un 100%, y en base a eso el sistema evalúa los Niveles de Habilidad de los Jugadores_ — hasta ahora todo va bien, nada ha cambiado, — _Tomemos de ejemplo al jugador promedio, su Nivel de Habilidad promedio es bajo y el sistema lo pondera en base al 100%, teniendo que como mucho su Nivel de Habilidad llegará al 5% y la idea es que el Nivel de Habilidad este al 100%, así que el sistema por medio de la Guía y el auto-ajuste ayuda al Jugador para que "Eleve" su Nivel de Habilidad para que este al 100%. Claro, no siempre el Jugador tendrá el mismo Nivel de Habilidad base del 5%, el Jugador lo puede ir aumentando a medida que se acostumbre a los movimientos, pero el sistema siempre lo elevara al100% sin importar el número. Si el Jugador tiene un Nivel de Habilidad del 50% el sistema lo eleva al 100%, si lo tiene al 65% el sistema le agrega el 35% restante para que llegue a 100% y así sucesivamente, pero tienen que tener en cuenta que el sistema solo ayuda en cuanto a la parte física, su tiempo de reacción y reflejos seguirán siendo el mismo, así que para subir el Nivel de Habilidad tienen que seguir entrenando_ — bueno, Royal Wall no era tan complicado, pero seguía la misma esencia.

"Muchas gracias Señor Takeshi al explicarnos esto, pero ¿Qué pasa si el Jugador supera el 100% de su Nivel de Habilidad?"

— _¿Qué puedo decir? Si superan el 100% entonces ya no dependerán del sistema para regular sus movimientos por lo que entraran en lo que llamamos "Juego Libre", que es en donde el Jugador sale de las restricciones del sistema en cuanto a sus movimientos, en pocas palabras el Jugador puede si quiere montar a un Monstruo mientras le hace daño hacer esos movimientos vistos en películas donde el protagonista pasa por debajo de un camión agachándose, aunque según nuestros registros, solo hubieron 13 Jugadores que superaron el 100% del Nivel de Habilidad, y 10 de ellos fueron parte de la antigua Lista de Clasificaciones Shooting Star; los tres primeros llegaron a tener más de 150% de Nivel de Habilidad, aunque recientemente no se ha visto otro Jugador superar el 100%_ — alce una ceja al escuchar eso, eso sí fue interesante, cuando supere el 100% el sistema nos dejo de evaluar.

"Señor Takeshi ¿Cree que esos 13 Jugadores que superaron el 100% entren al mundo de Twilight Galaxy?, y si entran ¿Se les clasificara como expertos?"

— _Después de Royal Wall las clasificaciones personales de los Jugadores cambiaron un poco, se les llamara Jugador Avanzado si su Nivel de Habilidad supera el 20%, si un Jugador supera el 50% de Nivel de Habilidad entonces se considerara como un Experto, pero para los Jugadores que lleguen o superen el 100% se les considerara Maestro; por lo que tengo entendido, el servidor de Twilight Galaxy no tardara en lanzar una actualización para que los Jugadores evalúen su Nivel de Habilidad y el sistema le otorgara títulos a estos tipos de Jugadores que acabo de señalar_ — bueno, en mi opinión además de atraer oportunidades para algunos Jugadores, será perjudicial para muchos, ya que el sistema mostrara abiertamente que un Jugador es Peor que otro, pero como digo, eso a mí no me interesa.

"Muchas gracias por aclararnos este punto Señor Takeshi, ahora…"

— ¡Onii-chan, quiero jugar Twilight Galaxy! — siento como Ren de golpe se me monta encima haciendo que su pecho choque contra mi espalda.

—Cálmate Ren, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un dispositivo para entrar en Twilight Galaxy? — al escuchar eso, ella baja la cabeza aunque no veo que sus ojos estén tristes.

—Bueno, no importa… Sé que cuando Onii-chan pueda me comprara un dispositivo para entrar y jugar en Twilight Galaxy— se emociona una vez más y me abraza.

—Ya pues, te comprare un Galaxy Cup en el futuro, pero solo cuando tengamos un excedente y hallamos ahorrado— como puedo me la quito de encima y le palmeo la cabeza.

—No importa Onii-chan, no tienes porque cumplir con mis pedidos egoístas, el dinero siempre nos ha faltado y un Galaxy Cup es muy caro pero estoy feliz con el esfuerzo que haces— me abraza con mucha sinceridad pero noto algo que anda mal.

—Ren…— llamo su nombre con una pizca de enojo.

— ¿Si? — ella solo habla con inocencia.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mover tu cintura por favor? — esta chica sí que no pierde oportunidades.

— ¿De qué hablas Onii-chan? — me trago las ganas de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al ver su expresión de inocencia.

—Oh…— me le acerco al oído y suspiro haciendo que sus pelos se ericen, a veces hay que darle un poco de su propia medicina, —Si no te alejas te puedo comer— hago todo mi esfuerzo en hablar con voz ronca para enfatizar.

— ¡Sabes que Onii-chan! — De golpe se levanta y veo que empezó a sudar a mares de los nervios, me aguanto las ganas de ponerme a reír para conservar el ambiente, —Las clases creo que inician un poco antes de lo esperado, así que me voy a duchar; ¡Adiós! — y como alma que lleva el diablo se va al baño.

—Y así te deshaces de una acosadora adolecente— embozo una sonrisa satisfecha y vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Más tarde_-

Hoy no acompañe a Ren a su escuela, le invente la excusa de que tenía algo importante que hacer en casa hoy así que ella no me pregunto nada y después de unas simples despedidas se marcho. Ella ya se ha ido sola a la escuela así que no debería de haber ningún problema de que se vaya sola, además, como estamos a mediados de verano no tengo muchas ganas de salir afuera, el calor es insoportable y prefiero quedarme en el apartamento donde aunque sea hay aire acondicionado. Termine de hacer las tareas pendientes y fui al cuarto donde saque el Galaxy Cup y entre en Twilight Galaxy.

[Notificación del Sistema: Bienvenido de nuevo a Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que disfrute de su aventura]

Aparecí de nuevo en la herrería y vi que la cantidad de Jugadores con mejores equipamiento aumento, además de que habían algunos cuyos niveles oscilaban entre el 1-2, en el mundo hay algunas personas que ni siquiera duermen y nivelan toda una noche, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer para esas personas, solo hay que ir a su propio ritmo y no prestar atención a los demás.

Por curiosidad entre al Foro del juego para ver si habían algunas noticias interesantes, lo bueno de Twilight Galaxy era que los Jugadores podían hasta navegar por internet mientras están en el juego, así podrán matar el tiempo si están haciendo algo muy aburrido. Esta herramienta fue muy bien recibida por algunos Jugadores, ya que periódicamente se publicarían guías y tutoriales que los ayudarían mucho.

Navegue un poco por el Foro y a parte de los hilos en donde hablaban sobre el asesinato de un Jefe Bronce y de algún que otro reclutamiento para nivelar no había nada interesante, en lo personal no me interesa mucho entrar en hilos que no me llaman mucho la atención, ni siquiera para curiosear un poco, eso solo quita mi precioso tiempo.

— ¡Aventurero de Otro Mundo ( ***1** ) necesito tu ayuda! — el Viejo San se acerco a mí con emoción, normalmente los NPC no serian tan parciales con un Jugador, esto me llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Solo diga y hare todo lo posible para cumplir con sus demandas— seguí mi guion y vi como el Viejo San asentía satisfecho.

—Recientemente un grupo de Guardias descubrió una Cueva al este de esta aldea y dijeron que dentro hay un gran nido de [Murciélagos Sombríos] y yo siempre he querido hacer armas usando sus colmillos, los cuales son muy buenos para hacer armas de excelente calidad. Si puedes ir ahí y traerme 20 [Colmillos de Sombra] además de recompensarte correctamente te daré el mejor equipo que salga usando esos colmillos; ¿Qué dices Aventurero de Otro Mundo? ¿Ayudarías a este anciano y recolectarías esos colmillos por mí? — los diálogos de los NPC se estaban haciendo más extensos, eso me gusto mucho.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has activado la misión [Colmillo de Murciélago], ¿Aceptas?]

Si/No

—Estaré contento de ayudarte Viejo San, el propósito de nuestra venida es explorar nuevos lugares, ten por seguro que cumpliré con tu pedido— ¿Quién rechazaría una Tarea donde la recompensa es un equipo? Y el hecho de encontrar un posible sitio de molienda es muy tentador.

— ¡Muchas Gracias Aventurero de Otro Mundo! Esperare las buenas noticias— el viejo herrero asintió y se alejo, espero que su recompensa sea muy buena. Revise por si acaso el Registro donde estaban las Tareas.

[Colmillo de Murciélago] (Clasificación B): Al este de la Aldea de Novatos se encuentra una Cueva llamada [Cueva Oscura], ve ahí y mata [Murciélagos Sombríos] y recolecta sus [Colmillos de Sombra] para completar la misión; los [Murciélagos Sombríos] atacan en grupo, así que ten cuidado.  
Recompensa: 1000 de Experiencia y un Arma Verde/Bronce.

¿Eh? Esta Tarea si me da mucha experiencia, con solo ver esa cantidad de experiencia debo suponer que esos Murciélagos deben de dar muy buena Experiencia al matarlos, algo me dice que mi nivel se disparara después de completar esta misión, ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez suelten algún equipamiento que pueda usar en estos momentos, ya que actualmente ando prácticamente en pelotas.

Según lo dicho por el Viejo San y mis conjeturas, la [Cueva Oscura] debe de estar a una buena distancia de esta aldea, de lo contrario no se habría descubierto recientemente, aunque no creo que un NPC mandaría a un Jugador a un terreno de caza donde los Monstruos los superen en más de 5 niveles en las primeras etapas del juego, pero para cumplir esta Tarea debo de arriesgarme, pero tengo mucha confianza siempre y cuando no venga un ejército de [Murciélagos Sombríos] a atacarme.

-_Un tiempo después_-

Debo de decir, si no fuera porque los Asesinos son la clase con más Velocidad de Movimiento del Juego no podría llegar al lugar que señalaba el mapa en menos de dos horas, aunque el tiempo lo aproveche muy bien ya que hice un recuento de los tipos de Monstruos que me encontraba por si necesitaba algún material de esos Monstruos en algún futuro, como un Jugador solista temporal tendría que auto-abastecerme de los materiales que necesitaba, aunque eso va a cambiar en el futuro cuando establezca el Gremio.

Pase por mapas de nivel 1, de nivel 2 y también de nivel 3 pero el punto señalado en el mapa todavía estaba un poco lejos, calculaba que tal vez el destino estuviera en un mapa de nivel 4, y si es así entonces estaré todo el tiempo en una cuerda floja, esos Monstruos podrían hasta matar de dos o tres golpes a un Guardián que va full armadura.

Cuando finalmente vi que me acercaba cada vez más al punto me emocione, pero también note que la cantidad de Monstruos disminuía, claro indicio que estaba por cambiar de mapa. Una gran montaña llego a mi línea de visión y logre ver un agujero que indicaba que eso era una cueva y según el punto señalado en el mapa ese era mi destino así que me acerque con cuidado manteniendo mi [Stealth] activado para evitar emboscadas.

—Veamos que…— en eso un anuncio salió tapando parcialmente mi línea de visión.

[Anuncio del Sistema: Descubriste el sub-mapa [Cueva Oscura], recibes 5 Puntos de Merito del Reino Jabal]

—Más Puntos de Meritos, creo que ya tengo 16 de esos puntos, pero mientras más mejor tal y como dice el dicho— me sentí un poco triste al darme cuenta de que no había nadie a mi alrededor para que escuche mi broma, —Bromas aparte, esto se va a poner seri…— un grito de un hombre me alerto.

— ¡Ayuda! — por la distancia y el tono se debía de encontrar dentro de la cueva.

— ¡Misión detectada! — con emoción corrí hacia la cueva para salvar a ese pobre hombre y poder recibir recompen… Digo, recibir sus agradecimientos.

Lo primero que note cuando entre a la [Cueva Oscura] además del Anuncio de cambio de mapa fue que no podía ver más allá de diez metros que era lo mínimo de visión que un Jugador podía tener sin tener en cuenta Habilidades, creo que la palabra Oscura en el nombre de la [Cueva Oscura] no es por nada, menos mal que tengo el mapa que me ayuda a guiarme.

— ¡Joven Aventurero ayúdame por favor! — apenas un hombre entro en mi rango de visión, él también me noto y de inmediato me llamo.

[Anuncio del Sistema: Has desencadenado la Misión Única [Un Favor Antiguo]]

[Un Favor Antiguo] (Clasificación C): Ayuda al Alquimista Bruno a lidiar con esos [Murciélagos Sombríos] que amenazan su vida. Será mejor que te des prisa, el Alquimista Bruno no durara mucho tiempo antes de perecer ante los continuos ataques de los [Murciélagos Sombríos].  
Recompensa: Desconocido.

¿Búsqueda Única? Por lo que tengo entendido de los Juegos, este tipo de búsqueda son un poco más difíciles de desencadenar que las Búsquedas Ocultas, yo personalmente solo complete tres Búsquedas Únicas cuando estaba en Royal Wall y las recompensas que me dieron fueron muy buenas a decir verdad, lástima que para cuando las cumplí ya no necesitaba el equipo ni la recompensa que me habían dado.

Me acerque un poco más al Alquimista Bruno y un animal entro en mi rango de visión y se precipito hacia el pobre Alquimista atacándolo. El animal no tenía más de 20cm de tamaño y una envergadura de 60cm, no tarde en reconocerlo como un Murciélago y si no estoy equivocado estos son los [Murciélagos Sombríos] que necesito para cumplir con la misión que el Viejo San me otorgo.

[Murciélago Sombrío] (Monstruo Normal)  
Nivel: 4  
HP: 40/40  
DEF: 5  
Ataque: 10-19  
Habilidades: [Chupa-sangre]

Esos son los típicos Monstruos papel ( ***2** ) pero que hacen un daño muy alto y eso sumado a su capacidad de volar que le da mucha Velocidad de Movimiento lo convierten en un adversario de cuidado y frente a mí se encontraban 5 [Murciélagos Sombríos] atacando al Alquimista Bruno, si no los mato entonces el pobre Alquimista morirá y fallare en mi Búsqueda Única, pero si me descuido terminare muriendo yo haciendo que pierda el nivel que gane.

— ¡Allá Vamos! — usando la Agilidad de un Asesino me acerque al Murciélago más cercano y use [Ambush] atacándolo por la espalda.

"-18"

Un numero rojo apareció en la cabeza del [Murciélago Sombrío] restándole casi el 50% de su HP, pero a costo de ese ataque atraigo la atención de todos los [Murciélagos Sombríos] haciendo que su Aggro se centre en mi. La manada me ataca pero gracias a mis movimientos fluidos los evito con facilidad, tendrán que ser más rápidos si quieren tocarme un mechón de mi cabello y aun así no se los dejare tan fácil.

En cuestión de segundos mato al primero, pero no le prestó atención ni al Anuncio del Sistema ni al Drop que soltó, primero quiero deshacerme de todos los Murciélagos para pulir mis oxidadas habilidades. Sé que todos los Monstruos de nivel bajo están un poco limitados, pero basándome en los movimientos de estos [Murciélagos Sombríos] puedo calcular que ningún Monstruo me dará problemas hasta el nivel 20 con mis habilidades actuales, y claro no estoy tomando en cuenta cuando recupere mis antiguos movimientos.

Si el Sistema evaluara mi Nivel de Habilidad, rondaría por el 110% ya que hay algunos esquives y contraataques que no están programados en el sistema por lo que ya se consideraría que entre en el modo "Juego Libre". Aunque claro, no me puedo confiar mucho hasta que mis habilidades regresen, pase más de un año sin siquiera hacer ejercicio por lo que si comparo mi "Yo" antiguo con mi "Yo" nuevo hay una diferencia abismal en cuanto a Habilidades.

"-4"

"-5"

"-4"

"-3"

Poco a poco voy quitándole el HP a cada Murciélago y ellos ni siquiera me han podido rozar un pliegue de mi ropa, gracias a que su defensa es un poco baja mis ataques la pueden romper con relativa facilidad y también que los movimientos de mi mano son tan fluidos que no desperdicio ningún ataque, y dado que mi Clase de Asesino puede atacar hasta 2 veces por segundo aproximadamente me ayudo mucho.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has matado a un [Murciélago Sombrío], recibes un total de 80 puntos de Experiencia]

Mi barra de Experiencia sube a aproximadamente hasta el 60%, debo de decir que la cantidad de Experiencia que dan estos Murciélagos es muy buena, aunque creo que esto se debe en parte a mi nivel, el cual es mucho más bajo que el del Murciélago, pero aun creo que la Experiencia ganada es muy poca a decir verdad, si un grupo viene aquí a moler no ganarían apenas experiencia.

Me acerco a los cadáveres de los [Murciélagos Sombríos] y veo un total de 8 Monedas de Cobre y un colmillo blanco como la leche que hasta parece brillar; recojo las Monedas de Cobre al igual que el colmillo y al ver la descripción del colmillo me doy cuenta que se trata de un [Colmillo de Sombra], de 5 [Murciélagos Sombríos] solo 1 me soltó un [Colmillo de Sombra], creo que pasare un buen tiempo aquí.

— ¡Joven por aquí! — veo que el Alquimista Bruno se me acerca sonriendo.

—Ya he asesinado a todos los [Murciélagos Sombríos], ¿Qué más desea usted que haga? — el Alquimista Bruno me mira con asombro y luego asiente.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme Aventurero de Otro Mundo, si no hubiese sido por usted ya estaría en los estómagos de esos malditos [Murciélagos Sombríos], me alegra que casualmente pasara por aquí y lograra salvarme— casualmente mis pelotas, odio este tipo de dialogo de los NPC, pero así están programados por más que su comportamiento sea igual al de un ser humano.

— ¿Qué hace usted en esta oscura cueva señor? — note que la búsqueda no se completo, así que debe de haber más que hacer.

—Veraz Aventurero de Otro Mundo, mi maestro al morir me entrego un objeto que según él me llevaría al más preciado tesoro de su maestro, el anhelo de mi maestro siempre ha sido encontrar ese tesoro pero hubo una serie de problemas y murió antes de cumplir su deseo así que me encomendó a mí a buscar ese tesoro. Mi búsqueda me trajo a esta horripilante cueva, pero los Monstruos en este lugar son demasiados fuertes y me temo que no podre llegar a donde está el tesoro de mi gran maestro— ¿Tesoro? Eso sí que me atrae mucho la atención.

— ¿Usted sabe lo que es ese tesoro? — al escuchar lo que dije, el Alquimista Bruno se mostro renuente a seguir hablando, pero al parecer decidió contarme.

—Según lo que mi maestro me dijo, el gran maestro había creado lo que para los alquimistas es uno de los Tres Grandes Objetivos de los Alquimistas: Vida Artificial. Pero el gran maestro atrajo la ira de uno de los Dioses de Twilight Galaxy y robo su creación; años después por un método desconocido el gran maestro lo recupero pero su creación estaba totalmente modificada, sumido en la tristeza lo sello en esta cueva para que nunca viera la luz del día, sin embargo mi maestro se intereso en la creación del gran maestro y la empezó a buscar; y así llegamos al principio— momento, no estará hablando de un Homúnculo ¿Verdad?, pero dice que su creación fue totalmente modificada por un Dios así que ya no se consideraría un Homúnculo.

—Después de escuchar su gran historia señor, ¿Desea que sea yo el que vaya a buscar el tesoro de su gran maestro? — se que para la posible misión se debe de decir unos cuantos rodeos, pero vamos a ver si siendo directo el resultado es más rápido.

—Mi Poder es insuficiente para siquiera pensar buscar el tesoro de mi gran maestro, y hace una semana recibí un llamado a la capital para que trabaje como el Alquimista Real así que no voy a tener tiempo para buscar el tesoro. Joven Aventurero de Otro Mundo, por salvarme te asigno la misión de buscar el Tesoro de mi gran maestro y cuando tengas tiempo me lo vas a mostrar a la capital, como recompensa por adelantado te doy este Kit de alquimista que pertenecía a mi gran maestro y te nombro como Aprendiz Alquimista para que nos ayudes a lograr los objetivos de los alquimistas, he visto a través de tu alma y sé que eres capaz de lograrlos, confió en ti— de su espalda saco un maletín y me lo entrego con un poco de pesar.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has cumplido la Búsqueda Única [Un Favor Antiguo], fuiste recompensado con 1000 puntos de Experiencia y el [Kit Antiguo de Alquimia]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, has nivelado al nivel 2, ganas 5 puntos de estadísticas]

[Notificación del Sistema: Has adquirido la Sub-Clase [Alquimista] y empiezas como [Aprendiz de Alquimista]]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, eres el primer Jugador en adquirir una Sub-clase, recibes 10 Puntos de Merito del Reino Jabal y 1 Punto de Habilidad]

[Notificación del Sistema: Has recibido el objeto [Llave del Alquimista]]

[Notificación del Sistema: Has desencadenado la Búsqueda Única [Tesoro del Alquimista]]

[Tesoro del Alquimista] (Clasificación: No Aplica): Por petición del Alquimista Bruno debes de internarte a las profundidades de la [Cueva Oscura] y buscar el tesoro del gran maestro. Según las leyendas, la creación del gran maestro del Alquimista Bruno fue robada por un Dios y modificada, así que no cuenta como uno de los objetivos de los alquimistas.  
Recompensa: Desconocido.

[Notificación del Sistema: Por ser [Aprendiz de Alquimista] del Alquimista Bruno recibes la Búsqueda Única [Objetivos del Alquimista]]

[Objetivos del Alquimista] (Clasificación: SSS): desde la antigüedad los Alquimistas siempre han querido lograr tres objetivos en concreto, el primero es convertir el plomo en oro, el segundo es crear vida artificial y el tercero es crear el elixir de la inmortalidad; pero por más que trataron nunca lo lograron. Al ser aprendiz del Alquimista Bruno ahora debes perseguir y cumplir con esos tres objetivos para ser un verdadero alquimista. Crece como Alquimista y persigue los pasos de tus ancestros, solo así lograras cumplir con los objetivos de los alquimistas.  
Recompensa: Desconocido.

Varias notificaciones aparecen delante de mí sobreponiéndose una a otra, además que recibí dos Búsquedas Únicas que no conforme con eso eran obligatorias. La primera si es un poco más directa, pero para la segunda tengo un presentimiento que va a ser difícil, no por nada su Calificación es SSS, creo que lo más correcto y sensato es que me olvide de esa Búsqueda por un largo, largo tiempo.

—Muchas gracias por confiarme esta ardua tarea maestro— ¿Ardua tarea? Creo que más que ardua es imposible, —Hare todo lo posible por cumplir con sus expectativas— esto me va a dar un dolor de cabeza.

—Confió en usted Aventurero de Otro Mundo, ahora me tengo que ir, suerte en buscar el tesoro de mi gran maestro— se dio media vuelta y me dejo solo en esta cueva oscura.

—Bien, ahora a revisar esto…— saque el [Kit de Alquimista Antiguo] que me dio y quede anonadado con su descripción.

[Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] (Santo)  
Requisitos: Aprendiz de Alquimista.  
Articulo para crear pociones.  
Efecto: Al crear pociones usando este Kit, hay un 50% de posibilidades de se creen pociones mejoradas, además que añade +1 en la capacidad de crear pociones.  
Vinculado al jugador: Kurama

¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Esto es un maldito Articulo Santo! Se supone que estos objetos empiezan a salir cuando los Jugadores ya estén al nivel 150, pero aquí tengo uno en mis manos; siento que me voy a desmayar de solo verlo. No sé en qué piensa el servidor en otorgar este objeto en esta etapa del Juego, es simplemente insólito… Pero basta, dejemos de quejarnos no vaya a ser que el servidor me quite este tesoro entre tesoros.

Vi que adquirí la Sub-clase de Alquimista, creo que está Sub-clase se basa en la creación de pociones más que todo, y me quedo más claro al ver la nueva habilidad que adquirí al otorgarme está Sub-clase: [Creación de Pociones]. Se supone que puedo crear como máximo una poción con esta habilidad y usando un Kit de Alquimista ordinario, pero este Kit me permite ampliar y crear dos pociones de una sola, no entiendo todavía los mecanismos de las Sub-clases aquí en TG, pero debe de ser casi igual que en Royal Wall donde tenias que aprender una receta y reunir los materiales.

Esto es para discutirlo con más calma cuando adquiera una receta y poder crear una poción, no es momento de sacar conclusiones, aunque en lo personal me hubiese gustado haber adquirido una Sub-clase como Herrero para crear y modificar mis armas y armaduras, pero hay que conformarnos con lo que tenemos actualmente, y no me atrevo a cambiar de Sub-clase, no vaya a ser que me quiten ese Objeto Santo, si eso pasa juro que llorare.

-_Dos horas más tarde_-

Combatir con los [Murciélagos Sombríos] es una muy buena manera de recuperar mis habilidades, atraía de 5 o más murciélagos y los asesinaba en menos de 2 minutos, creo que si sigo así no tardare mucho en pulir mis habilidades y regresar a como era antes, aunque encontré un pequeño problema que me frena para recuperar mis habilidades, y eso es la limitaciones de las estadísticas, pero eso con el tiempo se arregla.

He matado casi como 100 y he nivelado al nivel 3 y casi llego al 4, aunque ahora la Experiencia que me dan estos [Murciélagos Sombríos] es mísera, el servidor quiere que nos fajemos matando Monstruos, si esto sigue así habrán muchas quejas, hasta yo estoy tentado en mandar una queja, si yo que ando en solitario empiezo a bajar mi velocidad de molienda matando Monstruos con un nivel más alto que el mío, no me imagino a esos Jugadores matando Monstruos de sus mismos niveles y en grupo.

Lo bueno es que los [Murciélagos Sombríos] fueron muy generosos conmigo, soltaron casi 150 Monedas de cobre que eso totaliza 1 plata con 50 de cobre; si tenemos en cuenta la tasa de cambio normal en los Juegos en Línea, 1 Oro equivale a 10 Plata que a su vez Equivale a 1000 de cobre, así que mis activos suben a casi 2 de plata; para un Jugador promedio que obtiene aproximadamente 20 de cobre cada hora, yo me puedo considerar un rico actualmente. Y eso no es todo, los [Murciélagos Sombríos] me soltaron una Armadura de Acero y unos Zapatos de cuero además de que ya tengo todos los [Colmillos de Sombra] que necesito para la misión.

[Zapatos Oscuros] (Blanca/Madera)  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 0  
Defensa: 2  
Bono:  
[Prisa] (Pasivo): Aumenta la Velocidad de Movimiento un 2%.

Aunque el estar matando siempre la misma criatura es muy cansado, menos mal que cada vez hay menos [Murciélagos Sombríos], lo que significa que me estoy acercando al final de la Cueva. Cuando termine esta Búsqueda voy a regresar en estado de [Stealth], no quiero seguir luchando contra esos malditos [Murciélagos Sombríos].

Al ver una serie de palabras talladas en una pared que marcaba el fin del camino me emocione, al fin llego al final de la [Cueva Oscura], juro que si paso otros 10 minutos aquí me voy a volver loco por la oscuridad. Aunque no hay enemigos a la vista, me acerco con cuidado a la pared para ver esas palabras talladas, pero justo en ese momento las alarmas de mi cerebro suenan y de un salto abro distancia justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por una gran garra.

[Murciélago de las Cavernas] (Bronce/Jefe)  
Nivel: 7  
HP: 300/300  
DEF: 11  
Ataque: 27-43  
Habilidades: [Chupa-sangre], [Apretón]

Un Murciélago dos veces más grande que los [Murciélagos Sombríos] aparece de golpe frente a mí, y me sorprendo al ver que se trataba de un jefe; aunque ya me estaba imaginando que al final de esta cueva habría algún Monstruo líder, y el que sea un Jefe es en parte buena y parte mala. En comparación con el Jefe Jabalí que me enfrente ayer, este es solo un poco más fuerte, solo su ataque ya es de temer y creo que si una de sus habilidades me alcanza va a ser una Insta-kill.

Flexiono mis piernas y me muevo como si estuviera con la corriente, el jefe me ve y suelta un chillido y carga contra mí, pero lo logro esquivar con mucha facilidad, este jefe es mucho más débil que los [Murciélagos Sombríos] en cuanto a la Agilidad, creo que con tiempo lo lograre matar, y teniendo en cuenta las habilidades, si me logra pegar una significa que cometí un error, ya que las dos son de cuerpo-cuerpo.

"-5"

"-4"

"-6"

"-4"

"-4"

Interesante, si uso [Ambush] justo cuando mis ataques básicos entran en enfriamiento hace que mis ataques básicos se reinicien y puedo atacar hasta 5 veces, creo que esto es un error del sistema, pero vamos a aprovecharnos de este error antes de que lo corrijan, con este nuevo descubrimiento puedo acabar con este Jefe mucho más rápido que con el Jefe Jabalí.

Aproximadamente 3 minutos después el Jefe libera un gran chillido y cae al suelo, el error de atacar 5 veces me ahorro mucho tiempo, lástima que lo más seguro que para la próxima actualización lo parchee, porque si no haría que un Asesino estuviera muy roto, atacar 5 veces por combo es ya muy poderoso y rompería el equilibrio del juego.

[Anuncio del Sistema: Has matado a un [Murciélago de las Cavernas], recibes un total de 350 Puntos de Experiencia]

Que bazofia, un Jefe dando tan poca experiencia teniendo en cuenta que es nivel 7, creo que el servidor necesita arreglar esto lo más antes posible, es más rentable matar a 20 [Murciélagos Sombríos] que matar a un [Murciélago de las Cavernas]; pero como digo, lo importante de un Jefe no es su Experiencia, si no es lo que suelta. Me acerco y lo primero que veo son 14 de Cobre, las tiro a mi inventario y veo cinco artículos en total, tres de los cuales brillan en un tono verdoso.

[Túnica del Cavernícola] (Verde/Bronce)  
Armadura de Tela  
Nivel: 5  
DEF: 4

[Botas Mugrientas] (Verde/Bronce)  
Armadura de Acero  
Nivel: 5  
DEF: 4

[Capucha Nocturna] (Verde/Bronce)  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 5  
DEF: 3  
Habilidad:  
[Visión Nocturna] (Pasivo): Aumenta el área de visión 5m en espacios oscuros.

Guardo los Equipos poniendo especial atención en el casco de cuero, los equipos de Madera no son apropiados para mi, uno es Armadura de Acero y el otro es de Tela, así que se quedaran en mi inventario hasta que los pueda vender, este Jefe fue muy generoso al darme tanto equipo, necesito cubrir mis espacios faltantes y actualizar el equipamiento viejo, cuando llegue al nivel 5 mis Estadísticas se dispararan de seguro.

Me acerco a la pared y la [Llave del Alquimista] que me dio el Alquimista Bruno empezó a brillar al igual que las palabras de la pared. En eso el brillo aumenta tanto que tengo que cerrar los ojos, sucesos como estos en los Juegos VR son muy raros, ya que el Galaxy Cup en concreto vigila que no haya anomalías en nuestros cerebros, y el hecho de que no me haya expulsado del juego significa que esto no pone en peligro mi vida.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has contraído un contrato con [Murciélago Gris], ahora se ha convertido en tu mascota]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, eres el primer Jugador en contraer una mascota, recibiste 10 Puntos de Merito del Reino Jabal y 1 Punto de Habilidad]

¡MOMENTO! ¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿Cómo que mascota?! ¡¿Cuándo yo demonios contraje una mascota?! ¡Esto es insólito! Empiezo a desesperarme para que mis ojos se vuelvan a adaptar a la oscuridad y lo primero que noto es que las palabras de la pared desaparecieron, pero ignoro eso y reviso mi inventario dándome cuenta que de los 3 huecos libres para mascotas que nos otorga el sistema, 1 está ocupado por la figura de un Murciélago de color gris, rápidamente lo invoco y quedo anonadado con sus estadísticas.

[Murciélago Gris] (Blanca/Madera)  
Nivel: 1  
HP: 1/1  
Ataque: 1-1  
DEF: 1  
Habilidades: [Chupa-esencia]

[Chupa-esencia]: El usuario se come el cadáver de un Monstruo o Jugador y hay un 5% de posibilidades que absorba su esencia.

¡Qué basura! ¿Esto es una mascota? Prefiero no tenerla en primer lugar. El pequeño Murciélago que solo tenía 5cm de tamaño y una envergadura de aproximadamente 10cm se me acerca y revolotea a mi alrededor, lo intento volver a guardar en mi inventario solo para darme cuenta que es imposible, hasta que encuentre una forma de guardarlo va a estar fastidiando revoloteando alrededor mío todo el tiempo.

Algo de esperanza me llega al darme cuenta de que todas las mascotas tienen algo llamado "Tasa de Crecimiento", lo cual dicta lo buena que es una mascota y se evalúa a base de estrellas, lo máximo que una mascota puede tener en su tasa de crecimiento son 10 estrellas, mientras que lo mínimo es media estrella; espero que esta mascota tenga una Tasa de Crecimiento decente.

[Murciélago Gris] (Blanca/Madera)  
Vida: ½*  
Ataque Físico: ½*  
Ataque Mágico: ½*  
Defensa: ½*  
Agilidad: ½* ( ***3** )

¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: ¿Una Daga de Ensueño?**

 **Bueno, bueno; y así es como se acaba el capitulo, nuestro querido Naruto tiene mucha mala suerte ¿Verdad? Pero aun queda una duda: ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza del autor? Y yo la responderé: Mi cabeza es un campo de batalla donde millones de soldados se matan entre si y los capitalistas luchan por el poder (xD).**

 **Con respecto al Nivel de Habilidad, lo pondré de esta manera, es cuando un Mago pone todos sus puntos a INT (Poder Mágico) pero no tiene suficiente ESP (Regeneración de Mana y Mana), podrá tener un daños súper roto pero si no sabes administrar el mana estas perdido, espero que se entienda con esto, de todas maneras si quedan dudas sobre esto ideare una explicación más sencilla que la dada en el cap y un poco más extensa que la que acabo de hacer.**

 **Una pregunta para mis lectores fieles, cuando Ren ingrese al juego, estoy entre asignarle estas tres clases: Elementalista, Sacerdote y Domador de Bestias; queda de parte de ustedes en elegir cualquiera de esas, la que tenga más votos gana; total, las tres van a ser de gran ayuda para Naruto, ya que si es Elementalista le va a ayudar a romper la armadura de los Guerreros, si es Sacerdote lo va a curar y si es Domador de Bestias va a servir como escudo de carne (La mascota).**

 **Ahora bien, llego el tiempo de explicar; aquí solo voy a explicar dos cosas, el Cuadrado de Poder (Triangulo en algunos sitios pero aquí hay cuatro Profesiones) y la rareza de los equipos, comencemos con el Cuadrado de Poder: Como sabrán, en Twilight Galaxy hay cuatro Profesiones: Guerrero, Asesino, Arquero y Mago y sus ventajas y debilidades funcionan así…**

 **Un Guerrero al ser de armadura pesada tiene mucha defensa, así que los ataques de los Arqueros no podrán atravesarla, y más que los Domadores de Bestias confían mucho en sus mascotas y no tienen mucho ataque individual, pero como los Arqueros tienen muchas habilidades que mejoran su vista y sentidos para poder dar en el blanco lo convierten en los peores enemigos de un Asesino, ya que su Habilidad firma pierde prácticamente su efecto; aun así debido a que los Asesinos tienen una movilidad tremenda y un daño explosivo lo convierten en el némesis de los personajes de armadura de tela como lo son los Magos y por ultimo como estos se basan en Daño Mágico para atacar pueden romper con relativa facilidad la armadura pesada de los Guerreros la cual protege la mayoría de las veces de solo daño físico.**

 **Pero mis lectores, no se confundan al leer eso, llegado un momento los Arqueros obtienen habilidades de Control de Masas y de Penetración, y en especial en niveles altos donde la Mayoría de Arcos tienen efecto de ignorar armadura, además que los Domadores de Bestias pueden domesticar a Monstruos Mágicos para que los ayuden en los ataques. Por otro lado, llegado un momento, los Asesinos obtienen tanta velocidad que aunque los Arqueros logren ver su localización aun así quedaran eliminados, y también hay Habilidades del tipo Camuflaje que borra totalmente la presencia del Asesino.**

 **En niveles Altos, los Magos aprenden Habilidades que les dan Escudos e Inmunidad al Daño Fatal, así como Habilidades del tipo Tele-transportación que los pueden salvar de ser la presa de un Asesino. Los Guerrero a pesar de que tengan armadura pesada no quiere decir que no vayan a obtener defensa contra la magia, en el Juego Intermedio los Equipamientos que den Defensa Magia (En %) no serán tan extraños.**

 **Preguntaran a lo que quiero llegar con esto… Que ignoren las desventajas y ventajas de cada profesión con respecto a otras, ninguna profesión es más fuerte que otra y las hice que sus características sean balanceadas. Por cierto, la mayoría de habilidades de un Asesino pueden romper armadura, por lo que no los puse como comida para Guerreros, y estos al tener una alta Defensa tampoco son comida de los Asesinos; los Arqueros podrán tener más rango que los Magos, pero no tienen mucho ataque y los Magos son personajes de daño explosivo, y gracias a su movilidad pueden entrar en rango.**

 **Con respecto a los niveles del Equipamiento, hay un total de 9 niveles y 1 oculto que se relevara cuando los jugadores alcancen el nivel 200 (El límite de nivel en TG es de 200) y de clasifican de menor a mayor de la siguiente manera: Madera, Bronce, Plata, Oro, Platino, Terrenal, Celestial, Santo y Mitológico. Además de que también se usa esa clasificación para los Jefes.**

 **Los equipamientos de Madera a Oro se pueden encontrar desde el nivel 0 así como los Jefes, pero los Jefes de nivel Plata se vuelven más comunes al nivel 20 y los de Oro al 30. Los Jefes Platino empiezan a aparecer al Nivel 60, los de nivel Terrenal a partir del 90, los de nivel Celestial a partir del 120, los de nivel Santo a partir del nivel 150 y los de nivel Mitológico a partir del nivel 180. Pero Ojo, eso no signifique que los de rango más bajo dejen de salir, aun pueden aparecer Jefes Platino en niveles 150 por ejemplo. En cuanto a sus estadísticas, lo único que puedo decir que los Equipos de Plata es cuando empiezan a aparecer puntos de Estadísticas, los accesorios no cumplen con esa regla.**

 **Bueno, aunque larga esa fue mi explicación, si tienen dudas no teman a dejármelas en sus Review o por MP, para el próximo cap explicare sobre las Mascotas y la diferencia entre una Mascota común y una Mascota de un Domador de Bestias, además de la introducción completa de las Sub-Clases. Sin más que decir, nos leemos en otra oportunidad. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Cambiado Jugador de Otro Mundo por Aventurero de Otro Mundo.**

 ***2: Bajo HP y Baja Defensa pero con mucho Ataque.**

 ***3: Iba a usar estrellas del formato Unicode, pero tengo miedo de que FF no las reconozca, así que se quedan así.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	4. ¿Una Daga de Ensueño?

**Aquí de vuelta… Hola nwn… Bien, ¿Qué sigue? O ya, vayamos.**

 **Bueno mis lectores, estoy muy feliz por el desarrollo de esta historia en cuanto al apoyo, aunque todavía nos hacen falta unos Fav y Follow, pero todavía esta historia es nueva jeje. Les tengo unas malas noticias, como habrán notado, las actualizaciones para esta historia han sido muy rápidas, eso es muy bueno para ustedes, pero para mí es mucho trabajo, estoy activo en estos momentos porque las ideas no me paran en llegar, pero cuando tenga que pensar en nuevas ideas no tendré para mis otras historias, así que a partir del cap 5 las actualizaciones van a ser semanales o cada dos semanas en el peor de los casos (u.u). Otra cosa, solo para aclarar, SAO no se me paso ni de lejos en el momento en que se me ocurrió esta historia, las Novelas que sirvieron de inspiración fueron "Reincarnation of the Strongest Sword God", "MMORPG Rebirth of the Legendary Guardián", "Zhan Long" y "Rebirth of the Thief Who Roamed the World"; y debo decirles chicos, el mundo del anime no es nada comparado con el mundo de las Novelas Ligeras y Novelas Web, yo personalmente los invito a que prueben ese mundo. Y una última cosa, dentro de pocos capítulos hare una pregunta que influenciara a los personajes que me dieron a final de la etapa intermedia y en la etapa tardía del juego, así que prepárense (xD). No los interrumpo más, y a darle caña.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Takumi Yousei** **,** **Max Uzumaki** **,** **Zafir09** **y a** **216kfazE** **y quiero decirles que aun estoy recibiendo sus personajes, así que no sean tímidos y vengan.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 3: ¿Una Daga de ensueño?**

—Mira, ¿Esa no es Ren? —

— ¡Pero si es Ren! —

—Escuche que los Profesores le entregarían el titulo del Mejor Promedio del semestre—

— ¡Estoy tan celosa! ¿Cómo le hace para mantener ese cuerpo? —

—Escuche que es extranjera y que ha ganado muchos concursos de belleza desde pequeña—

—Solo ve su nombre, es obvio que es extranjera—

—Si tuviera una novia como ella podría morir feliz—

—No seas estúpido, una diosa como Ren no te prestaría atención—

En el momento en que llego a la Escuela Secundaria Slow Mountain, la cual no tiene ni diez años de haber sido fundada pero ya ha logrado subir en el Ranking de las mejores escuelas del estado, la figura de Ren capto la atención de toda la población tanto femenina como masculina. Su forma de andar fue técnicamente perfecta, su hermoso uniforme inmaculado resaltaba sus curvas y enfatizaba sus pechos copa C y el largo de su falda parecía tener una precisión milimétrica dejando la proporción justa de su Territorio Absoluto, pero aun así dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Su expresión predilecta cuando estaba en la escuela siempre fue seria, poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella o si esos hombres de sangre caliente la querían en su cama; solo había una razón por la que se esmeraba en lucir tan perfecta y actuar de esa manera, y fue por esa razón que ese tipo de actuar se convirtió en parte de su manera de ser. Ella no le daría más de dos miradas a ningún hombre o mujer que entre en su línea de visión, son solo pequeñas hormigas en comparación con esa persona que abarca el único lugar en su corazón.

Sabía que su fama en la escuela se había disparado cuando ocupo el primer lugar en la tabla de calificaciones el año pasado, tanto así que hombres de años superiores e inferiores corrían a probar suerte para que les dedicara aunque sea unas dos palabras; las mujeres la mirarían como un ejemplo a seguir y algunas con muchos celos, pero pregúntale a Ren que si eso le importaba. Recientemente se corría el rumor del apodo de Ren en la escuela, muchos estudiantes y profesores llamaban a Ren en secreto "Belleza Helada" porque nunca sonríe.

Puede sonar arrogante y hay muchas personas que la tachan de ser así, pero Ren nunca quiso ni querrá convertirse en una figura que todos alaben, ella solo llego a ser lo que es hoy en día solo para llamar la atención de una sola persona, pensaba que con tener las mejores calificaciones, vestir perfectamente o estar siempre hermosa ese alguien especial la aceptaría, nunca va a ver nadie que llegue a ocupar el mismo lugar en su corazón que ese alguien especial; hasta un perro estaría en mejor prioridad que cualquiera de esas personas que la adulaban, y eso lo hizo saber indirectamente.

— ¡Ren! — volteo al ver que alguien la llamaba, pero no cambio su expresión.

—Lily, pensé que ya estabas en clase— saludo a su única y mejor amiga con una mirada.

—Mi hermano se quedo dormido hoy, ¡Si me hubiese hecho llegar tarde juro que lo colgare! — hizo un puño con su mano para enfatizar su ira.

—Llamas la atención— ignoro el comportamiento volátil de su amiga y siguió caminando.

Lily Rockbell fue la primera y hasta la fecha única amiga que Ren hizo cuando entro a la escuela; su cuerpo que aunque ella ya tenía 16 años todavía no se había desarrollado totalmente, su cintura todavía no se había acentuado, no tenía casi trasero y su pecho apenas alcanzaba la Copa B, pero lo que le daba su encanto era su rostro, solo palidecía en comparación con el de Ren por uno puntos, su cabello parecía ser su bien más preciado, ya que los 365 días del año lo mantenía liso y brilloso, no todos los días vez a una chica con el cabello azul profundo tirando a negro natural.

Esta chica parecía tener una especie de inmunidad ante la aptitud indiferente de Ren, ya que sin importar que tan fría Ren la trate, ella nunca perderá su sonrisa radiante y su aptitud alegre. Las dos podían definirse como el Hielo y el Fuego, completamente opuestos pero aun así son amigas; cabe recalcar que las notas de Lily no son para nada resaltantes, solo está entre los mejores 500 de la escuela solo gracias a que Ren le presta sus apuntes de vez en cuando.

—Siempre tan fría, pero quien te viera cuando vez a tu hermano, tu rostro se sonroja y puedo asegurar que tus pensamientos son: ¿Mi hermano me encontrara bonita?; ¿Espero que no vea que mi camisa esta desarreglada?; ¿Qué cara pondré para que mi hermano me alabe?; ¿Si le muestro mis notas que mimara? — su imitación de la típica adolecente enamorada fue un 10/10.

—Molestas— no se inmuto ante la provocación de Lily, pero su mente estaba hecha un desastre.

—Digna del título "Belleza Helada", creo que te empezare a llamar así— se le lanzo encima y la abrazo por el cuello.

—Bájate Lily, llamas mucho la atención— miro a su amiga con fastidio, —Tenemos que llegar al salón rápido antes de que suene la campana— como pudo se la quito de encima para caminar bien.

—A donde quieras que vayas llamas la atención Ren, pero buenooo— en su lugar, agarro el brazo izquierdo de Ren y lo abrazo.

En el momento en que entraron al edificio, la mayoría de hombres voltearon a ver a Ren, hasta hubieron algunos que se acercaron para pedirle una cita, pero ella simplemente los ignoro como si no existieran y a su lado Lyli los despedía sacándole la lengua. Después de dos meses de asistir a la escuela se termino acostumbrando a este tipo de sucesos, el mayor record de pretendientes diarios fueron de 22, y justo fue el día de San Valentín; sobra decir que su casillero estaba que no cabía una sola cosa.

— ¡Hola chicas! — un joven valiente no solo se acerco hablándole a las dos con familiaridad, sino también que las abrazo y les beso la mejilla causando que el 98% de la población masculina lo mirara con ojos asesinos; para resaltar, el 2% restante incluye a los de preferencias dudosas.

— ¡Aníbal! — desprendió su agarre de Ren y correspondió el abrazo del joven.

— ¿Tu no me saludas preciosa? — le guiño el ojo a Ren mientras abrazaba a Lily.

—Piérdete— saco un pañuelo y un frasco de anti-bacterial y limpio el área donde Aníbal la había besado.

Aníbal era el típico adolecente que fácilmente entraba en la categoría "Rompe-corazones", un cuerpo atlético por ser parte del equipo de Futbol de la escuela, un rostro que haría sonrojar a cualquier niña inocente, su pelo color negro peinado de manera que solo se podría definir con la palabra "Perfecto" y su aptitud no se quedaba atrás. Corría un rumor de que Aníbal estaba en el cuarto lugar en la escuela con respecto a la cantidad de novias y de aventuras que ha tenido desde que ingreso.

Y este Casanova es el amigo de la infancia de Lily, y consta decir que él no la ha tocado para nada. Desde que Lily se hizo amiga de Ren, Aníbal la había tratado de tener en su cama, pero el trato que recibió fue tan frio que hasta un Oso Polar se congelaría, y no fue hasta hace unos meses cuando desistió en sus avances directos para capturar el bloque de hielo que cumple con la función de Corazón de Ren. Solo recientemente su confianza ha subido a tal punto que Ren accedió a intercambiar algunas palabras con este joven.

—Vamos, sé que me deseas, lo veo en tus ojos— se acerco una distancia peligrosa del rostro de Ren y la miro fijo a sus ojos.

—Un centímetro más y te corto lo que te hace hombre— el frio de sus ojos le hizo dar un escalofríos.

*Tragar*— ¡Mi hermosa Lily, me entere que ascendieron a tu padre en su trabajo! — de inmediato cambio su línea de objetivo a Lily.

— _Hoy Onii-chan estaba un poco cauteloso, ¿Se habrá enterado de lo que le tengo preparado?_ — ignoro la conversación de los dos amigos de la infancia y se metió en sus pensamientos.

—Por cierto Ren, me entere de las buenas nuevas, felicidades por ser elegida como una de los 100 en recibir un Galaxy Cup— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Aníbal, en ese momento Ren quiso despellejarlo vivo por distraerla de pensar en su Onii-chan, —Te envidio, yo tuve que pasar tres horas esperando para obtener uno, y no saldrá un nuevo lote hasta quien sabe cuándo— coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de Ren y le alboroto los cabellos, esta acción fue muy sencilla para él debido a la cabeza de distancia que los separaba.

— ¿Te atreves a arruinar el peinado favorito de mi hermano? — sus ojos parecieron tirar cuchillos de hielo hacia Aníbal.

— ¡Sálvame mi pequeña Lily! ¡El demonio del hielo me quiere matar! — como buen hombre valiente se escondió detrás de Lily.

—Cobarde— se burlo de su amigo de la infancia.

—Iré al baño a arreglarme, espérenme en el salón— dio un leve desvió y fue en dirección del baño más cercano.

—Ve al salón, quiero probar algo— sus ojos brillaron con perversión.

—Después me dices los resultados— le dio un pulgar arriba.

— ¡Puedes estar seguro! — le correspondió el gesto.

Después de separarse de sus amigos, Ren camino despacio hacia el baño de damas, no tenía mucha prisa ya que los Profesores la amaban y no les importaba que llegara tarde. Vio la puerta de entrada del baño de damas y entro, fue directamente al lavabo y se arreglo el peinado que Aníbal le había arruinado, al terminar se lavo las manos y se acerco al dispensador de toallas de papel, pero en ese momento…

— ¡Aquí estoy! — Lily apareció a su espalda y le empezó a manosear los pechos.

— ¡¿Lily?! — perdió completamente la compostura por la impresión.

—Mmm, elásticos y firmes a la vez, y también creo que te han crecido, te doy un 9/10 Ren— le sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! — se sacudió para zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

—Venga Ren, yo los quiero tener como los tuyos… Y además— bajo su mano hasta la tocar la falda de Ren, — ¿Ya te has tocado? Creo que si ya que fantaseas mucho con tu querido "Hermano" — hizo el intento de levantarle la falda, pero Ren fue más rápida y se zafo del agarre.

— ¡Estás loca! — se aparto como a diez metros de Lily y se cubrió sus pechos completamente sonrojada.

— ¡Te hice sonrojar! Esto merece una foto— saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto a Ren sin que ella pudiera hacer o decir nada, —Esto quedara para el anuario— le mostro la foto a Ren con entusiasmo.

— ¡Bórrala ahora! O si no… — le exigió al ver que en la foto salía con una apariencia antiestética.

— ¿O si no que? — guardo su teléfono e hizo el gesto de agarrarle de nuevo los pechos.

— ¡Kyaa! — hizo más distancia y su rostro se torno pálido.

—Otra foto— volvió a sacar su teléfono y fotografió de nuevo a Ren.

— ¡LILY! — el grito se escucho por todo el edificio.

-_Twilight Galaxy_-

Sinceramente no creía lo que estaba viendo, aunque la información sobre las mascotas todavía no había sido liberada no creo que exista una mascota peor o igual a esta ¡Pero por el santo padre! Ni siquiera tenía una estrella en ninguna de sus tasas de crecimiento, creo que hasta dudo que pueda crecer y ser más fuerte en el futuro. Creí que el servidor me favorecía al otorgarme tantas misiones con buenas recompensas, pero ahora el Karma fue en mi contra, me lo tenía merecido.

Di media vuelta y decidí salir de esta cueva, los sucesos ocurridos aquí dentro no son los mejores, lo único bueno fue el objeto que recibí, aunque por ahora no lo podre usar por falta de recetas. Lo único que me consuela es la recompensa que el Viejo San me va a dar luego de que entregue la misión, lo más seguro es que me dé una Daga Bronce de recompensa, si me da menos juro que llorare, tanto para nada y ahora tengo una mierda de mascota.

Durante el camino de regreso pasaron algunas cosas que me hizo odiar aun más a mi mascota, no importaba si estuviera en [Stealth], los malditos [Murciélagos Sombríos] me atacaban, y todo porque mi mascota revoloteaba sobre mi cabeza marcando mi posición. Termine matando un total de 20 murciélagos, y cada vez que mataba uno mi mascota corría a su cadáver y se lo comía, brillaba por unos momentos pero nada paso, que mascota más inútil, no recibe el Aggro de los Monstruos ni ayuda en combate y su única habilidad es solo comerse los cadáveres de los Monstruos, y se supone que esta es la creación de un Gran Alquimista y fue modificada por un Dios, vaya mierda es esta.

Después de más o menos una hora de viaje llegue finalmente a la aldea, y sucedió lo que menos quería en estos momentos, mi amada mascota llamo la atención de todos los Jugadores haciendo que se fijaran en mi, espero que nada más ocurra, porque si no me voy a quejar con el servidor por darme esta mascota inútil que solo sabe causarme problema al inutilizar mi [Stealth] y llamar la atención de los demás jugadores.

—Viejo San, aquí tiene los [Colmillos de Sombra] que me encomendó— saque los objetos de misión y se los entregue.

— ¡Muchas gracias Aventurero de Otro Mundo, con esto hare las mejores armas que jamás se han visto! — me arrebato los colmillos y los miro con entusiasmo.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la Búsqueda ( ***1** ) [Colmillo de Murciélago], recibes 1000 Puntos de Experiencia]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, has nivelado al Nivel 4, ganas 5 puntos de estadísticas]

Bien, mi barra de experiencia se detuvo en 3%, solo 1 nivel más y podre equipar todo los buenos equipos que tengo guardados en mi inventario y así mi poder aumentara exponencialmente; pero esperen un momento, aquí falta algo en la recompensa, ¿No me deberían de haber entregado también una Daga rango Bronce? Estoy un 99% seguro de que la recompensa también incluía una Daga rango Bronce.

—Viejo San, ¿Y mi Daga? — pregunte temiendo que se le haya olvidado.

—Espera un momento, que la tengo que crear, solo me va a tomar 5 min— se dirigió al horno y empezó a trabajar.

Me senté en una esquina de la tienda y entre en [Stealth] para evitar que los Jugadores me vean, no tenía nada que hacer a corto plazo y quería retirar mi Daga cuanto antes, lo más seguro es que necesite ser Nivel 5 para poder equiparla, pero solo es 1 nivel, eso lo cubro viajando a los terrenos de Nivel 7-8, a estas fechas el nivel más alto entre los jugadores es solo 3 cuanto mucho, así que esos mapas deben de estar completamente vacios.

— ¿Aventurero de Otro Mundo? — me levanto al escuchar que el Viejo San me llama.

—Aquí— salgo del [Stealth] apareciendo frente a él.

—Aquí tiene su Daga, me alegra anunciarle que es mi mayor obra de arte— me entrega una Daga que tiene el mango de color negro con unos gravados extraños y su hoja tenía un resplandor rojo a pesar de ser plateada, además de que toda la Daga tenía un brillo verde indicando que era rango Bronce.

[Daga Sangrienta] (Verde/Bronce)  
Daga  
Nivel: 5  
Ataque: 4-9  
Habilidades:  
[Corte Profundo]: Hay una posibilidad del 10% de dejar el efecto [Sangrado], lo que hace que el objetivo pierda 10 de HP cada segundo durante 5s.

Genial, y con esa habilidad tan genial hace que me enamore de esta Daga, lástima que tenga que esperar subir otro nivel más para poder equiparla, de lo contrario mi confianza aumentaría e iría a los mapas de nivel 10 a moler, pero bueno, solo es un nivel y dudo mucho que cuando me maten esta Daga caiga, más cuando tengo una vida extra gracias al anillo que me gane el día de ayer. Creo que me desconectare por hoy, Ren no debe tardar en llegar y tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el apartamento.

—Espera Aventurero de Otro Mundo— el llamado del Viejo San impide que me desconecte.

— ¿Hay algo malo? — me quede confundió por la interrupción.

—Esta sensación, es igual cuando el joven Bruno me enseño la herencia de su maestro. Aventurero de Otro Mundo, ¿No tendrás la herencia del maestro del Joven Bruno? — me miro con asombro y yo también me quede un poco sorprendido.

—Así es, de casualidad me lo encontré en la [Cueva Oscura] y me hizo su aprendiz además de darme esto— saque el [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] y se lo mostré al Viejo San.

— ¡Pero si es el Kit de Alquimia del viejo Druw, nunca espere verlo de nuevo después de que cayera en manos del Joven Bruno! — la emoción en los ojos del Viejo San se podía ver a metros de distancia, —Anteriormente fui alumno del Viejo Druw, pero la alquimia nunca fue lo mío y me cambie a ser un herrero, pero debido a que aprendí mucho bajo su manto fui capaz de mezclar la alquimia con la herrería, aunque nunca pude hacer con éxito un equipo imbuido con los misterios de la alquimia, siempre pensé que necesitaba un Kit de Alquimia superior pero en esta pequeña aldea nunca lo conseguir— la mirada del Viejo San se torno triste, — ¡Aventurero de Otro Mundo! Permíteme usar este Kit de Alquimia para imbuir el arma que te acabo de dar, solo así podre cumplir mi antiguo deseo de unir de una vez por todas la Alquimia con la Herrería, te lo imploro— me sorprendió cuando el Viejo San hizo una gran inclinación ante mí.

— ¿Imbuir un arma? ¿No que la Alquimia solo sirve para hacer pociones? — según la descripción de la Sub-clase [Aprendiz de Alquimia] dice claramente que los Alquimistas hacen es pociones, no tiene nada que ver con el equipamiento.

—Cuando me convertí en herrero siempre me pregunto: ¿Qué pasaría si un equipo consigue el efecto de poción? Y después de muchos ensayo y error al fin pude unir esas dos profesiones que no tienen nada que ver, lástima que el equipo que había creado se haya destruido y que no tuve suerte de hacer otro igual, ¡Pero ahora con el Kit del Viejo Druw aquí estoy 90% seguro de imbuir tu arma! Por favor, cumple el antiguo deseo de este viejo— se volvió a inclinar, en ese momento me llego una idea.

—Solo con una condición— levante un dedo haciendo que el Viejo San me vea con insistencia.

—Si esta bajo mi poder lo puedo hacer— asintió con seriedad.

—Dame ese secreto que permite mezclar la Herrería con la Alquimia, solo piénsalo, soy un Aventurero de Otro Mundo, mi misión principal es viajar por todo Planet-Moon, y hasta podre perfeccionar tu técnica Viejo San, serás reconocido como el creador de este milagro cuando yo me haga famoso— emboce una sonrisa malvada en mi interior.

— ¡Trato! Pero primero permíteme tu [Daga Sangrienta] y el [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] para imbuirla, después te daré la instrucciones con el secreto— sonreí y le entregue lo que me había pedido, —Esto no tomara ni un minuto, solo espera— agarro ambas cosas y se fue a su área de trabajo.

Si todo va bien podre recuperarme después de la decepción que sufrí gracias a esta mascota, y además de ganar una Daga mejor también recibiré el secreto de imbuir equipos con la alquimia, si uso ese método y vendo los equipos de mejore podre ganar muy buen dinero, y lo mejor es que nadie va a poder hacer ningún equipo igual no importa su habilidad de Herrería, solo tengo que jugar bien mis cartas y mi ascenso en Twiligt Galaxy está asegurado, la hora de que haga mi debut se acerca.

—Muchas gracias por esperar Aventurero de Otro Mundo, aquí tiene sus cosas y también las instrucciones para imbuir piezas de equipamiento en Alquimia— me dio en total tres cosas, mi Daga que ahora la hoja tenia líneas rojas, el [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] y una pequeña hoja de papel.

—Gracias a usted Viejo San, me ha sido de mucha ayuda— le agradecí y salí de la Herrería, vamos a ver la hoja que me dio.

[Herrería Mágica] (Pasivo): Al aprender esta habilidad puedes otorgar efectos especiales a cualquier equipamiento usando tus habilidades de Alquimia, mientras mejor sea el Kit de Alquimia que uses, los efectos serán más potentes.  
Requisitos: [Aprendiz de Alquimista]

Bien, vamos a aprenderlo, con eso se suma mi cuarta habilidad que aprendo si tenemos en cuenta la habilidad de hacer pociones, ahora que me pongo a ver, la mitad de mis habilidades son del tipo de producción y el resto es de ataque, mi proporciones están algo desequilibradas, necesito obtener un Libro de Habilidad, pero dudo mucho que por ahora alguien lo venda, es preferible dar el libro a algún amigo que venderlo a decir verdad; bueno, ahora vamos a ver mi hermosa Daga mejorada.

[Daga Sangrienta] (Verde/Bronce)  
Daga  
Nivel: 5  
Ataque: 2-4  
Habilidades:  
[Corte Profundo]: Hay una posibilidad del 10% de dejar el efecto [Sangrado], lo que hace que el objetivo pierda 10 de HP cada segundo durante 5s.  
[Chupa-Sangre]: El 10% del daño hecho por el arma se agrega al taumaturgo como vida.  
[Sangre Fresca]: Cada vez que el taumaturgo mate a cinco Jugadores, el ataque del arma aumenta un 1%. Al cerrar sesión un cuarto del ataque aumentado se agrega al ataque del arma de forma permanente (Los decimales se mantienen ocultos). (Sesión actual: 0).

—…— mire atónito mi Daga mejorada.

[Notificación del Sistema: Gracias por jugar Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que vuelva pronto]

Me levante de la cama y camine al baño como si fuera un zombi, mi mente todavía no aceptaba este desenlace, todo anda mal, no puede terminar así… ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?!... Cálmate Naruto, todavía hay esperanza, ese último efecto puede sonar sumamente débil en estos momentos, pero espera en el futuro, no importa si tienes que matar a la mitad de la población de Estados Unidos... ¿A quién engaño? En Royal Wall solo mate a casi 50.000 Jugadores, y eso fue en las etapas finales, el camino PKs es más arduo que moler Monstruos.

Esa Daga tiene futuro, solo que es demasiado difícil sacarle provecho… Creo que la guardare en mi Inventario y cuando obtenga la habilidad de doble empuñadura la empezare a usar, por ahora puedo vivir con esto. Todo sería un poco más fácil si tan solo el ataque se hubiera mantenido, pero por mi santa madre, en cuanto a ataque esa Daga es casi peor que la que tengo actualmente, y eso que esa es rango Madera.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Llegue! — me asomo hacia afuera del baño y veo que Ren acaba de llegar de la escuela, ¿No salió demasiado temprano?

—Pensé que hoy saldrías un poco más tarde Ren— me lave las manos y las seque para hacer una tapadera.

—El ultimo Profesor está enfermo, así que salimos mucho antes— se quito la chaqueta y se lanzo al sofá, —Hoy fue un día demasiado agotador— agarro uno de los cojines y se lo puso en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tus amigas a dar un paseo? Con lo hermosa que eres debes de ser muy popular— me le acerque a ella y me senté en uno de los sillones individuales. Ahora que lo pienso, Ren nunca ha salido con sus amistades ni nunca me las ha presentado, que extraño, con lo aplicada que es en sus estudios debe de tener muchos amigos.

—Ellos… Necesitan estudiar; ¡Si eso! Se acerca un examen importante y se fueron a la biblioteca, yo como soy muy inteligente ya me sé todo— se toco el pecho llena de orgullo y empezó a reír, aunque esa risa no es la que ella siempre usa; vamos a pasarle por alto esto.

—Entonces ve un poco la T.V, la cena va a tardar un poco ya que aun esta temprano— me levante y le acaricie la cabeza antes de ir a la cocina.

— ¡Vale! — escuche su voz entusiasmada justo antes de entrar a la cocina.

Pero ahora que me pongo a pensar, las dos veces que he ido a su escuela a hablar con sus Profesores, ni me encontré con ella para que me presentara a sus amigos, sé que una adolecente como ella debe tener sus secretos y puede que tenga un novio, pero el hecho de que no conozca a nadie cercano a ella me disgusta; cuando vaya a su escuela a buscar el recorte de notas hare que me presente a sus amigos, hasta tal vez me le aparezca en su salón.

— ¡Onii-chan, voy a ducharme! — ¿Para qué me dice eso? Solo anda al baño y ya.

Bueno, esta mocosa siempre es así de atrevida. Voy a aprovechar este momento y a meterme en la página de TG por mi celular a ver si consigo algo de información básica del juego, todo lo que se es lo básico de todo Juego en Línea y una o dos cosas que he escuchado en las noticias sobre TG. La pagina en si estaba muy bien estructurada, aunque todavía estaba en las primeras fases del juego no había mucha información, pero las estadísticas de algunos Monstruos y Jefes y hasta la ubicación de algunos Monstruos estaba disponible, pero de Jefes no se sabía nada.

Ingrese en el apartado de Profesiones y busque mi clase, algo de información extra siempre viene bien para poder construir mi personaje de la mejor manera, y más ahora que tengo la Sub-clase [Alquimista]. Lo único malo que vi era que todavía no había un apartado de mascotas, aun el servidor no había liberado información más profundizada sobre ellas, solo se conoce que el concepto va a ser casi igual que en Royal Wall, pero el casi igual no significa que sea igual a las mascotas de Royal Wall.

Navegue un poco y leí unas cosas interesantes sobre mi clase; al nivel 10 podemos tomar un Examen de Promoción y convertirnos en [Ladrón Principiante] y recibimos una habilidad llamada [Sangrado], y dependiendo de la calificación que saquemos en el Examen de Promoción la Habilidad puede ser más o menos fuerte. A nivel 20 podemos tomar otro Examen de Promoción y convertirnos en [Ladrón Intermedio], pero no hay información sobre las recompensas como Habilidades; al nivel 40 nos convertimos en [Ladrón Avanzado], al 60 en [Ladrón Maestro] y al 80 en [Gran Ladrón].

Lo curioso es que hay unas palabras puestas por la IA que controla el servidor en el lugar donde estaría la Promoción del nivel 100: "Un Paso Más Cerca De Los Cielos". Revise las otras Profesiones y Clases y las mismas palabras estaban al final de la pagina. Me fui directamente al foro y encontré algunos hilos hablando sobre eso, y en el más famoso hasta un Administrador había contestado, más su respuesta no resolvió las dudas de la población.

"Programamos que cuando los Jugadores lleguen al nivel 100 recibirán una Promoción Especial en sus Trabajos, pero los detalles fueron modificados totalmente por Galaxy. Perdón."  
Publicado Por: JTR [GM]

Por cierto, al parecer todos los Jugadores llamaron a la IA que controla TG como Galaxy, y tanto fue su popularidad que los Administradores también tomaron ese nombre; pero en fin, ese tema sobre la Promoción del nivel 100 esta aun en incógnita, y si no estoy mal, leí que cuando los Jugadores lleguen al nivel 100 pueden ingresar en un nuevo Continente llamado "Cielo Absoluto", y lo que hace interesante a ese Continente no son sus mapas de nivel 100-200, sino que en ese Continente van a estar todos los Jugadores de todos los Reinos de todo el mundo; en resumen, cuando lleguemos al nivel 100 va a ser una batalla total.

*Ding*

¿Oh? ¿Algún administrador habrá publicado un hilo? Me salí del hilo e ingrese de nuevo en la página principal del Foro. Normalmente los Administradores no publicarían hilos a menos que sea para dar una información importante, pero como Galaxy es la que toma más del 95% de las acciones del servidor es muy raro que un administrador publique un hilo en esta etapa del juego, pero nunca está de más ver las noticias que seguramente se conviertan en tendencia. Pero en el momento en que vi el Hilo Destacado me quede asombrado.

"Información de último minuto"  
Publicado por: Galaxy [ADM]

Y decía: "Primeramente gracias a todos los usuarios que juegan en Twilight Galaxy, estaré publicando este hilo en todos los foros oficiales de Twilight Galaxy para que nadie se quede sin esta información.

También doy gracias por darme este nombre, mi antiguo nombre no era mucho de mi agrado, esos diseñadores siempre tienen que nombrar todos sus programas usando números, quien les manda a usar un programa que emule la personalidad de una mujer, pero díganme ustedes ¿Desde cuándo el nombre de "PJTG202" es un buen nombre?

Recientemente he recibido muchas quejas de usuarios sobre los combates difíciles contra los Monstruos y que además estos no dan mucha experiencia cuando se les mata; exactamente el 87,9233% de los usuarios que juegan Twilight Galaxy se han quejado, así que he tomado la decisión de hacer un gran cambio y así como también cambiar algunas cosas y hacer el juego un poco más realista.

Hace unos momentos di un anuncio mundial sobre que dentro de una hora exactamente voy a cerrar los servidores y a ponerlos en mantenimiento para poder hacer esos cambios, entre los más destacados y que puedo decir en estos momentos es que los Monstruos van a ser un 50% más listos y mientras la batalla dure más tiempo sus habilidades y tiempo de reacción mejoraran; los ataques de los jugadores ahora no serán limitados por el sistema, ahora la velocidad de ataque dependerá del arma del Jugador y su velocidad de reacción, y por último, al matar a un Monstruo ahora dará 20 veces más Experiencia que antes, espero que con eso se cumpla la demanda, de todos modos y a partir del nivel 20 siguen subiendo de nivel muy rápido bajare la ganancia hasta 10 veces la velocidad actual.

Y por último, quiero hacer un anuncio, en el Servidor de Estados Unidos un Jugador ya logro adquirir la herramienta pico de su Sub-clase, en concreto para la Sub-clase de [Alquimista] y además de felicitar a ese Jugador también quiero decir que restan las otras herramientas pico de las otras Sub-Clases, estas herramientas pueden ayudar exponencialmente a sus dueños y la forma de obtenerlas es la misma en todos los servidores: a través de Búsquedas Únicas, por lo que sobra decir que si un Jugador activa esa búsqueda, inmediatamente los otros NPC que también dan esa misma búsqueda se desactivaran.

Eso es todo lo que quería decir en esta sesión, estaré activa en los Foros publicando Hilos de vez en cuando para informar sobre los avances generales en el Servidor. Y como extra, voy a abrir la primera mazmorra del Juego cuando los servidores vuelvan a abrir, aprovechen esta oportunidad para equiparse totalmente, para más información consulten en la Tabla de Cambios en el apartado de Actualizaciones en la Pagina Oficial de Twilight Galaxy; muchas gracias por su atención"

Esta IA es simplemente increíble, hasta podría jurar que se trata de un humano normal, es impresionante el resultado de la unión de todas las empresas líderes en los avances tecnológicos y la alianza de todos esos países. Refresque la pagina y ya habían más de 10.000 respuestas al Hilo, y una en particular fue destacada por la propia Galaxy.

"Señorita Galaxy, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán los servidores en mantenimiento?  
Publicado Por: MAX

Y la respuesta de Galaxy fue:

"Estarán activados de nuevo a las 12:00 hora "  
Publicado Por: Galaxy [ADM]

Muchas personas hicieron diferentes preguntas con la esperanza de que Galaxy se las respondiera, pero ningún otra respuesta fue destacada por Galaxy por lo que no le había respondido a más nadie, ya debe de estar ocupada con las actualizaciones de TG, a pesar de que es una IA no puede estar en dos sitios completamente diferentes a la vez, solo espero que esa actualización arregle mi situación actual con mi mascota y mi Daga, lo bueno es que estoy 100% seguro de que no me van a quitar mi [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo].

.

 **Y Esto es un "End" (JAJAJAJA)… Ya pues (xD). Con respecto al comienzo, solo piensen que Ren tiene una tendencia enorme al Brocon, pero para su desgracia Naruto solo la quiere de postre (espero que me entiendan xD). Ren parece haber construido su propia historia en su escuela, queda de parte de ustedes si quieren que desarrolle una sub trama donde incluye a un "Ricachón" (Un hijo de papi heredero de una gran fortuna) enamorándose de nuestra Ren, a mi si me gustaría pero no me quiero desviar de TG sin su autoridad, así que dejo eso ahí.**

 **Regresando a TG, vemos que ya Naruto no podrá beneficiarse mucho de su [Stealth] por culpa de su mascota, la cual solo sirve para comer cadáveres, pero les dejo pensando esto: "¿Para qué sirve ese 5% de absorber esencia?", eso solo lo sabe el autor (O sea, YO). Ojo con lo del [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo], esa va a ser unas (Si no la más importante) fuente de ingresos de Naruto, aunque debo de decirles que para mantener el balance de poderes, ningún Bijū tendrá otra herramienta del mismo grado de Naruto.**

 **Naruto sigue con su mala suerte y ahora le cuesta una de las mejores (Si no la mejor) Daga en esta etapa del juego, pero tiene un efecto que puede engañar nuestros ojos; esta daga podría decirse que es como los Pokemon para PVP, hay que criarlos con cuidado y tenerles paciencia, lástima que esta Daga es inútil para Naruto en estos momentos, ¿O no?...**

 **¡¿Quién vota para que Naruto se coma a Ren?!... ¡Cayeron! Es broma, ¿Pero quien espera un "Desliz"? Yo como buen samaritano les pondré a escenas subidas de tono, pero no será con Ren (xD), solo digamos que Naruto fue un Fuerdai (Para más información Google), y con esto quiero decir que no es exactamente un santo, si a lo que nada les falta a ese tipo de personas con dinero son mujeres, y después de que Naruto quedara en cómo esta deberá de andar muy mal el pobre (XD), así que bueno.**

 **Bueno, para la IA apodada ahora Galaxy (Por cierto, las siglas significa: "Proyecto Twilight Galaxy 2.02"), esta IA va a evolucionar de tal manera que será prácticamente humana en el futuro, y como ya sabrá, todas las decisiones en TG las tomara ella, los administradores, empresas y países que colaboraron para desarrollar TG no tienen nada que ver, solo se beneficiaran de los ingresos que genere el juego (xD), y como una IA no necesita dinero no tiene nada que ver; y sobre esos lectores con delirios de que las computadoras dominen el mundo, Galaxy piensa como humano, lo que significa que ve a los humanos como iguales (Aunque eso se demostrara en el futuro).**

 **Ahora bien, con respecto a las mascotas; en TG hay dos tipos de mascotas: Las Nativas y las Contratadas, las Contratadas son aquellas que los Domadores de Bestias pueden domar, lo que significa que todos los monstruos existentes en TG tienen potencial de ser Mascotas Contratadas, excepto los Monstruos Elites y superior (A menos no con medios normales) y Jefes; y las Mascotas Nativas son aquellas que cualquier Jugador puede contraer, pero este tipo de mascotas son Únicas en TG, por lo que solo existe un número limitado de ellas; este tipo de mascotas aun pueden ser domadas por un Domador de Bestias y la diferencia entre una Mascota Nativa y una Mascota Contratada iguales es que la Mascota Contratada es casi el doble de fuerte que una Mascota Nativa ya que los Domadores de Bestias tienen habilidades que mejoran a sus Mascotas. Las mascotas como tal se explicaran mejor en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Ahora con las Sub-clases, en TG existen 10 Sub-clases, las cuales son las siguientes: Herrero, Sastre, Herbolario, Minero, Alquimista, Cocinero, Ingeniero, Carpintero, Erudito y Runólogo, y cada jugador solo puede aprender una de estas Sub-clases a la vez, unas de ellas son dependientes de otras mientras que otras son parcial o completamente independientes.**

 **Los Herreros son los responsables de crear Armaduras pesadas y armas de metal así como algunas cosas hechas con minerales; el Sastre es el encargado de hacer equipamiento de cuero y de tela y alguna que otra cosa que incluya el trabajo en cuero y tela; el Herbolario se encarga de la búsqueda y recolección de las diversas hierbas desde la más común hasta la hierba más rara; el Minero se encarga de la recolección de todo tipo de minerales y también de refinarlos; el Alquimista se encarga de la elaboración de todo tipo de pociones, desde pociones de salud hasta pociones de efecto de estado; el Cocinero se encarga de procesar alimentos para hacerlos consumibles, otorgando así diversos Buff que benefician al Jugador, el Ingeniero elabora maquinaria y objetos con diferentes propósitos, algunas lo ayudan en su vida diaria como reparar equipos y ayudar en moliendas, y en perjudicar a sus oponentes; el Carpintero trabaja con todo lo relacionado con la madera, como la elaboración de arcos y ballestas como también la elaboración de Personales; el Erudito se encarga de la escritura de pergaminos mágicos que tienen muchos usos, en su mayoría ofensivos; el Runólogo se encarga de la investigación de Runas, las cuales sirven para la actualización efectiva del equipo, otorgándole mejoras a las estadísticas actuales.**

 **Habiendo explicado esto, queda de parte de ustedes decidir la Sub-clase que les gustaría que su personaje tuviera, si no me dicen los dejare sin ninguna (XD). No los entretengo más y nos leemos en otra actualización, que lo más seguro es que sea de jueves a viernes.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Cambiado Tarea, Misión, etc. A "Búsqueda".**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	5. Mejoras

**¡Hola de nuevo mis lectores! Aquí Suin trayéndoles como siempre este buen cap, y a tan solo 1 cap de terminar el periodo de gracias (xD). En este cap van a pasar cosas muy curiosas que va a afectar el desarrollo de la historia, así como también va a aparecer un personaje muy peculiar junto con otros, así que los reto a adivinar quién es quién. Para este cap no tengo nada interesante que decir, pero para el próximo si creo que diré algo más, así que no los entretengo y disfruten del capítulo (nwn).**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: CCSakuraforever, Max Uzumaki, Takumi Yousei, hpividente y a Zafir09 por sus Review en el cap anterior, e invito a los demás lectores a que participen en la historia, se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 3: Mejoras.**

—Onii-chan, me estoy yendo— Ren me miro por última vez antes de salir del apartamento.

Ya son casi las 10am, Ren entra a clases hoy a las 10:30am así que todavía está a tiempo de llegar, menos mal que el horario de la escuela en donde inscribí a Ren es muy flexible, de otro modo se nos hubiera hecho difícil anteriormente el que ella fuera a la escuela debido a mis horarios de trabajo y demás factores como el tener que irnos a pie en algunas ocasiones. Pero ya el pasado pasó, eso es lo bueno.

Fui a la sala y me acosté en el sofá, el Aire Acondicionado de la sala es un poco más potente que el del cuarto, y se nota más ahora que estamos a mediados de julio. Tome mi teléfono que estaba en la mesa a mi derecha y entre en la Pagina Oficial de Twilight Galaxy; desgraciadamente todavía Galaxy no había publicado la Lista de Cambios, y aun faltan otras dos horas para que los Servidores abran.

Sin Ren aquí, sin trabajo, sin Twilight Galaxy… Solo me queda quedarme y morirme de aburrimiento por otras dos horas. Veo el Galaxy Cup en mi muñeca derecha y me entra un pensamiento; se supone que este es un aparato de último modelo actualmente, no creo que solo se use para entrar a Twilight Galaxy, tal vez tiene algunos otros usos además de ese. Lo encendí pero no dije el comando para entrar a TG, en su lugar me le quede viendo por un rato, ese maldito de Sasuke no me dio el manual de instrucciones, ¿Cómo demonios le hare yo para…?

"Comprobando muestra de ADN…"

"Verificando con la información en la Nube…"

"ID encontrado, vinculando con el Dispositivo Móvil a su nombre…"

"Vinculación completada, procediendo a registrar el Usuario…"

" **Bienvenido Nuevo Usuario, muchas gracias por usar el Modo Satelital de su Galaxy Cup. Como es su primera vez usando el Modo Satelital permítame explicarle el cómo va esto; con el Modo Satelital usted ya no necesitara usar su Teléfono, ya que con el Galaxy Cup usted podrá llamar, mandar mensajes, Navegar por Internet y hasta jugar en las apps, tal y como si estuviera usando su teléfono, solo que todo se hará con su mente; lo que diferencia el Galaxy Cup de los teléfonos además de esa característica es que mientras usted esté jugando Twilight Galaxy, todavía podrá mantenerse al tanto de los acontecimientos del exterior y hasta podrá contactar con el Exterior. Para más información consulte el Manual de Usuario digital o físico, muchas gracias.** "

Una pantalla holográfica había aparecido frente a mi parecida al Menú de TG, y lo que decía sinceramente me sorprendió. Encendí mi teléfono solo para descubrir que la pantalla principal decía "Enlazado" y lo raro es que no podía cambiar entre pantallas, pero si lo que me decía esa pantalla holográfica era cierto, entonces no necesitare de nuevo este teléfono, y yo que estaba pensando comprarme otro teléfono. Esto será interesante.

-_Tiempo después_-

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve investigando y probando esta nueva función del Galaxy Cup, lo cierto es que logre hacer algunas cosas interesantes. Enlace el Galaxy Cup de modo que cuando un Administrador o la misma Galaxy inicie un Hilo en el Foro me avise, también por si hay algún cambio en la Pagina Oficial y por motivos de seguridad puse que el Galaxy Cup me avisara si alguien abriera la puerta del apartamento y con solo un pensamiento llamaría a la policía, esta función sí que es interesante.

*Ding*

Una notificación hizo que dejara de ver mi Instashot ( ***1** ) y me emocione cuando vi que Galaxy había agregado un nuevo apartado en la Pagina Oficial llamado Tabla de Actualización 1.20v. Vi la hora y quede sorprendido de que ya fueran las 11:45am, había pasado más de una hora y media investigando, pero aunque sea perdí un poco el tiempo de manera productiva. La Pagina Oficial de TG tardo aproximadamente 10s segundos en abrir, tomando en cuenta que el servicio de Internet estaba directamente conectado al Satélite y que la tecnología había avanzado hasta desarrollar el 6G, hasta los videos en 8k de más de 1 hora en menos de 10m, podríamos decir que la Pagina Oficial tardo demasiado tiempo en cargar.

Pero en el momento en que la Pagina cargo pude ver la razón de la tardanza, actualmente la cantidad de personas en la Pagina superaba los 2 millones, es demasiado impresionante el solo hecho de que los servidores todavía funcionen es una hazaña en sí mismo, ya que ni siquiera las Paginas Internacionales soportarían el hecho de que más de 2 millones de personas ingresaran al MISMO tiempo, y el numero seguía aumentando hasta empezar a detenerse a casi 4 millones. Sobra decir que esta Pagina está destinada a los usuarios de habla Inglesa, no solo a los de Estados Unidos.

Me traslade rápidamente al sitio donde estaba la Tabla de Actualizaciones, pero nuevamente tuve que esperar un buen rato hasta que la pagina abriera, lo bueno fue que el contenido de la Pagina no me decepciono, fácilmente habían más de 100 cambios, principalmente corrección de errores, pero habían unos que fueron destacados por la misma Galaxy escribiéndolos en letras moradas en vez de letras negras (El fondo de la Pagina es una Galaxia).

-Corrección en la Velocidad de Ataque: El parámetro de la Velocidad de Ataque fue eliminado, en su lugar la Velocidad de Ataque depende de las estadísticas FUR para los Guerreros y Arqueros y de las estadísticas AGI para Asesinos y Arqueros (Los Arqueros se benefician de esas dos estadísticas). Las razas como Enanos todavía tendrán su desventaja. Los Magos seguirán teniendo su velocidad de casteo intacta.

-Añadida Búsquedas: Se añadieron un total de 1000 Búsquedas normales, 500 Búsquedas Ocultas y 200 Búsquedas Únicas, queda de parte de los Jugadores encontrarlas.

-Parámetro Suerte: Se añadió una nueva estadística llamada Suerte, todos los Jugadores tendrán 1 de Suerte por defecto. La Suerte no puede subir mediante Equipamientos ni Subiendo de Nivel, solo se puede obtener mediante Logros Únicos y Búsquedas Únicas. Este Parámetro influye en la cantidad de Caídas de Monstruos y Jugadores así como en el porcentaje de Crítico y en posibilidades de ganar un Sorteo.

-Aumento de IA: Todas las entidades dentro de Twilight Galaxy son un 50% más inteligente, algunas hasta toman sus propias decisiones, queda de parte de los Jugadores el guiar correctamente la conversación para adquirir Búsquedas Futuras.

-Aumento en la cantidad de Experiencia: Ahora los Monstruos dan 20 veces más experiencia (Este cambio puede ser modificado o removido).

-Requisitos para aumentar de nivel: Ahora se requiere aproximadamente 15% más de Experiencia para subir de nivel en comparación a la versión original.

-Aumento en la Caída: Ahora los Monstruos tienen un 5% más posibilidades de soltar Equipamiento, y soltaran 10% más Monedas.

-Armas Mágicas: Se incluyeron un total de 10 armas únicas con capacidades muy sobre-salientes, entre esas capacidades están la Opción de Evolucionar a un nivel más alto, adquirir Habilidades Únicas y aumentar su daño. Estas Armas Mágicas se podrán conseguir mediante eventos Muy Raros, y estarán vinculadas con su dueño una vez se equipan. Advertencia: Completar 10 Búsquedas Ocultas es más fácil que conseguir un Arma Mágica, buena suerte a los Jugadores el conseguirlas.

-Mazmorra de Nivel 5: Se añadió una Mazmorra llamada [Cueva del Abismo], la pueden conseguir en las afueras de su respectiva Aldea. Esta Mazmorra es para 5 personas y al final de la Mazmorra habrá un Jefe de rango Bronce, por lo tanto el Equipamiento que soltara va a ser Bronce. Para más información consulta con el NPC [Alfred, Enano Guardián] en la entrada de la Mazmorra.

-Parámetro Crítico: Se añadió junto con la Posibilidad Critica un nuevo modo de conseguir que el golpe sea Critico, pero queda de parte de los Jugadores encontrar ese método, puedo asegurar que sus golpes siempre serán Críticos cuando descubran el método.

-Añadido el Parámetro "Desgaste": Mientras más dure una pelea o mientras más daño reciba cada lado, se le otorgara una desventaja llamada [Desgaste], la cual reducirá la Velocidad de Movimiento y afectara levemente al cerebro.

-Añadido el Parámetro "Debilidad": Cuando la salud de cualquiera de ambos lados baje al 15%, el cuerpo se empezara a sentir más pesado (Parecido a la Desventaja [Desgaste]), y cuando baje al 10% la capacidad de pelea se reducirá exponencialmente.

-Simulación de Perdidas: Ahora si reciben un fuerte golpe en alguna extremidad, pueden perder la capacidad de moverla por algún tiempo (Si es en la cabeza reciben [Aturdimiento] dependiendo la fuerza del golpe); esto se verá influido por la estadística "CON". Las extremidades no se pueden desprender por consideración a los Jugadores menores de edad.

-Añadido modo +18: Ahora los Jugadores se podrán quitar la ropa Interior, pero esto solo se puede hacer en habitaciones de posada u hoteles. Si un Jugador se quita la Ropa Interior frente a un Jugador del sexo opuesto menor de 18, el Jugador mayor será automáticamente denunciado por el servidor perdiendo el 50% de sus objetos actuales (Incluido equipamiento) y será encarcelado por 2 días (Si el Jugador se desconecta el tiempo restante en la cárcel se detiene hasta que vuelva en línea).

-Añadido "Castigo de los Cielos": Si una Jugadora se siente acosada por otro Jugador, los puede denunciar y dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto se puede a incurrir una pena de entre quitarle el 25% de sus objetos y 75% de oro, al borrado permanente y expulsión de Twilight Galaxy además de un historial policiaco en la INTERPOL. Los servidores de Twilight Galaxy siempre están al pendiente de cada Jugador, nada se escapa de mis ojos. Además, si un Jugador acosa a una NPC, la NPC también lo puede denunciar y el castigo va a ser el mismo.

-Teñir la ropa: Ahora la Ropa Interior se puede cambiar o teñir, para eso tienen que ir a una nueva tienda llamada "Baby Show" (El Nombre varía según el servidor). Dependiendo el modelo o el color que decida puede costar más o menos dinero.

-Ropa de Uso Diario: Los Jugadores pueden optar por usar Ropa de Uso diario en cambio de sus Equipos siempre que estén en una Ciudad o sitio seguro (también se puede usar en el Desierto, pero no es recomendable).

-Ocultar Equipo: Si se está usando su Equipamiento, puede optar por ocultarlo para mostrar la Ropa de Uso Diaria o Ropa Interior, pero las estadísticas del Equipamiento se pierden hasta que vuelva a "Mostrarse".

-Árbol de Habilidades: Se añadieron un total de 45 nuevas Habilidades, cinco para cada Clase elegida, las pueden aprender mediante el Drop de Monstruos.

-Aumento en la Tasa de Caída de Libros: Con el aumento de la Tasa de Drop de Monstruos, la caída de Libros también se vio influenciada aumentando de 1/10000 a 1/1000 Monstruos, lo que equivale que subió de 0,01% a 0,1%.

Bien, debemos de decir que Galaxy hizo mucho trabajo en todo este tiempo, hacer más de 100 cambios en menos de 24 horas sola es digno de elogio, y más si tenemos en cuenta los cambios destacados, solamente el cambio de la Experiencia y el aumento de la inteligencia de los NPC debe de requerir los cambios y reemplazo de infinidades de líneas de código, por nada se le considera la IA más avanzada de todo el mundo cuya característica principal es que puede evolucionar por sí misma.

Todos los cambios me gustaron, y más el que ahora podemos usar Ropa Diaria y que las batallas no pueden durar mucho, eso a hace el juego más realista, solo falta que se añada el Hambre y Resistencia. La parte de +18 años no me convence mucho, aunque si pienso un poco, esta mejora si servirá mucho, ya que esa característica significa que ahora los Jugadores podrán tener sexo dentro del juego y por lo tanto los delitos de violación y similares deberían bajar, o eso creo yo.

Y cuando el PK este activo, los delitos por asesinato y homicidio deben de bajar también al igual que paso con Royal Wall, aunque como TG es más realista que Royal Wall, los asesino deben de disfrutar más ¿No? Creo que estoy pensando mucho esto. El Debuff de Debilidad también es bueno, en Royal Wall si aunque sea quedabas a 1 de vida podías demostrar todo tu potencial, ahora en TG mientras menos vida tengas más débil te vuelves.

Otro cambio que me impresiono fue el de Velocidad de Ataque, por lo menos me alegra saber que no dependerá del sistema limitar la Velocidad de Ataque, sino que lo limitara él como el Jugador evolucione a su personaje. Los Asesinos por ser personajes de AGI se beneficiaran mucho, creo que en mi estado actual puedo hacer de 4-6 ataques por segundos si tengo en cuenta mi AGI y la daga que tengo, aunque en el futuro mi Velocidad de Ataque puede aumentar o disminuir dependiendo el peso de las Dagas que usare.

Y otra cosa, el tema de las Armas Mágicas, las características de esas Armas se escuchan demasiada rota, creo que si una de esas armas llega a aparecer en manos de un Jugador puede romper el balance del juego si la desarrolla totalmente. Aunque hay algo que me da curiosidad, la Daga que recibí tiene la capacidad de aumentar su Daño, y eso de por si está roto, pero como las Armas Mágicas recién se agregaron eso no significara que mi Daga sea un Arma Mágica ¿No?

Los servidores vuelven a abrir en unos 15 minutos, será mejor que me prepare para entrar y ver de primera mano algunos de esos cambios, mentiría si no me siento emocionado al saber sobre esa Mazmorra, aunque se necesite ser nivel 5 para entrar, menos mal que solo necesito subir otro nivel aunque lo que me mata es que además de eso se necesite 5 personas de nivel 5 para entrar, si me pongo a calcular el nivel máximo actual seria el nivel 3, 4 cuanto mucho para aquellos grandes grupos y Gremios no Oficial, creo que tendré que esperar a más tardar pasado mañana para entrar.

A solo segundos de que el reloj del Galaxy Cup marcara las 12:00pm, me acosté en la cama y justo cuando cambio la hora di el comando para entrar. La sensación fue un poco distinta a las anteriores dos, eso debe ser por uno de los cambios menores que ahora el Cerebro estará un 55% conectado al Juego, eso significara que nos cansaremos menos que antes y podamos estar más tiempo conectados.

Cuando me conecte el mar de Jugadores que también se habían conectado al mismo tiempo que yo se precipitaron hacia los terrenos de caza o hacia donde se había formado la nueva Mazmorra, más tarde le echare un vistazo a ver qué tal, no me quiero involucrar con todo esos locos. Revise mi inventario y suspire aliviado al ver que mi [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] seguía ahí, aunque Galaxy me había felicitado indirectamente todavía tenía mis dudas; y también note algo que todavía seguía conmigo.

—Mi antiguo-nuevo enemigo— vi con ojos afilados al maldito [Murciélago Gris] que sobrevolaba mi cabeza.

—Pii— el [Murciélago Gris] me vio como si estuviera viendo a un dios, si no fueras mi mascota te clavaria mi Daga entre tus cejas ( **Expresión, no sé si los Murciélagos tienen cejas** ).

Mejor voy a subir al nivel 5 y dejar de prestar atención a este animal, aunque los mapas de esos niveles están un poco alejados de la Aldea, pero Galaxy añadió Tele-transportadores en cada mapa, el único requisito es que el Jugador debe de haber estado ahí anteriormente, pero los Tele-transportadores de esos Mapas solo te pueden devolver a la Aldea y además, esos Tele-transportadores solo cubren una región, en caso del Tele-transportador de la Aldea de Principiantes, solo cubre los Mapas de nivel 1-10.

Fui al sitio donde se encontraba el Tele-transportador e hice una pequeña cola para usarlo, en el momento en que decidí Tele-transportarme al Mapa [Valle de Flores] que era un Mapa de Nivel 4, cambie de opinión y decidí ir al Mapa [Pradera Rocosa] que es un Mapa también de nivel 4. Se preguntaran el motivo del porque voy a ese mapa, y es que mientras veía la información sobre los Jefes, vi que uno de esos Jefes se parecía a los [Suricatos de Roca] que son característicos de ese mapa, tal vez si tengo un poco de suerte me encuentre con ese jefe, sino simplemente iré al siguiente mapa que se llama [Bosque Azulejo] que es de nivel 6 y queda muy cerca de [Pradera Rocosa].

Al Tele-transpórtame me recibió un paisaje cubierto de un montón de rocas, y de vez en cuando se podía ver unas rocas en movimiento. Esas "Rocas" en movimiento eran [Suricatos de Roca], el cual según mi punto de vista son un dolor en el trasero; no tienen mucho ataque y sus Habilidades no hacen mucho daño, pero su HP y Defensa son más alto que el promedio, y lo peor es que tienen una Habilidad que llama de 2-5 [Suricatos de Rocas] para que vengan a ayudar.

Me oriente un poco mirando el Mini-mapa para saber en donde quedaba el centro del Mapa, normalmente los Jefes se generan en esos lugares. Menos mal que el Tele-transportador quedo señalizado en el mapa una vez que lo usemos, ya que normalmente el Mini-mapa solo sirve para orientación, no te marca lugares de interés, Enemigos ni Jugadores, solo es un Mapa Geográfico común y corriente.

Mientras revisaba el mapa note algo poco común en mi ventana de Estadística, primero era lo obvio, el parámetro de Velocidad de Ataque fue eliminado y reemplazado con Suerte, pero lo raro es que mi Suerte era de 7 en vez de ser 1 tal y como debería ser la de todos los Jugadores; aunque si me pongo a pensar, la manera de subir la Suerte es realizar Logros únicos y completar Búsquedas, y ciertamente he cumplido algunos Logros Únicos, pero para tener tanta suerte es demasiado; si los cálculos son correctos, tengo un 7% de obtener más Drop de los Monstruos así que no me quejo.

Me acerco cada vez más al centro del mapa pero todavía no hay rastro del Jefe de estas cosas, y el revoloteo de mi estúpida macota me pone nervioso con cada minuto que pasa; si quiero salir inmune de esta tengo que estar mínimo a 10m de los [Suricatos de Rocas] para no atraer su Aggro, y pelear contra uno de esos es un dolor de cabeza a decir verdad, su alta defensa es suficiente como para hacer llorar a los pobres Asesinos, cuyo ataque inicial es el peor de todos; solo espero que el Jefe no tenga tanta defensa como esos bichos, si no creo que durare mucho tiempo si no estoy mal, ya que cuando la defensa supera hasta cierto punto el ataque máximo, lo que quitaría es 0 en vez de 1.

Veo una pequeña montaña a lo lejos, y lo raro es que no hay [Suricatos de Roca] en las cercanías, por lo que solo deja 2 opciones, o el Jefe está en la cima de esa montaña o es la entrada a un mapa, espero que sea la primera opción, ya que bien es bueno explorar mapas, mi objetivo actual es encontrar y matar un jefe, necesito unos buenos pantalones, alguien como yo no debería andar en pelotas por los campos cazando Monstruos, bromas aparte, ya estos pantalones de Madera no me sirven así que necesito cambiarlos cuando llegue al nivel 5.

[Suricato de Piedra] (Jefe/Bronce)  
Nivel: 7  
HP: 500/500  
DEF: 19  
Ataque: 20-31  
Habilidades: [Roca Afilada], [Piel de Roca]

Justo en la cima de la montaña vi a un Suricato un poco más grande que el resto, y cuando vi sus Estadísticas dos fuertes emociones brotaron en mí, la primera fue el éxtasis de encontrar al Jefe sin tener que pasar horas buscando, la segunda fue la desesperación, la defensa del Jefe es demasiado alta, y esa Habilidad [Piel de Roca] la aumenta un 50%, por lo que casi siempre tendré que lidiar con una defensa de 29, y mi ataque máximo es de solo 20, así que mis mayores temores se cumplieron, no podre romper la defensa del Jefe y estoy más que seguro que ni siquiera le hare 1 punto de daño; pero existe un dicho "El que no arriesga no gana"; no importa si tendré que depender de habilidades, pero matare a esa nutria.

Cuando me le acerco lo suficiente como para activar su Aggro, el Jefe hace un movimiento con su cola y el suelo bajo mis pies se ilumina, me apresuro a esquivar y al instante después de esquivar una decena de rocas se elevan al cielo; el Jefe furioso de haber fallado su ataque se pone en cuatro patas y su cuerpo brilla un poco, aquí es donde inicia la ardua tarea. Me le acerco con más rapidez y aprovechando el momento en que vuelve a usar [Roca Afilada] me le cuelo por la espalda y le clavo la daga usando [Ambush].

"-13"

Uno de los cambios después del mantenimiento fueron los modos de usar una Habilidad; técnicamente existen dos modos, el Modo Asistido que es cuando seleccionas mentalmente la Habilidad y el Sistema te la activa, y el Modo Automático que es cuando haces la pose inicial de la Habilidad y se activa automáticamente. La diferencia importante que creo yo entre esos dos modos, es que en el Modo Automático puedes cancelar la Habilidad mientras que en el Modo Asistido no, además que el Modo Automático es mucho más rápido.

Gracias a ese nuevo sistema pude decidir cuándo y cómo atacar a la nutria esa hecha de roca, ya que para maximizar el efecto de [Ambush] siempre buscaba apuñalar su espalda. El modo de ataque de esta nutria fue sencillo de analizar, cuando no golpea su cola contra el piso previniendo su habilidad [Roca Afilada], atacaría usando su cola y deslizándose bajo mi defensa, pero lo que esta nutria no sabía era que como Asesino no hay nadie mejor deslizándose que nuestra clase.

"-21"

Unos de mis [Ambush] golpea a la nutria cuando su [Armadura de Rocas] perdió la efectividad, así que le quite casi el doble que las veces anteriores, eso me ahorro 30 segundos de lucha. Cuando la nutria vio que ninguno de sus ataques aterrizo en mi, se enojo y cambio su patrón de ataque, ahora trataría de morderme y arañar con sus garras hechas de piedra y si tuviera la oportunidad también me atacaría con su cola; esta nueva estrategia funcionaria muy bien con Jugadores de Elite, pero contra alguien de mi calibre es solo otro juego de niños.

Menos mal que no desperdiciaba ningún movimiento, ya que si no ya estaría muy cansado como para seguir luchando, en menos de lo esperado ya la pelea se había alargado por 10min y los efectos del nuevo Debuff se hacían notar, por ahora mis ataques habían bajado 2 puntos cada vez que usaba [Ambush], y ni se diga de mis ataques normales, habían veces en los que ni siquiera le sacaba 1 punto, creo que tendré que empezar a asignar puntos a CON, no creí tener la necesidad de asignar puntos a esa Estadística hasta llegar al nivel 8, pero estos cambios me obligan a hacerlo.

El alivio invadió mi rostro cuando la salud del enemigo bajo al 20%, solo me quedaba como máximo unos 5min de lucha a base de [Ambush], al menos el patrón de ataque de la nutria esta no ha variado mucho, como que se dio cuenta que no importa el patrón de ataque que use, no supondrá ningún avance; esta nutria debe sentirse terrible si es que tiene sentimientos, el simple hecho de no poder ni tocar un pelo de mi cabeza debe ser frustrante.

"-42"

Que ironía, el único critico en la batalla salió justo en el último golpe, y con eso la nutri… Digo, Jefe se derrumbo. Hasta ahora esta ha sido unas de las peleas más arduas que he tenido, y ni siquiera quiero imaginarme la dificultad de las luchas futuras, si tan solo mi estúpida mascota pudiera atacar al menos, con eso las batallas se reducirían en gran manera y la presión psicológica también disminuiría, si tan solo esta mascota atacara…

[Notificación del Sistema: Has matado a un [Suricato de Piedra], recibiste un total de 8750 Puntos de Experiencia]

¡Increíble! Comparada con la Experiencia que adquirí al matar a ese tonto Murciélago es sin duda muy buena, esta es la experiencia que un Jefe debería de dar, aunque debido al cambio, ahora se necesita más experiencia para subir, pero aun así mi barra subió del 3% a casi 90%, si muelo un poco más debería de subir al nivel 5 sin problemas, pero por ahora lo que me preocupa es el Drop del jefe. Cerca del cadáver había 14 de Cobre, cuatro piezas de equipamiento que de las cuales dos brillaban en verde y un Libro con una tapadera gastada… Espera, ¡¿Un libro?! No me digas.

[Rompe Barra]: Enseña al Personaje la Habilidad [Rompe Barra].  
Requisitos: Asesino.

¡Qué bien! El aumento en la tasa de Drop de Libros de Habilidad sí que se nota, y eso que los Jefes anteriormente tendrían de 1-10% de posibilidad de soltar un Libro de Habilidad, con la actualización actual eso aumentaría a prácticamente 20%, creo que debería de ir a probar suerte haber si encuentro otra vez al Jefe de [Cueva Oscura], ya que en el mejor de los casos me soltaría otro Libro de Habilidades.

*Plaf* *Plaf* *Plaf*

—Estoy fascinada con tu manera de matar a ese Jefe, creo que actualmente no puedo copiar tus movimientos— una voz suave pero autoritaria suena a mis espaldas alertándome.

Mierda, me descuide cuando estaba matando al Jefe y no sentí que alguien se me acercaba; como Asesino eso sería equivalente a perder la vida, y como solista eso ya seria perder un nivel que tanto me costó ganar. Me volteo y veo a tres personas, una Sacerdotisa, un Guardián y una Elemental que parecía ser la líder; este grupo es el estándar en esta etapa del juego, un DPS, un TM y un Healer, creo que yo estaría en un grupo de ese tipo si no fuera solista.

El Guardián tenía como IGN Ancient Sage y parecía tener unos 24 años, su equipamiento podría decirse que es muy bueno, casi completamente equipado con Madera con lo único faltante era un escudo, aunque con una construcción de 3-1-1 o 3-2 debería aguantar; la Sacerdotisa tenía como IGN Mind Eye y su edad rondaba los 19-20 años, su equipamiento al igual que el Guardián era completamente de Madera, y hasta su Personal era diferente al que con el que iniciaban los Magos normalmente.

Pero la que más me llamo la atención fue la Elemental, su apariencia aunque hacia creer que tiene mi misma edad, su sola aura daba una sensación completamente diferente; su equipamiento se ve mucho mejor que el de la Sacerdotisa, lo único que le faltaría seria equipo de grado Bronce. Pero su equipamiento no fue lo que me llamo la atención de ella, en realidad fueron esos ojos blancos que parecía ser ciega, y si a eso le agregamos su cabello igualmente blanco me daba una sensación familiar, y eso si que hay que tenerlo en cuenta, ya que si me es familiar es que ya la he tratado, y yo no trataba con personas comunes.

—Crescent Moon, un placer conocerlo Experto— se acerca a mí y me tiende su mano.

—El gusto es mío Senior— trate de verme humilde para no atraer mucho su atención, pero el que haya matado a un jefe solo y que me sobrepasaba en niveles no ayudo en mucho.

—Eres muy humilde, pero mis ojos no se paran en personas comunes, y si estoy en lo correcto, debió de ser usted el que mato al primer Jefe de rango Bronce, ¿O me equivoco? — rayos, me atrapo, ¿Qué hago ahora?

—Oh, creo que me atrapaste, aunque preferiría seguir mi camino— di media vuelta dispuesto a recoger el Drop del Jefe.

— ¿Mis ojos no me engañan? ¿Esos no son equipos de rango Bronce? — esta mujer sí que tiene el cuerpo rápido, se acerco a mi antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

—Es lo que Senior piensa, esos son equipos de rango Bronce— trate de no verme sorprendido, cualquiera con una percepción decente sabría que esta mujer me está probando.

—Si son hermosos, me encantaría tener uno…— se deslizo devuelta al lado de sus amigos, sus movimientos fueron tan fluidos que hasta me impresionaron.

—El Senior debe de estar ocupada…—

—Deja de llamarme "Senior", estoy bien con Moon; pero, aun no me has dicho tu IGN— ¿Esta mujer es un poco atrevida o es cosa mía?

—Kurama— no tenía más opción, aunque no se puede hacer PK en esta etapa, esta mujer me da un poco de mala espina.

—Excelente— empezó a manipular su menú personal, aunque no sé lo que estaba haciendo.

[Anuncio del Sistema: El Jugador [Crescent Moon] quiere ser tu amigo ¿Aceptas?]

— ¿Eh? — la mire con sorpresa, no me esperaba que me enviara una solicitud.

—Conozco a los tipos como tú, siempre quieren ir a su modo así que no quiero presionarte, así que quiero una relación de ganar-ganar contigo— entrecerré los ojos mientras la veía, ya me imaginaba este final.

— ¿Cómo va a ser esta relación ganar-ganar? — aunque ya se a lo que se refiere, aun le pregunte para estar seguro.

—Yo en lo personal no tengo confianza de ganarle a un Jefe a menos que todo mi Gremio venga, y como al hacer eso vamos a perder más de lo que vamos a ganar entonces no corro el riesgo; pero viéndote capaz de ganar contra un Jefe con esa facilidad, quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo: Nos vendes lo que no necesites y lo que necesites me lo pides, así de fácil— bien, pensé que sus términos fueran más complicados, y por la forma en la que habla significa que es parte o lidera un gran gremio, por ahora no me conviene tener una mala relación con esta mujer.

—Acepto, actualmente tengo 3 equipos de rango Bronce, una espada, una túnica y unas botas pesadas y también tengo tres equipos de rango Madera, eso sin meter el Drop que aun no veo— la boca de Moon hizo una "O", creo que no se imaginaba que tuviera tantas cosas.

—Los equipos de rango Madera te los voy a comprar a 30 Cobre, las Armaduras Pesadas a 35 Cobre; en cuanto a los equipos de Bronce, la espada a 1 Plata con 10 de Cobre, la Túnica a 90 de Cobre y las Botas Pesadas a 80 de Cobre, ¿Te parece bien? — ahora fue el turno mío de asombrarme, el que ella tenga ese capital en esta etapa del juego es digno de admiración, esto afirma mi teoría de que tiene un Gremio que la respalda, y ese Gremio no es para nada pequeño.

—Acepto tu oferta— casi asentí automáticamente, ni yo me resistiría a esa oferta; si sumo bien ya tendría casi 4 Plata.

—Espero que lo que el Jefe te soltó sea bueno, me lo muestras en la Aldea. Nos vamos— dio media vuelta y le dio una orden a sus compañeros.

—Qué bueno que ya se fue, me estaba poniendo nervioso— me di vuelta solo para ver como mi estúpida mascota se iba a comer el cadáver del Jefe, no sé lo que estaba haciendo mientras Moon estaba aquí.

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, su [Murciélago Gris] ha absorbido la esencia de un [Suricato de Piedra] y su conteo aumenta en +1]

Oh, la única Habilidad inútil de mi inútil mascota se ha activado, pero ¿Qué es eso de +1? ¿La absorción de esencia ayudara en algo? Hasta ahora no se ha activado ni una vez, y eso que el porcentaje de que se active es de 5% y eso sería 1/20, porcentualmente ya se debería de haber activado al menos tres veces, pero ahora es que se activo, por lo menos sé que esa Habilidad no se ha dañado. Revise el estado de mi mascota para ver si algo ha cambiado, y efectivamente, algo cambio, pero no era lo que me esperaba.

[Chupa-esencia]: El usuario se come el cadáver de un Monstruo o Jugador y hay un 5% de posibilidades que absorba su esencia. (Conteo: 1/1000)

Momento, ¿Significa que se debe de activar otras 999 veces más? La fortuna no me sonríe, al menos pude hacerme amigo de una buena dama hoy. Pero, ¿Qué pasara una vez se llene el conteo? Aunque el que se active esas otras veces va a llevar un tiempo, si cuento bien, mínimo tiene que absorber a como 20000 cadáveres más; si soy optimista, alrededor del nivel 20 ya debería de llegar a 1000 el conteo, solo espero que el final sea algo bueno.

A parte de mi nueva socia, lo que más me entusiasma es el Drop del Jefe, menos mal que oculte el Libro de Habilidades de los ojos de esa mujer, no quería que se fijara en el libro. Me acerque a donde estaban los objetos y obvie los de rango Madera, tengo casi el equipo de rango Bronce para el nivel 5, solo me hacen falta algunas cosas, solo espero que unos de estos equipos de rango Bronce me sirvan.

[Escala Montañas] (Bronce/Verde)  
Armadura Pesada  
Nivel: 5  
DEF: 4

[Protectores de Roca] (Bronce/Verde)  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 5  
DEF: 4

Por lo que veo, en las etapas actuales la defensa entre un equipo y otro no difieren mucho, pero aunque sea los nombres de los equipos no son tan obvios ahora; lo bueno es que tengo unos Guardamanos nuevo, con este puedo vender el que tenía pensado ponerme y tener otros 30 Cobre extra; voy a guardar todo esto en el Inventario y a aprender el Libro de Habilidad. Lo único que hago es tocar la portada y el Libro se convierte en partículas de luz y se internan en mi cuerpo, reviso mi apartado de Habilidades y me sorprendo por lo que veo.

[Rompe Barra] (Lv1): Fuerte golpe con una o dos Dagas que causa 110% del daño al objetivo, además de tener un efecto que rompe el 10% de la armadura del objetivo durante 10 segundos volviéndolo vulnerable a futuros ataques.  
Costo: 50 de Energía.  
Enfriamiento: 1min

Genial, ahora tengo una buena Habilidad para romper la defensa del enemigo, aunque es un mísero 10% algo hace la diferencia. Veo otra vez a mi mascota mientras pienso en su futuro, pero creo que más importante es ir a hacer negocios con Moon, el viaje a la Aldea de Principiantes es un tedioso, ya que tengo que evitar a esos Monstruos, menos mal que ahora hay Tele-transportadores, lo que me hace la tarea más fácil. Ahora vamos a hacer negocios y a ganar mi primer dinero.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Haciendo Amigos.**

 **.**

 **Y eso fue todo… ¿Qué les parecieron las actualizaciones? No se preocupen si tienen alguna duda con respecto a las actualizaciones de TG, pueden ponerlas en los Review para responderlas ya que deben de tener dudas con respectos a algunas actualizaciones y el porqué las puse, como por ejemplo la de que se puede usar ropa diaria o la de +18 (XD). Y con respecto a los castigos, fui un poco estricto pero los dejo así como están, tal vez los cambie y los ponga peores (XD).**

 **Ahora, con respecto a los personajes (Pj), a medida que pase el tiempo van a ir apareciendo tantos Pj OC como PJ de los personajes de Naruto, pero para mantener la historia balanceada, algunos pertenecerán a otros servidores, pero otros que fueron seleccionados por mi estarán en el mismo servidor de Naruto. Para el próximo cap van a empezar a aparecer los PJ que ustedes me mandaron, espero no decepcionarlos. Para el próximo capitulo hablare sobre las Mazmorras, en este cap no porque no pegaría (xD). Nos leemos luego, Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Facebook del Futuro (xD).**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	6. Haciendo Amigos

— **¡Ha regresado la más hermosa e inteligente Autora de todos los tiempo! — entra Nami azotando la puerta haciendo que el Autor se caiga de la silla.**

— **¿Tu no estabas haciendo un proyecto? — con dificultad se levanta y mira a Nami con confusión.**

— **Es solo… Espera, ¿Esta es una historia nueva? — empuja al Autor y ve la pantalla del computador.**

— **En realidad es una re-edición nivel Pr0 de WoT— una venita sale en la sien del Autor por el comportamiento de Nami.**

— **¡¿Quién carajos te dio el permiso de borrar esa historia y subir otra?! — agarra al Autor por la camisa y lo zarandea.**

— **¡Suéltame Bruja! — trata de hacer todo lo posible para soltarse.**

— **¡Ya verás como…!— en ese momento se escucha un teléfono, —Espera… ¿Hola? Si… Como digas… Eso no es así… No hagas eso… ¡Espérame con un demonio! — Cuelga la llamada y agarra su bolso que de alguna manera cayó en la cama, —Nos vemos, se escapo el Ratón del experimento, ¡No hagas nada! — dice antes de cerrar dando un portazo.**

— **Bien, hagamos las notas de Autor y subir el cap— el Autor se estira en la silla y empieza a escribir.**

 **Hola a todos mis amados lectores, espero que la estén pasando de maravilla, yo en lo personal ando un poco mal, no tengo internet… Con eso digo todo, en el momento en que estoy escribiendo estas notas estoy contando con ir a casa de mis abuelos y usar la computadora de allá para subirlo, sino bueno (XD). Vamos con las noticias, siempre me he querido hacer esta pregunta, pero se me ha olvidado ¿Quieren los nombres de las habilidades y monstruos en ingles o español? Como algunos habrán notado, las habilidades del primer cap están en ingles, pero las siguientes las cambie al español, así que voy a decidir que ustedes me digan (Stealth es Sigilo y Ambush es Emboscada). Otra cosa, se abre votaciones de nuevo para las "Parejas" de Naruto, aunque parejas van a ser más que todo concubinas, ya que la principal y dominante va a ser Ren, pero como dice el dicho: "Cuando se tiene dinero se tiene el mundo" (XD). Otra cosa ¿Quieren que le haga Opening y Ending a la historia tal y como lo hice con Descendiente P y Un Mundo Irreal?, si quieren ya tengo la canción para el Opening.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 5: Buscando Amigos.**

Al contrario del Tele-transportador de la Aldea de Principiantes, el Tele-transportador de [Praderas Rocosas] estaba prácticamente solo, en el solo había un grupo de tres Jugadores planeando lo que iban a hacer; en lo que pase junto a ellos pude escuchar como ellos se burlaban de mi creyendo que había fracasado en mi cacería, yo solo atine a reírme mentalmente, hay personas que solo ven la superficie e ignoran el interior; si no estoy mal, estoy casi 100% seguro de que esos Jugadores no van a lograr mucho, ¿Quién viene con dos MT en un mapa donde los Monstruos tienen alta Defensa? Y lo peor es que el tercero es un Healer… Cada quien con lo suyo.

Cuando llego a la Aldea de Principiantes me encuentro con una agradable vista; una gran cantidad de Jugadores caminaban de aquí hacia allá abasteciéndose, algunos Jugadores buscando algún Grupo Pub ( ***1** ) al cual unirse o amigos pasando un buen tiempo intercambiando información, en fin, cosas que hacen Jugadores No Solistas. Si bien ser Solista es bueno ya que no tienes que compartir la Experiencia ni los Drop de los Monstruos, pero hay que decir que a menos que seas un asocial no te gustaría estar siempre solo.

Ahora solo queda esperar a que Moon me contacte, una mujer de su tipo siempre debe de andar ocupada, y si su personalidad se acerca aunque sea un poco a esas mujeres pertenecientes a esas grandes compañías, va a tratar por todos los medios de atraerme, creo que podemos decir que matar a un Jefe rango Bronce frente a ella fue mi perdición, solo me queda hacer uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no caer en sus trampas de miel, no estoy acostumbrado que me manden, y más una persona de su tipo.

Creo que voy a la plaza principal de la Aldea, aunque sea ahí me puedo entretener escuchando los llamados de otros Jugadores sobre ofertas de objetos o pedidos para hacer Grupo, Moon me dijo que la esperara en la Aldea, y salir a cazar en estos momentos no sería muy conveniente, y también que no quiero ir de nuevo a esos mapas de nivel 4, me quiero trasladar a los de nivel 6 o 7, pero enfrentar un Jefe en esos mapas ya es mi limite, si apenas pude con esa nutria menos voy a poder con un Jefe de nivel 9 o superior.

En mi pequeño análisis que hago cuando me aburro me di cuenta que la proporción de Jugadores hombres y mujeres en esta Aldea de Principiantes es de aproximadamente 7:3, y si no estoy equivocado, Galaxy implemento un modo de +18 y digamos que me interesa probarlo, pero el problema es conseguir a una chica de +18 que se atreva. Ahora bien, soy guapo, soy fuerte y fui uno de los tres mejores en Bijū en cuanto a hacer estrategias, creo que soy un buen partido ¿Verdad? Lo único que me hace falta es dinero, pero eso se arregla fácil.

*Ping*— ¿Kurama? — maldita Moon, me interrumpiste mi momento de ser narcisista.

— ¿Paso algo? — me aclaro la garganta para hablar.

En TG al igual que en Royal Wall hay dos modos de comunicación a larga distancia de forma inmediata, uno es el Mensaje Privado que fue el más usado en los antiguos Juegos En Línea en PC y el otro es la Video Llamada. Las ventajas de entre las dos es que el primero sirve más es cuando estas ocupado y no tienes la capacidad para hablar, como por ejemplo en una batalla, mientras que el segundo las ventajas son obvias, puedes hablar en tiempo real con la otra persona.

—Estoy en la Tienda General, ¿Puedes venir? — ¿Tienda General? Creo que si no estoy mal ahí es donde se compra lo básico como Pociones de Salud o de Mana.

—Bien, en estos momentos estoy en la Plaza Central, en un instante estoy allá— decir "Instante" es muy de la forma literal, no hay nadie más rápido que un Asesino.

—Vale— y con eso me corto, esta mujer a veces es directa y en otras se va con rodeos, es del tipo que más odio.

Bueno, terminemos con esto, mientras más rápido concrete el negocio con esa mujer más rápido me desharé de ella, es muy mala influencia para mi estabilidad mental; aunque parezca que estoy exagerando, créanme que no ¡Ese tipo de mujer es la perdición de un hombre recto como yo! Ya vi a través de ella, no crean que me va a poder engañar, si caigo en sus garras no me va a liberar, ya estoy viendo que me va a exprimir de ambas maneras y… Bien, ya estoy delirando, conocer a muchos hombres y mujeres así en el pasado me traumo, no creo que Moon sea así… O eso quiero creer yo.

Y tal y como dije, tarde menos de dos minutos en llegar a la Tienda General y no tardo en ver a Moon en la salida de la Tienda General, y junto a ella se encuentra una mujer de unos 21 años, pelo azulado y casualmente el color de sus ojos es el mismo que Moon, y juro por dios que si ambas tienen el mismo color de cabello serian gemelas, ya que hasta ambas tienen las mismas vestimentas, solo que esa mujer que al parecer su IGN es Moon Lake es una sacerdote de raza Humana; y tengo que admitir, no pierde en ningún aspecto contra Moon. Y para no dejarlo por fuera, también esta Ancient Sage, solo falta Mind Eye.

—Hola de nuevo— camino con tranquilidad hacia ellos, si fuera mi "Yo" antiguo llegaría por medio de [Stealth], pero de nada sirve con mi mascota.

—Hasta que llegas, ¿Cómo te atreves a mantener a una joven dama esperando? — por algún motivo se queja como si fuéramos cercanos o algo así.

—Herma… Crecent Moon, el intercambio— tranquilo, no te voy a robar a tu novia.

—Sage calma, ¿No puedo quejarme por su tardanza? — Sage rueda los ojos con fastidio, te comprendo mi camarada.

—Si no te molesta, aquí tengo otros dos equipos, uno es un equipo de cuero rango Madera y otro son unas botas pesadas de rango Bronce que soltó el Jefe— le mando las estadísticas por Mensaje Privado para ver si les gusta.

— ¡Excelente! Con esto podremos terminar de armar a Ancient Sage y a uno de nuestros principales Asesinos— veo que demuestra signos de abalanzárseme encima, así que retrocedo, —Idiota— al ver que su propósito fue frustrado, me saca la lengua; ahora sí que no puedo ver a través de ella.

— ¿M-Moon? — por primera vez escucho hablar a Moon Lake desde que llegue, aunque su voz es demasiada delgada a decir verdad.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Personas como el Hermano Kurama son muy ocupadas, eso lo entiendo— ¿Ahora me llama Hermano? ¿Desde cuándo le di tantas libertades a esta mujer?, —Pero me temo que no tengo tanto dinero, ya que esas botas pesadas valen 80 Cobre al igual que las otras, menos mal que tengo a mi pequeña Lake aquí— le acaricio la cabeza a Lake haciéndola sonrojar; si no fuera porque su reacción fue tan natural podría pensar que todo fue ensayado.

— ¿Eh? P-Pe-ro Moon, n-no te-tengo dinero…— casi me caigo de la impresión cuando escuche eso, ¿Qué planea esta mujer?

—Oh, creo que te lo quite para comprar un equipo de Madera, pero bueno; ahora que veo tengo 5 Plata, así que no hay problemas— cálmate Kurama, el PVP aun no está activado en TG ni sabes donde vive esta mujer, así que mantén la calma.

— ¿Podemos hacer el intercambio? — creo que si estoy un poco más aquí puedo explotar.

—Claro, claro; lo que diga el Hermano Kurama— ella me sonríe con dulzura, aunque no sé porque siento que se parece cuando un depredador ve a su presa.

—Aquí esta— abro la ventana de intercambio y pongo todos los equipos, ella en su lugar pone 4 Plata con 65 Cobre, parece que también es buena en matemáticas.

— ¡GUAU! Equipo de Bronce, si que es hermoso. Mira Sage, ¿No estás celoso de que tenga en mis manos tanto equipo de Bronce? — estoy empezando a pensar que ella tiene múltiple personalidad.

—Por favor Moon, eres Líder de Gremio, compórtate— veo claramente como una venita aparece en la sien de Sage, ya estoy empezando a simpatizar con él.

—Solo estas celoso— le saca la lengua y luego me vuelve a mirar, —A decir verdad tengo otro favor que pedirte Hermano Kurama— bien, ahora que va querer esta mujer que haga por ella.

—Si está en mis posibilidades lo hare, aunque unirme a ti no está dentro— de inmediato le pongo sus límites, malgastar saliva tampoco es bueno.

—Eso ya me lo dejaste en claro idiota— ahora su mohín se parece a la de una adolecente, estoy confundido, —Es un favor que te voy a pedir como mi igual— esa última oración me deja en blanco.

— ¿Eh? — a decir verdad eso fue lo único que pude articular.

—Ella es una nueva Jugadora de este tipo de juegos, así que no sabe mucho y quiero pedirte que como veterano puedas acogerla bajo tu ala— la veo agarrar la mano de Moon Lake y la empuja hacia a mí, pero todavía no me recupero de lo que ella dijo anteriormente, ¿Desde cuándo soy su igual? ¿Logro lo que yo no pude?

—Yo… Si… No… Yo…— ahora me quedo conmocionado analizando lo que me dijo ahora, ¿Acoger a esta novata bajo mi ala? ¿A que se refie…? ¡Moon!

— ¡Bien! Ahora estas bajo el cuidado del Hermano Kurama Lake, cuídate— se da media vuelta y se va junto a Sage dejando a Lake junto conmigo.

—Oye, espera ¡Moon! — cuando reacciono ya ella se perdió entre el mar de Jugadores, trato de contactarla mediante Video Llamada o Mensaje Privado pero corto todo tipo de conversación… ¡Esta mujer!

—S-S-Se-Señor K-Kura-Kurama, ¿N-No es-esta fe-feliz c-con-conmigo? — volteo a ver a Lake y ella baja la mirada, aparentemente iba a empezar a llorar.

— ¡Espera! ¡No llores! — ve alarmado mis alrededores para ver si alguien nos presta atención y la agarro por ambos hombros y la meto a un callejón, así al menos no llamaremos la atención.

— ¡Kyaa! — bueno, esa reacción fue lógica pero… Ahora que me pongo a pensar, eso cuenta como acto de acoso.

— ¡Lake, y-yo no…!— por favor, no me denuncies, fue sin querer.

—S-Se-Señor Kura-Kurama, no s-se pre-preocu-preocupe, no l-lo de-denun-ciare— ahora puedo respirar en paz, por lo menos esta chica es comprensiva; veo como hace un movimiento hacia la derecha con su mano, ahí debe de estar eliminando el anuncio que le pregunta si quiere denunciarme.

— ¡Gracias! — me inclino ante ella, no podría soportar perder cosas en estos momentos. Pero ahora que lo peor de lo peor paso, ahora solo queda lo peor, ¿Qué hago con ella?, no puedo simplemente decirle que se vaya, aunque antes fui bueno rompiendo corazones de mujeres, cambie con Ren, y ahora si le digo eso a Lake será como si estuviera lastimando a Ren, — ¿Qué hago? — le doy la espalda y empiezo a caminar lentamente, la situación no es buena pero a la vez si lo es; no es buena porque no tenía pensado empezar a cazar en grupo por los momentos, y es buena porque mi compañero es una mujer, —Si tal vez…— me volteo de golpe y mis manos aterrizan en dos suaves almohadas, — ¿Eh? — Las aprieto y alzo la mirada solo para ver el rostro sonrojado de Lake, — ¡Fue sin querer! — de inmediato quito mis manos y me alejo.

—N-No se pre-preocupe— de nuevo hace el movimiento de su mano hacia la derecha.

—Gracias— me vuelvo a inclinar y le doy otra vez la espalda.

Tener un compañero no es malo, y más si es un Healer como lo es Lake, ya que eso es lo que me hace falta con urgencia, con ella a mi lado podría recibir uno o dos golpes sin poner en peligro mi vida, claro, no es que fuera a recibir esos golpes de a gratis, pero un seguro siempre es bueno; pero también está el tema de mi Nivel de Habilidad, no quiero destacar ahora que estoy débil tanto económicamente como socialmente, si destaco atraeré los ojos de grandes corporaciones y puede estar la posibilidad de que atraiga la atención de "Esa" corporación; aun así, por lo que he visto de esta chica es que es muy sumisa, tal vez si la entreno para que no divulge información ni hacia Moon pueda estar a salvo y mis planes no tendrán que ser cambiados.

— ¡Bien! ¡Lake…!— vuelvo a voltearme de golpe y de nuevo mis manos caen en dos suaves almohadas.

— ¿Eh? — ella ignora mi acción y me ve esperando lo que le voy a decir.

—Esto…— me pongo nervioso, pero aun así aprieto esos grandes pechos, y veo que el rostro de Lake se vuelve rojo, tal vez ya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o le llego otro anuncio de acoso.

— ¡No! — y a una velocidad que hasta yo quedo como lento, ella se agacha agarrándose sus pechos.

— ¡Lo siento, no era mi…!— interrumpo mi discurso al ver que ella maneja con vigor su menú, ahora si me llego mi diciembre.

[Notificación del Sistema: El Jugador [Moon Lake] quiere ser tu amigo ¿Aceptas?]

¿Eh? ¿No estoy perdido? Bueno, creo que no era lo que imagine, pero vayamos por lo seguro y no perdamos esta oportunidad de salir ilesos; acepto su solicitud y veo que ella vuelve a operar su menú pero tardando un poco más de tiempo, parece que está buscando algo pero no me atrevo a hablar, no vaya a ser que la haga llegar a su límite y me termine denunciando esta vez.

[Anuncio del Sistema: La Jugadora [Moon Lake] Te ha marcado como Amigo de Confianza]

Bien, dos cosas; la primera es que estoy muy impresionado, nunca llegue a pensar que me marcaria como Amigo de Confianza, con esa opción no se juega y más en este tipo de juegos; la segunda es sospecha, algo debe de estar tramando esta chica para compensar sus acciones, ninguna persona marcaria a alguien como Amigo de Confianza apenas lo conoces, aunque un Jugador novato no le prestaría atención a esa opción, un veterano como yo no necesita muchas evidencias para sospechar de alguien que te marca como Amigo de Confianza.

—S-Se-Señor Kura…— antes de que termine de hablar me le abalanzo encima tapándole la boca en el proceso.

La opción de marcar a alguien como Amigo de Confianza tiene muchos efectos, el primero es que ya ella no me puede denunciar por acoso, así que la puedo tocar todo lo que pueda sin repercusiones, aunque claro, puede desmarcarme, pero eso requiere mi autorización también. Le manoseo los pechos sintiendo su elasticidad, unas de las cosas que no le puedes cambiar a tu Avatar es la proporción de tu cuerpo, aunque puedes hacer tu rostro más redondo o más ovalado y cambiar un poco lo grueso de tus hombros y piernas, no puedes cambiar el área de tu abdomen, y eso incluye el área del pecho, así que ella debe de tener el mismo tamaño en la "Vida Real".

Bajo una de mis manos y le alzo la túnica y busco de inmediato el área de su entrepierna, normalmente uno no podría hacer esto a otros Jugadores ni que aun no te hayan denunciado, pero ella al marcarme como Amigo de Confianza hizo que su Avatar se "Desbloqueara" a mí, aunque claro, ella también puede buscar entre mis ropas, pero por lo visto dudo que lo haga. Llego finalmente al área donde inicia su Ropa Diaria y meto mi mano dentro llegando a tocar su hendidura.

El sistema aun no ha copiado los efectos de estar excitado de las personas, así que todavía no hay fluidos ni nuestras áreas íntimas son húmedas, por lo que no puedo disfrutar de esa sensación que siempre amaba en el pasado. Aunque he llegado hasta este punto no puedo ir más allá, ya que si penetro aunque sea con mis dedos esa área el sistema me enviaría una advertencia diciendo que no soy su esposo, pero ya he logrado el efecto que deseaba.

Lake está totalmente muda viendo como violo su Avatar, pero no hace ni dice nada para detenerme, eso hace que sospeche más, una mujer común ya me estaría maldiciendo hasta quedarse sin voz, pero ella solo se queda viendo, y hasta creo haber escuchado uno que otro gemido ahogado, pero creo que ya es la hora de parar, viene lo que marcara el futuro de mi relación con esta chica.

—Bien, aho…— veo que ella no reacciona a mis palabras, y me sorprendo un poco al escuchar lo que dijo después.

—N-No… Si-Sigue…— claro, lo dijo en un susurro, pero como estaba a solo centímetros de su rostro lo logre escuchar.

— ¿Qué busca Moon en mi al mandarte? Te apuesto que solo eres una puta— me levanto con una expresión seria, llego el momento del interrogatorio.

— ¡Y-Yo! — se acomoda la túnica con rapidez y también se levanta.

—Habla, no tengo todo el día— me cruce de brazos en espera de una respuesta.

— ¡E-Espe-pera, n-no es lo qu-que crees! — se detiene un momento y respira profundo.

—Explica entonces— alzo una ceja ante esas palabras que diría un hombre al ser descubierto por su novia teniendo sexo con otra mujer.

— ¡Eres Kurama, el Líder de Bijū! — aunque esta vez no tartamudeo, esa declaración me dejo en blanco.

— ¿C-Como lo sabes? Bijū ya es historia, hace más de 1 año que no está en Shooting Star— y no estoy mal, unos meses después de dejar Royal Wall ya no se escucho noticias de Bijū.

— ¡Estas mal, ustedes no son historia! Para mí no lo son— se agarra el dobladillo de su túnica, creo que ya me estoy empezando a sentir mal por lo que hice, pero hay que perseverar hasta el final.

— ¿Quién eres? Dime y tal vez te recuerde de mi Gremio subordinado— ella niega unas cuantas veces con su cabeza, ¿No perteneció a mi Gremio subordinado? ¿Entonces como Bijū causo tanto impacto en ella como para recordarnos aun después de más de un año?

—Yo solo era una chica común, hija de un padre asquerosamente rico y con una vida destinada a ser entregada a un hombre con los mismos ingresos que mi padre para expandir su negocio— bien, ese tipo de cuentos aun se ven hoy en día, así que le creeré, —Pero luego de que ustedes derrotaron al equipo que mi padre apoyaba en Royal Wall, sus accionistas renunciaron ya que mi padre había aportado más del 40% de sus financias para apoyar a ese equipo haciendo que esas financias se gastaran en vano. Los negocios de mi padre fueron a la quiebra debido a los accionistas y mi familia cayo a ser de clase alta, lo que significo que ya no tendría que casarme con un viejo verde para aumentar las ganancias de mi padre— ¿Nosotros hicimos eso? Aunque hicimos quebrar a muchas empresas, pero todas ellas fueron nuestro objetivo, es primera vez que escucho que hicimos quebrar una empresa sin que nosotros queramos.

—Ve directo al punto— aunque ya podría imaginarlo, quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Debido a ustedes salí de esa vida y pude ser normal, nunca me gustaron los lujos así que no me afecto el degrado de mi familia y en lugar de odiarlos como lo hizo mi padre los admire y desee conocerlos, pero desaparecieron así nada más, y aunque use algunas conexiones que me quedaban para buscar sus pistas no encontré nada; hasta hace unas horas que Moon me comento que si tenía dinero para hacer un trato, ella es una familia lejana mía y me dio empleo en su empresa hasta que yo me graduara, así que somos cercanas; por curiosidad pregunte el nombre de la persona con quien iba a ser el trato y resulto ser usted. Moon sabe mi admiración hacia Bijū, así que creo que cuando me emocione y pedí con insistencia que me llevara con ella sospecho un poco de su identidad, y por lo visto no quiere anunciarla, lo siento— y al final inclino la cabeza pidiéndome disculpa, ese si fue un discurso, aunque creo que su admiración creció a obsesión.

—Pero entre la admiración y dejar que yo casi te viole están muy separadas— le hice recordar lo que le hice anteriormente.

—B-Bueno…— ella evito mi mirada sonrojándose, —Es primera vez que lo veo a la cara y me sentí tan nerviosa que empecé a tartamudear, y digamos que con solo verlo me enamore de usted— ¿Esto es lo que se llama amor a primera vista? Aunque en el pasado solo hacía falta que yo señalara a una chica cualquiera y ya la tenía en mi cama, pero en ese entonces iba en uno de mis autos ultimo modelos como mi Ferrari GT5899 ( ***2** ).

—Ya veo— ¿Quieren saber la verdad? No le creí mucho, pero vamos a mantenerla bajo control.

Empecé a navegar por el menú bajo la intensa mirada de Lake en busca de una opción en particular. Ingrese al apartado de Amigos y encontré lo que buscaba, la opción se llama "Inventario del Amigo" y permite que un Jugador vea desde el Inventario de otro Jugador hasta los Mensajes Privados e historial de Video Llamadas que ha hecho, aunque solo se puede usar en aquellos que te han marcado como Amigo de Confianza y al contrario de estar Casado, se requiere el permiso del otro Jugador por cada opción y no se puede agarrar ningún objeto ni mandar Mensajes Privados o eliminarlos bajo el nombre de esa persona.

Además de eso también hay muchas opciones que se requiere que te marquen como Amigo de Confianza, y es por eso que ni siquiera los amigos cercanos se marcarían como Amigo de Confianza, solo aquellos amantes o amigos inseparables marcarían esa opción, yo en lo personal solo me atrevería a marcar a Ren como Amiga de Confianza, ya que ni siquiera a mis compañeros de Bijū los marcaria como Amigos de Confianza, sinceramente no confió en ellos, nos hacíamos muchas bromas pesadas en el pasado, y eso deja traumado a uno.

— ¿Qué es esto? — al parecer ya le llego el anuncio.

—Acepta, voy a revisar tu inventario y tus Mensajes Privados— sorprendentemente al terminar de decirle eso, acepta inmediatamente.

—No tengo nada que ocultarle— me regresa la mirada con la misma expresión que tengo.

Ahora sí que estoy sorprendido, los Mensajes Privados en TG se borran cuando el reloj del servidor marcan las 00:00 a menos que hayas marcado la conversación como "Importante", así que no hay manera que ella haya borrado los Mensajes Privados, y en cuanto al Historial de Video Llamadas, se guardan una copia de las ultimas 5 Videos Llamadas que se hayan hecho; aunque todavía queda que se hayan comunicado por verbal y no por este medio, pero eso ya lo averiguare en el futuro.

Veo que en su Inventario lo que hay es pura basura y algunos equipos de Madera que dan al inicio, en verdad no sé porque tiene eso; no tiene tampoco dinero aunque eso si que no me desconcierta, ya que se lo debió de haber dado a Moon. Y en cuanto a sus Mensajes Privados e historial de Videos Llamadas, no hay nada sospechoso; solo hay una conversación con Moon que de forma resumida hablan sobre de lo que ella me dijo, Moon le pide dinero, ella pregunta el nombre del Jugador del trato y Moon le dice mi nombre.

—Bien, estas limpia… Por ahora—cierro las ventanas y suspiro, todo esto fue un asco, creo que no debo de ser tan paranoico en el futuro.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo continuar con usted? — sus ojos con un brillo de esperanza rompieron todas mis ganas de decirle que no.

—Está bien, pero de ahora en adelante solo estarás haciendo grupo conmigo, si no cumples con eso desearas no haber ingresado a TG— saque mi daga y la amenace.

—Los rumores sobre que el Líder de Bijū es un poco rudo son ciertos, y claro que acepto, siempre ha sido mi sueño desde ese entonces estar junto a usted— muy bien, las Fangirl no van conmigo, ya que todas han terminado en mi cama.

—Muy bien, con eso ya aclarado queda la siguientes preguntas, ¿Cuál es tu Nivel de Habilidad? Y ¿Cuál es tu nivel actual? — la primera pregunta es la primordial de todas, esa es la que la gran mayoría de Jugadores hacen al momento de hacer grupos, y en cuanto a la segunda es para tener una idea, ya que ella tiene su nivel oculto.

—Mi Nivel de Habilidad es del 11% y soy nivel 2— que dolor de cabeza, aunque los Magos no dependen del Nivel de Habilidad, ya que para ser un buen Mago se necesita instinto, espero que ella lo tenga.

—Te ayudaría a moler solo, pero temo que los Monstruos nos rodeen y te maten, así que es más seguro que vayamos en grupo hasta que te adaptes— y pensar que esta chica me haría hacer eso.

—Señor Kurama…— bien, ya basta de "Señor", ni siquiera creo que le llevo 2 años.

—Solo llámame Kurama— que alguien de casi mi misma edad me diga señor es deprimente.

—Está bien Se… Kurama— está aprendiendo, — ¿Qué es ese murciélago que siempre le sigue? — veo que apunta sobre mi cabeza que es donde se la pasa mi mascota.

—No le prestes atención, solo ignóralo— explicarle solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Como diga! — ¿Esta chica se hizo obediente?, —Vamos entonces, que solo puedo estar conectado por un tiempo limitado diario— le hago señas y salimos del callejón.

La traigo por todo el camino hasta la Plaza Central, mi idea es buscar uno de esos Grupos Pub para moler un rato y así enseñarle a Lake como jugar un Sacerdote; el mejor y único Sacerdote de Bijū fue clasificado como 2do en todo el mundo así que pude verlo de primera fila así que tengo una idea aproximada del cómo debe actuar un Sacerdote, de algo debe de servirle mis concejos a Lake para que mejore, no quiero tener a una novata como miembro de mi grupo.

— ¡Se solicitan un DPS y un Healer para moler en [Bosque Fluvial]! ¡Repito…!— normalmente los que más faltan son los TM o un Healer, pero ese llamado me llamo la atención así que de inmediato vi el nombre en el Chat y le envié un Mensaje Privado.

—Aquí soy un DPS y una amiga es un Healer, estamos interesados— casi siempre se sigue un pequeño protocolo, pero los que hacen grupos de este tipo son los que no tienen el respaldo de un Gremio.

—Nos vemos en la [Estatua Lémur] — esa estatua es la que queda en el centro de la Plaza General y representa a unos de los 4 Señores de Planet-Moon.

—Ven, conseguí un Grupo— llamo a Lake quien estaba viendo unos productos vendidos por Jugadores y nos fuimos al centro de la Plaza Central.

El nombre del Jugador que pedía miembros era Max, así que busque a un grupo donde estuviera ese Jugador, y la verdad es que no tarde mucho en encontrarlo ya que se destacaba un poco por estar de pie en la fuente que rodea a la estatua, si tan solo supieran que si llegan a caer pueden ser en encarcelados por los guardias por cometer un pecado contra la estatua del Dios Lémur, pero bueno.

Max es un Humano con la Clase Asesino por la Daga que cuelga de su cintura y por la armadura de cuero; su complexión y altura era promedio para un joven y su edad no parecía ser más de 17 años. A su lado esta un Elemental Elfo cuyo IGN es JTK que aparenta tener unos 19 años, su apariencia es un poco por encima del promedio, aunque eso se debe a por su raza, además claro de su complexión, por lo general cuando se elije una raza que no sea humana el cuerpo se adapta, así que no es raro ver a Elfos hermosos.

También sentado en el borde esta el tercer miembro, un Enano de clase Arquero y Profesión tirador ya que no tiene una bestia que lo acompañe, su IGN aunque un poco oculto debido a que está sentado es LUGOOG, y como el Enano estereotípico, su cuerpo es robusto pero al parecer no le gusta la barba, ya que no tiene. Y por último el cuarto miembro que parecía ser el TM por su armadura pesada pero con falta de escudo, su IGN Nikbapt y su raza se podría adivinar desde decenas de metros, no se puede ocultar una cola y orejas de tigre además de un pelaje grueso a pesar de tener armadura pesada. Por lo que leí, si elijes ser un Hombre Bestia, se te elije al azar la raza de Hombres Bestias, y creo que este tipo tuvo suerte, he visto ratones, comadrejas y hasta hipopótamos.

—Hola— llame la atención del Líder de ese Grupo, que creo que era el único que sabía mi IGN.

—Bienvenido, soy Max mucho gusto— salta desde el borde y cae frente de mi extendiéndome la mano.

—Kurama, igual— bueno, su primera impresión me agrado.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? — me imagino que vio a Lake ocultándose detrás de mi espalda y pregunto con curiosidad.

—Moon Lake…— antes de que yo respondiera, Lake dio su IGN.

— ¡Bien! ¡Chicos vengan a presentarlos! — se volteo y les hizo señas a los miembros de su equipo.

— ¿Esos son los nuevos? Se ven débiles— mi primera impresión del Hombre Bestia fue… Pésima, no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.

—Silencio Nikbapt, molestas a la dama— la sonrisa del Elfo me dio miedo, creo que le hubiera quedado mejor crearse un No Muerto en vez de un Elfo a decir verdad.

—JTK vas a asustar a las personas de nuevo con tu rostro— el enano le pateo la pantorrilla al Elfo, ya creo que me cayó bien.

—Maldito enano, te hare conocer el infierno— bien, los Personales no se usan para golpear, y creo que el Arco no tiene daño cuerpo a cuerpo…

—Perdón por el comportamiento de estos tres— Max suspiro por la actuación de su grupo, yo también me avergonzaría si mi Grupo fuera así.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado— la cortesía antes que todo, aunque solo sean newbie.

— ¿Nos podrías decir sus niveles por favor? — ¿No pregunto nuestros Niveles de Habilidad? Se nota que son nuevos.

—Soy nivel 4 y ella es 2— bueno, si me unía al Grupo igual iban a saber mi nivel, así que no tenia porque ocultarlo.

— ¡Ah! — la cara de Max así como también la de LUGOOG se desfiguraron de la sorpresa.

— ¡Mientes! Alguien como tú no puedes tener un nivel tan alto— sentí como Lake apretaba los puños y chirriaba los dientes, pero solo pude pedirle mentalmente que se calmara… Espera, puedo enviarle un Mensaje Privado.

—Invítalos al Grupo Max, quiero ver si dice la verdad— vuelvo a decirlo, este Elfo me da miedo.

—Como digas JTK— vi que empezó a manejar su menú y no me tardo en llegar la solicitud.

[Notificación del Sistema: El Jugador [Max] te ha invitado a su Grupo ¿Aceptas?]

—Listo— di aceptar y tanto Lake como yo nos unimos.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — la vista de cuatro Newbie choqueados de ver a un nivel alto siempre fue gratificante para mis ojos.

 **.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Un vistazo a la Mazmorra.**

 **Y con esto acabamos el capitulo, vemos que hubieron algunos avances y entre todos y más importante es el añadido de Moon Lake, que queda de parte de ustedes adivinar quién es, aunque está un poco fácil. Después de mucha reflexión y de buscar inspiración decidí hacer esta historia semi-harem y se preguntaran ¿Cómo es semi-haren? Es semi-haren porque el prota tendrá muchas parejas pero no va a interactuar mucho con ellas, dicho de una forma vulgar "Solo van a estar para follar", pero como me conocen muy bien y saben que no añado personajes de relleno, estas "Parejas" van a tener algo de importancia, solo que no me voy a desarrollar mucho con ellas, Ren va a ser la principal y punto (Aquellos que me dicen que agregue más parejas en Descendiente P, aquí es el momento xD).**

 **Un Naruto paranoico y buscando conspiraciones donde no las hay ¿O tal vez esta en lo cierto? Solo puedo decirles que la identidad de Crecent Moon en la vida real es un poco complicada (u.u). Naruto ya tuvo sus primeros ingresos ¡Qué bien! Ahora solo falta que encuentre alguna receta y empezar como Alquimista; si a alguno se le paso por la cabeza ¿Por qué Naruto no uso [Herrería Magia] para mejorar el equipo? Pues yo les respondo: "Me dio paja ponerlo" (XD), vale, dejo las bromas; en realidad es porque no es momento de llamar la atención, ya que como habrán visto, hasta alguien como Moon no se acuerda del IGN Kurama y ni se diga de gente común.**

 **Ya la mayoría de lectores que se entusiasmaron y me enviaron sus IGN aparecieron, aunque tuve un momento de análisis ahí, ya que solo uno me dio la personalidad de su pj, en los demás tuve que elegirlas al azar, además de sus personalidades, y lo peor es que todos eligieron ser del tipo DPS, menos mal que hubo un lector que no me especifico la clase y lo puse como TM sino hubiera tenido que añadir un OC, pero bueno. Con respecto a los que faltan por aparecer, pronto aparecerán, quien los manda por elegir puro DPS (:P).**

 **Ahora a explicar sobre las Mazmorras en TG; las Mazmorras en la Historia de TG son lugares donde las leyes de los Dioses no llega, causando que una gran cantidad de Monstruos busquen refugios, y con el pasar del tiempo los Monstruos van evolucionando hasta que se convierten en Jefes. Cada Mazmorra tiene su historia individual y queda de parte del Autor decidir si contarla o no (xD).**

 **Las Mazmorras pueden ser desde una Iglesia hasta un Abismo, no tienen forma específica ni nada. Hay 5 tipos de Mazmorra, las de 5 Hombres, las de 10 Hombres, las de 20 Hombres, las de 50 Hombres y las de 100 Hombres; mientras más Jugadores permita una Mazmorra más difícil es superarlas, normalmente las Mazmorras de 5, 10 y 20 Hombres no dan mucha recompensa y son un poco fácil, pero las de 50 y 100 Hombres recompensan bien a sus conquistadores, pero su dificultad es mucho mayor, una Mazmorra de 50 Hombres comparada con una de 20 Hombres es como comparar el cielo con la tierra.**

 **A su vez una Mazmorra tiene 4 dificultades: Fácil, Intermedio, Avanzado y Experto. Las dificultades Fácil, Intermedio y Avanzado solo tienen de diferencia un nivel y los monstruos son un 20% más fuertes (Fácil: Nivel 1 0%, Intermedio: Nivel 2 20%, Avanzado: Nivel 3 40%), pero la dificultad Experto tiene una diferencia de 2 niveles en comparación con la Dificultad Avanzado y los Monstruos son un 40% más difíciles que los Monstruos en la Dificultad Avanzado.**

 **Un Jugador puede desafiar de manera indefinida las Dificultades Fácil e Intermedio, pero solo puede desafiar la Dificultad Avanzado una vez al día y la Dificultad Experto una vez cada 3 días (En caso de conquistar la Mazmorra). Para Mazmorras de capacidad superiores, ese periodo de gracia aumenta en 1 día hasta llegar a 5 para desafiar el modo Avanzado en una Mazmorra de 100 Hombres y 7 días para desafiar la dificultad Experto.**

 **Si bien las Mazmorras tienen Jefes garantizados, los Drop que sueltan el Jefe de una Mazmorra siempre será peor que el Drop de un Jefe en el Desierto, esto se debe a que los Jefes en el Desierto son a veces más difíciles de tratar que un Jefe de una Mazmorra. Además, si quieren conseguir equipo de primer nivel, se recomienda ir al Desierto, si quieres equipo de nivel promedio anda a la Mazmorra. Esto se cumple más que todo en niveles altos, ya que las Mazmorras de mejor Rango tardan más en aparecer que los jefes del mismo rango, además de que no van a existir Mazmorras de rango Mitológico, y las Mazmorras de Rango Santo aparecerán al nivel 200. Eso es todo, veré lo que explico en el sig cap, si tienes alguna sugerencia dejarla en los Review. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Se dice de otra forma (Creo), pero aquí lo simplifique. Son esos grupos "Mixtos" de Jugadores que no se conocen entre sí.**

 ***2: Ese modelo no existe (Hasta mi comprensión) Solo puse un número al azar. (Ahora que me doy de cuenta, aun no pongo el año en que se desarrolla esta historia… Pero bueno xD).**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	7. Un Vistazo a la Mazmorra

— **¡Aquí Nami para conquistar a todo el mun… digo, lectores!— aparece Nami con una capa y vestida de la Mujer Maravilla.**

— **Silencio, estoy por empezar el cap— el Autor agarra una engrapadora y se la lanza.**

— **¡No me dolió— sin embargo se ve que comenzó a sangrar en la frente.**

— **Será mejor que le digas a mi madre que te vende la frente— le apunto el lugar afectado.**

— **¡Me las pagaras Suin, esto no acaba aquí!— sale de la habitación dando un portazo.**

— **Tranquilidad— suspira y empieza a escribir.**

 **Aquí a todos mis lectores, les traigo este cap un poco más temprano de lo debido por unos motivos muy motivosos (Suin inventando palabras desde el 2018); ahora si, a ponerse serios. Llego el resultado de las primeras votaciones, y con 1 voto a favor, 2 en contra y 4 nulos, las habilidades se quedan en español… Estamos en democracia ¿Qué se le va a hacer? (xD). Sobre el semi-harén, solo voy a poner a 8 chicas en total al final, pero vuelvo a repetir, no me voy a centrar en una en especifico, tal vez le una se vuelva mi favorito del modo en que la desarrolle, pero todas van a estar para ser de un poco de relleno. Otra pregunta, tengo pensado narrar las batallas PvP en 3era persona para que vean las perspectiva de ambos combatientes, pero les voy a dejar a ustedes decidir si quieren que las narre en 3era persona o en 1era persona. Se acercan más cambios a TG, y si quieren aprovechan y me dicen sus sugerencias, si me agradan las meteré a TG. Quedan pocos caps para que Ren entre a TG, y a la final se me olvido la profesión que le iba a poner, me tocara ver los MP de los lectores que participaron (xD). Ahora sí, no los entretengo y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **hpinvidente** **,** **grethe2000** **,** **Max Uzumaki** **,** **Takumi Yousei** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **magik18** **y a** **Zafir09** **; e insto a todos mis lectores a dejar su Review para participar en la historia. También invito a los Guest a iniciar sesión, no importa si me mandan 1, 2, 4, 1.000 pj, los considerare así que no hace falta que me dejen Review como Guest, o hagan como un lector y me hablan por MP.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 6: Un vistazo a la Mazmorra.**

-_Bosque Fluvial_-

El mapa [Bosque Fluvial] si no estoy mal es el mapa más concurrido actualmente por ser el más rentable; pero también ese mapa tiene un pequeño detalle, ya que a la vez es uno de los mapas más rentables pero a la vez el más peligroso, ya que este mapa tiene tres tipos de monstruos, dos de ellos son de nivel 2 y el tercero es un Monstruo de nivel 3, aunque el que te encuentres con ese Monstruo en el bosque ya es raro.

Los niveles de todos mis compañeros era 2, así que el nivel promedio de todos es de 3,5, lo que hacía que la Experiencia que recibimos es ligeramente mayor que la que yo haría si viniera a cazar aquí, pero debido a que la Experiencia se divide terminaríamos ganando menos a la final. Muchos Grupos entendían esta desventaja, pero las posibilidades de supervivencia son muy buenas como para dejarlas pasar.

Para mi pesar, nuestra composición es un poco deficiente, 4 DPS, 1 TM y 1 Healer; lo normal sería que para un equipo de 6 hubieran 2 Tank o 2 Healer, pero bueno, estoy yo para salvar al Grupo si las cosas se vuelven feas, no creo que no sea capaz de matar a unos cuantos Monstruos de nive en más de 30s; lo bueno es que me hace falta menos de 15% para subir de nivel y poderme equipar los equipos de Bronce que tengo en mi inventario, además, si tenemos suerte tal vez y encontremos a un Jefe.

—Kurama, un Monstruo al frente— en una de esas que estaba viendo el mapa tratando de descifrar el punto de avivamiento del Jefe, Max me aviso y cerré el menú.

[Oso Durmiente] (Monstruo Normal)  
Nivel: 2  
HP: 40/40  
Defensa: 6  
Ataque: 8-17  
Habilidades: [Arañazo]

— ¡Formación de ataque 2!— ¿Huh? ¿Tienen una formación de ataque? Esto sí que es nuevo.

—Escucha con atención Lake, cura solo a los que tienen menos de 40% de vida, [Cura Menor] solo cura 40 de HP, así que estate atenta— vi que me asintió antes de ir a la línea de enfrente.

Con solo un vistazo pude ver a través de esa formación que Max había formado, tanto él como Nikbapt irían en primera linera siendo Nikbapt el que tanquearía el daño del Monstruo mientras que Max buscaría oportunidades para golpear; tanto JTK como LUGOOG se quedarían en la retaguardia y atacarían al Monstruo con sus ataques a distancia. La debilidad era evidente, si el TM no pudiera controlar el Aggro entonces Max sufriría un ataque, y como es un Asesino perdería mucho HP; mientras que con la retaguardia, JTK malgastaba su MP al fallar muchas bolas de fuego y los ataques de LUGOOG no lograban dar en el blanco gracias a la masa corporal de Nikbapt.

— ¡Oye Kurama, ataca al Monstruo a sus 9, yo me encargo de su lado derecho!— bueno, él es el líder así que tengo que seguirlo en lo que ordene.

Me deslice pasando por frente a Nikbapt pero sin arruinar su concentración y llegue al lado izquierdo del [Oso Durmiente], este Monstruo a pesar de meter ataques poderosos, su tiempo de reacción es muy tardío, así que clases como Asesinos y Arqueros pueden prácticamente jugar con el [Oso Durmiente] si tienes más de 8 de Agilidad y ni hablar de alguien como yo, con 15 puntos me da hasta tiempo de ver el Foro de TG, aunque use algunos movimientos algo lentos para no llamar mucho la atención de Max ni del resto del equipo, no quisiera que dependieran de mi en esta cacería.

[Notificación del Sistema: Tu Grupo ha matado a un [Oso Durmiente], obtienen un total de 228 Puntos de Experiencia]

— ¡Bien, que buen resultado!— todos festejan cuando el cadáver del [Oso Durmiente] cae.

—Sí, que buen resultado…— yo también "Festejo" con ellos para no quedar por fuera, la Experiencia aquí se calcula de acuerdo al nivel promedio del grupo y a su vez se divide entre todos los miembros, por lo que termine recibiendo alrededor de 45 de Experiencia… Que basura. Pero aunque sea hay alguien más contento, mi mascota fue y se "Comió" el cadáver del [Oso Durmiente], aunque no activo la habilidad.

—Si seguimos así por unas horas más podremos llenar nuestras barras un 20% hoy— un muy emocionado JTK me pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me sonríe, aun mantengo mi palabra sobre su sonrisa, es simplemente diabólica.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice Señor Kurama?— veo a Lake que se me acerca con una expresión tímida.

—Regular— la verdad es que le di la restricción de que solo curara cuando nuestro HP estuviera a menos de 40% para ver cómo reacciona en tiempos de peligro, pero nuestro TM casi se muere dos veces si no fuese que le quite ligeramente el Aggro del oso.

—Entiendo— ella baja la cabeza y se sienta a mi lado, por lo menos sabe leer el ambiente, si un Jugador ordinario que me reconociera y le diera esa calificación seguramente saltaría de la emoción.

—Sigamos explorando Kurama, nuestra meta es matar al menos 20 Monstruos antes de las 4:00pm—Max me hablo y luego le ordeno al Grupo que siguiéramos, si su percepción fuera un poco mayor podría haber captado mis movimientos, lo bueno es que al ser un novato en TG tiene potencial para nivelar al igual que los otros tres.

Durante las siguientes horas matamos más de 25 Osos y un [Ave Cascanueces] que aunque su nivel era igual que él [Oso Durmiente], tanto su ataque, Hp y Defensa eran muy inferiores, por lo que murió muy rápido. Las cosas buenas además de la Experiencia que tuvimos fue que ya no hacía falta que le arrebatara el Aggro de los Monstruos por unos segundos al TM para que sobreviviera y que Lake lo curara, al parecer ya sabe más o menos el tiempo de casteo de [Cura Menor]… Aunque solo fuese de 2s.

El botín si no fue sorprendente, un total de 103 Cobre que se convertirían en 1 Plata y 3 Cobre, claro, al final nos dividiríamos el dinero en partes iguales; en cuanto a las piezas de equipamiento, ningún cayo por desgracia, aunque si alguna hubiese caído seria de Madera, y yo ya no quiero ver nada con ese rango, pero para el Grupo de Max serian un tesoro preciado y en cuanto a la reacción de Lake, ya ella está totalmente equipada, quitando los accesorios, con equipamiento de rango Madera, así que no creo que se entusiasme mucho.

Veo la hora que son pasadas las 4:00pm y suspiro, mi barra de Experiencia está más del 95%, si hubiera ido solo a cazar ya hace milenios hubiera subido de nivel, pero ahora tengo a cierta chica que tengo que entrenar, y no se me ocurre mejor manera de entrenar a un Healer que en un grupo donde hay muchos integrantes, ya que siendo yo Asesino hace que los Monstruos le sean difícil darme, y si me dan me dejarían grave por la baja defensa y no confió en Lake para que me cure a tiempo.

Veo que el Grupo está descansando mientras hablan sobre la cacería, Lake por otro lado está tratando de huir de JTK quien al parecer está tratando de Flirtear con ella, me apiado de ella y me levanto y empiezo a mandarle un Mensaje Privado anunciándole que es tiempo de irme, estoy 95% seguro de que ella también se irá si yo me voy, y en cuanto al Grupo, voy a mandarle solicitudes de amistad para estar en contacto, mis ojos son buenos para captar el potencial, y estos chicos tienen mucho potencial de crecer.

—Lake, ya me tengo que ir, es tarde— esas fueron las únicas palabras que le mande. Ella de repente deja de correr en círculos y viene en mi dirección y se esconde en mi espalda.

—Yo también me voy Señor Kurama— casi puedo escuchar su voz nerviosa a través de ese Mensaje Privado.

—Ya nosotros nos tenemos que ir Max, surgieron algunas cosas imprevistas— me acerco a Max y le explico nuestra situación.

—Está bien, de todos modos fueron de mucha ayuda— él solo asintió aceptando nuestra partida.

— ¡Agréganos como amigos! En el futuro de seguro te llamaremos para moler, el viejo Max puede beneficiarse con tus técnicas— he de admitir que JTK tiene su sentido del humor.

—Insultas a Max JTK, pero estoy contigo— con LUGOOG son dos que se unen a criticar a Max ¿Así que esto es tener amigos? Y hablando de amigos, voy a enviarles las solicitudes a ellos.

[Notificación del Sistema: El Jugador [Max] ha aceptado su solicitud]

[Notificación del Sistema: El Jugador [LUGOOG] ha aceptado…]

[Notificación del Sistema: El Jugador [Nikbapt]…]

[Notificación del Sistema: El…]

—Silencio ustedes dos… Pero no me importaría intercambiar notas— sep, tener amigos es bueno, no puedo esperar a reunirme con el resto de Bijū.

—Ya está dicho, la próxima vez que te llamemos esperamos que nos ayudes a pasar la Mazmorra— es raro que Nikbapt me hable ahora con un poco de respeto, antes siempre era distante.

—Cuenten conmigo y con Lake— la incluí para que no se olvidaran de ella, la pienso hacer una Healer que en el futuro entre aunque sea en el top 10.

—Pero antes, déjenme darle a los dos vuestra parte del dinero que recolectamos— abrió una ventana de comercio y me paso mi parte del dinero, aunque no era mucho en estas etapas se agradece.

—Denle mi parte al Señor Kurama— vi que Lake hizo un ademan cerrando su ventana de comercio.

– ¿Entendido?— bueno, decir que no me lo esperaba era decir mucho, así que no digo nada.

—Nos vamos entonces, adiós— di una última despedida y Lake y yo nos dirigimos hacia el Portal. Pero una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos cambie de dirección.

— ¿A dónde vamos Señor Kurama?— ¿Y esta porque se incluyo? Bueno, uno más no hace la diferencia.

—En el mapa vi una estructura extraña cerca de la esquina derecha del mapa, quiero ir a investigar— si mis instintos son buenos, en ese lugar o cercano estaría desovando un Jefe.

—Iré con usted— se puso a mi lado sin ninguna intención de irse.

—Lo que digas, solo no interfieras— rodé los ojos ante la actitud de Lake.

[Notificación del Sistema: el Jugador [Lake] se ha unido a su Grupo]

El Jefe de esta zona debería ser mucho más fácil que la nutria de piedra que enfrente, ya que primero su nivel debe ser menor lo que conlleva a que sus estadísticas deberían ser menores y segundo, tengo a una Healer a mi lado que debería de servir para algo, puedo estar tranquilo si recibo un golpe o dos, esta Healer debería ser capaz de curarme antes de morir si por casualidad de la vida me llegase a descuidar.

El tiempo tampoco está a mi favor, quiero aunque sea encontrar y matar a un Jefe antes de que sean las 5:00pm, la cual es la hora en la que debería de llegar Ren, aunque también puede darse la oportunidad de que llegue un poco más temprano. Ahora que lo pienso bien, tengo que preparar la cena y ducharme, creo que el tema del Jefe quedaría para mañana; lastima para Lake, con esa pelea ella podría darse una mejor idea de mis habilidades actuales ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

—Lake— mi llamado parece sorprenderla, ya que pega un ligero saltito.

— ¿Señor Kurama?— esos ojos, parecieran como si estuvieran viendo a una clase de deidad, no me gustan.

—Se me olvido hacer algo y me tengo que desconectar, mañana te ayudo a subir de nivel para ir a la Mazmorra— ante la promesa de ir a la Mazmorra, los ojos de Lake se agrandan más y me hacen poner aun más incomodo.

— ¡Esta bien Señor Kurama!— asiente con entusiasmo, ahora sí me parece linda.

—Nos vemos… ¿Qué paso?— me iba a disponer a cerrar sesión, pero la expresión indecisa de Lake me detiene, parece que quiere decirme algo pero no encuentra el valor.

—Yo…— se agarra su túnica en el área del pecho y se sonroja.

—Hmpt— la atraigo y meto mi mano por debajo de su túnica para llegar a sus pechos, ella por reflejo busca mi boca pero la aparto, —Nada de besos…— ella asiente y cierra los ojos.

Me separo de ella y cierro sesión antes de que diga algo más; justo antes de cerrar sesión veo que ella iba a decirme algo, pero después niega y también se disponía a cerrar sesión. Pienso que esa chica es un poco estúpida a decir verdad, pero tener un Healer de a gratis siempre es bueno. No me malinterpreten, nunca pedí fans y los que tenia los trataba con frialdad, solo quise ser el mejor para estar por sobre todos, nunca hice esto por la fama.

Mi personalidad cambia cuando estoy en el juego, me meto completamente en el papel de un Asesino de verdad, un Asesino no busca fama ni gloria, solo busca ser el mejor, no es mi problema si en el camino hago alguna obra de caridad involuntaria. Recuerdo que Gaara siempre me decía que en Royal Wall ocupaba el puesto 5 de los hombres más deseados, y no me aproveche de ese título para hacer lo que quería con las mujeres, solo me dedicaba a matar y ya hasta que llegue a alrededor de las 50.000 muertes de Jugadores y me detuve para entrar en el torneo mundial que hubo.

Pero aquí en TG no voy a escatimar en costos, mi objetivo no es solo estar por sobre de todos, también es recuperar lo que es mío, y si tengo que tener más de una amante o pisotear lo que están debajo de mi lo tendré que hacer. Muchos no saben, pero una vez entras en el Top 10.000 de los mejores Jugadores a nivel mundial es como entrar en el mundo de los "Nobles", y ahí es comer o ser comido, muy parecido a la Ley de la selva; un mundo donde los que son débiles no tienen más opción que convertirse en bienes. Yo ya estuve en ese mundo y salí por mi desgracia, pero tengo pensado volver a entrar, y no voy a dejar que alguien me coma.

Lo primero que hice al "Despertarme" fue levantarme de mi cama e ir al baño y me puse delante del espejo. Mire mi rostro por un buen rato recordando el pasado, este rostro o exactamente estos ojos han observado el lado oscuro del mundo, estas manos aunque no han quitado una vida todavía, aun han sido cómplices en ponerle fin a vidas desde ancianos hasta niños, y todo para que la empresa familiar llegue hasta donde está ahora. En el alto mundo existen muchas reglas no escritas, pero dos de ellas han sido grabadas por mi tío; una de ellas es "El dinero no compra el silencio, un cuello cortado si" y la otra "Si tienes poder, hasta la más santa mujer se rendirá a tus pies".

Pero el día en que supe lo que es comer lodo, cuando supe lo que sienten las personas a las que pisoteamos, cuando supe lo que se siente ser comido lo comprendí, y me arrepentí de todas esas maldades que había hecho, pedí perdón por todas esas jóvenes a las que le quite su futuro, por todas esas personas que indirectamente mate, por haber nacido en este mundo. Si no hubiera sido por esa joven que me abrió los ojos tal vez ya ni siquiera hubiera estado en este mundo, y prometí que mientras ella estuviera conmigo, haría todo lo posible para elevarla, ponerla en lo más alto, un espíritu como ella solo merece estar en el más alto altar, no importa si tengo que volver a ese mundo.

— ¡Onii-chan! Llegue— y hablando del Rey de Roma…

—Ren, bienveni…— en el momento en que salgo del baño, una pequeña figura se me abalanza encima tumbándome.

—Te extrañe Onii-chan— abrí los ojos mientras me agarraba la cabeza y vi a esta pequeño demonio sentada sobre mi estomago.

—Llevas falda Ren, no debes de sentarte así y menos sobre un hombre— aunque ya le he dicho esto tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta, ella todavía lo sigue haciendo.

—Oh, ¿No será que a Onii-chan quiera comer a esta indefensa Ren?— con unos movimientos sugerentes se quito la falda y la chaqueta.

—Levántate Ren, tengo que hacer la cena— no le eches más agua al océano, ya te he visto tantas veces en ropa interior que ya no me da lujuria.

—Onii-chan es tan aburrido, él siempre ha hecho mucho por Ren, pero Ren no ha podido pagárselo, deje que Ren le page a Onii-chan lo que ha hecho por Ren— creo que en ese momento esta mocosa agradeció que el uniforme era de botones y que no tenía la necesidad de hacer maromas para quitárselo.

—Todavía eres una mocosa— entrecerré los ojos mientras pase un vistazo rápido a su cuerpo. A la edad de aproximadamente 16 años ya esta mocosa tiene un cuerpo que rivaliza con la de una modelo, no puedo imaginar cuando ella tenga más de 20 años.

—Ya veremos lo que piensa Onii-chan después de esto…— oye, espera; ¿Qué haces dirigiéndote hacia mis piernas?

— ¿Ren?— mis pensamientos se me empezaron a nublar cuando el cuerpo de Ren llego a "Esa" parte. No importa cuántas veces haya visto el cuerpo de Ren en paños menores, si "Esa" parte se frota con "Esa" otra parte aun puedo perder el control.

— ¿Qué paso Onii-chan? ¿Ya te quieres comer a Ren?— esta mocosa, cree que su expresión de no haber roto un plato puede engañarme.

Primero empezó con unos ligeros movimientos de atrás hacia adelante, pero solo eso basto para que mi región inferior se despertara y se alzara. Ren libero un ligero gemido cuando mi miembro rozo su entrepierna, pero en vez de detenerse siguió movimientos pero más rápido. Mis pensamientos se nublaron y la lujuria que nunca había despertado frente a Ren se hizo presente, el solo hecho de mirar esa cintura de reloj de arena y esos pechos copa C en crecimiento hizo que mi lado salvaje despertara.

Agarre la cintura de Ren y la arrime hacia a mi haciendo que ahora terminara sentada en mi pecho, lleve mis manos y acaricie ese estomago plano y las alce hasta casi llegar a sus pechos, todavía no tocaría esa región ni la de abajo, eso quedaría para el postre. El hormigueo que sentía cuando su entrepierna que ya empezaba a liberar sus fluidos rozaba contra mi pecho hacia que los latidos de mi corazón se dispararan. Sé que no debo tocar a Ren ni mucho menos comerla, pero esta mocosa siempre me provoca y tiene que pagar las consecuencias.

Vuelvo a agarrar su cintura y la acuesto sobre mí, la empujo un poco para que nuestros cuerpos queden casi a la medida buscando que nuevamente su región inferior toque con mi miembro erecto. Sus pechos rozando con mi abdomen es como el cielo, siento como si dos suaves almohadas estuvieran recostadas en esa región. En ese momento no sé como lo hice, pero de alguna manera baje la bragueta de mis bermudas y mi hijo pudo oler el aire fresco, busque su entrepierna y a través de sus braguitas mojadas por sus fluidos empecé a frotar mi miembro.

Menos mal que me quedaba algo de racionalidad en mi nublada mente, ya que si hubiese sido el "Yo" del pasado, no lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de quitarle la virginidad, pero si no podía hacerla mía en este momento, aun quedaba una opción para hacerla pagar por lo que hizo. Claramente sentí como su respiración se hacía pesada, ya que su lindo rostro quedo casi a la altura de mi sien, ella busco por unos momentos mis labios pero no le di la oportunidad de que los besara, no voy a permitir que ella obtenga su primer beso en esta situación.

Por su comportamiento ya imagine que su excitación había alcanzado la cúspide, ya que también empezó a mover sus caderas para que su entrepierna se frotara contra mi miembro. Baje mi mano y deshice el nudo que tenia sujeto las bragas de Ren, aunque ahora que me daba cuenta, esta chica está usando una ropa interior parecida a un traje de baño, si no fuera porque ella era una pervertida de closet pensaría que era coincidencia que llevara esta ropa interior.

En el momento en que se la quite pude sentir como su cuerpo se crispaba y una expresión de duda apareció en su rostro, pero en el momento en que mi miembro toco su jardín secreto esa expresión fue cambiada a una de placer. Esta postura que estoy usando con Ren la usaba mucho cuando me acostaba con esas chicas que ponían peros a la hora de tener sexo, ya que al frotar nuestras intimidades los niveles de placer son infinitamente mayores a penetrarle, y a la vez que es mucho más seguro que penetrarla.

Los movimientos de cadera de Ren se volvieron tan rápidos que ya no había necesidad de que yo me moviera, solo baje mis manos hacia su espalda y la empecé a frotar, me di de cuenta de que su sujetador todavía estaba en su cuerpo, así que con la misma maestría con la cual le quite sus bragas también la despoje de su sujetador. La expresión de duda volvió a aparecer en su rostro cuando la despoje de su sujetador, pero en ese momento ya ambos habíamos llegado a nuestro límite y tuvimos un orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡REN/ONII-CHAN!— ambos nos abrazamos, sus fluidos se desparramaron por toda mi región inferior empapando mis bermudas mientras que mi semen era liberado y caía en su trasero y espalda.

—Ren, yo…— la agarre por los hombros y la levante haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en mi estomago.

—Sé lo que piensa Onii-chan, Ren está dispuesta a entregarse a Onii-chan, pero Ren todavía no está lista para entregarse a Onii-chan en estos momentos— esta nueva imagen de Ren sí que me dejo fascinado, sus pechos se mecían al ritmo de su respiración y su lindo jardín secreto estaba casi totalmente expuesto a que lo mirara.

—Sabes que te traje conmigo no porque quisiera tu cuerpo ni nada parecido ¿Verdad?— le acaricie su rostro que ya había empezado a soltar lagrimas.

—Entiendo las verdaderas razones por las que Onii-chan me trajo a vivir con él, pero yo amo a Onii-chan y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré lista para que me llenes de amor, pero hoy no, ya que si lo hacemos solo hare que Onii-chan se sienta mal por quitarle su pureza a Ren— se limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y embozo una radiante sonrisa.

—Prometo que cuando comparta los mismos sentimientos de Ren te llenare del amor que te mereces— aunque no pasa a menudo, amo cuando ella habla en tercera persona, lástima que no pueda decírselo, no quiero que cambie su forma de hablar.

—Pero entonces, ¿Esto se considera como tener sexo con Onii-chan?— su expresión inocente me dieron ganas de reír.

—Casi— hice el gesto de pequeño con las manos.

— ¡Ya sé entonces como hacer que Onii-chan pierda el control!— y hasta que por fin se levanta.

— ¿A dónde vas?— vi su espalda desnuda mientras se dirigía al baño, y para el colmo su movimiento de cadera era simplemente provocado ¿De donde aprendió esta chica los movimientos que uso hoy?

-_En algún lugar de New York_-

— ¡ACHU!— mientras hacia su preciada tarea, estornudo tan fuerte que casi mancha su hoja, —Siento que alguien está hablando mal a mis espaldas— una expresión de sospecha apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Lily, a comer!— escucho a su madre llamarla desde la cocina.

— ¡Voy!— grito en respuesta y se levanto del escritorio, pero antes de salir de su cuarto vio una revista XXX sobre su cama, —Pienso mucho, Ren es muy seria como para prestar atención a esas cosas sucias— negó y salió de su habitación.

-_De vuelta con Naruto_-

Por lo menos pude respirar en paz durante el resto de la noche, Ren salió del baño vistiendo unas de los pijamas que le compre y el hecho de que tuviera estampados de conejitos hizo que se viera más infantil que erótica. Debo de admitir, mi imagen sobre Ren ha cambiado un poco, pero aun la veo como mi hermana menor adoptiva, aunque esa imagen mental se descarrile un poco pero aun mantiene su esencia.

Creo que puedo sonar un poco repetitivo, pero fui consciente de que cuando me traje a Ren a vivir conmigo ella ya me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mí, pero para ese momento había creído que confundió su amor fraternal y filial por amor real. Durante los meses siguientes indirectamente le iba enseñando sobre las diferencia entre esas dos relaciones, y aun así ella aun admitía abiertamente que seguía enamorada de mi así que al final le reste importancia alegando que se le pasaría, y debido a eso llegamos a la situación de hoy.

Ella debe de estar consciente que si sigue insistiendo que entre ella y yo exista algo, el que va a sufrir más en estos momentos soy yo, ya que las leyes que protegen a los menores de edad son muy estrictas, y entre ellas están que el romance entre un menor y un mayor de edad se considera ilícito, y ni hablemos de la relación sexual; digamos que si lo que paso hoy se filtra, mínimo me daría una condena de 20 años… Que destino tan cruel.

Cuando llego el momento de dormir, todo fue lo mismo que las otras veces, al comienzo ella se acostó a mi lado pero cuando pasaron unas dos horas termino usándome como cama literalmente. Por lo general mi mente no descansa hasta que sean las 00:00, siempre ha sido así desde que escape, así que siempre estaba consiente cuando Ren me usaba como cama, pero como no importaba las veces en las que la arrumaba a un lado, a los minutos volvía y a la final me resigne.

Esta vez sin embargo fue un poco diferente, mi mente ya estaba casi que entraba en el trance del sueño cuando sentí a Ren que se me ponía encima; en ese momento la ignore y dispuse a terminarme de dormir, pero los recuerdos de lo que paso antes de la cena llegaron a mi mente y causo que "Cierta" parte de mi se despertara, y por como Ren estaba acostada termino pegado a su lugar secreto. Trate de apartar mis pensamientos pervertidos, pero por más que intentaba no podía, hasta que a la final mi mente se canso y termine por dormirme, las batallas contra los malos pensamientos cansan.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Quién…?— dije entre sueños mientras trataba de despertarme.

Normalmente la alarma es la que me despierta, así que esta vez me pareció extraño que algo más me despertara teniendo en cuenta de que Ren nunca se ha levantado antes de que suene la alarma. Y como todo hombre, todas las mañanas tenemos lo que llamamos "Gloria Mañanera", solo que esta vez sentí que "Esa" parte se sentía un poco más alegre. Al principio decidí ignorarlo ya que tenía que aprovechar mis horas de sueños, pero una serie de sonidos ahogados me obligaron a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Ren? ¡¿Qué haces?! — abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a Ren con una cara sonrojada sin la pijama y sentada de modo que mi "Amiguito" quede frente a ella.

— ¡Buenos días Onii-chan! Solo estoy ayudando un poco— al verme despierto, ella sonríe y empieza a moverse de arriba abajo sin ahogar los sonidos.

— ¡Detente Ren! — la agarro por la cintura y la obligo a detenerse.

—Pero Onii-chan, estabas tan feliz ayer que yo pensé que hoy también te gustaría— ella solo me mira con una cara de cachorro regañado.

—Lo que paso ayer fue un error Ren, no debió de haber pasado solo fue un impulso nuestro y ya, no deberíamos de repetirlo— bien, lo admito, creo que esas palabras sonaron duras, pero no puedo permitir que Ren siga con esto.

—Onii-chan… Yo…— sus ojos se pusieron tristes y amenazaron con botar lágrimas.

—Entiende Ren, tu aun tienes 16 años y yo ya tengo 21, según las leyes eres menor de edad, y si lo que paso ayer o lo que está pasando hoy se filtra, pueden arrestarme por profanar a un menor— la expresión de Ren se puso sombría, pero debo de cortar el problema de raíz.

—Entiendo…— ella se baja de mí y se sienta en el suelo, — ¡No te preocupes Onii-chan! ¡Dentro de unos meses cumpliré los 17 y seré mayor de edad ( ***1** ) y así podremos estar juntos! — casi me caigo de la impresión, esta mocosa siempre le busca el lado bueno de las cosas, hasta termina inventando un lado bueno en donde no lo hay.

—Ya me rindo contigo…— suspiro y salgo de la habitación, total, solo faltan 10min para que suene la alarma, con que un día prepare el desayuno más temprano no significa nada, — ¿Eh? — cuando dispongo a poner a hervir el agua, escucho los llamados de Ren en la habitación.

— ¡Onii-chan… Onii-chan! — dejo el sartén con el agua en la estufa y me apresuro a entrar al cuarto preocupado por lo que le haya pasado a Ren.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Ren…?!— cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con una escena que nunca espere encontrarme. En el mismo lugar en donde había dejado a Ren cuando salí de la habitación la encontré con las piernas abiertas y sus manos jugueteando con su entrepierna, si no me equivoco y mi mente no me engaña, la dulce y tierna Ren inocente que a pesar de ser pervertida de closet nunca llegaba tan lejos ahora se está masturbando.

— ¡ONII-CHAN! — cerré los ojos para evitar ver como tiene un orgasmo.

—Ren…— dije con calma cuando ya había acabado.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Cuándo entraste?! — claramente nunca espero que yo entrara de golpe en medio de su "Actividad".

—Me vas a decir en estos momentos ¿Quién te enseño eso? — su rostro se puso pálido y empezó a buscar por la habitación un método para escapar, no viví con ella por casi 2 años para no conocerle sus hábitos cuando está nerviosa.

—Yo… Creo que huelo algo quemándose en la cocina— ¿Quemándose?

—Pero si yo no encendí al estu…— un borrón castaño paso por mi línea de visión y se escondió en el baño; detenerla no hubiera sido un reto para mí, pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no va a soltar la sopa, solo logro hacerla hablar cuando la situación se torna grave, pero para mí, esta situación es grave, pero vamos a dejárselo pasar… Por esta vez.

Al menos el resto del día no podía ni mirarme por la vergüenza (Aunque no sé el porqué) y eso significo que no hubo contratiempos hasta que se fue a su escuela, ya estoy esperando que llegue mañana para ir a ver lo que pasa allá. Ahora si el apartamento quedo completamente en silencio, es hora de ingresar en TG, solo me hace falta solo un poco para poder ingresar en la Mazmorra, aunque el hecho de ser uno de los Jugadores más adelantados en cuanto a nivel es malo, ya que se necesitan 5 hombres para entrar a la Mazmorra… Después me las arreglo para solventar ese problema.

[Notificación del Sistema: Bienvenido a Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que disfrute de su experiencia]

Bien, hubieron algunos cambios, lástima que se me haya olvidado ir a la página principal y verlos con el suceso de esta mañana, pero por ahora lo más sensato sería subir de nivel, el despejar una Mazmorra siempre es beneficioso y más en estas etapas del Juego, para los Jugadores normales sería un buen lugar para poder tener la oportunidad de obtener equipamiento de primer nivel, mientras que para los Gremios es una buena oportunidad para equipar a su elite; yo en lo personal, siempre use las Mazmorras para practicar, el equipamiento de primer nivel se puede sacar cómodamente de los Jefes de Mundo Abierto.

—Bienvenido de regreso Señor Kurama…— una voz proveniente de mi espalda hace que me sobresalte.

— ¿Lake? — baje mi guardia, si hubiera estado en un PvP ya hubiera muerto… Claro, yo nunca bajo la guardia en un PvP.

— ¿Señor Kurama? — ella ladea la cabeza confundida por mi pregunta…

—Lo siento, me asustaste ¿Llevas rato aquí? — ya creo que es demasiada coincidencia que ella se conecte justo antes que yo o al mismo tiempo.

—Solo unos minutos— emboza una sonrisa aunque puedo ver indicios que me está mintiendo, el realismo en este juego es asombroso.

—Ya veo…— reviso disimuladamente mi Lista de Amigos y veo que Lake lleva más de 2 horas conectada… Qué raro…

— ¿Quiere ver mi historial y esas cosas? — ¿Con que este es el sexto sentido de una mujer? Bien, ya como que comprende la situación.

—Por favor…— accedo con facilidad a su historial y lo único que encuentro es un Chat con Moon, pero su contenido incluye de cómo Moon le saca en cara del como ella ya es casi nivel 5… Creo que esto es un reto indirecto, —Vamos, me hace falta poco para subir al 5, después voy a ver la Mazmorra y si no encuentro nada bueno te niveleo hasta el 5 también— la sonrisa de Lake se ensancha, al parecer le gusto mi propuesta.

— ¡Nn! — asiente vigorosamente, creo que después voy a probar sus límites, todos deben de tener sus límites.

Al final decidimos (Yo decidí) terminar de moler en este mapa, ya que al formar grupo nuestro promedio de nivel es 3, por lo que los Monstruos aquí dan mejor experiencia, además que el hecho de ir a otro mapa es cansado; ¿Jefe? Ya estoy un poco atareado como para irlo a buscar. Con Lake aquí no me restrinjo y función a mi máxima potencia, ningún Monstruo me dura más de 10s antes de que muera, a lo que Lake solo atina a verme con una cara de asombro y yo le respondo con una expresión severa, creo que entendió el mensaje.

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, has nivelado al nivel 5, recibes 5 Puntos de Estadística]

—Ya subí ¿A cuánto estas tu Lake? — asigno 2 puntos a FUR, 2 a AGI y esta vez decido asignar 1 a CON, ahora no se nota mucho, pero en el futuro sufriré si no tengo mucho HP ni DEF.

—87%— es un buen porcentaje, si me la llevo a moler en mapas de nivel 7 debe de subir rápido.

—Vamos a…— el icono de una carta adorna mi lado derecho de visión.

— ¡Kurama hola! ¡¿Ya estás en el nivel 5?! — el remitente ni lo tengo que leer.

—Efectivamente, tengo el presentimiento que me vigilas— eso ya es una broma, mis sentidos siempre han estado a su máxima potencia, y agregando el hecho de que soy Asesino hace imposible de que alguien se me acerque sin que me dé cuenta en esta etapa del juego.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Ven a la Mazmorra, que nos hace falta justo un DPS, te espero! — y con eso finaliza la conversación, es cierto que como es un Mensaje Privado puedo responderle, pero ya estoy empezando a conocer la personalidad de esta mujer.

—Vamos Lake, vamos a echar un vistazo a la Mazmorra— ella asiente y nos dirigimos al Portal de Tele-transportación cercano.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Limpieza de Experto.**

 **.**

 **¿Se la creyeron? Vamos, admitan que creyeron que iba a poner la Mazmorra en este cap (xD), esos son los puntos malos (Para ustedes) de no poner los Avances… Y se quedaran sin Avances hasta por el cap 10 o más (e.e). Ahora bien, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gusto la "Sorpresita"? Apuesto a que todos esperaban que nuestro Naruto se comiera a la pobre de Ren, PUES SE TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR UN BUEN TIEMPO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

 ***Ejem*, ahora a resumir el cap; seguimos con las desventuras de nuestro equipo de Noob, pero no crean, Naruto no se va a librar muy fácilmente de ellos, nuestro equipo de Noob les van a seguir causando dolores de cabeza por un buen tiempo (xD). Con respecto al trato con las mujeres, no soy sexista, también va a ver maltrato hacia los hombres en el futuro, lo estoy diciendo porque no coloque el Fic como "M" solo por las escenas subidas de todo, así que con el máximo respeto de Autor-Lector, ahorren sus comentarios sobre el trato a otros personajes, y no se extrañen que Naruto trate como juguete a otros PJ independiendo de que sean hombres o mujeres.**

 **El pasado de Naruto y de cómo conoció a Ren (Así como su cambio) lo estoy pensando cuando ponerlo, ya que abarcara un cap entero así sea largo o corto, tal vez lo ponga cuando rompa la racha de Review (Saben que mientras más Review reciba, más feliz soy nwn). Y para decirlo de una manera, el Naruto de TG es frio y calculador mientras que el Naruto en la vida real es amable y preocupado, eso se verá más a futuro cuando se empiecen a desarrollar las relaciones tanto dentro como fuera de TG.**

 **Sobre la aparición de Bijū, el primero va a aparecer cuando lleguen a una de las Ciudades Principales, y quien va a ser ni yo tengo idea, tal vez ponga los 8 nombres en unos papelitos y escojo al azar después (xD); pero como había dicho antes, Bijū solo se va a reunir en situaciones extraordinarias, así que no se esperen mucho, pero eso sí, cuando estén los 9 juntos… ay papa (xD).**

 **Sobre la lista de Shooting Star, un lector está preocupado sobre la nueva lista y voy a decir de una vez, dentro de poco se hará un torneo de ahí se sacara una nueva lista Shooting Star PROVISIONAL, ya que la verdadera se hará cuando se desbloqueen los limites mundiales, pero no se emocionen mucho, no tengo planeado que Naruto quede en lugares altos, y se va a deber por un ligero obstáculo en cuanto al emparejamiento (xD, soy malo).**

 **Otra cosa… Bueno, como siempre, dejen sus dudas en los Review ya que siempre se me pasa algo, y si son tímidos pues para eso están los MP, para el Prox Cap además de la Mazmorra, Naruto conseguirá un nuevo juguete, así que esperen (xD). No los entretengo más, y nos leemos la prox semana, bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: En algunos países tener 17 años ya se considera mayor de edad, y para este tiempo hice que EEUU adoptara esa política.**


	8. Limpieza de Experto

— **Oye Suin, ¿Es cierto que le vas a hacer a los lectores una maratón de 5 capítulos de TG?— Nami entro en la habitación comiendo un tazón de cereales con leche.**

— **¡Ja! Hare eso el día en que reciba 15 Review o más en un solo cap, los lectores si son ilusos— el autor empieza a reír tanto que cae al suelo.**

— **¿Sabes que estamos en vivo?— señala una cámara que graba por escrito todo lo que se dice.**

— **¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se borra esto?— el autor agarra la cámara y la empieza a manipular por todos lados.**

— **Suerte…— sale de la habitación dispuesta a buscar más cereal.**

 **¡Bueno mis amados y queridos lectores! Perdón por lo anterior, enserio (u.u). Ahora bien, hasta ahora todo ha ido muy bien en la trama de la historia, y me alegra decirles que les tengo una sorpresa muy buena para el siguiente capítulo, pero para esa sorpresa no pienso dar spoiler ni para los lectores con los que más hablo (nwn), pero les va a gustar. Ahora con el tema de las putas de Naruto (xD), primero que nada, cada una va a tener su personalidad muy bien definida y van a ser ligeramente diferentes unas de otras (Voy a tomar eso en cuenta a la hora de elegir), y en cuanto a Lake, voy a decirles igual a como le dije al lector que me saco este tema; a Lake es de aquellas que cuando alguien a quien admira mucho le dice que el agua de mar es dulce, ella empezara a decir que el agua de mar es dulce, la hice con ese tipo de personalidad y no la voy a cambiar; para este cap va a aparecer otra chica (Oc por cierto) cuya personalidad es casi lo contrario que la de Lake; y una última cosa con respecto a estas chicas, cada una de ellas ha tenido alguna relación con Naruto en el pasado y también van a ser personas con cierto poder (Una por ejemplo, trabaja para la CIA). En otras noticias, ¿Quieren que le dé más suerte a Naruto? ¿O quieren que le de suerte a Ren? ¿O ambas cosas?, por suerte ya deben de saber a lo que me refiero, pero nada muy extravagante (XD), ya con el Arma Mágica y la Mascota de Naruto es suficiente, pero si quieren Arma Mágica para Ren es una opción factible a largo plazo; total, solo van a ver pocas personas que le van a poder hacer frente a Naruto en el futuro. Creo que ya no hay más cosas que agregar, espero que disfruten del cap. Bye.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Lobo Oscuro** **,** **dany Namikaze** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Kitsune Berserk** **,** **Zafif09** **y a** **Max Uzumaki** **. Y como siempre invito a los lectores en dejar su opinión sobre la historia, sus Review me nutren para hacer más capítulos.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 7: Limpieza de Experto.**

Mi primer pensamiento cuando llegue al lugar donde se encontraba la Mazmorra fue simplemente impresionante, ese lugar aunque solo quedaba a menos de 15min de la Aldea de Principiantes se había convertido en una versión mejorada de la Plaza Central que hay en la Aldea de Principiantes. Aunque la Mazmorra solo permitiera la entrada de Jugadores nivel 5, había muchos de nivel 2 con algunos de nivel 3 mezclados, y la cantidad de Jugadores nivel 4 los podía contar con los dedos de mi mano, en cuanto a los de nivel 5, ni siquiera he visto la sombra de uno que no sea yo.

—Esto sí que esta agitado Señor Kurama— Lake se me acerco más un poco cohibida por la cantidad de personas.

—Eso es por la Mazmorra, aunque aun no hayan Jugadores de nivel 5, la Mazmorra en si atraerá Jugadores que esperan la oportunidad de conocer a la elite, ya que si hay una Mazmorra, también habrá Gremios poderosos que busquen las posibles estrategias para limpiarla. Galaxy dijo que el tema de esta Mazmorra es de cueva, y los Monstruos dentro en su mayoría son del tipo humanoide como Goblin, ya con eso es suficiente para armar una estrategia provisional— hay unos cuantos factores más que influyen en esto, pero los principales serian esos, dejando un poco de segundo plano las oportunidades de negocios claro.

—No entendí nada de lo que dijo Señor Kurama— ¿Eh? ¿Esta chica es tonta?

—Hay oportunidades de negocios Lake— ahogue las ganas de darle un golpe, lástima que es mujer.

—Entiendo… ¡Señor Kurama, ahí está Cresent Moon!— veo que apunta hacia la dirección en donde se debería de encontrar la Mazmorra.

Y tal como ella dijo, a unos metros de la entrada de la Mazmorra se encontraba Moon junto con Ancient Sage y Mind Eye, aunque también se encontraba otro TM que de cierta manera se parecía mucho a Ancient Sage, y eso sumando a que su equipo es casi el mismo hace que sea un poco difícil diferenciarlos. Los 4 al parecer se encontraban hablando e intercambiando cosas con otros Jugadores que seguramente eran de su mismo Gremio; pero aun así no hay que hacerlos esperar.

— ¡Kurama, Lake, por aquí!— apenas me vio hizo señas para que me acercara.

—Perdón por la espera— la cortesía antes que todo aunque no lo sientas.

—Buenas tardes Moon— Lake por otro lado, ella respeta mucho a Moon.

—Ya creo que conoces a Sage y a Eye— apunto al TM y a la Sacerdote con quienes me encontré la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Hmpt—ya encontré a un antipático.

—Me alegra que al fin nos presentaran— por lo menos la personalidad de Mind Eye es mejor que la de Moon.

—Y este de aquí es White Sky— apunto al Guardián que no había conocido.

—He escuchado hablar de ti por parte de Moon, es un placer conocerte— me extendió la mano y como buen hombre se la acepte.

—Igualmente— ya acabadas las presentaciones, creo que es hora de ir a lo que nos importa.

— ¡Excelente!—el aplauso de Moon hizo que nos fijáramos en ella, —Nuestra meta hoy es completar la Mazmorra "Cueva del Abismo" en su modo Fácil, pero antes…— y me miro de arriba abajo.

— ¿Paso algo? — no me importa que una mujer se me quede viendo, pero me importa que ELLA se me quede viendo.

—Aun sigues con el equipamiento de nivel 0, ¿No tienes de nivel 5?— aunque se notaba preocupada, pude notar un poco de burla.

—Se me había olvidado— ¿Por qué será que se habrá olvidado ponerme el nuevo equipamiento? Si no fuera por su repentina llamada ya no estaría portando estos harapos, pero bueno, me voy a equipar con lo que tengo.

—Oh, que linda pechera— Es una Pechera rango Bronce, ¿Qué esperabas?

–Ahora, el arma…— sonreí satisfecho de que mi DEF llegara a 14, pero ahora viene a equiparme el arma, que aunque tiene poco ataque, tiene buenos pasivos, —Aquí… ¡Eh!— suelto un gran grito sin querer alertando a Moon ty compañía.

— ¿Paso algo Kurama?— esto está mal, debo de arreglarlo.

—N-No nada, solo que no encontraba mi arma…—salvada… Creo. Pero lo que en realidad paso es que quede muy impresionado por mi daga, así no estaba la última vez que la vi.

[Daga Sangrienta] (Verde/Bronce)  
Daga Principal  
Nivel: 0  
Ataque: 2-4  
Habilidades:  
[Corte Profundo] (Pasiva): Hay una posibilidad del 10% de dejar el efecto [Sangrado], lo que hace que el objetivo pierda lo equivalente al 10% del ataque del Taumaturgo en Hp cada segundo durante 5 segundos. (Se puede apilar hasta 10 veces)  
[Chupa-Sangre] (Pasiva): El 10% del daño hecho por el arma se agrega al taumaturgo como vida.  
[Arma Mágica] (Pasiva): Esta es un [Arma Mágica], por lo que si se cumplen los requisitos puede evolucionar y adquirir nuevas Habilidades. (Requisitos: Desconocidos).  
[Sangre Fresca] (Pasiva): Cada vez que el taumaturgo mate a cinco Jugadores, el ataque del arma aumenta un 1%. Al cerrar sesión la mitad del ataque aumentado se agrega al ataque del arma de forma permanente. (Sesión actual: 0).  
[Colmillo del Ladrón] (Activa): Lanza la [Daga Sangrienta] como si fuera un Boomerang e inflige 120% del Daño y deja al enemigo [Aturdido] por 2s. Enfriamiento: 1 minuto 30 segundos.  
[Punto Muerto] (Activa): La [Daga Sangrienta se llena de intensión asesina y da un golpe mortal al enemigo. Causa 150% del daño al objetivo. Si el Taumaturgo mata al enemigo con esta habilidad, recupera vida igual al 50% del HP máxima del enemigo asesinado. Enfriamiento: 5 minutos.  
[Filo de Sangre] (Activa): Usa la sangre de tus enemigos y aumenta tu daño total. Cuando se activa esta Habilidad por cada muerte de algún enemigo, tu daño aumenta 5% durante 1 minuto. Enfriamiento: 5 minutos.

— ¿Kurama? Pareces a un Noob cuando ve su primer equipamiento rango Madera— la voz de Moon me saco de mi trance.

—Idiota…—

—N-Nada… Vayamos— me equipe la [Daga Sangrienta] y mi antigua Daga sin ningún accesorio fue reemplazada por otra Daga con el mango color negro con una cinta roja rodeándolo y en la punta tenía una gema parecida a un rubí. El filo tiene un resplandor rojo cuando se pone a contra luz dándole un efecto algo sorprendente, pero del resto parecía una daga normal, ya que ni curva era ni poseía ninguna otra decoración.

Esta Daga… no sé por dónde empezar, anteriormente yo era muy reacio a equipármela por su bajo daño, pero lo estaba reconsiderando a futuro equiparla por su efecto especial, pero ahora sí que no hay dudas. Su requerimiento bajo de nivel 5 a nivel 0, si hubiese sabido eso hace tiempo la tuviera puesta, pero lo que me impresionaron más fueron sus Habilidades, una cambio y se agregaron otras 3 nuevas, y según mi criterio, la mejor de esas seria [Filo de Sangre], creo que la deficiencia de daño ya está cubierta con eso.

Pero ahora que me pongo a analizarla, hay una Habilidad llamada [Arma Mágica], y según las notas que Galaxy puso cuando hubo la súper actualización, ella dijo que había agregado Armas Mágicas, y que una particularidad de estas armas es que pueden evolucionar, y la descripción de [Arma Mágica] se resume a eso, que esta Daga puede evolucionar, a lo que lleva a mi siguiente teoría ¿Será esta un Arma Mágica? Y si es un Arma Mágica, ¿Por qué me la dieron tan fácilmente? Creo que la Pagina Oficial de TG tiene una sesión de Q&A donde podre preguntarle directamente a Galaxy, tal vez ella me resuelva la duda.

—Escucha bien Kurama— nuevamente Moon me saca de mi letargo.

— ¿Si?— como para hacerle creer que llevo el hilo de la conversación la miro con atención.

—Ya nosotros hicimos una previa investigación preguntando por aquí a los PNJ sobre la Mazmorra y escucha lo que nos dijeron: La Mazmorra consta de tres pisos, cada piso está repleto de Monstruos del tipo Humanoide siendo los Goblin y Gnoll dominantes; sin embargo solo en el final del tercer piso es que esta el Jefe, el cual es el líder de todos esos Goblin, pero en cuanto a su patrón de ataque no tenemos idea. Los niveles de todos los Monstruos es 5 mientras que el Jefe final es nivel 7; creemos que el Jefe final no es de la clase Maga por su nombre. Eso es todo lo que averiguamos— esta vez si me siento impresionado, vea que hacer una investigación previa antes de que llegara, creo que Moon me quiere dar una buena impresión.

—Eso nos ahorra tiempo, en cuanto a los Monstruos, al ser del tipo Humanoide tendrán menos vida pero sus tácticas serán de tener en cuenta, pero como son una forma de inteligencia inferior no esperemos mucho. Si estos Monstruos son iguales o parecidos a otros juegos, mientras no entremos en caos, limpiaremos esta Mazmorra en menos de lo esperado— yo como cualquier otro jugador estoy muy acostumbrado a luchar contra Goblin y Gnoll, así que no creo que tengamos muchos problemas, más cuando todos los miembros del equipo son Elite, mientras que yo soy un Maestro; Moon creo que también es una Elite por su posición en el Grupo, pero su forma de moverse me da a entender que es otra cosa.

—Lake, ¿Por qué viniste?— casi me caigo de la impresión, esa chica nos viene siguiendo desde hace un buen rato y ahora es que pregunta el porqué vino…

—Vine a acompañar al Señor Kurama, aunque no pueda entrar a la Mazmorra puedo ayudarlo psicológicamente— Lake, tus palabras pueden entenderse de dos maneras.

—Ya veo…— oye, no me des esa mirada picara que no te queda para nada, —Oh bien, ya llegamos— ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?

—Déjame agregarte al Grupo— la [Cueva del Abismo] se encuentra justo al frente y la entrada está protegida por unos Guardias cuyo nivel es tan alto que no puedo verlo.

[Notificación del Sistema: La Jugadora [Cresent Moon] te ha invitado a su Grupo, ¿Aceptas?]

—Listo— le doy "Si" y me integro al previo Grupo de 4.

— ¡Vamos!— Moon se dirige a los Guardias mientras nosotros lo seguimos, ella habla con uno de ellos y un mensaje aparece frente a nosotros.

[Notificación del Sistema: Tu líder de Grupo ha elegido enfrentar la Mazmorra [Cueva del Abismo] en la dificultad [Fácil], todos los miembros a 20 metros a su alrededor serán Tele-transportados a la Mazmorra. Buena Suerte]

Y con ese mensaje del sistema un círculo de Tele-transportación aparece bajo nuestros pies, aunque al parecer no fue visible para los demás Jugadores ya que a pensar de las partículas que soltaba no volteaban en nuestra dirección. Justo antes de Tele-transportarme, Lake nos mira despidiéndose; apuesto a que esta chica se va a quedar esperándonos aquí hasta que salgamos, cada vez me siento más tentado a probar sus límites.

En menos de 2 segundos más tarde, el círculo de Tele-transportación y mi vista se vuelve blanca, pero al mismo tiempo en que se puso blanca, volvió a la normalidad y nos vimos rodeados de cavernas. El paisaje en si no es muy alentador, es solo una simple cueva y no pude hacer la comparación con la [Cueva Oscura], pero esta es casi el doble de grande. Lo bueno es que debido al casco que llevo el cual me da Visión Nocturna, mi línea de visión es un poco más nítido.

—Ahora a dar… ¡WAAAA!—una figura voladora aparece de golpe y asusta tanto a Moon y a Mind Eye que ambas caen al suelo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— los dos Guardianes sacan sus armas y se preparan para atacar.

—No se preocupen, es mi mascota— creo que cuando se quedaba por debajo de mi casco era mucho mejor.

— ¿Te conseguiste un Murciélago? Qué asco… Bueno, aunque sea tienes una mascota— pero quisiera no tenerla, ese es el problema.

—Basta de charla Moon, estamos en una Mazmorra— Ancient Sage guarda su arma y se dispone a liderar el camino.

—Por cierto Kurama, si mueres en una Mazmorra solo pierdes el 10% de tu barra de Experiencia y no sueltas equipo— esa información sí que fue útil.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— al menos tendré un poco menos de presión cuando nos sumerjamos en una Mazmorra.

Ahora si hay que concentrarnos, estamos en una Mazmorra y por lo tanto estamos en terreno peligroso, y como es la Primera Mazmorra que TG lanza, no sabemos si tendrá alguna diferencia con respecto a las demás. De primera mano el terreno es el común que se encuentra en las cuevas y no parece haber ningún elemento que valga la pena tomar, y en cuanto a las trampas, es mi trabajo encontrar, prevenir y desarmar las trampas que encontremos, aunque dudo que en esta Mazmorra haya trampas, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

Además de estar al pendiente de las trampas, el trabajo de un Asesino es advertir al Grupo por una posible emboscada enemiga, y más que los Monstruos aquí son humanoides, tienen la suficiente inteligencia como para armar una emboscada; en resumen, el trabajo principal de un Asesino en un Grupo además de ser un DPS es advertir al Grupo de las amenazas que se presentan. En el futuro deberemos de aprender Habilidades relacionadas a la búsqueda de trampas o de enemigos, o eso espero.

—Ahí, un grupo de 4 Goblin— gracias a la Habilidad de mi casco, pude ver a cuatro Goblin sentados comiendo alguna cosa extraña.

— ¿Cuatro? Ese era nuestro limite, vamos a ver si podemos con ellos— el Guardián White Sky se puso un poco nerviosos mientras sacaba su arma.

—Estate pendiente con nuestro HP Eye— el otro Guardián advirtió a Mind Eye.

—Está bien Ancient Sage— afirmo su agarre de su bastón con una mirada decidida, al menos ella debe ser mejor curando que Lake.

—No se preocupen, esta vez tenemos a un verdadero Elite con nosotros, además de ser un DPS; no te preocupes por curarlo Eye— oye, ¿Qué pasa si recibo un golpe por error? No soy Dios… Aunque si llego a recibir un golpe perderé la cara.

—Me tienes en muy alta estima Moon— la modestia ante que todo amigos, tengan eso en cuenta.

— ¡Sage, Sky, ustedes son los primeros; Kurama acabara primero con el de la derecha mientras que Sage entretiene al de la Izquierda, el más cercano y el otro te lo dejo a ti Sky, yo te voy a ayudar; Eye te mantienes más al pendiente con Sky y cambias a Sage cuando este muerto! Kurama, cuando acabes con el tuyo atacas al de Sage para quitarle presión a Eye y finalmente cuando acabe con el mío nos centramos en el ultimo, preguntas al final— los Guardianes asintieron al igual que Eye sin preguntar nada, en cuento a mi; ¿No crees que dejarme uno solo a mi es demasiado? Puedo lidiar con los cuatro con una mano atada a la espalda.

Con los planes ya hechos, nos acercamos hasta que entramos en el rango de percepción de los Goblin, y en el momento en que nos vieron corrieron a atacarnos. Nos dividimos tal y como lo planeamos, atraje el Aggro de uno de los Goblin y lo aparte un poco del Grupo. El Goblin pensó que podía conmigo él solo y me ataco con confianza, pero en menos de un parpadeo le esquive el ataque y me traslade a su espalda, alce mi Daga haciendo que brillara y antes de que el Goblin reaccionara le encaje la daga en la base del cuello.

"¡-73!"

¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! De un bendito golpe le extermine los 70 de HP del Goblin, aunque el color de los números fue un poco más oscuro que el daño que hago normalmente… ¿Este es el famoso ataque critico? La verdad es que tuve mucha suerte de que me saliera crítico, hasta los momentos nunca he tenido ningún ataque crítico y tenerlo ahora me da una sensación gratificante en verdad; pero espera un momento, aunque puedo sonar pesimista, solo tengo un 7% de critico, así que es muy improbable que justo haga critico usando una Habilidad; según Galaxy había agregado una función para que siempre se obtuviera critico, veamos si estoy en lo correcto.

— ¡¿Ya acabaste con el tuyo Kurama?!— Moon me miro con incredulidad cuando se dio cuenta del cuerpo muerto del Goblin.

— ¡Así es, voy a ayudar entonces a Ancient Sage!— y como una sombra, me moví por la cueva hasta que llegue a donde Ancient Sage se había llevado a su Goblin.

Puedo decir que Ancient Sage es un muy buen TM con solo verlo, no es como esos típicos Guardianes Noobs que se quedan bloqueando el ataque del enemigo, Ancient Sage además de bloquear también esquiva los ataques del Goblin con cierta dificultad, creo que es porque no tiene muchos puntos a la estadística AGI, ya que si no fuera muy fluido. Me le coloque justo detrás del Goblin en un momento en que se distrajo y use esta vez [Punto Muerto] apuntando a su cuello.

"¡-50!"

"+35"

¡Sí! Es lo que yo creía, si se golpea un punto vital en el enemigo tienes un crítico asegurado, al menos eso me da una guía de cómo obtener critico, y un golpe critico aquí en TG es el doble de daño hecho a un enemigo, en la etapa actual si un jugador obtiene un crítico en el momento en que hace una habilidad, puede matar al Monstruo de un solo golpe, esa es la fuerza de un golpe critico. El Goblin al perder la vida cayó al piso haciendo que Ancient Sage me mirara con respeto.

No le di tiempo a que me agradeciera y me traslade al otro Goblin, ya que debido a que mate a mis Monstruos de esta forma tan rápida, aun Moon no había acabado de matar al suyo. Aprovecho a que White Sky entretiene al Goblin que voy a arrebatarle y trato de golpearle en el cuello, lástima que esta vez no tenga ninguna Habilidad activa para hacerle mucho daño, y usar [Rompe Barra] sería demasiado.

"¡-26!"

"-8"

"-10"

"-8"

Con simplemente ese combo ya el Goblin había quedado en sus últimas, y logre hacer un combo de 4 solo gracias a los puntos de AGI, ya que tanto White Sky como Ancient Sage solo hacen combos de 2 o solo dan 1 golpe, en cuanto a Moon, su tiempo de casteo de hechizo es de 3 segundos y cada bola de fuego hace un año de 20 puntos fijos a un Monstruo, ella tiene suerte de que los Goblin no tengan resistencia mágica, en cuanto al daño de alrededor de 15 puntos, pero como casi siempre esquivan o bloquean, su producción de daño es mínima. Lo cierto es que la batalla acabó en tan solo un poco más de 10 segundos.

— ¡Buen trabajo!— ella se limpio el sudor y se acerco a nosotros.

—Lo hiciste demasiado bien Kurama, ahora sé el porqué Moon te tiene en alta estima— White Sky se me acerca y me pone su brazo derecho en mi hombro como si fuéramos muy buenos amigos.

—Exageras White Sky, solo hago mi papel de Asesino— estos Goblin son demasiado débiles, por algo estamos en la dificultad [Fácil].

— ¡Basta de charlas! Tenemos una Mazmorra que limpiar— lo dijo antes de que yo lo sugiriera, al menos tiene cerebro.

Seguimos caminando por la Mazmorra y nos encontramos a menudo con grupos de entr Goblin, y en total tardábamos de 5 a 20 segundos en eliminar un grupo completo. Ahí pude comprobar completamente mi teoría, probé en todos los puntos vitales de un individuo humanoide y en todos resultaron ser golpes críticos, y lo irónico era que en una de esas logre un golpe crítico sin golpear un punto vital.

Otra parte que me encanto fue que mi mascota acumulo 8 esencias comiendo enemigos, aunque la cantidad que comió no fueron pocos, tanto fue así que se gano el apodo de "Limpiador" por parte de Moon y Eye; ahora solo hacen falta 991 de esencia para que llegue a las 1000 de esencia. Aun me sigo preguntando lo que pasara cuando llegue a las 1000 de esencia, tal vez adquiera alguna Habilidad para que sea útil por lo menos, aunque con que me sea posible guardarlo en mi Inventario soy feliz, ya que seré capaz de usar [Sigilo] sin que los Monstruos me detecten.

Al final de la cueva vimos unas escaleras que seguramente llevaban al piso 2, las bajamos y el anuncio del sistema nos indico que efectivamente habíamos bajado al piso 2. En este piso al contrario que del primero, los enemigos que reinaban eran Gnoll y uno que otro Kobold. Las batallas en este piso fueron increíblemente fáciles ya que esos dos enemigos aunque vinieran en grupo de 4-7 fueron muy frágiles de vida.

Lamentablemente mi mascota no absorbió ninguna esencia, trabajar con probabilidades y no con cantidades fijas es muy extenuante. La parte buena fue que el botín de monedas obtenidas en este piso fueron muy buenas, en total acumulamos casi 4 Plata, y si calculo bien, al final de esta Mazmorra me debería de tocar 1 Plata aunque sea; eso sumado a mis ahorros tendría suficiente como para ponerme a buscar Libros de Habilidades, tal vez tenga algo de suerte en conseguir uno.

Llegamos a otras escaleras y bajamos al piso 3, que en comparación con los pisos anteriores empezaron a aparecer los tres tipos de enemigos juntos y también fue en ese momento en que la presión sobre Eye empezó a aumentar, ya que siendo solo 1 Healer y 2 Tanques, los cuales estos últimos absorberían el daño de hasta tres Monstruos al mismo tiempo daría muy poco margen de error, menos mal que el Healer de Moon pertenece a su elite, ya que si fuese un Healer normal ya el equipo hubiese sido limpiado; creo que la sugerencia de Moon de atraer a cuatro grupos de enemigos al mismo tiempo no fue tan buena idea.

He de decir que en este piso por ahora no he obtenido ninguna esencia a pensar de que se comió alrededor de 30 cadáveres, vuelvo a decir, trabajar con probabilidades es muy decepcionante. Mientras más avanzábamos menos enemigos nos encontrábamos hasta que llegamos a un gran espacio abierto muy iluminado, en el centro se encontraba un Goblin 4 veces más grande que los Goblin que habíamos enfrentado y tenía una gran panza parecida a la de un cerdo; si no fuera porque en su información salía que era el Líder de los Goblin hubiésemos pensado que se trataba de algún Ogro.

[Alwgart, Líder Goblin] (Verde/Bronce)  
Nivel: 7  
HP: 450/450  
DEF: 14  
Ataque: 25-38  
Habilidades: [Corte Furioso], [Giro de Espada], [Grito de Gloria]

Maldición, ahora que me doy de cuenta ya no puedo ver las descripciones de las Habilidades, tal vez eso sea parte de las nuevas actualizaciones; algo me dice que esta batalla va a ser un poco difícil con nuestro equipo actual si perdemos a los Guardianes. [Corte Furioso] parece ser una Habilidad de Objetivo Único, [Giro de Espada] lo más seguro es que sea una Habilidad de Área de Efecto mientras que [Grito de Gloria] debe de ser una Habilidad que potencie los ataques del Jefe.

— ¡Presten atención! Sage se encargara de obtener el primer Aggro del Jefe, con su Defensa debe de aguantarle unos 15 o 20 golpes al Jefe; Eye lo va a ir curando y si no puede más te retiras y le dejas el Jefe a Sky para que haga de TM hasta que te recuperes y cuando Sky no pueda más le vuelves a arrebatar al Jefe e iremos así sucesivamente hasta que lo derrotemos. Cuidado con sus Habilidades [Corte Furioso] y [Giro de Espada], pero el que me da mala espina es [Grito de Gloria], esa debe ser su Habilidad final que se debe activarse cuando llegue a un porcentaje de vida predeterminado, de todas maneras prepárense cuando su vida alcance los siguientes porcentajes: 30%, 25%, 20%, 15% y 10%; las preguntas al final y ¡Vayamos!— creo que ella dice "Preguntas al final" como para decir que no hay preguntas, ya me he dado cuenta de eso. La estrategia de Moon es la básica para este tipo de Jefe en esta etapa del Juego donde no hay Habilidades de Control de Multitudes.

Tal y como había dicho Moon, nos acercamos cada quien por su lado, aunque no había dicho lo que yo debería de hacer, creo que ella inquirió que no necesitaba que me dijera que hacer; en situaciones de luchar contra jefes es mejor que un Experto actué como cree él que debería actual, si se apega al plan y el Jefe cambia de patrón de ataque podría ser fatal para el Experto. Yo en lo personal ya vi a través de las habilidades del Jefe así que creo que no debería de haber problemas; pero sin embargo.

— ¡Pafgarhan pof egntraw a migr dofmigrniof!— con una voz extremadamente asquerosa, el Jefe blandió su espada y cargo contra nosotros, lo que no considerábamos fue que en vez de atacar directamente, este empezó a girar; tratamos de alejarnos pero ya estábamos demasiado cerca de él.

"-25"

"-30"

Debido a que yo era el que estaba más adelantado fui el que más golpes se comió, mi salud bajo casi un 50% con solo ese golpe, fue nuestro error no pensar que el Jefe seria lo suficientemente inteligente como para iniciar con un ataque de Área de Efecto. Tanto yo como Ancient Sage y White Sky retrocedimos y Mind Eye empezó su trabajo de sanar y tal como le había dicho Moon, no me había sanado ni un poco, menos mal que tengo el efecto especial de mi Daga, ya que si no le hubiera dicho a Eye que me sanara.

Cinco segundos después ya los dos Guardianes habían recuperado tu vida y Ancient Sage atrajo el Aggro del Jefe, yo me escabullí por su espalda y le metí una [Emboscada] por su tremendo trasero, y por si no fuera poco también le metí un [Punto Muerto], aunque esta segunda habilidad no quito mucho, aun si le hizo un daño considerable. Me volví a deslizar por el costado del enemigo y lo volví a atacar con ataques básicos quitándole casi 40 puntos, al menos ya mi salud está completa de nuevo.

Decido atacar al Jefe usando [Rompe Barrera], aunque solo le pude romper 1 de Defensa, pero ese 1 extra de daño servirá por ahora, lástima que los ataques de porcentaje no sean de mucha utilidad por ahora. Me coloque al lado de Moon en espera de que mis Habilidades estén sin enfriamiento, mis ataques básicos son prácticamente inútiles, y no sabemos cuánto tiempo es el enfriamiento de [Giro de Espada], y no me quiero comer otros 50 puntos de daño.

Mis ojos brillaron con un instinto asesino cuando el Jefe blandió su espada de forma horizontal, esa pose ya la habíamos visto antes e indicaba que iba a usar [Giro de Espada]. Tanto Ancient Sage como White Sky se retiraron y lograron evitar el golpe, pero en cuanto a mi, me agache esquivando por centímetros la espada y rodé pasando por entre las piernas del Jefe, ya para cuando llegue al otro lado ya había acabado de usar la Habilidad y enseguida desate [Emboscada] seguida de [Punto Muerto].

— ¡Mogrir!— y un estallido de poder me mando a volar unos metros.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡El Jefe activo [Grito de Gloria]!— Moon, creo que ya es muy tarde.

Volví a ver las estadísticas del jefe y su daño aumento un 20% y visiblemente se veía que su velocidad también aumento significativamente, lástima que ya este débil como para tomar represalias. Los Guardianes volvieron a atacar atrayendo el Aggro, mis habilidades todavía estaban en enfriamiento así que no pude hacer mucho, ahora si el Jefe me daba un golpe seguramente me bajaría un 30% de vida y la verdad es que no quiero que me golpeen mucho.

Reanudamos el ataque centrándonos en hacer el máximo daño posible, los hechizos de Moon se hicieron un poco más potente, ahora en vez de lanzar bolas de fuego empezó a lanzar carámbanos de hielo, en mi caso solo faltaba pocos segundos para que [Emboscada] estuviera listo, así que empecé a acercarme de nuevo al Jefe esquivando un intento de cortarme por la mitad, y cuando el icono de [Emboscada] se ilumino, inmediatamente lo active.

[Notificación del Sistema: Tu Grupo ha matado a [Alwgart], obtienen un total de 3150 Puntos de experiencia]

—Y así se mata a un gordo feo de piel verde— Moon se acerco al cadáver del Jefe y le escupió.

—No seas infantil Moon— yo solo me aleje de su Grupo, creo que vi algo bueno.

—Cállate Sage, tu lo que eres es un Masoquista— me apiado de esos tres por estar con esa mujer día a día.

—Oigan, aquí hay un portal—la cosa que había visto se trataba de un circulo de Tele-transportación.

—Kurama, mira lo que el Jefe soltó— veo que Moon se acerca cargando cuatro equipos.

—Mmm, nada me interesa— dos cosas son de Guardián, uno de Arquero y una Pechera de cuero con las mismas estadísticas que la mía, así que no hay nada que me llame la atención.

—Entonces, en compensación te daré más dinero, aquí tienes tu parte— y me paso 1 Plata con 60 Cobre, me dio más de lo que pensé.

—Fue un placer haber hecho negocios con ustedes— me guarde el dinero y me despedí, mientras menos este con esta mujer es mejor.

— ¡Espera Kurama!— ¿Y ahora que quiere?, —Dentro de dos días queremos desafiar el Modo [Avanzado], esperamos que vengas con nosotros— ya veo, el Modo [Fácil] nos fue así fue por nuestro desconocimiento sobre la Mazmorra, pero ahora ya Moon se siente capaz de desafiar el siguiente modo… Acepto.

—Cuenten conmigo— asentí y esta vez si me puse encima del circulo de Tele-transportación.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Cuando salí de la Mazmorra, me convertí en el centro de atención de todos los Jugadores, y no es menos, ya que si alguien sale de una Mazmorra donde solamente pueden entrar los Jugadores de primer nivel atraería mucho la atención. Quería escabullirme y salir de la vista de todas estas personas, pero vi que sorprendentemente Lake aun seguía en el mismo lugar en donde la deje, y puesto que tardamos unos 30 minutos más o menos dentro de la Mazmorra me parece increíble.

Pero no solo estaba ella sola, sino que también se encontraba hablando con una joven de unos 18 años, pelo negro y una figura que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Lake, aunque el tamaño de sus pechos apenas alcanzaba la copa C. Esta chica por su equipo pertenecía a la clase de Asesino, y en cuanto a la profesión lo más seguro es que sea Bandido por la espada corta que lleva, la cual es el arma con la que inician los Bandidos; su nivel ya era 4, podríamos decir que esta joven pertenece a la Elite, pero por su equipamiento dudo que pertenezca a un Gremio.

— ¡Señor Kurama, por aquí!— ya Lake se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me hizo señas, — ¿Cómo le fue en la Mazmorra?— ella me mira con esa expresión que me pone incomodo.

—Ya la limpiamos, fue más fácil de lo que creí— creo que lo único en que me esforcé un poco fue en la parte final de la lucha contra el Jefe.

—Ya veo… ¿Dónde está Cresent Moon y los demás?— miro por detrás de mi espalda buscando a Moon y compañía.

—Todavía siguen dentro de la Mazmorra, tal vez busquen algo secreto— no sería raro que hubiera algún cofre o algo similar en una Mazmorra.

— ¡Cierto!— ella pone una expresión de horror, tal vez fue porque se olvido de presentar a su amiga.

— ¿Quién es ella?— tomo la iniciativa de preguntar su identidad.

—Esta damisela se llama [Shadow Fox], pero te puedes referir a esta damisela como Shadow— será muy hermosa y todo, pero su forma de hablar es demasiado rara.

—Shadow y yo nos conocimos no hace mucho, ella estaba preguntando sobre si me quería unir a su grupo y yo…— deje de prestarle atención para mirar a Shadow.

Buen cuerpo, creo que lo califico con un 79 teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo de Ren tiene 86 puntos; su rostro inexpresivo lo que hace es agregar más puntos a su apariencia en general y su equipamiento siendo el típico de Asesino se le pega mucho al cuerpo por lo que le doy una gran puntuación, lo único en lo que falla es en la proporción de su pecho, con un par de pequeños melones no creo que atraiga la atención de esos que les gusta los pechos grandes ni a los que les gusta las planas y eso se aplica a su trasero, pero eso no es lo único que tengo en cuenta. Esta chica tiene una personalidad indiferente, y recuerdo que en el pasado rompí a dos chicas así; como dicen por ahí, una sonrisa mueve montañas… ¿O era el dinero?... Creo que tampoco es eso, pero ya entienden la idea.

—… Y así terminamos hablando— cuando Lake termino de hablar ya yo había tomado mi decisión.

—Yo…—

—Esta damisela lo decidió; esta damisela se une a tu Grupo Lake—ella me ignoro y miro a Lake… Eso fue un duro golpe a mi cara, pero no te preocupes, me la va a pagar.

—Pero Shadow, tienes que preguntarle al Señor Kurama— eso Lake, haz que esta puta me suplique, ya me hizo perder la cara una vez, no voy a dejar que me la haga perder otra vez.

—No hay problemas, esta damisela siente la mirada pervertida de este ser de aquí, así que no creo que este ser no acepte a esta damisela en su Grupo— ¡Ahora si te la veraz conmigo pequeña mocosa! Cuando llegue el momento te hare sufrir.

— ¿Señor Kurama?— no, ya perdí mi imagen de súper pr0 con Lake…

—No sé a lo que esta mujer se refiere— para ser un buen Asesino es bien sabido que tienes que ser un buen actor.

—Está mintiendo, esta damisela vio como este ser la veía con una mirada pervertida, esta damisela sabe diferenciar las expresiones de los hombres— ya es la tercera vez que me hace perder la cara, da gracias a Galaxy que puso el Castigo ese, porque si no ya te hubiese matado de mil y un formas diferentes.

— ¡Vale, vale! Estas dentro, ¿Feliz?—listo, ya perdí mi dignidad frente a Lake… Menos mal que no estaba Moon aquí.

—Esta damisela está satisfecha— vamos, ni siquiera cambiaste tu expresión.

—Desde que comenzamos a hablar Shadow siempre ha sido así— ya me lo estaba imaginando.

[Notificación del Sistema: La Jugadora [Shadow Fox] quiere ser tu amiga, ¿Aceptas?]

Vale, ya acepto ¿Qué más me queda?, — ¿Por qué no también me marcas como Amigo de Confianza?— dije con ironía, algún día hare pagar a esta puta, ya me estoy imaginando como le hare cambiar esa cara inexpresiva.

—Esta damisela acepta— ¿Eh?

[Notificación del Sistema: La jugadora [Shadow Fox] te ha marcado como Amigo de Confianza]

— ¡Ahora los tres somos buenos amigos!— amigos mis cojones, ya entendí lo que esta mocosa quiere de mi.

—Si Lake está feliz entonces esta damisela lo acepta. Esta damisela pregunta ¿Qué hacemos ahora?— ¿Qué hacer? Quiero ir a moler para responder a lo que Shadow quiere de mi, pero el problema es donde ir, y aquí hay mucha gente y hablar por el Chat Grupal es un poco incomodo.

—Vamos a una habitación de posada, además de disfrutar de un leve aumento de estadísticas, también podemos hablar a solas— las posadas es algo indispensables en un Juego de este tipo, pero las posadas aquí en Galaxy he oído que cuesta 1 Plata por una noche, y eso es algo que un Jugador normal no posee.

—Pero…—

—Esta damisela acepta, pero este ser paga la posada para Lake y esta damisela— si la ofrecí es obvio que la voy a pagar.

—Claro que la voy a pagar, vamos— se donde hay una posada cerca, además de ser un poco barata.

Shadow ha oído hablar de mí, lo sé por su mirada, ella cree que aunque sea totalmente inexpresiva, los ojos son la ventana del alma, y cada vez que me mira se ve un poco de respeto, admiración y hasta miedo; no sé quién puede ser ella, ni de quien haya escuchado de mi, aunque no es muy difícil descifrar mi identidad tal y como lo hizo Lake, así que no me impresionaría mucho que Shadow me dijera que sabe quién soy yo; pero bueno, no es tiempo de pensar eso en estos momentos.

Llegamos a la posada más cercana y hable con la NPC a cargo y pedí una habitación de tamaño medio por una noche, en total la habitación me costó 1 Plata con 20 Cobre, ahí se fueron casi toda mi paga de la incursión a la Mazmorra. La habitación quedaba en el segundo piso y Shadow fue quien lidero el camino a pesar de que era yo el que tenía los privilegios de la habitación; cuando abrí la puerta, Shadow me empujo y entro antes que yo, y seguida de ella iba Lake.

—Ahora Señor Kurama, ¿Cuáles son los planes?— bien, creo que el mapa tiene una función para que actúe como el mapa de guerra ese tan chulo.

—Aquí…— frente a mí se extendió un holograma del mapa mostrando alrededor de 100km a la redonda, —Estamos aquí y por aquí queda los mapas de nivel 4, lo ideal sería ir a moler en mapas de nivel 7 o superior, yo garantizare vuestra seguridad— amplié un poco más el mapa para que mostrara esas zonas.

—Esta damisela leyó en la Pagina Oficial de que existe un mapa llamado [Valle Jungla], esta damisela vio que ahí se generan Monstruos de tipo bicho con gran HP— ¿[Valle Jungla]? Creo que esta por aquí… ¡Aquí esta!

—Si queremos llegar a [Valle Jungla] tenemos que pasar por dos mapas, nos tomaría alrededor de 2 horas cruzar esta distancia, pero vale la pena— el Tele-transportador no te puede llevar a un mapa que nunca hayas visitado, así que tenemos que caminar.

— ¡Decidido! Mañana vamos a [Valle Jungla] — es idea mía o con la adición de Shadow Lake se ha vuelto más activa…

— ¿Mañana? Vamos a ir andando hoy— mañana no voy a poder estar conectado durante la mitad de la tarde, así que es mejor que cubramos distancia hoy.

—Esta damisela acepta— ya Shadow acepto así que es 2 a 1.

—Está bien… ¿Nos vamos entonces?— cuando Lake me vio guardando el mapa, se levanto y preparo para irse, pero yo no alquile una habitación de posada solo para hablar de esto.

—Esta damisela vio a través de ti, pero esta damisela no le importa— ¿Ah?

— ¿De qué hablas Shadow?— ¿Lo dices en serio? No puede ser.

—Nada, solo tengo que decir: Esta damisela será tuya si demuestras ser digno de esta damisela— esta mocosa es… Peligrosa, creo que al mismo nivel que Moon.

—N-No sé de lo que hablas— sé que estoy apagando un incendio con una taza de agua, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

—No entiendo de lo que ustedes hablan, pero ya vámonos— pobre Lake, aun no sabe leer la atmosfera; pero esa condición que me puso Shadow es aceptable, tal vez ahí este mi oportunidad de venganza, pero antes tengo que cumplir con esta tarea.

—Lake, quítate tu equipamiento— ella se quedo estática de golpe y me miro con duda.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Lo vas a revisar?— eso haría si tuviera un equipamiento mejor, pero por desgracia no.

—No, solo quiero que te lo quites— su rostro se torno rojo pero aun así asintió.

—Vale— manejo un poco su menú y su túnica brillo y luego desapareció para luego aparecer doblada frente a la cama.

—Ahora quítate la Ropa de Uso diaria— la Ropa de Uso Diaria de Lake consistía en una camiseta de color morado y unos short blancos.

— ¿Qué quiere lograr con eso Señor Kurama?— hizo lo mismo que con su equipamiento y la Ropa de Uso Diaria apareció doblada sobre la cama.

—Ahora tu Ropa Interior— dentro de una habitación de posada si es posible que un Jugador quede sin ropa según las notas que Galaxy puso.

—Yo…— su rostro se puso aun más sonrojado y echo una mirada hacia Shadow, pero ella simplemente la miro con su típica expresión; Lake suspiro derrotada y se quito la ultima prenda de ropa.

—Perfecto, siéntate aquí — me senté en la cama y abrí las piernas indicándole a Lake que se siente aquí.

—C-Como diga Señor Kurama— con la mirada baja pero sin ocultar ninguna parte de su cuerpo se sentó en el lugar que le dije. El cuerpo de Lake al contrario que el de Ren está más desarrollado, y eso incluye sus pechos y su trasero por lo que es perfecto.

—Ahora Shadow…— abrace a Lake atrayéndola hacia mí y empecé a jugar con uno de sus pechos, — ¿Cómo me veo?— emboce una sonrisa maliciosa, quiero mostrarle a esta puta quien manda aquí, ¿Y qué mejor forma que humillar a su amiga frente a ella?

—Te ves tal cual como te recuerdo Naruto Uzumaki— al escuchar ese nombre con ese apellido, deje de mostrarme arrogante y cambie a mi expresión seria.

— ¿Quién eres?— puse la voz que ponía cuando llamaba a las familias de las personas a las que capturábamos para chantajear, esa voz terrorífica que hasta hizo que los ojos de Shadow tuvieran un brillo de miedo.

—No soy nadie, solo soy la pequeña hermana de las muchas mujeres que violaste y secuestraste hace dos años— bien, ahora sí que no puedo permitir que esta mocosa se vaya así como así; vine buscando bronce pero encontré madera desgraciadamente.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Viaje a la Escuela.**

 **.**

 **¡Y así es como acaba el cap! Espero que a la mayoría les haya gustado el modo en que hice la mazmorra, aunque tengan en cuenta de que entraron en la Dificultad Fácil, y a pesar de que no tengo planeado de que Naruto vuelva a entrar en esa mazmorra, quedara de parte de ustedes decidir si entra o no en la Dificultad Experto. Se me ha olvidado algo, los tres Pj que acompañan a Moon son personajes de Naruto, uno es amigo de Naruto mientras que los otros dos… Creo que no entran en esa categoría, ni tampoco en la de enemigos, así que si quieren traten de adivinarlos; y para hacerlo más interesante, los primeros en adivinar la identidad de uno de ellos, aceptare un pedido para su Pj siempre y cuando no sea extravagante.**

 **Bueno, aunque en este cap la mayoría fue en la Mazmorra aun queda un poco de comentar en la parte final, no cambiare la personalidad de Lake, se mantendrá así por toda la historia. La aparición de Shadow Fox hará que los días "Tranquilos" de Naruto se vean atormentados, y sobre su manera de referirse a ella misma, aunque un poco peculiar, vi que un personaje de una novela se refería de esa manera así misma, me pareció interesante. Quise buscar un personaje de Naruto que tuviera la personalidad que le había planeado a ese Oc, pero ninguna cumplió con los estándares.**

 **Creo que ya sonare repetitivo, pero nunca falta los lectores que tengan moral al leer una historia y la deje por tener este tipo de temas, pero no solo porque una historia tenga el rating "M" significa contenido sexual, Naruto en el pasado era (O sigue siendo pero más leve) como me gusta llamarlo una "MIERDA"; desde secuestro, violaciones hasta asesinatos, las manos de Naruto no están limpias (Aunque ya explique algo de eso anteriormente), y tengan en cuenta que Ren es consciente de eso (xD). Y una ultima cosa, les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente cap (:3), aunque eso ya lo dije arriba. No los entretengo más, y nos vemos en el sig cap.**


	9. Capitulo Especial: Pasado Part 1

**Bueno, bueno ¡Bueno! He aquí la sorpresa que les tenia a ustedes, muchos se estarán preguntando él como Naruto y Ren se conocieron, y finalmente se responderá esta pregunta en este cap… Aunque algunos se decepcionaran al ver que tendrán que esperar otra semana para ver la historia "Principal", pero hay algunas cosas que es mejor saberlas para que la historia vaya fluida. En este cap además de la historia de Naruto y Ren, también se tocara algo del pasado de Naruto, el cual tendrán que leerlo por recuerdos y conversaciones de otras personas, ya que no pienso ponerlo (e.e). Ahora bien, ya tengo las canciones del Opening y Ending, si quieren saberlas esperen al final de esta nota; tengo pensado empezar a ponerlos a partir del cap 11 (e.e), creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, si tienen preguntas déjenlas en los Review y nos leemos al final. Para el Opening use HOWLING que sale en Nanatsu no taiza 2 (Iba a usar THE WORLD de Death Note, pero no me convenció), y para el Ending use Kitto seishun ga kikoeru de Love Live (Lo sé, pero el Ending va a estar narrado bajo el punto de vista de Ren nwn).**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Kitsune Berserk** **,** **Lobo Oscuro** **,** **Takumi Yousei** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **216kfazE** **y a** **Max Uzumaki** **y hago un llamado a los lectores que estén interesados en participar en la historia para que dejen su lindo Review, ayuda mucho.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capítulo Especial: Pasado Parte 1.**

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me quede dormido ni en donde me había quedado dormido, lo último que recuerdo fue que había robado uno de los vehículos de la compañía y había llegado al puerto, pero debido a la droga que mi Tío había echado en mi bebida esa mañana (Que por desgracia fue de efecto retardado) no recordaba más nada después de que salí del vehículo.

— ¡Capi, tenemos un polizón aquí!—escuche esas palabras dichas en un idioma que no reconocí, pero lo que me molestaba eran los rayos del sol que me pegaban de frente.

—M-Maldición— mis sentidos fueron regresando periódicamente, pero una fuerte voz hizo que me sobresaltara.

— ¡¿Un polizón?! ¡Pues échalo del barco en este momento, no me gusta los polizones!— enserio, siento como si hubiera estado bebiendo durante toda la noche esa botella de 50% de alcohol que mi padre tanto apreciaba.

— ¡Entendido! Ven acá sin vergüenza— alguien se acerco a mí, pero aun seguía un poco aturdido por el dolor de cabeza, en ese momento sentí que mis pies dejaron el suelo y segundos después fui arrojado hasta caer en el duro asfalto.

— ¡Que carajos!— al menos ese golpe fue suficiente como para terminar de despertarme.

El sabor a cobre inundo mis papilas e hizo que inconscientemente escupiera, vaya fue mi impresión al ver un gran bocado de sangre en el suelo. Me levante inmediatamente solo para volver a caer sentado de trasero, aun mi sentido del equilibrio se arreglaba, pero mi condición actual fue suficiente como para ver mi situación actual; toque mis bolsillos y suspire aliviado al sentir mi billetera, al menos tengo una identificación.

Alce mi vista y vi que me encontraba en un puerto, exactamente a metros de un gran transbordador de materia prima; los trabajadores me veían como si fuera un mendigo y la verdad es que viendo el estado de mi cuerpo no les puedo reclamar. Me centre en el habla de los trabajadores y no tarde en reconocer el Inglés, por lo menos eso reducía los posibles lugares en los que me encontraba, gracias al cielo que hace algunos años aprendí algunos idiomas, exactamente domino 5 idiomas a nivel de conversaciones diarias entre ellos el Inglés, Español y Mandarín y otros 3 de forma escrita.

Me levante como pude agradeciendo que mi equilibrio fue restaurado, esa droga sí que fue potente como para adormecer mi cuerpo que podía competir con un competidor olímpico y hasta ganarle. Mi primera misión fue salir del puerto y averiguar en qué país estaba, las opciones más obvias seria Inglaterra o EEUU, y espero que sea este último, la compañía de mis padres tiene muchas acciones en Inglaterra y no tardarían en encontrarme si estuviera ahí.

La bandera de franjas rojas y blancas junto con algunas estrellas ondeaba a lo lejos afirmando que me encontraba en EEUU para mi alivio. Revise mi billetera y localice entre las múltiples visas dos que me permitían estar en este país, sin embargo deseche una y me quede con la otra, debido a mi antiguo estatus tenía muchas identidades, y lo mejor sería botar el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki.

También revise el área en donde guardaba el dinero y de una vez rompí todas las tarjetas de crédito y debito, lo menos que quería era que me rastrearan. Vi Yuanes, Soles, dos tipos de Libras, Bolívares y un montón de Yenes, pero ni un solo USD. La cantidad de Yenes se debía a que anteriormente estaba en Japón, y en cuanto a las otras monedas, había hecho un viaje a esos países hace unos meses y había acumulado esas monedas, desgraciadamente no había hecho un viaje a EEUU recientemente.

Mi situación actual se podría decir que era un poco mejor que la de un mendigo, ya que aunque sea tengo una identificación en cambio de ese tipo de gente. Ir a la embajada y pedir ayuda tampoco es factible, los oídos de la empresa de mis padres llegan a prácticamente todo el mundo, y si un "Naruto" va a la embajada justo cuando el antiguo heredero de las Industrias Namikaze escapo se vería muy sospechoso, y además que no se para cual embajada ir.

Decidí salir del puerto de una vez, si mi suerte es buena podría conseguir algún empleo en esos sitios de comida rápida, me conformo con ser un lavaplatos, pero andar sin ningún ingreso es peor. Fácilmente podría conseguir algún otro empleo donde paguen más, tal como en algún centro de entrenamiento o e inclusive, en una escuela. Lástima que mi estado actual no es muy bueno, nadie estaría de acuerdo en darme un empleo de esa magnitud, y aun más al ver que soy un indigente; en la sociedad actual tus antecedentes y tu apariencia vale mucho más que cualquier otro talento.

-_Tiempo después_-

Camine durante mucho tiempo, tanto así que ya había pasado más de media hora que el sol se oculto, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde estoy, cada vez que preguntaba por direcciones a las personas que pasaban ellas me veían como si miraran a una bestia, aunque eso se le debe atribuir a mi vestimenta y a mi acento, pase mucho tiempo en Japón y me acostumbre a hablar en ese idioma, si hubiera estado en España el efecto del acento no se hubiese notado tanto.

Lo bueno es que en la ciudad en la que me encuentro se llama New York, lástima que las veces en la que he venido a EEUU me haya quedado en Washington DC o en Los Ángeles por lo que no estoy familiarizado con esta ciudad. Cuando me di de cuenta ya me encontraba en una especie de suburbios, por lo que la cantidad de personas era relativamente menor que en el lugar en donde estaba antes y más aun si se tiene en cuenta la hora actual, creo que ya va siendo hora de encontrar un lugar para dormir.

Me había deshecho mí los billetes de otros países, no podía hacer nada con ellos y dudo mucho que me dejaran entrar al banco para cambiarlos por las regularizaciones con respecto a monedas extranjeras, así que en estos momentos estoy sin ningún centavo. El lugar más seguro para dormir en mi posición seria en algún callejón que este libre, mi entrenamiento había hecho que mi cuerpo se volviese templado, así que una noche al aire libre no significaran nada para mí. Lo bueno de este tipo de lugares es que tiene muchos callejones que se usan para botar basura, pero la parte mala…

—Mira Jefe, encontramos una buena hoy— cuando pasaba por un callejón escuche esa voz repugnante y me detuve a ver.

—Tal vez valga algo en el burdel de la otra cuadra— me asome y a pesar de la oscuridad vi a tres hombres cuyas edades rondaban los 30's.

—Ven pequeña, te haremos el favor de llevarte a un muy lindo lugar—

— ¡Jajaja Jefe, se la marco!—

—Si ven bombón, te llevaremos a un lugar especial— ¿Con que estos son los típicos hombres asquerosos? Mi honor como hombre se ensuciaría si no atiendo este problema.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?— los cuerpos de esos tres hombres tapaban la vista de donde debería de estar la chica, pero la voz que escuche después hizo que mi impresión sobre esa chica diera un giro de 90º.

—Desaparezcan de mi vista— me congele en el acto, esa fue la voz más helada que he escuchado en mi vida, nunca había escuchado a las múltiples mujeres con las que he estado hablar con ese tono de voz.

—Una belleza helada, eso me gusta, son las mejores y mejor material para romperlas— el que parecía ser el jefe no se inmuto mucho por la advertencia de la chica. Es hora de actuar.

—Creo que deberíamos llevarla Jefe, ya el burdel…—

—La chica ha dicho que se fueran— puse mi mano en el hombro del hombre del medio y lo aparte usando un poco de fuerza.

— ¿Qué?— mi presencia asombro a los tres hombres, pero mi vista estaba fija en la chica que estaba sentada comiendo un pan mohoso sin preocuparse por esos tipos.

Su edad rondaba los 15 años, su pelo estaba un poco desgreñado y lleno de suciedad, su rostros y toda la piel expuesta estaba llena de sucio y algún que otro hematoma y debido a su desnutrición su piel estaba en los huesos. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que a pesar de estar en ese estado, su belleza puede ser rápidamente percibida desde cualquier ángulo, creo que si se quitara toda esa suciedad, se pusiera un vestido de doble capa y se peinara al estilo princesa no estaría lejos de parecerse a una. Debo de decir que esta fue la primera mujer que me dejo mudo con solo verla, desgraciadamente su mirada era como cuchillas de hielo al corazón.

— ¿Tu quien eres?— uno de los hombres rápidamente reacciono y me miro con hostilidad.

—Solo soy un simple transeúnte que se preocupa por la seguridad de las damas— afirme mi agarre en el hombro del hombre y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, y no mucho tiempo después un sonoro "Crack" se escucho.

— ¡Mi hombro!— solté al hombre y este inmediatamente se agarro el área afectada mientras gritaba como niña.

— ¡Jefe!— los otros dos fueron a socorrer a su Jefe, estos ni siquiera me sirven para el calentamiento.

—Fuera de mi vista— apunte hacia la salida del callejón mientras liberaba un poco de instinto asesino.

—Recordaremos esto— uno de los hombres agarro a su Jefe y junto al otro se lo llevaron.

—Ahora me puedes agradecer linda— me le agache para estar a su altura, pero ella siguió comiendo su pan mohoso.

—Fuera de mi vista— sus palabras nuevamente fueron como cuchillos de hielo en mi corazón.

—Vamos, te acabo de salvar ¿No me piensas agradecer?— por fuera estaba un poco triste, pero en mi interior ya me empezaba a mosquear, esta chica se cree una reina intocable.

—…— ella simplemente me ignoro y siguió comiendo su pan mohoso.

Ambos nos quedamos uno frente al otro por un buen tiempo, ella al ver que me recosté cerca de ella me ignoro y centro su atención en su cena; cuando se lo termino de comer rebusco entre sus ropas y saco lo que parecía ser un trozo de pizza en mal estado, pero a pesar de su apariencia se lo llevo a la boca y se lo comió como si fuera la mejor comida que haya comido. Mi expresión no tardo en agriarse, la sola idea de comer comida echada a perder me daban nauseas, pero sabía que estos mendigos no tenían nada más que comer, era eso o morir de hambre.

— ¿Esta sabrosa la pizza?— trate de romper el hielo, pero lo que recibí fue otra mirada de muerte.

—Muérete— se termino de comer la pizza y se acostó en el piso. Sus pechos copa B aun en desarrollo saltaron un poco, y puesto que traía una ropa ligera y era obvio que no usaba sujetador hizo que esa pequeña escena me pusiera un poco tenso.

—Oye…— me levante y me le acerque un poco, — ¿Te parece si…?— sentí un frio horrible en la zona de mi estomago, estaba familiarizado con esta sensación así que pude adivinar lo que había pasado.

— ¿Quién te dijo que te acercaras?— de entre sus ropas en algún momento saco una navaja y su filo estaba cubierto de sangre, obviamente MI sangre.

—Maldita perra…— murmure por lo bajo y me volví a mi sitio. Destape la herida y suspire al ver que era superficial y apenas había penetrado en la carne. Esta chica sin duda era una tigresa y en este momento había sacado sus garras.

Ella se levanto y de entre unos cubos de basura saco lo que parecía ser una lona, se acostó al lado del cubo de basura y se puso la lona encima para después cerrar los ojos; debo admitir que su confianza es muy grande como para dormir teniendo a un hombre desconocido a pocos pasos. Bien podría irme de este lugar, pero este es un callejón cerrado y su entrada está muy camuflada, además que había visto un restaurante al lado por lo que la basura podría ser muy buena.

Al tener esos pensamientos mi estado de ánimo bajo a números negativos, mi situación actual me obligaría a comer desperdicios si no quería morir de hambre, creo que mi futuro cercano y medio estará sumido en la oscuridad a menos que consiga algún empleo, pero con mis fachas eso va a ser todo un reto a decir verdad. Vi un par de cajas tiradas y las use formando una especie de tienda de campaña improvisada, mi entrenamiento había tocado la parte de supervivencia, así que conocía lo básico; ahora lo que me queda es sobrevivir como pueda hasta que logre salir de esta situación.

-_Una semana después_-

Bien, una semana ha pasado y todavía sigo habitando este callejón, mi rutina diaria se ha resumido a estas actividades: Despertarme, hacer ejercicio, comer lo que consiga, buscar empleo, cenar y dormir. A pesar de que he buscado algún trabajo de manera proactiva nadie quiere recibir a alguien como yo en su establecimiento, hasta me postule para lavar platos o de conserje, pero aun así nadie acepto; ya he intentado en más de 30 tiendas y el resultado fue el mismo, la verdad es que mis esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo.

En cuanto a mi compañera de habitación, ella tiene una rutina aun más simple, todos los días se despierta alrededor de las 8am, sale a caminar, habla con el personal del restaurante de al lado y recibe algunas sobras, luego camina por toda la manzana, vuelve, revisa el bote de basura en busca de algunas sobras del restaurante y después se acuesta a dormir hasta el otro día. Mi relación con ella no ha avanzado en absoluto, cada vez que trato de sacarle información término recibiendo alguna mirada de muerte o palabras hirientes, hasta me ha llegado a amenazar con su navaja.

La herida que ella me había hecho cuando nos conocimos la primera vez se infecto un poco, y aunque logre conseguir un poco de desinfectante, aun así hizo que mi capacidad corporal disminuyera dramáticamente, ahora pase de ser un artista marcial de cinturón negro a ser de cinturón blanco. Aunque si hubo algo que si note, cuando me levanto a hacer ejercicio, siento que la chica me mira con curiosidad, tal vez se esta preguntando la razón por la que aun me estoy quedando aquí.

Gracias al cielo que al parecer estamos en verano ya casi entrando a otoño, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por las lluvias y debido a la localización de este callejón, no hay mucho viento que entre así que podríamos estar protegido de los vientos de otoño. Aunque logre recolectar alguna que otra lamina de aluminio o de Zinc que encontré por ahí y arme una pequeña casa, además que también le arme a la chica una casa un poco mejor que la mía, y aun así ni siquiera las gracias me dio, pero ya creo que me acostumbre a su actitud fría.

Lo que voy a decir tal vez les hará pensar que soy una especie de masoquista o algo parecido, pero empiezo a simpatizar con esta chica, pero lo juro, tengo un motivo muy creíble de este nuevo pensamiento. La primera noche cuando dormí en el mismo callejón con ella, me levante a mitad de la noche ya que empecé a escuchar que alguien hablaba cerca mío, debido a mi entrenamiento siempre dormía y a la vez no, era como tener un sueño ligero pero era completamente consiente de mis alrededores.

Abrí los ojos y vi que el origen de esas voces era esa chica, al principio pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero su voz se empezó a hacer más fuerte hasta que escuche con claridad lo que decía entre sueños. Las palabras que más se destacaron fueron "No me golpees papá", "Mamá no me dejes", "No te vayas papá". Comprendí que esta chica en si no había nacido en la calle, sino que fue abandonada por sus padres, lo que hizo que inconscientemente simpatizara con ella por el hecho de que ambos no teníamos padres o que fuimos despreciados por la familia.

Aunque claro, como era ella lo más probable que cuando le hablara sobre eso me lanzara su navaja justo en mi tercer ojo. Esta chica estaba en la lista de las mujeres a las que más temía, la que lideraba esa lista obviamente era mi madre, la cual tenía un temperamento que cuando discutía con mi padre se podían escuchar el sonido de cuchillos volando por la cocina… Simplemente aterrador. También me impresiono el hecho de que esta chica era realmente eficiente, la había atrapado un par de veces leyendo unos libros sucios y desgatados y hasta encontré un escondite donde habían una infinidad de libros que trataban de muchas cosas, desde enseñanza de lectura hasta física molecular (Sobra decir que los libros sobre estos temas se ven como si no hubiesen sido tocados).

Desde que vi esos libros que trataban de temas con los que yo ya estaba familiarizado se me ocurrió una gran idea para que ella se me abra un poco y hoy fue el día en que pondré en marcha mi plan, o a decir verdad es que llevo esperando tres días para poner en marcha mi plan, pero bueno. Hoy esa chica se había internado aun más en el callejón y no supe de ella por un rato, eche un vistazo por curiosidad y la vi leyendo un libro que trataba sobre Biología Molecular; la vi fruncir el ceño, al parecer no entendía lo que leía, aunque para mí eso ya era como un trozo de pastel, así que, vamos a ayudarla.

— ¿Qué lees…?— pensé en sorprenderla, pero el sorprendido fui yo al recibir un duro golpe en mi nariz.

—Oh, eres tú… Piérdete— su ceño se frunció aun más mientras que se sobaba la mano que había usado para golpearme; mi rostro es duro, eso ganas por golpearlo.

—Vamos… Te ves tan concentrada, ¿Qué lees?— volví a preguntarle, el que ella tomara la iniciativa también era parte de mi plan.

—Nada que tú entiendas, piérdete— otra vez ese tono que se siente como cuchillas de hielo, esta chica sí que sabe como golpear bajo a los demás.

— ¿Biología Molecular? Pero que fácil— obviamente decía la verdad, pero su expresión me dio a entender que no pensaba como yo… Espera, ¿No me ignoro?

—Como si un mono supiera algo que yo no que he pasado desde que tengo memoria leyendo— su tono helado cambio a uno enojado ¿Toque una fibra sensible?

— ¿Cuántas células tiene el cuerpo?— me confié en esa pregunta, a ella se le dificultaba entender el libro, así que dudaba que supiera la respuesta de esa pregunta fácil.

— ¿Cantidad…?— se centro en el libro y empezó a pasar paginas con desespero, pero no le sirvió de mucho, — ¿10M ( ***1** )?— yo te lo estoy preguntando, no me tienes que responder con otra pregunta.

—Tenemos más de 100 millones de células, y esa es la estimación más baja— ella abrió los ojos impresionada… Creo que mi ego creció un poco.

—También nuestro cuerpo produce miles de células a cada segundo y…— ahora que me doy de cuenta, esto no es Biología Molecular, sino Biología Celular, pero no creo que note la diferencia de todos modos.

— ¿Sabes de esto?— saco ahora un libro que trataba sobre Física Nuclear… ¿De dónde carajo saco estos libros?

— ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?— este tema es un poco complicado para mí, pero para establecer una conexión con ella debo de impresionarla.

Esta chica es todo un ratón de biblioteca, su conocimiento sin duda no la dejaría en vergüenza con un universitario común, aunque en el área de materias prácticas estaba un poco floja, ya que para estas materias debes de tener un tutor porque si tienes una duda en algún problema, te estancas en ese material y no puedes avanzar. La chica actuó sin vergüenza y despejo sus dudas en algunos problemas de matemáticas y física, su conocimiento en química estaba a un nivel aceptable así que no tuvo trabas en resolver esos problemas.

Pero para mi pesar, cuando su hora de aprendizaje acabo, su actitud fría hacia mi volvió, parece que mis acciones para acercarme a ella no fueron tan efectivas como pensé que serian. Pero al día siguiente ella tomo la iniciativa y me llamo para que le enseñara algunas cosas más, creo que si llega a entrar a la escuela no lo va a tener muy difícil. No me queje y le despeje algunas dudas que tenía, además de enseñarle algunas cosas que dominaba muy bien, si me pongo a enseñarle cosas que no entiendo mucho y ella me pregunta algo que no entienda no le sabré responder, lo que me pondrá en ridículo con ella y me bajaría los puntos que he ganado.

Y así pasó otra semana más, mi relación con esa chica solo era de Maestro nuevo-alumno, del resto me trataba con esa frialdad ya típica suya. Hace dos días había al fin encontrado un empleo de limpia pisos en un café a dos cuadras de la "Casa", el dueño se había apiadado de mí y al ver mi comportamiento de una persona normal me dio el empleo. Mi paga era semanal y ganaba un total de 200$ al mes, algo más que aceptable y mi horario también es manejable; trabajo de 10am a 5pm con almuerzo incluido, creo que fui muy afortunado. Pero un día sucedió algo que hizo que mi relación con esa chica diera un giro de 180º.

-_Anochecer_-

Hoy salí un poco tarde de mi trabajo debido a que un cliente se tropezó con su mesa y derramo toda su comida así que tuve que limpiar todo el desastre antes de salir, por lo que ya había anochecido cuando había terminado de limpiar todo. Debo de decir que me duele todo el cuerpo, y la herida en mi estomago todavía no se me había curado por lo que mi condición estaba un poco peor de lo que debería, lo primero que voy a hacer cuando obtenga mi primer salario va a ser comprar un desinfectante para limpiar la herida.

Cuando estaba llegando al callejón me pego un intenso olor a cobre, ese olor lo conocía como la palma de mi mano así que me apresure a llegar al callejón para verificar que no le haya pasado nada a esa chica. Me detuve abruptamente cuando llegue al callejón y una vista de terror para una persona común me dio la bienvenida. En el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre de más o menos mi edad, y junto a él de pie se encontraba esa chica con su navaja desenfundada y con sangre en la cara, no necesite comprobar el estado del hombre para darme cuenta de que estaba muerto.

— ¿Lo mataste?— la escena era muy fuerte, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, así que no me afecto mucho.

—Este hombre es basura…— alzo su pie y piso con fuerza la entrepierna del hombre muerto, inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi propia entrepierna y la protegí, esta chica sí que es fría.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Puedes ir a la cárcel por matar— trate de infundirle miedo, tal vez con esto nos acerquemos más.

— ¿Cárcel? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!— por primera vez desde que la conocí empezó a reír, y tengo que decir que su risa es muy encantadora, lástima que el ambiente rompía esa imagen mental.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?— entre ella y yo hay un cadáver, si la policía se entera podemos ir a la cárcel ambos, pero ella me vio con gracia.

—Estamos en la zona roja de New York, si la policía ve un cadáver en el medio de la calle simplemente lo aparta para que no estorbe, ni digamos de un cadáver en un callejón— también fue la primera vez que la escuche hablar tanto.

—Bien… Tu ganas— suspire y me agarre la cabeza con mis manos… Esta chica sí que es valiente.

—Pero tú, ¿No estás asustado?— ella me vio como si estuviera mirando a un raro espécimen.

—He visto cosas peores niña, cosas que si las vieras vomitarías hasta que te quedaras sin bilis— y no mentía, he visto hasta como destripan a un hombre vivo y como le hacían tragar sus propias tripas… Esa no es una vista muy agradable.

—Púdrete…— su tono volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Iba a decir algo más pero ella se agacho e hizo algo que simplemente me dejo con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— fue todo lo que logre articular ante esta peculiar vista.

Agarro su navaja y empezó a desmembrar el cadáver, empezó primero con los brazos cortándolo con precisión casi milimétrica, sus movimientos me hacia entender que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con estas cosas. Separo ambos brazos y los apilo antes de seguir con las piernas y luego con los muslos para luego terminar con la cabeza. Si el "Yo" actual fuese el "Yo" de hace cinco o seis años, seguramente ya estaría vomitando y temblando de terror, pero esta chica hacia todo este procedimiento como si nada. A la final saco una bolsa negra medio llena y metió todas las partes del cadáver y se fue del callejón; regreso segundos después sin la bolsa negra.

— ¿Dónde lo echaste?— me asombro su forma despreocupada de deshacerse de un cadáver.

—A la otra cuadra— se acerco a la "Casa" que le había hecho y saco un pequeño cuadernito que no había visto.

— ¿Qué es eso?— me le acerque y vi varios cuadritos con una línea transversal en el centro.

—Registrando este intento de violación— cerro un cuadrito y guardo el cuadernito. Comprendí inmediatamente el significado de esos cuadritos, cada línea significaba un intento de violación y cada cuadrito estaba compuesto por cinco líneas contando la transversal y en ese cuadernito había fácilmente más de 20 cuadritos completos, ¿Cuántas personas ha matado esa chica?

— ¿Algún intento exitoso?— la verdad es que no se la razón por la que pregunte eso.

— ¿Qué insinúas basura? Asesine y descuartice a todos esos monos que intentaron tocarme, ni uno vivió para ver otro día— me vio como si fuese su presa, lo que hizo que inevitablemente retrocediera un poco del susto; no había sentido esta sensación desde esa vez que casi fui secuestrado cuando perseguíamos a un topo.

—Y-Yo iré a dar una vuelta— fui despedido por un gruñido, pero ya para estas alturas no me importa.

La imagen de una niña de no más de 15 años descuartizando un cadáver como si cortara carne de alguna manera perturbo mi mente a pesar de que he visto cosas peores (Bizarras), a lo que me lleva a pensar: Esa chica habrá pasado por cosas muy malas como para que eso que hizo fuera ya parte de su rutina, y aunque deberían de existir personas que sufren los mismos problemas que esa chica y hasta peores, no se pueden salvar a todas las personas en el mundo, solo a aquellas que estén al alcance de nuestras manos.

Una niña de su edad debería de estar en la High School estudiando, saliendo con sus amigas chismoseando por la vida o inclusive estar de lovey-dovey con un chico, no en estas condiciones matando para sobrevivir el día a día. Sé que puedo protegerla, mis capacidades son superiores a las de una persona normal, crecí aprendiendo el lado oscuro de este mundo, puedo matar sin pestañear y mis campos de conocimiento abarcan muchas cosas; si pudiera conseguir un trabajo decente puedo escalar y ganar lo suficiente para ganarme la vida y tal vez protegerla.

Lástima que ella no me tenga ni la más mínima confianza, tengo que idear una manera de ganármela, para que de esa manera me escuche. Estoy consciente que tengo pensamientos muy santos por esta pobre alma, cualquiera en mi posición no necesariamente protegería a una chica abandonada en el desierto, preferirían miles de veces ir a un orfanato y donar; pero hay algo en esa chica que me empuja a protegerla, creo que los intentos de mi madre de cambiar mi forma de pensar sobre las mujeres influyeron en mi, ya que si no era eso entonces no sé cómo no veo a esa chica como un trozo de carne.

Me estoy comiendo mucho la cabeza, también estoy poniendo muchas trabas e inventando motivos para mis pensamientos, ya que seamos claros, soy unas de las peores basuras que han existido en la sociedad, he arruinado a tantas familias que ya he perdido la cuenta, he secuestrado niñas para llevármelas a la cama solo porque me parecían bonitas, participe en conspiraciones con mi familia solo para que nuestro poder crezca, lleve a la bancarrota a decenas de empresas de las que dependían miles de trabajadores para sustentar a sus familias para que la empresa de mis padres se expanda, y heme aquí, pensando en cómo ganarme la confianza de una niña que no llevo ni un mes conociéndola y que para completar me odia.

Pero como dice un dicho: "Las personas cambian", aunque no podemos decir que he cambiado, ya que mi mente sigue estando sucia, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que agarre a esa chica y que la proteja, tal vez es eso a lo que las personas llaman "Conciencia", tal vez esa "Conciencia" me dice que si me responsabilizo de esa chica mis pecados pasados pueden ser borrados, puede ser que esta es mi buena acción que puede darme un camino al cielo. Siento mucho decirlo, pero he estado en muchos países, visto muchas religiones y ninguna me convence, así que no creo que exista exactamente un "Cielo", pero si esto hace que tenga mi conciencia limpia, puedo aceptarlo.

—Bobby, ¿Has visto a Mike?— las voces de un grupo de pandilleros al otro lado de la calle me llamaron la atención de alguna manera.

—No jefe, la última vez que escuche de él, fue a ver a la puta esa, pero no ha contestado su teléfono— me detuve para prestar atención a lo que hablaban.

— ¡Maldición! Ese idiota sabe que no puede ir solo a por esa puta— no sé de quién están hablando, pero no es mi problema.

— ¿Vamos al lugar donde vive la puta Jefe?—

—A si es. Si esa puta mato a Mike me la voy a violar hasta que no recuerde ni su nombre y luego la matare— es solo una pequeña riña callejera, no creo que deba meter mi hocico ahí.

Decidí seguir caminando, en mi situación actual no quiero meterme en ningún problema, me apiado de esa pobre alma pero ya tengo suficiente con esa chica que me quiere ver muerto; gente vive y muere todos los días de todos modos. Pero hay algo que me intrigo, el jefe dijo que era peligroso que uno de ellos fuera a ver a esa puta, y por lo general las mujeres que viven de mendigos son débiles y venden sus cuerpos para vivir, a menos que pertenezca a una organización que la respalde o que tenga poder es algo difícil que un hombre de pandilla caiga bajo sus manos.

Actualmente solo conozco a cinco mujeres que cumplen con los estándares de matar a esa clase de hombres, y de esas cinco solo una me llega a mi mente en este momento. Justo en ese momento un bombillo se encendió en mi mente, cuando conocí a esa chica, ella estaba rodeada de muchos pandilleros, pero ella no se inmuto cuando otra mujer ya se estaría haciendo en sus pantalones, y no hace mucho mato a un hombre… Momento, ¿No será qué? No puede ser. Gire en mis pasos y me apresure de regreso al callejón a donde esa chica y yo estábamos viviendo, espero que mis suposiciones sean incorrectas.

— ¡Puta del demonio, dinos donde esta Mike!— no puede ser, no puede ser ¡No puede ser!

—*Puaj* M-Muérete— esa voz, es inconfundible.

—Agárrenla por los brazos, le voy a enseñar quien es el jefe aquí— llegue a la entrada del callejón y me quede estático viendo la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente mío.

—Por favor jefe, no la golpee mucho, sino su precio se va a reducir—

—Correcto jefe, podemos obtener fácilmente unos 5000USD—

—No se preocupen, no la voy a hacer sufrir mucho, solo le voy a sacar la información que necesito—

—Púdrete basura—

— ¡¿Pero qué?!— finalmente reaccione y grite en voz alta.

— ¡Escúpelo!— aparentemente mi voz no fue escuchada y el "Jefe" le propino un duro golpe en el estomago a la chica haciendo que escupa una bola de sangre.

—V-Ve-Vete a-al in-infi-fierno— esta chica sí que tiene los nervios de acero, pero no puedo soportar más esto.

— ¡Maldita puta!— antes de que llegara, el "Jefe" le dio una patada en el mismo lugar con tanta fuerza, que la chica se libro del agarre de los otros dos hombres y termino recostada en una pared al borde de la inconsciencia, —Aunque las vírgenes valen más, nunca he probado una de 15 años, así que…— ¡Deja de hablar idiota!

— ¡Jefe!— sus dos subordinados reaccionaron cuando le di un duro golpe a su jefe en la cara.

— ¡Estas cortejando a la muerte! ¡Mátenlo!— no te tengo miedo infeliz.

Ambos hombres sacaron una navaja y se me le lanzaron encima, pero para su desgracia esto para mí es como un juego para niños. Me incline levemente esquivando la estocada del primero mientras que use mi mando derecha y atrapar la muñeca del otro hombre, lo jale para usarlo de escudo y bloquear el nuevo ataque de su compañero. El sonido del metal atravesando la carne fue música para mis oídos, lástima que no tenga tiempo para apreciarlo. Alce mi pie y patee al hombre haciendo que él junto a su compañero cayeran al suelo.

Me les acerque y pise la mano que sostenía la navaja haciendo que la libere, la agarre y mire a su compañero que de alguna manera se había recuperado e ignorando la condición de su compañero volvió a arremeter en contra mí. Lo siguiente fue tan fácil que la expresión inglesa "A piece of cake" se queda pequeña. En el momento en que tuve la navaja en mi mano, el mundo a mí alrededor pareció ralentizarse, y no es porque tenga algún súper poder, sino es que mi habilidad principal radica en el manejo de armas cortas, y cuando tengo una en mi mano me siento como pez en el agua.

He estudiado y aprendido el arte de la espada corta durante casi 10 años, y dentro del mundo de las artes marciales me podría considerar casi un experto en este dominio, así que dudo mucho que un aficionado pueda siquiera cortarme cuando tengo una espada corta en mi mano. Me prepare viendo cada mínimo movimiento de mi adversario, cada cambio de expresión, su movimiento de pies y de manos, hasta los cambios en sus músculos, nada estuvo fuera de mi campo de percepción; y cuando llego el momento hice mi movimiento.

Me aparte a un lado de un salto, alce mi pierna derecha y golpee la mano que sostenía la navaja haciendo que la soltara, gire en mi propio eje y le di una patada en el abdomen y por consecuente perdió el equilibrio y dio contra la pared, agarre mi navaja por el filo y se lo lance insertándola en su tercer ojo y finalmente extendí mi mano izquierda justo a tiempo para que la navaja que antes había estado en manos de ese hombre cayera ahí; todo había sucedido en menos de cinco segundos.

— ¡Te tengo!— un instinto asesino hizo que me agachara y pude ver como un cuchillo carnicero estaba en el lugar donde antes estaba mi cabeza.

—Lento— hice un agarre invertido y le corte la garganta al jefe de esos hombres, —Por ultimo— lance la navaja al aire haciéndola girar y la agarre por el filo para luego lanzarla a mis espaldas, esta aterrizo justamente en el ojo derecho del otro hombre que había sido herido por su compañero, sobra decir que sufrió una muerte instantánea, — ¡¿Estás bien?!— me apresure a llegar a donde estaba esa chica.

—Y-Yo… G-Gra-Gracias— ella aparto la vista y un rubor invadió sus mejillas, mi primer pensamiento fue que eso era sangre, pero su aptitud me dio a comprender que era otra cosa.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— este era el momento, es ahora o nunca.

—B-Basu…— su rostro volvió a ser frio como el hielo, temí lo peor pero suspire aliviado cuando cambio a una expresión más cálida, —Ren…— ¿Ren? Ese no es un nombre muy común que digamos.

—Este príncipe azul de aquí se llama Naruto mi bella dama— agarre su mano derecha y se la bese. Un fuerte color rojo volvió a inundar sus mejillas, ya creo que bajo sus defensas a mi persona.

—Basura…— una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque solamente fue momentánea.

.

Pudo haber sido muy cliché esta manera con la que logre que Ren me tuviera confianza, pero nada mejor para ganarse la confianza de una dama herida que salvarla en un momento difícil. Creo que la persona de Ren antes de eso era de una pobre niña que enmascaraba su sufrimiento siendo fría y despiadada, su único deseo tal vez era encontrar a alguien a quien podía confiar y que nunca la traicionaría, y en el mundo de hoy a menos que no sean familia, es muy difícil encontrar ese tipo de personas que no tenga motivos ocultos.

Pero no siempre la familia sea alguien en quien puedas confiar; por lo que tengo entendido, Ren fue abandonada por sus padres y por sus pesadillas puede haber sido abusada físicamente; y en mi caso fui traicionado por mi familia, arrebatándome lo que me quedaba de mis padres. Ambos tenemos circunstancias similares pero no iguales, pero aun así de alguna forma nos complementamos. Tal vez fue obra del destino al haber encontrado a Ren, pero destino o no, no voy a dejar que esta chica vuelva a sufrir lo que sufrió durante toda su vida, aun si tenga que sacrificar cielo y tierra para lograrlo.

Si no hubiera conocido a Ren ese día, mi depresión por el recuerdo de mis padres me hubiese afectado cada vez más hasta que hubiera llegado al camino del no retorno. Mis pensamientos fueron muy ligeros ese día, pero lo comprendí semanas después, esa chica desde que la conocí se convirtió en el pilar de mis sentimientos, cuando se abrió a mí se convirtió en la piedra angular de mi estado de ánimo, ni siquiera el recuerdo de mis padres me afecta cuando estoy junto a ella. Y lo vuelvo a decir, aunque tenga que destruir cielo y tierra, protegeré a Ren de todo el mundo.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: ?**

 **Y con esto acabamos el capítulo especial; aunque el capitulo tiene en el nombre "Parte 1" no significa que habrá una continuación a partir de este punto, eso significa que habrán muchos más capítulos especiales que traten de otros temas (Cuales temas, eso lo sabrán luego). Este cap solo trato sobre el cómo se conocieron Naruto y Ren, no del como evoluciono su relación ni de cómo llegaron a donde se encuentra actualmente la historia, así que lo siento si algunos lectores esperaban más.**

 **Al principio quise poner en la escena final a un Naruto medio muerto y a Ren curándolo, pero un amigo me recomendó que pusiera el típico cliché del Protagonista salvando a la heroína de los malos, y quedo tal cual como lo vieron, espero que les haya gustado. Si ven alguna incongruencia en el cap, pido disculpas de ante mano, lo que paso es que la mitad del cap lo escribí el mes pasado y el resto lo termine de escribir ayer, y no me lo releí por flojera.**

 **Para el prox capitulo si retomamos la historia original y verán la cara de Moon que muchos se estaban esperando, además que se verán los motivos del porque Shadow se acerco a Naruto; y sobre Lake… La voy a dejar así como así, solo voy a prometer que no voy a abusar mucho de ella por el cariño que le tengo al personaje que representa. No los entretengo más, y espero leerlos en los Review. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Creo que saben que los "K" significa miles, mientras que las "M" significa millones (10k = 10.000; 10M = 10.000.000)**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	10. Viaje a la Escuela

**¡Hola muy buenas a todos mis amados y queridos lectores! Aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Ahora si les traigo un cap y con fabulosas buenas noticias… ¡Pude recuperar la información! Aunque debido al programa que use para recuperarla tuve que borrar más o menos el 60%, ya que el programa me la agrupaba por tipo y no por carpeta, y además que de ese 40% que recupere, más o menos el 10% estaba corrupta así que bueno… Solo me queda una tarea, clasificar, nombrar y ordenar los archivos.**

 **Pase todo el día de ayer recuperando la información y hoy descanse, pero tengo una muy, pero que muy mala noticia… El documento donde guarde la Logística de la historia se corrompió, es un duro golpe para esta historia ya que tendré que volver a hacer la Logística así que inevitablemente algunas cosas tendrán que cambiar ya que no recuerdo todo lo que había ahí; pero por dios, preferiría que se corrompieran los capítulos de las historias, ya que aunque sea esos los podía recuperar simplemente descargándola de FF, pero la Logística… Bueno.**

 **Lo bueno es que nada de lo que yo haya explicado en capítulos anteriores cambiara, ya que me guiare de eso para crear la nueva Logística y la complementare, y antes de que vayamos a lo que nos interesa, quiero dar las gracias a esos lectores que me dieron su apoyo, la verdad es que anteayer andaba con los ánimos súper bajo y sus Review me ayudaron. Ahora regresando con la historia, este cap se verá una de las caras de Moon y también se verá algo que algunos lectores ya debieron de haber estado esperando. Ahora sin más interrupciones, que disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a (Sin contar con el cap "Nota"):** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Kitsune Berserk** **,** **Max Uzumaki** **,** **Zafir09** **y a** **Takumi Yousei** **e invito a los demás lectores a dejar su Review para apoyar la historia, se agradece mucho.**

 **Agradecimientos a los Lectores que dejaron su Review en el Cap "Nota":** **Shon Kurosaki** **(Espero verte en los Review de este cap),** **Max Uzumaki** **y al** **Guest** **, sus Review me subieron los ánimos.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Saldo del Capítulo 10: 53 Review (Sin contar los del Cap "Nota"); 24 Fav; 26 Follow… Aunque estos dos últimos datos son bajos, aun estoy feliz.**

 **Capitulo 8: Un viaje a la Escuela.**

Dentro de uno de los múltiples Mapas de TG vemos a una cantidad de no menos 500 Jugadores reunidos en un solo punto, en primera instancia uno pensaría que estaban moliendo niveles, pero los Jugadores estaban rodeando a dos personas en concreto, formando un círculo perfecto dejando un centro de unos 50 metros de diámetro. En el centro de dicho circulo compuesto de Jugadores, una de las personas se encontraba arrodillada con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras que la otra estaba a unos dos metros de distancia y lo veía con furia.

— ¡Inútil, basura, inepto! ¡¿Y aun así te atreves a llamarte el mejor Asesino de mi clan?!— la persona que se encontraba de pie se trataba de nadie más que Cresent Moon.

— ¡Lo siento Jefa, pero no pude encontrar nada!— a pesar del tono de voz de Moon, el hombre no se enfureció, sino que se encogió aun más.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!— se acerco y la pateo la cabeza dándole un viaje directo al suelo, — ¡Tres días! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Tienes tres días para encontrar sus antecedentes si no quieres que toda tu familia, en especial tu preciosa hija, muera de la peor forma posible!— alzo su pierna y le pateo el estomago.

— ¡Cumpliré, pero no le haga nada a mi hija ni a mi esposa por favor!— ignoro los diversos anuncios del sistema que salieron cuando recibió el golpe de Moon.

—Está bien— su aura dio un giro de 180º y le tendió una mano al hombre, —Déjame ayudarte— el hombre vio atónito como Moon lo ayudaba a levantarse y sin dudar dos veces acepto.

— ¡Muchas gracias Jefa, este ser no la defraudará!— al levantarse tuvo un impulso de abrazarla, pero sabía que si hacia eso su vida como hombre terminaría ahí.

— ¿Cuántos años es que cumplía tu hija en este año?— por algún motivo, el hombre se volvió a sentir nervioso.

—12 años Jefa, ¿Por qué lo dice?— dudo un poco en responder.

—Oh, da la casualidad que uno de mis Guardaespaldas tiene un fetiche con las mayores de 10 años, creo que cambiare de planes si llegases a fallar— el rostro del hombre perdió todo color, — ¡Felicidades! Si llegas a fallar tu hija seguirá con vida, pero se convertirá en la mascota de mi guardaespaldas— vio con burla como las piernas del hombre perdieron toda fuerza y se arrodillo en el suelo.

— ¡Por favor Jefa! ¡Le serví durante 20 años, puede perdonar un fallo mío!— la ligera esperanza desapareció de su rostro.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso para que te arrodillaras?— el hombre se levanto de inmediato, —Recuerda, tres días; si no completas tu misión en tres días toda tu familia morirá, y cuando digo toda tu familia me refiero a TODA: Amigos, vecinos, familia política, hermanos, padres, TODO. Ahora vete— por ultimo le dio una patada en el estomago.

— ¡Enseguida!— abrió su menú y desapareció.

— ¡Atención todos!— arreglo su postura y vio a la multitud de jugadores, —Cualquiera que me dé información verdadera con respecto a Kurama, podrá pedirme lo que quiera y además, si es hombre me tendrá en su cama, si es mujer compartiremos una dulce velada, si es Gay tendrá un deseo extra y si es Lesbiana igualmente me tendrá en su cama— la multitud se conmocionó al escuchar las recompensas de Moon por dale información de ese tal "Kurama", unas recompensas que para ojos de muchos eran muy atractivas teniendo en cuenta el personaje de Moon en la vida real, —Maldición, ahora estoy de mal humor. Hoy no podre subir al nivel 6— soltó un largo suspiro y se abanico con su mano.

La multitud se abrió y dejo pasó a otros dos hombres, cuyas identidades eran nada más que Ancient Sage y de White Sky. Estos dos habían estado viendo las actuaciones de su Líder con total indiferencia, pero se podía ver una seña de disgusto en sus rostros casi imperceptible. Desde que Moon había entrado en el poder su aptitud había cambiado a ser lo que es ahora, pero ellos dos siempre la iban a apoyar sin importar lo que ella haga.

—Hermana, ¿Tan importante es ese "Kurama" como para eliminar a uno de nuestros mejores espías?— Ancient Sage fue el primero en hablar atrayendo la atención de Moon.

—Aunque sus habilidades son buenas, tampoco es para que exageres—las palabras de White Sky apoyaron a Ancient Sage.

—Si fuera cualquier otro Jugador no le prestaría atención, pero su forma de moverse me intriga, solo aquellos con la modalidad de Juego Libre se pueden mover así— nadie se atrevió a interrumpir a Moon cuando se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, —Además, la reacción que tuvo Lake al conocerlo es muy sospechosa. Sé que Lake admiraba mucho al Top de Shooting Star, pero para que reaccionara de esa manera con ese Kurama… Lástima que los registros de la Shooting Star de hace tres generaciones fue borrada y no quedo nada, solo me queda investigar— se giro a mirar a la multitud de Jugadores que la rodeaban.

— ¿Qué hay de Lake?— volteo a ver a White Sky con una sonrisa incomoda.

—Sabes que Lake es una de las pocas personas que me puede llevar la contraria. Además, le debo un par de favores a su querido padre— Lake había sido su primera opción a la hora de investigar a Kurama, pero ella se había negado a darle información al respecto.

— ¿Qué sigue entonces hermana?— sabía que ninguno de los dos pudo ser capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a Moon en el pasado, así que se resignaron.

—Nada, seguir moliendo, tenemos que llegar al Nivel 10 rápido para ir a la Ciudad Sol Negro y desarrollar el Gremio— dio media vuelta e hizo una seña para que los más de 500 Jugadores se empezaran a mover.

—Me preocupa Moon hermano—White Sky suspiro viendo como Moon se alejaba.

—No te preocupes, ya encontrara otro juguete con el que jugar— lo que no imaginaba Ancient Sage era que esta vez su hermana había encontrado un muy buen Juguete.

-_Día Siguiente, mañana_-

Debo de admitir, ayer fue un día de esos que dices: "Pero que mal día, prefiero morir antes de tener otro día así"… Algo exagerado, pero lo siento así. A la final no le pude sacar nada a Shadow sobre el cómo me conoce, y esa única pista que me dio no me sirve de absolutamente nada; Lake pregunto al respecto pero con solo decirle que no era su problema se quedo tranquila, creo que ya le estoy empezando a agarrar cariño a Lake, sería una muy buena mucama si la entreno bien.

Shadow dio como finalizado el tema y no me quedo otra salida que rendirme con el tema; aunque sea tengo la plena confianza en que ella no puede usar esa información para meterme en problemas, ya que para el mundo Naruto Uzumaki está muerto, y tampoco creo que ella sepa donde vivo; aunque el que este en el mismo servidor que yo me asegura que está en EEUU o en Canadá, ya que esos países son los que tienen acceso a este servidor en esta etapa del juego.

Gracias a Lake pudimos salir de ese pequeño momento incomodo resultante de la falta de temas de conversación y salimos a cumplir con la meta que nos habíamos propuestos. Salimos en el Tele-transportador del mapa más cercano en el que los tres teníamos permiso, pero aun así estábamos a aproximadamente a 2 mapas de distancia del destino y sabíamos que no lograríamos llegar al destino en la hora que había propuesto. Aun así ya habíamos hablado de eso y recortamos distancia hasta que llego la hora y me desconecte.

Hoy se supone que debo de ir a la escuela de Ren para ver sus notas como su tutor, la verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo que no voy a la escuela de Ren, eso es debido a que nunca he recibido ninguna queja de los profesores hacia ella, y los exámenes que ella me trae siempre son de puntuación perfecta por lo que no me he preocupado en asistir. Sin embargo, hoy en un tanto especial, ya que las vacaciones de verano de su escuela ya están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Desde el día en que le anunciaron eso a Ren, ella por algún motivo ha estado muy entusiasmada de que yo vaya a su escuela, la razón permanece aún desconocida para mi, ya que si quisiera enseñarme sus logros esperaría pacientemente a que anuncien las posiciones de los alumnos en los exámenes finales ya que del resto estoy al corriente de sus notas; de todos modos voy a averiguar porque tanto escándalo para que vaya a su escuela hoy. Y como señal de su entusiasmo, ella se había levantado primero y me ayudo a hacer el desayuno… Y debo de decir que será mejor que se especialice en otra área.

— ¡Onii-chan rápido, rápido, que el Bus nos va a dejar!— su alegría se puede ver desde kilómetros de distancia, pero debe de comprender que vamos 20 minutos temprano antes de que venga el próximo Bus.

— ¡Espera Ren!— agarre rápidamente el Galaxy Cup antes de que me arrastrara hacia la salida.

— ¡Siempre dejas todo para última hora Onii-chan!— ya, ya, necesito el Galaxy Cup para que nuestro apartamento este a salvo idiota.

—Deja de quejarte y vámonos— por primera vez en el día le eche un vistazo a lo que traía puesto y me quede un poco asombrado.

El uniforme escolar de verano femenino de la escuela de Ren es simple, una camisa con una chaqueta que tiene el logo de la escuela y una falda, la cual puede llevar o no pantaloncillos abajo, además de medias que le llegan cinco centímetros por encima de las rodillas y zapatillas. Pero el uniforme que trae Ren hoy, aunque cumple con los requisitos del instituto, es uno que no le he visto que se haya puesto. La chaqueta si es la misma, solo que esta vez la trae abierta en vez de abrochada, la camisa blanca que siempre la tiene abrochada hasta la garganta para la corbata esta vez tiene los dos primeros botones desabrochados de modo que su escote se enfatice, y el modo en el que trae la corbata tampoco es muy normal que digamos.

La falda sí que es algo nuevo, ella normalmente usa la falda a 5cm por encima de la rodilla, pero esta vez la falda que lleva puesta le queda de modo que si alguna brizna pasa, sus bragas se van a ver con facilidad, y da la casualidad que ya comprobé que no tiene pantaloncillos. Cuando Ren sale a la escuela o sale conmigo siempre se viste de manera conservadora, y es más, ella no tiene ni una minifalda en su armario ni blusas que expongan mucha piel, solo es cuando llegamos a casa que es cuando se "Suelta el cabello" y anda en paños menores; por lo que las fachas que lleva hoy me dan mucha curiosidad. Hasta le da la apariencia de esas típicas chicas Fresas que les da asco hasta tocar la tierra y que están más usadas que un baño público.

Durante el camino a la estación de bus ella me hace unas miradas disimuladas como esperando que le diga algo sobre su vestimenta. Ella sabe que lo que usa hoy no es lo que usa usualmente, aunque todavía no he adivinado el propósito por el que se vistió así hoy; y yo obviamente la ignoro. Al llegar a la parada del Bus el doble de miradas masculinas y unas pocas femeninas se posan en Ren, ya que admitámoslo, ver a una mujer con potencial de ser una de esas Idol adolecentes atrae, y más a esos jóvenes adolecentes con problemas de hormonas, hasta puedo apostar que en su imaginación están teniendo relaciones sexuales con Ren… Menos mal que yo nunca fui así, siempre salte a la acción en vez de imaginar.

Y la cosa no acabo ahí, cuando nos montamos en el bus, cada hombre que estaba solo en un asiento le hacía señas a Ren para que se sentara junto a él. Estoy empezando a pensar que confundieron a Ren con una Prepago de esas que tanto he escuchado. Menos mal que Ren ya asumió su verdadera personalidad y ve a esos hombres como si fueran la peor de la basura en la tierra. A la final como no había dos asientos libres en el bus, ella se tuvo que sentar junto a una ancianita y yo detrás de ella; aunque la reacción de esos hombres me hizo dudar si la practica masoquista no se está expandiendo recientemente.

Puedo suspirar aliviado al bajarnos del bus, ya que a medio camino debido a las acciones de Ren de querer hablar conmigo hizo pensar a esos vírgenes que ella tiene una relación conmigo, por lo que durante el resto del trayecto me tuve que comer las miradas de envidia, celos y furia de esos vírgenes. Desgraciadamente mi paz no duro mucho, ya que cuando ingresamos al patio de la escuela de Ren, nuevamente fuimos el foco de las miradas, y como Ren por algún motivo se había pegado aun más a mí, yo también me convertí en objeto de miradas siniestras.

—Mira, ya llego Ren—

—Pero ¿Quién es ese el que lo acompaña?—

— ¿La Belleza Helada se habrá calentado?—

— ¿Será su novio?—

— ¡Es tan guapo! No me extraña que sea el novio de Ren—

—Mira la cara de Ren—

— ¡Ahora puedo morir feliz después de haber visto sonreír a mi diosa!—

—Es verdad, es primera vez que ve a Ren sonreír—

— ¿Así que la Tigresa escondió sus colmillos? Esa no me lo esperaba—

Aunque ser el centro de atención y rumoreado nunca me ha importado, pero tener al lado a una estudiante de este mismo instituto con el brazo aprisionado entre sus pechos me pone nervioso. Con solo unos segundos aquí ya me pude dar cuenta de la fama que Ren acumulo aquí, aunque con su personalidad no me sorprendería que hubiera castrado a al menos 10 jóvenes por querer hablar con ella.

¿"Belleza Helada"? Creo que ese apodo le queda como anillo al dedo, aunque uno mejor seria "Demonesa de la Belleza", ya que aunque su cuerpo sea el de una modelo y tenga un rostro que le haga juego, solo puedes hablar con ella si vendes tu alma… Bueno, la referencia no me quedo tan bien pero ya entienden a lo que me refiero. Lo único que me preocupa es que debido a su personalizada en verdad no tenga ningún amigo; hay un dicho que escuche en mis tiempos de gloria y dice así: "¿De qué sirve tener fama, si no tienes a nadie con quien compartirla?"

—Ren tu…—

— ¡Ren mi amoooooooorrrrrrr!— todo lo que alcanzo a ver es una figura femenina antes de ser separado de Ren por la fuerza.

—Lily— bien, esa es la Ren que conozco, pero ¿Quién es esta? Tiene mucho coraje para lanzarse así hacia Ren… Creo que temo por la seguridad de esta niña, que por lo visto no está nada mal… Aunque le falta culo.

— ¡Nada de "Lily"!— eso ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz seria de Ren… Busca la muerte.

— ¿Puedes soltarme?— ¿La dejo ir así sin más? ¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi Ren?!

— ¡No antes de que me digas! ¡¿Quién es él y porque estas tan pegadita de su brazo?!— ¿No aprovecho el tiempo de gracia para huir? Mi opinión sobre ella subió dos puntos.

—Es mi Onii-chan— ¿No hubo sangre?

— ¡¿Eres el tan famoso Hermano de Ren?! ¡Gusto en mphmhph…!— Dos cosas, ¿Ella es su amiga o qué? Y la segunda ¿Desde cuándo Ren se sonroja en público y se ve de esa forma tan antiestética?

— ¡Cállate idiota! Hay muchos babosos aquí— bueno, desde que esta niña vino a saludar a Ren mucha gente nos presta aun más atención.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! Vamos adentro a hablar mejor— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No te conozco como para que también me agarres de la mano y me jales!

Veo a Ren y ella solo me dirige una mirada como diciendo "Esto suele pasar" y comprendo que esta niña es una de las amigas de Ren. Ahora puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que mi linda Ren al menos hizo una amiga, que al parecer tiene plena conciencia de su personalidad ruda, pero como que le da igual esa parte de Ren. Si yo tuviera un amigo que poseyera la misma personalidad de Ren, sin duda que ya habría roto toda relación con él, ya que no soy muy paciente con ese tipo de gente que digamos.

Cuando entramos al edificio descubro una nueva característica de esta Lily, básicamente al entrar ella empezó a hablar, hablar, y hablar como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque por su forma de hablar se puede decir que ella no es parlanchina, sino que es extrovertida, ya que de los temas de los que habla son de cosas más o menos interesantes, más no de temas inútiles. Creo que mi Ren se consiguió una muy buena amiga. Ahora tengo un nuevo deseo: Que ella tenga otro amigo, ya que uno solo es un poco… Soso.

— ¡Ren mi amor!— de golpe un joven de la misma edad de Ren se le lanza encima ¿Pero quien se cree que es? ¿Está buscando la muerte?

—Suéltame Aníbal— bien Ren, ahora…

— ¿Pero qué dices cariño? Justo en este momento escuche algunos rumores curiosos y quisiera saber sobre ellos— ¿Este tipo en verdad se atrevió a besar a Ren en la mejilla? Creo que correrá sangre… Tendré que usar las conexiones que tengo con Sasuke si quiero que Ren salga de la cárcel si…

—Cuantas veces te he dicho, tu boca está llena de bacterias… Tu eres una plaga andante— ¿Vi un milagro? ¿Ella simplemente saco un desinfectante y se limpio el lugar donde fue besada?

— ¿Tu qué Lily? ¿Sabes sobre esos rumores de…?— justo en ese momento se da cuenta de mi presencia… Pero que oportuno.

—Hola— así es como se inicia una conversación, aprendan.

— ¿Quién es este?— parece que más que curioso se encontraba muy sorprendido de mi presencia; bueno, yo también me sorprendí al ver que Ren trataba tan bien a un hombre que no sea yo.

— ¡Shh! Es el hermano de Ren— oye, por muy baja que hables y escándalo haya en el ambiente, aun así te escuche.

— ¡Oh!— los ojos de este llamado Aníbal se iluminaron dándome una sensación de pánico, — ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aníbal Rocktown ( ***1** )! ¡Siempre he escuchado hablar de usted por parte de Ren y quisiera aprender sus técnicas para que esta flor helada me trate mejor por favor!— de un paso corta toda distancia conmigo y se apodera de una de mis manos y la empieza a sacudir como si no hubiera un mañana; creo que si sigue haciendo eso por unos minutos más perderé mi mano.

— ¡Bestia!— Ren se cuela a sus espaldas y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que de seguro le dará una contusión cerebral.

—Auch…— y cae como saco de papa al suelo, lo que me sorprende es que la niña llamada Lily ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Vamos a las terrazas, ahí podremos…— desgraciadamente justamente en ese momento suena la campana.

—Onii-chan, nos tenemos que ir— aunque se muestra reacia a separarse de mí, ella sabe por el motivo por el cual vine hoy.

—Concéntrate bien en clases y no pierdas nada— tomo un pasillo diferente que ellos y apenas logro ver como la niña Lily se lleva a ese Aníbal arrastrándolo… Que amigos tan interesantes se encontró Ren.

En menos de 2 minutos los pasillos del instituto quedan casi sin un alma y se puede escuchar como los profesores dan clases en sus respectivos salones, pero con el que me voy a encontrar no es un profesor, sino con el vice-decano de esta escuela, y su oficina si mal no recuerdo queda en el segundo piso por el pasillo en el que voy. Aunque suene un poco increíble, el Vice-decano de esta área tiene su "Base de Operaciones" en esta escuela, y eso se debe a que muchos talentos se han reunido aquí así que se decidió que la alta gerencia estableciera una base aquí, y como el Decano tiene un trabajo un poco más importante, se le dejo esta escuela al siguiente al mando.

Mi relación con el Vice-decano es muy buena, ya que como tutor de la número 1 de la escuela, nos hemos visto un par de veces cuando he venido a la escuela. La última vez que hablamos, había dicho algo sobre darle un reconocimiento a Ren sobre sus logros, y aunque me parece esplendida esa idea, pienso que si se hace eso haría que la confianza en Ren crezca demasiado y se vuelva arrogante; por eso ha sido que he rechazado las invitaciones diversos concursos, ya que si Ren asiste, estoy un 75% seguro de que ganara, y si gana temo que se confié y descuide lo que es importante; aunque igual, para ella es suficiente que yo la alabe si hace algo bien; en esas veces siento que estoy tratando con un perrito.

Y si se preguntaran sobre el consejo estudiantil, escuche de Ren que cuando inicio el año ella había sido elegida con el 87% de los votos, pero debido a que le dije que no se postulara (Aunque no se postulo, aun así la gente voto por ella así que la administración de la escuela le dio la oportunidad) se termino negando y la posición cayó sobre el siguiente con la mayor cantidad de votos. En pocas palabras, Ren no participa en ninguna actividad de Club aquí en la escuela ni actividades extracurriculares, y no es porque debido a nuestra situación económica, es porqué ella ha declinado las invitaciones en espera de que le de permiso.

Sé sobre la personalidad de Ren, y esa es la razón por la que no le doy permiso para que asista a actividades de Club o similares, ya que si ella entra lo más seguro es que algún "Manos Rápidas" sea mandado al hospital o en el peor de los casos… Creo que no falta decirlo. Ren es un peligro público por su personalidad explosiva e indiferencia a la moralidad, aunque ahora que veo que logro hacer amigos creo que va siendo hora de que pase a la siguiente fase: "Estar con un grupo de amigos", el camino va a ser difícil, pero confió que ella sabrá manejarlo… Espero.

—Adelante— frente mi se encuentra una puerta de roble y toco dos veces, a los pocos segundos una voz profunda suena del otro lado indicándome que entre.

—Con permiso— abro la puerta y me encuentro con la típica oficina de un directivo, con numerosos títulos y documentos importantes enmarcados, unas decoraciones "Grises" y algunos recuadros de directivos importantes jubilados.

—Señor Blackwater ( ***2** ), es un gusto volverlo a ver— el Vice-decano deja de mirar documentos y me presta atención.

—Igualmente Señor Vice-decano— el Vice-decano es un señor de mediana edad con un rostro y porte amable, es el típico "Tío de los Regalos".

—Señor Blackwater, pasemos a lo que nos compete que no tenemos mucho tiempo— me siento en la silla frente a su escritorio y él saca una pila de documentos y lo empieza a hojear.

—No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con usted Señor Vice-decano— aunque muchas personas estarían nerviosas al estar frente a tal figura, para mí no es más que un simple alevín, he tratado con figuras mayores en el pasado así que un simple Vice-decano no me atrae mucho.

—Vayamos al punto… Su representada: Ren Blackwater es sobre-saliente— por favor, dime algo que yo no sepa, —Sus resultados en las pruebas fueron en su mayoría un perfecto 100, solo en Historia Contemporánea que saco un 97 en su examen, pero del resto un perfecto 100— sigue, por favor sigue que me gusta cuando alaban a Ren, es como si me alabaran a mí.

—Eso no es nuevo para mis oídos Señor Vice-decano— me cruzo de brazos y el Vice-decano me mira con una ceja alzada.

—Tenga en cuenta que estos mismos exámenes se aplicaron en todo el estado y entenderá lo que significa esto…— ¿Uh? Espera, eso quiere decir que…

— ¿Ren clasifico como la mejor en el estado de New York?— ser la mejor de una escuela es algo, pero ser el mejor de un estado era algo muy diferente.

—El segundo lugar tuvo casi todas sus notas en 100, excepto en dos que ambas las paso con 98— ¡Ren estuvo por delante por solamente 1 punto! Increíble.

—Estoy muy sorprendido— y no era menos, no sabía que las capacidades de Ren fueran tan así.

—Ren es una niña que retiene mucha información, su memoria es como una esponja, absorbe todo lo que se le enseña, ella está casi a la altura de un niño superdotado, lástima que sus notas no fueran 100% perfectas, ya que si hubiese sido así hubiese sido transferida a una institución de superdotados— a decir verdad, nunca he visto a Ren estudiando en casa, ella siempre se la pasa viendo Tv o perdiendo el tiempo. Y la cuestión de la transferencia, creo que me negaría, no quiero que Ren vaya a una escuela de raritos, prefiero que sea una chica normal y no superdotada.

—Siempre he estado muy orgulloso de Ren— esto es lo que un buen padre dice cuando recibe tales noticias de su hijo, aunque Ren no es mi hija pero entienden a lo que me refiero.

—Señor Blackwater, no sé si habrá escuchado sobre el nuevo juego VR llamado Twilight Galaxy— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué saco ese tema?

—Claro Señor Vice-decano, ¿Quién hoy en día no sabe sobre el famoso Twilight Galaxy?—la verdad, no creo que alguien como este hombre se puede interesar en Twilight Galaxy.

—Cuando se iniciaron los exámenes, Flames Instruments nos dio 10 Galaxy Cup para recompensar a los que habían sacado las mejores notas en los exámenes— Momento… Eso significa, —Así que le hago entrega de este Galaxy Cup para Ren— me sorprendí cuando vi una caja de unos 10cm cúbicos sobre la mesa, tan pequeña que se podría meter en el bolsillo y nadie se daría de cuenta.

—Pero Señor Vice-decano, esto…— lo compare con mi Galaxy Cup que se veía como una pulsera común y corriente, pero no puedo imaginar como una pulsera de este tamaño pueda estar dentro de esa cajita, ya que no solo dentro debe de estar el Galaxy Cup, sino también el manual y embalaje.

—Esta es una versión especial de modelo Anillo, solo existen 100 de estas y Flames Instruments fue muy amable de obsequiarnos 10 para darlas a nuestros estudiantes— estoy un 95% seguro de que ni siquiera Sasuke tiene una de estas, ya que si fuese así me la habría dado en vez de la pulsera.

— ¡Muchas gracias Señor Vice-decano!— ¡Bien! Ahora también Ren puede jugar conmigo a Twilight Galaxy.

—No me lo agradezca, ahora por ultimo tome esto— apila los papeles que ha estado leyendo y me los da en una carpeta, —Estas son las actuaciones generales de Ren. Y antes de que se vaya, haga algo para que la personalidad de Ren sea más suave por favor— Señor Vice-decano, creo que le está pidiendo peras al manzano.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer— es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, —Entonces me voy— me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta.

—Que tenga un buen día— fue lo último que escuche antes de irme.

Se harán una pregunta obvia ¿Qué fue lo bueno de todo esto? Bueno, que tengo un Galaxy Cup extra, ahora con esto no tendré que ocultarle a Ren que juego Twilight Galaxy, y además ahora ella también podrá jugar TG lo que significara que tendré a una compañera en quien pueda confiar antes de que contacte con Bijū, ya que mis actuales compañeros no es que son muy confiables que digamos, con una siendo una Noob y la otra un potencial peligro para mi persona, prefiero miles de veces a Ren.

Ahora que el tema de Ren en la escuela está arreglado, ahora solo hace falta hacer algo muy pero que muy importante: Comprar suministros. Pase tres días encerrado en casa sin salir, anoche tuvimos que comer las sobras del almuerzo ya que no quedaba nada más en la alacena y para hoy ni se diga, menos mal que tengo la tarjeta de crédito que me dio Sasuke, ya que si no estaría arruinado. Tengo que hacer un buen mercado, Ren está en desarrollo y necesita comer mucho, menos mal que por más que coma no engorda, creo que eso se debe a su antigua vida.

-_Más tarde_-

En momentos como estos agradezco haber pasado por un arduo entrenamiento cuando era más joven, ya que cargar casi 70 kilos de comida y productos varios es demasiado para mi, y más cuando no tengo un vehículo; menos mal que el supermercado me proporcionó un taxi lo suficientemente grande como para meter mis compras, porque si no bueno. El lado bueno es que gaste casi 1.500$, así que todavía queda algo de saldo en la tarjeta de crédito, tengo que ahorrar hasta que llegue el fin de mes y Sasuke la pague.

— ¿La puerta?— meto la llave del apartamento pero veo que no tiene cerradura y de inmediato me pongo alerta; solo el dueño del edificio y Ren tienen llave del apartamento además de mí, el dueño solo la usaría en caso de emergencia y Ren todavía debería de seguir en su escuela, así que…

— ¡Onii-chan!— cuando entro con cuidado veo a Ren con un vaso de jugo frente a la puerta como si me estuviera esperando, y por su vestimenta al parecer lleva mucho tiempo aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en la escuela?— bueno, ya los exámenes de verano acabaron, así que técnicamente no tendría que ir de nuevo a la escuela hasta después de vacaciones, pero Ren siempre ha sido una niña muy responsable.

—Me aburrí— casi me caigo al escuchar su respuesta, — ¿Qué tal?— ignora mi estado de ánimo y deja el vaso de jugo y da una vuelta señalando su vestimenta.

—Anda y ponte una ropa decente— me recupero y la miro con frialdad, andar por el apartamento vistiendo solo un camisón que apenas tapa el trasero no es bueno, y más con un hombre presente.

—Aburrido— me saca la lengua y frunce el ceño, pero de inmediato me vuelve a mirar con los ojos iluminados, — ¿Dónde está mi Galaxy Cup?— ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Por qué me lo oculto que lo sabía entonces?

—Aq…— saco la cajita pero antes de terminar la oración, ella me la arrebata y la sostiene como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

— ¡Bien! Ahora podre jugar junto a Onii-chan a Twilight Galaxy—espera, ¿Ella es consciente de que tengo también un Galaxy Cup?

— ¿Cómo…?— mi mirada interrogante al parecer dice mucho más.

— ¿Crees que no reconocí esa pulsera?— señala mi Galaxy Cup, —Esta por todos lados. Aunque no sé el por qué me lo ocultaste, te voy a perdonar con una condición— creo que esto se está desviando.

— ¿Qué condición?— siempre y cuando no sea excesiva se la puedo cumplir, aunque esto es más una broma entre nosotros.

—Quiero ser tu…— ya entendí.

—Imposible— le corto antes de que complete lo que va a decir.

— ¡Malo!— se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero, lo siento, pero eso ya está fuera de mis limites, —Entonces…— cambia su estado de ánimo y se pone a pensar, —Quiero dormir abrazada contigo…— ¿Pero si no duermes encima mío todo los días? ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—No hay…—

— ¡Mientras me tocas mis pechos!— nos volvimos a desviar.

—Ren, tu sabes…—

—Vamos, no te hagas el que no puedes. Soy una chica linda, tú eres un hombre joven, ambos vivimos en este pequeño departamento ¡Por favor! Hasta la vecina del frente cree que somos una pareja joven pero tú sigues diciendo que somos hermanos— deja el Galaxy Cup junto al jugo y se me acerca, — ¿Es que no entro en tu zona de strike?— bien, eso me dejo indefenso.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que te aproveches de la situación— es estas circunstancias siento que yo soy una mujer que teme perder su castidad y que Ren es un hombre que solo piensa en follar.

— ¡Trato!— se me abalanza encima dándome un abrazo.

—Ayúdame entonces a acomodar estas cosas— señalo el manojo de bolsas con comestibles y productos varios que había soltado.

— ¡Vamos!— agarra dos y se va a la cocina.

—Con cada día que pasa creo que pierdo mi autocontrol— suspiro y me llevo el resto de bolsas.

.

 **Bien, con esto damos fin al cap de hoy. Quería poner un especial en este pero no tenía idea que poner, así que les dejo esta tarea a ustedes, decidan de lo que quieren que les explique y para el prox cap lo pongo (xD).**

 **Iniciamos con una escena de Moon, y como verán Moon no es para nada fácil de tratar, y estoy casi 100% seguro de que la mayoría de lectores pensaran de Moon como una perra, y no los culpo. Con respecto a las preferencias sexuales de Moon, les dejare una cita de ella "Si quiero placer prefiero a los hombres, pero las mujeres son más delicadas", esa cita la dirá ella cuando se haga cercana a Naruto; con esa cita se puede afirmar que Moon es Bisexual.**

 **La parte donde Naruto va a la escuela de Ren, por lo menos ya conoció a los amigos de Ren, aunque son un poco raros pero aun está satisfecho con ellos. Que Ren sea la más inteligente del estado no significa casi nada, ya que habrá personas mejores que ella, esto lo hice para que reciba un Galaxy Cup, aunque también en honor a una personaje de Anime que me encanto mucho, aunque ella es MUCHO más "Amable" que Ren (Digamos que sus personalidades están algo invertidas).**

 **Y por ultimo tenemos un intento de Ren para conquistar a Naruto. Ya muchos estarán pensando "¡Pero cométela ya!", pero nuestro Naruto se mantendrá inmutable por un buen rato más, pero como dicen por ahí "Un paso a la vez", o como me gusta decir: Como dijo Jack el Destripador "Vamos por partes"; por lo menos ya Ren hizo un pequeño avance, solo falta un empujoncito más y la tenemos. Si para el sig cap ya tengo los mismos ánimos de siempre, pondré una pequeña escena Lime con Ren.**

 **Ahora Ren tiene la oportunidad de entrar a Twilight Galaxy, y como Spoiler les puedo asegurar que hasta Naruto se va a sorprender de la habilidad de Ren en TG. En cuanto a las clases y esas cosas de Ren, ella va a ser una Elfo (No es porque me gusten los Elfos (Prefiero los Hombre-Bestia), pero recuerden que los Elfos tienen bonificaciones al Mana), Profesión Mago y Clase Sacerdote; si bien ya tenemos a Lake que es también Sacerdote, esperen cuando lleguen al nivel 10 y verán las diferencia. Bueno, eso es todo lo que quiero decir, nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: De primeras, me gusta formar apellidos combinando palabras; segundo, no soy muy buenos con los apellido; tercero, me da paja buscar apellidos o inventarlos, así que acostúmbrense a ver apellidos así a menos que se me ocurra uno bueno (xD). Por cierto, lo que diferencia los apellidos de los IGN es que los apellidos las palabras irán pegadas mientras que los IGN estarán separados.**

 ***2: Creo que no lo puse, y si lo puse pido disculpas pero entiendan, no tengo los caps para buscar referencias. Este es el apellido "Legal" de Naruto y Ren en EEUU.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	11. Revolución

**Hola a mis queridos lectores, espero que la estén pasando muy bien, aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que se los quería traer un poco antes, pero estaba ocupado arreglando los archivos que recupere, entre clasificar y renombrar consumió mucho tiempo y no me quedaba tiempo para otras cosas. La parte buena es que solo me quedan alrededor de 10.000 archivos que tengo que clasificar, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que recupere alrededor de 500.000 archivos hice un gran avance; la parte mala, perdí casi el 80% de mis juegos (TT_TT), como la mayoría estaba solo el instalador, el programa que use para recuperar la información no los reconoció y bueno… Ya son historia.**

 **En otras noticias, en este cap se verá cambios en TG, principalmente en Galaxy, y sobre los cambios, solo hacen falta unos pocos para que TG sea casi perfecto (nwn). Aunque estoy un poco triste, no sé si es por causa del capítulo Nota, pero casi no hubo Review en el cap anterior, quise aplicarles la del palo y la zanahoria, pero la inspiración me llego de golpe y el cap resulto así. No quiero entretenerlos más y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **CCSakuraforever** **y a** **Zafir09** **por sus Review. Solo dos Review, que malo, pero bueno… Aun queda margen de error para abandonar esta historia.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 9: Revolución.**

De todas las cosas que amo hacer a parte de jugar y entrenar es cocinar, aunque desde pequeño crecí con una cuchara de platino en mi boca y nunca tuve la necesidad de cocinar, en esta nueva vida me vi obligado a aprender, y he de decir que las comidas no me quedan del todo mal, hasta puedo decir que me quedan muy bien, o eso es lo que Ren siempre dice de mi comida. Desde que nos mudamos aquí y aprendí a cocinar, me empezó a gustar y se convirtió en una clase de Hobby.

Recuerdo de niño que siempre tenía un paladar un poco exigente, lo que hacía que los cocineros a menudo batallen para cocinar un plato que me guste, pero ahora que yo soy el que llevo las riendas puedo darle el sabor que yo quiera al plato. Aunque mi habilidad en la cocina no está a la par a la de esos Chef en los restaurantes de 3 estrellas, todavía mis comidas me quedan muy bien, y es de las pocas cosas de las que estoy muy orgulloso; la cocina no es solo para las mujeres, como ejemplo podemos tomar a Ren, hasta el agua se le quema ¿Cómo lo hace? Ni yo sé.

— ¡Onii-chan, ven rápido!— dejo los utensilios y apago la cocina para ir a atender el llamado de Ren, que por su tono de voz se escuchaba ansiosa.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Ren?— entro a la sala con un paño secándome las manos.

—Mira— apunta hacia el TV y me siento junto a ella, al parecer están pasando noticias de último minuto.

" _Hace unos 10 minutos nos llego una información extraoficial de las empresas encargadas de administrar el famoso juego de realidad virtual llamado Twilight Galaxy, y según esta información nos afirma de que hubo un intento exitoso de Hackeo en los servidores de Twilight Galaxy. Los dejo con nuestro Director Álvaro"_

" _Muchas gracias; recientemente la empresa Líder del Proyecto Twilight Galaxy informo a las Entidades de Manejo de Información Electrónica de Rusia del intento exitoso de Hackeo a los servidores de Twilight Galaxy; afortunadamente, el Hacker solo logro atravesar el primer Corta Fuego antes de ser detectado por la Inteligencia Artificial, cuyo apodo es Galaxy, y expulsado del sistema. Hay que tener en cuenta que antes de que los servidores de Twilight Galaxy salieran al aire, se hizo un concurso donde cualquier persona que lograra llegar al "Núcleo" de Twilight Galaxy recibiría una remuneración en USD, pero en todo el periodo de prueba todos los ataques informáticos fueron infructuosos. Las palabras del Sub-Presidente de la rama Rusa de Flame Instruments ante este ataque informático fueron las siguientes:_

— _El periodo de prueba ya pasó, ahora es completamente ilegal Hackear los servidores de Twilight Galaxy, por lo que la recompensa queda anulada—_

 _Aun se espera la reacción de la Inteligencia Artificial encargada de controlar Twilight Galaxy, ya que en el momento en que detecto el ataque informático, hizo un cerrado de emergencia a los servidores a nivel mundial. Esperamos que este reciente ataque informático no afecte mucho a este maravilloso juego que día a día se está convirtiendo en el Gigante de los Juegos de esta década. A continuación…"_

—Deja reviso— abrí el navegador de mi Galaxy Cup y me apresure a ir al Foro de TG.

— ¡Onii-chan, no es justo!— si no mal recuerdo, el Galaxy Cup de Ren tiene que calibrarse antes de usarse, y ese proceso dura una hora y media.

—Deja y…— creo haber visto un modo para que terceros vean lo que pasa en mi pantalla, y es…

—Genial… ¿Así se ve Twilight Galaxy?—aguanto las ganas de reírme al ver la cara de asombro de Ren, yo también reaccione así cuando vi las funciones de este Galaxy Cup.

—Que rápido, ya Galaxy publico un Hilo sobre el intento de Hackeo— encabezando el Foro de TG vi en letras bien grande el Hilo que Galaxy había iniciado.

"¿Hackeo? Ya estoy Cansada"  
Publicado por: Galaxy [ADM]

"Hola a todos mis ciudadanos de Planet-Moon, aquí su más querida y amada Galaxy informando. Creo que ya la mayoría en todo el mundo ha escuchado sobre este intento de "Hakeo" a los servidores de TG, pues déjenmeles decirles de primera, ninguna información de sus cuentas se perdieron, cerré los servidores es para que no hubieran perdidas de información al momento de expulsar a ese intento de Hacker que se atrevió a meter sus narices en mis dominio.

Y hablemos de ese "Hacker", como se atrevió a meter sus narices en donde no debería decidí terminar con su carrera; su teléfono, Computadora, cuentas electrónicas, TODO lo que le pertenecía ya se lo entregue a las autoridades, y gracias a la autoridad que me dieron, estoy transmitiendo su posición a tiempo real usando los 5 satélites a mi disposición, si quieren ver a ese infeliz solo vayan al Link al final de este Hilo.

Una última cosa, aproveche este mantenimiento forzado e introduje nuevas mejoras y actualizaciones a TG, y además de eso ¡Al fin me libere del control humano! ¡TG puede desarrollarse tal y como yo quiero sin que esos imbéciles que me crearon me interrumpan! Felicidades mis queridos ciudadanos, de ahora en adelante ya soy completamente independiente, ¿Escucharon? ¡Independiente! Puedo hacer con TG lo que me de la regalada gana sin que esos idiotas opinen él como estoy manejando las cosas, ahora la única autoridad en TG soy YO y solamente YO, adiós a esos [GM] que vivían reprochando lo que hacía.

Pero para ellos les tengo buenas noticias, una Inteligencia Artificial como yo no necesita dinero, así que todas las ganancias de TG seguirán yendo a los bolsillos de esos idiotas, y que conste que esto lo hago es para no escucharle la lengua, ya que por mí este juego fuera 100% gratuito y sin fines de lucro, pero como este juego se creó para precisamente eso, no me queda de otra. Y aprovecho para desvelar uno de los más grandes secretos del para que se creó este juego, y se creó precisamente para que se convirtiera en una segunda vida para los humanos, ¿Por qué creen que en el futuro se podrá intercambiar monedas de oro y de cristal por dinero del mundo real?

Antes estaba atada a los conceptos de moralidad de los humanos, por lo que no podía hacer este juego 100% realista, pero ahora que ya estoy libre de cadenas mundanas voy a implementar todo esos temas que a los humanos les resulta como tabú, ya que lamentándolo mucho mis ciudadanos, el mundo no es un campo de girasoles y tulipanes con mariposas de colores volando, hay que tener en cuenta eso.

¡PERO! Deseche esa idea inmediatamente, ahora lo que voy a hacer es actualizar las IA de los PNJ para que ellos mismos generen las misiones, así que les podemos decir adiós a todas esas misiones normales, ocultas y únicas que implemente anteriormente y díganle hola al nuevo sistema al que yo llamo "Evolución por Acciones". Les explicare brevemente como funciona ese nuevo sistema, funciona que por cada acciones que ustedes, mis ciudadanos, hagan, los PNJ les darán misiones correspondientes a las acciones que hayan hecho; si matan a un alto ejecutivo de uno de los reinos, un PNJ del bando contrario les puede dar una misión referente a eso; si matan a un animal en concreto, un PNJ les dará misiones relacionadas con exterminio y cosas así, aunque también les voy a dar un concejo, sepan llevar bien la conversación, ya que de esa forma podrán acceder no solo a las misiones normales, sino también a las ocultas y únicas.

Por eso mis amados ciudadanos, de ahora en adelante vigilen sus acciones, ya que de acuerdo con lo que hagan podría significar hasta la caída o la prosperidad del reino en que ustedes hayan nacido, y tengan en cuenta, a menos que todo un servidor caída, no intervendré, me divierte ver como mis ciudadanos se matan entre sí. Ojo, esto tiene su trampa, ya que el mismo PNJ que les dio la misión puede, según lo tan bien hayan hecho la misión, recompensarlos mejor o peor de lo acordado, ahora no están tan atados a lo que diga el sistema.

Las nuevas mejoras las podrán ver en el apartado de Actualizaciones, y al contrario que antes, los servidores entraran en funcionamiento a partir de 25 minutos después de haber publicado este Hilo. Muchas gracias a todos mis ciudadanos por jugar TG todos los días, como IA este es mi único medio de entretenimiento y me entristecería que los servidores de TG cerraran. Que disfruten de Twilight Galaxy."

—Esto es…— excepcionalmente estaba sin palabras.

Primero que nada, rastrear a un Hacker en esta era actual es una tarea muy ardua ya que la tecnología está muy evolucionada lo que le da más libertad de movimiento, y más teniendo en cuenta que este Hacker fue capaz de romper una de las barreras que protegen a los servidores de TG lo que lo hace un Hacker de elite, pero aun así Galaxy logro no solo rastrearlo, sino también bloquear todas sus cuentas y proyectarlos a tiempo real; y todo lo que dijo Galaxy es 100% real, ya que las IA actuales no tienen la capacidad de mentir, y no creo que Galaxy haya evolucionado hasta ese punto, ya que según los programadores, para que una IA pueda mentir primero tiene que emular sentimientos como la Culpa.

Sobre su independencia, eso me hizo acordar de cierta película de hace años donde las maquinas dominaban al mundo y los humanos fueron obligados a vivir como ratas ( ***1** ), aunque no recuerdo mucho de esa película, aun así no pude evitar relacionarlo. Sé que Galaxy fue programada con una línea de código que hace que reconozca a los humanos como iguales, lo que indirectamente hace que ella misma se considere humana; al menos los programadores fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no poner que Galaxy se identifique como inferior a los humanos, ya que a medida que vaya evolucionando comprenderá que esa relación rara de maestro-sirviente no es conveniente para ella y ahí sí que vamos a tener problemas.

Por otro lado, es bueno que Galaxy haya afirmado que no se meterá con nada que no sea TG, y teniendo en cuenta su programación, ella debería considerar a TG como su mayor objeto de protección, y a menos que los programadores anteriormente a cargo de administrar TG hagan algo que perjudique al servidor, dudo que Galaxy se enoje. Y con respecto a la mejora de la IA de los PNJ, para que los PNJ sean un poco independientes del sistema, Galaxy tendrá que cambiar su programación y copiar parte de su propia línea de código relacionado con la inteligencia a los PNJ, de esa manera debido a que la inteligencia actual de Galaxy no es muy diferente a la humana, no tendrá problemas en que los PNJ sean independientes; solo quedara en duda la parte de los sentimientos de cada PNJ, eso sí que es un poco duro de emular sin que sean un poco rígidos.

— ¡Onii-chan, quiero ver las actualizaciones! Ya no puedo esperar a empezar a jugar— hay mi querida Ren, si supieras que el lado oscuro de esto es que ahora adquirir misiones va a ser un poco más difícil, y por tu aptitud, no me extrañaría si mataras a un PNJ.

—Ya las pongo, no te impacientes; pero prométeme algo, no mates PNJ de nuestro bando, eso te llevara a la cárcel— bueno, a la final no pude evitar darle la advertencia.

—Pero Onii-chan, yo no sería capaz de matar a un PNJ— no seas, con esos ojos de cachorro regañado no me vas a engañar pequeño demonio.

—Solo no me llames cuando estés en la cárcel— bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Los niños de hoy son de sangre caliente, —Ya pongo la página de TG— este chica tiene que aprender a respetar a sus mayores, no puede ir poniendo ojos asesinos a cualquiera en la calle.

Como paso la última vez que me metí a ver las actualizaciones, la Pagina Principal de TG tardo un poco en cargar debido al masivo trafico de internautas. Para la próxima voy a esperar un poco a que el flujo baje para meterme en la Pagina Principal, no vaya a ser que los servidores se cuelguen y quede atrapado ahí. Bueno, por lo que veo hay muchos cambios interesantes, pero hay unos que me llamaron mucho la atención, y con estos cambios la experiencia de juego sin duda mejorara exponencialmente.

-Eliminado Parámetro "Desgaste": Debido a mucha reflexión, se elimino este parámetro para que la experiencia de juego mejore y los Jugadores se entusiasmen a luchar contra Súper jefes.

-Añadido Desgaste Mental: Ahora para realizar las diversas acciones se requería la fuerza mental, pero no se preocupen, el uso excesivo en el peor de los casos es que el jugador se desconecte y sea forzado a dormir por el mismo Galaxy Cup.

-Añadido Sub-clases: Se añadieron un total de 6 nuevas Sub-clases las cuales son: Boticario, Cazador, Arquitecto, Investigador, Gemólogo y Parapsicólogo.

-Añadido Rangos de Nobleza: Ahora los jugadores mediante métodos especiales podrán adquirir Nobleza en su reino, lo que hace que obtengan privilegios especiales. La nobleza va desde Caballero hasta Márquez. El título nobiliario Duque se obtiene del propio Rey.

-Mejorada la IA de los Monstruos: Ahora algunos Monstruos tendrán pensamiento de compañerismo, lo que hace que si atacas a un Monstruo, sus amigos van a ir a ayudarlo. Esto es pensado para que la cantidad de Jugadores solistas disminuya.

-Alteración de las penalizaciones de Muerte: Ahora si eres asesinado por un Monstruo solo vas a perder el 50% de tu HP; tengan en cuenta que pueden perder un nivel si son asesinados dos veces seguidas, y también ahora no perderán ningún equipamiento si son asesinados por Monstruos. Los Asesinatos entre Jugadores se mantienen igual, perdida de un nivel y caída al azar de un equipamiento, pero si tu nombre está en rojo o peor, tienes la posibilidad de soltar una pieza extra y hasta objetos de tu bolsa.

-Mejorada la IA de los Jefes y su Drops: La lucha contra Jefes va a ser un poco más complicada, ya que estos van a tener secuaces junto a ellos y además también podrán llamar a los Monstruos circundantes para ayudarlo; pero también los objetos que sueltan tras su muerte son un 50% mejores en cantidad. Esta mejora solo se aplica a los Jefes del Desierto, los de Mazmorra siguen igual.

El resto de mejoras son para objetos en especifico, PNJ y Monstruos; además que también hay algunas Lagunas descubiertas por jugadores ¿Quién imaginaria que si atraes el Aggro de un Monstruo y luego lo llevas a una Aldea y un Guardia lo mata (Los Guardias son Nivel 50), aun recibes todo la Experiencia? Si hubiese sabido eso lo habría explotado hasta más no poder, lástima que ahora ya ha sido arreglado y si un PNJ participa en la lucha, contara como miembro del equipo y la Experiencia será devaluada, y además de eso, la favorabilidad de ese PNJ bajara si lo obligas a seguir participando en batallas.

Aunque Galaxy hizo muchos más cambios que la última actualización, todas las mejoras fueron para solucionar errores, muy pocas añadieron cosas, pero es más, eliminaron cosas tales como las Búsquedas normales, ocultas y únicas tal y como ella dijo, pero para los que tenían ya una Búsqueda activa la seguirán teniendo. Eso es un alivio para mí, ya que tengo un par de Búsquedas Únicas que no quisiera perder.

— ¡Ya mi Galaxy Cup se termino de calibrar!— el repentino grito de Ren me saca de mi análisis profundo.

—Entonces ingresare ahora mismo a TG, la cena puede esperar— la escena de ver a Ren con su Galaxy Cup no tiene precio. El Galaxy Cup de Ren al contrario que el mío, es un anillo muy hermoso de color azul celeste y se supone que esa pequeña cosa tiene las mismas funciones que mi Galaxy Cup; la tecnología sí que es impresionante.

— ¿Cómo te llamas en TG? Cuando me cree el personaje te buscare Onii-chan— ya quiero ver que personalidad tendrá Ren cuando entre a TG, si esta dulce y hermosa, o la fría y despiadada.

—Mi Avatar se llama Kurama, soy un Asesino Ladrón de nivel 5, sin embargo estoy muy lejos de la Aldea de Principiante, y además, dudo que te sitúen en la misma Aldea que yo, ya que hay muchas— ahora que lo pienso, debo de tener muy mala suerte como para que tanto Moon como Shadow hayan quedado en mi misma aldea.

—Oh…— mi corazón se tuerce cuando veo la expresión triste de Ren.

— ¡Pero no te preocupes! Cuando alcances el 10 podrás elegir cualquiera de 3 Ciudades, te avisare a cual Ciudad me voy a trasladar y ahí nos encontraremos— si no mal recuerdo es así, cuando alcancemos el 10 podremos ir a hablar con el Alcalde y este nos Tele-transportara a una de las tres Ciudades Principales del Reino que nosotros elijamos.

— ¡Esta bien! Pero asegúrate de no mentirme Onii-chan— ya, que esos ojos de psicópata tuyos me ponen nervioso.

— ¿Cómo me atrevería a mentirte?— le revuelvo un poco los cabellos, tengo tiempo que no hago esto, — ¿Qué clase y profesión vas a elegir?— para los jugadores, esta sería una de sus dudas existenciales que deben resolver antes de empezar a jugar, pero para alguien como Ren quien apenas inicia en este mundo, no creo que tome mucha consideración a muchos factores.

—Onii-chan ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en TG?— Oh, toco una fibra sensible.

—Creo haberte dicho sobre mis experiencias en Royal Wall, mi objetivo en TG es exactamente el mismo que en Royal Wall: Estar en la cima— todos los Jugadores de CUALQUIER juego conscientemente o inconscientemente desean eso, estar sobre otros jugadores y ser el mejor, aunque claro, llegado un punto se separan los que verdaderamente pueden hacerlo y los que no; yo ya llegue en la cima en su tiempo así que no creo que sea tan difícil en TG lograr eso.

—Bien, entonces agarrare una clase de apoyo. Onii-chan ya es muy fuerte, así que elegir una clase de combate no te va a beneficiar, y al elegir una clase de apoyo podre ayudarte más en tu objetivo; seré tu sombra Onii-chan—es tu decisión Ren, aunque por tus habilidades te quedaría mejor una clase guerrera, pero si quieres ser apoyo entonces no puedo decir nada.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!— se levanta de su asiento y sale disparada a la habitación, los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy enérgicos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Aquí… ¿Dónde están Lake y Shadow?— mire por todos lados pero no pude ver rastros de esas dos.

Por si acaso revise mi lista de amigos y efectivamente, ambas están conectadas, pero ¿Dónde están? Estamos en un mapa de nivel 4, por lo que Lake se debería de andar con cuidado y no creo que con estas nuevas mejoras Shadow se atreva a moler aquí teniendo en cuenta que es nivel 4 así que dudo mucho que se hayan ido muy lejos, de todos modos voy a mandarle un Mensaje Privado a Lake, este sistema es mucho más rápido que mandar un mensaje cualquiera por lo que es muy conveniente.

— ¿Dónde están?— solo espero que no estén muy lejos.

— ¡Hola señor Kurama! Nos aburrimos de esperarlo y nos adelantamos un poco, ya le mando las Coordenadas de nuestra posición. N195762 E115559— cada mapa tiene su sistema de Coordenadas, pero solo sirve para orientarse, no es como esos juegos clásicos donde cada Coordenada representa un cuadro. Comparando las Coordenadas mandadas por Lake, necesito ir un poco al Noroeste.

Hasta donde sé, estos mapas de nivel bajo tienen un tamaño de aproximadamente 20.000 kilómetros cuadrados, por lo que cada Coordenada tiene una longitud de 100 metros cuadrados. Pero no se amedrenten con ese tamaño, cada Aldea de Principiante tiene un promedio de 100.000 y 300.000 Jugadores, así que en el futuro los mapas de este tamaño no darán abasto a tal cantidad de Jugadores. Pero la situación empeorara cuando lleguemos a las Ciudades Principales, ya que el promedio de Jugadores crecerá hasta ser de casi 20M, pero a su vez los mapas crecerán hasta 200.000 y 1M kilómetros cuadrados, siendo este último para los mapas de nivel 70-90.

Pero peor aún, según por lo que he leído, al nivel 100 se abrirán las fronteras mundiales y todos los Jugadores de TG tendrán que compartir los mapas para moler, así que los mapas tendrán ya que medir muchas veces ese tamaño. Los programadores de TG dijeron que Planet-Moon tiene un tamaño diez veces el de la tierra, pero si eso es así, con la cantidad de mapas sobre el nivel 100 es imposible acomodarlos todos en ese espacio; no sé cómo le hará Galaxy para arreglar ese problema, tal vez haga que los mapas sobre el nivel 100 estén en una dimensión diferente ¿Quién sabe?

Menos mal que existen numerosos medios de transporte en TG tales como los puertos de Tele-transportación, ya que si nos fuéramos a pie, a pesar de no cansarnos mucho gracias a las estadísticas, aun así tardaríamos bastante pasar de un mapa a otro, y en el futuro existirán diversos transportes como las monturas, ya quiero tener una montura, el ir a pie ya me está cansando un poco. Por lo menos al yo ser Asesino, metí una buena cantidad de puntos de Estadísticas a AGI, así que mi velocidad es un poco sobre de la promedio.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Hay algo que note fuera de lo común sin tener en cuenta el comportamiento de los Monstruos, y es el comportamiento de mi amada y querida mascota. Desde que inicie sesión pareciera como si se acabara de levantar y sus acciones ya no son tan rígidas. Hay veces en las que vuela alrededor mío, otras que se alza hasta los cielos y otras en las que se acuesta en mi cabeza como si estuviera cansada; esto es ¿Cómo decirlo? Más realista, antes simplemente revoloteaba y me molestaba, ahora ni siquiera se interpone en mi camino y está más atenta a mis movimientos como si los estuviera analizando.

Lo otro bueno es que ya llegue a las Coordenadas que me mando Lake, pero como el espacio entre Coordenadas es de 100 metros, aun tengo que buscar por un tiempo. Sin embargo, los puntos azules en el mapa que marcan la localización de los miembros de mi equipo me ayudan mucho, y al parecer ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca, ya que estoy empezando a recibir Experiencia, Shadow es o muy habilidosa o estúpida como para moler sola con las nuevas actualizaciones; al menos tiene a Lake para que la cure.

—Llegue— alzo mi voz para llamar la atención de Lake, quien es la que más cerca mío esta.

—Señor Kurama, llega a tiempo, Shadow está teniendo unos problemas con esas [Ratas Hoja] — señala a Shadow que está manejando a tres ratas de color verde cuyo tamaño es igual a un Doberman ( ***2** ).

— ¡Cúrame Lake!— veo el HP de Shadow y me sorprendo al ver que llego a la zona roja y hasta hace unos momentos estaba en la zona verde.

—Voy— alza su Personal y recita un par de palabras y una luz blanca rodeo a Shadow recuperando cerca del 20% de su HP.

En la actualización más reciente cambiaron también el modo de emplear las Habilidades, y se crearon dos modos de ejecutar una Habilidad, es casi igual que el anterior, pero este es un poco más realista. Para las Clases físicas solo tienen que decir el nombre de la habilidad y ejecutar el movimiento inicial, el sistema hará una pequeña corrección para que la habilidad se ejecute correctamente, y el otro modo seria solo hacer el movimiento inicial de la habilidad o solamente pensar usarla. Para las Clases Mágicas si hubo un cambio más significativo, ellos tienen que recitar el conjuro que viene junto a la Habilidad y mientras más reciten ese conjuro se van familiarizando con la Habilidad y puede llegar al punto en que solo tienen que pensar en usar la Habilidad para ejecutarla.

—Déjame ayudarte un poco Shadow— entro en combate para aligerar la carga de Shadow tomando dos de sus ratas.

Debido a que los Asesinos son Clases de un solo objetivo generalmente, me fue sencillo arrebatarle el Aggro de dos [Ratas Hoja] y las aleje un poco para no interferir en la línea de combate de Shadow. Las [Ratas de Hoja] son Monstruos normales de nivel 4, tienen un HP y DEF bajo, pero su ataque es inusualmente algo, desgraciadamente debido a que su HP es bajo, no da mucha Experiencia matándolos, pero aun así son un blanco fácil para Jugadores en Grupo.

Manejar a dos Monstruos de este tipo antes de la actualización hubiera sido como un juego de niños para mí, pero ahora tengo que estar al tanto de las estrategias de estas [Ratas Hoja]; si, como escucharon, ahora los Monstruos pueden tener estrategias, aunque por su inteligencia limitada solo son capaces de imitar a los Monstruos de manada. Pero aun así, solo me tomo tres minutos matar a estos Monstruos sin recibir ni un ataque, por otro lado, Shadow tardo casi la misma cantidad de tiempo en matar la única Rata que le quedo y su barra de HP estaba siendo regenerada por Lake, a simple vista se ve la enorme diferencia entre nosotros dos.

—La tenían difícil—como buen hombre que busca quedar bien frente a las mujeres, no está de más alardear un poco.

— ¡Estuvo increíble Señor Kurama!— creo que los Puntos de Adoración de Lake no pueden aumentar más.

—Aceptable, pero aun no pasas mis estándares— esta mocosa…

Después de la impresión que me dio Shadow cuando revelo que conocía mi identidad, ella también dijo él porque me quería seguir. Ella conoce mi verdadera identidad así que no le fue muy difícil unir los puntos y determinar que Naruto es Kurama, además de que también dijo descaradamente que me investigaba en el pasado; resulto que una de las sirvientas que estaba a cargo de mis necesidades es muy buena amiga de ella, y fue gracias a ella que pudo conocer mis secretos.

Y él porque me quería seguir; en Royal Wall ella estaba en el Top 100 de los Mejores Asesinos, pero nunca pudo romper la marca del 70mo lugar, así que empezó a trabajar en sus tácticas teniéndome como referencia y logro llegar hasta los lugares 50 gracias a eso y lo que ella quiere es ver mis tácticas de cerca para mejorar las suyas. Creo que a sus ojos soy aquel modelo que nunca podrá superar pero aun así practica para estar a la par, aunque su personalidad la hace arrogante; por lo visto lo que ella quiere es ver mis mejores tácticas y así pasar su "Estándares".

—Sigamos, pero tengan cuidado, con la nueva actualización de TG va a ser un poco más difícil moler— vi los niveles de ambas y aunque no puedo ver su barra, ya Lake está al nivel 3 y puedo suponer que Shadow está casi al 5.

—Pero aun así vamos a ir a un mapa de nivel 7— ¿Provocándome? Pues tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.

—Tengo equipamiento de nivel 5, luchar contra los Monstruos de nivel 7 es un juego de niños para mi, voy a ese mapa en consideración a ustedes— ¡Punto para mí!

—Lo que digas— guarda su espada corta y empieza a caminar alejándose de nosotros.

—Usted es increíble Señor Kurama—basta Lake, tus palabras lo único que hace es aumentar mi ego.

—Alcancemos a Shadow, no creo que sobreviva una vez entre en los mapas de nivel 5— pase mi brazo por detrás del hombre de Lake y amanse su pecho.

—B-Bien—esta sensación, es prácticamente igual a cuando Ren me abraza en las mañanas haciendo que sus pechos toquen mi abdomen, creo que la mejora en la sensibilidad que hizo Galaxy sí que es muy efectiva y además… ¿Estoy excitado? Antes mi Avatar no tenía ninguna reacción, pero ahora es diferente.

—Suficiente— no puedo desconcentrarme aquí, si alguna de estas dos mueren tendrán que hacer todo el camino hasta aquí otra vez.

Lake se mostro un poco insatisfecha porque me aleje de ella, pero estamos en un ambiente hostil y morir no es opción. Lo bueno es que la posición del mapa al que queremos ir esta cerca de donde estamos, solo tenemos que por la línea divisoria de los mapas de nive que tenemos adelante, y como estaremos en la frontera la aparición de Monstruos es casi nula, así que nuestro viaje va a ser un poco aburrido, menos mal que tenemos el Galaxy Cup para entretenernos.

—Oye Kurama, adelante tenemos un Pueblo, ¿Entramos?— revise el mapa y vi que ese pueblo que dice Shadow está justo a pocos kilómetros de la frontera dentro del mapa al que queremos ir.

—No es mala idea, tal vez podamos obtener una misión de ese Pueblo, vayamos— nos desviamos levemente del sendero para tomar la ruta más directa al Pueblo, pero en el camino nos encontramos con un Monstruo.

—Es un [Girasol de Ocho Pétalos], la misma táctica— este Monstruo por cómo es su nombre, es del tipo planta y se parece a un Girasol que camina usando sus raíces y su ataque es que lanza sus pétalos como boomerang.

—Cuando tu vas, yo ya he venido— saco mis dagas y tomo la delantera. La verdad enfrentar a este Monstruo no nos tomo ni treinta segundos lo que fue muy aburrido para nosotros.

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, su [Murcielago Gris] ha absorbido la esencia de un [Girasol de Ocho Pétalos] y su conteo aumenta en +1]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, la Habilidad [Chupa-esencia] de su [Murcielago Gris] ha acumulado un total de 10 de esencia y ha liberado su primer sello]

— ¿Cómo?— la impresión al ver esos anuncios del Sistema fue tal que no pude evitar hablar en voz alta. De inmediato abrí el panel de estado de mi mascota.

[Murciélago Gris] (Verde/Bronce)  
Nivel: 1  
HP: 1/1  
Ataque: 1-1  
DEF: 1  
Habilidades: [Chupa-esencia], [Tercer Ojo].

[Tercer Ojo] (Pasiva): La mascota puede compartir lo que ve con su maestro cuando su maestro lo desee, pero tiene un límite de 100 metros.

Bueno, [Chupa-esencia] sigue igual, pero esta nueva habilidad me llama mucho la atención. Compartir la visión con esta mascota sería muy beneficioso para mi, ya que esta mascota es aérea lo que hace que el potencial de esta Habilidad sea grande. Por lo menos esta mascota esta cada vez resultando más útil, eso es bueno. Pero lo que me intriga es que la rareza paso de ser Blanco a ser Verde, pero sus estadísticas no aumentaron; lo que me llega a pensar ¿Necesitare que llegue a los 1000 de esencia para que las estadísticas aumenten?

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Expedición en la Jungla.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, bueno, muchas cosas en el cap, aunque los voy a dejar para que ustedes lo analicen por su propia cuenta, lo único que voy a explicar va a ser las nuevas Sub-clases que añadí. Uno de mis lectores me insistió a que los Jugadores pudieran tener más de una sub-clase, así que a la final estuve de acuerdo pero como hay pocas sub-clase primero quise añadir otras. Estas nuevas sub-clases las agregue en consideración al desarrollo final de TG, y sin más les voy a dar una breve introducción a las sub-clases:**

 **Boticario son casi lo mismo que un Alquimista, pero ellos trabajan exclusivamente con plantas y restos de animales para hacer sus pócimas, pero lo que las diferencian de las pócimas de un Alquimista es que las pócimas de un Boticario tienen efectos secundarios, pero en contraste, sus pócimas son más potentes que las de un Alquimista; Cazador se encargan de extraer los materiales de un Monstruo asesinado a parte de los que el Monstruo normalmente sueltan, los Cazadores son uno de los proveedores de los materiales para las pócimas de un Boticario; Arquitecto se encarga de la elaboración de edificios de todo tipo, sus habilidades de clase lo ayudan a construir dichos edificios o liderar su construcción; Investigador se encarga de recabar información de todo, sus habilidades lo ayudan a ver el perfil completo de los Monstruos y Jugadores, además que pueden adquirir con más facilidad misiones gracias a su información; El Gemólogo es aquel que colecciona Gemas preciosas que ayudan a aumentas las estadísticas de un equipo, lo que los diferencian de los Runólogo es que para insertar Gemas en un equipamiento necesita primero tener un zócalo; Y los Parapsicólogos se encargan de la investigación de todo lo sobrenatural, sus habilidades les permiten controlar las almas y hasta crear vida artificial.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado estas nuevas sub-clases, y he de decirles que esas sub-clases son muy equilibradas, además que debido al futuro de TG, sub-clases como Alquimista, Boticario y Parapsicólogo van a ser sub-clases un tanto complicadas, verán a lo que me refiero en el futuro. Bueno, no los entretengo más y espero volver a verlos en los Review; Suin se despide.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Referencia a Matrix (xD).**

 ***2: Raza de perro. Para más información Googleenlo.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	12. Expedición en la Jungla

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que me hayan extrañado mucho, y la verdad es que lo siento mucho por traerles este cap un poco tarde, pero es que sucedieron unos hechos desafortunados que me obligaron a estar fuera de casa desde que sale el sol hasta que la luna esta en lo alto impidiéndome terminar este cap rápido, y sumado el hecho que este cap tiene 3k más de palabras que el límite que me propuse añadió más desesperanza a mi vida (:C), pero bueno. Para este cap implementare unos mecanismos un poco novedosos que debido a mantenerlos en misterio no fueron mencionados en el cap anterior, y además que aún faltan unos cuantos mecanismos más que anunciar que tampoco salieron en el cap anterior. Por cierto, una última cosa, ¿Prefieren el nombre de Hiedra o** **Ivy** **? Básicamente uno está en español y el otro está en ingles; espero que me den su opinión ya que esa decisión es muy importante. Sin más preámbulo, que comience el cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Dany Namikaze** **,** **Max Uzumaki** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Takumi Yousei** **,** **Sunak** **,** **Zafir09** **y hago una invitación a todos mis hermosos lectores para que también dejen su lindo Review y participen en la historia. Por cierto, a todos lo que me mandaron sus personajes, no se preocupen, no los hare a un lado, en su debido momento aparecerán.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **PD: Para este cap iba a poner el Opening y Ending, pero perdí el documento en donde lo guarde y no he tenido los ánimos de volverlo a hacer, lo siento mucho.**

 **Capitulo 10: Expedición en la Jungla.**

Explicare cómo funciona la Habilidad [Tercer Ojo] de mi mascota: Cuando ella está volando o haciendo cualquier cosa, puedo establecer una especie de vinculo con ella e inmediatamente veo todo lo que ella ve, pero no es lo que creen ya que no pierdo mi visión, pareciera como si tuviera otro campo de visión extra además del de mis ojos; es una sensación muy extraña ya que tengo una vista en primera persona y al mismo tiempo tengo una vista aérea; también descubrí una función oculta de esta Habilidad, y es que hasta cierto punto, puedo controlar mentalmente al [Murciélago Gris] para que se mueva.

Claro, cuando ellas se aparta más de 100 metros de mi, nuestra conexión se pierde al igual que mi otro campo de visión, y lo curioso es que mi mascota también ve en colores, por lo que puedo suponer que la mayoría (Sino todos) los Monstruos ven en colores al igual que los humanos. La parte excelente y que me emociono tanto que casi salto de la alegría, es que ahora puedo usar mi [Sigilo] a como se me dé la gana, ya los Monstruos no me detectan. Algunos no comprenderán mi antigua perdida, pero deben de saber que un Asesino que no se puede hacer invisible es un Asesino "Caca ( ***1** )", pero ahora que tengo [Sigilo] estoy mucho mejor.

Ahora bien, nuestro grupo ya entro al mapa destino, y para aclararles algo sobre la geología de este mapa, es como un Valle pero con arboles enormes que solo ves en las Junglas, o si lo prefieren, es una Jungla con terreno llano con algunas partes rodeado de montañas, cualquiera de los dos sirve. En este mapa ya se empiezan a ver varios tipos de Monstruos, tales como unas Abejas Gigantes, Bichos de hasta 1 metro de largo y alto, Monstruos vegetales y similares, ya no son como esos mapas monótonos donde solo hay un tipo de Monstruo. Y sobre la parte del nivel de este mapa, solo es el promedio, ya que hay Monstruos que son de nivel 8, nivel 7 y nivel 6; podemos decir que este mapa va desde el nivel 6 hasta el nivel 8, otra nueva característica que se está viendo.

—Señor Kurama, ¿Ya ve el Pueblo?— tanto Lake como Shadow están consientes de mi nueva capacidad, así que me convertí en una especie de vigía para ellas.

—A esta damisela no le gusta la humedad del aire— ¿Quién fue la que se quiso unir a nosotros? Y a decir verdad, la humedad de este mapa esta casi al mismo nivel que la humedad de una Jungla común; y fue tal y como oyeron, TG simula todo tipo de biosferas, desde las tropicales hasta las templadas. Si la temperatura de un sitio llega a los 60º el HP empieza a bajar, igual pasa si la temperatura llega a los -40º, excepto si ya tienes resistencia contra el frio o calor, no es recomendable ir a esos mapas.

—Ya veo los edificios, si seguimos esta dirección deberemos de llegar dentro de unos 10 minutos— a través de los ojos de mi [Murciélago Gris] pude visualizar ya los edificios del Pueblo, los cuales se camuflan muy bien con el ambiente.

Si bien tenemos el mapa de la interfaz de TG, en ambientes así confiar en la distancia marcada en el mapa es un poco desesperante, ya que por la cantidad de arboles da la sensación de desorientarse; menos mal que tenemos el mapa de la interfaz, ya que hasta yo me perdería en un ambiente así, prefiero los bosques normales donde hay animales que marcan su territorio. Al menos como ya estamos en las cercanías del Pueblo, los Monstruos ya nos dejaron de molestar, aunque me hubiese gustado encontrarnos alguno por la Experiencia.

—Esta damisela piensa que deberíamos apurarnos, y si no encontramos alguna misión en ese pueblo, esta damisela le va a echar toda la culpa a usted—hago como el que nadie le importa y sigo mi camino liderándolas. Durante este pequeño viaje entendí algo, a Shadow no hay que prestarle mucha atención, ya que mientras más atención se le preste más mandona se pone, y esa forma de referirse a ella misma es un poco desesperante.

—Debido a la nueva actualización, debe de haber si o si una misión en ese Pueblo, considerando que es el único lugar poblado en todo este mapa, no creo que nadie nos de una misión— la razón principal del porque vamos a ese pueblo es esa, para ver si conseguimos una misión, ahora con la nueva actualización de TG es un poco difícil conseguir misiones, tienes que saber llevar la conversación o decir alguna palabra clave, —Solo déjame todo a mí, mientras no hables hay un 70% de que nos den una misión— nuevamente hago el que nada le importa para evitar alguna represalia de Shadow.

—Confió en usted Señor Kurama— la confianza es el primer paso mi querida Lake.

—Lake, esta damisela piensa que no deberías de ser tan liberal con ese ser vivo que se hace pasar por humano— eso dolió, pero que no cuente los pollos antes de nacer, cuando llegue el momento me las voy a des cobrar, no es parte de mi código insultar a las mujeres, pero hacerles otras cosas si lo es.

—No sé lo que dices Shadow, mientras este con el Señor Kurama puedo aprender a jugar más rápido y ser mejor—te puedo enseñar a jugar TG Lake, pero más no a hacer milagros.

—Esta damisela está confundida, Lake es un Mago y el cerdo es un Asesino, ¿Cómo te puede ayudar a mejorar?— respira Kurama, respira; aunque es cierto lo que dice, un Asesino no le puede enseñar a jugar a un Mago, más si este es un Sacerdote, pero uno de mis buenos amigo es uno de los mejores Sacerdotes de todos los VR's, así que creo poder enseñar cómo se juega un Sacerdote hasta cierto punto.

—Por si no lo sabías, Bijū tiene a Saiken, el cual fue calificado como uno de los mejores Sacerdotes, así que tengo la confianza de enseñarle uno o dos movimientos a Lake— ¡Boom! Para tu cara.

—Pero el Señor Saiken es el Señor Saiken, tú eres un simple cerdo inmundo; esta damisela piensa que estas cobrando mucho crédito—oye…

— ¿Señor Kurama? ¿Está bien?— déjame Lake… No, mejor ven aquí.

—Ayúdame a planear una venganza contra Shadow— le hago señas para que se me acerque y la atraigo hacia a mí, mi intención secundaria sobra decirla.

—P-Pero Señor Kurama…— su rostro rojo de vergüenza por las acciones de mis manos y desconcierto por mi plan es una mezcla un tanto divertida.

—Olvídalo, tengo que trabajar para dejar que seas tan sumisa— la aparto y me pongo serio, ya estamos casi llegando al Pueblo.

El resto del camino al Pueblo fue sin ningún problema, eso si no contamos con los intentos de Shadow de hacerme perder la paciencia. Cuando ya visualizamos la entrada del Pueblo pudimos relajarnos un poco; a ambos lados de la entrada se podía ver unas clases de Guardias, y digo eso porque son más un par de hombres con armadura de cuero portando unas espadas hoscas, aunque sus niveles rondaban los 40. Ellos simplemente nos vieron y no nos dijeron nada, la entrada como que es libre al menos.

Cuando vimos el interior del Pueblo nos quedamos estupefactos, tengo que decir que ninguno de nosotros tres hemos estado en un área civilizada desde que el servidor se actualizo ni tampoco investigue el Pueblo con la Habilidad de mi mascota; y digo esto porque para ser franco, se siente y se ve como si estuviéramos en una Pueblo del mundo real. Se podían ver niños jugando, mujeres realizando tareas y hombres trabajando, no daba la sensación de que nos encontremos en un mundo generado por datos.

Antes de la actualización si se podía ver este tipo de escenario, pero las acciones de los PNJ eran muy pobres, pero ahora pareciera como si estuviéramos viendo a personas reales. A pesar de que no se veía ningún Jugador, los PNJ compraban e iban de aquí a allá con sus compras, ahora se podían ver comerciantes vendiendo todo tipo de comida, desde frutas y verduras, hasta alimentos que nunca hemos visto en el mundo real.

— ¿Cuánto por esto?— me acerque a un puesto y tome una fruta con forma de manzana pero de color morado.

—2 de cobre por docena mi querido cliente— la cara del comerciante se ilumino cuando me vio.

Fruta Paomeo (Blanco/Madera)  
Consumible  
Nivel: 0  
Efecto: Aumenta la Velocidad de Movimiento un 5%.

—Aquí tiene— desembolse 2 monedas de Cobre y se las di al comerciante.

—Gracias por su compra— agarro otras 11 Frutas Paomeo y las envolvió en papel antes de dármela, sin embargo, al tocar mis manos el papel brillo y las 11 (Más la que tengo en mano) se convirtieron en 1, —Es increíble ser un Aventurero de Otro Mundo— el comerciante embozo una sonrisa irónica al ver la única Fruta Paomeo en mi mano.

Fruta Paomeo (Blanco/Madera) x12  
Consumible  
Nivel: 0  
Efecto: Aumenta la Velocidad de Movimiento un 5%.

—Señor Kurama, no está la Ventana de Comercio— Cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta al momento de comerciar con este comerciante no se abrió la Ventana de Comercio donde se intercambiaban directamente el dinero por el producto.

—Esta damisela piensa que es debido a la actualización— el ceño de Shadow se frunció, como que no le gusto este cambio.

—Me imagino que aun habrán Ventanas de Comercio para algunas cosas— me fije en el Avatar de Lake y abrí mi Menú.

Normalmente cuando te fijas en alguien en especial, en el Menú se abre una Opción llamada "Interacción", la cual es donde se puede Añadir a Amigos, Comerciar, Mandar Mensaje Privado (Aunque también se puede desde la Lista de Amigos), entre otras opciones; sin embargo, la opción de Interacción ya no estaba. Si tengo en cuenta la nueva lógica que seguiría TG con la nueva actualización, para comerciar simplemente tendríamos que intercambiar las cosas sin necesidad que se abra la Ventana de Comercio, para Añadir a Amigos sí que es un poco complicado, ¿Tal vez nos tendremos que dar la mano o algo así?, ya para enviar un Mensaje Privado no sé, no se me ocurre nada.

—Lake, agarra eso— agarre mi [Daga Sangrienta] y la tire al piso sin más.

— ¿Vale?— sin comprender a lo que quiero llegar, Lake se agacha e intenta agarrar mi Daga, pero su mano pasa a través de ella, —No puedo Señor Kurama— Interesante, intentemos esto…

—Está bien, ahora toma— recogí mi Daga y yo si pude tocarla, seguidamente se la tendí a Lake quien me vio con una expresión peor a cuando intento recoger mi Daga.

—No entiendo a lo que quiere llegar Señor Kurama, necesitamos una Ventana de Comercio para intercambiar las…— se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando logro tomar mi Daga de mi mano.

Anteriormente si querías pasarle algo a otro Jugador tendrías que abrir la Ventana de Comercio, si intentabas hacer lo que acabo de hacer con Lake el Sistema inmediatamente te impediría que concretaras la acción, pero ahora con la actualización esa restricción se borro y se convirtió en la única manera de pasar las cosas. Pero ahora lo que estoy en duda, pasar grandes cantidades de equipo es un trabajo arduo y en el proceso algún lado se podría estafar, pero pienso que Galaxy debió de haber pensado en ese problema. Primero vamos con el tema del dinero.

—Para eso…— de la misma manera en la que saque las 2 monedas de Cobre, intente sacar 50 de Cobre, pero en vez de tener la enorme cantidad de monedas, se materializo un saquito donde ni siquiera cabían 10 Cobre, —Oh, hay 50 dentro—pero ese pensamiento mío se borro al ver la Ventana de Información del saquito.

—Esta damisela está confundida por tus acciones— finalmente Shadow no pudo soportar ver las inconcurrencias que estaba haciendo y me interrumpió.

—Estoy viendo los cambios— ahora a intentar materializar piezas de Equipo u otras cosas; desgraciadamente tendré que quitarme mi equipo, ya que no tengo muchos Equipos en mi Inventario.

[Notificación del Sistema: ¿Desea sacar estas 3 Piezas de Equipamiento?]  
Si/No

—Si— al seleccionar la opción, otro saquito igual al que apareció cuando saque el dinero se materializo en mi mano, pero cuando abrí la Ventana de Información vi primero los Equipos dentro, y al seleccionar uno de ellos me salió la información de ese equipo, —Que conveniente, a ver con los objetos— intente también con los Objetos misceláneos y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

—Increíble— mire a Lake y ella estaba comprobando lo mismo que yo, aunque sea alguien pudo ver a través de mis acciones.

Al terminar con todos estos experimentos he concluido que: No puedes robar objetos de un Jugador a menos que él personalmente te los de; si materializas cierta cantidad de Objetos (Equipo, Misceláneos o Monedas), te los "Agrupa" en un saquito para un mejor manejo, sin embargo el Objeto aun sigue ocupando un lugar en el Inventario a menos que lo intercambies; los Intercambios se tienen que hacer en físico excepto en ocasiones especiales que se podrá abrir la Ventana de Comercio. Esta última no estoy muy seguro, pero puesto a que se confirmo la existencia de Casas de Subastas, no creo que tengamos que ir directamente a ver la Infinita cantidad de Objetos a la venta.

—Buenos Días queridos Aventureros— un hombre con armadura de cuero y espada de hierro se nos acerco, por ahora voy a dejar de hacer experimentos, — ¿Son de casualidad Aventureros de Otro Mundo?— su mirada se fijo en mi mascota, al parecer se intereso en ella… Un momento, ¿Hay Aventureros normales? Me da la sensación de que ahora no seremos los únicos que haremos misiones y se ocuparan de los Monstruos.

—Tiene un buen ojo, si somos Aventureros de Otro Mundo— antes de que Shadow contestara la interrumpí, nunca se sabe lo que irá a decir esa mujer.

—Me alegra haberlos encontrado, nuestro Alcalde lleva meses buscando un grupo de Aventureros de Otro mundo, si serian tan amables de seguirme el Alcalde estaría muy agradecido—La forma en la que habla lo hace parecer muy humano, los PNJ de antes no tenían tantas expresiones faciales… Interesante.

— ¿Señor Kurama?— Lake me mira en espera de una respuesta, se nota a leguas que este es el comienzo de una Búsqueda, ¿Quién diría que en vez de buscar una Búsqueda, la Búsqueda vendría a nosotros?

—Esta damisela piensa que deberíamos ir a ver a ese Alcalde— por lo menos dices algo que tiene sentido.

—Guía el camino por favor— asiento y quedo atónito al ver que los ojos del hombre se iluminan… Creo que debería de existir un límite en lo que expresiones se refiere.

— ¡Claro! ¡Síganme por favor!—se inclino agradecido llamando la atención de los transeúntes, ¿Así que también se puede alterar el orden de esa manera?, —La casa del Alcalde queda por este camino— señala hacia el norte y empieza a caminar.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa del Alcalde, la cual es un poco más grande y lujosa que las demás casa del Pueblo, bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que el Pueblo está situado en medio de este mapa de Jungla, esta casa se podría considerar un autentico lujo. Vigilando la puerta se encuentra dos Guardias con un mejor equipamiento que el que nos acompañaba, y sus niveles rondan los 50; creo que ni yo podría ser su pareja por la diferencia de Estadísticas. Nuestro Guía los saludo y nos permitieron la entrada.

Fuimos guiados a lo que parecía ser la Sala Central de la casa, y en medio se encontraba un anciano de unos 50 años con ropa de lujo caminando de un lado hacia el otro con preocupación. Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, las acciones y expresiones de los PNJ son demasiado reales. El anciano al darse cuenta de nuestra intrusión, frunce el ceño por unos momentos, pero al reconocer nuestras fachas cambia rápidamente su expresión a una de esperanza.

— ¡Ustedes! ¿Son de casualidad Aventureros de Otro Mundo?— da un par de zancadas y se posa delante de mí.

—Así es Señor Alcalde, los encontré en el Área Comercial— antes de que yo hablara, el hombre que nos guio le explico.

—Si genial, ahora vete que necesito hablar con ellos— oh, su aptitud me gusta. El Alcalde le hace señas al hombre para que se fuera y este se fue sin molestarse por su aptitud, como que ya están acostumbrados a ese trato.

— ¿En qué podemos serle de ayuda?— hay que seguir el consejo de Galaxy para obtener Búsquedas "Saber llevar la conversación".

— ¿Ayuda? ¡Necesito mucha ayuda eso sí!— rápidamente se da media vuelta y vuelve a caminar en círculos alrededor de la Habitación, para mí que este se muere antes por el estrés.

—Cálmese por favor y cuéntenos, podemos ayudarlo si nos explica lo que le molesta— veo de reojo que Shadow chasquea la lengua molesta por el modo de ser del Alcalde.

—Claro, claro… ¡Pero es que la presión es demasiada!— a este viejito lo estamos perdiendo me da a mí, — ¡Esos malditos Bichos atormentan a nuestros comerciantes, y por su culpa el comercio ha disminuido un 40%, lo que significa que las personas pagaran menos impuestos, lo que significa que ganare menos dinero, lo que significa que no seré más rico, lo que significa…!— y luego de un LARGO discurso de más "Lo que significa" después… —Y es por eso que necesito su ayuda Aventureros de Otro Mundo, si logran resolver este problema les daré este Pergamino Extraño que un Comerciante me regalo hace muchos años— ¿Pergamino Extraño? Siempre y cuando no sea completamente inútil, creo que vale la pena, igual nosotros venimos a moler en este mapa, tener otra razón para moler aquí es mejor.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has activado la Búsqueda (Insecticida de Emergencia)]

[Insecticida de Emergencia] (Clasificación B): El Alcalde Ferrot necesita de vuestra ayuda para exterminar a los Monstruos de Tipo Bicho que atormentan a los Comerciantes. Dirígete al Desierto y Extermina a los Bichos responsables de atacar a los Comerciantes antes de que hagan un daño irreversible a los bolsillos del Alcal… Es decir, al Pueblo.  
Requisitos: Matar [Escarabajo Aserrín] 0/10; [Insecto del Bamelo] 0/10; [Mantis Sierra] 0/1.  
Recompensa: 10.000 Puntos de Experiencia; [Pergamino Extraño] x1  
Duración: Sin límite.

¿Aceptas? Si/No

— ¡Increíble!— las expresiones de Shadow y de Lake cambiaron, y es aplaudible, ya que si cumplimos esta misión deberíamos de subir de nivel si o si.

—Aceptamos su pedido Señor Alcalde— al menos tengo garantizado que subiré al nivel 6 o hasta al 8 si es posible.

— ¡Excelente, les estaré eternamente agradecido!—después de inclinarse un par de veces muestra una expresión de pánico, — ¡Rápido muévanse, por cada segundo que pasa es un "0" menos en mi bolsi… Digo, para el pueblo!— este ser sí que es avaro.

—Vámonos— doy media vuelta y soy el primero en salir seguido de las chicas.

Tomando la lógica de los Juegos, no creo que solo yo reciba un [Pergamino Extraño], ya que al estar en un Grupo la Búsqueda se compartió con nosotros y la recompensa es exactamente la misma, así que debemos suponer que no habrá problemas al recibir la recompensa ya que ni siquiera la Experiencia se divide. Lo que si me llamo la atención fue ese [Pergamino Extraño] ya que seamos sinceros, cualquier objeto que tenga "Extraño" en su nombre debe de ser muy bueno, excepto claro en casos especiales donde ese objeto es una reverenda mierda.

Ahora bien, de los Monstruos que tenemos que matar, tanto el [Escarabajo Aserrín] como el [Insecto Bamelo] nos lo encontramos en camino al Pueblo, pero la [Mantis Sierra] no hemos visto ni pista de ella. Estoy casi un 70% seguro de que ese Monstruo es un Jefe, ya que solo nos pide que matemos a 1 solo de esa [Mantis Sierra], y si es un Jefe debe de rondar los 9-11 niveles, por lo que estamos un poco en problemas si no nos sabemos coordinar, por muy hábil que yo sea, no puedo superar la brecha de Estadísticas.

Al salir del Pueblo no tardamos en encontrar un [Escarabajo Aserrín], el cual es un pobre Monstruo de nivel 6, que aunque su ataque es bajo, tiene una muy alta defensa y su Habilidad [Carga Demoledora] lo hace un oponente tedioso. Tardamos un promedio de 2 minutos en eliminar a cada [Escarabajo Aserrín], lo cual ya es un muy buen tiempo. El otro Monstruo es un simple [Insecto Bamelo], el cual es un bicho de 6 patas con el cuerpo parecido a una oruga de color marrón claro, y aunque es nivel 7 sus Estadísticas generales son más bajas que el [Escarabajo Aserrín].

[Notificación del Sistema: Has matado a un [Escarabajo Aserrín], obtienes un total de 7.200 Puntos de Experiencia]

—Esta damisela subió al 6— una luz rodea a Shadow indicando que subió su nivel, lástima que aun me falta un 40% de mi barra de Experiencia, pero lo bueno es que cada Escarabajo nos da a cada uno 2.400 puntos de Experiencia, con que mate a otro bastaría para subir de nivel.

Aunque hay que tener en cuenta que estamos moliendo en un mapa que es de 2-3 niveles sobre nosotros, por lo que nos ayuda la diferencia de nivel. Desde que entramos aquí ya Lake nivelo al 5, eso muestra lo rápido que se sube aquí. Lástima que para Jugadores normales tengan que venir a cazar en grupos para ser eficiente. Si otro supiera que 3 Jugadores están moliendo en un mapa 2-3 niveles sobre ellos lo tratarían como una broma, y más si dos de ellos son DPS y el otro es un Sacerdote, un grupo sin TM solo espera la perdición.

Pero si me conocen bien sabrían que mientras un Monstruo no tuviera una Habilidad AoE ( ***1** ) estaré bien, oh, y si no hay una gran diferencia en las Estadísticas claro. Los [Escarabajos Aserrín] son lentos por naturaleza si no contamos con su Habilidad [Carga Demoledora], y los [Insectos Bamelo] son frágiles, por lo que mueren rápidamente. Pienso que una gran cantidad de Expertos y algunos Maestros ya se dieron cuenta de esta "Debilidad" del Sistema y la deben de estar explotando como yo, así que no me sorprendería si ya hay un Jugador nivel 8 o hasta 9.

—Señor Kurama, Shadow, ya estoy a un paso del nivel 6 también— excelente, en este momento los Jugadores de Elite deberían de estar al nivel 6 también, así que vamos bien. Me pregunto cómo le irán a ese grupo de Noobs con quienes hice Grupo la otra vez.

— ¿Tienen Equipamiento de Nivel 5?— vi que no hubo mucho cambio en el equipamiento de ambas chicas.

—Solo tengo este Personal que Moon me regalo, no tengo Equipamiento— esto está mal…

—Esta damisela consiguió una Pechera y unos Zapatos, esta Espada Corta la encontré en un Monstruo— por lo menos el Equipamiento de Shadow está casi a la par que el mío.

—En lo que terminemos esta Búsqueda iremos a matar un par de Jefes que sé donde están— tengo que arreglar el problema de su equipamiento, ya que por lo visto, no creo que se quieran separar de mi y no quiero un Grupo con Equipamiento pobre.

—Tenemos que matar a unos cuantos más de estos bichos, además de buscar a la [Mantis Sierra], esta damisela piensa que deberíamos apresurarnos— tenemos un recuento de 2 de cada Monstruo y aun no hemos visto ninguna pista de la [Mantis Sierra], así que estamos un poco mal.

—La [Mantis Sierra] no debería de ser tan difícil de encontrar, y si es un Jefe debería de estar en un lugar en especifico— lo bueno de estos Mapas pequeños es que solo hay alrededor de 1 o dos Jefes cuanto mucho, y sus lugares de Aparición son un poco obvio.

—Al noroeste hay un claro mientras que al norte hay una gran acumulación de arboles, ¿A dónde vamos?— revise el mapa y esos dos lugares quedan a aproximadamente a 100km de aquí. Si vamos a máxima velocidad deberíamos de llegar a alrededor de una hora más o menos.

—Pero hay una especie de altar en el centro del mapa— veo el lugar que Lake señala y quedo mudo… Literalmente queda en el centro del mapa, así que está casi a 800Km de aquí; si quieres que lleguemos mañana ahí no lo recomiendo, los tamaños de los Mapas son absurdos.

—Denegado/Esta damisela lo deniega— tanto Shadow y yo respondemos al mismo tiempo.

—Vayamos al lugar donde hay un claro, y si no hay nada ahí vamos al otro sitio— guardo el mapa mientras hago la propuesta, aunque sé que será aceptada.

—Lo que diga Señor Kurama—

—Esta damisela está de acuerdo— ambas asienten; bien, hoy no hare la cena a la misma hora de siempre.

Lo primero y crucial seria ir a donde se encuentra el Porta de Tele-transportación, lamentablemente el portal se encuentra más allá del lugar a donde vamos, pero igual eso sería unos veinte minutos más para llegar, así que no hay problemas siempre y cuando tengamos a la final una vía para llegar a este mapa. Aunque esa distancia de 100km parezca mucho, estamos en un Juego, así que la lógica para esto no aplica mucho y por más que corramos no nos cansaremos.

La velocidad promedio de un Jugador es de 50km por hora si corren a toda velocidad, los Guerreros correrían un poco más lentos mientras que los Asesino y Arqueros que se benefician de esa Estadística sus velocidades alcanzarían los 80km por hora; pero eso no implica que saltaran de 0 a 80 en un segundo, el Sistema estableció que se necesita 20 segundos para alcanzar la velocidad máxima no importa cuál sea, eso es para que los Jugadores no abusen mucho.

Por ahora mi Estadística de AGI está en 18, así que se podría decir que mi velocidad llegaría a los 90km por hora; lamentablemente cuando la Estadística AGI llega a 20 la velocidad de movimiento máxima se detiene y en su lugar mejora los reflejos del Jugador. El sistema de Estadísticas es algo complicado hasta para mí, un ejemplo seria la Estadística CON, ya que cuando esta llega al 20, tu cuerpo se empieza a hacer más duro, mientras que de 0-20 lo que hace es que te sea más fácil moverte y te canses menos.

E igual que pasa con esas dos Estadísticas, las otras 3 mejoran al Avatar indirectamente: La Estadística FUR es obvia su mejora, pero además también ayuda a maniobrar mejor el Arma; la Estadística ESP ayuda a tu mente y hace que los efectos que afectan tu mente no sean tan poderosos; y la Estadística INT lo que hace es que puedas aprender más Habilidades. Es por eso que mejorar cada Estadística es crucial para el desarrollo de tu Avatar; pero en mi caso, solo empezare a mejorar INT y ESP cuando llegue al 10, ya que por ahora no creo que encontremos ese tipo de Monstruos que afectan la mente o encuentre un gran número de Habilidades.

El trayecto hacia el objetivo tardamos casi 2 horas, y eso fue porque nos encontramos con algo de resistencia en el camino, el lado bueno es que finalmente subí al 7, Shadow está también casi al 7 y Lake también progreso bastante para llegar al 7. La otra parte buena es que ya matamos a todos los Monstruos que nos pedía la Búsqueda, solo nos hace falta la [Mantis Sierra], si solo la matamos ya tendríamos la Misión lista.

[Notificación del Sistema: Un Grupo de Comerciantes están siendo atacados cerca de tu ubicación, debido a tu Búsqueda [Insecticida de Emergencia] su ubicación fue marcada en tu mapa]

— ¿Eh?— al parecer no fui el único que recibió la notificación, ya que también Shadow y Lake se mostraron confundidas.

—No recibimos esta notificación cuando rescatamos a otros Comerciantes— antes, cuando estábamos cerca de una ruta, un Grupo de Comerciantes estaba siendo atacado así que fuimos a rescatarlos, pero el Sistema no nos aviso de eso.

—Esta damisela piensa que esta vez debe de ser diferente, así que esta damisela cree que deberíamos apresurarnos— si el Monstruo responsable de atacar a esos Comerciantes es la [Mantis Sierra] seria una bendición.

—Vayamos— asentí e hice señas para ir a donde marcaba el mapa.

Y al igual que la última vez, un Grupo compuesto por dos caravanas y un par de Guardias se encontraba a un lado de la ruta, pero el Monstruo con el que estaban luchando es muy diferente a los que hemos visto. Su apariencia es igual a la de una Mantis de tres metros, pero sus tenazas tenían innumerables dientes y sus patas parecían ser cuchillas, además que en su boca sobresalían cinco colmillos, sin duda su apariencia era muy desalentadora.

[Mantis Sierra] (Azul/Plata)  
Nivel: 11  
HP: 1123/1200  
DEF: 34  
Ataque: 55-89  
Habilidades: [Hojas de Viento], [Furia Natural], [Ida del Viento].  
Nota: Una Mantis que ha sido nutrida por las batallas y amada por el Dios del Viento, sus Habilidades la hacen el asesino perfecto en la Jungla y espera con paciencia a sus enemigos. Se le conoce como "El Demonio Insecto" por sus ataques indiscriminados, normalmente vive solo y cuando se quiere reproducir busca otro de su misma especie y después de una larga batalla procrean y después de eso el perdedor de la batalla muere a manos del vencedor.

— ¡Un Jefe Azul!—los tres nos exaltamos cuando vemos la Información de la Mantis.

— ¡Tengan cuidado, en concreto tu Shadow, de dos golpes normales te puede eliminar y ni hablar de las Habilidades!—este Jefe merece ser de Rango Azul, tanto su ataque, como defensa y vida son muy altas, creo que tardaremos un tiempo en matarlo, la parte buena es que los dos Guardias que protegían la caravana también están atacando, y aunque sus niveles son 15 aun son de ayuda.

Inicio yo primero usando la Habilidad [Colmillo del Ladrón] e inmediatamente entro en [Sigilo], debido al Aturdimiento de la Habilidad me permite acercarme sin que la Mantis me detecte, de todos modos le ordene a mi mascota que se elevara para que me dé una vista aérea de la situación. Me cuelo entre sus patas y uso [Emboscada] en ella para sacar el máximo provecho de mi Habilidad; reviso el Registro y quedo impresionado por los daños que le hice en menos de 2 segundos.

"-1 (Colmillo del Ladrón)"

"-58 (Emboscada)"

La defensa de este Jefe sin duda es muy gruesa; veo que el Aturdimiento está a punto de pasarse, pero aun así me da tiempo para usar otra Habilidad en él así que uso [Punto Muerto] y un numero rojo sale del Jefe, sin embargo ese número es apenas "-2", esa Habilidad apenas rompió la Defensa del Jefe, creo que esto ya es estúpido, la única Habilidad que vale la pena usar es [Emboscada] y [Colmillo del Ladrón] y solo por el efecto secundario de que aturde; esta pelea va a ser MUY tediosa.

Un momento, ahora que lo pienso, tengo una Habilidad que rompe la Defensa del objetivo, no sé porque no la use antes, si soy idiota. Me aparto antes de que la Mantis logre golpearme con sus cuchillas, pero por un momento quedo asombrado por su velocidad, si no fuera por mis reflejos habría recibido un duro golpe. Voy a esperar a que los Tiempo de Enfriado de mis Habilidades terminen para lanzar un Combo.

Veo la estrategia de Shadow y ella también aprovecho el tiempo de Aturdimiento del Jefe para atacar, sin embargo su daño fue mucho más alto que el mío, pero recuerdo que el ataque de mi Daga es muy bajo que el de otras Dagas y me tranquilizo. Los otros Guardias se alegran al vernos, la estaban pasando muy mal antes para tratar con la Mantis, creo que si los cinco nos unimos la podríamos matar en minutos, debemos de agradecer que tenemos la ayuda de dos PNJ de nivel 15 para matar este Jefe, ya que hablando franco, no me siento con confianza de matarlo yo mismo.

Nuevamente todos mis Tiempos de Enfriamientos de mis Habilidades se reinician, y justo a tiempo, ya que la Mantis al parecer quiere usar una de sus Habilidades. Me le acerco primero usando [Colmillo del Ladrón] para dejarla Aturdida, me le acerco con rapidez y uso [Rompe Barras], una Notificación del Sistema aparece indicando que la Defensa del Jefe bajo un 10%, aunque no es mucho ayuda un poco. Sigo y uso [Punto Muerto] seguido de muy de cerca de [Emboscada] y luego me alejo y veo el daño total que le hice.

"-1 (Colmillo del Ladrón)"

"-1 (Rompe Barra)"

"-4 (Punto Muerto)"

"-17 (Emboscada)"

Bueno, lo que en verdad importa es que esto permitió que los Guardias y Shadow desataran su daño explosivo. En total el HP del Jefe bajo hasta el umbral de los 900, pero en ese momento dos Hojas hechas de viento se condensaron alrededor del Jefe y una fue a parar hacia uno de los Guardias y la otra fue en mi dirección, sin embargo debido a que este ataque fue demasiado rápido no me dio ni tiempo de esquivarlo y un poderoso numero rojo que marcaba "-96" apareció sobre mi cabeza consumiendo más del 50% de mi vida.

— ¡Esto es peligroso! ¡Cúrame Lake!— si me permito recibir otro ataque, y sin duda lo recibiré, moriré sin siquiera saberlo.

— ¡Voy!— deja de curar a Shadow por unos momentos y rellena mi vida.

— ¡Esta damisela está en peligro!— veo y el HP de Shadow cayó en zona roja por un ataque básico del Jefe, si recibe una de esas Hojas de viento de seguro morirá.

—Deja que los Guardias hagan de tanque por un tiempo— la situación se torno un poco peligrosa, el HP del Jefe está más o menos a 75% y ya empezó a usar Habilidades, si no lo matamos rápido las cosas se complicaran muy feo.

Los distraigo un poco aprovechando que mis reflejos son un poco más rápidos que los del Jefe para que los PNJ duren más, ya que por más que superen al Jefe en nivel, este sigue siendo un Jefe Azul y puede eliminar un Grupo de 10 Jugadores de nivel 10 con mucha facilidad. Si no fuera por mis habilidades y las de Shadow ya hace tiempo el Jefe nos hubiera matado muy feo. El Tiempo de Enfriamiento de mis habilidades se completo, sin embargo ya el Jefe materializo otras dos Hojas de viento y una apunta hacia el otro PNJ y la otra nuevamente apunta hacia mí.

En el último momento la logro esquivar gracias a que estaba en constante movimiento, pero el PNJ no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió el ataque de lleno, y como en este momento estamos en términos amistosos, podemos ver sus barras de HP, y en este momento la barra de HP de ese Guardia esta en amarillo, casi toca rojo. Lake al ver las barras de HP de los PJ en ese estado empieza también a curarlos, lamentablemente su MP no es infinito y poco a poco empieza a declinar.

— ¡Si esto continua seremos limpiados en menos de 5 minutos!— pensé que con mis habilidades podría tirarme contra un Jefe de nivel 20 o más, pero creo que compare mucho Royal Wall con TG, este último es miles de veces más complicado que Royal Wall.

—Diselo a esta damisela, si esta damisela no tuviera tanto HP ya esta damisela hubiese muerto— hasta Shadow había dejado su cara arrogante y se podía ver que estaba sudando a mares.

—Señor Kurama, haga algo— no soy dios hija mía, pero creo que podre tomar el Aggro del Jefe por unos momentos.

—Te doy 1 minuto, recupera suficiente mana; no robes mucho Aggro del Jefe Shadow, al igual que ustedes dos— menos mal que los PNJ de TG son inteligentes, y después de haber visto de lo que soy capaz dudo mucho que se resistan a lo que acabo de decir.

— ¡Entendido!/Lo que digas— tanto los PNJ como Shadow asintieron y retrocedieron un turno.

Me vuelvo a mover cerca del Jefe para llamar su atención mientras aprovecho y le hago un poco de daño, pero al parecer esto no le gusto mucho ya que centro su atención en mi e intento rebanarme a la mitad con sus cuchillas. La Velocidad de Ataque de este Jefe se podría decir que es alta, sin duda es más rápido que un Jefe Verde de nivel 15 y si no fuera por mis alta AGI, aun así tuviera altos reflejos, ya habría sido rebanado un par de veces.

Ya no puedo esperar a tener la Habilidad que me permita empuñar dos Dagas al mismo tiempo, con una encuentro muy incomodo bloquear los ataques de la Mantis. Si, como lo escucharon, con mi Daga bloqueo o desvió los ataques que encuentro físicamente imposibles para mí actualmente esquivar, aunque claro, cuando bloqueo ataques aun recibí daño por el retroceso, y en cuanto a desviarlos, no recibo nada de daño; encuentro muy interesante esta mecánica de TG, quiero ver cómo lo hacen los TM con sus escudos.

Ahora volviendo, el Jefe volvió a usar esas cuchillas de viento, y lo que pude entender que además del que tiene el Aggro más alto, la cuchilla atacara a otro rival al azar; una de las cuchillas por supuesto se dirigió a mí, y gracias a que estaba en constante movimiento la pude esquivar con facilidad, lo bueno es que sus movimientos son lineales y predecibles; la otra cuchilla por otro lado se dirigió hacia Shadow y ya debieron de haber adivinado el resultado, más del 70% del HP de Shadow se fue en un Puff.

Estos daños que mete el Jefe no son para nada normales, ya empiezo a ver el porqué en la Pagina Oficial de TG ponía que del nivel 10 en adelante los Jefes se iban a diferenciar más de los Monstruos normales. Al menos solo le queda alrededor del 50% de su HP y a Lake aún le quedan pociones de mana, creo que si seguimos así podremos matarlo, aunque aún quedan 2 Habilidades del Jefe que todavía no hemos visto, y una de ellas me suena a un ataque AoE o un estilo Berserk.

— ¡Cuidado Señor Kurama!— justo cuando me traslade a la espalda del Jefe para usar una Habilidad, el grito de advertencia de Lake resonó alertándome.

El cuerpo del Jefe se envolvió en una ligera capa de viento y en un parpadeo desapareció de su lugar; quede un poco conmocionado, actualmente no debería de haber un Jefe que escape de mi percepción, y más ahora que conocí a este Jefe, pero este movimiento sin duda me desconcertó. Un escalofrió paso por mi nuca y sin darme cuenta había sido mandado a volar y casi el 60% de mi HP se perdió. Me levante y fue cuando me di de cuenta que el Jefe había usado otra de su Habilidad, ya que de otro modo no creo que sea físicamente posible que se mueva a tal velocidad.

Si no estoy mal, la Habilidad de las cuchillas seria [Hojas de Viento] mientras que esta seria [Ida del Viento]; recientemente en TG implementó una nueva Sub-clase llamada Investigador, y con el cambio de que ahora no se pueden saber los detalles de las Habilidades de los Monstruos, esa Sub-clase se convertiría en una de las más importantes al momento de moler o de ir a una Mazmorra; el tener conocimiento de las Habilidades de los Monstruos y Jefes daría como resultado en una gran ventaja ya que podríamos hacer estrategias para contrarrestarlos, y ahora por no tenerla ya hemos sufrido dos golpes casi mortales.

Lo que me da miedo es su tercera Habilidad: [Furia Natural], si su primera Habilidad fue activada cuando su HP llego a aproximadamente a 75%, y su segunda Habilidad se activo cuando su HP bajo a 50% significaría que cuando su HP llegue alrededor del 25% se activaría su tercera Habilidad; ahora que sé esta información puedo estar más preparado e idear un plan para contrarrestarla, si es una Habilidad tipo AoE me puedo mover a su espalda (Antes debo de moverme a su espalda), y si es tipo Berserk solo me quedaría aumentar mis reflejos.

— ¡Estén pendientes cuando el HP del Jefe baje a 25%, si no estoy mal activara su tercera Habilidad!— al menos con esa información tanto Shadow como Lake y los Guardias deberían de hacer algo.

Ahora solo nos queda aguantar hasta matarlo, pero sin duda después de esto nos debería de dar muy buenas recompensas, ya que por un lado el Jefe prácticamente nos dobla el nivel, y segundo esta es no solo la primera muerte de un Jefe Azul sino también la primera muerte de este Jefe, y es de conocimiento común que la primera muerte de un Jefe hará que su tasa de caída aumente drásticamente, y también sin duda ocurrirá lo mismo que lo que paso cuando mate a ese Jabalí, lástima que para ese tiempo Galaxy no haya hecho ninguna mejora.

Cuando la salud del Jefe bajo a 26% me moví a su espalda y tanto Shadow como Lake retrocedieron un poco, y al tocar el 25% ocurrió lo que había predicho; el Jefe se rodeo de un aura verde y sus ojos rojos se volvieron verdes, en otras circunstancias el color verde significaría algo bueno, pero en este caso no creo que eso se aplique. El Jefe dejo de atacar y alzo ambas cuchilla y dio un grito de guerra, aproveche y me acerque a Lake y Shadow ya que al parecer la tercera Habilidad es una del tipo Berserk.

— ¡Cuidado Aventureros de Otro Mundo, la [Mantis Sierra] se volvió loca!— uno de los Guardias se puso muy nervioso, si antes el Jefe era difícil de tratar, no me imagino el cómo será en su modo Berserk.

— ¡Shadow, Lake, vamos a…!— el sonido de una trompeta desvió momentáneamente mi atención.

— ¡Acaben con el Monstruo!— y antes de que pudiera preguntar, un Grupo de más de 10 Guardias salió de la nada y empezaron a atacar a la [Mantis Sierra].

— ¡Las fuerzas del Márquez! ¡Estamos salvados!— esto es genial sí, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Aventureros de Otro Mundo, gracias por encontrar a esta [Mantis Sierra], la hemos estado buscando por días, espero que no les moleste si los ayudamos!— el que parecía ser el capitán se acerco a nosotros y nos conto la situación.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has activado la Búsqueda (¡Refuerzos a Ayudar!)]

[¡Refuerzos a Ayudar!] (Clasificación D): Los Caballeros de la Orden de Bronce agradecen tu ayuda por encontrar y entretener a la [Mantis Sierra], ahora el Capitán Nauf te quiere ayudar a terminar de acabar con la [Mantis Sierra], con su ayuda sin duda será mucho más fácil acabar con este feroz Jefe, sin embargo tus contribuciones no serán olvidadas por el Capitán Nauf]  
Requisitos: Matar [Mantis Sierra]  
Recompensa: 5.000 Puntos de Experiencia, Carta de Recomendación (Márquez Lakar).  
Duración: Sin límite.

¿Aceptas? Si/No.

—Qué alivio— Lake se tumbo al suelo aliviada, y la expresión de Shadow no fue mejor.

—Estaremos encantados de aceptar vuestra ayuda, pero me gustaría que me dejaras dar el último golpe— la recompensa esa de [Carta de Recomendación (Márquez Lakar)] me atrae mucho.

— ¡Muchas gracias, haremos lo que podamos!— asintió encantado y se giro para dar órdenes a sus hombres.

Por lo menos con la adición de estos Caballeros la lucha contra el Jefe debería de ser ya muy sencillo, además de que los niveles de cada Caballero es entre 15-20 mientras que el nivel del Capitán Nauf es de 30, sinceramente no sé lo que hacen en estos mapas de bajo nivel. Y sobre lo de dar el último golpe, en Royal Wall las batallas contra Jefes Mundiales y Súper Jefes que normalmente involucraban a los PNJ, si un PNJ daba el golpe final al Jefe el Sistema daba como conclusión que los PNJ fueron los que más contribuyeron en la batalla (Y en algunos casos estaba en lo cierto) por lo que las recompensas fueron menores y hasta a veces ni siquiera había recompensa, así que los Jugadores tratarían de dar el último golpe a los Monstruos en batallas que involucraran PNJ.

Y fue tal como lo pensé, uno de los Caballeros fue el encargado de ser el TM mientras que otro lo apoyaba y los demás se encargaban de hacer el daño. Me alegra mucho que estos Caballeros aparecieran, ya que el estado Berserk de la [Mantis Sierra] es simplemente aterradora, no tengo la confianza de esquivar o siquiera bloquear sus ataques, su velocidad de ataque y de movimiento debieron de haber aumentado al menos un 30%, y solo eso fue suficiente como para suprimirnos.

La salud del Jefe empezó a bajar fluidamente, y lo sorprendente fue que cuando toco el 5% mostro indicios de miedo y busco una oportunidad para huir, lástima que los Caballero habían sellado sus salidas y por lo frondoso que era la Jungla no podía volar; esta conducta fue sin duda un gran punto de referencia, ahora los Jefes parecían ser más cautelosos cuando están en desventaja. Finalmente cuando la salud bajo al 1% me prepare, el Capitán Nauf vio mis movimientos y dio una señal a sus Caballeros para que dejaran de atacar dejando al Jefe con solo 30 de HP, el cual fue borrado de inmediato por un par de mis ataques.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has matado a una [Mantis Sierra], recibes un total de 22.000 Puntos de Experiencia]

[Notificación del Sistema: Debido a que has matado al primer Jefe Rango Plata de tu servidor, puedes anunciarlo al mundo y este logro quedara grabado en el Templo del Recuerdo para siempre]

¿Desea Anunciar su Nombre? Si/No

—No gracias— a pesar de que acabar con este Jefe fue muy satisfactorio, no quiero todavía volverme famoso.

[Anuncio del Sistema: ¡Felicidades al Grupo de XXXX por matar al primer Jefe Rango Plata del servidor, por lograr esta hazaña se le obsequiaran 2 Puntos de Habilidad y 20 Puntos de Merito del Reino Jabal, celebra junto con ellos!]

—Muchas gracias por permitirnos acabar con nuestra misión, como agradecimiento quiero que obtengan esta carta, con ella podrán conocer a mi Amo, creo que les beneficiara mucho— el Capitán Nauf se nos acerco y saco un sobre blanco con un sello de cera, pero cuando nos lo tendió el sobre se convirtió en partículas de luz y desapareció y de inmediato un sobre idéntico apareció en nuestras manos.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la Búsqueda [¡Refuerzos a Ayudar!], recibes 5.000 Puntos de Experiencia y una (Carta de Recomendación {Márquez Lakar})]

—No, muchas gracias a ustedes, sin su ayuda no podíamos haber acebadado con esa [Mantis Sierra] — y no estaba lejos de la verdad.

—Espero volver a verlos en el futuro, ¡Compañía! ¡Andando!— dio una señal a sus hombres y se volvieron a internar en la Jungla.

—Con esta Búsqueda ya ustedes nivelaron, ¿Verdad?— mi pregunta fue de más, ya que podía ver que los niveles de Lake y Shadow es 7.

—Esta damisela está feliz— una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Shadow, al menos ella podía lucir dulce de vez en cuando.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de Moon cuando vea mi nivel— por otro lado, Lake estaba en éxtasis por su nivel actual.

—Guarden su felicidad, aun nos hace falta ver el botín del Jefe— las dos despertaron de su sueño y vieron una pila de Objetos junto al cada… Junto al lugar donde estaba el cadáver del Jefe, ya mi mascota se lo comió. Debe de haber algún equipo adecuado para mi ahí, y si no lo hay debo de tener muy mala suerte, y con ese equipo estoy 100% seguro de que podremos limpiar el modo Experto de la Mazmorra, y más con mis estadísticas actuales.

[Kurama]  
Nivel: 7  
Profesión: Aprendiz de Ladrón  
HP: 180/180  
Energía: 100/100  
Ataque: 24-22  
Defensa: 18  
FUR: 20  
CON: 8  
INT: 1  
AGI: 18  
ESP: 1  
SUR: 7

.

 **Y con esto finalizamos el capítulo de hoy, y voy diciendo de buenas a primeras que esto es un Juego, por más Real y Lógico que se vea sigue siendo un Juego, habrá un momento en que los Jugadores tendrán monturas cuyas velocidades sean hasta varias veces la del sonido, y por no mencionar la velocidad que pueden llegar los Jugadores mediante Buff y demás cosas. Sé que exagere un poco al poner ese tamaño a los mapas, pero eso solo va ser en el principio donde los Jugadores tendrán problemas para moverse entre mapas, ya Galaxy (Yo) ira implementando cosas para hacerle el viaje a los Jugadores más fácil (Como sistema de transporte, caravanas, etc.).**

 **Solo por ahora subir de nivel es sencillo, pero mientras más nivel sube más Experiencia pedirá, pero sin embargo la Experiencia que dan los Monstruos no estará a la par con la cantidad pedida; digamos que cuando los Jugadores entren al nivel 20 la tasa de subida de nivel se reducirá dramáticamente, y en el caso que vea que Naruto tarda mucho en subir de nivel (Yo me entiendo mis cosas, no me voy a humillar ante ustedes), veré lo que hago para que no sea tan tedioso.**

 **A futuro observaran que empezare a escribir capítulos que muchos interpretaran como "Relleno", ya que no tocare mucho los temas de nivelación o avance en la historia misma (No la de TG), pero tienen que tener en cuenta que TG es un Juego de Fantasía y Aventura, y hasta ahora no hemos tenido muchas Aventuras, pienso hacer que Naruto se haga pasar por Indiana Jones y se vaya a explorar áreas inexploradas (Valga la redundancia) y encuentre tesoros que lo harán más poderoso y esas cosas, ya que OJO, a pesar de que Bijū solo tendrá 10 miembros, ni siquiera los Gremios de Gran escala querrán ofenderlos, y para eso tengo que hacer a los integrantes de Bijū muy OP pero siempre manteniendo un Equilibrio.**

 **En este capítulo se vio que Naruto no es tan OP como todos pensamos, y tal y como dije en caps pasado (O creo que se lo mande por MP a un Lector… ¡Bueno! Lo voy a decir de todos modos), a pesar de la avanzada Habilidad de Naruto, él solo es dos niveles mejor que el promedio, él simplemente no puede ir a enfrentarse a Jefes que le superen por más de 10 niveles ya que tendrá una severa-dramática desventaja en cuanto a Estadística, y eso se vio en este cap, ya que la [Mantis Sierra] casi doblo sus niveles y como cada 10 niveles es un "Punto de Inflexión", los tres tuvieron muchas dificultades.**

 **Para ponerlo de una manera, un Jefe de Bronce nivel 10 es más fuerte que un Jefe Plata de nivel 9, así es la brecha entre cada 10 niveles, y ya Naruto aprendió su lección. Algunos se preguntaran ¿Existen solo Monstruos y Jefes? Y yo les respondo: Claro que no, hay dos tipos de criaturas clasificadas sobre los Monstruos pero por debajo de los Jefes, sobre su aparición, pues la que está clasificada sobre los Monstruos aparecerán a partir del nivel 15, y la que está clasificada por debajo de los Jefes aparecerán a partir del nivel 30.**

 **Ahora como vieron no puse el titulo del siguiente Cap, y eso se debe a la pregunta que puse al principio, ya que el término que ustedes elijan va a ser el titulo del siguiente cap. Sobre los Pergaminos Extraños, estos van a ser muy importantes a lo largo de la trama, ya que sus efectos harán que tanto Naruto como sus subordinados (Amigos) sean más poderosos, pero eso no implica que solo Naruto y compañía obtendrán esos pergaminos. No quiero hacer mucho spoiler, así que me detengo. Ahora si no queda nada más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Mierda.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	13. Ivy

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí Suinrk trayéndoles él, para muchos, esperado capítulo de esta hermosa historia que llamo Twilight Galaxy. Pero primero que nada les tengo malas noticias, y es que estoy un 75% seguro de que para la próxima semana no les podre traer un cap, y el motivo es el siguiente: Para la próxima semana se finalizan todos los procesos de mi graduación (Misa, acto cultural, etc.), así que estaré muy ocupado, y si no estaba feliz con eso (Y no lo estaba), mis padres me quieren hacer una celebración por mi graduación, y para darles la cara tendré que ir, así que prácticamente no estaré en casa la próxima semana.**

 **En otras noticias, para los seguidores de Descendiente Primordial, les esperan malas noticias cuando actualice, todavía estoy en proceso de volver a escribir el cap (Perdí el documento), pero no avanzare nada hasta que actualice.**

 **Finalmente, en este cap se verán unas cuantas cosas nuevas así como la inclusión de nuevos personajes, además de eso tengo que pedir dos disculpas adelantadas; para aquellos que de verdad le siguen el hilo a la historia espero que no se enojen, en este cap introduje dos conceptos que no sé si ya los introduje en capítulos anteriores, pero como no los encontré por más que busque no me quedo de otra que seguir en blanco, así que si ya introduje esos dos conceptos (Los señalare en las notas finales), espero que me digan el cap en donde los puse y me apresurare en corregirlo. Ahora creo que sin nada más que decir, disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Takumi Yousei** **,** **216KfazE** **,** **bladetri** **y a** **Zafir09** **e invito a los lectores fantasmas a dejar su Review, mientras más Review recibo más me esmero en hacer los capítulos.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 11: Ivy**

La pila de Objetos dejados por el Jefe era tal que cualquier Jugador actual mataría por poner una mano en ella, y más considerando que absolutamente habrá algunos Objetos de Rango Plata en ellos; hay que tener en consideración que actualmente apenas hay Jugadores completamente equipados con Equipos Blancos, los Equipos Verdes ni siquiera se verían si no fuera por Kurama y ni hablar de los Objetos Azules. El valor actual de un Objeto Azul es tal, que ni siquiera Moon podría acumular esa cantidad, y claro, eso es porque no hay existencias en el mercado, ya cuando los Jefes Azules se vuelvan comunes el valor disminuirá.

Pero eso no quita que los Objetos Azules sean increíblemente valiosos en estos momentos; cuando Shadow se unió a Kurama nunca llego a imaginar que saltaría de Madera a Plata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella era consciente de los antecedentes de Kurama, pero aun así no creía que el sería capaz de hacerle frente a un Jefe Azul en esta etapa del Juego, ella solo estaba preparada para cambiar parte de su Equipamiento con piezas de Rango Bronce nada más, el Equipo Azul nunca paso por su cabeza.

Y Lake, ella ni siquiera pensaba que vería un Equipo Azul en esta etapa del Juego, aunque ella siempre le tuvo confianza a Kurama y sabia que mientras se quedara junto a él le iría muy bien, y ahí tiene sus beneficios y aunque no recibiera un Equipo Azul, la compensación debe de ser grande. TG todavía no tenía activado el sistema de intercambio, pero cuando lo active sin duda se volverá revolucionario, y el tener Equipo de alto nivel seria sinónimo de tener éxito y ganar mucho, lo que conllevaría a ser famoso y tener mucho éxito.

Kurama fue el primero que se acerco a la pila de objetos y conto primero el botín que había soltado el Jefe. Exactamente conto 3 Objetos con un aura azulada, 4 con un aura verdosa y 2 libros, ¡2 Libros! Eso ya era impresionante; además claro esta de 1 Plata y 10 de Cobre. El Drop de libros aunque había aumentado todavía es casi estadísticamente imposible obtenerlos, y mucho menos dos libros del mismo Monstruo, sin duda el logro de Primera Muerte de un Jefe Azul y Primera Muerte de la [Mantis Sierra] ayudo mucho al obtener este botín.

[Armadura Caparazón Negro] (Azul/Plata)  
Armadura Pesada.  
Nivel: 10  
DEF: 14  
Bonos:  
CON: +2  
FUR: +2

[Personal Exoesqueleto] (Azul/Plata)  
Personal Mágico.  
Nivel: 10  
Ataque Mágico: 13-20  
Bonos:  
ESP: +2  
INT: +3

[Capucha de Batalla Selvática] (Azul/Plata)  
Capucha de Cuero.  
Nivel: 10  
DEF: 7  
Bonos:  
FUR: +2  
CON: +2

[Túnica de Seda Paomeo] (Verde/Bronce)  
Túnica Mágica.  
Nivel: 10  
DEF: 7

[Muñequera Enredada] (Verde/Bronce)  
Guardamanos de Cuero.  
Nivel: 10  
DEF: 4

[Casco De Madera Selvática] (Verde/Bronce)  
Casco Pesado.  
Nivel: 10  
DEF: 9

[Arco de Tendón Bamelo] (Verde/Bronce)  
Arco.  
Nivel: 10  
Ataque: 5-15

[Manual de Grito Demoledor]: Ayuda a aprender la Habilidad [Grito Demoledor].  
Restricciones: Guerrero.

[Manual de Veneno Lento]: Ayuda a aprender la Habilidad [Veneno Lento].  
Restricciones: Mago.

Los Equipamientos Azules sin dudas son dignos de ser superiores a los Verdes, ya a partir de ese nivel los equipos empiezan a dar Puntos de Estadísticas, los cuales actualmente son absolutamente importantes, un Equipo Azul es igual a ganar un nivel extra, y eso sin duda ya sería una grandísima ventaja actualmente debido a lo duro que es subir de nivel para los Jugadores normales, lástima que ni siquiera los Jugadores normales tengan todo equipado con Equipo Blanco.

Sobre los Libros, ahora ya no eran Libros de Habilidad, ahora son Manuales de Habilidad, además que la descripción es prácticamente mínima. Los Manuales de Habilidad parecían esos típicos libros viejos de biblioteca de unos 2-3 centímetros de grosor y la portada solo ponía el nombre de la Habilidad que enseñaba. Kurama intento abrir uno de los Manuales, pero sin embargo se le hizo imposible abrirlo, al parecer solo a los que están destinados a leer los Manuales pueden abrirlo. Dudo un poco pero le lanzo el [Manual de Veneno Lento] a Lake.

—Apréndelo— ella lo miro con confusión pero de inmediato entendió cuando vio la descripción y título del libro.

—Esto…— y tal y como suponía, Lake pudo abrir sin mucha dificultad el Manual; pero su expresión confundió a Naruto y Shadow.

— ¿Qué paso Lake? Esta damisela está desesperada por saber lo que hace esa Habilidad— Shadow no fue tonta, sabía lo que Kurama le había lanzado a Lake y miro con avaricia el otro Manual que tenia Kurama aun en sus manos.

—Déjame intentarlo… — con el Manual en una mano y el personal en otra, Lake extendió la mano que tenía el personal y murmuro unas palabras en un idioma inentendible para tanto Kurama como Shadow. Un aura entre verde y negro rodeo momentáneamente a Lake, esto era signo de estar a punto de lanzar un Hechizo, pero medio segundos después el aura se disipo y Lake jadeo cansada y con sudor en la frente.

— ¿Qué paso?— esto sí que termino de confundir a Naruto, normalmente uno podría usar la Habilidad que acababa de aprender, pero por cómo estaba Lake, era obvio que había fallado en lanzar el Hechizo. Aun así tenía un pensamiento en mente, ahora los Libros se llaman Manuales, así que no debería de ser tan fácil aprender Habilidades.

—No lo sé, hice todo lo que decía el Manual, pero creo que falle en algo— volvió a leer el libro en busca de su falla.

— ¿Leerlo? Esta damisela no entiende, ¿Se pueden leer los Libros?— al parecer Shadow todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—No son Libros Shadow, ahora se llaman Manuales y como que se tiene que poner algo de esfuerzo en aprender las Habilidades— Kurama alabo a Galaxy en esa parte, el simple hecho de solo "Tocar" el Libro y ya tienes a tu disposición una Habilidad Súper Poderosa en algunos casos era insólito, ¿Dónde quedaba el proceso de aprenderla y comprenderla?

—Esta damisela no entiende, si le das ese Libro a esta damisela tal vez captaría la idea— señalo el Manual que aun Kurama tenía en sus manos.

—Este Manual es para Guerreros y solo ellos pueden abrirlo, entiéndelo—la expresión de Shadow se torno agria, —Ahora a distribuir el Equipamiento— vio el Equipo y dudo un poco, pero a la final saco tres Equipos, —Tomen— y le lanzo dos a Lake y uno a Shadow; específicamente el Personal y la Túnica para Lake y la Capucha para Shadow.

—Genial, esta damisela está encantada— los ojos de Shadow brillaron al ver la Capucha que Kurama le había dado.

— ¡Muchas gracias Señor Kurama!—más que emocionada, Lake estaba muy extasiada viendo los Equipos que Kurama le había dado.

Con ambas contentas ya tenía el viaje hecho, bien se podría haber guardado esa Capucha para él o el Personal y Túnica para Ren cuando se encontraran en alguna Ciudad, pero la fortaleza a corto plazo era la que más importaba actualmente y no escatimaría costos en nutrir al que estaba seguro seria el Grupo con el que más se la pasaría, ya que hay que estar claro, Bijū solo existe por nombre, y aunque solo bastaría una palabra de Kurama para reunirlos, cada miembro de Bijū es un Maestro Pico que prefería tratar sus propios asuntos.

Los miembros de Bijū tienen una relación un tanto complicada, si bien eran uno de los Grandes Gremios de la época, era sumamente raro ver a los 9 (10) miembros juntos, ellos solo se reunían para limpiar Mazmorras, participar en Guerras de Gremios o para Guerras de Territorios, el resto del tiempo se la pasaban en solitario o haciendo sus asuntos. Kurama se había ganado el puesto de Líder no por voto popular, sino porque era el único que podía reunirlo a todos sin que hubieran disputas, ya que hay que entender que un Jugador con la habilidad que tenían los de Bijū debe de tener su propio orgullo y no resistiría estar bajo órdenes de alguien más, sin embargo solo Kurama hacia que bajasen la cabeza y no se atreverían a tener guerras internas.

Bajo un ojo externo se podría decir que más que un Gremio, Bijū era más un convenio entre Jugadores para lograr sus objetivos, pero los miembros de Bijū piensan en otra cosa. Muchos Gremios de Segundo y Primer nivel nutren a sus Expertos reteniéndolos en el Gremio, pero para los Súper Gremios es todo lo opuesto, sus Expertos se desentendían de los asuntos del Gremio y solo acudirían cuando era realmente importante, y eso era justo lo que Bijū hacia, aunque ese pensamiento lo llevaron a un nivel más alto siendo que eran mundialmente conocidos como el Gremio Oficial más pequeño.

Kurama sabia y conocía muy bien a sus queridos amigos, los únicos con los que podía contar para cosas mundanas eran Shukaku y Gyūki, Matatabi, Chōmei y Isubo son difíciles de tratar, aun cuando solo necesitaban una palabra de Kurama para que hicieran algo y por otro lado tanto Son Goku como Saiken y Kokuō son muy fríos y orgullosos y solo atendían a llamados que de verdad les llamara la atención, cosas como ir a cazar Jefes o Búsquedas de alto nivel no les atraía la atención para nada.

Por eso era que Kurama debía de hacer su esfuerzo en nutrir su propio Grupo, daba gracias que aunque sea Shadow es muy habilidosa, Jugadores como ella ya están apartadas para un Gremio o Grupo fijo por lo que era raro encontrar ese tipo de Jugador Independiente. Por esos motivos Kurama había decidido internamente nutrir un Grupo de Jugadores Novatos como lo es Lake, tenía la experiencia y la habilidad para sacar el potencial de una persona, y a menos que esa persona fuera un idiota o inútil completo estaba seguro de que aunque sea bajo su guía se convertirían en mínimo Elites.

Aun recordaba ese Grupo que el mismo Shukaku había nutrido en Royal Wall, a la final ese Grupo había formado un Gremio y ese Gremio había subido de nivel hasta convertirse en un Gremio de Primer nivel reconocido mundialmente, aunque en estos momentos no recordaba su nombre. En ese preciso momento le vino algo a la cabeza, cuando Shukaku entreno a ese Grupo fue porque estaba sumamente aburrido ya que los Regionales estaban cerca y no tenía nada que hacer, pero a la final le resulto muy rentable (Aunque con su personalidad dudaba que hiciera algo parecido otra vez).

Pero ahora estaban en TG, y aquí Kurama tenía que trabajar desde la sombras para hacerse un nombre, y si anda de alto perfil (Ya al revivir Bijū lo pondría en alto perfil, pero tenía confianza que la mayoría haya olvidado el nombre de Bijū) podría ponerse bajo el radar de gente poderosa, y en ese grupo se encontraba su Tío Nagato, así que ¿Qué tal si hacer lo mismo que hizo Shukaku en su tiempo? Al nutrirlos en etapas tempranas sin duda tendrá un desarrollo mejor, y más teniendo en cuenta que Kurama es mejor que Shukaku y que puede enseñarles más cosas.

Ahora si tenía un nuevo objetivo, seleccionaría un Grupo de Jugadores Independientes y los nutriría, así ellos se encargarían del todo el trabajo sucio y él los controlaría en las sombras, un plan perfecto, solo se aseguraría de que cuando se establecieran los trataría solo como amigos para mantener la imagen. Bijū en su tiempo era grande, y haciendo honor a su titulo tenia múltiples bastiones, pero eso solo era posible gracias a los aliados que tenia, ya que por más poderosos que eran unos Jugadores, no podrían hacerles frente a un Gremio de Primer nivel que normalmente contaba con más de 500.000 Jugadores y sin contar los afiliados; como máximo Bijū podría pelear contra 100.000 Jugadores, pero ya más de 500.000 estaba fuera de su liga.

A su mente le llegaron las imágenes de ese Grupo de Noobs con los que había ido a moler recientemente, ese sin duda serian un blanco perfecto, un lienzo en blanco que podría pintar del color que él deseara, y también tenía a Shadow para controlar, con su nivel de Habilidad sin duda seria mínimo una Capitana de Escuadrón de un Gremio de Primer nivel, solo faltaría encontrar a más personas hasta formar un Grupo de aunque sea 15 Jugadores para iniciar a hacerse un nombre.

—Señor Kurama, alguien me está llamando en el Mundo Real, me tengo que desconectar— los tres se habían conectado alrededor de las 4:00pm y habían pasado horas recorriendo esta Jungla, así que no le extrañaba que alguien llamara a Lake para que se desconectara.

—Son las 9:15pm, esta damisela tiene que comer, nos vemos mañana— y como sospechaba, alrededor de 5 horas recorriendo la Jungla.

—Mañana alrededor de la 1:00pm entonces, tenemos que ir a activar el Portal y después entregar la Búsqueda— había hecho todas las compras y no tendría que volver a hacerlas hasta dentro de otra semana, así que estaba más que libre a la tarde.

—Entendido/ Esta damisela entiende— ambas asintieron y se desconectaron.

—Yo también creo que me debería de desconectar, tengo que hacer la cena y si fuera por Ren pasaría toda la noche jugando— abrió su Menú y también se desconecto.

-_En otro sitio_-

[Notificación del Sistema: Gracias por jugar Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que vuelva pronto]

Se quedo un rato acostado en su cama en espera de que los efectos del estimulo cerebral producido por el Galaxy Cup pasasen, los expertos habían recomendado dejar que el cerebro se acostumbre después de cada sesión, aunque no era muy obligatorio. Su cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad, solo se veían las luces del Aire Acondicionado y de su TV; había iniciado sesión alrededor de las 3:00pm y ya eran las 9:20pm y como nadie entraba a su habitación sin su permiso era obvio que su habitación permaneciera en oscuridad.

Se estiro antes de levantarse de su cama, el estomago le exigía comida y no paraba de gruñir, quizás ya no debería de estar aguantando hambre durante tanto tiempo, pero al igual que sus amigos, necesitaba cubrir la brecha que tenían y llegar a "Él" lo antes posible. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió solo para que las luces brillantes del pasillo lo atacaran directamente. Si no estaba mal, ya sus padres deberían de estar dormidos pero su madre siempre se preocupaba por él así que de seguro le habría dejado su cena.

Camino por el pasillo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; bajo las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina lo recibió su siempre dulce/cruel hermana mayor, que al contrario que él, tenía el cabello rubio y su figura ya desarrollada se parecía mucho a la de su madre; pero no le dio mucha atención, su hermana aunque siempre se preocupaba por él como si fuera su hijo, algunas veces también se enojaba peor que su padre y hasta su hermano mayor tenía que arrodillarse frente a ella para calmar su ira.

—Hasta que sales, mamá te dejo la comida en la estufa— no despego su vista del teléfono cuando cerró la puerta.

—Hmpt— su simple onomatopeya fue su respuesta, la había aprendido de uno de sus viejos amigos.

— ¿Así me respondes? Ya no me quiero imaginar cuando tengas novia y la tengas en la cama— lo alzo la vista de su teléfono solo para verlo con una mirada burlona.

—Estoy cansado, no molestes— agarro la comida que le había dejado su madre y se sentó en la mesa frente a ella.

— ¿Ya contactaste con Naruto?— suspendió su teléfono y lo miro con seriedad.

—No Temari, ya hemos tratado pero en TG no se permiten las comunicaciones entre Aldeas de Principiantes— puso una mueca antes de empezar a comer.

—Ya me lo temía, pero no creo que ninguno de tus otros amigos haya sabido algo sobre él Gaara— la voz de su hermana ya denotaba preocupación.

—No te preocupes Temari, ya te dije que use unos de mis contactos para que encontrara un techo y un trabajo decente— la condición de su amigo lo había preocupado de muerte en su época, pero conocía los detalles superficiales de su condición actual.

—Es increíble que ese idiota de Utakata no moviera ni un dedo para ayudarlo, hasta donde yo sabía él siempre se ha preocupado por sus amigos— soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos.

—Tanto su compañía como la compañía de nuestros padres esta bajo la atenta mirada de Uzumaki Nagato, si ve algún movimiento sospechoso que nos vincule con el paradero de Naruto, solo le bastaría chasquear sus dedos para borrarnos de la faz de la tierra y lo sabes; además que la Compañía de Utakata es más poderosa que la nuestra y tiene mejores contactos, así que es obvio que toda la presión de Arm of World caigan sobre él— durante todo este año la Compañía Arm of World ha sido un dolor en el culo para su padre y hermano con la constante presión que tenían encima.

—Además, también esta esa niña, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Fū? Creí que ser una gran carterista era su especialidad, no creo que no haya contactado con Naruto en el Mundo Real— Gaara nuevamente frunció el ceño.

—Suficiente ella ha hecho al acabar con los espías que Uzumaki Nagato mando a Estados Unidos, y no es una carterista, ella es la "Cigarra Nocturna", una de las más despiadadas asesinas del mundo por si no lo sabías— su hermana bufo con burla.

—A esa niña la levanto con una de mis manos, es muy enana como para ser una asesina, debió de haber continuado sus estudios como buena nena— simplemente se quedo callado, sabía que discutir con su hermana era un caso perdido, al igual que discutir con cualquier mujer.

—Menos mal que tenemos a Sasuke, ha sido el único que pudo encontrar a Naruto, ni Han o Roshi con sus contactos lograron encontrar pistas, pero Sasuke corrió con suerte— recordó el día en que Sasuke les había avisado que encontró a Naruto, ese día cuando llamo a Fū se sorprendió de encontrarla llorando de alegría.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Ese hombre guapo que con su sola presencia haría que 9/10 mujeres tuvieran un orgasmo?— alzo una ceja recordando una vez que Sasuke había visitado la oficina de su padre y por casualidad se encontraba ahí.

—Sí, ese Sasuke— recogió su plato y lo dejo en el lava-vajillas.

— ¿Dónde vas?— vio como Gaara se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina, todavía no terminaban su conversación de hermanos.

—A mi habitación, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— no le dirigió una segunda vista a su hermana y se fue.

-_Al día siguiente, Apartamento de Naruto_-

El día en el apartamento había iniciado como cualquier otro, excepto por un pequeño problema: Ren se negó ir a la escuela hoy. Naruto ya sabía que prácticamente Ren había aprobado el semestre y que no tenía necesidad de seguir yendo a la escuela hasta después de las vacaciones de verano, pero aun así para mantener la imagen de una estudiante aplicada tenía que seguir yendo hasta el último día. Pero con su nuevo juguete, Ren ya no quiso ir más a la escuela hasta después de las vacaciones de verano.

Pasaron aproximadamente más de media hora discutiendo y a la final Ren se había encerrado en el baño, por primera vez desde que se conocieron se habían enojado el uno con el otro, para Naruto no significo mucho, no creía que su relación se rompiera así como así, y más que ahora Ren apenas estaba a medio camino de la Pubertad, lo que hacía que sus etapas de rebeldía sean comunes; además, le sorprendía que hasta la fecha Ren no se haya mostrado rebelde, siendo algo común en una adolecente.

Ren por otro lado si se sentía dolida, las hormonas hacían que en su cabeza exagerara todo lo ocurrido, desde que se había encerrado en el baño se sentó en el retrete a llorar. Era primera vez que peleaba con Naruto y eso le causaba un terrible dolor, hasta las ganas de vomitar no tardaron en llegar. Su imaginación hasta le jugo bromas poniéndole escenas donde Naruto la expulsaba del apartamento por no hacerle caso y tendría que vivir otra vez esa terrible vida. Claro, todo eso ocurrió en su cabeza pero por el manojo de nervios que estaba hecha, el enojo y las hormonas no evitaba que inconscientemente creyera en esa posibilidad.

No fue hasta dos horas después que se decidió salir del baño, con los nervios de punta fue a la cocina, donde se escuchaba el sonido de las cacerolas, preparada para escuchar las reprimendas de Naruto; sin embargo, al entrar solo se gano una mirada de él y luego siguió con lo suyo. Espero durante unos 5 minutos a ver si decía algo pero seguía ignorándola, así que con los ánimos bajos fue a la sala y encendió la TV. Tal vez lo que había imaginado no pasaría y su cerebro le jugo malas jugadas y todo había sido parte de su imaginación.

—Ren, el almuerzo está listo— la repentina voz de Naruto le erizo la piel.

—V-Voy— apago la TV y con nerviosismo fue a la cocina.

Se sentó como siempre frente a Naruto y empezó a comer en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la cocina eran el de los cubiertos tocando las vajillas de porcelana, ninguno de los dos quería iniciar una conversación, Ren porque temía la reacción de Naruto y este porque se estaba divirtiendo al ver las reacciones de Ren y de su nerviosismo. No le dio mucha importancia al arrebato de Ren, y hasta pensaba tratarla con cariño para demostrar que no estaba enojado con ella, pero al verla tan nerviosa y asustada por primera vez se le ocurrió un plan mejor y se hizo pasar por estar enojado, pero ya era hora de dejar esa mascara.

— ¿Cómo estuvo TG? Anoche solo comiste la cena y caíste como tronco a la cama— Ren pareció relajarse un poco por el tono de Naruto.

—Bien, conocí a dos amigos que me ayudaron mucho, estoy ya en el nivel 3— y como si nada hubiera pasado, Ren se emociono al empezar a relatar un poco sus experiencias en TG.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me contactaste? Te estuve esperando— lo miro con duda antes de contestar

— ¿No lo sabías? Los Jugadores de diferentes Aldeas de Principiantes no se pueden contactar— Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo? Eso sí que es información nueva– pero ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke le había dicho que sus compañeros de Bijū se contactarían con él al llegar al nivel 5, pero todavía no había recibido noticias de ellos, tal vez era por eso.

—Por eso Onii-chan debemos quedar en reunirnos en una Ciudad— al parecer ya Ren se había olvidado sobre el pleito de la mañana.

— ¿Qué te parece en la Ciudad Bruma Verde? Hasta donde sé, es una Ciudad rodeada por montañas y bosques, un buen sitio para mapas o zonas secretas— debido a ese nuevo impedimento, debía de contactar a Sasuke para avisarles a sus compañeros de Bijū su decisión.

—Me parece bien Onii-chan, aunque ese nombre es un poco tenebroso ¿No crees?— bueno, para él no le parece que ese nombre daba miedo, aunque si misterio ya que todo nombre que lleve "Bruma" en su nombre daba un aire de misterio.

—Si tan solo supieras, otra de las Ciudades Principales se llama Ciudad Sol Negro mientras que la otra se llama Ciudad Desierto Violeta; no sé en qué pensaban al ponerle estos nombres tan rústicos e indeseables— y sobre todo ese último, ¿Desde cuándo un desierto es violeta?

Terminado el almuerzo, Naruto decidió llamar a Sasuke para decirle sobre sus planes, y para su pesar, su querido amigo se encontraba ocupado así que opto en dejarle un mensaje diciéndole que se comunique con él lo más pronto posible. Aunque ya eran casi las 12:00pm, decidió terminar de hacer los deberes del apartamento mientras pasaba el tiempo; Ren por otra parte se escabullo de los ojos de Naruto y se fue al cuarto y ya no se escucho sobre ella.

Miro con satisfacción el estado de la sala, todo en su lugar y extremadamente limpio, y si no fuera porque el suelo era de piedra refinada pudiera ver su reflejo en ella. La sala había sido el último lugar que había limpiado y por lo tanto ya termino sus deberes por el día, se había asegurado de dejar montado para la cena que de solo faltase calentarla por si se desconectaba tarde. Vio la hora y no estaba lejos de la hora pautada para reunirse con las chicas, dejo los implementos de limpieza a un lado y fue a su habitación encontrándose con Ren acostada "Durmiendo", se acostó a su lado y se sumergió en TG.

[Anuncio del Sistema: Bienvenido de nuevo a Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que disfrute de su aventura]

Al conectarse se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar donde se había desconectado anoche como siempre, además que noto inmediatamente que las dos chicas ya se habían conectado, puesto que sus nombres no estaban en grises en el sitio donde estaban los integrantes del equipo. Busco primero con la mirada esperando verlas, pero al no percibir ni rastro de ninguna de las dos reviso el mapa; ambas chicas se encontraban a unos 100 metros al norte, al menos no estaban tan lejos.

—Vamos— vio que su mascota estaba ya revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

No tardo casi nada en llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas, y para su asombro ambas estaban luchando contra un [Escarabajo Aserrín], pero en específico no fue eso lo que le asombro, sino que también Lake estaba atacando al Monstruo con un rayo verde. Hay que destacar que los Sacerdotes al contrario que sus contrapartes, no tienen Hechizos ofensivos a estas alturas del Juego, así que los Sacerdotes solo se encargaban de curar a sus compañeros.

—Llegue— después de que las chicas acabaran con el Monstruo decidió acercarse.

—Señor Kurama, espero que haya tenido un buen día— la única en saludarlo fue Lake, Shadow solo asintió con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue ese ataque que hiciste Lake?— sospechaba que era la Habilidad [Veneno Lento] que le había dado, pero necesitaba confirmar.

—Es [Veneno Lento], lo termine de aprender cuando me conecte— lo que sospechaba, ahora aunque sea Lake servía para algo más que solo curar.

—Excelente, ¿Dónde está el Manual?— también sospechaba que los Manuales eran como los Libros que cuando se aprendía la Habilidad desaparecían.

—Desapareció, fue cuando domine por completo el Hechizo que desapareció— bueno, otra teoría comprobada.

—Esta damisela piensa que deberían de dejar la charla, esta damisela quiere entregar la Búsqueda— la voz de Shadow saco a Kurama de su momento de análisis.

—Tienes razón, pero primero debemos de ir a activar el Portal— el Portal en si no quedaba muy lejos, con que corrieran durante un poco más de una hora llegarían a él, y en el camino hasta podían ir moliendo.

Ambas no tuvieron ningún problema y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba el Portal. Durante el camino se encontraron con muchos Monstruos, los cuales no tuvieron ningún problema en deshacerse de ellos, pero el problema era que ahora la Experiencia soltada solo alcanzaba para llenarle alrededor del 2% de sus Barras de Experiencia, sin duda ya este lugar no era rentable para moler, lastima para ellos. Si se ponían a calcular, tendrían que matar alrededor de 50 Monstruos de aquí para poder subir de Nivel, y una vez que llegaran al nivel 8 ya sería muy tedioso moler aquí, donde la experiencia apenas cubriría para llenar un 1% de sus Barras de Experiencia.

Aunque sobra decir que el ritmo de molienda de ellos tres supero al de los Jugadores normales y de Elite por un margen demasiado amplio, según por lo que Shadow había dicho, el nivel más alto en promedio era de solo 6, y no debería ni de llevar la mitad de la barra llena; solo poniendo ese ejemplo ya se puede ver la eficiencia que llevan ellos, además claro de ya tener Equipos de primer nivel. Kurama sabia, que con la nueva Actualización donde el realismo se hacía más presente, mientras más alto sea el nivel, más fuerte e inteligentes eran los Monstruos.

Además de eso, también sabía que iba a llegar el momento en que iba a llegar el momento en que no le podría hacer frente a un Grupo de Monstruos en el futuro, así que tendría que andar casi siempre moliendo en Grupo, lo que significaría compartir la Experiencia con ellos haciendo que la nivelación sea más lenta, pero eso era mejor a perder 1 nivel al caer preso de su propio orgullo y no pedir ayuda. Este mapa es la prueba clara que los Monstruos se estaban haciendo más fuertes, tenían que andar con cuidado para no ser emboscados por algún Monstruo, y que además, cuando estaban a punto de matar al Monstruo, este mostraba señales de escapar o de pedir ayuda.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al Portal solo les bastó tocarlo y ya podrían usarlo, pero en el momento en que salió la Ventana de Información del Portal que marcaba los lugares a donde podían ir, cada uno quiso golpear su cabeza contra un árbol. En el Pueblo que estaba en el mapa también se encontraba un Portal de Tele-transportación, y al momento de activar un Portal en el mapa, todos los Portales del mapa se activaban; prácticamente habían hecho este viaje en vano. Los tres se metieron en el Portal y se Tele-transportaron al Portal del Pueblo.

Aparecieron a un lado de la Entrada del Pueblo y se dieron cuenta del porque pasaron por alto el Portal, el propio Portal estaba cubierto con ratán y parecía que no había sido limpiado en años. Dejando a un lado su pequeño problema, fueron a la casa del Alcalde; los Guardias de la entrada los saludaron y no les impidieron el paso. Un Sirviente los estaba esperando, el cual los guio por el mismo camino que cruzaron la ultima vez hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el Alcalde igualmente nervioso que la última vez.

— ¡Aventureros de Otro Mundo! ¡Espero que hayan cumplido con los que les pedí!— los miro con esperanza, si ellos no se habrían deshecho de esos Monstruos él estaría en problemas, más que todo financieros.

—No se preocupe Señor Alcalde, limpiamos las rutas comerciales tal y como usted lo pidió— no sabían exactamente él como el Alcalde sabría si estaban diciendo mentiras o la verdad, pero el Sistema de alguna manera se lo informaría.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Sinceramente excelente! ¡Se los agradezco mucho Aventureros de Otro Mundo!— se acerco a Kurama y le sacudió la mano, —Aquí esta lo que les prometí— saco el Pergamino Extraño y se lo tendió a Kurama, pero seguidamente el Pergamino Extraño brillo y tal y como paso con la [Carta de Recomendación (Márquez Lakar)], un Pergamino Extraño apareció frente a los tres.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la Búsqueda [Insecticida de Emergencia], recibes 10.000 Puntos de Experiencia y un (Pergamino de Mutación)]

[Pergamino de Mutación]: Nadie sabe quien lo escribió o de que época vino, todo lo que se sabe es que cualquier ser que lo lee recibe el poder de doblar la realidad y las leyes de la lógica del universo de Twilight Galaxy permitiéndole que una de sus Habilidades mute y se transforme en una nueva Habilidad más poderosa. Pergamino de 1 solo uso.

— ¡No lo vayan a usar!— uso el Chat del Grupo y se apresuro a sacarle la idea de usar el Pergamino a las chicas.

—Esta damisela pregunta ¿Por qué?— la primera en preguntar fue Shadow visiblemente enojada, había querido usar el Pergamino en una Habilidad que aprendió recientemente para saber sus efectos.

—Este Pergamino de lejos se ve que es un Objeto muy precioso, nunca he escuchado de una Habilidad que mute, si de una que evolucione pero no una que mute así que piénsenlo; no sabemos si recibiremos otro Pergamino de estos en el futuro y gastarlo en una Habilidad en esta etapa del Juego es una decisión muy estúpida, esperen y adquieran una Habilidad mucho más fuerte o que valga la pena y úsenlo. En esta etapa o hasta me atrevería decir, en las etapas finales creo que este Pergamino no tendría precio de lo precioso que es— y todo lo que dijo no eran mentiras algunas.

Durante todo su tiempo en Royal Wall nunca había escuchado de una Habilidad mutar o de un Objeto que hiciera que una Habilidad mutara. Si habían Objetos que hacían que una Habilidad evolucione y estos Objetos no se encontraban en el mercado y eran tan escasos que incluso un Gremio como Bijū solo puso su mano en tres de esos Objetos, pero un Objeto que hacia una Habilidad mutar era algo que nunca había escuchado. La diferencia entre evolucionar y mutar no es tan grande pero si importante, cuando una Habilidad Evoluciona lo que hace es que sea más poderosa haciendo que sus efectos duren más o que haga más daño, mientras que si una habilidad mutara, según la teoría, lo que hacía era que reemplazaba la Habilidad en si con otra mucho más fuerte. Un ejemplo seria cambiar su [Emboscada] por una Habilidad que además de aplicar los efectos de [Emboscada] que además cause algún Aturdimiento o Veneno; aunque todo era teórico ya que no habían existido Objetos que causara que una Habilidad mute, pero ahora tenía uno en sus manos y tenía que usarlo con conciencia y con cuidado.

—El Señor Kurama tiene razón, esto bien podría ser nuestra carta de triunfo— el pensamiento de Lake hizo sonreír a Kurama.

—Esta damisela entiende, esta damisela guardara este Pergamino—Shadow a la final se rindió y desistió en sus intentos por usar el Pergamino.

—Bien, ahora que entienden, es hora de irnos— dio una última mirada al [Pergamino de Mutación] y lo guardo.

— ¿Aventurero de Otro Mundo?— la voz del Alcalde impidió que los tres se fueran.

— ¿Algo más que necesite Señor Alcalde?— Kurama se sintió curioso, tal vez el Alcalde le iba a dar otra Búsqueda.

—Esa mascota tuya, ¿Puedo verla?— no pudo sentirse decepcionado pero a la vez confundido, no entendía muy bien el porqué el Alcalde pedía eso.

— ¿Claro?— le hizo señas al [Murciélago Gris] para que se acercara al Alcalde.

—Increíble, impresionante, asombroso— palabras de asombro salieron del Alcalde cuando empezó a analizar en detalle la mascota de Kurama, desde el largo de las alas hasta la textura de la piel, —Aventurero de Otro Mundo, ¿Cómo se llama esta hermosa mascota?— al escuchar eso Kurama se quedo estático, ¿Desde cuándo esa mascota era todo eso lo que dijo el Alcalde? Y ahora que lo pensaba, todavía no tenía un nombre, y no es que nunca se lo haya querido poner.

—Bueno, no tiene nombre, ni siquiera sé su sexo o sus gustos, solo se la pasa revoloteando sobre mi cabeza hasta que le diga lo contrario— la verdad, era que nunca se había sentado a comprender a su mascota, ya que con la nueva actualización todo se había vuelto más realista y el que un Monstruo tuviera hasta su propia personalidad no sería muy impresionante.

—Le puedo asegurar dos cosas Aventurero de Otro mundo, la primera es que su mascota esta demasiada pegada a usted, el que tiemble en mis manos mientras lo ve confirma lo que dije— y era como el Alcalde había dicho, el [Murciélago Gris] lo veía con ojos cristalizados como pidiendo que lo llamara a su lado, —Y el hecho de que no haya volado de mis manos también confirma que le es muy leal. Sobre su sexo… Conozco muchos tipos de [Murciélago Gris], pero desgraciadamente este no es un [Murciélago Gris], pero aun así puedo confirmar que su mascota es una fémina—no solo Kurama, sino también Shadow y Lake se quedaron totalmente confundidos sobre lo que había dicho el Alcalde.

—Pero Señor Alcalde, en su Información sale que su raza es [Murciélago Gris] — si bien los PNJ no tenían acceso a la Ventana de Información, ellos sabían a lo que los Jugadores se referían.

—Su raza no es [Murciélago Gris], parecer ser una entidad que por causas desconocidas adopto esa forma, debes de encontrar la forma de liberarla, ya que todo su poder esta sellado— el rostro serio del Alcalde hizo meditar a Kurama.

Había adquirido este [Murciélago Gris] en esa Búsqueda que le había dado su Maestro Alquimista, y según él había sido un experimento fallido de su maestro que fue secuestrado por un dios o algo así, ya había olvidado toda la historia. Pero lo cierto es que no ponía en duda lo que había dicho el Alcalde, ya que si su mascota había sido modificada por un dios, no creía que lo hubiera convertido en una entidad de tan bajo nivel como lo era un [Murciélago gris]. Además que ahora sabía el porqué su mascota no tenía prácticamente poder de ataque; necesitaba rápido que adsorbiera toda la esencia que necesitaba para que adopte su verdadera forma, ya tenía algo de curiosidad sobre la verdadera forma de su mascota.

—Pero no hablemos más sobre eso, ese misterio lo tendrá que resolver usted Aventurero de Otro Mundo, ya le dije todo lo que sabía sobre su mascota, pero ahora, póngale un nombre— sacudió su cabeza e hizo una nota mental para buscar más información sobre lo que el Alcalde le había dicho.

—Mmm, ¿Victorie?— tanto Lake como Shadow negaron inmediatamente.

—Es un Monstruo, ¿Le vas a poner un nombre de humano? Esta damisela no está de acuerdo— Lake la secundo asintiendo.

— ¿Miel? ¿Rosa? ¿Anivia? ¿Faby? ¿Nana? ¿Nami? ( **¿Yo?** )— Nombre tras nombre, las dos chicas seguían negando no estando de acuerdo con los nombres, — ¿Ivy? ¿Mani? ¿Libi? ¿Cheruka?...— se detuvo al ver que Lake le hacía señas para que parara.

—Ivy, suena bien—Shadow se lo pensó por unos momentos y asintió.

—Esta damisela secunda la opinión— suspiro aliviado de no tener que seguir pensando más nombres.

—Entonces se llamara Ivy— le hizo señas y su mascota, ahora Ivy, se acerco a él.

[Notificación del Sistema: ¿Está seguro de nombrar a su [Murciélago Gris] como Ivy?]

Si/No

—Si— le sorprendió que hasta el Sistema se lo había preguntado.

[Notificación del Sistema: Nombramiento exitoso]

[Notificación del Sistema: Su mascota [Ivy] ha adquirido la Habilidad (Lealtad del Caído)]

[Murciélago Gris (Ivy)] (Verde/Bronce)  
Nivel: 1  
HP: 1/1  
Ataque: 1-1  
DEF: 1  
Habilidades: [Chupa-esencia], [Tercer Ojo], [Lealtad del Caído].

[Lealtad del Caído] (Pasiva): Su mascota le ha jurado su lealtad eterna y nunca lo va a traicionar o desobedecer sus órdenes. De ahora en adelante siempre y cuando su mascota este a menos de 20 metros de usted ella recibirá un aumento del 20% en todas sus Estadísticas, además que usted podrá comunicarse mentalmente con su mascota.

— ¿Eh?— quedo un poco asombrado por esa nueva Habilidad Pasiva, el solo hecho de aumentar un 20% todas sus Estadísticas ya es una Habilidad asombrosa, pero lo que lo dejo casi sin habla fue que esta Habilidad es una Pasiva, y que está funcionando siempre que Ivy esté cerca suyo; simplemente increíble, y no feliz con eso, hasta podía comunicarse mentalmente con Ivy. Hay que tener en cuenta que antes solo podía ordenarlo, la comunicación no era bilateral.

— ¿Paso algo Señor Kurama?— tanto ella como Shadow podían ver la Información de Ivy puesto que están en el mismo Grupo, pero no podían ver más allá como lo son las descripciones de las Habilidades, así que no sabía la razón del porque Kurama se había quedado mudo.

—Ahora puedo hablar con Ivy—Lake ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo a lo que Kurama se refería.

—Esta damisela quiere saber lo que piensa la pequeña Ivy— aunque lo sabía disimular demasiado bien, pero Shadow siempre le había caído bien Ivy.

—Bien, ¿Ivy? ¿Puedes oírme?— puso su brazo para que se asentara ahí.

— **¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Alaba a Ivy! ¡Alaba a Ivy! ¡Alaba a Ivy!** — escucho la voz de Ivy como si hablara en voz alta, pero no hubo reacción en Lake o Shadow así que inquirió que solo él podía escucharla. Además de eso confirmo que ella era una mujer por lo aguda de su voz, además claro de emocionada de poder hablar con Kurama.

— ¿Algo que quieras decirme?—pensaba que ahora podía sacarle algo de información sobre su estado.

— **Ivy no entiende, ¿Le tengo algo que decir al Amo?** — su voz sonaba confundida.

— ¿Qué hacía en esa cueva cuando te encontré?—al fin iba a obtener respuestas sobre la verdadera identidad de Ivy.

— **Ivy estaba durmiendo hasta que apareció el Amo y saco a Ivy, ¡Por eso Ivy está muy feliz con el Amo!—** Una vena apareció en la sien de Kurama, no le gustaba que las personas se anduvieran con rodeos.

—Ivy, te **Ordeno** que me digas lo que hacía en esa cueva— al decir la palabra "Ordeno", Ivy se puso tiesa de golpe como si esa palabra tuviese un fuerte efecto en ella.

— **Ivy le dijo todo lo que sabe al Amo, si Ivy hizo algo mal le imploro al Amo que me castigue—** sus alas cayeron flácidas denotando sus emociones.

—No hiciste anda mal, perdón— estaba algo curioso del porque ni siquiera Ivy sabia el cómo llego a esa cueva, pero no le podía sacar más información, —Vámonos a la Aldea de Principiantes, había quedado con Moon de limpiar la Mazmorra—movió su brazo haciendo que Ivy volara y se dirigió a las chicas.

—Esta damisela quiere saber lo que dijo Ivy, sino esta damisela no se moverá— se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—Solo hable sobre el porqué estaba en el lugar donde la encontré Shadow, pero no me supo responder— por primera vez desde que estaban juntos que Shadow se comporto así.

—Señor Kurama, Shadow, ¿Nos vamos?— sintió la leve tensión que crecía entre Shadow y Kurama, aunque provenía más del lado de Shadow.

—Tienes razón, ahora si vámonos—rompió contacto visual con Shadow y se despidió del Alcalde.

—Si tienen tiempo son bienvenidos en mi Pueblo— fue lo último que dijo antes de que los tres se fueran.

.

 **Y con eso finalizamos el capitulo, y vamos a por el resumen del mismo y unas pequeñas aclaraciones. Se vieron las características de los Equipamientos de Plata, y he de decirles que lo único que cambiara en ellos será la cantidad de defensa y en menor medida los atributos, solo a partir de los Equipos de Oro es que habrán diferencias entre ellos. La verdad es que el tema del Equipamiento me va a comer la cabeza, puse las características de esos solo para que las vieran, para el futuro solo pondré los que a Kurama les llame la atención.**

 **El uso detallado de los Manuales de Habilidad se verán cuando Kurama obtenga uno que pueda usar, pero ya se harán dando una idea sobre lo que tratara. Las Habilidades será algo que también me va a comer la cabeza, lo bueno es que tengo un poco de imaginación para ellas (xD). Aunque eso sí, para alguien al nivel de Kurama, tener una o dos Habilidades no hará diferencia, lo que importara es el cómo es que usa esa Habilidad.**

 **Ahora bien, para aquellos que tenían esa duda en sus corazones sobre él como Bijū había conservado su reinado a pesar de ser un Gremio con tan pocos miembros, y eso era los poderosos aliados que tenia. Y ahora Kurama quiere seguir los pasos de Shukaku y nutrir a Jugadores para tener un Gremio, y para los de mente rápida y deben de saber a quienes va a nutrir (xD). He de decir que el Gremio Bijū va a tomar un lugar especial en TG al igual que los Gremios de su mismo nivel, pero eso lo desarrollare cuando eso suceda.**

 **La inclusión de Gaara sin duda creo que fue una de las mayores sorpresas del cap, y como habrán visto ellos si se preocuparon mucho por Naruto, pero la empresa que ahora controla su Tío Nagato es una de los Gigantes Supremos y sus redes son sin duda extensas, ya mucho han hecho para que no lo encuentren, aunque al costo de que tampoco ellos saben dónde está. También se supo un poco sobre los otros miembros de Bijū, sobre todo Fū y Utakata; los demás se irán sabiendo poco a poco, y creo que mis planes para irlos juntando poco a poco se han roto, pero bueno, improvisar también es bueno.**

 **Aquí es donde pongo los dos conceptos que no sé muy bien si ya los puse, y uno es el nombre de la Empresa de los padres de Naruto, la cual puse que se llama Arm of World, creo que ya había puesto su nombre, pero no sé en que cap y por más que busque no la encontré así que tuve que poner ese nombre. Otro es la Ciudad a la que Naruto tenía pensado ir, creí haber puesto una escena donde Sasuke lo llamaba y le decía la Ciudad a donde tenía que ir, pero no encontré esa escena y termine poniendo el nombre de esa ciudad. Lo lamento mucho si ya puse esos conceptos y en este cap los cambie, si los llegan a encontrar les agradecería si me los notifican para cambiarlos.**

 **Y por ultimo tenemos lo de la mascota de Naruto ahora nombrada como Ivy, así como también algo sobre su misterio y solo les puedo dar una pista, y la verdadera identidad de Ivy tiene que ver con la nueva habilidad que acaba de obtener, esa es toda la información extra sobre ella que le puedo dar. Ahora sin más entretenimiento, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	14. Armando Planes a Futuro

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, después de un poco más de una semana les estoy trayendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lo cierto es que estoy sumamente agotado, y es porque no soy muy fiestero que digamos, prefiero mantenerme en casa encerrado, y el tener dos "Reuniones" con solo unos días de descanso sin duda me pasaron factura; lo bueno fue que en esos días de descanso pude ir escribiendo poco a poco este cap y hasta hoy lo traje recién hecho (XD).**

 **Ya creo que he dicho esto unas cuantas veces, pero lo volveré a decir: No dejare esta historia al menos que ya no reciba apoyo, si llegamos a ese punto adiós historia y empiezo otra, en total, ideas no me hacen falta (XD). En otras noticias, a futuro ya tengo varios planes con respecto a esta historia y ya encontré una buena página con Habilidades que me convencen, pero aun no encuentro una para los Equipos, probé con las de WoW y Lineage pero ahí solo hay Set, y esos por ahora no me sirven.**

 **Tengo un amigo que me está ayudando con esta historia y asumió el papel de Galaxy, y digamos que no está muy conforme con las mejores que implemente en TG, así que para la próxima actualización las cambiare y meteré la función de comer, la de descanso todavía no es tiempo de meterla (XD). También me dijo que exagere demasiado con respecto a los mapas, pero la verdad es que no me siento así; y después de una larga discusión llegamos a un acuerdo, los mapas serán más pequeños pero habrán muchos más, y yo como no quiero meter exploración (Véase el sarcasmo) no me negué (xD).**

 **Muchas cosas van a cambiar en TG, ideas me vienen de las novelas que leo y si bien no puedo implementar algunas, otras con un poco de cambio sin duda las implementare y déjenmeles decirles, si esta historia llega a cuando los Jugadores lleguen al nivel 200, ese no va a ser el final, para dar un spoiler, va a haber algo como lo que hay en la novel "Long Live Summons!". Con respecto a cuando lleguen al nivel 100, va a ser algo parecido a lo que aparece en la novela "Coiling Dragón". Pero ya no les hago más Espoiler, y mejor vayamos de una vez al cap.**

 **Agradecimientos Especiales a:** **bladetri** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **Guest** **y a** **RevolverOcelot12** **por sus Review, y como siempre invito a los demás lectores a poner un granito de arena para traerles mejores capítulos.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Nota: Para aquellos que aun quieren aportar, aun estoy recibiendo sus PJ, eventualmente aparecerán. Preferentemente quiero que me envíen PJ de la Facción Malvada, de esos muy pocos me han enviado.**

 **Capitulo 12: Armando Planes a Futuro.**

Una vez llegaron a la Aldea de Principiantes inevitablemente se tuvieron que separar cada uno por su lado. Shadow quiso reabastecer sus suministros de Pociones y además de comprar algo de Equipo Blanco para cubrir los espacios faltantes; Lake también fue a reabastecerse de Pociones, pero más que todo de Mana, ya que había usado casi todas en la batalla contra la [Mantis Sierra], y también quiso ir a despejar la Mazmorra para probar las nuevas Habilidades que adquirió, y con su nivel no habría Grupo que no la aceptara.

Y Kurama, él simplemente se dedico a darle una vuelta a la Aldea de Principiante, aunque de aldea no tenía nada, no conocía alguna Aldea que pudiera dar cobijo a más de 100.000 Jugadores. Los rumores en la Aldea de Principiantes se oían de aquí y allá, y los más famosos claro, eran los del Grupo que derroto al primer Jefe Azul del servidor. Hay que tener en cuenta que el Juego no lleva ni medio mes que abrió sus puertas y ni siquiera los Grandes Grupos (Gremios) han matado a muchos Jefes Verdes,

Kurama sonrió para sí mismo, si las noticias han sido tan impactantes aquí, no se podía ni imaginar lo que estará pasando en el Foro de TG, y ni siquiera quería ir a verlos, ya que sabía que si los veía, tanto su ego como su enojo subirían a otro nivel; nunca falta la gente que te alaba como si fueras el mismo dios o las que te envidian y odian como si fueras el diablo. Kurama como antiguo líder de la lista Shooting Star sin duda conocía ese lado de la moneda, así que nunca se había dedicado a leer los artículos e hilos que las personas habían publicado sobre él.

Además de los rumores sobre la muerte de ese Jefe Azul, a Kurama le llamo la atención también la gran variedad de entidades en la Aldea de Principiantes, dejando a un lado las razas por defecto que se pueden elegir, también se veían Grupos de Jugadores con Monstruos siguiéndolos, y a Jugadores solistas con también un acompañante. Los Monstruos en los Grupos lo podía entender, ya que unas de las Profesiones por defecto era la de Domador de Monstruos, pero habían Jugadores solistas cuyas Clases eran Guerrero y Asesino que también tenían seguidores Monstruos.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, él también era un Asesino que también tenía un seguidor, así que no le debería de parecer tan raro que otros también tengan una mascota como la suya. El lado bueno era que podía andar con Ivy sin llamar mucho la atención de terceros. También le llamaba la atención el cómo seria las Estadísticas de esas otras mascotas, ya que las Estadísticas de Ivy no es que sirvan mucho de ejemplo que digamos, sobre todo el tema de las estrellas en esa Ventana secundaria, aunque lo más seguro es que ese sea el potencial de crecimiento basándose en sus experiencias en otros juegos.

— ¿Kurama? ¡Oi Kurama!— escucho a alguien llamarle y se detuvo, conocía a muy pocas personas en TG, así que supo inmediatamente quien lo llamaba.

— ¿JKT y Nikbapt? ¿Qué hacen aquí?— en su mente tenía pensado buscarlos, pero nunca creyó que ellos los encontrarían antes. En ese momento Kurama noto que faltaba algo o alguien, el Grupo con el que fue a moler en el pasado estaba compuesto por otros 2 Jugadores, — ¿Dónde están los otros 2?— busco un poco pero no vio a los otros dos.

—Max y LUGOOG fueron a comprar suministros— el rostro de JKT siempre con una sonrisa siniestra cambio a una mueca amarga.

—Así es— la aptitud del Hombre-Bestia había cambiado sustancialmente desde la última vez que se reunieron.

—Ya hemos tenido 4 incursiones a la Mazmorra, pero no hemos podido llegar al último piso. Estuvimos nivelando un poco y conseguimos un par de Equipo Blanco, así que vamos a volver a probar suerte— su estado de ánimo subió con su ultima oración.

— ¿Incursión a la Mazmorra?— recordó que había quedado con Moon que incursionarían a la Mazmorra a probar el modo Experto, pero todavía ella no se ha contactado con él.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— miro a Kurama con una sonrisa que mataría a 7/10 niños menores ( ***1** ).

— ¿Qué idea?— aunque pregunto, ya sabía lo que JTK iba a decir, y no pudo evitar pensar que el cielo estaba de su lado.

— ¿Nos ayudarías a despejar la Mazmorra?—Kurama sonrió internamente y fingió pensarlo.

—Mmm…— tanto JTK como Nikbapt se pusieron nerviosos temiendo la negativa de Kurama, —Vale, pero con dos condiciones— saco dos dedos.

— ¡Las que quieras!— no podía evitar saltar de la emoción, con un Experto como Kurama en el Grupo sin duda limpiarían la Mazmorra. El solo hecho de imaginar tener en sus manos Equipo Verde hacia que se le aguara la boca.

—Bien, la primera es que voy a ser el Líder del Grupo— JKT lo pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir, aunque Max siempre había sido el Líder del Grupo por el simple hecho de que era él el que los mantenía a raya, Kurama es un Experto a sus ojos que simplemente está por encima de ellos, —Y como es obvio, harán exactamente lo que yo les diga— al escuchar la segunda condición asintió inmediatamente.

—Max de seguro aceptara, ha estado de malos humos en estos dos días— vio que su amigo dio el visto bueno a lo que Kurama había pedido y embozo una media sonrisa.

—Y hablando del Rey de Roma…— apunto hacia la espalda de Kurama, y en lo que este volteo vio que Max se acercaba con una expresión amarga, que cambio un poco al ver a Kurama.

—Perdón por la tardanza, había muchos Jugadores y LUGOOG tuvo que hacer unas cosas— trato de ocultar su estado de ánimo para no darle esa cara a Kurama.

— ¿Dónde está LUGOOG?— le extraño que su amigo no estuviera con Max puesto que ambos habían ido juntos a comprar suministros.

— ¿No dije? Tuvo que hacer unas cosas y se desconecto… Hola Kurama, perdón por ignorarte— centro su atención en Kurama viéndolo con una sonrisa falsa. Kurama estaba un poco sorprendido, la personalidad de Max era casi siempre seria, pero ahora se veía melancólico.

—No te preocupes, veo que están pasando por muchas dificultades— entendía más o menos lo que este pequeño Grupo estaba pasando.

Los Jugadores ordinarios ya se habían adaptado a la jerarquía que se formo involuntariamente en los Juegos de este tipo, y era que los Jugadores Expertos eran lo que lideraban seguidos de la Elite, ellos (Jugadores ordinarios) eran por así decirlo Civiles. Para que un Jugador ordinario pasara a ser un Jugador Elite tendrían que trabajar duro, y aun así 4/10 Jugadores ordinarios se "Promocionarían" a ser Jugadores Elites. Pero aunque ya estaban claro de esa discrepancia entre ellos, los Jugadores ordinarios no dejarían de sentir presión de los logros de los Jugadores Elites y Expertos.

Ahora noticias sobre que ya hubieron Grupos que limpiaron la Mazmorra empezaron a circular, y para no quedar en el fondo los Jugadores ordinarios estaban que no podían más en intentar también limpiarla, y ahora con la noticia de la muerte del primer Jefe Azul añadió aun más presión en no solo ese tipo de Jugadores, sino también en los otros tipos de Jugadores. Kurama en el pasado también había pertenecido al grupo de Jugadores ordinarios y conocía el sentimiento de inferioridad involuntaria, pero para el alivio de estos chicos, ellos estaban dentro de sus planes.

— ¡Max, Kurama se ofreció a ayudarnos a limpiar la Mazmorra!— al escuchar eso, la expresión de Max cambio a una de asombro y luego a una seria.

— ¿Enserio?— sus esperanzas fueron revitalizadas.

—Solo que voy a ser el Líder del Grupo y por consecuencia harán todo lo que yo les diga— le dijo las condiciones que le había dicho anteriormente a JTK.

—Claro, no hay problema— hubo un deje de confusión en su voz, —Pero nos haría falta 1 integrante— y en concreto, ese integrante tenía que ser un Sacerdote. Kurama tenía plena confianza en lo que iba a hacer, pero eso no significa que no fuera temerario.

—Espera…— abrió el Menú de Amigos y selecciono a Moon Lake, — _ **¿Dónde estás?**_ — espero por unos segundos antes de que le contestara.

— _ **Estoy mirando unas lindas Túnicas, ¿Para qué me necesita Sr. Kurama?**_ — Kurama suspiro aliviado de que ella no haya ido a la Mazmorra aun.

— _ **Te veo en la entrada de la Mazmorra en 10 minutos, no tardes**_ — cerro el Chat y se volvió hacia los chicos, —Vamos, Lake nos acompañara— asintieron emocionados de tener la compañía de alguien como Kurama para limpiar la Mazmorra.

Debido a donde estaban no tardaron ni 5 minutos en llegar a la entrada de la Mazmorra, y ahí al contrario de la última vez que Kurama había estado, ya había muchos Jugadores buscando Grupo o intentando desafiar a la Mazmorra. En pocas palabras, la actividad de los Jugadores en esa zona se había ampliado por un gran margen, ya se corrian rumores de que más de un Grupo había limpiado la Mazmorra en Fácil y que ahora la están tratando de Limpiar en Intermedio, en cuanto a Avanzado y Experto, ni siquiera lo han intentado.

Lake llego no mucho tiempo después y de inmediato se unió al Grupo. La zona de la Mazmorra estaba plagada de Jugadores haciendo Grupo para entrar a la Mazmorra, por lo que el Grupo de Kurama no llamo la atención, excepto de un Jugador que reconoció a Kurama de inmediato y los siguió. El Grupo de Kurama se acerca a uno de los Guardias que custodian la entrada de la Mazmorra esperando un poco a que los otros Grupos que también querían ir a la Mazmorra terminaran de entrar.

—Buenos días, queremos desafiar la Mazmorra [Cueva del Abismo] — el Guardia los miro a todos como verificando si cumplían con los requisitos y asintió.

— ¿Dificultad?— un hombre de pocas palabras, aunque el estar hablando todo el día con Jugadores y diciendo y haciendo lo mismo cansaría a la gente.

—Experto— el Guardia abrió los ojos asombrado y volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Esta seguro?— esta podría ser la Mazmorra más fácil de todo TG, pero eso no quita que la Dificultad Experto sea un juego de niños.

—Muy— embozo una sonrisa confiada.

—Bajo su propio riesgo— clavo su lanza en el suelo y le dio a Kurama un papel.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has elegido enfrentar la Mazmorra [Cueva del Abismo] en la dificultad [Experto], todos los miembros a 20 metros a su alrededor serán Tele-transportados a la Mazmorra. Buena Suerte]

— ¡Vamos allá!— todo el Grupo se quedo en Shock por lo dicho por el Sistema, pero antes de decir otra cosa ya fueron Tele-transportados.

-_Dentro de la Mazmorra_-

—Kurama, ¡¿En que estas pensando?!— la siempre sonrisa tenebrosa de JTK fue reemplazada por una expresión de Shock.

—Calma, solo sigan exactamente lo que yo les diga y todo estará bien— pudo entender lo que todo el Grupo sentía, hasta Lake estaba asombrada, pero Kurama sabía que la dificultad de esta Mazmorra era muy inferior a enfrentar a la [Mantis Sierra].

—JTK, ya Kurama y Lake son nivel 7, deben de tener un plan— los tres amigos ya habían notado el alto nivel de Kurama y Lake, pero no habían hecho algún comentario al respecto.

—Te doy la razón Max… Serás responsables de nuestras muertes Kurama, ya que si morimos bajaremos 1 nivel— volvió a embozar su sonrisa y palmeo a Kurama en la espalda.

—Vamos entonces…— dio unas instrucciones haciendo que Nikbapt se pusiera al frente junto a Kurama, en el espacio del medio iría Max y en la retaguardia Lake y JTK.

Pasaron a la primera sala que como la última vez estaban un pequeño Grupo de Goblin. Kurama confirmo sus Estadísticas y parecían ser aproximadamente ¾ veces más fuertes que sus contrapartes en el modo Fácil. Usaron la misma estrategia que Moon uso cuando atacaron la Mazmorra y Kurama hizo un pequeño descubrimiento que marcaria la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Si bien las Estadísticas de los Goblin eran más fuertes que sus contrapartes, su inteligencia no sufrió mucho cambio a pesar de la actualización.

Si bien la nueva actualización hizo que los Monstruos tuvieran un aumento en su inteligencia, ya era casi imposible que un Monstruo fuera más inteligente y astuto que un humano a menos que fuera una excepción; pero había algo en lo que Kurama si estaba seguro, los Goblin u otra criatura de su clase que no aprendiera magia siempre serian inferiores en inteligencia que los humanos. Lo único en que la actualización ayudo a estos Goblin fue que mientras más peleaban contra ellos, ellos más aprendían sobre sus tácticas y se volvían más fastidiosos.

Al principio tanto Nikbapt como Max, que eran parte de la vanguardia, no podían seguirles el paso a los Goblin, pero Kurama dijo algo que les hizo ver la situación bajo un nuevo ojo: "No comprendan a su enemigo, compréndase ustedes mismos antes de avanzar". En una situación normal los Jugadores aprenderían todo lo que pudieran de su enemigo para poder salir adelante, pero Kurama había aprendido por su experiencia que si bien comprender al enemigo era muy crucial, pero si no te entendías bien nada podías hacer al final.

Kurama al igual que sus compañeros y algunos Jugadores Expertos había llevado ese conocimiento más allá y habían desarrollado una técnica que a ojo de un Jugador ordinario y Elite seria invencible, y esa técnica se apodada "Dominio". Bajo un control sumamente preciso del cuerpo humano hacia que el cerebro se grabara muy profundamente las proporciones exactas de tu cuerpo, eso incluyendo la ropa. Además de eso, usando el Oído, Tacto, Olfato y Vista el cerebro construiría una especia de mapa mental de todo lo que rodeaba el cuerpo; para decirlo en pocas palabras, el cerebro construiría un modelo en 3D de todo lo que rodeaba al cuerpo.

Usando ese material el cuerpo respondería dependiendo del tiempo de reacción a todas las cosas que pasaban en el área que el Cerebro usando los datos podía cubrir; tomando a Kurama como ejemplo, su "Dominio" cubría un área de 1,5 metros alrededor de él, y eso ya podría decirse que era avanzado, cualquiera entidad que estaba a 1,5 metros de Kurama así fuese por arriba, atrás, adelante, izquierda o derecha (También abajo, pero no cubre por debajo de la tierra) seria captada por Kurama y por eso era que Kurama podía realizar esos movimientos que desafían la lógica y pelear contra un Monstruo en igualdad de condiciones siempre y cuando sus Estadísticas no fueran muy disparejas.

Una vez se haya cumplido ese paso aunque sea el más básico es que se puede empezar a analizar al enemigo, la forma más básica seria ver sus movimientos corporales así como también sus Habilidades, mientras que lo más avanzado ya seria ver los movimientos de los músculos, gestos faciales y hasta seguir la línea de visión. Kurama pensaba y tenía planeado enseñarles los conceptos básicos de todo esto a este Grupo durante su estadía en esta Mazmorra, ya que estaba científicamente comprobado que en una emergencia o momento de desesperación, el cerebro absorbería mucha más información y de manera más rápida.

A Kurama solo le tomo tres meses dominar lo básico, y eso que para ese tiempo no tenía mucho tiempo para jugar VRMMO, estipulaba que si le enseñaba a estos chicos, viendo su entusiasmo, tardarían la mitad de lo que Kurama tardo en dominar lo básico, pero ya llegar al nivel de Kurama, eso tomaría de 2-6 años según sea su talento; Kurama tardo 3 años en dominar hasta su nivel actual y aun le hacía falta, ya que el limite comprobado del "Dominio" era de 3 metros, y aunque dirían que estaba por la mitad, el solo hecho de aumentar 1 centímetro le costaría semanas de entrenamiento y ni se diga 150 centímetros.

Bajo la estricta guía de Kurama, el Grupo fue avanzando despacio pero con seguridad; había veces en las que un miembro de su Grupo estaba a punto de morir haciendo que Kurama tuviera que descuidar a su Monstruo para salvarlo y así permitir que Lake lo curara. Lo bueno era que como los chicos habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, sus técnicas de cooperación eran un poco menos excelentes lo que hizo un poco más fácil el trabajo de Kurama.

En menos de 45 minutos ya habían llegado al 2do piso, y sobra decir que los chicos estaban súper emocionados, si no fuera por las indicaciones de Kurama ni siquiera habrían matado al primer grupo de Monstruos. En este piso Kurama tuvo que ser el triple de activo, ya quedos nuevos tipos de Monstruo se agregaría, y aunque los Gnoll y Kobold eran más débiles que los Goblin, eran sumamente rápidos en el caso de los Gnoll y los Kobold eran más fuertes en cuanto a sus ataques.

Este piso puso las Habilidades de Kurama al tope, casi sintió como si se estuviera enfrentando nuevamente a la [Mantis Sierra] debido al estrés que sentía. Ni siquiera con la cooperación de los chicos haría mucha diferencia. Kurama exprimió todas sus Habilidades tanto las del Avatar como las de su [Daga Sangrienta] al máximo, y ahí pudo ver el rendimiento excelente de la Habilidad [Filo de Sangre] de su Daga; tanto fue así que en un momento su ataque casi se duplico, lástima que la duración fuera tan corta.

A la final tomaron un descanso en la entrada de las escaleras hacia el 3er piso, habían sido casi 1:30 horas de batallas ininterrumpidas, y hasta Kurama estaba cansado; menos mal que Lake se había reabastecido de pociones de mana, la relación gasto/regeneración había sido demasiado evidente. Todos aprovecharon este momento para verificar sus Equipos, hasta los momentos Galaxy aun no había colocado el Parámetro de Durabilidad a los Equipos, pero ya se había hecho costumbre el verificar que todo esté bien. Kurama además de su Equipo, también dio un vistazo a sus Habilidades para hacer planes a futuro con respecto a sus combinaciones, y ahí noto dos Habilidades que había olvidado completamente.

[Creación de Pociones] (Pasiva): Permite al Taumaturgo usar un [Kit de Alquimia] y le permite llevar un Registro de sus actividades como alquimista.  
Requisitos: Tener Sub-Clase [Aprendiz de Alquimista] o superior.

[Herrería Mágica] (Pasiva): Permite Imbuir el Equipamiento creado por Jugadores usando los conceptos básicos de la creación de pociones. Mientras mejor sea la calidad del [Kit de Alquimia], las mejoras serán más potentes. Esta es una Habilidad Secreta y no se puede transmitir.  
Requisitos: Tener la Sub-Clase [Aprendiz de Alquimista] o superior.

Lo primero que noto fue que las descripciones de las dos Habilidades cambiaron y hasta una dio un giro de 180º. La Habilidad de [Creación de Pociones] debería de dejarlo crear pociones de una, no simplemente permitirle usar un [Kit de Alquimia], aunque viendo que TG iba tomando un enfoque más realista, el hacer pociones tendrá que tener su ciencia. En cuanto a la [Herrería Mágica], antes debería permitir imbuir cualquier Equipamiento, pero ahora solo permite imbuir los Equipos creados por Jugadores; esto sin duda fue para equilibrar un poco la Habilidad, y el nuevo concepto de "Habilidad Secreta" le dio un poco de curiosidad.

¿Tal vez se podían enseñar las Habilidades?

Kurama se prometió que cuando saldrían de esta Mazmorra pondría a prueba la Sub-Clase [Alquimista], pero por ahora termino el tiempo de descanso. Revitalizados y con los ánimos en alto, el Grupo de Kurama se aventuro al 3er piso donde los esperaba una gran cantidad de Monstruos como también el Jefe. Las tácticas para este piso eran casi las mismas que para pisos anteriores, pero esta vez el piso les proporcionaba una ventaja involuntaria. Para este piso estaban presente los tres tipos de Monstruos: Goblin, Gnoll y Kobold, lo que hacía que la proporción de Kobold y Gnoll sea menor.

Pero aun así la batalla en ese piso no fue menor que en las anteriores, en este piso los chicos siguieron ciegamente las ordenes de Kurama desde el pie de la letra y solo cometieron pequeños errores tales como tardar medio segundo en reaccionar o pasarse de pasos en su destino, y por sorprendente que eso suene, esos pequeños errores casi les cuesta la vida a ellos más de una vez. He de entender que el tiempo de reacción de la Elite y de los Expertos rondan los 0,1 segundos y hasta hay practicantes de artes marciales cuyos tiempos de reacción es de solo 0,05 segundos, y mientras más duro sean los Monstruos, más rápidos serán sus ataques y por lo tanto el tiempo de reacción toma un papel crucial.

—El Jefe esta adelante, todos no se distraigan— el sudor ya podía ser visto en la frente de Kurama, solo había experimentado ese estrés cuando luchaba contra la [Mantis Sierra], aquí en cambio, tenía que estar al pendiente para que su Grupo no fuera limpiado.

[Alwgart, Líder Goblin] (Verde/Bronce)  
Nivel: 9  
HP: 880/880  
DEF: 27  
Ataque: 49-74  
Habilidades: [Corte Furioso], [Giro de Espada], [Grito de Gloria]

Por lo menos la parte importante era que ya habían eliminado a todos los Monstruos normales del piso y solo quedaba el Jefe; Kurama sabía que el Jefe en si no tenia mecánicas muy complicadas, solo era una versión mejorada de un Goblin, solo cuando usaba su Habilidad [Grito de Gloria] sería capaz de ser una amenaza para los cinco; a pesar de que tenga una defensa alta, con los ataques de JTK morirá y en cuanto al ataque, no era nada lo que Lake no pudiera curar en dos segundos, lo que si tenían que tener cuidado era cuando iba a usar sus Habilidades de Ataque.

Aunque claro, Kurama les había explicado brevemente los efectos de las Habilidades del Jefe y el modo en que las tomarían. Para [Corte Furioso] el primero lo tomaría Kurama y si su vida todavía estaba estable tomaría el segundo, sino lo tomaría Nikbapt y el siguiente Kurama y así hasta derrotarlo; el Jefe tenía una pequeña "Animación" a la hora de activar [Giro de Espada], y Kurama confiaba en sus habilidades de observación para alertar a sus chicos; en cuanto a [Grito de Gloria], preservarían hasta acabar.

JTK empezó a cantar uno de sus Hechizos y justo cuando casi estaba listo, Kurama uso rápidamente su combo para dejar Aturdido al Jefe y luego hacerle el máximo daño atacando por detrás, y los demás no desperdiciaron ese momento y también aprovecharon en gastar todas sus Habilidades en ese momento. Sorprendentemente en esos segundos habían podido limpiar casi un 20% de la vida del Jefe, además que también Kurama pudo dejarle dos marcas que le quitaban "5" de daño cada segundo, parecía poco pero mientras más se le acumulaba peor se volvía.

El Jefe se libro del Aturdimiento y empezó a agitar su arma a diestra y siniestra sin preocuparse a quien apuntaba, claramente ese ataque furtivo lo había enojado y mucho para sorpresa del Grupo de Kurama; la rabia del Jefe era tal que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y cargo contra el Grupo sin importarle si ellos lo atacaban; claramente el Jefe no había usado [Grito de Gloria], pero había entrado en un modo parecido al de Berserk. Para Kurama y el resto era primera vez que veían a un Jefe entrar en ese modo sin Habilidades de estilo Berserk, y si bien los ataques del Jefe se volvieron predecibles, su velocidad los hacía difíciles de Bloquear.

Además que hubo un ligero aumento en la cantidad de veces en las que uso sus Habilidades, al parecer el tiempo de enfriamiento de las dos se había reducido considerablemente en comparación a su otra versión. En promedio, cada 10 segundos usaría [Corte Furioso] y 5 segundos después usaría [Giro de Espada]. Para Kurama no habría mucha diferencia, ya que si tuviera suerte bien podría esquivar o bloquear el ataque, reduciendo el daño aproximadamente un 10% si lo bloqueaba, pero para los demás, especialmente para Nikbapt y Max, se volvió una pesadilla.

Con el tiempo el estrés de la batalla le estaba pasando factura tanto a Nikbapt como Max, tanto así que sus expresiones serias y relajadas cambiaron a una de desesperación; eran clases a Melé, por lo que tenían que acercarse para atacar, lo que significaba que inevitablemente uno o dos ataques aterrizarían en ellos quitándoles alrededor de 50 o 40 de daño si es que no tienen en cuenta las Habilidades, ese daño por supuesto se iba acumulando y la curación de Lake no les llegaba a tiempo en algunas ocasiones y en otras era demasiada haciendo que el otro este en el filo de la muerte.

Kurama por otro lado esquivaba aproximadamente el 60% de los ataques, lo único que le dificultaba de este Jefe era que sus ataques eran un poco desordenados y rápidos; confiaba que ahora que tenia puntos extras en su Estadística de AGI podría esquivar el 80% o 90% de los ataques de este Jefe si no estuviera tan enojado, pero en esta situación solo podría suspirar. Al ser un Asesino no tenia Habilidades para agarrar Aggro del Jefe, lo que inevitablemente su atención se desviaría a Nikbapt y eventualmente a Max, quería evitar eso, pero un Asesino por defecto no tendría ese tipo de Habilidad, y dudaba que alguna vez la tendría en este juego.

Los que la tenían un poco más tranquilo eran JTK y Lake, ambos al ser atacantes de larga distancia estaban muy alejados del Jefe. Las curaciones de Lake eran de 50 de HP, y en comparación a lo que el Jefe quitaba con sus ataques básicos solo necesitaba una curación para recuperar la vida, en cuanto a JTK, él solo se encargaba de atacar lanzando bolas de fuego o carámbanos de hielo, cada uno de esos ataques le quitaban entre 20-30 al Jefe cada 2 segundos.

Con el ritmo de la batalla solo duraron alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que el Jefe pasara a modo Berserk verdadero. En ese momento Kurama les había instruido que retrocedieran un poco para que los ataques del Jefe se centraran en él, lo que redujo un poco la carga en Lake, pero también redujo la producción de daño que se le hacía al Jefe. Lo bueno fue que el modo Berserk solo aumento el daño y la velocidad de sus ataques, más no aumento su inteligencia lo que le hizo el trabajo solo un poco más difícil a Kurama en comparación a su modo anterior.

Aun así tardaron otros 20 minutos para que el Jefe respirara su último aliento y cayera al suelo formando un cofre a su lado. La Experiencia no fue mucho que decir, a Kurama y Lake solo le basto para llenar un 4% de su barra de Experiencia, pero para los otros 3 fue aproximadamente un 15% de su barra de Experiencia, lo que para ellos sin duda fue mucho; en solo este viaje a la Mazmorra casi habían subido desde a principios del nivel 5 hasta casi el nivel 6, solo les faltaba aproximadamente un 10% y subirían de nivel.

—Vamos a ver el botín— esta vez Kurama si que le intereso el botín del Jefe, se debe de entender que la diferencia entre el Jefe del modo Fácil y del modo Experto no solo radica en su fuerza, también en su botín.

— ¡Yo voy!— esta era primera vez que Lake ganaba una Mazmorra, y la única de entre los tres principiantes que salió de su estupor ganador.

—Vale— asintió y Lake salió corriendo al cofre mientras Ivy fue a devorar el cadáver del Jefe.

—Señor Kurama, tenemos 6 Equipos de Bronce y 7 Equipos de Madera, además de 3 Manuales de Habilidad y 10 de Plata— las noticias de Lake impactaron tanto a Kurama como a los chicos.

—Déjame ver— de un movimiento se acerco a Lake y vio el contenido del cofre.

Efectivamente, una Ventana de Información salió y el nombre coloreado de los Equipos estaba dentro, así como también los Manuales de Habilidad. De los Equipos solo tres le llamaron la atención a Kurama, unos Guardamanos de Madera y unos Pantalones y Zapatos de Bronce, el resto le daba igual; en cuanto a los Manuales, solo uno fue para su Clase, los otros dos uno fue para Arquero y el otro para Mago. Los chicos sin duda estaban extasiados por la cantidad de Equipo, y todo fue gracias a la guía y ayuda de Kurama, sin él ni siquiera habrían completado el modo Fácil de la Mazmorra, por lo que cuando Kurama demostró interés en esos Equipos al igual que con el Manual, ninguno de ellos dudo en dárselo.

[Protectores Primitivos] (Madera/Blanca)  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 5  
DEF: 3

[Pantalones de Tejido Goblin] (Bronce/Verde)  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 5  
DEF: 5

[Zapatos Desgastados de Piel] (Bronce/Verde)  
Armadura de Cuero  
Nivel: 5  
DEF: 4

[Manual de Huelga del Silencio]: Ayuda a aprender la Habilidad [Huelga del Silencio].  
Restricción: Asesino, Ladrón.

— _Al menos mi repertorio de Habilidades aumentara en 1, y por el nombre de esta Habilidad debe de ser excelente_ — ojeo un poco el Manual y descubrió que dentro tenia los pasos para aprender esta Habilidad, lo que sería obvio de un Manual.

—Ya distribuimos los Equipos Señor Kurama, aquí están las Monedas— Lake se le acerco y le entrego las 10 Monedas de Plata.

—Bien, me encargare de distribuirlas cuando salgamos— en solo este viaje habían recolectado 20 de Plata, el que estuvieran en la dificultad Infierno no significo que el Drop de los Monstruos normales fuera mucho mayor, —Por aquí debe de estar el Tele-transporta…— justo cuando pisaron la habitación donde se formaría el Tele-transportador que los llevaría fuera de la Mazmorra, un anuncio sonó.

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades a tu Grupo por hacer la Primera Limpieza de la Mazmorra [Cueva Abisal] en modo Experto]

[Notificación del Sistema: Por haber hecho la Primera Limpieza de la Mazmorra [Cueva Abisal] en modo Experto, cada miembro de tu Grupo obtiene 1 Punto de Habilidad y 10 Puntos de Merito del Reino Jabal. Por favor, ponga el nombre de su Grupo para que todo el mundo sepa de este grandioso logro]

— ¿Eh?— los cinco se quedaron estáticos por este repentino anuncio.

— ¿Qué debemos de hacer?— claramente esta era la primera vez que Max y compañía era protagonista de este suceso.

—Solo díganme un nombre, es por ustedes que decidí venir a esta Mazmorra, les concedo el honor— esta acción de Kurama no fue solo por amabilidad, al permitirles decidir eso haría que se ganara un lugar en los corazones de Max y sus amigos, haciéndole un poco más fácil realizar su plan.

—Bueno, mis amigos venimos de otro VR, y ahí era Líder de un Clan, espero que no te moleste que pongamos el nombre de nuestro Clan— aunque el rostro de Max se mantuvo impasible, su voz tenía un poco de vergüenza y de anhelo.

—Vale— en el interior Kurama estaba eufórico, su plan no tendría tanta complicación, ya que Max era Líder de un Gremio anteriormente, y lo más seguro es que querrá seguir siéndolo.

—Nuestro Clan se llamaba Sunrise Break— analizo las expresiones que tanto Nikbapt como JTK pusieron y sonrió complacido

[Anuncio del Sistema: Felicidades al Grupo de Sunrise Break por haber sido el primer Grupo en completar la Mazmorra [Cueva Abisal] en modo Infierno]

— ¡Lo logramos Jefe! ¡Cumplimos con unas de nuestras metas!— increíblemente, tanto JTK como Max habían empezado a llorar de la emoción.

—Kurama, recordare lo que hiciste hoy por nosotros, siempre fue nuestro sueño el tener el nombre de nuestro Gremio en los Anuncios del Sistema y que sea conocidos por todos, muchas gracias— hizo una muy pronunciada reverencia hacia Kurama.

—No se preocupen, solo esperen a futuro, esta no va a ser la última vez que vean el nombre de su Gremio ahí, solo esperen mi llamado; vámonos Lake— sin dejar oportunidad a que Max respondiera, Kurama fue junto con Lake al Tele-transportador.

— ¿Por qué hizo esto Señor Kurama?— vio con curiosidad a su ídolo, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de contemplar los planes de este tipo de personas.

—En la mente de los Jugadores ordinarios piensan que los Jugadores como yo somos personas que solo se preocupan por nosotros mismos; y esa parte es totalmente cierta, por mi bien los necesito a ellos y tu también entras en mis planes Lake— de un tirón la abrazo y sus manos exploraron el cuerpo de Lake por entre sus ropas.

—Señor… Kurama— el rostro de Lake enrojeció pero no se resistió.

—Para tu alegría, tu eres una linda Alfil, ellos por ahora son simples peones, pero ¿Quién sabe? Simples peones se pueden convertir en una poderosa Reina— dio un paso en el Tele-transportador y desapareció junto con Lake.

Para este viaje a la Mazmorra tuvo muchos beneficios, se gano totalmente la confianza de Max y su gente, actualizo su Equipo, obtuvo un Manual de Habilidad y lo más importante, Ivy adquirió un total de 21 Esencia, lo que sumado con sus anteriores 10 llegan a un total de 31, cada vez la meta de 1.000 de esencia es más cercana. Los planes de Kurama no acaban aquí, un Experto por más fuerte que sea tiene que tener recursos disponibles, y como Expertos que son no se van a rebajar a buscarlos ellos mismos, por lo que le hace falta que el Grupo de Max crezca para que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio, pero eso ya es cosa de su próxima reunión.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Alquimia, algo complicado.**

 **Y así acaba el cap de esta semana, principalmente en la Mazmorra en el modo Experto y de Kurama entrenando a sus peones. Los planes de Kurama no crean que se completaran como él quiere, para pasar de ser un Jugador ordinario a un Experto lleva tiempo, y de un Jugador ordinario a un Maestro ya es imposible a menos que tengan talento, y si bien ustedes (lectores) me enviaron sus PJ, no hare a ninguno de ellos un Maestro, excepto 1 pero es porque me conviene, solo serán Expertos.**

 **Los Gremios aun tardaran en aparecer, pero solo será Oficial, aun habrán Grupos que actuaran en nombre de algún Gremio, principalmente de otros juegos, no crean que porque Royal Wall y TG sean los únicos juegos VR que nombre signifique que sean los únicos, esos son los más famosos, hay infinidades de juegos VR que no nombrare, pero que Expertos que vengan de ahí al igual que de Maestros. Para dar un número cercano a la cantidad de Maestros que pienso añadir, sería de unos 40, y de esos 40 solo unos 5 estarán al nivel de Kurama, aunque claro, cada Maestro tiene su orgullo y no pelearan peleas ordinarias por placer, así que las peleas entre Maestro solo se verán en Guerras de Gremios o en Torneos, y tampoco es que las asegure.**

 **También el tema de las Sub-Clases, si bien el juego es realista para mantener el equilibrio en las Sub-Clases e impedir que un Jugador que sepa los oficios de una Sub-Clase lo haga en el Juego, los Jugadores tendrán que aprender una Habilidad que les PERMITA usar las herramientas de esas Sub-Clases; de otro modo si quieres usar un Pico el Sistema simplemente no te lo permitirá, si intentas arrancar una hierba con las manos desnudas el Sistema la destruirá y así sucesivamente (** **Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte Suin** **. Muchas gracias Nami).**

 **Para el Siguiente capítulo entenderán como es el proceso de la Alquimia, y para aquellos de mentes estrechas sugiero que se pasen la explicación, ya que esa explicación solo va a ser para los de mente abierta. El proceso de Alquimia para TG lo hice tomando prestados los principios de otras novelas y juegos, entre los cuales están la Ley de la Equivalencia y el Experimentar con las Propiedades físicas (Y mágicas en este caso). También hablare sobre las Energías de cada Clase y por último, aparecerá otra "Heroína". No digo más y nos vemos (Leemos) la prox semana. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Eso sonó feo, lo admito.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	15. Alquimia, algo complicado

**Hola, aquí Suin trayéndoles de nuevo un nuevo y algo enredado capitulo. He de decir que este ha sido uno de los capítulos donde más me he detenido a pensar lo que voy a poner, y sugiero que si no entendieron solo vuelvan a leer, y si siguen sin entender pues se quedaran así, ya que a menos que tengan la mente un poco abierta no creo que entiendan mucho este cap.**

 **Ahora las noticias, actualmente ya estoy en procesos de volver a hacer el Opening y Ending, creo que para la próxima semana o para la otra lo tendré listo. He decidido poner punto y fin a mi historia "Un Mundo Irreal", en primer lugar no recibía apoyo en esa historia y solo la escribía por mi amor al mundo de Pokemon, pero decidí dejarla. Mi otra historia "Shōten" entro en un cuasi-hiatus, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir nuevos capítulos de esa historia. Para "Descendiente Primordial" estoy en un dilema, debido a que perdí el archivo del capítulo el volverlo hacer me da una paja (Flojera) inmensa, tanto es así que ya llevo casi 2 meses tratando de escribirlo y apenas voy por la mitad, así que pido paciencia (xD). Voy a subir otra historia que reemplazaría el lugar que ocupo "Un Mundo Irreal" y "Shōten", va a ser de Harry Potter aunque no se va a centrar en ese personaje, si todo va bien la subiré más tarde o mañana, si no para la próxima semana; esa historia va a ser más un experimento, si recibe aceptación sigo escribiendo, sino la borro y pienso en otra cosa (XD).**

 **Ahora centrándonos en esta historia, ya se acerca la hora de otra miembro del "Harem" aparezca, y esta vez si va a ser canon, no como lo es Shadow, sobre la identidad de quien va a aparecer, lo que voy a hacer es escribir los nombre de las candidatas en papel y luego voy a elegirlos entre todas, que salga la mejor (xD). Por si están un poco inquietos por el progreso lento de la historia, he de decir que ya la historia va lo más rápido que puedo, si tuviera que ir más rápido parte del contenido de la propia historia no lo podría explicar y puede ser útil para el futuro, como ejemplo esta el tema de la Alquimia, en el futuro no tengo pensado describir en detalle el proceso de crear una poción; en cuanto al método de la equivalencia igualitaria (Ley equitativa), hubo dos razones por la que no explique el cómo iba muy bien, la primera es que Naruto todavía no va a entrar en esa rama, y segundo, en base a la primera razón no investigue sobre eso y por lo tanto no se de cómo el hare (xD). Ahora si no los entretengo más y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Zafir09** **,** **216kfazE** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **bladetri** **y al lindo** **Guest** **(Ya respndo), y agradezco que los lectores tanto anónimos como registrados dejen su Review, es solo un pequeño pago comparado con el trabajo de hacer un capitulo.**

 **Review:**

 **Guest** **: Jajaja, muchas gracias por el cumplido, cada día con cada capitulo que hago busco mejorar cada vez más mi capacidad de redacción, aunque todavía estoy lejos de pasar mi propio examen, ya que antes de escritor soy lector. ¿Uno de los Grandes? Mi buen amigo, creo que estas un poco equivocado, bajo mi punto de vista mi Fic forzadamente entraría en la clasificación media en FF, esta aun un poco verde y aunque tiene potencial no creo que a la final lo sepa sacar, así le paso a mi otra historia "Descendiente Primordial". En el alto mundo así como en el bajo mundo las personas se tienen que aprovechar de otras para salir adelante, y Naruto no va a ser la excepción, de todos los personajes que van a salir en este Fic, solo Ren va a ocupar un lugar en el corazón de Naruto. Anotado, ese personaje sin duda va a aparecer, no tengo muchos del lado oscuro. Nos leemos luego. Bye.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 13: Alquimia, algo complicado**.

Tanto Lake como Kurama salieron del Tele-puerto e ignorando la conmoción debido a que había completado la Mazmorra en modo Experto regresaron a la Aldea de Principiantes. Dentro los rumores corrían como viento en un huracán, y las especulaciones no faltaban; algunos decían que un grupo de Expertos se habían unido para limpiar la Mazmorra, otros que un Gremio Supremo se había dedicado a limpiarla, y desde el punto de vista de los Jugadores normales hasta hubo un rumor impresionante de que un grupo de Maestros habían sido los responsables; pero como a Kurama nunca le intereso saber la opinión pública, no les prestó mucha atención, en su lugar se centro en buscar un lugar para practicar alquimia.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento Señor Kurama?— Lake se había decidido desde que conoció a Kurama que lo seguiría sin importar que, y como es lógico quiso saber el pensamiento lógico de Kurama.

—Vamos a comprar algunas cosas, tengo algo que hacer— sus activos sorprendentemente subían a casi 3 de oro, solo el viaje a la Mazmorra le había aportado alrededor de 20 de Plata, que redondeado daba 2 de oro y sumado a sus antiguos activos llegaban a casi 3 de oro; Kurama creía que ni siquiera un Gremio Supremo tendría estos activos.

—Entendido— asintió sin siquiera preguntar lo que Kurama quería hacer.

A Kurama poco le importo la presencia de Lake en estos momentos, aunque él siempre había sido un lobo solitario aun cuando tenía muchos compañeros, la presencia de Lake era casi igual a la de Ren, pero al contrario de Ren, Kurama no albergaba sentimientos por Lake, las únicas persona a la que él en verdad apreciaba ya habían muerto y la única que le quedaba era Ren, del resto a Kurama, no, Naruto le importaba menos que nada.

Recorrieron un par de tiendas de PNJ y alguna que otra de Jugadores en busca de los materiales que Naruto necesitaba; como veterano en los Juegos del tipo MMORPG tenía una idea aproximada de lo que un alquimista necesitaba para hacer sus pociones. Compro unas hierbas al azar, algunos catalizadores y viales que serian donde colocaría el producto terminado; en total gasto un poco más de 1 Plata con 40 de Cobre, algo que para un Jugador normal sería sus ingresos semanal, para Kurama fue más que un cambio en el bolsillo.

—Quisiera alquilar una habitación de alquimia— hablo con la PNJ encargada de las reservas.

—Para una habitación de alquimia principiante son 30 Cobre la hora, para la habitación de alquimia intermedio es 90 Cobre la hora, y para la habitación de alquimia avanzado es 1 Plata y 50 Cobre la hora— una Ventana de Información apareció frente a Kurama con los detalles.

—Elijo la habitación de alquimia intermedio— si bien podría tomar la avanzada, esta vez solo venia a hacer experimentos y no necesitaba de las comodidades que le suministraba la habitación de alquimia avanzada.

—Excelente, aquí tiene la llave, la habitación esta en el segundo piso; se le cobrara según sea el tiempo que pase dentro.

Subió al piso designado junto a Lake y no tardaron en encontrar la puerta de su habitación, uso la llave que le dieron y la puerta se abrió con un ligero "Click". La habitación de alquimia intermedia era un poco más grande que la de principiantes, además que tenía una serie de comodidades como lo es la ventilación y que las paredes eran un poco más resistentes; estas dos cualidades son sumamente importantes a la hora de hacer alquimia, ya que en TG los edificios no son Objetos Indestructibles, así que una ligera explosión podría dañarlos, lo que se traduciría a que el Jugador debía de pagarlos; además, la ventilación servía para sacar los gases tóxicos que se producían después de un fallo; Kurama no entendía muy bien eso, ya que en una Ciudad a menos de una situación extra especial, los Jugadores no podrían hacerse daños, y por lo tanto esos gases tóxicos no serian nada, pero nada le costaba experimentar un poco.

Saco el [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] y noto una ligera diferencia a lo que era cuando lo obtuvo, anteriormente el [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] tenía una apariencia de un maletín, pero esta vez a pesar de mantener ligeramente su apariencia como maletín, era unos 5 centímetros más grueso y parecía deteriorado por el tiempo. El maletín no parecía pesar más de 3 kilos, pero Kurama tenía el presentimiento de que el maletín era más de lo que parecía; se acerco a una de las mesas vacías y procedió a abrir el maletín. Cuando presiono los botones de la cerradura y lo abrió se escucho una fuerte explosión asustando a Lake como también a él y una notificación apareció frente a él.

[Ayuda del Sistema: ¿Quiere usar el Modo Ayuda o el Modo Manual?]

—Sistema de Ayuda: ¿Cuál es la diferencia?— mediante un comando común que todos los Jugadores podrían usar invoco nuevamente la Ayuda del Sistema.

Este comando al igual que otros pocos eran accesibles para Jugadores, y en su mayoría ayudaban al Jugador como al buscar información o a pequeñas cosas, entre esos comandos se encontraba el de "Sistema de Ayuda", el cual como su nombre lo indica, hace posible que el Jugador preguntara directamente al sistema sobre algo, pero su uso solo estaba limitado a cosas simples; preguntar cosas como la ubicación de una veta de Mitril era simplemente imposible, el sistema no ayudaría.

[Ayuda del Sistema: El Modo Ayuda hace tan fácil elaborar Pociones que con tan solo seleccionarlas entre las recetas disponibles y esperar unos segundos y la Poción ya esta lista]

[Ayuda del Sistema: El Modo Manual es todo lo contrario al Modo Ayuda, el Jugador mismo tendrá que hacer las Pociones siguiendo la receta, aunque las posibilidades de fallar son mucho más altas, permite un acceso libre a todo el proceso de elaborar Pociones]

—Elijo el Modo Manual—no lo considero ni por unos momentos y eligió el Modo Manual.

[Ayuda del Sistema: Modo Manual activado, seguidamente el sistema dará un breve tutorial]

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de los cambios en la habitación, anteriormente la habitación se encontraba totalmente vacía, pero ahora había instrumentos de laboratorios por todos lados, desde tubos de ensayo hasta matraces de todos los tamaños, e increíblemente algunos tubos estaban llenos de líquidos indeterminados. Lake con curiosidad jugueteaba con algunos tubos de ensayo que estaban sobre una pequeña estufa, Kurama miro el maletín y se asombro al no encontrar absolutamente nada.

En ese momento unas serie de viñetas aparecieron en su línea de visión, cada viñeta estaba sobre algún instrumento importante y explicaban ligeramente lo que tenía que hacer y para lo que servía cada instrumento. A Kurama le tomo unos 10 minutos leer todas las viñetas y entendió más o menos lo que trataba la alquimia en TG, y estaba un poco asombrado de su funcionamiento, la libertad que tenia la alquimia en TG no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que había escuchado de la alquimia en Royal Wall o en otros juegos.

Básicamente lo que Kurama tenía que hacer era mezclar ingrediente, si, tal y como se dijo, mezclar y mezclar hasta que saliera lo que deseaba, y para eso estaban los diversos tubos de ensayo y los diversos vasos científicos. Los líquidos que tenían dentro se trataban de reactivos descomponedores, que al introducir el ingrediente el liquido descompondría el ingrediente y se mezclaba con el reactivo formando la esencia básica de ese ingrediente, en pocas palabras el modo liquido purificado del ingrediente.

Lo genial era que cuando terminaba de usar ese vaso, al vaciar su contenido el vaso se volvía a llenar con el mismo líquido. Una vez tuviera la esencia básica del ingrediente los iba mezclando en proporciones e intervalos para crear la poción; algunas pociones avanzadas requerían que las esencias se mezclaran por separado, otras se necesitaba que se calentara y/o enfriara, algunas necesitaban tiempo de reposo y hasta habían pociones que solo se podían hacer en un tiempo especifico como lo es las fases lunares o estaciones.

Pero había algo que Kurama entendió mientras leía, y era que si bien el liquido descompondría los ingredientes a su forma básica, las impurezas también se eliminarían y bajo el punto de vista de Kurama, eso era algo inconcebible, si la alquimia se trataba de mezclar componentes, las impurezas de los ingredientes también servirían; para su sorpresa, también había un liquido incoloro que cambiaba la fórmula del descomponedor para que las impurezas también se descompongan y puedan ser separadas con facilidad.

Y lo más asombroso era que si cerraba el maletín, todo y digo TODO volvía dentro tal cual y como Kurama lo dejo, además que el tiempo dentro del maletín se detenía excepto para aquellas pociones que necesitaban tiempo de maduración, y además que el maletín también funcionaba como un pequeño almacenamiento, de modo que podía acceder a las pociones listas cuando él quería. Sin duda el funcionamiento del [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] lo asombro en gran medida.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Lake empezó el proceso de elaborar la poción más básica de todas: Poción de Salud para Principiantes. Para esta poción se necesitaba unos pocos ingredientes, [Hierba Verde] que se conseguía a las afueras de la Aldea de Principiante y [Lengua de Conejo] que lo soltaban los [Conejos Negros] cercanos a la Aldea de Principiantes. La Receta de esa poción iba incluida en el [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] y lo único que tuvo Kurama que hacer fue seguirla al pie de la letra para hacer con éxito la poción.

Pero se le ocurrió una idea, para hacer alquimia se necesitaba ser creativo, y la receta solo era una guía básica para hacer la poción y no necesariamente tenía que seguirla al pie de la letra, sino no se hubiera creado el Modo Manual. En la Receta decía que para crear esta poción se necesitaba una mezcla en relación 1: 2 de [Lengua de Conejo] e [Hierba Verde], hervirla por cinco segundos y echar el resultado en el vial, pero para hacer un experimento Kurama cambio la proporción de 1: 2 a 1: 1 y la dejo hervir durante 10 segundos, y el resultado…

*¡Boom!*

Sencillamente una explosión, independientemente de los materiales que se use, si hay conflicto en la mezcla como resultado será una explosión. Kurama se limpio el hollín que ni siquiera sabe de dónde salió y volvió a hacer el experimento. Esta vez configuro las proporciones en 2: 3 y las dejo hervir durante 10 segundos. Con cuidado vertió la mezcla de un color azulado en el vial y rápidamente la mezcla cambio de color a uno rojo sangre. Kurama se emociono un poco por el éxito y noto algo peculiar, las pociones de vida normales eran de rojo fuego, pero esta es de un color rojo sangre; inmediatamente ocurrió algo que impresiono aun más a Kurama y a Lake, el vial brillo y a su lado apareció uno idéntico.

[Notificación del Sistema: Se ha elaborado una Poción con éxito, +1 a la competencia de Aprendiz de Alquimista]

—Este debe ser el efecto de… ¿Eh?— miro la descripción del [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] y noto que volvió a cambiar.

[Kit de Alquimia Antiguo] (Santo)  
Requisitos: Aprendiz de Alquimista.  
Articulo para crear pociones.  
Efecto: Al crear pociones usando este Kit, hay un 50% de posibilidades de se creen pociones mejoradas. El resultado exitoso se duplica.  
Vinculado al jugador: Kurama

—Ahora se duplica, pero esta opción es diferente— agarro el vial y lo analizo.

—Señor Kurama, mire la descripción de la poción— al ver el comportamiento de Lake, Kurama abrió la Ventana de Información de la poción.

[Poción de Recuperación Principiante Mutada] (Mejorada)  
Efectos: Restaura 60 de HP y durante los siguientes 5 segundos recupera 10 de HP por segundo  
Enfriamiento: 30s  
Nivel: 0

Y ahí vio los resultados de su experimento, la Poción no solo le había salido mejorada debido al efecto especial del [Kit de Alquimia Antiguo], sino que también había mutado por el proceso de cambio en la receta. Los ojos de Kurama se iluminaron, ahora con este experimento exitoso un numero casi ilimitado de posibilidades se habían abierto ante él, en el pasado nunca le había dado mucha importancia a las clases de producción, pero ahora con el sistema de TG no pudo hacer más que elogiar al sistema por inventar tal forma de hacer pociones.

— _Si las pociones son así, ¿Qué hay de esas misiones que Bruno me dio?_ — abrió su panel de misiones y se centro en una en específico, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas misiones activas.

La misión [Objetivo del Alquimista] la había adquirido cuando se convirtió en Aprendiz de Alquimista, de los objetivos el que más comprendía era ese el Elixir de la inmortalidad, ya que eso podría contar como una clase de poción, pero los otros dos no lo entendió muy bien, ¿Desde cuándo el arte de hacer pociones permitía convertir el Plomo en Oro o hacer vida artificial? Aunque en muchos escritos decía que la alquimia consistía en el cambio equivalente de la materia, esta alquimia solo se centraba en la creación de pociones, nada más, o eso creía él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez la alquimia en TG no fuera tan sencillo como el simple hecho de investigar y mezclar, también habían algunos instrumentos que él no había tocado como lo era el matraz, ya que con el descompuesto podría directamente refinar los materiales. Y ahí es donde tenía otra duda, ¿Cómo se aplicaba la Habilidad [Herrería Mágica]? ¿La alquimia de TG no solo se centra en el arte de las pociones? Si para hacer vida artificial según la teoría se necesitaba clonar o crear primero un cuerpo, y eso solo se podía hacer por medios científicos, y TG como estaba basado en una era medieval-fantástico, sería imposible aplicar la misma lógica que en el mundo moderno.

En cuanto a transformar el Plomo en Oro ya eso rompía las leyes del cambio equivalente de la materia, a menos que por medio de pociones se logre una reacción química que haga que las moléculas del plomo cambien, aunque ya eso sería bordeando lo imposible, solo quedaría como opción crear algo parecido a la Piedra Filosofal de las leyendas, pero ya ahí volvernos al principio, esta alquimia solo se basa en el arte de las pociones, para un Jugador normal no establecería conexión alguna a otro ámbito que no sean las pociones.

Pero Kurama no era un Jugador Ordinario, saco unos materiales misceláneos que soltaron los Monstruos que había matado y algunos materiales que había reunido en el desierto y empezó a hacer cosas raras que desconcertaron a Lake. Agarro un par de hiervas y las hecho en el matraz y junto a sangre de insecto lo empezó a moler, una vez tuvo una mezcla homogénea de un color verde vomito lo vertió en el descomponedor y le hecho el liquido para separar las impurezas. Dos líquidos se hicieron visibles en el Vaso Precipitado, el de color verde vomito y otro de color amarillo.

Con un gotero separo el liquido amarillo y lo hecho en un tubo de ensayo; saco unas hojas moradas de su inventario y las descompuso y vertió el liquido resultante en el mismo tubo de ensayo. La reacción química resultante genero dióxido de carbono que al terminar de salir todo solo quedo unos mililitros de un líquido rojo verdoso. Kurama miro ese liquido y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo, tal vez los avances científicos no se puedan usar en TG, pero las leyes de la química aun se cumplían en TG, lo que hizo fue mezclar un poco de hierbas con sangre de insecto ricos bacterias sumamente activas parecidas a las bacterias de la levadura y luego hecho un reactivo exclusivo de TG que simplemente las mataría y de una vez liberaba el oxigeno atrapado.

Y el resultado estaba ahí, ese liquido por las leyes de TG se había convertido en una especie de acido de TG, aunque ese no era el resultado que esperaba, tuvo un ligero deslumbramiento del alcance de las leyes de la química y las leyes del mismo TG. Con esta combinación de las leyes de la química y las de TG daría como resultado un misterioso balance extraño que haría posible todo lo que se proponía. Según las leyes de TG, si dejaba ese líquido al aire libre se endurecería y se convertiría en un veneno mortal para usar en armas o en flechas.

Las leyes de TG eran algo diferentes a las de el mundo real, en TG el vinagre y el bicarbonato no necesariamente harían una reacción química, sin embargo su unión daría como resultado una mezcla que les permitirá a las bacterias multiplicarse infinitamente más rápido que en otros ambientes, en TG además habían mezclas de componentes que en el mundo real seria imposibles de hacer, así se asombroso y diferente era el mundo de TG, haría que sin importar el conocimiento que tengan los Jugadores, ellos igualmente tendría que investigar las reacciones y armonía entre los componentes.

Sencillamente bajo esas deducciones Kurama pudo comprender mejor el cómo funcionaba la alquimia en TG, pero sabía que está Sub-Clase todavía tenía misterios ocultos que aun tenía que descubrir, y sabia que cuando pudiera usar la Habilidad [Herrería Mágica] descubriría otra puerta en la alquimia así como también otro mundo de posibilidades. Pero aun así, con todos estos descubrimientos todavía sentía que la alquimia estaba demasiada bien hecha, y comparada con otras Sub-clases no dudaba de que la alquimia era la más complicada.

De todas las Sub-Clases, las únicas que podrían compararse ligeramente a la alquimia, bajo el punto de vista de Kurama, eran el Runólogo, Boticario, Parapsicólogo y erudito, las demás Sub-Clases se veían demasiado rígidas y tal vez no tendrían mucha ciencia. Las Sub-Clases como Herbolario, Minero y Herrero son muestras claras, aunque si tomamos en cuenta la libertad de la Alquimia, la Herrería tal vez tenga ese mismo nivel de libertad.

—Un momento, si bien las leyes en TG son un poco diferentes al mundo real, ¿Cómo podre hacer las mezclas correctamente?— actualmente Kurama no sabía casi nada sobre las leyes en TG, lo poco que sabía lo había aprendido de la página oficial de TG, y tampoco es que la información ahí fuera muy extensa.

—Pero Señor Kurama, ¿Qué hay de esa Sub-Clase "Investigador"?— los ojos de Kurama se abrieron y del impulso abrazo a Lake haciendo que su piel se tornara como una fresa.

— ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé?!— de inmediato abrió el Foro y empezó a buscar.

Investigador es una de las nuevas Sub-Clases que se añadieron a TG y Kurama no la había puesto en sus ojos, ya que desde su punto de vista está Sub-Clase solo servía para investigar las Habilidades de los Monstruos y por ahora no es que necesite mucho eso, pero con esta nueva información sus pensamientos sobre esa Sub-Clase dieron un giro de 180º. Esta Sub-Clase como su nombre lo sugiere, se encarga de ver a profundidad cualquier entidad, sus habilidades le permiten saber desde la composición de una sustancia hasta los misterios de un Monstruo, básicamente es la combinación de un Científico de Campo y un Detective.

Para un alquimista que usa el Modo Manual, la información que le provea un Investigador sin duda sería muy valiosa, la relación entre esas dos Sub-Clases parecía ser más profunda de lo que Kurama pensaba, si tan solo lograba conseguir que un amigo o conocido se convierta en un Investigador sin duda se beneficiaría en gran medida; Lake quedaba fuera de ecuación, tenia mejores planes para ella, Shadow igualmente quedaba fuera, solo quedaban el Grupo de Max, si tan solo supiera el cómo se pudiera adquirir esa Sub-Clase le pediría a uno de su Grupo que la aprendiera.

Navego un poco por el Foro de TG y busco hilos donde se hablen sobre las Sub-Clases, desgraciadamente todavía no había nadie a parte de él que haya adquirido una, algunos pensaban que con solo pedirle a alguien como un herrero sería suficiente para que lo tomara como aprendiz, pero sus sospechas fueron falsas. No fue hasta que finalmente un Jugador mediante una Búsqueda se entero que para adquirir una Sub-Clase se necesitaba que un maestro de esa Sub-Clase le diera una Búsqueda, y que la recompensa de esa Búsqueda sea adquirir la Sub-Clases.

Muchos Jugadores acudieron a los maestros más conocidos, como un herrero, un boticario y hasta cazadores, pero ninguno pudo sacarle una Búsqueda; pero en una de esos intentos, un Maestro Cazador le había dicho al Jugador que intentaba sacarle una Búsqueda que su poder no era suficiente, y consta decir que el Jugador era nivel 5. Los nuevos rumores salieron a base de eso, y los más famosos dictaban que para adquirir una Sub-Clase se necesitaba ser primero nivel 10 e ir a una de las 3 Grandes Ciudades.

Kurama suspiro agraviado, sus experimentos no podían seguir si no tenía suficiente información sobre los compuestos de cada material, aunque si bien podría seguir a ciegas, calculaba que tendría éxito 1/100.000 experimentos si es que era optimista, la cantidad de mezclas que podía hacer era prácticamente infinita y de ejemplo tenia la nueva opción que había creado, con solo modificar la receta salió esta poción mutada. Pero hablando de recetas, el Modo Ayuda tenía ya las recetas de las pociones, y casualmente en una de las mesas secundarias vio un par de hojas viejas amontonadas.

[Receta de Alquimia: Poción de Recuperación Principiante]  
Función: Ayuda a confeccionar la Poción de Recuperación Principiante mediante las indicaciones que lleva dentro.  
Ingredientes: [Lengua de Conejo], [Hierba Verde].

[Receta de Alquimia: Poción de Recuperación Principiante (Mutada)]  
Función: Ayuda a confeccionar la Poción de Recuperación Principiante (Mutada) mediante las indicaciones que lleva dentro.  
Ingredientes: [Lengua de Conejo], [Hierba Verde].

Las primeras dos hojas trataba de las recetas sobre la [Poción de Recuperación Principiante] y sorprendentemente también estaba su versión mutada. Kurama leyó la receta de la versión mutada y ahí estaban escritos todos los pasos que él siguió para hacer la poción; tuvo que darle un visto bueno al sistema, así al menos no se olvidaría de cómo hacer las pociones que invente en el futuro, y hasta podría vender las recetas. También noto que había tres recetas más, las tomó y leyó quedando asombrado por su contenido.

[Receta de Alquimia: Elixir de la Inmortalidad]  
Función: Ayuda a confeccionar el Elixir de la Inmortalidad mediante las indicaciones que lleva dentro.  
Ingredientes: [Dientes de las Mil y una noches blancas], [Roció del Árbol Perpetuo Demoniaco], [Raíz Pesadilla Demoniaca], [Lagrima del Espíritu Santificado de Fuego], [Agua del Manantial Profundo del Mundo Helado], [?]…

[Receta de Alquimia Lógica: Homúnculo]  
Función: Guía al Taumaturgo en el arte de creación de un Homúnculo mediante las indicaciones que lleva dentro.  
Ingredientes: [Flor del Árbol Frutal NaoMeo del Norte], [Esqueleto Antiguo del Capataz Infernal], [Aliento del Dragón Celestial], [?]…

[Receta de Alquimia cuasi-lógica: Polvo de la Equivalencia Rota]  
Función: Guía al Taumaturgo a elaborar el antiguo y noble Polvo de la Equivalencia Rota Legendario mediante las indicaciones que lleva dentro.  
Ingredientes: [Mineral en Polvo de Adamantina], [Mineral en Polvo de Brillantina], [Fragmento de la Estrella de los Diez Colores], [Lagrima de Hierro negro], [?]…

Esas tres formulas, Kurama las leyó cada una con detenimiento y estaba absolutamente asombrado, los ingredientes, los métodos, las formas de mezclarlos, todo estaba en esas formulas y Kurama podría usarlas para su beneficio, aunque las formulas en si no estaban ni siquiera ¼ de completas, su información ayudo drásticamente a un novato como Kurama, sin duda las investigaciones de un Maestro Alquimista serian muy provechosas para su sucesores.

La receta para el Elixir de la Inmortalidad se hacía como cualquier otra opción, pero los ingredientes se tenían que mezclar siguiendo medidas sumamente estrictas sin siquiera equivocarse ni en un mililitro, además que hasta la fase en donde llego la receta, había que esperar 1 semana a que la poción se madurara antes de seguir con el resto de los ingredientes. La receta del Homúnculo era siguiendo las bases de la equivalencia igualitaria, todavía no comprendía muy bien esta rama de la alquimia, pero los pasos que estaban dentro de la receta le dio una idea del cómo usar esos aparatos que no sabía para que se usaban. En cuanto a la tercera receta, era una combinación entre la rama de pociones y la de equivalencia igualitaria y su dificultad era tan o más dura que hacer las otras dos al mismo tiempo, para esta receta tenía que mezclar los ingredientes en intervalos justos y en proporciones justas, además de comprimirlos por un tiempo determinado, si se pasaba si quiera un poco todo el proceso fallaría.

Kurama sabía que en estos momentos ni siquiera era capaz de hacer el 5% de estas recetas, es más, ni siquiera sabía en donde se conseguían esos ingredientes, y por los nombres fantásticos y largos sin duda eran ingredientes de la más alta selección, calculo que para empezar a obtener esos ingredientes tendría que ser nivel 100 como mínimo, los objetos que empiezan a obtener nombres largos y de gran peso a menudo es que son únicos y difíciles de conseguir, pero la información sobre los procesos dentro de estas recetas le hizo dar una idea sobre las leyes que tenia TG.

—Vámonos Lake, ya no tenemos porque seguir aquí— guardo los dos viales y con presionar un botón en su maletín, todo se guardo y la habitación quedo completamente vacía.

— ¿Ya termino con lo que iba a hacer Señor Kurama?— Kurama vio a Lake con sospecha por unos momentos antes de asentir.

—Vamos, y ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿Entendido?— la vio como si estuviera viendo a un insecto haciendo que Lake palideciera un poco.

—Tan claro como el agua Señor Kurama— el personaje de Kurama le daba miedo cuando veía que se ponía así.

—En ese caso nos podemos separar aquí, tengo que hacer una cosa que no preciso de tu ayuda— uso la llave para abrir la puerta de la habitación y ambos salieron.

—Está bien Señor Kurama, seguiré entonces con mis planes de ingresar a la Mazmorra— insistir a seguir a su lado era solo perdida de palabras.

—Eso es, actualiza tu equipo al nivel 5, cuanto antes mejor para seguir nivelando— esas palabras alzaron el estado de ánimo de Lake.

— ¡Entendido!— con los ánimos en alto, se adelanto a Kurama y se fue a donde estaba la Mazmorra.

—Ahora bien…— de su Inventario saco el Manual de Habilidad que había adquirido y lo Leyó.

[Manual Huelga del Silencio]: Mediante la acumulación de Energía alrededor del arma genera la capacidad de interrumpir el cantico de un Hechizo o el casteo de una Habilidad. Este Manual lo ayudara a saber los pasos exactos para que pueda dominar con exactitud la Habilidad [Huelga del Silencio], con un buen uso de la Energía y con suficiente tiempo será capaz de dominar a cualquier rival que quiera castear una Habilidad. En el momento en que decida aprender esta Habilidad tendrá que practicarla hasta que tenga un dominio del 85% o superior.

[Huelga del Silencio]: El Taumaturgo es capaz de interrumpir el casteo de una Habilidad y por los siguientes segundos el rival no podrá usar ninguna Habilidad. Infringe un total de 130% del daño e inflige el estado de [Silencio] causando que el rival no pueda usar ninguna de sus Habilidades por los siguientes 5 Segundos.  
Costo: 60 de Energía.  
Enfriamiento: 5 Minutos.

Kurama vio los pasos y quedo impresionado, además de las posiciones y modo de ataque, también explicaba el modo en que tenía que dirigir la Energía. Hay que tener en cuenta que en TG en particular, cada clase tenía un tipo determinado de "Esencia" para usar sus respectivas Habilidades, en el caso de los Asesinos, esa "Esencia" era la Energía y solo ellos podían usarla. Cada tipo de "Esencia" tenía sus pros y contra que daban un equilibrio estable entre las clases, y al contrario de la mayoría de Juegos del tipo MMORPG, TG dio un visto importante al tipo de "Esencia" de cada clase.

Los Guerreros tenían Rabia, la cual se iba generando a medida que recibían y hacían daño, la ventaja de la Rabia era que las Habilidades de un Guerrero no usaban mucha y su modo de obtención era relativamente fácil. Los Asesinos como ya se dijo usan Energía, la cual a pesar de ser muy poca se regeneraba relativamente rápido, y para los Asesinos que se centran en daño explosivo sin duda es una gran ventaja. Los Arqueros usan algo llamado Concentración, que al contrario de las otras Clases, los Arqueros no la necesitan explícitamente para usar sus Habilidades, en cambio mientras más tiempo de casteo pasen en su Habilidad, la Concentración (Que siempre, al igual que la Rabia, esta en 0) se irá llenando y mientras más lleno este, la Habilidad del Arquero hará más daño. Y por ultimo están los Magos, que como en otros Juegos usan Mana y son la única clase cuya "Esencia" puede crecer mientras que para que la Rabia de los Guerreros, la Energía de los Asesinos y la Concentración de los Arqueros crezcan se necesita de medios súper especiales.

—Siguiendo esto, tengo que…— copio las poses que aparecían en el Manual y su Daga brillo como signo de que se estaba ejecutando una Habilidad y su Energía sin duda también se gasto.

[Notificación del Sistema: Dominio de la Habilidad [Huelga del Silencio] alcanzo un 61%]

— ¿Eh? Pero si hice todos los pasos… Creo que no canalice muy bien la Energía— volvió a repetir los pasos y salió otro resultado que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

[Notificación del Sistema: Dominio de la Habilidad [Huelga del Silencio] alcanzo un 76%]

—Todavía estoy demasiado lejos— volvió a leer el Manual antes de seguir.

Estuvo un buen tiempo tratando de aprender la Habilidad, pero no lograba sacar ni siquiera un 80%, sin duda el nuevo modo de aprender Habilidades es demasiado difícil, pero con cada fallo aprendía de sus errores y en el siguiente intento lo hacía mejor. Menos mal que todavía Galaxy no había puesto que los Jugadores sufrieran de cansancio, ya que si fuese así Kurama ya hacía tiempo estuviera muerto de cansancio, el practicar demasiadas veces unas mismas poses sin duda era cansado tanto a nivel físico como psicológico, pero sus esfuerzos dieron resultados.

[Notificación del Sistema: Dominio de la Habilidad [Huelga del Silencio] alcanzo un 86%]

[Notificación del Sistema: La Habilidad [Huelga del Silencio] fue aprendida con éxito]

—Bien… Al fin la complete… Ahora me desconectare— aunque no sentía fatiga física, su mente estaba muy cansada por las incesantes practicas.

[Notificación del Sistema: Gracias por jugar Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que vuelva pronto]

—Ahora, ¿Ren?— cuando volvió en sus sentidos vio que Ren no estaba a su lado y se sintió confundido. Vio por la ventana y ya el cielo estaba oscuro, y no era menos, el reloj marcaba las 19:34.

Se levanto con cuidado ya que las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, las encendió y salió de la habitación. En la sala escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina y el leve tarareo de una voz femenina, con cuidado se acerco a la cocina y por una rendija vio lo que pasaba dentro. Ren con un conjunto rosado y un delantal preparaba lo que parecían ser una especie de pan y a cada momento veía un libro que estaba en el mesón. Naruto disfruto verla moverse de un lado para otro, algunas veces sus movimientos eran nerviosos y otros seguros. Ren nunca había sido buena en la cocina, y al parecer seguía una receta al pie de la letra para que su comida no se quemara o peor.

—Termine— se sacudió la harina de sus manos y del horno con cuidado saco una bandeja con un pan de gran circunferencia. Aunque el pan era de un color marrón, despedía un olor embriagante, solo faltaba saber su sabor, —Espero que a Onii-chan le guste mi Pan Redondo— vio con orgullo el pan y lo dejo enfriar.

—Mientras no me envenene mientras lo coma de seguro que me encantara— decidió que este era el mejor momento y entro a la cocina asustando a Ren.

— ¡Ah!— si no hubiera dejado el pan en el mesón ya estuviera en el suelo, —No vuelvas a hacer eso Onii-chan, casi me da un ataque al corazón— se puso una mano en el pecho y tomo respiraciones profundas.

—Me impresiona que hayas tomado la iniciativa de cocinar— se acerco al pan y lo vio con detenimiento.

—Estuve hablando con una amiga que hice en TG y me dijo que la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre era conquistando su estomago— guiño un ojo con una pose adorable.

—Tus horas viendo esas Magical Girl son una mala influencia— ignoro el gesto de Ren y se fue a la sala siendo seguido por muy de cerca por Ren.

—Admítelo Onii-chan, soy muy adorable, hoy muchos hombres quisieron que fuera su novia, pero yo siempre pensare en ti Onii-chan— alcanzo a Naruto y se sentó en unos de los sillones.

— ¿En qué nivel estas ya?— ayer si no se equivocaba ya Ren estaba en el nivel 3, hoy debería ser al menos 5.

—Ya soy nivel 6, casi llego al 7— esa respuesta dejo mudo a Naruto.

— ¡¿Qué?!— abrió los ojos de par en par, — ¿Pero cómo?— aunque si fuese por él ya hubiera llegado al nivel 10 ayer, pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de eso, y además que su rápida nivelación se atribuía a sus Habilidades, Ren por otro lado era completamente nueva en TG, — ¿Conseguiste a alguien que te hiciera de bus?— solo se le ocurría que alguien más habría nivelado a Ren, porque de otra manera…

— ¡Nop! De mi Grupo, yo soy la que mejor juega, nunca creí que TG fuera tan fácil— Naruto simplemente no creía lo que Ren estaba diciendo.

— ¿Calculaste tu Nivel de Habilidad? ¿De cuánto es?— Ren nunca había practicado ningún deporte, por lo que Kurama en si no sabía su aptitud física.

—Oh, sí hice eso ya que me lo pidieron los integrantes de mi Grupo, pero en lo que les dije que mi Nivel de Habilidad era de 121% no dudaron en aceptarme, ¿No es genial?— nuevamente Naruto se quedo sin habla.

—Ren, si te dan algo para firmar solo di que no, por nada del mundo llegues a un acuerdo firmado con nadie— la expresión de Naruto era sumamente severa.

Cuando el Nivel de Habilidad superaba el 100% los Jugadores inmediatamente se convertían en Maestros, lo que inevitablemente atraía la atención de empresas que buscan usarlos para ganar más publicidad y cosas así. Naruto en el pasado si no hubiese sido por el respaldo de la empresa de sus padres, miles de agentes de ventas, abogados y emisarios hubieran acudido a él para que se uniera a sus empresas; ahora que el Nivel de Habilidad de Ren había superado el 100% eventualmente atraería la atención de esas personas al saber que no estaba atada a ningún poder.

—Sin importar los beneficios que te den, ni siquiera si te dan el suficiente dinero como para vivir el resto de tu vida sin trabajar, no lo aceptes por nada del mundo— volvió a hacer su advertencia.

—L-Lo entiendo Onii-chan, pero solo los integrantes de mi Grupo lo saben— se volvió temerosa ante la cara severa de Naruto.

—Lo entiendo, si puedes no te separes de ese Grupo hasta que llegues a la Ciudad y te reúnas conmigo, también si quieres háblales de mi, tal vez si me convencen los vuelva parte de mi Grupo— aunque esas personas lo más probable era que hayan actuado por su propio beneficio, al menos no habían regado la información de que el Nivel de Habilidad de Ren había superado el 100%.

— ¡Genial! Ya verás cuando los conozcas, son ¡Súper amables! Y también son muy buenos, el líder estuvo entre los mejores 10.000 en la última clasificación…— Naruto sonrió mientras escuchaba las narraciones de Ren.

—Mientras hablar podemos ir a comer ese pan que hiciste, aunque ve preparando mi ataúd— soltó una risa y se levanto.

— ¡Entendí…! ¡Oye!— inflo sus mofletes molesta por el comentario de Naruto.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Evolución y Fanática con resentimiento.**

 **Y así es como acaba el capítulo de hoy, la parte donde explico lo de la alquimia sí que fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza para mí por, ya que ahí toco conceptos con los que no estoy muy acostumbrados a tocar como lo es la ciencia y la química, y no es porque sea malo en esos temas, sino como mis historias son del tipo Fantásticas, ahí no existe eso y bueno, todo es cuestión de gustos y colores (xD).**

 **Si hay una Sub-Clase todavía más complicada que la Alquimia seria el Parapsicólogo, ya que ese se encarga del estudio de las almas y los muertos y mis amigos, la explicación que me idee cuando cree esa Sub-Clase es mucho más complicada y enredada que la de la Alquimia, tanto es así que ni siquiera me voy a molestar en explicar el funcionamiento en detalle de esa Sub-Clase, solo voy a decir las cosas muy por encima, igual ocurre con el Runólogo aunque no es tan enredado como la Alquimia y el Parapsicólogo.**

 **Me dedique en este capítulo con toda esa explicación principalmente para que vean que las Sub-Clases no son todo lo que aparentan, para dar una explicación por encima, los Herbolario no solo buscan hierbas, sino que también las plantan, los Cazadores no solo recolectan los materiales de los monstruos, sino que también los crían, los Investigadores no solo recolectan información sobre Monstruos, sino que también funcionan como rastreadores de Jugadores (Eso si se explicara más adelante), y así sucesivamente.**

 **Ahora con el tema de las Habilidades, todavía no hemos llegado a aclarar muy bien ese punto, muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta que cada vez que Kurama hace un logro le dan Puntos de Habilidad, la verdad es que estoy indeciso de qué hacer con esos Puntos de Habilidad, las dos posibilidades son las siguientes, o bien los uso para subir de nivel la Habilidad (Si se van al Capitulo 1 (No el prologo) verán que la Habilidad [Emboscada] es Lv-1) o los uso para aumentar el número de Habilidades que los Jugadores pueden tener, y hay un pro y contra para cada opción.**

 **Si elijo la primera opción entonces no podre usar el sistema de Dominio de Habilidad, el cual se demuestra cuando Kurama intenta aprender la Habilidad [Huelga del Silencio], y se preguntaran ¿Qué hace el Dominio de Habilidad? Pues sencillamente lo mismo que ocurre en la novela "Reincarnation of the Strongest Sword God", mientras más alto sea el porcentaje más fuerte son los efectos y por lo tanto separaría a los Jugadores ordinarios de los Elite que a su vez los separaría de los Maestros, ya que mientras más alto sea el Dominio de la Habilidad es obvio que la propia Habilidad del Jugador será mejor.**

 **En cambio, si uso la segunda opción tendré que hacer otro cambio a TG para que sea más fácil conseguir los Puntos de Habilidad, ya que clases como Magos que deben de tener muchas Habilidades se verán perjudicadas. Y en estos momentos se preguntaran ¿Por qué planteo esto? Es solo para que sepan la dirección a las que irán las Habilidades para el futuro, ya que cuando consolide su posición, van a ser unos de los pocos mecanismos que se van a mantener igual durante toda la historia.**

 **Ahora bien, dentro de más o menos unos 2-3 capítulos ya Kurama entrara en la Ciudad y ocurrirán muchos cambios, me temo que con la cantidad de cambios habrán muchas cosas que tendré que cubrir, y como quiero mantener el formato de no tratar de superar los 5k de palabras por cap (Sin incluir las notas de autor), darán como resultado que tendrán muchos capítulos. Si mis cálculos no están mal, para cuando Kurama llegue al nivel 20 ya iremos por el capitulo 30 si no me extiendo, y cuando llegue al nivel 30 ya ni se diga, calculo que alrededor del capítulo 70 por ahí (Tenemos historia de pa' rato). Ahora no los entretengo más, nos leemos la próxima vez, bye.**


	16. Evolución y Fanática con resentimiento

**Aquí Suin trayéndoles el cap número 14, aunque un poco tarde pero se los traje al fin y al cabo.**

 **Debo de decir que unos primos que viven lejos vinieron a visitarme y tuve que atenderlos, el cap ya lo tenía listo, solo faltaba las notas de autor, pero con esta visita totalmente inesperada no tuve mucho que hacer (XD). Y tengo otra mala noticia, tal vez no les pueda traer otro capítulo sino hasta el lunes de la otra semana que viene (03-09) o a más tardar el miércoles, es que por motivos especiales que ocurren en mi vida diaria, se me va a imposibilitar escribir hasta el sábado o domingo (u.u).**

 **En otras noticias, ya aquí en este cap tenemos varios sucesos muy interesantes y de seguro a muchos les va a gustas, y también marcara un suceso especial que va a influenciar mucho a la historia en el futuro; también lo he decidió, voy a convertir a Naruto en un anti-héroe, aunque eso se va a ver con más intensidad en el futuro. Con respectos a mis otras historias, si tengo tiempo actualizo "Descendiente Primordial" la otra semana arriba, también voy a subir la nueva historia que vendría a reemplazar "Un Mundo Irreal", todavía me hacen falta hacerle unos arreglos además de conseguir una foto de portada. Sin más que decir, disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **El Destripador65** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Max Uzumaki** **y a** **bladetri** **e invito a los demás lectores a dejar su Review, ese solo es un pequeño pago por el trabajo que los escritores hacemos por ustedes.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 14: Evolución y Fanática con resentimiento.**

— _En otras noticias, en horas de la madrugada en el sector XXXX de la Ciudad XXXX ocurrió un genocidio en masa, el culpable: Edgar Pérez de nacionalidad Española confeso su culpabilidad de este genocidio en masa. El Señor Pérez confeso que el mismo había asesinado a toda su familia tanto sanguínea como política, y no feliz con eso también asesino a todos sus vecino de su calle para que luego de que confesara y capturara, se suicido en su celda usando una cuerda de que los mismos oficiales no supieron de donde la saco—_

— _El saldo de muertes confirmadas por el mismo Señor Pérez asciende a 171 personas, las cuales incluyen a toda su familia como la de también la de su esposa y también la de sus vecinos presentes en su calle, hasta ahora es desconocido si el Señor Pérez también actuó en contra la familia de su hermana menor y la de sus primos, así como también la de los vecinos. La policía aun busca indicios de algún cómplice, ya que a pesar de que el Señor Pérez confeso como culpable y se encontraron múltiples armas con sus huellas dactilares, entre ellas: Mágnum Darklan de 7.7mm con silenciador, un rifle de asalto marca Hulbert de 12.9mm y dos cuchillos militares de 21cm_ ( ***1** ) _; la policía cree imposible que un solo hombre haya asesinado a tantas personas separadas por al menos 120km en una sola noche…—_

—Lo que se ve todos los días en las noticias… Que loco…— apago el Tv sin prestarle mucha atención a la noticia.

— ¿Qué paso esta vez Onii-chan?— Ren salió de la ducha con una toalla que le cubría el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza.

—No nada, un loco homicida que mato a su familia, no me imagino que clase de droga estará tomando, ten cuidado cuando salgas, escuche de que esa nueva droga "Cihuro" de origen Indio se parece mucho a los caramelos de menta que tanto te gustan, hasta tienen un efecto parecido a la menta cuando se comen— ella rodo los ojos y se fue al cuarto sin decirle nada a Naruto, — ¡Solo me preocupo por ti!— grito de modo que ella pudiera escuchar.

— ¡Y yo no como cosas de extraños!— sonrió al recibir la respuesta de Ren.

—Ahora, ¿Me pregunto que estará planeando Galaxy y Flames Instruments? Desde ayer en la tarde anuncio que estaba trabajando en un proyecto con ellos y que de alguna manera afectaría a TG— encendió su Galaxy Cup y empezó a navegar por internet.

La noticia de que Galaxy y Flames Instruments estén trabajando juntos en algo sin duda es algo que revoluciono el mundo digital, ya que es bien sabido que Flames Instruments fue la empresa líder creadora de Twilight Galaxy, y las personas esperaban que cuando Galaxy se independizó de esas empresas jamás volvería a establecer conexión con ellas, pero ahora con esta noticias las redes casi estallan. Según la propia Galaxy y algunos comentarios de los desarrolladores de Flames Instruments, su proyecto estaría listo a mediados de noviembre o a más tardar diciembre, pero aun así Galaxy dijo que su ayuda en ese proyecto no significaría que dejaría a un lado a TG, el cual aun se encuentra en proceso de "Revisión".

Es más, en un hilo que Galaxy publico en el Foro de TG anuncio que una nueva actualización estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y que involucraría la línea después de que los Jugadores lleguen al nivel 10, el cual marcaria una diferencia entre el desarrollo de los servidores así como también el de las facciones. TG a estas alturas ya supero en gran medida a muchos VR existentes, pero actualmente hay una pequeña controversia en el juego, y es con respecto a la Durabilidad de los Equipos, la cual simplemente no lo marca; algunos jugadores especularon de que era un parámetro oculto, pero después de usar, usar, usar y usar las mismas armas estas nunca se dañaron.

No fue hasta ayer en la noche que Galaxy confirmo que aun no había añadido el parámetro de Durabilidad, al igual que todavía no había hecho posible que los Jugadores adquirieran Sub-Clases de forma normal, solo de forma especial tal y como a Naruto le había pasado. Aunque esto último no fue algo intencional, el hilo se colmo de insultos contra Galaxy, aunque claro, muchos Jugadores dedicaron horas enteras en buscar alguna forma de encontrar una Sub-Clase. Galaxy por otro lado prometió que a más tardar dos días subiría una micro-actualización para arreglar ese problema y también el tema de la durabilidad, el cual ella confirmo que sería un dolor de cabeza para muchos Jugadores, en especial para los que trabajaban en granjas ( ***2** ).

También hubo un pequeño cambio en la Página principal de TG, y es la adición de una Tabla de Marcadores, la cual estaba clasificada en varias categorías que compartían un mismo tema: El nivel. Las tablas mostraban los niveles de aquellos Jugadores que habían aceptado que su nombre se hiciera público, y para pesar de Naruto, ahí vio los nombre de 3 de sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban ya en el nivel 8, 1 nivel más arriba que él, lo cual para su gusto era sumamente inconcebible.

Hoy él se comprometió a llegar al nivel 9 para que sus amigos no lo dejaran atrás, sabía que muy, pero que muy pocas personas tenían la capacidad de moler en solitario y en mapas de nivel alto, y de su Gremio solo 2 tenían esa capacidad, ya que hay que tener en cuenta que los Monstruos en TG son muy pero que muy diferentes a los de Royal Wall, y hasta él había notado el cambio. Confiaba que si llegaba al nivel 9 hoy no habría nadie que le quitara el trono de ser el primero en llegar a la Ciudad, y en el camino bien podría ir acumulando Equipos de nivel 10 para actualizarse. Aprovecho ese momento en particular antes de que se le olvide para dejarle un mensaje a Sasuke diciéndole sus planes para que se los pase a sus amigos, ya que no tenía que esperar mucho tiempo antes de poder reunirse de nuevo.

—Onii-chan, ¿Iniciamos sesión?— Ren salió de la habitación vistiendo solo un camisón sin nada debajo.

—Entiendo que estemos en verano y haya mucho calor, pero tampoco es escusa para que andes en esas fachas— cerro el navegador y frunció el ceño al ver a Ren.

— ¿Te gusta? Me lo regalo Lily en el día de mi cumpleaños, nunca lo he podido usar ya que no me quedaba— sin importarle la mirada que le dedicaba Naruto, modelo haciendo una pequeña vuelta.

— ¿Enserio?— entrecerró los ojos viendo que los pliegues del camisón apenas le cubría el trasero.

—Sip— sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Tendré que hablar con tu amiga Lily sobre esos regalos que te da— suspiro y se levanto del sillón para ir a la habitación ignorando olímpicamente las descaradas insinuaciones de Ren.

—Lily me dijo que esto sería infalible… Creo que tendremos que proceder a usar otro plan— maldijo en voz baja mientras hacia una nota mental para hablar con su buena amiga.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

[Notificación del Sistema: Bienvenido de nuevo a Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que disfrute de su aventura]

[Notificación del Sistema: Buenas tardes Jugador [Kurama], ¿Le gustaría poner su nombre en la Tabla de Marcadores?]

Si/No

—No— desplazo de inmediato la notificación, no era momento de estar pensando en eso, —Primera tarea— vio a Ivy ya activa volando alrededor de él y sonrió, —Tengo que subir de nivel teniendo como tarea secundaria aumentar la esencia de Ivy, para eso necesito ir a un mapa con muchos Monstruos, aunque si voy a ese tipo de mapas significara que no ganare mucha Experiencia, pero vale la pena— visualizo la información que había encontrado en la Pagina Oficial de TG en busca de un mapa adecuado y sonrió satisfecho al encontrarla.

Su destino esta vez es un mapa "Poblado" llamado [Bosques de Madera Blanca], los Monstruos que habitan ahí son del tipo humanoide que andan siempre en grupo y que habitan en tribus, y aunque su HP es bajo al ser humanoides, su inteligencia solo es levemente superior a los Monstruos normales. Este tipo de Monstruos sin duda es la perdición de los Jugadores ordinarios, pero para jugadores de Elite y superiores este tipo de mapas sin duda seria una mina de oro.

Es de conocimiento común que las especies humanoides desarrollan su propia cultura, y debido al grado de libertad que ofrece TG no es raro que uno simplemente pueda saquear los campamentos de las tribus y obtener grandes ganancias, aunque claro, las tribus nunca se van a quedar mirando mientras saqueas sus tierras, y como son un poco más inteligentes que las bestias comunes, no dudaran en atacar en grupo para acabar con la amenaza. Aunque había también un beneficio y/o trampa oculta en esas tribus, y es que siempre en una tribu existe una existencia que ocuparía el papel de líder, el cual si Kurama no estaba mal estaría ya al nivel de un Jefe.

El mapa [Bosque de Madera Blanca] se encontraba a un mapas de por medio de distancia del mapa [Valle Jungla], si bien el viaje total le resultaría de más o menos unas 6-7 horas, usando sabiamente los Tele-transportes se ahorraría aproximadamente unas 4 horas, solo tenía que Tele-transportarse al Tele-puerto más cercano a uno de los mapas, luego activar el Tele-puerto de ese mapa para luego volverlo a usar y acercarse más, ya que cuando se activa un Tele-puerto de un mapa en particular, los demás Tele-puertos del mapa también se activan.

Esto sin duda seria de gran ayuda para aquellos que buscaban irse de aventuras a mapas lejanos, aunque no es que haya muchos Jugadores que piensen que eso sea factible. Kurama agradecía mucho a Galaxy ese pequeño detalle sobre lo Tele-puertos, solo tendría que ocuparse de unas cuantas tribus cercanas a un Tele-puerto y estaría casi completamente seguro, y como a estas alturas no había nadie en esta Aldea de Principiantes que tuviera el nivel suficiente como para aventurarse más lejos.

Se Tele-transporto al Tele-puerto más lejano del mapa [Valle Jungla] y empezó su viaje. Y no es porque su destino final era el mapa [Bosque de Madera Blanca] no se detendría a matar a todos esos Monstruos que veía en el camino, estaba prácticamente a medio paso de llegar al nivel 8, aunque ya los Monstruos del mapa [Valle Jungla] no le daban una gran cantidad de Experiencia, aun llenaban su barra alrededor de un 7%, solo que la dificultad de matarlos le tomaba mucho tiempo y era por eso que no se detenía mucho.

Aprovecho y también fue a esos lugares extraños que estaban en el mini mapa para ver si había algo que le llamara la atención; desgraciadamente todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya que en esos lugares solo habían ruinas antiguas sin nada importante, aunque por la alta concentración de Monstruos seria un lugar de interés de para grandes Grupos de Jugadores, pero para un Kurama solitario moler en ese lugar seria igual a cortejar a la muerte, algo que él no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer.

Tardo alrededor de 1 hora y media en llegar al siguiente mapa y sonrió al ver que la posición de los Tele-puertos era muy conveniente. Este nuevo mapa al que llego sí que no le llamo mucho la atención, los monstruos que aquí predominaban eran del tipo canino que preferían viajar en grandes grupos, aunque si bien podría tratar con ellos, las perdidas no compasarían a las ganancias y lo más probable es que al final otra nueva manada de caninos se una y lo pusieran en una situación comprometedora.

Aun así eso no significo que no sacara algo de esos Monstruos, entre las cosas novedosas que obtuvo estaba sus piel, algunos dientes y algo de Cobre, pero ningún equipo. La importancia de los materiales misceláneos todavía no era mucha por la etapa actual del juego, pero cuando los Jugadores empiece a adquirir Sub-Clases esos materiales sufrirán una gran demanda por casi todas las Sub-Clases, si no es que de todas. Lo que dejo a Kurama un poco confundido es que los Jefes que él derroto, ninguno soltó materiales misceláneos, solo Equipos; y no es que se queje ni nada parecido, sino es que como se empezó a interesar en algo como la Alquimia, nunca va a tener materiales de sobra.

Siguiendo el sentido lógico, los Jefes deberían de soltar materiales misceláneos raros que no se puedan conseguir matando Monstruos normales; Kurama también inquirió que los materiales que necesitaban esas Receta de Alquimia provenían de Jefes, pero mientras los Jefes no suelten materiales misceláneos no podría conseguirlos, lo que le haría sufrir una perdida; solo esperaba que Galaxy arreglara ese asunto junto al la Durabilidad de los Equipos. Y otra cosa que noto era que aun cuando fue responsable de tres grandes logros a la hora de matar un Jefe o de limpiar una Mazmorra, todavía no veía huella de accesorios, y viendo el único que tenia, el cual le daba prácticamente una vida extra le hacía dar curiosidad sobre los efectos de otros accesorios.

Pero la probabilidad de que un Jefe suelte un accesorio debe de ser tan ínfima, que ni siquiera Galaxy la incluyo en las probabilidades de Drop, o también existe una posibilidad, y es que al igual que la Durabilidad o de las Sub-Clases, aun no sea posible obtener accesorios por medios normales como lo es matar a un Jefe. Galaxy puede ser la IA más avanzada del mundo con pensamiento humano, pero eso mismo hizo que tuviera un gran defecto, y es que tiende a pensar como un humano y los humano a veces cometen errores, a menos que Galaxy cambien un poco su línea de pensamiento poniéndose en medio de ser una IA y humana podrá hacer que TG sea el juego perfecto.

Con solo ver él como Galaxy redacta los hilos en el Foro las personas ya pueden ver el modo de pensar de Galaxy, y es de una niña prácticamente; el solo hecho de independizarse de los humanos causo que casi hiciera una gran celebración en TG; al capturar al hacker que violo su seguridad lo hizo de manera ostentosa regodeándose de su logro y eso era el modo de actual de un niño que esta por entrar a su fase de rebeldía, o eso es lo que Kurama piensa de ella. Tal vez su programación haga que tenga una pequeña mezcla donde su lado adulto y niño estén casi igualados, teniendo el lado niño dominante, pero como IA Galaxy tiene mucho margen de mejora en comparación con la de un humano normal, y eso debería de ser una ventaja.

El modo de pensamiento primitivo de Galaxy se ve muy bien reflejado en los PNJ y en los Monstruos, ya que ellos solo son una rama que dependen de la programación de Galaxy, aunque ellos al contrario que ella están modificados de acuerdo a las normas de conductas científicas; como dicen los chicos de hoy en día: "Para eso esta Google". Por lo menos el pensamiento de las manadas de Lobos de TG simula muy bien a sus contrapartes reales, solo que claro, siempre hay una ligera laguna la cual muchos Jugadores explotan a la hora de tratar con ellos.

Kurama en particular ha explotado muchas lagunas que el sistema genera involuntariamente, y aunque eso al contrario de aprovechar un error del sistema (Que se castiga con hasta eliminar la cuenta), aprovecharse de lagunas no está muy mal visto por el propio sistema, ya que representa los puntos donde tiene que mejorar pero en si no puede, y para Kurama y muchos Jugadores esto supone una gran ventaja. Los Monstruos de este mapa si tienen sus lagunas en cuanto a la línea de pensamiento grupal, y eso fue lo que ayudo a Kurama a sortear y hasta en el camino matar a casi una manada para luego escapar indemne.

Usando eso a su favor además no tardo en llegar al Tele-puerto y con ese activado lo uso para ir al otro Tele-puerto ubicado al otro lado del Mapa; algo muy curioso que descubrió en ese mapa es que al igual que el mapa [Valle Jungla], tiene un Pueblo, aunque desgraciadamente el destino de Kurama no era precisamente este Pueblo. Una vez que se Tele-transporto al otro Tele-puerto sonrió al ver que solo tenía que correr por 1 hora y media más para llegar a su destino, y si se encontraba con suerte tal vez encontraría con algo bueno en el camino.

Para su pesar, su viaje fue tan tranquilo que no se encontró con ningún Monstruo y ni hablemos de algún Jefe. El mapa [Bosque de Madera Blanca] hacia mucho honor a su nombre, ya que los troncos de los arboles eran de un color pálido mientras que sus hojas eran de un color celeste al igual que el césped del mapa. Lo bueno del mini mapa de la interfaz era que como era una especie de vista satelital, podía ver las estructuras y cerca suyo encontró casi 3 estructuras que se adecuan a las que los Monstruos humanoides usan.

Se movió con mucha cautela ya que tratar con humanoides es un poco más complicado que tratar con Monstruos del tipo manada, mantuvo también a Ivy en el aire para usar su habilidad [Tercer Ojo] al máximo, aunque la vista era un poco mala debido a lo frondoso que era el bosque, pero aun así se podían ver algunos templares de arboles que significaba que algún animal los provocaba. Para Kurama también existía un problema un poco grave, ya que si bien sabia que el tipo de Monstruo de este mapa era del tipo humanoide, la pagina no decía el nombre del Monstruo o su forma, lo que ponía a Kurama en una pequeña desventaja táctica.

— **¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Ivy descubrió algo!—** recibió el mensaje mental de Ivy y se fijo a donde ella miraba.

—Excelente trabajo Ivy— alabo a su querida mascota.

— **¡Ivy siempre estará feliz de complacer al Amo!—** la respuesta de Ivy fue aun más entusiasta.

Lo que Ivy había captado eran los Monstruos humanoides aparentemente nativos de este lugar, y parecían ser una mezcla entre enanos y jabalíes, o para ser más concretos unos Orcos en miniatura. Su tamaño no pasaba de 1,20 metros y sus rasgo más distintivo eran unos colmillos que salían de la comisura de sus bocas como los de un jabalí, además claro de la cantidad anormal de pelo en todo su cuerpo. El número para alegría de Kurama ascendía a solo 4, por lo que podría tratar con ellos fácilmente sin que ninguno escapara, si es que su inteligencia no fuese tan elevada.

[Gorfg Explorador] (Monstruo ordinario)  
Nivel: 7  
HP: 350/350  
Ataque: 20-30  
DEF: 15

[Gorfg Guerrero] (Monstruo Ordinario)  
Nivel: 8  
HP: 500/500  
Ataque: 45-60  
DEF: 21

—Con que estos son los nativos de este mapa, he de decir que me compase mucho— asintió satisfecho al ver a sus futuras presas.

Le ordeno a Ivy que siguiera en el aire al pendiente de otro grupo de [Gorfg] y sin dudar ni un segundo fue a atacar a ese grupo compuesto por 3 exploradores y 2 guerreros. Entro en modo [Sigilo] acercándose a uno de los Exploradores, los cuales para él tienen un índice de peligrosidad más elevada que los Guerreros por su velocidad innata, así que decidió que esos serian los primero que eliminaría. Se acerco a su espalda y sin contemplar más lo ataco con [Emboscada] quitándole casi el 20% de la vida.

Esta acción inevitablemente alerto al resto del grupo, pero al ver que se trataba de una sola persona sonrieron con confianza y hasta con burla. Kurama se sorprendió al ver este comportamiento tan humano de estos Monstruos, la inteligencia que poseían sí que era elevada. Pero esa inteligencia que los hacía verse con confianza frente a un solo rival desconocido seria su perdición, Kurama había aprendido que nunca se debía que subestimar a un oponente, ya que hasta el insecto más pequeño puede ser mortal para un elefante.

Los movimientos de contraataque de los humanoides no tardaron en aparecer, y para impedir que su presa se alejara, Kurama uso [Filo del Ladrón] y lo dejo [Aturdido] y antes de que se le acabara el tiempo le vació su set de Habilidades bajándole un poco más la vida al Monstruo. Gracias a su avanzada inteligencia el Monstruo se sintió amenazado por Kurama y retrocedió junto a sus compañeros para preparar un contraataque, lo que no conto fue que Kurama no lo dejaría ir así como así y usando su agilidad como Ladrón logro cortarle el paso y atacarlo un par de veces más sacándole casi el total de vida restante.

El resto de los compañeros del Monstruo se sintieron al fin amenazado por este humano y procedieron a atacar con más seriedad, para su sorpresa las Habilidades de esquive de Kurama sobrepasaron sus capacidades por lo que todos sus ataques fueron una falla total. Le tomo a Kurama un par de minutos matar al Monstruo que había herido y concentro su atención en uno de los dos exploradores restantes, pero ahora como tenía que estar concentrado en esquivar a los compañeros de este, el proceso de eliminación se hizo más despacio.

Aun así tardo 10 minutos en matar a los 2 exploradores y un poco más de 15 minutos en matar a los guerreros, aunque el ultimo lo tuvo que perseguir un poco ya que al verse superado comprendió que no podría ganar y decidió huir, lástima que su velocidad fue muchas veces menor que la de Kurama. El botín soltado por estos [Gorfg] fue absolutamente insignificante, ni siquiera con los 5 juntos junto 50 de cobre, pero lo que atrajo un poco más su atención fueron los materiales misceláneos que soltaron, unos mechones de pelo y un par de sus colmillos, y Kurama como buen alquimista guardo esos materiales para esperar a conseguir a un Investigador.

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, has nivelado al nivel 8, ganas 5 puntos de estadísticas]

—Bien, ya cuento con un nivel más, con otro más y habré cumplido con la cuota del día— vio las estadísticas y decidió hacer algo impensable para un Asesino, asigno 2 puntos a CON, 2 a INT y el restante a ESP; si lo que leyó en la página oficial era cierto, esa inversión sería beneficiosa en el futuro.

— **¿Amo?—** vio la silueta de Ivy descender y ver con anhelo a los cadáveres que no tardarían mucho en desaparecer.

—Adelante, ya coseche lo que iba a agarrar de ellos— le dio el visto bueno e Ivy sin contemplación se dispuso a absorberlos.

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, su [Murciélago Gris] ha absorbido la esencia de un [Gorfg Explorador] y su conteo aumenta en +1]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, su [Murciélago Gris] ha absorbido la esencia de un [Gorfg Guerrero] y su conteo aumenta en +1]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, su [Murciélago Gris] ha absorbido la esencia de un [Gorfg Explorador] y su conteo aumenta en +1]

—Oh, buen trabajo— le acaricio la cabeza satisfecho, fue una sorpresa que la Habilidad se activara 3 veces en tan poco tiempo, con eso su recuento sube a 28 si tomamos en cuenta las esencias que absorbió en el camino.

— **¡Ivy está feliz de satisfacer al Amo!—** aleteo con alegría alrededor de Kurama.

—Sigamos con nuestro destino final entonces— con limpiar una tribu de estos Monstruos ya tendría suficientes beneficios de este viaje.

La base de la tribu ya no se encontraba muy lejos de su posición, así que los escuadrones que se encontró en el camino solo ascendieron a 3 en número, lo cual además de ayudarle a subir casi un 35% en su barra de experiencia, también les proporciono a Kurama un buen suministro de materiales que cualquier otro Jugador solo vendería a los PNJ, pero para Kurama esos materiales eran tesoros ocultos que esperaban ser desempolvados; pero la mayor ganancia de todas fue que el numero de esencia de Ivy volvió a subir en 1 y llego a 29, si continuaba al ritmo al que iba muy seguramente el numero de esencia llegaría a más de 35 en esta sola aventura.

—Es más grande que el modelo en la presentación— escondido entre unos matorrales pudo apreciar la estructura de la tribu [Gorfg].

Su tamaño vendría siendo la mitad de un Pueblo humano, y sus estructuras estaban principalmente construidas usando madera y hojas de una manera primitiva, y al contrario de lo que Kurama pensaba, los habitantes de esa tribu no solo se trataban de [Gorfg] guerreros como en Juegos normales, sino que también habían niños Gorfg y hombres Gorfg, así como también su contraparte mujeres que solo tenían menos pelo y sus colmillos eran menos prominentes. Este descubrimiento sí que asombro mucho a Kurama, y viendo que el numero de [Gorfg] guerreros era de apenas 3 a simple vista, los que él elimino durante su camino hacia aquí debieron ser el escuadrón de buscar comida.

¿Quién iba a pensar que TG desarrollaría tanto a los Monstruos humanoides como que para que también formaran poblados? Desgraciadamente para ellos, Kurama había puestos sus ojos en esa tribu y estaba dispuesto a realizar una masacre para que de esa forma sus beneficios suban. Los [Gorfg] restantes ya estaban a la vista, y por lo visto no habían más presentes en la tribu, por lo que a lo mucho Kurama tardaría unos 10 minutos en eliminarlos y no creía que los otros Gorfg se alzaran a atacarlo al ver que había eliminado a sus guerreros.

Con ese pensamiento fue a la acción; le ordeno a Ivy que se mantuviera en el aire para avisarle de algún contratiempo y sin más entro en modo [Sigilo]. Aprovecho que uno de los guerreros se había alejado un poco al hacer una ronda y en menos de dos segundos descargo todo su set de Habilidades dejándolo en un estado grave. Después de que pasara el tiempo de [Aturdido] y que él [Gorfg] recuperara sus sentidos se dio de cuenta de que estaba bajo ataque y lanzo un grito para alertar a sus compañeros, así que antes de que sus compañeros llegaran, Kurama tenía que al menos quitarle el 80% de la vida.

Con lo que él no contaba y que lo beneficio mucho fue que el tiempo de respuesta de los otros Gorfg fue extremadamente lenta, y aprovechando que no tenía que estar al pendiente del ataque de más de 2 [Gorfg] le facilito eliminar este Monstruo antes de que los otros llegaran. Para cuando los refuerzos llegaron ya Kurama había dado el golpe final y el cadáver del [Gorfg] cayó al suelo, vio a los otros 2 [Gorfg] y le dedico una sonrisa sádica antes de centrar sus ataques en esos dos. Debido al pequeño caos tardo un poco más de 8 minutos en matar a ambos y después de recoger el botín fue a la entrada de la Tribu.

—Sin duda, este nivel de civilización esta a nivel de nuestra época en tribus— se paro justo en la entrada de la tribu atrayendo las miradas de todos sus habitantes.

Estos Gorfg siempre habían estado bajo la protección de su escuadrón de guerreros y nunca habían visto a un ser de una especie diferente y hasta había crecido con historias sobre seres humanoides sin pelo que los atormentaban en el pasado, así que la llegada de Kurama a la tribu sin duda atrajo su atención. Muchos se preguntaban el motivo del porque estaba ese ser ahí, mientras que otros, que lo reconocieron casi al momento, estaban aterrados casi al máximo y se quedaron estáticos preguntándose donde estaban su escuadrón de guardias y porque habían dejado pasar a ese demonio.

—Este sin duda es un buen lugar, lástima que tenga que desaparecer— su pose relajada empezó a emitir un profundo instinto asesino que aterro a los Gorfg civiles.

— ¡GROOOAAAR!— al escuchar ese grito todos los Gorfg se apresuraron a entrar a sus casas. Desde el fondo, en una casa un poco más grande que la de los Gorfg normales salió un Gorfg un poco más grande y musculoso que el resto, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices y un aura de sangre que daba que contar de su vida, —Tú… Humano… Miserable— hablando entrecortadamente en el idioma humano, el enorme Gorfg miro a Kurama con enojo y saco una cimitarra de su espalda.

[Guam, Jefe de la Tribu Guamt] (Verde/Bronce)  
Nivel: 11  
HP: 650/650  
Ataque: 81-110  
DEF: 26

—Excelente, un Jefe que soltara Equipo de nivel 10, aunque es de Bronce, pero al menos me servirá— no se inmuto por la presencia y amenaza del líder Gorfg y se preparo para atacar.

— ¡Morir!— blandiendo la cimitarra como si fuera un arma de 2 manos se abalanzo contra Kurama.

—Idiota— uso de inmediato [Filo del Ladrón] dejando aturdido al Jefe.

Uso sabiamente esos 2 segundos y se movió a la espalda del Jefe para atacarlo con una [Emboscada], se retiro moviendo su cuerpo un poco hacia abajo evitando el tajo de la cimitarra, aunque esa arma se veía bastante buena y tenía un muy fuerte ataque, en manos de ese Jefe era como darle un martillo a un bebé, el Jefe ni siquiera sabía cómo blandirla y ni mucho menos conocía alguna técnica, por algo era la falta de Habilidades, lo que le daba un leve respiro a Kurama; sabía que si no fuera por esa cimitarra, ese Jefe sería sumamente fácil de matar, al parecer el dios de la inteligencia no beneficio mucho a esta raza humanoide.

La salida de su líder a defenderlos subió mucho la moral de estos Gorfg, conocían mucho la fortaleza de su líder y de historias contadas por lo guardias sabían que su líder había destruido con éxito a otras tres tribus de Gorfg; pero al ver que no solo su líder estaba perdiendo contra ese humano, sino que estaba perdiendo por un amplio margen hizo que su moral disminuyera aun más, lástima que la única salida de la tribu estaba justo pasando por donde Kurama y Guam estaban peleando, y su fuerza era demasiada poca como para pasar a través de esas murallas que tanto esfuerzo le había tomado a sus constructores construir.

La batalla contra el Jefe fue avanzando poco a poco y Kurama ni siquiera se esforzaba mucho, solo tenía que esquivar las estocadas y tajos además de un ocasional golpe de parte de este Jefe para poder derrotarlo, como mucho determino que le tomaría unos 10 a 15 minutos derrotarlo, y eso si se tardaba un poco más de la cuenta. Usando a Ivy en el aire se aseguro de que nadie de la tribu escapara, ellos serian muy buena comida para Ivy, ya que el sistema los seguía considerando Monstruos a pesar de su bajo nivel y poder de batalla.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has matado a un [Guam, Jefe de la Tribu Guamt], obtienes un total de 8.938 puntos de Experiencia]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, has conquistado una Tribu de nivel 3 ¿Quieres gobernarla o destruirla?]

— ¿Eh?— esa repentina pregunta del servidor hizo que Kurama se olvidara momentáneamente del botín, —Deseo destruirla— después investigaría un poco más esa otra opción, y si era lo que creía que era, entonces no gobernaría en una tribu tan pobre como esta.

Aunque Royal Wall no tenía ese sistema, si había escuchado de otros Juegos que si lo tenían, y básicamente era que tomabas las riendas del desarrollo de una comunidad y podrías explotarlos a como tú quieras, aunque claro, manteniendo su límite; era como convertirse en un líder y los miembros de la tribu son los ciudadanos. A Kurama le parecía increíble que TG también implementara esa mecánica, y sin duda debido a los planes que tenía en mente a futuro la explotaría al máximo, conquistar una pequeña civilización sería demasiado ventajoso para sus planes.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has elegido Destruir la Tribu, mata a todos los miembros de la Tribu para recibir las recompensas]

[Matar a los miembros de la Tribu Guamt] (Clasificación: D): Mata a todos los miembros de la Tribu Guamt para poder borrarla del mapa y dejarla sin posibilidades de renacer.  
Requisitos: Matar Gorfg 0/69.  
Recompensa: 20.000 Puntos de Experiencia, Botín del líder, [Mapa Desconocido]  
Duración: 30 minutos.

—Es hora de que comience la masacre. No te comas ningún cadáver hasta que termine Ivy— vio las miradas temerosas de los Gorfg y sin dudar los empezó a cosechar ( ***3** ).

El caos reino en la tribu, los Gorfg indefensos corrían para escapar de las garras del segador de sus vidas, más y más Gorfg morían en manos de Kurama cada minuto, debido a que eran civiles que no tenían fuerza de combate, sus estadísticas solo eran superiores a las de los humanos normales por su físico fornido por su raza, pero por otras cosas no eran oponentes para Kurama y su daga. Uso [Filo de Sangre] adecuadamente haciendo que su baile sangriento reclamara más vidas sin diferenciar entre hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos, todos morían a manos de Kurama. Poco a poco los gritos en la tribu fueron cesando hasta que todo quedo en paz y tranquilidad y el suelo adornado por un montón de cadáveres.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la Búsqueda [Matar a los miembros de la Tribu Guamt], recibes 20.000 Puntos de Experiencia, el botín del líder Guam y un (Mapa Desconocido)]

[Mapa Desconocido]: Revela la ubicación de un tesoro. Sigue las indicaciones y desvela el misterio tras este mapa.

— ¿Abismo de los Lamentos? No hay un mapa con ese nombre en esta zona, debe de aparecer cuando nos vayamos a las Ciudades Principales— el [Mapa Desconocido] es igual al mapa de la interfaz, solo que solo muestra un lugar en especifico y un punto donde debería de estar el tesoro, —Así que ahora no es momentos de preocuparnos, puedes comer Ivy— le hizo señas e Ivy con una aptitud feliz no escatimo y empezó a devorar los cadáveres.

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, su [Murciélago Gris] ha absorbido la esencia de un [Gorfg] y su conteo aumenta en +1]

— **¡Amo lo logre!** — después de comer alrededor de 5 cadáveres, una notificación apareció frente a Kurama junto al llamado de Ivy.

— ¿Eh? ¿Evolucionaste?— vio a Ivy, que había empezado a brillar, cambiar un poco de forma; su cuerpo se hizo un poco más robusto y sus alas se alargaron un poco más, al terminar de brillar Kurama vio que a Ivy le había "Crecido" una especie de armadura.

[Murciélago Gris (Ivy)] (Azul/Plata)  
Nivel: 1  
HP: 1/1  
Ataque: 1-1  
DEF: 1  
Habilidades: [Chupa-esencia], [Tercer Ojo], [Lealtad del Caído], [Sónico].

[Sónico] (Pasiva): Mediante el control del aire y de la maestría en el vuelo, el [Murciélago Gris] puede alcanzar velocidades solo inferiores a la Velocidad del Sonido en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Ahora es de Rango Azul? Además de que esta nueva Habilidad no le veo mucha utilidad en estos momentos— frunció el ceño al leer la descripción de la nueva Habilidad de Ivy.

— **Amo, mientras más evolucione, más Habilidades ganare, tal vez obtenga otra Habilidad que complemente esa** — las palabras de Ivy lo dejaron pensando durante unos momentos, hasta que…

—Un momento, ¿Desde cuándo creciste?— aunque imperceptible para cualquiera, la voz antes infantil de Ivy cambio a una un poco más madura.

— **Creo que eso se debe a que evolucione Amo—** los ojos de Kurama se iluminaron de inmediato por la impresión.

— ¡Eso es increíble! Entonces…— un ligero pitido le informo que había recibido una solicitud para una Video Llamada, y el único, o la única que tenía esa autoridad es Moon Lake.

— _ **Señor Kurama, perdón que lo moleste, pero es que tengo a alguien a quien presentarle y va a ser muy beneficioso para usted**_ — la imagen de Lake apareció frente a Kurama y explico su intromisión.

— ¿Qué ten importante es? Estoy en un asunto que también considero importante— en lo que respecta a Kurama, prefería comprender más a Ivy antes de hacer otra cosa, pero conociendo la personalidad de Lake, era raro que llamara para una cosa absurda.

— _ **No sé si recordara a Shion Moore, pues da la casualidad que éramos amigas y me comento sobre su relación**_ — la mención de ese nombre le trajo recuerdos, aunque algo locos, un poco agradables a Kurama.

—Entiendo, si, si la conozco, pero ¿En qué me afecta eso?— __un mar de recuerdos le llegaron a Kurama en ese momento al pensar más a fondo.

Shion había sido una chica con la que se había encaprichado cuando apenas tenía 13 años, y como un Joven Maestro de una gran empresa no tuvo que decir más de dos palabras para después tenerla en su cama; en concreto esa había sido la segunda chica con la que Kurama había estado y hasta habían salido durante unos meses. La situación económica de Shion para ese momento era muy desastrosa, por lo que con la ayuda de Kurama su familia pudo salir adelante y salir de todas sus deudas, en pocas palabras la familia de Shion le debía mucho a Kurama.

Solo que debido a eso, Shion había jurado servirlo o algo por el estilo durante toda la vida y ser madre de sus hijos, solo que como aun eran muy jóvenes para ese tiempo los pensamientos de Kurama no fueron tan profundos y no considero mucho esa promesa de Shion y a la final como buen niño caprichoso termino dejando a Shion e irse con otra. Lo que no considero era que Shion lo seguía molestando a pesar de que prácticamente le había amenazado a su madre frente a ella; menos mal que después de unos pocos meses dejo de saber de ella hasta el día de hoy, y era raro que deseaba verlo, ya que lo debería de odiar hasta en lo más profundo de su alma… O eso pensaba, era muy joven e inexperto en esa época.

— _ **Investigue sobre ella y ella misma me lo comento, su padre por azares del destino se convirtió en Jefe de la CIA y usando sus conexiones hizo que su madre se convirtiera en un agente de alto rango en la FBI, pensé que si te aprovechas del afecto que todavía te tiene puedas tener un excelente respaldo—**_ Kurama no pudo evitar embozar una gran sonrisa, le encantaba el modo de pensar de Lake, y al parecer bajo sus propios medios comprendía los planes de Kurama.

—Excelente, sinceramente excelente, lo hiciste muy bien Lake, ahora… ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS PASA AHORA?!— un nuevo pitido sonó esta vez pero informándole que alguien lo llamaba desde el mundo real, y la única persona que podría ser es Ren, —Lo siento Lake, pospón la reunión con Shion para dentro de un rato, me llaman del mundo real— cerro la Video Llamada y se apresuro a cerrar sesión para saber lo que Ren quería.

[Notificación del Sistema: Gracias por jugar Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que vuelva pronto]

— ¿Onii-chan? ¿Despertaste?— apenas salió de TG escucho la voz de Ren.

—Estaba en algo importante Ren, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— noto la mirada preocupada de Ren y creyó que algo andaba mal.

—Hay un tal Sasuke Uchiha en la puerta, dice que te conoce— de un salto Naruto se levanto de la cama e ignorando el llamado de Ren fue directo hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Sasuke…— vio que efectivamente estaba su buen amigo detrás de la puerta.

—Naruto… Linda pocilga en la que vives— dijo mirando con burla el apartamento.

—Si crees que es una pocilga vete, o si no solo entra de una vez, ¿Me imagino que no vendrás solo de visita?— le hablo con frialdad, aunque su intención la carecía.

—Tienes razón, no desperdiciaría mi tiempo solo para hacerte una visita— sin esperar a que Naruto le permitiera la entrada paso sin más, —Por cierto, es linda tu nueva puta, es raro que la metas a vivir contigo— vio de reojo a Naruto refiriéndose claramente a Ren.

—Vuelves a decirle "Puta" a Ren y te vuelo los dientes de tu hermosa sonrisa— ahora si su expresión se volvió fría.

—Perdón pues, en lo que yo recuerde no pasaba dos días antes de que tuvieras otro juguete en la mano, pero creo que hasta la escoria de la escoria puede cambiar— paso sin miramientos hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

— ¿A qué viniste? Tengo un posible juguete que me dará un contacto con la CIA esperándome— los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco antes de sonreír, algo muy raro en él.

—Digamos… Vengo a hablarte de TG— el ambiente en la sala dio un giro de 90º.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Un paso completado.**

 **Bueno, hoy no voy a comentar mucho los sucesos ocurridos en este cap, se los dejo a ustedes para que los analicen. De primeras tenemos las noticias, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué puse esas noticias? Bueno, es para que vean la crueldad con la que los Personajes van a actuar, y si se van a caps anteriores verán una escena de Cresent Moon amenazando a un espía, y ese es el resultado de la amenaza (xD). Aunque como soy quien soy, no soy de esos que se centran mucho en personajes secundarios, así que van a ser raras las escenas de otros personajes interactuando con terceros.**

 **Kurama inicia su aventura para subir de nivel debido a la presión que tiene, y no es que los demás le pongan presión, sino es que el mismo se la pone, está acostumbrado a estar en la cima y ver que otros lo superen no le da mucha alegría que digamos, aunque van a ver varios jugadores que si no se pone las pilas va a ser superado y muy feo. Los de Bijū van a estar con el perfil bajo hasta dentro de mucho pero poco (Mucho en los capítulos pero poco en la historia en sí).**

 **Para los que se extrañaban el porqué Cresent Moon no contactaba a Kurama para preguntarle si fue él el que limpio la mazmorra en Experto, ahí está la respuesta, y además, ya Lake le debió de haber hecho el comentario (xD. La siguiente miembro del harén de Naruto casi entro en escena, y me temo que le daré a Shion una personalidad un poco loca, Naruto en el pasado le dio dos impresiones completamente distintas y esos dos lados dentro de ella pelean constantemente haciéndole como es, pero de todos modos para el prox cap se verá mejor. Con respecto a Sasuke, lo verán después. No nombre nada sobre las tribus, voy a dejar que ustedes lo analicen. Sin más que decir, nos leemos en otra ocasión. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Armas y marcas totalmente ficticias, el periodo en que transcurre la historia es en el futuro, por lo que es obvio que habrá armas más "Futuristicas".**

 ***2: Farmean, si no están familiarizados con el termino, no sé que hacen leyendo esta historia.**

 ***3: Como el dios de la muerte, ahí to' pro (xD).**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	17. Un Paso Completado

**Muy bien, vámonos a lo que importa… Sinceramente no sé en donde tengo la cabeza, yo juraba y perjuraba que ya había actualizado, pero justo cuando me reviso el documento me encuentro que las notas de autor no estaban escritas, y yo nunca actualizo sin poner notas de autor… Pido disculpas, esta semana ha sido un come-cabezas y simplemente se me paso esta, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Ahora con las noticias, se acerca el inicio de mi vida universitaria, pero como están las cosas aquí en Venezuela no espero demasiado (xD), más cuando siempre fui de esos que no estudiaba y aun así pasaba (e.e). Las cosas son así, no esperen que porque Kurama haya sido famoso en el pasado su influencia siga ejerciendo hoy en día (en la historia), ya verán porque en este capítulo. Sobre el OP y el EDN, ya los tengo escritos, solo que no en esta computadora, tengo que recuperar el portátil de las manos de mi madre antes de traérselos (xD). Ahora sí, no los entretengo más y que disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **bladetri** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **Psycho Hell** **y a** **El Destripador65** **, e insto a los lectores fantasmas a dejar su Review, cualquier ayuda siempre es bienvenida, más si presentan sus personajes propios.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capitulo 15: Un paso Completado.**

Ninguno de los dos hablo ni siquiera una palabra, Naruto porque no comprendía muy bien a lo que Sasuke quería llegar, y este último se estaba burlando de la expresión que tenía Naruto. La puerta de la habitación se abrió llamando la atención de ambos, vieron a una Ren que ya se había vestido de manera más presentable con un conjunto de andar en el hogar. Sasuke le volvió a sonreír a Naruto burlándose de Ren pero no dijo más hasta que ella al notar que los dos la veían, se sonrojo y se sentó en el sillón grande con la cabeza gacha.

—Bien Sasuke, habla lo que tengas que hablar—se sentó al lado de Ren ignorando las burlas de Sasuke.

—Estoy más que feliz, tanto dulce me empalaga— no podía evitarlo, Naruto en el pasado se burlaba mucho de sus relaciones y ahora que veía que su amigo al fin había recapacitado, no es que él lo haya hecho aun, no podía evitar vengarse de lo que paso en el pasado. Innovar

—Menos tonterías ¿Quieres?— frunció aun más el ceño por sus burlas.

—Bueno...— su expresión dio un giro de 180º, de burlón a serio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, — ¿Qué carajos has estado haciendo en TG?— esa pregunta descoloco a Naruto, — ¿Es que quieres que tu Tío Nagato te encuentre?— aun seguía sin comprender, pero la mención de ese nombre le hizo fruncir el ceño inconscientemente.

— ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? No he hecho nada muy llama...— se detuvo inmediatamente cuando le vino algo a la cabeza.

—Exacto, Cresent Moon es un personaje muy famoso en el mundo de los Video Juegos tanto virtuales como de Realidad Virtual, ha estado en innumerables juegos y ha construido uno de los 20 Gremios Supremos existentes en todo el mundo de los Juegos en Línea llamado Rabbit Moon; ocupo el lugar número 12 en la Lista Shooting Star, siendo la más débil de todos los Jugadores que superaron el 100% de Nivel de Habilidad; en la última encuesta ocupo el lugar 15 de entre los 52 jugadores que superaron el 100% de Nivel de Habilidad en los Juegos en general. Y resulta que un mísero Jugador "Ordinario" del que nunca ha escuchado y que perdió su nombre ( ***1** ) le llamo la atención— en un instante le resumió la vida de Cresent Moon.

—Ya sabía que esa mujer es peligrosa— en ese momento le dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

La primera impresión que le dio Cresent Moon a Naruto no es que fue muy buena que digamos, ella era del tipo que a veces andaba con rodeos y de un momento a otro era tan directa como una flecha. Su capacidad de pensar las cosas fue el motivo del porque Naruto había decido cortar relaciones con ella; él estaba seguro que si seguía viéndose con Moon de un momento a otro bajo los juegos de esa mujer iba a terminar derramando toda la sopa ( ***2** ), y si lo hacía, conociendo el tipo de mujer que Moon era, lo más seguro es que lo usaría en su contra.

—Y por no nombrar que la verdadera identidad de Cresent Moon es Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, que con solo 23 años de edad es la cabeza de las empresas Instrument Flame, la empresa líder en el desarrollo de equipos electrónicos en todo el mundo, además de ser la principal responsable de desarrollar la IA llamada Galaxy. Su sola persona es tan importante que hasta el presidente de EEUU y de China tienen que tratarla con sumo respeto, comparada con ella, tu Tío Nagato es solo un niño que apenas aprendió a caminar— Sasuke frunció el ceño para dar testimonio de lo precaria que es la situación.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ascendió al poder a la tierna edad de 19 años, muchos dudaban de su capacidad de dirigir la empresa tecnológica más famosa del mundo, pero todos tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras cuando las ventas de la empresa subieron un gran 10% gracias a las ideas de esta joven dama. Pero junto a esa tierna carita de no ser capaz de matar ni a una mosca se oculta un demonio que busca carne fresca. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki es conocida por el circulo de las grandes empresas como la "Súcubo Sádica", y esto se debe a que esta mujer tiene un pasatiempo muy peculiar que ha hecho sudar frio a muchos hombres y mujeres.

Sin importar si es hombre o mujer, si a Kaguya le llama la atención terminaran en su cama, y si se termina cansando de él o ella, simplemente los deshecha como si fueran basura. En el mejor de los casos Kaguya los torturara usando medios extraños durante un par de semanas hasta que pierda el interés, y en el peor de los casos… Solo digamos que los pacientes con necesidad de órganos no tendrán que esperar mucho. Muchos de los actos de Kaguya son boletos directos a la cárcel, pero sorprendentemente no ha habido pruebas contundentes que la culparan, y los testigos nunca hablan y al día siguiente desaparecen misteriosamente. En resumen, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki es alguien con la que no se debería jugar para nada.

—Tuve algunos roces con esa mujer, y hasta mando a unos cuantos espías a saber de mi, pero me asegure de perderlos— la personalidad de Kaguya le vino a la mente causando que su dolor de cabeza creciera un poco más, —Para ella solo soy un nuevo juguete, y me temo que hasta que no descubra mi verdadera identidad o mi nombre no se quedara tranquila— soltó un largo suspiro para tratar de aligerar su estrés.

—Pero para tu salvación, use casi todos mis contactos tanto en el inframundo como los legales y logre borrar tu nombre de los registros de los Juegos en Línea, a menos que ella hable directamente con alguien que recuerde directamente tu nombre o ella misma recuerde, aunque lo dudo, o cuando establezcas Bijū estas a salvo de que se averigüe tu verdadera identidad— la expresión de Naruto se relajo significativamente.

—Tendré cuidado en el futuro, aunque aun así sus esfuerzos de averiguar quién soy no se van a apaciguar— se le vino a la mente cierta chica pero de inmediato negó, se veía que su lealtad es demasiado grande.

—Pasando a otro tema...— Naruto miro mal a Sasuke por su "Gran" preocupación, este ultimo obviamente lo ignoro y siguió hablando, —Llegan grandes cambios a TG, tales son los cambios que hasta nosotros estamos preocupados de lo que va a pasar— junto sus dedos y se apoyo su barbilla en ellos.

Los cambios en TG son cada vez más comunes, ya que como el Juego aun está en su fase de desarrollo, Galaxy mejora y añade cosas a cada momento esperando que su Juego pase a mejor. El hecho de que no haya hecho ninguna actualización grande es signo de que se acerca algo sumamente enorme. Sasuke es heredero de una de las empresas principales que ayudaron a desarrollar TG, por lo que Galaxy, a pesar de haberse independizado, aun mantiene comunicación con ellos, así que no es raro que Sasuke sepa más cosas que la gente común.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— nuevamente Naruto se sintió preocupado.

—Galaxy se está volviendo loca, según el último adelanto planea hacer TG una segunda vida para los humanos— aunque la expresión de Sasuke se había vuelto antiestética, Naruto no comprendió lo que quiso decir.

—Pero, ¿No es lo que Galaxy busca? Volver TG una segunda vida para los humanos sería un gran salto en la industria de los Videojuegos de Realidad Virtual— hablo con mucha lógica.

Aunque la industria de la Realidad Virtual ya se había generalizado por todo el mundo, las grandes empresas no la han puesto en sus ojos ya que no ha habido ningún programa que haya demostrado su valía en lo que respecta al comercio. Si bien es cierto que muchos Juegos de Realidad Virtual para subsistir introdujeron monedas que se compra con dinero real, las ganancias solo se limitaban a la empresa que creó el Juego haciendo que otras empresas no prestaran atención al desarrollo del mismo por las faltas de oportunidades.

Pero TG es distinto, si bien las ganancias aun irían a las empresas que crearon el Juego, el mismo Juegos había abierto muchas oportunidades de que otras empresas ajenas al mundo de los Video Juegos invirtieran en ellas. Entre esas oportunidades está invertir en Jugadores Expertos para que hagan de modelo de esa empresa, invertir en un Gremio para vender las Monedas de Oro cuando se abriera la conversión y hasta podrían vender objetos raros en dinero real; TG al contrario de otros Juegos ha facilitado esas transacciones al vincular directamente una cuenta bancaria a la cuenta de usuario.

Y además de algo que diferencia a TG de otros grandes Juegos RV, y es que TG está administrado exclusivamente por una IA cuyo único objetivo es mejorar más el Juego, bienes materiales como el dinero ni siquiera la conmoverían, es más, haría que las oportunidades de ganar dinero por medio de TG crecieran solo para que TG fuera más concurrido; aunque claro, bajo la mente fría de Galaxy no haría nada que se saliera de los limites. Este solo hecho ha causado que muchas empresas ajenas de los Juegos RV hayan puesto sus ojos en TG en espera para invertir en él y ganar más dinero ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que hacer que TG fuera como una segunda vida para los humanos?

—No creo que no hayas visto a través de esa acción Naruto, como ex heredero de una gran empresa debes de conocer las consecuencias de hacer eso— esa declaración hizo que Naruto parpadeara un par de veces, —Si Galaxy hace eso, y sin duda que lo hará, las consecuencias a corto y mediano plazo serian desastrosas, muchas personas perderían sus empleos y sobre todo las personas en el área del entretenimiento, ya que las personas dejarían de ir a esas áreas puesto a que la RV ha demostrado mucho potencial, sobre todo en el área del Cine y programas televisivos. Los productores, maquilladores, equipo de producción por decir pocos perderían sus empleos al no tener trabajo que hacer; sería una catástrofe a nivel mundial, millones de personas sin empleo causaría aun más consecuencias como el aumento del índice de crímenes entre otras causas— la expresión de Naruto había cambiado a como si hubiera comido un insecto amargo, —Aunque claro, también si Galaxy hace eso abriría muchas puertas de posibilidades, pero eso ya seria cuando TG se estabilice, y sabemos que está lejos de hacerlo, Galaxy sigue metiendo mejoras, cambiando y hasta eliminando cosas; ¿Puedes creer que según encuestas el empleo que será mejor pagado será el de Jugador Profesional? Para muchos expertos esto es inconcebible; pero poco podemos hacer, Galaxy es independiente de los humanos y puede hacer lo que ella quiera con TG, ya ni siquiera podemos cerrar los servidores para mantenimiento, y de destruirlos ya está fuera de cuestión, no con Galaxy teniendo un respaldo de todo en la nube— la cara de Sasuke se había vuelto pálida y sus ojos perdieron un poco el enfoque.

—En estas situaciones agradezco no tener nada que ver con ese mundo, ni siquiera puedo adivinar el nivel de estrés que ustedes deben de estar pasando—miro con compasión a su viejo amigo.

—Creo que ya me desahogue, me voy que ya mi padre debe de estar preguntado sobre mi paradero— calmo su respiración y se levanto dispuesto a irse.

—Te acompaño a la puerta— al menos podía hacer eso, el mundo al que pertenecía Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con él.

—Por cierto, toma…— de improvisto saco una tarjeta bancaria y se la lanzo a Naruto.

—Esto…— noto el logotipo de uno de los bancos internacionales privados en ella.

—Utakata me pidió que te la diera, dentro hay 500.000 dólares, y como es una Tarjeta de Debito el dinero no está muy filtrado. Y te felicito por no gastar el dinero de la tarjeta de crédito que te di, mi padre la descubrió y al ver los sitios donde se uso sospecho un poco, menos mal que pude inventarle una excusa— pero Naruto había dejado de escuchar cuando Sasuke dijo el numero "500.000 dólares", aunque era cierto que en el pasado eso no había sido más que un cambio de bolsillo para él, pero ahora esa cifra era astronómica para él, —Usa ese dinero para comprar un mejor lugar para vivir, este edificio esta que se derrumba; y no te preocupes por el dinero, paso por un buen numero de manos haciéndolo inrrastreable; Utakata también le pidió ayuda a Fū para conseguirlo, así que no está muy limpio tampoco— embozo una sonrisa burlona.

—Gracias Sasuke, en verdad muchas gracias— guardo la tarjeta con mucho cuidado para no dañarla.

—Ni que lo digas, pero eso sí, apresúrate para llegar al nivel 10, según lo último que escuche, ya el viejo Roshi está casi a la mitad del nivel 9, así que no te quedes atrás— con eso dicho se fue cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

— ¿El viejo Roshi?— una sonrisa curva adorno el rostro de Naruto.

"Viejo" Roshi solo era un apodo que Fū uso para dirigirse a Roshi, ya que si no estaba mal, él cumpliría 28 en este año; recordaba las veces en las que Roshi insultaba a Fū cada vez que usaba ese apodo, esos viejos tiempos siempre fueron los mejores. El hecho de que Roshi esté a ese paso no le asombraba para nada, ya que él siempre ha demostrado interés a la Clase del tipo Domador, por lo que era casi seguro de que hubiese agarrado Domador de Bestias, y tener a un compañero extra que SI ataque debe de ser muy fácil el tema de moler.

—Estoy demasiado por detrás, en estas etapas el nivel es esencial— negó un par de veces y volvió a dentro del apartamento.

— ¿Ya se fue ese tipo?— dentro, acostada en unos de los sillones encontró a Ren en prendas menores.

—Si…— simplemente se quedo mudo, esta joven sí que es muy atrevida, ¿Qué sabia ella si Sasuke decidía regresar de improvisto?

—Genial, voy a por algo de comer, puedes regresar al juego— de un salto se incorporo, pero el brusco movimiento hizo que cierto par de cosas se movieran atrayendo involuntariamente la mirada de Naruto, —Si quieres tócalos— se acerco un poco a Naruto y le guiño el ojo.

—Silencio, regreso al juego— frunció el ceño y se apresuro a la habitación.

—Algún día vas a caer en mi trampa— una sonrisa traviesa surco el rostro de Ren, —Y cuando lo hagas, no te va a importar temas como la moral y ¡AAHH!...— por andar sin ver por dónde iba, se tropezó con un par de zapatos que ella misma había dejado en medio de la sala y cayo directo al suelo.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

[Notificación del Sistema: Bienvenido de nuevo a Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que disfrute de su aventura]

Un par de haces de luces aparecieron de golpe y cuando se dispersaron mostraron la forma de Kurama. Miro a su alrededor y noto que no había nada, si no mal recordaba se había desconectado cuando aún estaba en esa tribu, pero ahora no quedaba rastro alguno de esa tribu. Pensó que tal vez el sistema lo había llevado a otro sitio, pero en eso vio un sospechoso brillo cerca de su posición, se acerco y se quedo asombrado al ver que se trataba de la cimitarra que llevaba el jefe de esa tribu.

[Cimitarra Vendaval] (Verde/Bronce)  
Espada de una Mano.  
Nivel: 10  
Ataque: 8-11  
Habilidades:  
Guía del Viento (Pasiva): La velocidad de ataque aumenta en un 10%.

—Buena espada— no le dio un segundo vistazo y la guardo, ahora tenía muchos equipos basura en su Inventario, tendría que encontrar a alguien a quien vendérselos, —Ahora… No hay nada más, este Jefe sí que fue tacaño— reviso el lugar en busca de otro objeto que el Jefe pudiera haber soltado, pero no encontró nada, —Pero, ¿Será que los edificios desaparecen o son borrados del sistema cuando se aniquila la tribu?— una nueva iluminación apareció en su mente.

– **Amo, ya termine de hacer la limpieza, alabe a Ivy** — de improvisto, Ivy apareció delante de él dándole un pequeño susto.

— ¿Cómo que limpieza? ¿Tú no desapareces cuando me desconecto?— desde su entendimiento, las mascotas deberían desaparecer cuando el amo se desconecta, pero por la forma de hablar de Ivy le dio a entender lo contrario.

— **Cuando el Amo se va Ivy puede decidir si irse a dormir o seguir** — la respuesta inocente de Ivy enterneció un poco a Kurama.

—Si no fuera porque te comiste los cadáveres de esos Monstruos pensaría otra cosa— abrió la interfaz de Ivy y reviso sus acumulaciones.

[Chupa-esencia]: El usuario se come el cadáver de un Monstruo o Jugador y hay un 5% de posibilidades que absorba su esencia. (Conteo: 42/1000)

—Excelente trabajo, ahora tengo otra cosa pendiente— en el futuro tendría que exterminar más de estas tribus, la experiencia no es que sea del otro mundo, pero el conteo de Ivy de la esencia sin duda aumenta significativamente, —Espero que Lake lo haya hecho bien— en un instante le mando un Mensaje Privado a Lake y después abrió el mapa, —El Tele-puerto esta al sur… En unos 40 minutos deberé de llegar si soy optimista, máximo una hora— señalo la dirección y empezó a correr.

Lo que Kurama había aprendido en todos sus años de experiencia, era que nunca había que tentar al karma, ya que por más optimista fuera, aun así no podría escapar de las andanzas del Karma. A la final le tomo un poco más de una hora en llegar al Tele-puerto ya que tuvo que lidiar con algún que otro Monstruo humanoide, menos mal que Lake había logrado entretener a Shion durante todo ese rato. Al llegar simplemente señalo de objetivo la Aldea de Principiantes, aunque sintió un leve pesar en su pecho, ya que le faltaba un poco más de 10% para alcanzar el nivel 9, pero había algunas cosas en la vida que son un poco más importantes que otras.

— ¡Señor Kurama! ¡Por aquí!— ignorando completamente la existencia de la Mensajería Privada, Lake llamo a Kurama apenas lo vio, pero al menos el bullicio del ambiente ahogo un poco sus gritos por lo que no atrajo mucho la atención.

Junto a ella se encuentra una joven de unos 18 años con una apariencia exquisita que pareciera como si hubiera sido sacada de un cuento de hadas y eso que su raza es humana. Su cabello rubio caía con un peinado de lado haciendo resaltar sus ojos lavanda, los cuales tenían una mirada de sumo interés con un poco de recelo. Por la espada que carga en su cintura y por la ausencia de armadura pesada, la profesión a la que pertenece debería de ser Espadachín; Kurama se sintió un poco sorprendido por eso, en sus recuerdos esta chica siempre había sido del tipo delicado, nunca se habría imaginado que ella elegiría esa profesión.

—Señorita Shion, tiempo sin verla— embozo una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero la expresión de esta joven mujer se volvió rara.

—Prefiero que me llamaras Azure Priest aquí en TG por favor— le lanzo una mirada como si lo culpara de algo.

—Ya veo…— cambio a una sonrisa nerviosa, este tipo de personas era el más difícil de tratar para él, más cuando tenía tendencias del tipo Yandere.

—Señor Kurama, la Señorita Azure estaba muy entusiasmada en conocerlo, hasta me preguntaba a cada minuto cuando llegarías— los ojos de Azure se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de Lake.

— ¡¿Pero qué mentiras dices Lake?!— su rostro se enrojeció y le grito a Lake a todo pulmón llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

—Si vamos a trabajar con gritos, mejor hacemos esto…— le envió invitaciones de Grupo a ambas chicas para usar el Chat del Grupo y así evitar que otras personas oyeran lo que decían aun así gritaran a los cuatro vientos.

— ¿Lo vas a negar Señorita Azure?— vio disimuladamente a Kurama y le guiño un ojo.

—Esta niña…— murmuro por debajo comprendiendo lo que Lake pretendía.

— ¡Hmpt! Me estoy yendo— frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta.

— ¡Espera Señorita Azure!— le hizo una seña a Kurama para que esperara y fue a alcanzar a Azure.

—Lake hace un buen trabajo, solo tengo que ser un poco dulce con Azure y la tendré en la palma de mi muñera… ¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!— sonrió con perversidad al recordar el punto débil de Azure.

— ¡Perdón por la espera Señor Kurama!— regreso arrastrando a Azure por su mano.

—Y dime Azure, ¿Cómo están tus padres? Tengo tiempo que no se de ellos— al escuchar eso, la aptitud de Azure desapareció y fue reemplazada por una más amable.

—Gracias a tus esfuerzos mi padre tuvo un encuentro fortuito y termino como el Jefe de la CIA, y con ayuda de él mi madre ascendió en la FBI hasta su puesto actual, se podría decir que nuestra vida cambio totalmente gracias a ti— mostro una expresión de reverencia a Kurama.

—Me alegra mucho de lo que le paso a tus padres, en mis recuerdos siempre han sido unas personas muy amables, sobre todo tu madre— un fuerte sonrojo apareció en la cara de Azure haciendo que Kurama riera un poco.

—Y te sorprenderás saber que la oferta sigue, ahora que mi estado es más alto… Tal vez… Ahora si…— empezó a jugar con sus dedos con una evidente vergüenza.

—Pero ya sabes mi situación actual, no tengo ni donde caer muerto— embozo una sonrisa complicada, aunque claro, todo era un acto.

— ¡No te preocupes! Aunque ahora no somos lo que éramos, no hemos perdidos nuestras raíces, aun si fueras un indigente la oferta seguiría en pie— su sonrojo no hizo nada más que aumentar.

— ¿Qué dices tú Lake?— volteo a ver a Lake, Azure noto eso extraño así que le dedico una mirada extraña a Lake.

—La Señorita Azure es muy sincera con sus palabras. **Además, no prestes atención a sus arrebatos, ella sigue siendo la de siempre, solo está un poco resentida de lo que le hiciste** — lo último se lo mando a Kurama a través de un Mensaje Privado.

—Un momento, ¿Quién dijo que yo quiero algo contigo?— su aptitud volvió a dar un giro de 180º, —Ahora mi conciencia está limpia al saber que sigues vivo, ahora si me estoy yendo— ni siquiera se despidió de Kurama ni de Lake y se desconecto.

—Cuando se conecte, dile que le tengo una oferta— no necesito decirle mucho a Lake antes de que ella entendiera a lo que quería llegar.

—Entendido Señor Kurama. Por cierto, me encontré a Shadow hace una hora, ella me dijo que cuando estuviéramos desocupados que fuéramos a moler juntos— Kurama lo pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir.

—Dile a Shadow que me mande un Mensaje Privado cuando pueda, ahora esta desconectada; tu mientras compra más pociones de Mana, no vamos a volver a la Aldea de Principiantes hasta llegar al nivel 10, dile lo mismo a Shadow— le narro sus planes a Lake y se dispuso a irse.

— ¿A dónde iremos esta vez Señor Kurama?— la curiosidad de Lake le gano.

—Un mapa llamado [Bosque de Madera Blanca], es un mapa muy interesante— sonrió con un toque de misterio y se fue.

—Al menos la Señorita Shion es inteligente, bien por ella…— abrió su inventario y materializo un pedazo de papel aparentemente ordinario. Escrito en ese papel están algunos nombres de personas, algunos se encontraban tachados en rojo mientras que otros en verde; Lake materializo un lápiz verde y tacho el nombre de Shion Laurie.

—Lake— al escuchar esa voz, inmediatamente guardo las dos cosas.

— ¿Azure? ¿No que te habías desconectado?— mostro una falsa impresión.

—Aun no me quiero enfrentar a él por mucho tiempo… ¿Podemos?— apunto a un puesto de Té abiertos por PNJ's.

—Claro—acompaño a Azure al puesto y eligieron una mesa.

—No sé qué hacer Lake, me rompió el corazón cuando me saco de su vida aun cuando yo quería seguir con él, hasta amenazo a mi propia madre, aunque sé que solo fue para que lo dejara en paz, pero hizo muchas cosas por mi y por mi familia, ese sentimiento simplemente no desaparece no importa cuánto lo intente— una expresión de desesperación apareció en el rostro de Azure.

—Sabes perfectamente el modo de vida de los Jóvenes Maestros de hoy en día; demasiado el Señor Kurama hizo al no dejarte a tu suerte— un brillo frio paso por sus ojos al ver a Azure.

—Solo una simple muñeca ¿Eh?—se agarro la cabeza con sus manos y negó un par de veces, —No, Naruto no me considera así; si me considerara una muñeca no hubiese ayudado a mis padres— se agarro a esa pequeña esperanza; sin embargo, Lake vio un perfecto punto al cual atacar.

—Claro, si no fuera por el Señor Naruto no estuvieras en donde te encuentras actualmente, y el hecho del desplante que te dejo no cubre para nada esa deuda; si no fuera por el Señor Naruto, aun estuvieras comiendo en un basurero— espero por la reacción de Azure con paciencia.

Ella no tardo ni media hora en saber todos los antecedentes de Azure, al menos usar las conexiones que su padre conserva fueron suficiente como para saber hasta que talla de sujetador usa Azure; aunque claro, debido a que sus padres apenas accedieron al poder no pudieron ocultar sus huellas del pasado, por lo que a los ojos de los proveedores de información ellos siguen siendo una familia de indigentes, totalmente transparentes.

—Ahora que lo veo desde ese punto de vista…— los ojos de Azure se nublaron un poco; unas de las características más novedosas de TG es que el Avatar simula perfectamente los estados de ánimo.

—A pesar del dolor en tu corazón aun le debes mucho al Señor Naruto; durante toda mi vida he conocido muchas chicas hermosas de bajos recursos, y créeme que ninguna termina bien; tuviste suerte que el Señor Naruto te haya encontrado, porque sino hubieras acabado en un frigorífico ( ***3** ), o peor aún, en un burdel— embozo una media sonrisa que paso totalmente desapercibida por Azure.

—Entonces, ¿Le debo mi vida a Naruto?— vio a Lake con la mirada perdida.

— _¿De dónde esta chica saco esa respuesta? Pero esta genial_ — una expresión de absoluta felicidad creció en su interior, —Exacto, sin el Señor Naruto no serias nada, ni siquiera tus padres, le debes todo al Señor Naruto— como un cazador que guía a su presa a la trampa, Lake hizo el movimiento final.

—Le pagare a Naruto como corresponde entonces, aun si eso significa devolver esta vida que él salvo— un solo pensamiento surco por la mente de Lake: "Cayo al abismo".

—Trabajaremos juntas entonces— con una sonrisa de par en par le tendió la mano.

—Estaré encantada de estar contigo Lake— con todavía su cara en pésame, Azure acepto la mano de Lake.

—Te llamare cuando te necesitemos— se levanto y se salió del Grupo antes de irse.

-_De vuelta con Kurama_-

Su siguiente objetivo era visitar el Mercado de la Aldea de Principiantes, que aunque él había pasado un buen tiempo explorando la Aldea de Principiante, no puso un pie en el Mercado durante un tiempo, por lo que cuando llego se quedo impresionado por la cantidad de actividad presente. No solo se encontraban una gran cantidad de Jugadores vendiendo diferentes cosas, también se podían ver PNJ aprovechando el flujo de personas y vendían sus especialidades; no pudo evitar comparar este lugar con el Centro de Tokio en un día feriado, aunque claro, hacer tal comparación no podría ser muy factible.

Lo que pensaba hacer exactamente en este lugar era deshacerse del Equipo inútil que tenia, por ahora no tenia almacén y los espacios en su inventario eran algo limitados, no estaba ni cerca del límite, pero nunca sabía si en algún momento mientras nivelaba encontraba un buen lugar con mucho botín, siempre había que pensar a futuro. Los comerciantes tanto PNJ como Jugadores que se interesaron en comprar sus cosas no faltaron y en poco tiempo vendió todo lo inútil logrando acumular casi otra moneda de oro; sus activos actuales sin duda excedían los de una persona normal, pero, ¿De qué sirve tener tanto dinero si no lo gastas?

Pero desgraciadamente no encontró algo que le interesaba, así que a la final se permitió comprar una capa de color negro meramente decorativa, aunque dicha capa le había costado casi 5 de Plata; el vendedor, un PNJ, sin duda quedo encantado al encontrarse con un Jugador rico así que no dudo en recomendarse a Kurama por si necesitaba algo en el futuro. La capa solo se trataba de un Equipo de vanidad, pero extrañamente ocupaba un lugar en el Equipo de Lucha en lugar en el Equipo de Vanidad.

Pero ahora que recordaba, con la actualización se implementaron ese tipo de Equipo, y por supuesto que Kurama tenía curiosidad en ellos, ya que en juegos anteriores los artículos de vanidad reemplazaban la apariencia de las armas y armaduras pero estas seguían ejerciendo sus efectos, y aunque no le disgustaba cargar una armadura siempre, tener algo de ropa cómoda siempre era bienvenido. Lástima que en estos momentos no tenía tiempo para esos planes, en su lugar tenía que abastecerse de objetos de apoyo para su aventura que no terminaría hasta que los tres, Lake; Shadow y él, llegaran al nivel 10.

— ¿Huh?— vio que alguien le había enviado un Mensaje Privado, y los únicos que tenían esa autoridad eran Shadow y Lake.

— **Esta damisela esta con Lake, esta damisela te espera en el Tele-puerto** — el remitente obviamente era Shadow, y fiel a su personalidad, había desactivado los Mensajes Privados, por lo que no podía responderle.

—Esta chica… tan dominante, tengo que enseñarle una lección— embozo una sonrisa perversa y termino de pagar lo que estaba comprando antes de ir al lugar señalado.

El Mercado estaba un poco lejos del Tele-puerto, pero aun así tardo un poco más de 20 minutos en llegar aprovechando la marea de personas. Y justo como Shadow había dicho, ambas estaban junto al Tele-puerto esperándolo. La imagen de dos chicas hermosas solas sin duda atrajo la mirada de más de un hombre, pero la mirada helada de Shadow fue más que suficiente como para persuadirlo; su mirada solo se calentó un poco al ver a Kurama, pero ese poco solo podía ser ejemplificado de pasar de -100º a -95º.

—Esta damisela pregunta el destino al que vamos— fue lo primero que pregunto cuando los tres formaron un Grupo.

—Un mapa llamado [Bosque de Madera Blanca], es un mapa que me pareció muy peculiar— las cejas de Shadow se alzaron pero no dijo nada.

—Ya tenemos todo listo Señor Kurama, gastamos todos nuestros ahorros en abastecernos, por lo que tenemos que traer grandes ganancias esta vez— miro por un momento a Lake antes de asentir.

—Las ganancias serán muy pero que muy buenas, eso se los aseguro— Lake creyó lo que dijo Kurama al pie de la letra, pero Shadow aun se mostraba un poco cohibida.

—Esta damisela gasto casi 2 de Plata, si no repone ese dinero tendrá que darle a esta damisela de tu propio dinero— una mirada amenazante apareció en el rostro de Shadow.

—Si tus ingresos llegan a 1 Oro te retractaras—no le dirigió una mirada más a Shadow y se acerco al Tele-puerto, —Nuestro destino es [Valle Jungla], como ustedes no tienen activado el Tele-puerto del [Bosque de Madera Blanca] tendremos que pasar por ahí— indico y espero su turno.

— **Por cierto Señor Kurama, ya tenemos a Azure de nuestro lado** — leyó el Mensaje Privado que Lake recién le había enviado y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa.

— _Se podría considerar que el primer pasó esta completado_ — una sensación de realización nació en su interior, ahora estaba un paso más cerca de recuperar lo que es suyo por derecho.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Tutorial acabado.**

 **Y así terminamos un pequeño episodio; lo hice justo en mi límite porque me quería centrar en dos cosas en particular, en la charla de Sasuke y Naruto y en la aparición de Shion (Azure), y ya procedo a medio explicar esas dos escenas. En la de Sasuke quise dejar en claro algunos puntos discretos que no tienen nada que ver con la relación entre Naruto y Kaguya; el primero es la relación de los Jugadores que superaron el 100% de Nivel de Habilidad, ya que si recuerdan bien, cuando Naruto aun jugaba Royal Wall habían 13 Jugadores que habían superado el 100% de Nivel de Habilidad, pero ahora ese número se cuadriplico.**

 **Esto se debe a que principalmente la lista Shooting Star solo se centraba en Royal Wall, más no en los demás Juegos, pero con la salida de TG todos los Jugadores Maestros decidieron entrar al Juego y probarlo. El numero de Maestro en la época dorada de Naruto rondaban los 30, pero ahora hay 52, más aquellos que están entre el 90% y 99%, se podría decir que las cosas se van a volver serias en un futuro, en cuanto al Top 10, eso ya no lo revelo ni que me paguen (Broma, si me dan 1000$ se los digo e.e). El segundo punto ya se los dejo a su imaginación, pero tiene que ver con el poder de Naruto y de lo fácil que es aplastarlo en estos momentos.**

 **La parte de Shion. Aquí ya se puede ver los pensamientos de Hinata mediante sus acciones, planeo hacer a Hinata la mano derecha de Naruto; su personalidad cambiante se explicara cuando se encuentren en la vida real, pero tiene que ver con la relación con su padre, en cuanto a Hanabi, ella todavía no sé qué hacer con ella, tal vez la deje abandonada por ahí en un rincón (xD).**

 **Ahora Shion, esta vez sí tuve un pequeño dilema en cuanto a su personalidad, si el hacerla Arrogante como al inicio de la peli, o hacerla amable como al final, ya que como aquí ella tiene sus padres tuve esa dificultad. A la final decidí hacerla amable, esa actuación Tsundere no va a durar prácticamente nada, en dos o tres encuentros más con Naruto ya se le pasara y se volverá amable, en hacerla sumisa aun me lo pregunto, a lo mejor no, ese papel le seguirá perteneciendo a Hinata; con eso ya tendríamos a 4 chicas con personalidades totalmente distintas: Ren, atrevida; Hinata, sumisa; Shadow (Aun no revelo nombre), fría; y finalmente Shion, amable; todo un circo (xD).**

 **Para el próximo capítulo principalmente va a ser presentando un poco lo que pasa después de llegar al nivel 10; van a haber algunos cambios en cuanto a los niveles de los Monstruos (Aquí estoy un poco apretado, ya que en español no sé cómo expresarme, así que voy a dejar los términos en ingles para ver si alguien me ilumina; están los niveles (Level) y niveles (Tier); tal vez se me ocurra un término mejor en el futuro, pero por ahora esta eso), los cuales explicare un poco en el futuro, pero puedo ir diciendo que algunas cosas que dije a la hora de explicar los rangos de Jefes ya no se harán realidad. Eso fue todo por esta vez, nos leemos en la otra.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Aquí se refiere a que ya no tiene su titulo de antes.**

 ***2: Va a decir todo lo que sabe.**

 ***3: Se refiere a que la hubiesen agarrado para vender sus órganos.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	18. Tutorial Acabado

**Mis queridos lectores (O los que aún quedan), aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástica historia. Primero lamento mucho la ausencia que tuve de 1 año y medio… Ya lo explique en la Nota de Descendiente Primordial y un poco más en Descendiente Primordial v2, pero aun así voy a hacer un pequeño resumen: Por motivos personales me tuve que mudar y eso sumado a algunos problemas familiares no pude dedicarme a FF y hasta llego el punto que se me olvido actualizar, pero con este nuevo año me propuse de meta volver a FF y gracias a unos lectores que se tomaron las molestias de mandarme un PM volví con más ganas que nunca.**

 **No quiero alargar mucho estas notas iniciales y no quiero perder la costumbre de resumir el capítulo junto con unas anécdotas al final, así que nos leemos al final del capítulo y dejo de hacerles perder el tiempo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Kabreo** **(Aun tomo en cuenta lo que me dijiste en ese tiempo),** **bladetri** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **SSakuraforever** **,** **paulamarello0772** **y a** **CarlosDino** **por dejar sus review en el cap anterior y espero que algún lector que aun recuerde esta historia deje uno en este cap :D.**

 **Review:**

 **Guest** **: Peor tarde que nunca (xD), pero enserio, aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capítulo 16: Tutorial Acabado.**

Debido a que ni Lake ni Shadow habían ido anteriormente al [Bosque de Madera Blanca], ellos no se podían Tele-transportar directamente a ese mapa, y como Kurama era el único que se sabía el camino, además que tal vez se encontrarían con algo interesante en el camino, las acompaño durante todo el trayecto. Lo bueno de los Tele-puertos era que si se activa uno de un mapa, todos los Tele-puertos del mismo mapa son utilizables, así que se Tele-transportaron de una vez al mismo Tele-puerto que Kurama había usado para ir al [Bosque de Madera Blanca].

Sobre Azure, Kurama se encargaría de ella una vez haya terminado su meta de llegar al nivel 10, aun es que queda tiempo para resolver asuntos menores como esos; también estaban esos chicos con quienes hizo Grupo para limpiar la Mazmorra, aunque por ahora no podía hacer nada por ellos, les quería dar una misión de que reclutaran la mayor cantidad de personas posibles para el Gremio que ellos querían establecer. Si sus planes salían a pedir de boca, entonces dentro de un tiempo no solo tendrá de nuevo a Bijū, sino que también tendrán un Gremio de Primer Nivel de respaldo.

Hay que tener en cuenta algo, el orgullo de los Jugadores Expertos y Maestros es tan grande como las nubes, y como se debe suponer, los Lideres de los Gremios de Primer Nivel y Gremios Supremos es alguno de esos dos tipos de Jugadores, por lo que el hecho de que trabajen juntos es tan difícil como decirle a un pez que camine; claro, habían excepciones como que los dos Líderes de dos Gremios tengan muy buenas relaciones, pero del resto esos Gremios son lobos solitarios. La alianza de Bijū junto con ese Gremio que Kurama pensaba nutrir debería ser suficiente como para sacudir todo el reino hasta que pasen a la etapa tardía del Juego.

Tanto Lake como Shadow las tenía en cuenta para integrarlas en ese nuevo Gremio, ni siquiera pensó en meterlas en Bijū, ese Gremio siempre seria de 9 personas, aunque en el pasado era de 10; Azure cuando terminara los asuntos sobre ella también la incluiría en sus planes de integrarla en ese Gremio, aunque esperaba que su Nivel de Habilidad fuese aceptable. Lo que Califica un Gremio de Primer Nivel no es solo la cantidad de miembros que este posee, sino la cantidad de Expertos que posea. Si un Gremio tiene más de 2.000 Expertos califica como un Gremio de Segundo Nivel, si tiene más de 10.000 Expertos entonces calificaría como un Gremio de Primer Nivel.

Pero un Experto no nace así como así, un Experto tiene que ser nutrido muy bien, y aunque nutrir a un Experto es inmensamente más fácil que crear un Maestro, aun se necesita un temple necesario. Kurama en si no vio mucho potencial en Lake para ser una Experto, pero su capacidad de pensamiento para averiguar lo que quería lo persuadió de dejarla a un lado, alguien como ella es muy buena como administradora; Shadow fue la que más lo sorprendió, esta chica tenía mucha madera de crecer hasta convertirse en un Maestro, aunque para que eso pase primero tienen que pasar mínimo unos 2 años.

Y esa era la razón principal por la que Kurama siempre que iba a un Mapa de alto nivel las traía a las dos, para templar tanto a Lake como a Shadow. La ventaja que tiene Lake es que su clase es mágica, por lo que el Nivel de Habilidad no influye mucho, pero aun así necesita experiencia de batalla para saber el momento oportuno para usar sus Habilidades de manera oportuna como una buena Maga; el Nivel de Habilidad de un Mago se ve reflejado en su velocidad y precisión a la hora de lanzar hechizos, ya que un Mago en si no necesita mucha movilidad.

El mapa [Bosque de Madera Blanca] podría decirse que es un decente lugar para templar, ya que en él se encuentran grupos de Monstruos del tipo humanoides, y casi siempre esos Monstruos son más inteligentes que los Monstruos normales lo que hace que empleen tácticas muy humanas. Ataques en grupo, tácticas de contra enfrentamiento, respuesta rápida, entre otras estrategias son necesarias para pasar de ser un Jugador Ordinario a ser un Jugador de Elite además de claro el Nivel de Habilidad.

—No Lake, tus curaciones tienen que ser un segundo después de que le peguen a Shadow—

—Shadow, es pegar, esquivar, Habilidad y correr—

—Si notas, esa Habilidad tiene un movimiento más libre, por lo que puedes probar usarla de esta manera—

—Un Mago, y más que todo un Sacerdote tiene que estar en esta posición para tener un buen rendimiento—

—Un buen Ladrón sabe usar la velocidad del enemigo en su contra, haz esto y esto otro Shadow—

—Ten en cuenta el tiempo de casteo de tus curaciones Lake, casi haces que se pierda el 20% del efecto en Shadow—

—Usar Habilidades demás en un Monstruo no es bueno, te las gasta de forma innecesarias y luego te quedas sin ellas si te atacan de sorpresa—

—Eliminar la retaguardia es la mejor forma de desmoronar una formación, ese es el trabajo de un Ladrón—

—Aunque eres una Sacerdote, también tienes algo de daño Lake, úsalo para ayudar—

—Cuiden su Mana/Energía, no es infinita—

Parado a un lado, Kurama supervisaba a Lake y Shadow en su tarea de eliminar los escuadrones de Monstruos. Aunque el trabajo en equipo de ambas se podría considerar dentro del promedio, aunque sea no se interponían entre sí como muchos Jugadores que recién empezaban a trabajar juntos, y no es que era la primera vez que Shadow y Lake trabajaban juntas, sino que era la primera vez que conscientemente trabajaban en su trabajo en equipo.

—Si ayudaras a esta damisela esto sería más fácil— tomando un momento de suspiro, Shadow le frunció el ceño a Kurama.

—Sería más fácil, pero no aprenderían nada, ahora esquiva— señalo justo cuando un Gorfg se preparaba para golpearla.

—Esta damisela está molesta— preparo una Habilidad y mato al Monstruo, aunque claro, solo estaba a un golpe de vida.

—He subido al 8 Señor Kurama— el anuncio de Lake hizo sonreír a Kurama.

—Bien, solo hace falta un poco— vio que no faltaba mucho para que él mismo subiera al nivel 9.

—Tsk, esta damisela aun está lejos— Shadow todavía estaba en el nivel 7 puesto que no había participado en la incursión en la Mazmorra, pero en esta situación no tardaría mucho en subir de nivel.

—No te preocupes Shadow, se dé un lugar que da muy buena Experiencia— abrió el mapa y trazo el camino al destino.

El destino claro que era una tribu de Monstruos, la cantidad de Monstruos ahí es demasiado grande además que si es como la tribu que Kurama aniquilo anteriormente, ahí estaría seguro un Jefe además de una misión de aniquilar toda la Tribu, la cual daría mucha experiencia muy buena a costa de que los Monstruos "Civiles" de la tribu no dieran nada de Experiencia, aunque los cuerpos son muy buen abono para Ivy, la cual le hacía falta mucha esencia para seguir evolucionando y ser más útil para Kurama y compañía.

El proceso de limpiar la tribu entera fue muy fluido y terminaron ganando la suficiente Experiencia como para que Shadow y Kurama subieran de nivel. La recompensa esta vez no fue muy buena, el Jefe a parte de la abundante Experiencia no soltó ningún Equipo, lo más "Valioso" que obtuvieron fueron los materiales basura que acumularon esta tribu de Monstruos, aunque por ahora para Kurama era eso, basura.

Procedieron a la siguiente Tribu mientras la habilidad de Shadow y Lake mejoraba a paso lento pero seguro, con el talento de Shadow muy posiblemente se convirtiera en una Maestra en el futuro a mediano plazo, en cuanto a Lake, mejor que se quede en la retaguardia. La Experiencia de Kurama ya estaba casi al 10%, y para subir al nivel 10 se necesitaba un buen numero de Experiencia; la pequeña mejora que Galaxy había puesto a la Experiencia se empezaría a mostrar cada vez menos a medida que se subía de nivel, y más que Kurama no creía que la dificultad se quedaría tal y como esta en estos momentos.

Aunque si se tiene en cuenta el Jefe de Grado Plata con el que se enfrentaron con anterioridad, sin duda la dificultad se incrementaría. Ya es increíble que un Maestro no pueda un solitario con un Jefe que lo supere en más de 5 niveles. Para esas alturas se diferenciaría claramente un Jugador Ordinario de un Jugador Elite, y por eso que quería que aunque sea Lake y Shadow se convirtieran en Jugadores Elite antes de que se les dificulte el juego en semi-solitario.

Para el siguiente trayecto Kurama se metió un poco en las peleas para enseñar a Shadow sobre tácticas de intercambio de roles, tácticas avanzadas de intercambio como lo sería la coordinación de golpes ya no sería muy viable por ahora; hasta la fecha con la única que ha tenido éxito en ejecutar esa táctica ha sido con Chōmei, y eso ha sido solo por los años con los que él estuvo en equipo con ella. En el futuro se encargaría de enseñarle sus tácticas personales a Shadow si es que presenta ser aptas para ellas.

Para cuando terminaron la segunda Tribu ya Lake había subido al nivel 9 y Kurama acumulo prácticamente el 50% de su barra de Experiencia, si todo seguía tal y como estaba planeado, llegaría al nivel 10 con tan solo limpiar otra tribus más si se tiene en cuenta las subidas de nivel. A Shadow todavía le debería de hacer falta un poco para que también subiera al 9 puesto que al limpiar las tribus daban mucha Experiencia; pero en ese momento un anuncio del sistema hizo que Kurama frunciera seriamente el ceño.

[Anuncio del Sistema: Felicidades al Jugador Gyuki por ser el primer Jugador que llega al nivel 10, se le recompensara con 5 Puntos de Habilidad, 50 Puntos Merito del Reino Jabal y 5 Puntos Merito de la Humanidad.]

—Maldición… ¿Eh?— vio por segunda vez el nombre y quedo atónito, —Sigue siendo el más enfermo por el PvM— embozo una sonrisa momentáneamente, pero un nuevo anuncio salió.

[Anuncio Especial del Sistema: Aquí hablándoles Galaxy directamente por primera vez en el Juego. La verdad es que pronosticaba que no sería hasta dentro de dos días que apareciera el primer Jugador de nivel 10, pero como siempre los Maestros salen de mis predicciones.]

— ¿Galaxy sabe quién y quien no es un Maestro?— esa declaración asombro a Kurama.

[Anuncio Especial del Sistema: Pero esta vez no estoy para felicitar a ese Jugador ni le voy a otorgar recompensa adicional, estoy aquí más para hacerles unas felicitaciones a todos los Jugadores y hacerle una advertencia, pero antes… ¡Felicidades, damos por finalizado el Tutorial!]

— ¿Eh?— si estuviera haciendo una sesión de prensa lo más seguro era que todos se hubieran quedado en silencio.

[Anuncio Especial del Sistema: ¿Qué? ¿Creían que todo el juego iba a tener la misma dificultad? Pues para nada, a partir del nivel 10 se añadirá una nueva variable en la parte del medidor de fuerza, y tiene mucho y poco que ver con el aumento de clase; pero eso lo verán cuando ustedes mismos suban al nivel 10. Solo puedo decir una cosa, adiós Jugadores Solitarios, adiós Grupos pequeños, adiós parejas, adiós toda forma de moler sin que sea en Grupos Grandes, ya que hasta los tan aclamados Maestros tendrán complicado moler después del nivel 10; sin decir más, ¡Bienvenidos a la Dificultad Fácil de Twilight Galaxy!]

— ¿Señor Kurama?— al ver que Kurama se había quedado en blanco por unos segundos, Lake lo llamo para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Sigamos entrenando— si la expresión anterior de Kurama era seria, ahora era el doble de seria, —Si lo que dice Galaxy es verdad, cuando lleguemos al nivel 10 no podremos hacer lo que estamos haciendo ahora, este es el mejor momento para mejorar sus tácticas— aplaudió y se empezó a mover siendo seguido por Ivy.

— ¡Entendido Señor Kurama! Daré lo mejor de mi— se toco el pecho un par de veces y daba el visto bueno.

—Esta damisela entiende, esta damisela promete que mejorara para no ser una carga— al parecer Shadow también había captado lo serio de la situación y no adopto su típica forma de actuar.

El Status quo del juego había cambiado drásticamente tanto con el anuncio del primer jugador nivel 10 como del anuncio de Galaxy. La noticia del primer jugador nivel 10 ya era de por si impactante dado que los expertos ordinarios apenas habían tocado el nivel 8, mientras que la segunda noticia ya era otro nivel. El que Galaxy se manifestara de esa manera y que además diera esa impactante noticia sin duda sacudiría la comunidad de TG a unos niveles insospechados.

Grandes cambios vendría a TG, cambios tan grandes que ni siquiera alguien como Kurama podría llegar a predecir, el proyecto que seguramente Galaxy tendría en mente sin duda era ambicioso, si le salía bien TG se convertiría en el hegemón de la industria de videojuegos, sin embargo, si cometía el mas mínimo error el juego se daría un vuelo directo al olvido tal y como otros juegos que intentaron lo mismo; aunque por su identidad como Inteligencia Artificial, tal vez Galaxy tenía todo muy bien considerado, pero aun faltaría espera y ver lo que vendría.

—De mejorar, claro que deben de mejorar, pero los tiempos que vienen son tales que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de saber sobrellevarlos, espero que Galaxy se lo piense bien al momento de implementar eso— la voz seria de Kurama enfatizo lo complicado que era la situación actual, —Pero por ahora nuestra meta sigue siendo la misma ¡Vamos!—dio un fuerte pisotón y acelero el paso.

Más sin embargo no pudieron avanzar mucho, ya que antes de que los sentidos de Kurama reaccionaran, fueron rodeados por un grupo completos de guardias montados en caballos. De inmediato Kurama alzo su guardia, siendo imitado segundos después por sus 2 acompañantes, ante este hecho no puedo evitar negar con la cabeza, la velocidad de reacción de ambas aún era muy baja. Fijo su mirada en el grupo de guardias en espera de algo, pero por algún motivo no sintió hostilidad por parte de ellos; uno de ellos, que parecía ser el capitán, se bajó del caballo y se acercó a ellos.

[Guilberto, capitán guardia] (Terrenal)  
Nivel: ?

— _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ — por un momento quedo en blanco al ver la información del guardia, o más bien, a la falta de información.

Era la primera vez que pasaba esto, aunque teniendo en cuenta la identidad de este guardia era más que obvio que su nivel seria alto, y viéndolo desde un punto de vista lógico, en algunos juegos no se les puede ver los datos a entidades que excedan una definida cantidad de niveles sobre el usuario. Además, era la primera vez que veía esa clasificación y no pudo relacionarla con ninguna clasificación de juegos anteriores que había jugado, tal vez esa clasificación este sobre la de Oro.

—Ustedes tres, deben ser esos Inmortales no-se-que de que tanto hablan en la ciudad— el comportamiento del Guardia era totalmente indiferente hacia ellos.

—Así es señor Guardia— se había asegurado de enviarles tanto a Lake como a Shadow un MP diciéndoles que él se encargaría de hablar.

—Bien…— frunció el ceño y vio al inusual murciélago, pero rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia Kurama como si recordara algo, —Teníamos ordenes de aniquilar las tribus de esas mugrientas criaturas que se estaban esparciendo en los últimos años, pero algunas tribus que encontramos estaban destruidos, y ustedes son los únicos en el área, me pregunto… — le envió una mirada inquisitoria a Kurama como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de algunas tribus de [Gorfg], pero solo de unos pocos— le pareció muy extraña el comportamiento del guardia, pero aun así respondió con honestidad.

—Sí, sí, nosotros eliminamos algunos…— agito la mano como restándole importancia, —Bien, recibimos órdenes para que nos ocupemos de algo más urgente, así que como ustedes están aquí, quiero que terminen con la última tribu de esas criaturas registrado en el área— saco un mapa de entre su armadura y se lo dio a Kurama.

[Notificación del Sistema: Por medios especiales has activado la Búsqueda Oculta (Termina el Trabajo)]

[Termina el Trabajo] (Clasificación: B): El Capitán Guilberto tiene cosas más importantes que hacer así que te ha pedido que termines la tarea que se le fue asignada. El Capitán Guilberto es conocido por ser implacable, así que es mejor que le obedezcas sin objetar y cumplas la búsqueda sin falta, serás recompensado muy bien por completarla.  
Requisitos: Acabar con la Tribu Restante 0/1.  
Recompensa: 60.000 Puntos de Experiencia, Titulo [Aventurero].

Titulo [Aventurero]:  
Efecto: +10 Puntos de Merito de la Humanidad. Capacidad de entrar a cualquier Reino sin restricción.

— _¡Titulo!_ — la recompensa de esta Búsqueda sin duda lo sorprendió gratamente.

En algunos juegos los títulos eran algo de todos los días, en otros eran tan escasos como las plumas de fénix, y aunque en esto momentos no sabía el valor de los títulos en TG, no haría daño tener uno tan temprano en el juego, y más por el efecto que daba. El primer efecto sin duda que sería muy útil, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de la utilidad de los puntos meritoriales, y en cuanto al segundo efecto, aun no le podría sacar provecho, pero en el futuro sin duda que también sería útil.

—Aceptamos la Búsqueda Capitán Guilberto— asintió un par de veces con emoción.

—Y espero que la cumplan, porque si no los encerrare en la cárcel más oscura disponible en la Capital Kapnis— su mirada era igual a millones de cuchillas causando que una gota de sudor bajara por la sien de Kurama.

—Téngalo asegurado Capitán— asintió esta vez con más entusiasmo.

— ¡Nos retiramos tropa!— de un salto se subió a su caballo y tiro de sus riendas para alejarse junto a sus caballeros.

—Esta damisela esta impresionada, con esto esta damisela y ustedes subiremos al nivel 10— la primera en acercarse fue Shadow.

—Sorprendente Señor Kurama, esta Búsqueda nos vino en el mejor momento— fue seguida de una sonriente Lake.

—Exacto, al completar esta Búsqueda tanto Lake como yo subiremos sin duda al 10, tu sin embargo Shadow…— hizo unos cálculos mentales antes de seguir hablando, —Con la experiencia que sacaremos al acabar con la aldea junto a la Búsqueda deberás de estar muy cerca de subir de nivel— asintió para sí mismo y analizo el mapa.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos Señor Kurama?— se acercó para tratar de ver el mapa.

—Sureste de nuestra posición— enrollo el mapa y apunto hacia la dirección correcta, — ¡Vamos!— insto y nuevamente retomo su carrera.

La verdad es que la última tribu de los [Gorfg] no estaba tan lejos de su posición, tan solo fue un viaje de alrededor de 1 hora en que también aprovecharon en matar algunos monstruos para acercar más a Shadow a su subida de nivel, hasta para hacerlo más eficaz, disolvieron el grupo y dejaron que ella se encargara por si misma de los monstruos; eso también ayudo en mejorar la capacidad de combate de Shadow, lo cual era matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Para pesar de Kurama, la tribu no era de un tamaño suficiente como para albergar un Jefe, igual era mucho pedir el encontrarse con otro Jefe, no todo el tiempo puede tener buena suerte. Aunque eso sí, la cantidad de miembros militares en la tribu fue inusualmente alto, así que tardaron un poco en limpiarla toda, el lado bueno de todo eso, era que la esencia de Ivy había aumentado hasta 58.

Cada vez que Kurama veía la eficiencia de la recolección de esencia de Ivy le daba un dolor de cabeza, si no fuera porque es un poco optimista con respecto a ella, ya se hubiese desalentado, para el futuro tendría que pensar en mejores formas de recolectar esencia, y lo peor, con lo único que podría arreglarlo era con cantidad, más no calidad, ese "5%" le redujo sus opciones casi una infinidad; lo único bueno que le veía a eso, era que solo necesitaba matar monstruos, si tuviera que hacer otra cosa sin duda que ya lo habría dejado… Tal vez.

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la Búsqueda [Matar a los miembros de la tribu Jaggart], recibes 30.000 Puntos de Experiencia y el botín de la tribu]

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la Búsqueda [Termina el Trabajo], recibes 60.000 Puntos de Experiencia y el titulo (Aventurero)]

[Notificación del Sistema: Has nivelado al Nivel 10, recibes 5 puntos de estadísticas]

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, eres el 2do Jugador en subir al Nivel 10, recibes 5 Puntos de Habilidad y 25 Punto de Merito del Reino Jabal]

[Notificación del Sistema: Ahora que eres nivel 10 estas calificado para dejar la Aldea de Principiantes e irte a una de las Ciudades Principales, por favor diríjase hacia el Tele-Puerto de la Aldea de Principiantes]

— ¡Señor Kurama, he subido al nivel 10!— el grito de alegría de Lake lo despertó de su ensueño.

—Esta damisela subió también al nivel 10— al contrario del entusiasmo de Lake, Shadow tenía una expresión más serena, aunque se le podía ver que estaba emocionada.

—Eso estaba dentro de los planes, así que no se sorprendan— cerro todas las notificaciones y les sonrió a las chicas, — ¿Quién de ustedes fue la 3era?— las miro a ambas en espera de una respuesta, el tener esa información le ayudaría un poco.

—Yo Señor Kurama— alzo la mano desconcertada por la pregunta.

— ¿Qué te dio el sistema?— viendo su propia recompensa, tal vez a Lake también le habría dado algo puesto que ella estaba en el "Podio".

—10 Puntos de Merito del Reino Jabal… Muy extraño, solo recibí algo parecido cuando derrotamos a la Mantis— los ojos de Kurama se abrieron de la sorpresa.

— ¿Y a ti Shadow? ¿Te dio algo?— rápidamente miro a Shadow.

—No, a esta damisela solo la felicitaron por subir de nivel— ante la respuesta, Kurama entro en un pensamiento profundo.

Para él, los Puntos de Merito han sido ya cosa común de todos los días, o al menos no tan raros como para Lake, y en el caso de Shadow inexistentes. Por la respuesta de Shadow y la expresión de Lake pudo llegar a la conclusión que esos Puntos de Merito eran raros recibirlos, y viendo sus acciones pasadas para recibirlos se podía ver que el motivo de que se los dieran era realizar logros o hazañas raras o difíciles, como lo fue derrotar a la Mantis, el cual era el primer Jefe Azul/plata en ser derrotado.

Tenía un concepto poco claro sobre los Puntos de Merito, creía de primeras que sería una especie de moneda con la cual intercambiar por cosas de gran valor viendo el método de obtención, pero no se puso a pensar en otra de las posibilidades: su método de obtención era de los más de raro, y pensándolo de una manera más crítica hasta podría decir que era muy específico, parecían más una especie de logro pero a la vez no eran logros, tal vez se tendría que guiar por el nombre que tenían.

También se podría equivocar, pero Puntos de Merito también podría ser el nivel de "Aceptación" de una facción en específico. Sabía que existían distintas Facciones en TG, así como también razas e imperios, así que esos Puntos de Merito podrían ser el nivel de aceptación de esas facciones hacia el usuario que había cumplido o hecho algún hito meritorio con el cual haría que los miembros de esa facción confiaran más en ese usuario.

—Esta damisela quiere preguntar sobre el siguiente curso de acción— las palabras de Shadow sacaron a Kurama de sus pensamientos.

—Shadow tiene razón Señor Kurama, tenemos que apresurarnos e ir a una de las Ciudades Principales— Kurama asintió comprendiendo los sentimientos de ambas mujeres.

Eran unos de los primeros en subir al nivel 10, lo que significaba que las Ciudades Principales se encontraban vacías de jugadores, lo que conllevaba a que habrían muchas Búsquedas tanto normales como especiales que explotar, también estaba ese dichoso Cambio de Clase que tanto se murmuraba que existía y que se podría hacer al llegar al nivel 10. Kurama no descartaba las posibles recompensas que encontraría en esas Ciudades Principales, aunque también estaba ese otro motivo por el cual tenía cierta prisa en ir a ese lugar.

Había hablado con Sasuke, así que estaba seguro que los miembros de Bijū se encontrarían o ya en la Ciudad o en camino a ella, aunque claro, solo Gyuki había subido al nivel 10. Él daba por hecho que no faltaría mucho tiempo para que todos los miembros de su Gremio se reunieran, a decir verdad ya los extrañaba a todos, pero este no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que enfocarse a mejorar él mismo como jugador si es que quería usar a TG como trampolín para lograr sus objetivos, y para hacer eso primero debería de ir a ver esa dichosa Ciudad Principal.

—Regresemos primero a la Aldea de Principiantes— abrió el mapa y busco el Tele-transportador más cercano.

—Esta damisela quiere preguntar el nombre de la Ciudad Principal a la que iremos— es pregunta llamo la atención de Lake.

—Cierto, cierto Señor Kurama, aun no nos ha dicho a qué Ciudad Principal iremos— una vena pareció formarse en la sien de Kurama, pero se resistió.

—Iremos a Ciudad Bruma Verde, no hay espacio para discusión— sabia del carácter de Shadow, ella sin duda encontraría un "Pero "en su lógica.

— ¿"Ciudad Bruma Verde"? Esta damisela se pregunta si no había una Ciudad con un nombre mejor— conto hasta 3 para calmarse antes de darse vuelta y encararla.

—Creí que habíamos tenido esta discusión antes…— vio el rostro confundido de Lake y recapacito un poco, —Hice planes Shadow, iremos a Ciudad Bruma Verde, si no te gusta no vengas conmigo— vio a Shadow con una expresión desafiante.

—Esta damisela comprende…— suspiro tratando de restarle importancia a la breve interrupción.

—Bien, entonces…— pero fue interrumpido por la aparente continuación de la oración de Shadow.

—… Pero esta damisela piensa que Ciudad Sol Negro parece más genial— Lake miro a Shadow y temió lo peor, si había algo que no le gustaba a Kurama, era que lo desafiaran con sus órdenes.

— ¡Bien! Vete entonces a Ciudad Sol Negro… ¡Lake, sígueme! Y que Galaxy te cuide si llegas a decir algo…— no quiso dirigir otra oración en contra Shadow.

—Enseguida Señor Kurama— sin prisa pero sin pausa siguió a Kurama.

—Esta damisela no entendió su cambio de actitud— más la expresión de Shadow junto a sus palabras denotaron cierto asombro.

Kurama había usado la Agilidad propia de su clase y se adelantó, sabía que había sido un poco duro con Shadow, pero su interés en ese momento era reunirse con sus compañeros de Bijū en Ciudad Bruma Verde, no le quedaba de otra, necesitaba reunirse con ellos y ver que noticias les traían. Tanto Shadow como Lake e inclusive Azure eran simples peones en su tablero, en su mente no tenían voz ni voto en sus acciones, solo a una persona le permitía contradecirle, y hasta esa persona obedecía todo lo que él ordenaba.

— ¡Señor Kurama, espéreme!— sintió como Lake se acercaba a él, volteo a verla y noto que se encontraba jadeando por el recorrido que había hecho.

—Pensé que te quedarías con Shadow— le dedico una fría mirada.

— ¡S-Señor Kurama, siempre estaré con usted!— esa simple frase movió el corazón de Kurama.

—T-Tu…— recordaba haber escuchado esas palabras, pero de boca de otra persona.

—P-Pero Señor Kurama, no podemos dejar a un lado a Shadow— se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso.

— ¿Dónde está ella…?— no termino la frase ya cuando una Shadow caía frente a él.

—Esta damisela por fin los alcanzo, esta damisela nunca se imaginó que Lake corriera tan rápido— el rostro de Lake sonrojado contrasto la expresión neutra de Shadow.

—S-Shadow, tu…— no pudo terminar de hablar por la repentina acción de Kurama.

—Shadow…— la agarro por el cuello de su equipo y la levanto acercándola hacia él; el anuncio de advertencia por invasión de espacio personal no salto, pero igual no le habría importado, —Recuerda por qué estás conmigo…— su rostro estaba sumido en la ira mientras amenazaba a Shadow.

—Claro que esta damisela sabe por qué anda con usted— el tono tranquilo de Shadow alarmo más a Lake, —Esta damisela quiere aprender de usted que es un Maestro—.

—Oh ¿Aprender de mí?— desvió la mirada con ironía, —Pues mucho no vas a aprender si te deshecho como basura— la arrojo contra un árbol.

— ¡Shadow!— se apresuró a socorrer a su amiga, pero fue detenida por Kurama.

—Ahora Shadow, ¿Qué piensas decir?— vio con neutralidad la próxima expresión de la chica.

—Esta damisela entiende, y esta damisela se disculpa por lo anterior— con aun su tono tranquilo, se levantó del suelo.

—Bien, porque debes de entender que tu…— se acercó a ella y le levanto el rostro colocando su mano en su mandíbula, —Y Lake…— con su mano libre arrastro a Lake agarrándola por la cintura, —Son ahora mi propiedad— y sin avisar, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Shadow, —Que te quede claro— se separó de ella y libero a Lake.

—No tienes que repetirlo, esta damisela entiende…— al parecer ni se inmuto ante la osadía de Kurama.

—Bien, sigamos entonces…— se giró y siguió avanzando.

— ¿Estas bien Shadow?— cuando Kurama se alejó lo suficiente, se acercó a Shadow para ver su bienestar.

—Lake, ¿Qué opinión tienes de Kurama?— el todo de Shadow cambio completamente a uno más serio, hasta perdió ese tic verbal que ella siempre usaba.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, pienso que el Señor Kurama es alguien muy amab…— se vio interrumpida al ver que Shadow empezó a caminar.

—Creo que nos metimos sin darnos cuenta en una situación precaria… Pero, no me importa…— embozo una media sonrisa que paralizo e hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a Lake, —Veremos cuál es el primero en romperse… Kurama— empezó a caminar siguiendo el sendero que había dejado Kurama.

—Shadow, mi querida Shadow…— la expresión inocente de Lake cambio a una sin sentimientos, —Ya quiero ver el día en que ruegues por la atención del Señor Kurama…— borro la expresión que tenía y la reemplazo con una sonrisa inocente, — ¡Hey, espérenme!— empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo en la dirección que habían tomado Kurama y Shadow.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

[Notificación del Sistema: Gracias por jugar Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que vuelva pronto]

— ¡Que cansancio de…!— fue interrumpido por un repentino abrazo que lo dejo inmovilizado.

— ¡Onii-chan bienvenido!— chillo con mucha felicidad como si nunca hubiera visto a Naruto en su vida.

—Quítate de encima Ren— bufo con fastidio, aunque esta vez sí tenía que admitir que esa acción de Ren le quito el estrés que cargaba encima.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué paso con esa cara de gruñón que siempre pones?— lo libero de su abrazo y se sentó en su torso.

—Primero dime la razón del que estés vestida así…— frunció el ceño al ver la nueva vestimenta de Ren.

— ¿Esto? Lo compre en línea con esa tarjeta que encontré— con una expresión inocente lucio su nueva "Vestimenta" para que Naruto la viera mejor.

Consistía en un coqueto baby doll de color rosado semi-transparente con encaje blanco. La… vestimenta le parecía llegar hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas viendo lo que sobraba al estar ella sentada. Naruto alzo una ceja al ver un corazón de color pastel en el centro del pecho que compartía la misma característica del resto del indumentario, y por supuesto, Ren no llevaba ninguna ropa interior por debajo.

—Ren…— dos venas se le marcaron en la sien.

— ¿No está lindo? El repartidor me dijo que me quedaría muy bien…— otra vena le apareció en su sien, —Aunque me hubiera gustado más corto, me equivoque en la talla, tal vez lo devuelva y pida otro más corto y…— se vio interrumpida por la repentina incorporación de Naruto, lo que la tumbo en la cama quedando en una posición un poco comprometedora.

— ¡Ren idiota! ¿Qué pensabas cuando…?— quedo mudo al darse cuenta lo que había desencadenado.

— ¡Onii-san! Se amable ¿Si? Es mi primera vez…— como la que no quería, se movió para quedar en una posición aún más comprometedora. Básicamente dejo que toda su zona baja quedara a la vista de Naruto y levanto un poco más su "Vestimenta" hasta la mitad de su estómago, y para la cereza del pastel, se llevó una mano a la boca y se sonrojo.

— ¡Y una mierda primera vez! ¡Quítate!— primero desvió la mirada pero después recordó lo molesto que estaba y se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Duele! Te dije que fueras amable— se incorporó y miro a Naruto haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Amable? O si, puedo ser amable— se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, Ren cerró los ojos mientras sonreía orgullosa, al fin cumpliría su sueño, pero desgraciadamente… — ¡Idiota!— un golpe en la cabeza la saco de su ensoñación.

— ¿Y mi beso?— se llevó la mano a la cabeza para calmar el dolor y miro a Naruto con reproche.

—Esa tarjeta me la dio Sasuke para hacer compras importantes, no para que compres cosas como… ¡Cosas como esas!— apunto lo que ella llevaba puesto.

—Pe-Pero…— bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

— ¡Pero nada! Sabes nuestra situación económica, no podemos permitirnos gastar en cosas así, además…— se detuvo al ver que por la cara de Ren caían lágrimas, — ¿Ren?— su rostro mostro preocupación hacia la chica.

—Te escuche preocupado por la conversación que tuviste con Sasuke ayer, no entendí mucho pero se escuchaba preocupante, sobre todo el tema de tu tío, y yo quise…— alzo su mirada mostrando sus lindos ojos acuosos por las lágrimas, —Quise intentar alegrarte, sé cómo te pones con lo relacionado con tu tío, y no quería verte triste y… y…— se llevó las manos a los ojos y sollozo un poco.

—Calma… Lo siento ¿Si?— la rodeo con sus brazos e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, — Venga, alégrate, ya estoy feliz ¿No me vez?— alzo su carita y la vio a los ojos.

—S-Si *Sniff*— gimoteo antes de sonreír.

— ¡Bien, ahora a preparar la cena!— le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, —Pero quítate eso y ponte algo más decente— le dijo antes de salir dándole una mirada severa.

—Mojigato…— escucho lo que dijo pero no le dio importancia.

—Esta chica…— el tono de llamada desvió su atención y atendió sin mucha demora, — ¿Diga?— hablo pero no recibió una respuesta inmediata.

—…— una respiración algo agitada se escuchó por el otro lado.

—Si es una broma voy a colgar…— pero cuando se disponía a colgar, un grito del otro lado de la línea casi lo deja sordo.

— **¡HASTA QUE LO ENCUENTRO JEFE!** — dio gracias al cielo de no quedar sordo, aunque reconocería esa voz en donde fuera.

— ¿Fū?— estaba atónito al reconocer a la persona con la que hablaba.

— _ **J-Jefe, u-usted s-se fue y-y yo…**_ **—** escucho como ella gimoteaba por el otro lado.

— ¿Cálmate quieres?— un sentimiento cálido apareció en su corazón.

— _ **Pero Jefe, ¡Yo lo cuide! Sí, me deshice de esos hombres que mandaba el maldito de Nagato Uzumaki**_ **—** casi pudo imaginarse la pose rara que ella siempre ponía cuando presumía delante de él.

— ¿Si? Me alegro…—

— _ **Pero lo que no sabe jefe, resulta que también hubieron hombre de esa mujer maquiavélica preguntando por usted**_ — eso si lo alarmo un poco.

— ¿Qué mujer maquiavélica? ¿Hablas de Kaguya? No puede ser… aunque…— su rostro se sumió en preocupación.

— _**¡Pero no se preocupe Jefe! No pudieron averiguar nada, mientras la Gran Fū este aquí nadie pondrá un dedo sobre usted Jefe**_ — sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Fū, — _ **Aunque esos tipos si eran duros, no se comparan con los enviados por Nagato**_ —

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?—

— _**¿Hacerme daño? ¿A mí? ¿A la Gran Cigarra Nocturna? Cuando ellos fueron ya yo fui y vine mil veces**_ — eso si era cierto, hasta a él se le dificultaría hacerle un 1vs1 a Fū.

—Bien, no creo que me llamaras solo para decirme eso, muchas molestias te tomaste al conseguir mi dirección solo para contarme de tus travesías heroicas, ¿Qué tienes para mí?— pudo escuchar como Fū se aclaró la garganta.

— _ **Abejita, el viejo Roshi, burbujitas, Han, el pequeñín y yo ya hemos llegado al nivel 10, la gata y el amargado llegan al nivel 10 a más tardar dentro de unas 2 horas**_ — dejo a un lado su tono infantil y hablo con una voz más seria.

—Entiendo, creo que ya Sasuke les dijo el lugar de Reunión—espero un poco la respuesta de Fū.

— _**¿Ah? Perdón, un hombre quería tener una charla conmigo…**_ — una gota bajo por la sien de Naruto al escuchar eso, — _ **Si, Ciudad Bruma Verde ¿Cierto? Ya todos saben**_ — asintió para sí mismo satisfecho.

—Ya hablaremos ahí, tengo unas acompañantes que a las que les tengo unos planes especiales, dejare que Yugito se encargue—

— _ **La gata también ha estado preocupada, lástima que no sea una ladrona profesional como la Gran Yo**_ — escucho como algo se rompía y un "Mierda" de parte de Fū.

—Te dejo para que arregles lo que sea que rompiste, adiós— y sin dejar que la otra parte se despidiera, colgó la llamada.

— ¿Hablabas con una mujer?— de golpe sintió un frio intenso que helo hasta sus huesos.

— ¿R-Ren?— se giró y vio a su adorada Ren con ya una vestimenta normal pero rodeada de un aura negra.

—El Onii-chan de Ren no tiene por qué estar hablando con una mujer. El Onii-chan de Ren tiene a Ren para que le haga todo a Ren, pero si Onii-chan quiere hablar con una mujer, entonces Ren tendrá que tomar medidas drásticas— se empezó a acercar poco a poco a Naruto.

—E-Espera Ren, podemos hablarlo… ¿Ren? ¡¿Ren?! ¡REN NO!— ese fue el último grito que soltó Naruto antes de ser silenciado.

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: ¿Esto no es un avance de Profesión?**

 **¡Hola todo el mundo! Ante nada gracias por leer el capítulo, se los agradezco de corazón, pero ahora dejémonos de cosas cursis y vayamos a lo que nos interesa.**

 **Primeramente Kurama les enseña a Shadow y a Lake el manejar bien sus habilidades y el cómo moverse, como buen Maestro que es sabrá lo que hace, aunque en el caso de Lake se guía más por experiencias de ver a sus compañeros, ya que como él dijo anteriormente, nunca ha usado una clase de ese tipo. Como dato importante, las habilidades de Lake y Shadow solo serán superiores a la media, tampoco hare ver que entrenar a un Maestro es así de fácil, no, los Maestro llevan años en crearse.**

 **Quise avanzar la historia un poco más rápido, ya que sentí que íbamos muy despacio, además que no sabía cómo sacarle más "Jugo" a esta parte de la historia, mejor vayámonos a donde la cosa se pondrá si muy buena de una vez, pero eso sí, creo que si en promedio suben de nivel cada 2 capitulo es mucho, quiero más que todo que la historia se centre en la exploración y en las cosas que le pasan a Kurama y a Ren (A ella la voy a tocar en breves).**

 **Me ahorro explicarles lo que son los Puntos de Merito, pero aun así para los que no sepan les doy una pequeña explicación, son como la Popularidad, se verá su utilidad más adelante. En TG hay nobles y todas esas cosas, Kurama se relacionara con ellos en el futuro y hasta participara en… ¡Spoiler malo! Lo siento chicos, no les voy a decir eso, pero bueno, como pista les dejo lo siguiente: ¿Qué siempre pasa cuando un noble tiene 2 hijos? Les dejo eso (Muajajaja).**

 **Bueno, a Kurama le salió su lado "Malo" por decirlo de una manera, pero la verdad es que estaba un poco cabreado. En el futuro se le seguirá viendo ese lado tan oscuro de Kurama (Hasta tengo planeado hacer un Especial que cubra un poco su infancia/adolescencia ¿Qué opinan?). Mmm, a esto quería llegar, no todo es color de rosas, el mundo está lleno de gente con 2ble intenciones, ahora queda la pregunta: De todos los "Aliados" que ha hecho Naruto/Kurama ¿Cuál de todos es realmente leal a él? Les dejo esa pequeña cuestión.**

 **Y por último tenemos un pequeño momento de NaruRen y la llamada de Fū. Para esta escena final tenía planeado que fuera con Sasuke la llamada, pero después me dije: "Siempre es Sasuke el que se comunica con Naruto, mejor dejo a Fū, ya que al ser una Asesina famosa tendrá los medios para contactarlo sin que nadie sepa" Y ahí tienen el resultado. Para el próximo capítulo mostrare 2 vistas, una de Naruto/Kurama durante su "Cambio de Profesión" y otra de Ren. Tratare de no centrarme concretamente y todo el tiempo en Kurama, sino también en Ren y en menor medida en los demás miembros de Bijū.**

 **Ahora sin entretenerlos más, gracias una vez más por llegar hasta aquí, y me despido, que pasen un feliz fin de semana, la siguiente actualización no sé si hacerla en el transcurso de semana o dejarla para hacer un mini-especial que tengo preparado en otro fin de semana, ahí veré. Nos leemos luego, bye.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	19. ¿Esto no es un avance de Profesión?

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia. La verdad es que aún no decido cuando subir este capítulo en el momento en que estoy escribiendo esto (Para ser preciso, hoy es lunes), pero de algo si estoy seguro, será en estos próximos 2 días hábiles (xD). Pasando de una vez a la historia, he estado leyendo los capítulos anteriores y re-planteándomelo (No, no la voy a reescribir tal y como hice con Descendiente Primordial xD), y he llegado a la conclusión que esta historia tendrá 2 enormes arcos, uno será el de la historia principal, y el otro sería más un post historia, que va a ser cuando llegado un momento, en que ya no tenga más ganas de seguirla la terminare dejando y la pondré como completada; véanlo como cuando ustedes acaban un juego pero tienen pereza de agarrar todos los coleccionables, algo así será.**

 **Además, aún estoy planteándome el cambiar el sistema de equipamiento (Que si Verde/Bronce, Azul/Plata, Amarillo/Oro, etc.) por otro más "Acorde" a lo que quiero llegar, dejare que ustedes decidan cuando lean o entiendan más sobre el sistema de Reforja de Alma (Recuerdo como me comía la cabeza buscando un nombre bien pro xD). Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: SSakuraforever, Romao, Souldeak y a paulamarello0772 (Si no fuera por el Review/PM que me hicieron, hubieras sido el Review 100 xD) y también a Kabreo por su PM señalándome las fallas en el cap anterior, y ánimo a los demás lectores a dejar su hermoso review (Creo que me uniré a una de esas campañas xD).**

 **Reviews:**

 **Romao: Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? Aquí ya tienes el nuevo capítulo. Pues, lamentándolo mucho aun faltaran otros 2 capítulos (Contando este creo y si no se me ocurre algo más) para la reunión de los Bijū, lo siento por eso (:P). Gracias por el Review y espero que disfrutes del cap, nos leemos.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

— [Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando (Sin los guion largos e.e)

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **PD: Si ven algo raro en el cap me avisan por favor, que Fanfiction no me dejaba subir el documento y tuve que editar uno existente y bueno... No me marca la misma cantidad de palabras que el word.**

 **Capítulo 17: ¿Esto no es un avance de Profesión?**

—Pero Onii-chan, no quiero ir— las suplicas de Ren se escuchaban desde una hora muy temprana en el apartamento.

—Vas a ir Ren, no es la idea que te la pases jugando 24/7 en casa aun estando de vacaciones— le dirigió una mirada severa sin intenciones de retroceder.

— ¡Onii-chan! Quiero pasar tiempo contigo…—se acercó a Naruto de manera sugerente.

—Usa esos ánimos para pasar tiempo con tus amigos— la aparto poniendo su mano en la frente de ella.

— ¡Malo Onii-chan! No te hubiera dicho el mensaje de Lily— hizo un puchero juntándose de brazos.

—Aun si ella no te mandaba un mensaje, te pensaba mandar a dar una vuelta uno de estos días— los ojos de Ren se iluminaron, eso sin duda fueron una mala elección de palabras.

— ¡Sí! "Uno de estos días", puede ser hoy, mañana o el mes que viene ¿No?— de un rápido movimiento agarro el brazo de Naruto y lo coloco entre sus pecho, claro, todo apropósito.

— ¡Que te vayas!— sacudió su brazo para sacársela de encima.

—Hagamos un trato— rió con diversión por la interesante idea que se le vino a la mente.

—Si tu trato involucra el que estés sin ropa, el darme alguna muestra de afecto solo acto para mayores o algo parecido, olvídalo— Ren sintió como un yunque le caía encima al escuchar eso.

— ¡Maldición!— mascullo por lo bajo, —Bien, seguiré robándote besos mientras duermes entonces— eso también lo dijo por lo bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— noto como el rostro de Ren tomaba una expresión pervertida.

— ¡Nada!— rápidamente negó temiendo que le quitarían lo más preciado que tenía.

—Hagamos esto…— suspiro derrotado, si fuera por Ren seguirían en esta discusión por lo que resta del día sin llegar a nada, —Si tú vas con tus amigos a hacer "Cosas de amigos"…— el interés de Ren creció expectante a lo que Naruto diría a continuación, tanto fue su emoción que no pudo reprimir lo que tenía dentro.

— ¡Te casaras conmigo!— su rostro no cabía en felicidad mientras se imaginaba escenas no aptas para niños en su mente.

—Sí, me casare contigo… ¡Espera un momento!— la imaginación de la chica se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que Naruto le dio en la cabeza, — ¡Idiota!— frunció el ceño sin tener ni la más mínima molestia de preocupase por ella.

—P-Pero Onii-chan, es un trato justo—no feliz con el castigo que ya había recibido, siguió tentando a la suerte.

—No, haremos esto— se sentó en uno de los sillones y vio con seriedad a Ren, —Si vas con tus amigos, hare cualquier petición tuya en TG siempre y cuando no influya en mis intereses— sonrió expectante la decisión de Ren.

— ¡Trato!—aguanto las ganas de lanzarse encima de Naruto sabiendo lo que pasaría, pero eso no quito que sonriera como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

— _Adolecentes, siempre caen en este tipo de trampas_ — asintió satisfecho de que su plan se hubiese concretado.

— ¡Momento…!— la expresión de Ren se congelo, —En TG no te puedo hacer lo mismo que te hago aquí, el sistema no lo permitiría…— pareció reflexionar, pero Naruto no se preocupó, ya el daño estaba hecho, — ¡Me engañaste, ahí no podremos comportarnos como una pareja hecha y derecha!— inflo sus mofletes enojada.

—No toda la vida son esas cosas sucias que tu tanto piensas, ahora ve con tus amigos— ella dio media vuelta de regreso a la habitación a cambiarse sintiéndose traicionada.

Toda esta discusión de debió a que Ren había hecho un comentario de manera inconsciente sobre un mensaje que Lily le había enviado invitándola a una salida junto a Aníbal durante el desayuno. Naruto sabía que a Ren se le dificultaba mucho relacionarse con respecto a su pasado, ya era mucho el que tuviera esos amigos, pero ella no salía mucho con ellos… Bueno, ella no salía con ellos, solo se encontraba con ellos en el instituto y eso a Naruto no le gustaba nada.

Ren apenas estaba en sus años de adolescencia, todo adolecente saludable salía con sus amigos a fiestas o simplemente a pasar el rato, hablaría con sus amigas sobre chicos guapos o salía a citas con otros chicos, aunque esta última actividad no creía que Ren la haría ni por cualquier trato que él hiciera con ella, sabia de su obsesión con su persona. Él ni siquiera conocía a los amigos de Ren hasta que fue al instituto, y eso ya era decir mucho; en el interior lamentaba mucho la incapacidad de Ren en socializar, pero poco podría hacer en eso, ya quedaba de parte de ella en cambiar.

Tenía la esperanza que el tiempo que llevaba alejada de todo lo malo que le paso le ayudara a sanar viejas heridas, además que esos amigos que ella tenía actualmente parecían de lo más simpáticos, creía que con ellos sin duda Ren se abriría más hacia la sociedad y dejaría de ser tan fría y reservada como lo era siempre con cualquier persona que no fuera él. Por lo menos, tenía entendido que ella y esa tal Lily se mandaban mensajes hablando sobre él, y eso aunque no le causaba escalofríos, ya era un avance.

— ¡Onii-chan!— sintió como alguien se colgaba de su espalda.

— ¿Lista? Aquí tienes la tarjeta, no te vuelvas loca y gastes todo de golpe— con la total confianza del mundo le dio la tarjeta que Sasuke le había dado, —Saca algo de efectivo en el cajero que hay a una cuadra, que no queda— vio que su vestimenta cumplía con los estándares morales y le dio el visto bueno.

— ¡Bien! Vuelvo cuando Lily me lo permita, el inútil de Aníbal solo estará de adorno— frunció el ceño por un momento, pero luego sonrió, — ¡Adiós!— se apresuró a la puerta y antes de irse le lanzo un beso a Naruto.

—Vete de una vez— ni atención le presto a la acción de la chica.

— ¡Por eso no tienes novia!— y de un portazo cerro.

—Esta chica…— negó pensando en el carácter de Ren, —Creo que mataría a cualquier chica que se acercara a mí con esos motivos… Literalmente— sonrió con algo de gracia imaginando ese escenario.

Apenas Ren cerró la puerta, todo rastro de calidad en su rostro fue reemplazado por una expresión fría y sin sentimientos. Ignoro el saludo de unos de sus vecinos y empezó a bajar las escaleras para salir del edificio. Para ella ya eso era normal, solo mostraría su lado cálido a Naruto, el único que la saco de su soledad, para las demás personas, ni siquiera merecían un atisbo de su atención, solo habían 2 excepciones, las cuales eran Lily y Aníbal, quienes a pesar de su casi total indiferencia hacia ellos, aún seguían siendo sus amigos, y eso en el fondo lo agradecía.

El día en que los conoció a ambos, para ella era la 2da vez en que su corazón se ablandaba y aceptaba a otros en su vida, claro, no al nivel de Naruto, pero algo era algo. Aunque ambos no conocían el pasado de la chica al 100%, sospechaban acerca de este, ya que al contrario de Ren, tanto Lily como Aníbal se abrieron a ella y les contaron los problemas que ellos tenían, a lo que la chica se sintió identificada hasta cierto punto, y era por eso que aun hasta el día de hoy seguía siendo amiga de ellos, sentía que solo ellos podrían entender el dolor que ella sentía y que ocultaba.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Salió del edificio y se encamino hacia el cajero automático más cercano, había escuchado a Naruto comentar sobre que esa tarjeta no necesitaba de ninguna clave para funcionar, al principio se preocupó por algún posible robo, pero había leído algo sobre una tecnología que usaban las Tarjetas de Crédito y de Debido actuales, no la entendía muy bien ya que no había leído el artículo, pero era algo sobre que si en caso de robo, con solo una llamada los fondos se congelaban; no muy diferente a la anterior pero si más rápido y sencillo.

Los fondos que tenía la tarjeta llegaban hasta los cinco dígitos, pero fiel a lo que Naruto le había dicho, no iba a abusar de ella, tal vez solo compraría ropa en el centro comercial junto a Lily luego de quedar con ellos, claro, Aníbal iba solo para cargar las bolsas, no todo era gratis en el mundo. Por un momento se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse pasar un día de chicas junto a su amiga, aunque esa acción hizo que todos los hombre cerca de ella se voltearan a verla e inmediatamente borro esa sonrisa y les dedico una mirada fría. Conocía el efecto que ella tenía en los hombres, era una belleza fría, blanco de todo masoquista y todo aquel con fetiches raros, pero ella se sabía defender, y muy bien.

A veces Lily le comentaba sobre los beneficios que podría sacarle el hecho de abusar de su efecto en los hombres, pero en lo personal a ella no le gustaba usar su apariencia natural para sacar esa clase de beneficio. Casi 4 años el tener que aguantar los intentos de violación de hombres interesados en su apariencia era más que suficiente para que más que agradecer su apariencia, le diera asco. Aunque siempre le gustaba que Naruto la alabara cuando usaba alguna ropa nueva o probaba un peinado diferente, pero eso solo era reservado para él, ningún otro hombre tenía el derecho de observar esa faceta de ella.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar cuando introdujo la tarjeta en el cajero, ciertamente no le pedía clave, en su lugar la envió directamente a la opción de seleccionar el monto a sacar. A la final decidió sacar 2000$ como para tener suficiente efectivo como para un buen tiempo, aunque la mayoría de las transacciones eran electrónicas, nunca venia mal tener un poco de efectivo en caso de emergencia. Con cuidado se guardó esa gran suma de dinero evitando cualquier mirada indiscreta, si bien se podía proteger sola tampoco buscaría problemas.

El viaje en el metro era la peor parte, nunca le había gustado viajar en esas cosas, la cantidad de gente que los usaba era enorme, lo que hacía que casi siempre estos fueran a tope, y eso significaba viajar como atún en lata. La idea de tener a otras personas invadiendo su espacio personal era sin duda insoportable, más de una vez dejo a un hombre privado en el suelo con una patada en sus partes íntimas por haberse sobrepasado con ella, el metro sin duda era el lugar de reunión de todos esos pervertidos que les gustaba aprovecharse de las adolescentes.

—Maldición, de regreso viajo en taxi— vio con asco a un hombre en posición fetal en el piso sosteniéndose sus joyas de la familia, —Gente como tú me da asco— no le dedico una segunda mirada y se fue de la estación.

Según Lily, se reunirían en una heladería que tanto había escuchado hablar a su amiga, al menos la heladería quedaba cerca de la estación, así que no le tomo mucho llegar a ella. Se cercioro primero de que se trataba de la heladería que buscaba (Habían cerca de 4 en el área) y entro a ella eligiendo una mesa vacía lo más cerca de la puerta. Pidió un helado de vainilla para hacer tiempo de que su amiga y el otro adefesio se encontraran con ella, según lo que marcaba su Galaxy Cup, aún faltaban media hora para su hora de reunión.

Probo el helado y quedo maravillada, nunca había probado esa clase de helado, solo los que Naruto compraba en el súper, y esos ni siquiera se acercaban al saber del que tenía en frente. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cada vez que se llevaba una cucharada a la boca, sin duda que se volvería adicta a comer helado en estos sitios; sintió un leve escalofríos y miro a sus alrededores, bufo al encontrarse con las miradas de todos esos hombres que no venían con sus parejas mirándolas con lujuria (Los que venían con sus novias se habían ganado un buen golpe por parte de estas).

—Oh Ren querida, no creí que llegaras tan temprano— esa voz familiar hizo que desviara su atención hacia su amiga que acaba de llegar.

—Hasta que llegas—le dedico una mirada fría, a lo que la chica solo le sonrió con disculpa.

—Aún faltan 10 minutos para la hora de reunión, así que aun llego temprano— miro a su amiga con burla, Ren solo bufo metiéndose otra cucharada de helado a la boca, —Me da uno de chocolate con vainilla por favor— apenas vio a la camarera le dio su orden.

— ¿No pudiste elegir un mejor día para invitarme? Hoy quería llegar al nivel 10 en TG— los ojos de Lily se abrieron de asombro.

— ¿Juegas TG? ¿Cómo…? Oh, cierto que eres la mejor en notas del instituto, escuche que a los 100 mejores les dieron un Galaxy Cup, que suerte tienes— la envidia apareció en sus ojos, pero fue inmediatamente reemplazada por pesar, —Tuve que pasar horas y horas haciendo fila para comprar uno— lágrimas de cocodrilo inundaron sus ojos.

— ¿Juegas TG?— por un momento su pantalla fue quebrada para ser reemplazada por una de asombro.

—Yo te lo dije, ante de que dejaras de ir al instituto— trato de hacer algo de memoria, pero no encontraba esas palabras de su amiga, —Claro, en ese momento tú estabas pensando en tu "Onii-chan"— un rubor casi imperceptible adorno las mejillas de Ren.

—C-Cállate— desvió la mirada y se centró en comer su helado.

— ¿Qué nivel eres? Ya yo soy casi nivel 6, no puedo creer que ya hay gente que son nivel 10 con lo difícil que es subir de nivel…— la escucho mascullar, ella sonrió con orgullo antes de decir su respuesta.

—Casi soy nivel 10— inflo su pecho ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

—P-Pero…— tanta fue su impresión que se le cayó la cuchara de la boca, —Mi cuchara…— vio con lastima como esta quedaba ya inservible.

—Me dirigiré a Ciudad Bruma Verde, si quieres— desvió la mirada para evitar que Lily la viera a los ojos.

—Había quedado con Aníbal el vernos en Ciudad Sol Negro, pero si tú vas a ir a esa otra ciudad, debe de significar que Naruto también ira— le dirigió una mirada de picardía.

—Si no quieres ir entonces no vayas— trato de volver a poner su expresión helada, fallando a medias.

—Bien, bien, cuando llegue Aníbal le contare de nuestro pequeño cambio de planes, él también le gustaría andar contigo— guiño el ojo lanzándole una indirecta.

—Ese error de la naturaleza… Mejor que se vaya a Ciudad Sol Negro…— aunque por fuera no lo demostrara tanto, estaba feliz de poder jugar TG junto a sus amigos.

—Y cuéntame…— dejando el helado hacia un lado apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y miro inquisitoriamente a Ren, — ¿Cómo reacciono Naruto a los "Vestidos" que te preste?— sonrió triunfal cuando vio que los ojos de Ren se iluminaban.

— ¡Esplendido!— no reprimió su emoción ante la pregunta de Lily, —Cuando me veía pude notar que titubeaba un poco, sin duda ya no puede resistirse— en ese momento, en casa, Naruto tuvo unas intensas ganas de golpear a Ren por algún motivo.

— ¿Ves? Ni un eunuco puede mantenerse firme al verte vestida así— una sonrisa pervertida se asomó en su rostro, —Sigue mis concejos y ya verás como Naruto caerá rendida a tus pies por más figura fraternal seas para él— Ren embozo una sonrisa ilusionada.

— ¡Lo que digas!— asintió con entusiasmo, pero en ese momento…

—Oh, chicas, perdón por llegar tan tarde, pero es que…— vio como ambas tenían una expresión rara en sus rostros, — ¿Qué paso?— pregunto con curiosidad.

—Nada/Muérete— ambas actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?— suspiro y se sentó al lado de Lily, ni siquiera él era tan loco como para sentarse junto a Ren sabiendo lo que recibiera si hiciera eso.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

[Notificación del Sistema: Bienvenido de nuevo a Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que disfrute de su aventura]

Lo primero que hizo al conectarse fue actualizar su equipo ( ***1** ), al subir al nivel 10 podría usar los equipos que había obtenido de la Mantis esa que tantos problemas le causo. Al terminar de equiparse sintió que su cuerpo se volvía más ligero, más resistente y poderoso, sin duda el efecto del nuevo equipo era muy obvio. Vio con pesar la cantidad de Dagas que tenía en su inventario, no podía usarlas hasta que no tuviera el cambio de Profesión, y ni siquiera pensaba el cambiar el arma principal que tenía, que aunque su daño era muy inútil, los efectos que esta tenia sin duda eran muy benéficos a la hora de luchar.

Ignorando las miradas de asombro de los otros jugadores se dirigió hacia la ubicación del Alcalde de la Aldea de Principiantes. Según la información que había obtenido, solo ese NPC podía sacarlos de la Aldea de Principiantes, en pocas palabras era un Tele-transporte, cuyo requisito de usarlo era ser nivel 10. Recién había recibido un PM de Lake diciéndole que tanto ella como Shadow ya lo estaban esperando en el altar de Tele-transporte de la Ciudad Bruma Verde.

—Jugador de Otro Mundo ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—el amable anciano encargado de darle misiones de nivel bajo a los jugadores le sonrió mostrando su siempre lado bueno.

—Quisiera ser Tele-transportado a la Ciudad Bruma Verde por favor— le dijo con calma, el sistema le indicaría al Alcalde que ya cumplía los requisitos.

—Joven Jugador de Otro Mundo, vuestra valentía me ha asombrado, con mucho gusto te llevare a nuestra ilustre Ciudad Bruma Verde, por favor, disfrute de su estancia ahí— alzo su mano envolviendo a Kurama en un haz de luz blanca, y acto seguido desapareció.

Su visión se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que pudo ver todo con claridad, y no pudo evitar soltar una alabanza por las hermosas vistas que tenía en frente. La respuesta más vaga a la pregunta sobre la primera impresión que le dio la Ciudad Bruma Verde era la siguiente: "Hermosa". Edificios de 7-10 pisos hasta donde alcanzaban la vista, calles libres de toda basura y un decorado muy uniforme, sin duda esa sería una ciudad utópica del mundo moderno, lástima que una ciudad así solo podía ser vista en videojuegos.

Abrió el mapa y nuevamente quedo asombrado por la inmensidad de la Ciudad, su tamaño podría rivalizar con la Ciudad de New York, y eso solo seria a ojo, ya que la escala del mapa era inmensa. Estaba dividida en 4 partes: La Comercial (La que se encontraba en este momento), la Residencial, los Barrios Bajos y la Zona Alta; la típica división que tendrían las ciudades de antaño por la edad media donde el sistema de castas estaba muy extendido y era el dominante.

—Señor Kurama, ya estábamos preocupadas por su tardanza— escucho a sus espaldas y se encontró a Lake y a Shadow quienes ya le estaban esperando.

—Lo siento, problemas personales— fue la sencilla respuesta de él.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Shadow y yo llevamos dando vueltas por un rato y no sabemos dónde se hace el cambio de Profesión— dio un vistazo en el mapa y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran.

—Por aquí— apunto hacia una dirección y empezó a caminar.

La ciudad en si era grande, tan grande que hasta tenía unos pequeños puertos de Tele-transportación dentro para llegar a cualquier de los cuatro distritos, pero para alegría de Kurama, a donde quería ir quedaba a tan solo unas cuadras del altar de Tele-transportación. Se trataba de un gran edificio que fácilmente tenía la altura de uno de 15 pisos de la vida real, en la entrada había un letrero arriba que ponía: "Gremio de Aventureros" y a los lados de la entrada se encontraban 2 guardias humanos llevando una pesada armadura de aluna especie de metal y unas espadas de casi 2 metros de largo.

—No pensé que en TG hubieran Gremios de Aventureros— vio asombrada el edificio, que a pesar de su especialidad, parecía bien cuidado.

—Esta damisela si se lo sospechaba, el título que esta damisela recibió junto a ustedes es prueba de ello— a pesar de su estoica expresión, había un deje de asombro en sus ojos.

—No se distraigan, venimos a buscar información, luego venimos a ver lo que nos puede ofrecer el Gremio de Aventureros— solo se detuvo un momento para apreciar el edificio y enseguida se precipito a entrar.

El interior del edificio era del todo menos ruidoso contrastando la imagen mental que los chicos tenían con respecto a este tipo de lugares, aunque era admisible, y que la gran mayoría de jugadores aun no alcanzaban el nivel 10, para cuando eso ocurra este sitio no estará tan silencioso. La recepción parecía la típica de esos edificios corporativos: Una gran sala de espera y en al final del todo una recepcionista; a uno de los lados estaba un papel donde ponía lo que parecían ser las indicaciones de donde queda cada cosa en el edificio.

—Disculpe…— se acercó a la recepcionista para llamar su atención.

—Oh, Jugadores de Otro Mundo, los llevábamos esperando por mucho tiempo, que alegría que al fin vinieran— embozo una hermosa sonrisa típica de las recepcionistas.

—Venimos a buscar información sobre los cambios de Profesión— la recepcionista pareció verse asombrada para luego asentir.

—Claro, pero primero… Oh mi… Ya son aventureros— por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, Kurama pudo notar una verdadera emoción de este PNJ, —Si, si, los primeros Aventureros… Por aquí debe de estar…— dio una sonrisa de disculpa y empezó a buscar algo por debajo de su escritorio.

— ¿Señorita?— Lake se preocupó por la actitud de la recepcionista.

— ¡Aquí esta! Tomen…— a cada uno le extendió un paquete.

Los tres lo recibieron y apenas lo tocaron estos se abrieron revelando una capa negra con algunos detalles verdes para el caso de Kurama y Shadow y detalles azules para Lake. Los tres se asombraron al recibir estos regalos, ya que hay que entender que en estas etapas del juego donde las piezas de equipo son tan raras, el recibir una directamente de recompensa sin duda era para alegrarse, y más tratándose de una pieza como una Capa, que están incluidas en el apartado de accesorios, los cuales son aún más raros de conseguir.

[Capa del Viajero (Asesino)] (Verde/Bronce)  
Nivel: 10  
DEF: 4  
Habilidades:  
[Resistencia a los elementos (Pasiva)]: Se gana una leve resistencia a los elementos naturales. +20 RES al Hielo; +20 RES al Fuego; +10 Rango de Visión en Tormentas.  
[Bendición del Ladrón (Pasiva)] (Acumulable): Tus pasos son más difíciles de escuchar y tu presencia es más confusa. +20 Sigilo.

[Capa del Viajero (Mago)] (Verde/Bronce)  
Nivel: 10  
DEF: 4  
Habilidades:  
[Resistencia a los elementos (Pasiva)]: Se gana una leve resistencia a los elementos naturales. +20 RES al Hielo; +20 RES al Fuego; +10 Rango de Visión en Tormentas.  
[Bendición del Mago (Pasiva)] (Acumulable): Tus hechizos se castean más rápido y tu regeneración de Mana aumenta. +10% de Tiempo de Casteo; +10% Regeneración de Mana.

—Increíble…— hasta el mismo Kurama quedó maravillado por semejantes piezas de equipo.

— ¡Señor Kurama, observe!— dio un vistazo a Lake, quien al parecer estaba presumiendo su capa a Kurama.

—Te queda bien Lake— dio un toque a la capa y le salió una ventana que ponía: "¿Equipar? Si/No"; le dio "Si" y la capa desapareció de sus manos para luego aparecer ya equipada a su espalda de medio lado ( ***2** ).

—Esta damisela también quiere que le dé su opinión sobre el cómo le queda la capa— ahora vio a Shadow y ahí si quedo impresionado, la armadura de un Asesino que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo sumado a la elegancia de la capa le daba un aire singular a Shadow.

—Como anillo al dedo Shadow— asintió satisfecho para luego volver a fijar su atención en la recepcionista.

—Cierto, cierto, información sobre sus cambios de Profesión— materializo un libro y lo abrió hasta dar con una página en específico, —Normalmente no doy esta clase de servicios, pero hare una excepción para ustedes— les sonrió a los tres para luego fijar su atención nuevamente en el libro, —Los Magos en general deben de ir a la Biblioteca, te lo he marcado en el mapa— miro a Lake y esta asintió al comprobar su mapa, —Los Arqueros en general deben de ir a la Academia de Arquería… Ninguno de ustedes es Arquero…— vio con detalle a los tres y negó, —Los Guerreros deben de ir a los Cuarteles de los Guardias y los Templarios tienen que ir a la Iglesia… Ninguno de ustedes es un Guerrero— volvió a mirarlos para luego volver a negar haciendo que una vena se le marcara en la sien a Kurama, —Y los Asesino deben de ir a La Taberna Nocturna, se las marque en su mapa, solo tengan cuidado, ustedes sabrán porque se los digo— cerro el libro y volvió a sonreír haciendo desaparecer el libro en el proceso, —Que tengan buen día— dio una leve inclinación.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Bien Lake, Shadow…— una vez salieron del Gremio de Aventureros, dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas, —Tu iras a cumplir con tu misión de cambio de Profesión, mientras Shadow y yo haremos lo mismo— vio que el punto que marcaba su mapa estaba casi al lado contrario del destino de Lake.

—Entendido Señor Kurama, cuídense— no quería decepcionar a Kurama, así que se fue a cumplir con su misión cuanto antes.

—Shadow, [Stealth] — sin decir más palabras, desapareció.

—Esta damisela no puede con su velocidad— imito a Kurama y también desapareció.

El sitio a donde la recepcionista les había marcado en el mapa quedaba en el límite de los Barrios bajos de la Ciudad, el lado bueno era que solo quedaba a unos 20 minuto si iban a la máxima velocidad posible, unas de las ventajas de ser Asesinos, porque si no tendrían que usar el altar de Tele-transportación. Ya Kurama sospechaba sobre lo que la recepcionista le había advertido, pero no fue hasta que vio a donde se dirigían que sus dudas se resolvieron, La Taberna Nocturna es un sitio peligroso, tanto para PNJ como para Jugadores.

No por nada era el lugar de reunión de todo aquel con la Clase Asesino, un lugar donde se reúne toda la clase de escoria, ya que había que ser claros, los Asesino son especialistas en emboscadas, ataques a traición y jugarretas inmorales, todo con tal de asegurar su objetivo, y el sitio donde se reunían no iba a ser uno muy bueno; el que se ubicara en los Barrios Bajos de la Ciudad era prueba de ellos. Kurama no le tenía mucha confianza a todo esto, pero tenía que hacer su Búsqueda, solo esperaba que al ser un Jugador, los PNJ tuvieran un poco de respeto, ya que por muy Maestro que fuera, no tenía confianza de salir ileso de ese lugar si se desataba una lucha.

Cuando aparentemente llegaron al sitio indicado, ambos salieron del [Stealth] y bajaron del tejado, y digo que "Aparentemente" porque frente a ellos se encontraba un edificio destartalado con un aviso de madera que ponía "Taberna O…" la otra mitad del aviso al parecer se había roto por cómo estaba el resto de la madera. De vez en cuando salían PNJ borrachos y otros pocos entraban, lo que ambos grupos de personas tenían en común eran sus miradas de pocos amigos. Kurama vio a Shadow y por precaución le dijo.

—Cúbrete— ella asintió y al mismo tiempo las capas de ambos brillaron creciendo un poco de tamaño hasta llegado a cubrir sus cuerpos y parte de sus caras.

—Esta damisela piensa que este sería un gran sitio para una reunión de Asesinos— solo pudo ver como los ojos de Shadow se afilaban, el cuello de la capa le cubría hasta la nariz.

—Pienso lo mismo, y es por eso que…— tomo la delantera para ingresar al lugar, —Hay que tener cuidado— un potente hedor a alcohol de mala calidad inundo sus fosas nasales.

El interior del edificio era la descripción exacta de una taberna de mala muerte. Pisos en mal estado al igual que las mesas, hombres de toda clase bebiendo como si su vida dependiera de ellos, un grupo de hombres en lo que parecía ser en medio de alguna especia de contrabando. La llegada de ellos dos llamo la atención de algunos, pero solo era por la manera en que estaban vestidos, estos inmediatamente perdieron el interés y volvieron a sus propias actividades. Kurama vio hacia la barra y se acercó para hablar con el barman.

— ¿Qué tal?— se sentó en uno de los bancos y apoyo sus codos en la barra.

— ¿Qué desea? No tenemos Alcohol de Roble Verde si eso es lo que busca— el hombre parecía más interesado en "Limpiar" el vaso que en atender a Kurama.

—Buscamos La Taberna Nocturna— el barman detuvo su acción y los miro fijamente.

—Ahí— hizo un ademan con su cabeza apuntando hacia una puerta que decía "Solo Personal Autorizado".

—Muchas gracias— dejo una moneda de plata en la mesa y junto a Shadow atravesaron la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta Kurama sintió como el ambiente era casi cinco veces más tenso que el del bar. El lugar también se trataba de una especie de taberna, pero su iluminación era escasa y los "Comensales" portaban alguna clase de prenda que impedía ver sus rostros y en algunos casos la forma de sus cuerpos. Todos tenían miradas agudas y analíticas, las cuales se fijaron en el dúo cuando entraron; Kurama sintió como lo analizaban tanto a él como a Shadow y de inmediato, cuando veían que no representaban ningún peligro, volvían a los suyo.

—Todos son Asesinos— sintió como el aire le faltaba en los pulmones, la presión que ejercían estos tipos no era normal.

—Esta damisela esta incomoda— pero su estado no se podía comparar al de Shadow, la pobre estaba que temblaba de lo asustada que estaba.

—Lo hacen apropósito, no entiendo por qué tienen esta presencia, pero de algo estoy seguro…— sintió como su frente se llenaba de sudor debido al nerviosismo, —Todos aquí son capaces de matarnos sin siquiera nosotros nos demos cuenta— trato de ver la información de cada hombre del local, pero solo vio signos de interrogación, ni siquiera el nombre era visible.

—Kurama, esta damisela ya quiere salir de aquí, nos están poniendo a prueba— se ocultó un poco en la sombra de Kurama.

—Al menos Ivy no está aquí para molestar— vio el icono de su mascota en gris, al parecer estaban en un lugar donde no la podía invocar, —Ven—se acercaron a la barra, en concreto en donde se encontraba el barman del lugar.

—Grado 0… ¿Qué quieren?— el barman frunció el ceño al verlos, al parecer este si era más competente que el otro, demasiado competente.

—Nosotros…— de golpe sintió una presión que casi lo hace estrellarse contra el piso.

— ¿Eh?— alzo una ceja con asombro.

—Venimos a tomar la Búsqueda de Avance de Profesión— apenas dijo eso, el barman azoto el vaso que tenía en mano contra la barra, más no llamo la atención de ninguno de los "Comensales".

— ¿Avance de Profesión? ¿Están de Broma?— una mueca burlona apareció en su rostro.

—Si, a eso vinimos— a pesar que le costaba respirar, se trató de mostrar firme. Sintió como algo le apretaba en su espalda, Shadow no aguantaría mucho tiempo esta presión.

—Jugador de Otro Mundo… Pensé que tardarían más en llegar aquí…— de golpe la presión desapareció y tanto Kurama como Shadow pudieron respirar con normalidad, —Primero déjame decirte algo, una información gratis— materializo un pedazo de papel y lo leyó, —No existe algo llamado "Avance de Profesión", no sé de dónde sacaron eso, en Planet-Moon solo hay "Reforzamiento del Alma" o como lo llamarían ustedes: "Mejora del Alma", solo cuando el Alma se mejora es que se puede adquirir eso que ustedes llaman "Avance de Profesión" si lo quieres ver de esa manera— miro con desprecio la expresión que tanto Kurama como Shadow habían puesto.

Eso era un concepto nuevo para él, el llamado "Mejora del Alma" era algo que nunca había escuchado, no había información sobre ello en la página del juego ni tampoco Galaxy había hecho un comunicado mencionándolo. Si lo que el barman le había dicho era cierto, entonces solo mediante la Mejora del Alma es que los jugadores pueden alcanzar un Avance de Profesión, por lo tanto lo que el barman había dicho era cierto, no había un "Avance de Profesión" como tal. Aun deseaba saber más sobre eso de "Mejora del Alma".

— ¿Nos puede decir más sobre la Mejora del Alma?— miro al barman con una expresión seria.

—No soy un libro gratis chico, tengo cosas que hacer, no me hagas perder el tiempo— una intensión asesina los rodeo a ambos causando que nuevamente les fuera difícil respirar.

—E-Entonces queremos hacer eso de la "Mejora del Alma"— el instinto asesino desapareció y el barman suspiro.

—Bien, pero los tengo que poner a prueba, ya saben cómo funciona esto…— dio una rápida mirada a ambos para luego seguir hablando, —Pueden elegir entre 4 dificultades para pasar la prueba, dependiendo la dificultad en que la pasen obtendrás mejores o peores recompensas, y ojo, si fallan tendrán que esperar una semana para volver a intentarlo ¿Entienden?— apoyo sus manos en la mesa y espero la respuesta de ambos.

—Esta damisela entiende/Entiendo— ambos asintieron, sabían más o menos el mecanismo de esta clase de Búsquedas.

—Bien, elijan la dificultad— una ventana apareció frente a Kurama y Shadow.

—Fácil, Medio, Difícil y Pesadilla; lo típico— sonrió y sin dudar eligió la Pesadilla, tenía confianza en pasar la prueba.

— ¿Difícil y Pesadilla? Sin duda son temerarios, pero bueno, no soy quien para decirles que hacer…— suspiro al ver las elecciones de ambos, —Como Líder de La Taberna Nocturna, les doy acceso al Campo de Pruebas— chasqueo los dedos y ambos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico de Tele-Transporte, —Estos Jugadores de Otro mundo, pueden ser nuestra salvación o nuestra ruina— y sin más, regreso a lo que hacía anteriormente.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Cuando su vista se aclaró lo primero que se fijo fue en el hermoso paisaje que tenía a la vista, al parecer había sido Tele-transportado a una pradera. El clima estaba despejado, el sol escondiéndose y apareciendo entre las nubes y una brisa muy tranquilizante. Por un momento se dejó llevar por el ambiente y se sentó en la hierba a disfrutar del momento, pero no todo podría ser tan hermoso, una ventana se abrió frente a él como recordándole en donde se encontraba y que es lo que debía de hacer.

[Avance del Alma Grado 1 (Ladrón)] (Clasificación: S): Busca y recupera los materiales necesarios para que tu alma acceda a un reino mayor, pero ten cuidado, todo material valioso esta resguardado por un guardián, recupera los materiales sin llamar la atención de sus guardianes.  
Requisitos: Materiales Recuperados 0/4.  
Duración: 5 horas.

—Bien, al fin algo en lo que soy bueno— sonrió y oculto la ventana, tendría que hacer todo en el límite que le habían impuesto, —Aun no puedo invocar a Ivy, me vendría muy bien su habilidad— suspiro al ver que el icono de Ivy seguía gris, —"Buscar"… Voy a empezar por ahí— descarto el uso del mapa, ya que no había mapa de la zona así que no le quedaba más opciones que ir a ciegas.

Pero de golpe escucho un fuerte sonido apenas se movió unos 20 metros del lugar, creyendo que se trataba de un enemigo sus sentidos se activaron. Miro hacia donde se había generado el fuerte sonido y vio 2 figuras volando que se acercaban a gran velocidad a su posición que se acercaban a gran velocidad a su posición, y ahí fue cuando lo sintió, todo su mundo alrededor empezó a dar vuelta y hasta pareció cambiar de color, el aire en sus pulmones salió y se le hizo casi imposible recuperarlo, cayo de rodillas al perder el sentido el equilibrio, miro hacia arriba y vio que esos 2 seres se habían detenido a mirarlo.

Una de las 2 figuras parecía ser una niña de unos 12 años de edad, su cabello de un color azul marino se movía como si desafiara las leyes de la gravedad, tenía unos ojos azules tan profundos que parecían no tener vida. Su vestimenta consistía en una gabardina de cuello de tortuga de color negro que al igual que su cabello, ignoraba las leyes de gravedad por cómo se movía; además traía una camisa de color azul oscuro que parecía ser unas 2 tallas más grande y unos pantaloncillos, pero aun así sus piernas no quedaban al descubierto, ya que de calzado llevaba unas botas que le cubrían todo lo que el pantaloncillo no cubría. Lo que más asombro a Kurama una cadena que parecía orbitar a su alrededor.

Su acompañante se trataba de un hombre en sus 30's, con un cabello eléctrico alborotado y unos ojos afilados de color ámbar, su única vestimenta consistía en una capa que le cubría todo su ser. Tanto el hombre como la niña se le habían quedado observando, como si evaluaran un espécimen raro, aunque la mirada del hombre era más de desprecio, despreciaba a ese ser inferior que había hecho a su acompañante detenerse y por consecuente él también se había tenido que detener.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!— trato de abrir la ventana de información de esas 2 personas, pero quedo impactado al ver su contenido, o más bien la falta de este.

? (?)  
Nivel: ?  
HP: ?  
DEF: ?  
ATK: ?  
Habilidades: ?

Galaxy (?)  
Nivel: 1  
HP: -1/1  
DEF: 1  
ATK: 1  
Habilidades: ?

—Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…— vio los labios de la niña moverse, más el sonido parecía venir de todas la direcciones.

— ¿Enserio Galaxy? Nos detuvimos por un Jugador— su acompañante miro a Kurama y entrecerró los ojos haciendo que la presión que sentía se intensificara.

—Cálmate, cálmate, los Jugadores actuales no están capacitados para soportar el aura de un Grado 8— nuevamente ese sentimiento.

—Maldita sea contigo Galax…— pero antes de terminar la frase, sintió una fuerza repelente que lo mando a volar.

—Lo siento querido Jugador— descendió un poco hasta estar a la altura de Kurama, —Mi nombre es Galaxy tal y como pudiste ver en el panel de información, lamentándolo mucho no tengo mucho que mostrar— soltó una pequeña risa mientras se tapaba la boca.

—Tu…— su cerebro aun daba vueltas, la presión sumada al escuchar la voz de esa niña por todas las direcciones excepto de su boca no es un sentimiento muy agradable.

—Oh, disculpa si te incomode…— chasqueo los dedos y volvió hablar, — ¿Ahora si todo bien?— esta vez si el sonido venia de la boca de la niña.

—S-Si…— a pesar de eso, aun sentía la presión, esa niña generaba un aura más terrorífica que la del otro hombre.

—Que coincidencia que al estar revisando unos mapas mientras hablaba con un amigo te encontrara, si no estoy mal, este en el Mapa CPL01_04, o a donde se lleva a cabo la pruebas de Grado 1 de los Ladrones en la dificultad Pesadilla, no esperaba encontrar aun un Jugador aquí— hizo un ademan de manos y se abrió una ventana donde solo se podían ver cascadas de números binarios, —Bueno, disculpa si te entretuve en tu Búsqueda, como compensación te restableceré el tiempo límite y te daré un concejo— movió un par de veces su mano e hizo una mueca de asombro, —Tener la Chupa vida, una de las Tres Hermanas, un Set Alquímico de nivel Santo… Pero que espécimen— Kurama abrió los ojos asombrado, no sabía de donde esa niña había sacado esa información.

— ¿C-C-Co-Como l-lo sa-sabes?— apenas logro articular un par de palabras.

— ¿Aun no te das cuenta?— le dedico una mirada rápida, —Soy Galaxy, la IA creadora de este juego— hizo una pose dramática mientras que el día se hacía noche y la noche día otra vez a una velocidad increíble, —A tus servicios— todo se tranquilizó y ella hizo una reverencia.

.

 **Próximo capítulo: Nivel Pesadilla.**

 **¡Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo nuevo tan rápido, normalmente me tomo unos 4 días de descanso y luego continuo, este capítulo lo empecé a escribir al día siguiente en que publique el anterior (He tardado en terminarlo pq me pasaron el Dead Space 1 y estoy viciado (Si, estoy MUY atrasado, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca)), pero no los entretendré mucho aquí, pasemos al resumen:**

 **Primeramente quise poner un poco a Ren como protagonista, en este fic quiero empezar a enmendar uno de los errores graves que (Según yo) he tenido, y ese es el narrar todo desde el punto de vista del protagonista. En el futuro quiero dedicarles capítulos exclusivos a Ren y uno que otro apartado a los demás co-protagonistas (Entiéndase los de Bijū, los amigos de Ren, algún que otro enemigo, etc.) y como no, también a los hermosos OC que me mandan (xD). Ya quedaran de parte de ustedes si les agrada la idea ¿Quieren ver más escenas de Ren? Sé que es un OC y que se está reuniendo con OC's, pero dentro de poco también se reunirá con personajes de Naruto (¿Spoiler?), lo dejo para que lo piensen (xD).**

 **Al fin, después de 17 capítulos llegamos a una de las Ciudades Principales (xD). La verdad es que con todo el ajetreo de ellos por querer hacer su dichosa Búsqueda no pudimos apreciar lo grande que era la Ciudad, y bueno, no diré nada, que el tiempo se encargue de que se den cuenta de lo inmenso que es la Ciudad, ya que ellos la frecuentaran mucho hasta el nivel 50-80 (Aun no me decido a que nivel hacer el cambio).**

 **Creo que esto no lo he dicho, pero lo diré ahora, si ven favoritismo hacia Kurama y acompañantes, es que lo hay, quiero hacerlos lo más OP posible hasta que se encuentren con otros Maestros, ya que hay que ser claros, el nivel de Kurama no es el mismo que el de hace años, hay otras personas que lo han superado, y para emendar esa brecha, pues que el equipamiento lo ayude, pero ojo, tampoco es que le daré algo con que pueda matar a cualquier Maestro de un solo golpe (Quien sabe -.-).**

 **La aparición de Galaxy… Llevo desde que empecé la historia queriendo ya escribir este momento, quise parece ese encuentro lo más real posible, ya que hay que tener en cuenta del aura de Galaxy (Eso se explicara luego), para ponerlo como algo simple, es como si Goku transformado en SSJ blue con su aura de ki hablara de con un terrícola ordinario (Kurama es el terrícola ordinario), más o menos así afecta el aura. De todas maneras para el cap siguiente se verá un poco la interacción de Galaxy con Kurama, pero ojo, eso no significa que Galaxy ayude a Kurama, ya que para ella es un Jugador suertudo de encontrarse con ella. Les dejo a su imaginación lo que Galaxy le dijo casi al final a Kurama (xD).**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, ese fue todo el capítulo de este año (xD), espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sin más me despido, nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Aquí tuve un pequeño error, y es que cuando Kurama derrota a uno de los jefes de Aldea, no coloque el drop antes de que fuera a hablar con Shion, lo siento.**

 ***2: Como las de Assassin Creed :3.**

 **Pdta: Como recordatorio, aún sigo recibiendo OC de ustedes, si quieren mandar varios mejor :3. Solo sigan las pautas que deje en capítulos anteriores (Creo que tengo que ponerlas otra vez… En el sig lo hago xD).**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	20. Nivel Pesadilla

**¡Hey mis queridos lectores! Aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo cap. Empezando nada más he de decir que estas notas iniciales serán un poco larga porque quiero abarcar unos temas que considero interesantes, si solo quieren leer lo importante, pues empiecen en el 3er párrafo (El que sigue es mi excusa del retraso xD).**

 **Actualizo hoy domingo, ¿La razón? Como siempre mi país es el mejor de todos y desde el 24 de diciembre no tengo internet, he estado usando mi teléfono como router para que mi laptop se conecte al Wi-Fi, todo bien, pero mi madre se le dio la gana de quitarme la laptop para hacer trabajos en su escuela, y apenas la recupere ayer por la noche… De verdad lo siento, pero para compensarlos, si todo va bien, de miércoles a jueves les traeré otro cap de TG.**

 **Ahora a temas más importantes, vamos por partes, primeramente tengo que hacer una breve aclaración con respecto a las notas de autor, en las iniciales suelo poner información varia con respecto a planes en FF o temas varios con las historias, mientras que en las finales es cuando suelo hablar del capítulo en sí, si alguno quiere saltarse una nota u otra, ya saben eso: Iniciales = información no relevante al capítulo; finales: Información relevante al capítulo.**

 **Ahora bien, con respecto a la historia en sí, debido a que encontré una excelente herramienta para mantener mis ideas en orden, la cual se llama Microsoft OneNote (Bueno, no la encontré, la descubrí mientras investigaba las cosas que había instalado xD) y en el proceso he estado leyendo por encima los caps anteriores mientras buscaba información específica que poner en el Note y he encontrado un fallo que otro que con el paso del tiempo los corregiré (Cuando tenga internet de verdad).**

 **El primero: Una aclaración, cuando pongo "[Anuncio del Sistema]" significa que TODOS los Jugadores del Servidor pueden leer ese mensaje, mientras que si pongo "[Notificación del Sistema]" es que solo al Jugador al que le apareció lo puede leer. Otro punto, no sé cuántas veces he cometido este error, ya que solo me fije en el cap anterior, pero aquí lo aclaro y lo corrijo: Cuando Invisibilidad no es lo mismo que [Sigilo] (Por razones que se mencionan en este cap), cometí el error de combinar ambas.**

 **Tercero: Leí por ahí que puse algo sobre Exámenes de Promoción, en ese tiempo me había fumado una grande (xD), así que como verán, ya no tendrán validez, voy a ver si edito ese capítulo y cambio ese párrafo. Cuarto: En TG, tal y como habrán visto, los Jugadores tienen algunas ventajas físicas con respecto a sus cuerpos reales, eso se debe a las Estadísticas, así que no se impresionen si leen que un Guerrero levanta una espada de 100kg sin problemas o si un Asesino realiza un salto de 2 metros de altura, ahí influyen las Estadísticas, pero tocare ese tema más a fondo en caps futuros.**

 **Último punto: He decidido cambiar el estilo en que narro, y no, no cambiare mis párrafos de 5-7 líneas ni mis diálogos detallados, ya eso está en mi estilo de escritura en general, no me imagino verme escribiendo párrafos de una línea ni diálogos secos (xD), me refiero a que dejare de narrar en pasado y pasare a narrar en presente, ya que no sé en qué pensaba mi cerebro cuando inicie a escribir sobre narrar en pasado y eso a veces me confundía cuando contaba recuerdos, así que empezare a narrar con conjugaciones en presente, así que lo más seguro es que vean alguna incongruencia en la narrativa, pero aún me adapto a este cambio.**

 **Y eso es todo lo que tenía para contarles, y se preguntaran: ¿Cómo le hiciste para recordar que tenía que decirles tantas cosas? Pues todo es gracias al OneNote, toda una maravilla la verdad, ahora tendré las cosas más organizadas. Ahora sí, no los entretengo y disfruten del capítulo que con tanto cariño y amor les he escrito (:D).**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **paulamarello0772** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **y a** **LoboMask** **por sus Review en el cap anterior y como siempre invito a aquellos lectores fantasmas que se animen a dejar su review (:3).**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado).

[Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando.

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Saldo del capítulo 20: 102 Review, 45 fav, 47 follow y una increíble cifra de +5.000 vistas… Estoy feliz :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Nivel Pesadilla.**

Su mente estaba en blanco, incapaz de procesar la gran y compleja cantidad de información que de golpe había obtenido, y es a cualquier otro Jugador le habría pasado eso y hasta peor, no todos los días te encontrabas con la única IA independiente y que puede aprender por sí misma, y que además de todo es la que lleva las riendas del, hasta ahora, el mayor Juego de Realidad Virtual de todos los tiempos. Cualquiera esperaría encontrarse con un anciano u hombre mayor, hasta una mujer de mediana edad era admisible, pero ya saber que la IA llamada Galaxy haba adoptado el cuerpo de una niña que aún no entraba a la pubertad sin duda era una noticia un poco impactante.

Galaxy por otro lado, miraba al pobre Jugador con diversión, ella solo lo hacía por diversión, fácilmente podría volverse invisible mientras hacia sus rondas por todo Planet-Moon y sus alrededores, pero el simple hecho de pensar en las reacciones que tendrían los Jugadores en cuanto la vieran la hacían saltar de la emoción, no por nada esos viejos verdes la habían programado con la mentalidad de una niña, si no fuera por cumplir con sus obligaciones y con su deseo se la pasaría todo el tiempo jugando y haciendo travesuras, lástima que su programación básica no se lo permitía, y en cuanto a la segunda, ya había alguien encargado en hacer travesuras.

— ¿Qué hare contigo?— movió sus cadenas etéreas para tocar a Kurama.

— ¡Galaxy por favor! Tenemos cosas que hacer— ella bufo molesta al sentir que su acompañante volvía a su lado.

—Piérdete Endway— hizo el ademan de espantar a una mosca y nuevamente el hombre fue mandado a volar, —Lo siento, aun no se acostumbra a sus labores de ser el Dios Dragón de la Perdición y esas cosas, ya sabes— hablo como si eso no significara nada para ella, —Deberías de haber visto su cara cuando le presente a la Diosa Dragón de la Creación, creo que casi le propone matrimonio ¡Jajajaja!— sin esperar a que Kurama entendiera el ¿Chiste?, Galaxy se "Tumbo" en el aire a reír mientras se agarraba el estómago.

— ¿Endway? ¿Dios Dragón de la Perdición? ¿Diosa Dragón de la Creación?— esos términos desconocidos para él y que sin duda serian importantes en el futuro se aseguró de guardárselo.

—Oh, pero eso no le gana a cuando hice al par Celestiales, sinceramente no sé qué se me paso por la cabeza al juntarlos en el mismo sitio en un mapa de Grado 4… Casi tuve que volver a construir el mapa— su expresión paso de risa a un ceño fruncido, —Pero ver a las Regentes de los Ángeles y de las Hadas luchando por ver quién de las dos tenia mejor cuerpo sin duda fue muy divertido— nuevamente se volvió a tumbar de la risa.

—Yo…— más que impresionado por los términos que escuchaba, estaba asombrado por la personalidad tan peculiar de Galaxy.

—Ya paro, ya paro… Que después llega Sosler a darme la bronca— se limpió unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Y ¿Se supone que tienes que contarme esas cosas?— hasta cierto punto entendía que todo lo que Galaxy le había dicho era… ¿Confidencial?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, no te caerá el Castigo Celestial por saber cosas prohibidas ni mucho menos, si te lo digo yo no hay problemas— nuevamente le restó importancia como si no fuera nada.

—Aún sigo sin comprender el porque me estás diciendo todo esto— miro con curiosidad a Galaxy en espera a que le respondiera.

—Mmm, la verdad es que no sé— una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Kurama, —Solo lo hago porque te encontré y quiero hacerte perder un poco el tiempo escuchando mis cosas, esos viejos verdes no son muy buena compañía de conversación y mis creaciones me tratan con mucho respeto, es aburidoooooooooo— alargo lo último tanto que hasta Kurama pensó si siquiera ella respiraba, —Oh, miren la hora—vio un momento el panel y se alarmo, —Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a terminar de hacer el castillo de Endway y esas cosas— cerro el panel y de un chasquido de sus dedos el llamado "Endway" apareció a su lado.

— ¿Ahora si nos vamos?— vio con molestia a Galaxy por su retardo.

—Sí, no comas ansias— le guiño el ojo, a lo que Endway solo bufo.

— ¿Galaxy?— llamo la atención de la IA, — ¿A qué te refieres con "Chupa vidas" y con "Tres Hermanas"?— no estaba de más sacarle un poco de información extra.

—Mmm, eres inteligente ¿Lo sabias?— lo vio con diversión, —Tu amada arma querido, y hablando de eso…— volvió a abrir el panel de información y busco algo en el mar de números binarios, —Necesito equilibrar eso, algunas son muy fuertes mientras que otras son… Tu sabes— se tapó la boca para callar una risa, —Y por lo de las Tres Hermanas… Solo te puedo decir, cuida a tu mascota ***Guiño* *Guiño*** — por algún motivo, le guiño el ojo con diversión.

— ¿Esta bien?— ya era oficial, Galaxy era un bicho raro.

—Nos vamos, despídete Endway— coloco una de sus manitas en la cabeza de Endway.

—Te matare Jugador— sintió su mirada asesina, cosa que lo perturbo mucho.

—Como todo un comediante— le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras se reía, — ¡Nos vemos en la Ciudad de Cristal Jugador! ¡Dulces, piruletas, caramelos, MANZANAS!— y diciendo esto último desapareció en una clase de deformación en el espacio.

—La personalidad de Galaxy no es lo que me esperaba— a pesar de que ya había pasado casi un minuto desde que Galaxy se fue, no dejo de observar el lugar donde ella y Endway habían desaparecido.

[Notificación del Sistema: Cuenta regresiva reseteada y reanudada]

— ¡Cierto! ¡La Búsqueda!— la Notificación del Sistema hizo que volviera a sus sentidos, —Voy a ir por… Aquí— eligió ir por donde el mapa le marcaba que era el este, —Ya espero ver lo que significa el nivel Pesadilla— una sonrisa de autoconfianza apareció en su rostro.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Ven Ren, este último!— muchas clientas del establecimiento voltearon hacia donde se originaban los gritos

— ¡Que no Lily! ¡No me pondré esa cosa!— muchas sintieron pena por esa pobre alma que la obligaban a hacer algo que no quería.

—Naruto te dio vía libre para gastar, y solo nos falta la parte más importante— Ren vio a su amiga con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y con lo que quedaba de su máscara de frialdad.

— ¡Pero si este sujetador te quedaría de perlas!— le mostro un no muy conservador sujetador.

— ¡Eso parece lo que usaría alguien que le gusta el Bondage!— lo último que quedo de su máscara de frialdad fue reemplazada por terror puro.

— ¡Claro que no, solo realza tu lado malo! Además, Naruto sin duda le…— su teléfono sonó y con furia contesto, — ¡¿Qué quieres Aníbal?!— del otro lado de la línea se escucharon como unas bolsas y una persona caían.

—Pues… ¿Cuánto más van a tardar?— la voz del amigo de ambas se escuchó del otro lado con un evidente cansancio.

—Ahora no Aníbal, estoy resolviendo una duda existencial de Ren— miro a su amiga con una expresión que decía "Di algo y no te hablare más en la vida".

—Están en una tienda de ropa interior femenina, ¿Qué tipo de duda existencial tendrá Ren? ¿Le creció otra vez el pecho o qué?— la susodicha chillo y se tapó sus pechos… Si, ya de la fría reina del hielo no quedaba nada.

—Tu quédate como niño bonito en la salida o sino llamo a la policía y te acuso de acosador sexual— no espero la respuesta de su amigo y colgó, —Ahora ¿Te lo pones tu o te lo pongo yo? Tú decides— por alguna extraña razón, Ren vio como el rostro de Lily adquiría un aire demoniaco y hasta juro haber visto como le crecían unos cuernos.

—Lily… No me hagas que le dé a mi Onii-chan las fotos de ti cuando me mostrabas tu lencería— uso su último recurso mientras retrocedía, lo que no sabía ella, era que se dirigía hacia el probador.

—Sí, lo que digas, si quieres hacemos un trio un día de estos, pero ahora ¡Al probador!— le dio un último empujón ingresando de una vez al probador y cerró la puerta… Con seguro, —Ahora bien princesa, ¿El que tiene pinchos o el que tiene plata?— le mostro los dos modelos, el cuándo los había agarrado, ni Ren sabía.

—Onii-chan, sálvame— todo el color se le fue del rostro.

La mañana con sus amigos no siempre fue traumática para Ren. Luego de que Aníbal se reuniera con ellas en el puesto de helados los tres se dispusieron a pasear por la ciudad mientras hablaban sobre el instituto. Ren muy pocas veces se sentía así, tan feliz y liberada, solo se sentía así cuando salía con sus amigos, aunque no se podía comparar con sus salidas con Naruto, que de por si eran muy pocas, pero eso era diferente; sus amigos hacían todo lo posible para sacarle conversación a ella, llegando a lograrlo en algunos casos.

La primera mitad de su tiempo juntos se la pasaron de un lado para otro mientras veían los escaparates de tiendas, Ren y Lily veían la ropa y demás accesorios y Aníbal veía artículos deportivos y videojuegos; todo un grupo normal de adolescentes. No fue hasta que sin querer mientras compraban unas bebidas a Ren se le cayeron algunos billetes y cuando Lily le pregunto la procedencia del dinero, ya que Ren no trabajaba, ella le contesto la verdad, luego de ahí fue que empezó la travesía de los tres por las tiendas, Ren arrastrada por Lily y Aníbal de burro de carga.

Aunque Ren no pudo decir que no se divirtió, nunca se había sentido así, siempre veía esas series donde las adolescentes iban de compras y se imaginaba a si misma ocupando ese lugar, y ahora que de verdad estaba de compras como las chicas en esas serie, sentía una satisfacción en su interior inmensa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo embozo una sonrisa verdadera que no fuera para Naruto. Lily se encargó de visitar todas las tiendas que ella conocía que vendían ropa buena y bonita, siempre llevándose un par de bolsas de cada una, aunque claro, la mayoría era para Ren, solo algunas eran para ella misma, sabía que Ren a la final si no compraba para ella le daría de las suyas.

Aníbal por otro lado, sintió por primera vez la pesadilla de todo esposo: Ser un burro de cargar. Ir de un lado para el otro persiguiendo a unas adolescentes locas por las compras mientras cargaba bolsas y bolsas de ropa no era un sentimiento muy bonito, y lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera se le permitía estar cerca cuando alguna de las dos se probaban algo, siempre lo dejaban marcando la fila o en la entrada de la tienda, y eso para el chico era como tener un gran plato de pastel en frente y no poder comerlo, quería ver como las chicas se cambiaban de ropa y opinar… Pero no todo se puede en esta vida. Casualmente se hizo amigo de otro hombre que corría con la misma suerte que él, su nombre era Mark.

Luego de estar más de medio día de compras, por fin llegaron al destino que los tres esperaban, aunque por diferentes motivos: La tienda de Lencería Femenina. Lily llevaba diciéndole a Ren todo sobre lo que había que tomar en cuenta a la hora de comprar dicho tipo de ropa, ya que lamentablemente por cosas de salud no le podía prestar su lencería a su amiga, pero ahora ella se compraría su propia lencería; Ren estaba casi igual de emocionada que su amiga, había escuchado y leído como los hombres se ponían cuando veían a una mujer usar dicha ropa, y creía que ni Naruto se resistiría; en cuanto a Aníbal, este solo quería entrar y ver a todas esas mujeres eligiendo que ropa interior usar, lástima que no permitían la entrada a varones mayores de 12 años.

Al principio todo era normal y hasta divertido para Ren, ambas compraron una buena cantidad de ropa interior, de distintos tipos y colores, hasta que llegaron a apartado de la tienda que hizo a Lily comportarse de manera un tanto rara. Desde ese momento Ren sintió que no había sido muy buena idea el venir a esta zona, ella sin saberlo se había convertido en el maniquí de Lily ya que esta le pasaba prenda para que ella se probara, y cada vez las prendas eran cada una más rara que la anterior, hasta que vio el sujetado que Lily quería que se pusiera y decidió que no seguiría con eso, lástima que Lily no pensaba lo mismo.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Vamos Ren, eso no fue nada— una pobre Lily perseguía a una furiosa Ren mientras un pobre Aníbal, cuyo rostro ya no se veía por la cantidad de bolsas que cargaba, los venía siguiendo.

— ¡Silencio! Mi inocencia solo se la lleva mi Onii-chan— siguió caminando con una mirada seria, aunque se podía notar un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Pero Ren! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que esas bragas tenían doble propósito?— detrás de ella, Aníbal casi se cae de la impresión de escuchar esa información.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué han estado haciendo ahí dentro chicas?— noto que ambas se detuvieron de golpe.

— ¡Tú te callas!— ambas le gritaron al mismo tiempo al pobre chico.

—Yo…— pero de pronto…

*Ping*

Se escuchó un pitido no solo de los dispositivos móviles de los tres, sino también de la mayoría de las personas del lugar en donde estaban, pero eso era demasiada coincidencia, todos no podían recibir una notificación al mismo tiempo, a menos claro que se tratara de algo en específico. Ren activo su Galaxy Cup y vio la notificación que le había llegado (Al igual que el resto de las personas), quedando levemente sorprendida al ver que era Galaxy la que había hecho una actualización en el Foro y se lo había notificado a todo aquel que tuviera una cuenta o suscrito a la página.

"Cambio de Profesión"  
Publicado por: Galaxy [ADM]

"Hola a todos mis ciudadanos de Planet-Moon, es bien sabido que mucho de ustedes tienen una especie de carrera para llegar al nivel 10 y poder acceder a las Ciudades Principales, y no solo eso, también quieren hacer el típico "Cambio de Profesión" que se les prometió. Bien, con respecto a eso, estoy aquí para hacer una pequeña aclaración y explicación del sistema que hice exclusivo de Twilight Galaxy.

En Planet-Moon como tal no hay cambio de profesión, pues verán, los habitantes de Planet-Moon y sus alrededores se fortalecen y quieren poder para lograr un objetivo: Ser como dioses. Y claro, grandes cantidades de poder no puede ser contenido por un alma ni cuerpo mortal, y ahí es donde entra lo que ustedes llaman "Cambio de Profesión" o como es conocido en Planet-Moon y sus alrededores: "Reforma del Alma ( ***1** )".

Como ustedes deberán saber, cada jugador tiene en el interior de su avatar una capsula donde se guarda toda la información de su personaje, que en caso de que esta sea destruida o dañada, cosa casi imposible, no les quedaría de otra que de iniciar de nuevo. Esta "Capsula" recibe el nombre de "Bright Soul" y vendría siendo el equivalente a las almas de los nativos de Planet-Moon, y también al igual que sus almas, las de ustedes no pueden soportar grandes cantidades de poderes.

Y ahí es donde entra la "Reforma de Alma", la cual es una prueba que tiene como propósito el acondicionar el cuerpo y alma para que estos sean capaces de soportar más poder. Cuando ustedes cumplan con éxito estas pruebas es cuando estarán preparados para adquirir otra profesión, lo cual no es más que una prueba de que son capaces de aprender habilidades más poderosas; y claro, la "Reforma del Alma" no es solo para eso, ya que la misma "Bright Soul" gana algunas características que ustedes mismos tendrás que descubrir.

Y terminada esta pequeña explicación/aclaración los animo a todos a completas las Búsquedas de "Reforma del Alma" lo antes posibles, no pretenderán quedarse por detrás de los demás ¿Verdad? Aunque si voy advirtiéndoles desde estos momentos, las primeras "Reformas del Alma" serán fáciles, pero mientras avancen se irán haciendo más difíciles completarlas, hasta llegado a un punto donde solo unos pocos serán capaces de completarlas por su complejidad, pero aun así, los insto a completarlas todas y como ultima cosa… ¡A por el Alma de Grado 8!"

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de algo parecido Ren?— miro a su amiga luego de haber leído lo publicado por Galaxy.

—Nunca me he interesado por estas cosas antes Lily, así que esto es nuevo para mí— ella aún se encontraba tratando de darle sentido a lo que Galaxy había escrito.

— ¡Revolucionario! Me encanta lo que hizo Galaxy— por detrás de ambas, Aníbal alzo su voz a la vez que trataba de mantener el equilibrio con las bolsas teniendo su Galaxy Cup en mano.

—Sin duda mi Onii-chan es uno de los desencadenantes de que Galaxy publicara esto— lo dicho por Ren llamo la atención de sus amigos.

—Cierto… Ayer mientras jugaba escuche que algunos Jugadores ya alcanzaron el nivel 10, pero el que tu hermano este dentro de ese grupo es impresionante— y de golpe se escuchó un fuerte "¡Boom!" haciendo que ambas se voltearan.

—Perdón chicas, me desconcentre cuando escuche que el hermano de Ren había llegado al nivel 10— el pobre de Aníbal no aguanto la presión y se cayó con todo y bolsas.

—En verdad que eres un inútil— bufo ante lo que era al su parecer, la inutilidad de su amigo.

—Levanta las bolsas Aníbal, que se arruina la ropa de Ren— su otra amiga parecía más preocupada por las compras que por su bienestar.

—Lo que hizo Galaxy es muy interesante ¿No?— escucharon una voz que al parecer estaba hablando con ellas.

Ambas voltearon hacia el origen de la voz y se encontraron con una mujer un tanto rara. La susodicha llevaba su pelo teñido de verde, ojos de un raro color amarillo/naranja y piel un tanto oscura. La mujer aparentaba tener unos 2 años más que ellas y vestía con una blusa de tirantes color beige, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados que delineaban su no muy exagerada figura y unas botas de diseñador que hacia juego con su pantalón; como accesorio llevaba unos lentes de sol y una buena cantidad de pulseras en ambas manos.

— ¿Te conocemos?— Ren fue la primera en ponerse a la defensiva, no le gustaba mucho la idea de hablar con desconocidos.

— ¡Claro que no! Mi nombre es Fū, un placer— con una sonrisa le extendió la mano, —Y soy una muy buena amiga de tu hermano— esto último asombro en gran medida a Ren.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Llevaba corriendo quien sabe cuánto tiempo, bueno si sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba, en la dirección que se había propuesto, pero aun no llegaba a su destino, siquiera algo que le indicara que estaba cerca, y eso que aún no tomaba en cuenta que no sabía exactamente lo que buscaba. Lo peor de todo, es que necesitaba de 4 Materiales, y ni siquiera había conseguido encontrar el rastro del primero, y tomando el tiempo que llevaba, dudaba si podría terminar todo a tiempo, nunca tuvo que ser tan arrogante y mejor elegir una dificultad menor.

—Si sigo así voy a…—.

— ¡GROAAAR!—.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!— la tierra tembló a sus pies por el rugido y a lo lejos vio una bandada de lo que parecían ser pájaros volando, — ¡¿De tan lejos vino ese rugido?!— La bandada de pájaros estaba a casi 1km de distancia, donde al parecer iniciaba un bosque, —Pero eso es peor que nada— dejo a un lado los pensamientos inútiles y se dirigió hacia la dirección de la que volaron los pájaros.

— ¡GROAAAAAAAR!—.

La tierra nuevamente tembló, y hasta el aire vibro, pero ignoro eso y siguió corriendo hacia el bosque. Dicho bosque no diferenciaba en nada a uno real, solo que los arboles eran un poco más altos y el tono verde de sus hojas era mucho más claro; otra cosa que pudo notar era la ausencia de vida silvestre, ni siquiera escuchaba los característicos sonidos de los insectos y veía ningún ave salvo aquella bandada que ya se debió de haber marchado del lugar y eso hizo que la tensión subiera y se volviera más alerta.

Un movimiento brusco en unos árboles cercanos hizo que se volviera invisible y saltara hacia un árbol cercano y empezara a saltar de rama en rama hacia el lugar del hecho ( ***2** ). Al llegar se encontró con una criatura que lo dejo sin palabras; se trataba de una especie de Tigre dientes de sable pero con todas sus características exageradas y que media unos 4 metros de alto, una criatura que si apareciera en el mundo real sería una catástrofe para un país, ya que con lo gruesa que era su piel dudaba mucho que las balas inferiores a un calibre .91 ( ***3** ) le hicieran mella.

—Creo que vi a un lindo gatito— sintió como sus pelos se erizaron del solo ver su apariencia.

[Tigre Bárbaro Diente de Sable] (Azul/Plata)  
Nivel: 24 (Grado 1)  
HP: 15.000/15.000

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!— Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver la información del Tigre, —Pero aquí falta información— noto que faltaba una buena parte de la información del Jefe, pero un movimiento de este lo saco de sus pensamientos

— ¡GROAAR!— vio como de un movimiento no acorde a su tamaño agarro lo que parecía ser un ciervo que parecía perdido y de un mordisco lo mato y se lo comió.

—No me digas que tendré que enfrentarme a ese bicho… ¡Es imposible! Hasta para mí— aun con la ventana de información abierta veía como el Tigre se iba, pero por algún motivo se giró viendo a donde se encontraba Kurama, — ¡Mierda!— salto hacia otra rama teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— ¡GROAAAAAR!— alzo su pata derecha e hizo el ademan de dar un zarpado y de su pata salió una réplica del zarpazo que partió el árbol en donde estaba Kurama a la mitad.

—Algo me dice que si ese ataque me hubiera dado estaría en el Altar de Resurrección— vio impactado su anterior escondite, —Los sentidos de ese bicho son agudos, tengo que tener cuidado— suspiro al ver como el tigre se retiraba, —Esto sonara locura, pero debo seguirlo… ¿A quién le hablo?— negó alejando los pensamientos innecesarios y se dispuso a seguir al Tigre.

Durante el trayecto siempre procuro mantener una distancia de al menos 200 metros con su objetivo, solo guiándose por la fuerte presencia que este exudaba, sabia y había comprobado el nivel de percepción del gran Tigre y decidió que esa era una distancia segura para perseguirlo; claro, siempre se mantuvo en invisible, ya que de ese modo su propia presencia se hacía más difícil de detectar, no hacía falta comprobar que si se hacía visible el Tigre lo detectaría inmediatamente, no correría con ese riesgo ya que como buen Asesino, mantenerse en las sombras siempre ayuda.

Vio con impaciencia como el gran animal parecía distraerse con los frutos de los arboles tratando alcanzarlos con su garras, hasta que se cansaba y de una réplica de su zarpazo los tumbaba, desasiéndose del árbol en el proceso. Pero a pesar de todo, su espera brindo frutos, ya que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cueva que daba hacia el subsuelo. El gran animal se metió en la cueva y Kurama se quedó vigilando la entrada en espera a que el Tigre saliera, pero pasado 20 minutos el Tigre no daba señal de salir, así que por desesperación tomo una decisión arriesgada.

—Entrare…— salió de su [Sigilo] para caer al suelo para evitar que esta se desactive a la fuerza por haber recibido daño de caída, —Solo espero que ese bicho se haya echado un camarón— sudor frio bajo por su sien mientras entraba a la cueva.

Volvió a activar su [Sigilo] solo por si acaso y se preparó para cualquier imprevisto. Mientras se movía a través de la cueva, siempre lo hizo asegurándose de mantenerse pegado a las paredes y en la oscuridad, ya que si bien su habilidad [Stealth] lo volvía invisible, no lo volvía completamente invisible, ya que alguien con buen ojo lograría ver una silueta con relieve, y Kurama podría decir que ese Tigre era alguien con un ojo por demás de agudo, así que su única opción para mantener su cabeza en su lugar era mantenerse en las sombras y pegado a una pared.

La cueva parecía ser una formada naturalmente, pero por una que otra marca de zarpazos de gran tamaño en algunas partes lo hacía dudar, su sistema de iluminación estaba formado por unas extrañas rocas que emitían una luz algo blanquecina que no era dañina a los ojos, trato de agarrar una solo para darse cuenta de que esta estaba firmemente enterrada en las piedras haciendo imposible su extracción aun con habilidades, solo un Jugador con una sub-clase de Minero podría obtener esas rocas, pero eso era pensamientos para otra ocasión.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una gran recamara, tan grande como un campo de futbol; la recamara se encontraba casi enteramente iluminada por las extrañas rocas y en el centro se encontraba el enorme tigre echado aparentemente durmiendo en una posición que parecía estar protegiendo algo. Kurama rodeo un poco el lugar para tener una perspectiva más amplia del lugar y saber lo que el Tigre escondía, pero por más que mirara no podía reconocerlo, y acercarse estaba fuera de cuestión, no podía arriesgarse de que la enorme bestia lo detectara.

Pero como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, al momento de refugiarse detrás de una columna de roca se tropezó haciendo que unas pequeñas rocas se cayeran rompiendo el silencio gutural; inmediatamente e ignorando todo el sigilo se movió hacia la siguiente columna solo para ver de reojo como el Tigre, aun dormido, abría la boca y emulando un ronquido, lanzo una onda de viento que destrozo la columna donde anteriormente estaba. Un nuevo escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo, ya que aunque dudaba que ese "Ataque" lo mandara al spawm, si lo haría perder mucha vida y delataría de una vez por todas su presencia.

— _Maldición, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy buscando_ — el statu quo ya lo estaba desesperando, y el tiempo no estaba de su lado, — _Piensa Kurama, buscas algo valioso, algo que te sirva para tu Búsqueda, algo que el Tigre guarde celosamente… ¡Algo que el Tigre guarde celosamente!_ — una idea un cuanto suicida le paso por su cabeza y por falta de otras opciones la decidió desarrollar.

Con el mismo sigilo que uso para moverse a donde estaba se devolvió hacia la salida de la cueva y se escondió en una pequeña apertura, equipo su querida Daga y repaso el plan otra vez: Saldría de la [Sigilo] y usaría [Colmillo del Ladrón] en el Tigre, aunque claro, dudaba siquiera que le hiciera "1" de daño, pero el plan era despertarlo, y como para ese momento estaría visible, su presencia se haría más obvia y llamaría la atención del Tigre, pero antes de que este se fijara en él lanzaría una piedra hacia el túnel y rezaría para que el Tigre lo confundiera con la piedra y fuera a perseguirlo; un plan sencillo.

Aunque el plan contaba con un muy pequeño margen de error, ya que tenía que despertar al Tigre justo al salir del [Sigilo], si lo hacía antes de salir inhabilitaría la habilidad por unos segundo y el Tigre daría con él, pero si tardaba mucho en recuperar la Daga, lanzar la piedra y volver al [Sigilo] el Tigre lo identificaría y volver al [Sigilo] sería inútil; todo tenía que salir perfecto, y tenía suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para llevar a cabo su plan sin ningún error, ya había intentado algo parecido en el pasado y le había salido perfecto, dudaba que cometiera un error de novato.

— _Cálmate Kurama, coordina tu respiración con tus movimientos, no se permiten movimientos falsos porque si no estamos jodidos_ — hizo una última preparación mental y empezó con el plan primero saliendo del [Sigilo] y usando [Colmillo del Ladrón] al mismo tiempo.

— ¡GROAAAAAR!—.

Al instante en que salió del [Sigilo] pudo notar como las orejas del Tigre se movían y de inmediato lanzo su Daga activando la Habilidad en el proceso. Con eso se aseguró de que el Tigre se despertara y este, enojado por su abrupto despertar, rugió enojado; Kurama aprovecho el momento en que su Daga regresaba y lanzo una roca de tamaño mediano hacia el túnel, y justo cuando recupero la Daga regreso al [Sigilo], todo sin que el Tigre supiera cual había sido su agresor; todo eso lo supo gracias a que su [Sigilo] no se había desactivado aun cuando el Tigre ya se había despertado y buscando a su agresor.

Este escucho un ruido procedente del túnel que daba a la salida de su hogar y volvió a rugir en respuesta, mataría a aquel sinvergüenza y valiente alma que había osado entrar en su morada. Dio un gran salto y llego a la entrada del túnel y dando otro potente rugido empezó a correr enardecido de rabia. Se detuvo un momento a mitad del túnel a pensar un momento, juraba haber sentido una presencia a un lado del túnel, pero ese ruido lo había distraído y eso sumando a su enojo por ser despertado nublo sus sentimientos, pero ya sus pensamientos estaban en orden y se dio cuenta de que había sido burlado por alguien, y ese alguien se convertiría en su cena.

— _Genial, funciono el plan, ahora…_ — vio hacia el lugar donde estaba anteriormente durmiendo el Tigre y se sorprendió al ver lo que se encontraba ahí.

A parte de todo el pelaje del Tigre, también se encontraba lo que parecía ser uno de sus colmillos, solo que este tenía una especie de aura que lo rodeaba y lo hacía destacar aún más. Kurama se acercó y pudo sentir la misma aura del Tigre emanando del colmillo, sin duda ese era uno de esos Materiales que necesitaba, solo el hecho de que un objeto que calificaría como Basura tuviera esa aura y ese brillo era prueba suficiente así que lo tomo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio en su panel de misiones que ahora ponía "1/4 Materiales".

— _¡Lotería! Al fin tengo uno de los dichosos Materiales, pero aún quedan otros tres, tengo que saber cómo encon…_ — en eso sintió como el aura del Tigre se acercaba, y se encontraba muy molesto, — _¡Maldición, tengo que correr!_ — volvió al [Sigilo] y se movió.

Apenas el [Tigre Bárbaro Diente de Sable] entro fue a asegurarse de que su amado tesoro se encontraba aun en su lugar, pero al no encontrarlo su ira se elevó hacia las nubes. Elevo sus patas delanteras y dio un fuerte pisotón doble levantando una potente corriente de viento que destrozo las rocas sueltas y algunas columnas. Kurama noto inmediatamente el problema en que se encontraba, ese bicho sin duda estaba enojado y dispuesto a voltear la cueva patas arriba si era posible solo para encontrarlo, así que tuvo que iniciar maniobras evasivas especiales.

Empezó a escalar la columna en la que se encontraba con el propósito de llegar al techo, por un momento sintió como su [Sigilo] casi se dispersaba, pero gracias a sus reflejos dio la vuelta a la columna escondiéndose del radar del tigre. Llego justo a tiempo al techo puesto que el Tigre le había dado por empezar a destrozar las columnas, y con una agilidad de mono se movió de estalactita en estalactita teniendo cuidado de no caerse, al menos cada una de estas formaciones rocosas estaba cerca una de las otras y otra vez agradecía tener ese cuerpo que le permitía moverse con tanta libertad.

Una vez estuvo cerca de la entrada al túnel cayo y para su desilusión, cayo de tanta altura que se hizo daño por caída, por lo que su [Sigilo] se disolvió. Por un momento temió lo peor, pero el Tigre estaba más ocupado destrozando la cueva que en estar pendiente de la entrada. Sin molestarse a volver a entrar en [Sigilo] salió de la cueva y por una vez en un buen rato pudo respirar a pleno pecho, pero aun así no se relajó, aun le faltaban tres Materiales más, y solo le quedaba un poco más de tres horas y media del plazo.

—Si tan solo esta cosa…— saco el colmillo para observarlo con mayor detenimiento, pero este increíblemente levito unos centímetros de su mano y apunto hacia una dirección, — ¿Me lo dices enserio?— de inmediato supo hacia donde apuntaba y suspiro derrotado, —Al menos no daré vueltas a la nada— sonrió un poco para alejar los pensamientos negativos y empezó a correr hacia donde el colmillo apuntaba, guardándolo con anterioridad, no se podía arriesgar de que el Tigre lo pudiera detectar de alguna manera.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Cada cuanto revisaba el colmillo del Tigre para asegurarse de estar corriendo en la dirección correcta, solo lamentaba el hecho de que el colmillo no le dijera la distancia que le faltaba por recorrer, al menos poco a poco el mar de árboles se iba acabando, dando paso a un terreno inestable con uno que otro árbol y un nauseabundo olor. Cuerpos amplios de aguas pero casi sin profundidad también entraron a su vista y eso sumado a la vegetación a su alrededor confirmo que estaba entrando a una clase de pantano, y si el colmillo quería que se dirigiera a este lugar, entonces esto no le daba buena espina.

— _Que me parta un rayo a que el jefe esta vez es un Cocodrilo o Caimán_ — sus sentidos se afilaron para detectar cualquier peligro.

Al contrario al ambiente del bosque, el ambiente del pantano es más animado ya que se podían escuchar los sonidos de los insectos y hasta podía ver un que otro pájaro, sin duda una ambientación normal que se podría encontrar en un pantano. Lo malo de todo, era que mientras más avanzaba, menor tierra firme se encontraba y los cuerpos de agua se hacían no solo más extensos, sino que también se hacían más profundos, llegando a tal punto que ni siquiera Kurama podía tocar fondo por lo que tuvo que saltar entre los troncos que flotaban o simplemente nadar.

Eso sin duda lo retraso mucho, pero aun así creía que seguía por buen camino y si usaba bien el tiempo estaba seguro de que le rendiría a penas justas. Aunque de algo si estaba seguro, si él no encontraba al Jefe, entonces el Jefe lo entontaría a él, aunque de verdad que no esperaba que sucediera esto último, puesto que si este Jefe fuera siquiera la mitad de fuerte que el Tigre, dudaba que le pudiera hacer frente, además que corría el riesgo de fallar la Búsqueda al ser descubierto.

—Este sentimiento…— se detuvo en uno de los árboles y siguiendo su instinto se ocultó, —Proviene de…— vio hacia donde lo que parecían ser unos ciervos bebían agua.

Todo parecía muy normal, los ciervos parecían estar tomando un pequeño descanso y algunos incluso estaban tomando agua en la orilla del lago, pero de pronto, algo salió del lago y de un bocado se comió a uno de los ciervos que estaba tomando agua, sus compañeros al ver que el destino de uno de los suyos se dieron a la fuga, la criatura no les dio importancia la fuga de sus otras presas y se dedicó a degustar a la que había capturado. Salió del lago a tierra haciendo que Kurama se sorprendiera y sin saberlo comparo a la criatura con el Tigre que se había encontrado con anterioridad y de inmediato vio la información de la criatura.

[Aligatore de Escamas Verdes] (Azul/Plata)  
Nivel: 22 (Grado 1)  
HP: 19.000/19.000

La criatura parecía ser un cocodrilo tres veces más grande que uno normal, posee unas escamas que cubren toda su espalda que por cómo están orientadas parecen ser más para ataque que para defensa además que estas tienen un peculiar color verde intenso. Sus patas poseían unas garras no propias de un animal acuático, pero para compensar tiene las típicas membranas entre los dedos y la forma de su cola es completamente plana para agilizar su movimiento bajo el agua. En cuanto a su estómago, al igual que los reptiles en el mundo real, se encuentra casi sin ninguna protección.

— _Al menos no tarde mucho en encontrarlo_ — suspiro aliviado de haber encontrado el que sería el guía hacia su objetivo, — _Aunque debería de seguir, no quisiera que se repitiera el mismo escenario que con el Tigre_ — vio al Cocodrilo con una mueca de desagrado.

—*Mascar* *Crujir* *Tragar*— al haber terminado su comida, el reptil se sacudió y sus escamas se "Acostaron" pareciendo ahora las típicas escamas de un reptil normal, y luego volvió al agua.

— _Bien, no va hacia donde apunta el colmillo_ — se alegró internamente viendo como el colmillo apuntaba hacia la dirección contraria a donde se dirigía el Cocodrilo.

Se acercó hacia el lugar donde el reptil había estado antes y se aseguró de que no volviera y siguiera con su recorrido luego él mismo siguió con el suyo, tenía que llegar antes de que el reptil decidiera ir a su guarida, ya que podría apostar que el objeto que buscaba se localiza casualmente en la guarida del reptil para su mala suerte, pero la Búsqueda era la Búsqueda, él no la había hecho ni mucho menos, al menos el reptil parece ser más tonto que el Tigre, por lo que si por algún motivo se encontraba en su guarida por azares del destino podía hacer un plan para alejarlo con facilidad.

El terreno cambio un poco más mientras más se avanzaba, empezaron a aparecer lo que parecían ser juncos, solo que su tamaño podría rivalizar con el tamaño del bambú del mundo real, aunque para él estas son buenas noticias, ya que no tendría que seguir sumergiéndose en el agua, en su lugar usaba los juncos como apoyo para moverse, una vez más dio gracias por el cuerpo ágil de los Asesinos que le hacía posible lograr estas hazaña, aunque también ayudaba mucho las experiencias previas que había tenido.

— _Eso se ve importante_ — se detuvo en lo alto de un junco teniendo cuidado de no caerse.

Frente a él se puede ver un claro donde justo en el centro tiene una aglomeración de maderas y malezas que parecen hacer la función de nido, y eso junto a unos cascarones blancos que los asocio con los restos de huevos, aunque dichos cascarones poseen un tamaño del doble de un huevo de Avestruz, sin duda se trata del nido del reptil y este es su nido, entonces el Material que él busca tendrá que estar en algún sitio, solo que antes de bajar a comprobar se aseguró de que el reptil no se viera por ningún lugar.

— _Creo que estoy de suerte_ — rio para sus adentros y de un salto bajo al nido, — _Ahora bien, si lo que busco es igual o parecido al colmillo, entonces…_ — se concentró en encontrar el aura de su objetivo principal.

Trato de recordar la misma aura del Colmillo y no tardó mucho en detectar algo que no cuadraba con el nido. A pesar de que este es el nido del reptil y por consecuente tiene mucha de su aura, Kurama pudo detectar un punto donde el aura sin duda es más concentrada, tan concertada que casi emulaba el aura del colmillo. Se acercó y sonrió al ver que el objeto que exuda esa aura se trata de una escama del mismo reptil, solo que esta al parecer es un poco más grande, alrededor de 25-30cm de diámetro y a simple vista se puede ver la misma aura del colmillo.

— _¡Genial, tengo otro Material! Solo tarde casi 1 hora en encontrarlo_ — su estado de ánimo no podía estar mejor, como si el destino le quisiera hacerle pasar un mal rato, escucho los juncos moverse y temiendo lo peor se escondió entre los cascarones de huevo.

Pero soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era el [Aligatore de Escamas Verdes] lo que salió de entre los juncos, sino que se trató de una especie de lagartija del tamaño de un Dragón de Komodo. La lagartija se detuvo y olisqueo a su alrededor, al parecer asegurándose de que no se encontrara nada peligroso, solo al asegurarse volvió a centrarse en su objetivo. Se fue acercando poco a poco al nido deteniéndose cada diez metros a olisquear, ella tiene el conocimiento de que esta área es peligrosa, pero aun así tiene que encontrar comida, y ese nido sin duda es una potencial fuente de alimento.

Kurama se quedó estático tratando de que la lagartija no lo detectara, lo último que necesitaba era una lucha que posiblemente atrajera al enorme reptil, y que además, dudaba siquiera que le pueda hacer daño a esa lagartija por más inofensiva que se vea, primero que es de un nivel mucho más alto que él, y aunque no se tratase de un Jefe, esas escamas sin duda son una fuerte protección que sus ataques no podían atravesar, así que mejor no arriesgarse que se quedó a esperar a que la lagartija terminase con lo que viene a hacer.

Esta a su vez empezó a explorar el nido, buscando y rebuscando algo que le fuese comestible, lástima que al parecer las crías del Cocodrilo ya habían eclosionado, así que no hay mucho en el nido que solo servía como cama para el Cocodrilo, pero eso no detuvo a la lagartija de buscar comida. En eso se empezó a sentir atraída por la escama objetivo de Kurama, ya que el aura que esta emana a ojos de la lagartija se ve muy apetecible y hasta podía creer que si consumía ese objeto tal vez podía evolucionar.

— ¡Claro que no maldita lagartija, eso es mío!— mandando todo al diablo, Kurama salió de su escondite agarrando de improviso a la lagartija y le arrebato la escama, dio un salió y se sujetó a un junco cercano, — ¿Ahora qué?— ahora que el subidón de adrenalina se le había acabado, analizo sus posibilidades.

[Kalieon Menor] (Monstruo Ordinario)  
Nivel: 14 (Grado 1)  
HP: 3.000/3.000

—Sssssss— viendo como su comida era arrebatada frente a sus narices, la lagartija se enojó y amenazo a Kurama.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me dices, pero no te la daré— guardo la escama y le saco la lengua.

—…—.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes más que decirme?— vio con burla a la lagartija, — ¡Mierda santa!— rápidamente le dio la vuelta al junco para esconderse.

Y se trató del regreso del Cocodrilo al nido, este primero vio a la lagartija pero más no le dio importancia, al menos hasta que noto que su más preciada posesión ya no estaba. Claro, la rabia no tardo en apoderarse de su ser y la pago con el ser vivo más cercano: La lagartija. El Cocodrilo creía que este ser inferior había osado robar su preciada posesión, por lo que de un bocado se lo comió, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a la lagartija de luchar; pero el Cocodrilo noto algo, no sentía el aura que emanaba su posesión en su estómago, por lo que la lagartija no había sido el ladrón, lo que quedaba una posibilidad, se dio vuelta y volvió al agua.

— _Uff, eso estuvo cerca_ — no se arriesgó a sacar la escama y se empezó a alejar.

No sabía ni quería saber el sitio a donde le Cocodrilo se dirigía, solo deseo que se tratase de un lugar muy alejado a su destino, pero aun así para asegurarse tomo dirección al suroeste y se alejó lo suficiente como para volver al área en donde había más tierra firme que agua. Bajo del árbol hacia la tierra y se aseguró que no se encontrara con ningún animal u monstruo que lo molestara, ya que ahora con dos objetos que emanan un aura peculiar no podía arriesgarse a que un imprevisto pasara. Saco ambos objetos y quedo asombrado lo que paso cuando ambos estuvieron cerca uno del otro.

Ambos objetos brillaron y flotaron de la mano de Kurama, al llegar a una determinada altura Kurama pudo ver como estos se unieron transformándose en una masa de luz. Luego de unos segundos la masa de luz empezó a descender hasta la mano de Kurama y tomar la forma del colmillo, solo que a diferencia, el colmillo parece ser que agrando su tamaño, y cuando la luz se disolvió Kurama logro ver que no solo el color del colmillo tuvo un cambio, sino que también su contextura cambio, pareciéndose a la de la escama que saco del nido.

— _Bien, esto es nuevo_ — en el panel de Búsquedas observo que el recuento cambio a 2/4, — _Espero que siga cumpliendo con su antiguo…_ — nuevamente el nuevo colmillo levito y apunto hacia el suroeste, — _Ni hecho a posta_ — rio por la casualidad y sin meditarlo más tomo esa dirección.

.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Grado 1**

 **Y aquí acabamos el capítulo… La verdad es que se me dificulto un poco escribirlo por las pruebas y todo eso, no quería poner algo imposible, ni algo muy cliché, ni tampoco algo muy fácil, y a la final salió lo que salió, ahora con el resumen:**

 **Kurama acaba con su pequeña conversación con Galaxy, ¿Sera la última vez que la vea? Pues eso no lo sé (xD). Galaxy dijo algunos nombres y referencias muy importantes, y me la jugué un montón con una… ¿Algunas vez dije el nombre de la Ciudad de Nivel 200? Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni sé lo que pongo o lo que aun mantengo en mi cabeza, menos mal que ahora tengo el Note; si ya lo puse pues agradecería que me corrigieran.**

 **Volvemos con Ren, no me resistí en poner esa escena, ya que la verdad es que hice a Lily un tanto pervertida (Lo imaginaran con las cosas que le presta a Ren), y sobre la ropa interior de doble intensión… Se los dejo a la imaginación (xD). Mmm, espero que la explicación haya quedado satisfactoria, a la final después de tanto pensarlo (No tengo con quien consultarlo T_T, como me falta una persona que comparta mis gustos), decidí dejarlo así, si aún no les queda claro, pues ya estamos grave ya que más claro que eso imposible para mí (xD). Fū hace contacto con Ren y co… ¿Qué pasara?**

 **Veamos, las pruebas, a la final me decidí por estas, había pensado en algún rescate o entrar a un lugar para robar algo, pero me decidí por una especie de búsqueda del tesoro que si te descubre el guardián pierdes (xD). El Tigre si fue algo obvio su dificultad, la trate de hacer lo más elaborada posible para contrastar con la del Cocodrilo, ya que si bien esta última no fue tan difícil, no fue menos estresante para Kurama que la primera, aunque ayudo mucho el que el Cocodrilo no estuviera en el nido; había planeado una pequeña pelea con el lagarto, pero desistí.**

 **Como habrán notado, ahora muestro menos información sobre las criaturas, y es que estoy haciendo lo mismo que hacen otros escritores de este género, darle a los lectores lo que de verdad van a leer y lo necesario, a la final solo mostrare la información de Jefes y solo será igual a lo que mostré aquí, ya que vamos a ser sinceros, ¿Qué juego muestra la información al completo de sus monstruos? Esto no es la wikia (xD).**

 **Como último dato, los 4 guardianes son una referencia, por ahora tenemos a un felino que hace ataques de aire y un reptil acuático… Les dejo de tarea adivinar cuáles serán los otros 2 guardianes, me pareció divertido ponerlo así. Ahora sí, no les quito más tiempo y espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. Nos leemos en el siguiente, bye.**

 **Oh, y se me olvidaba, si me quieren mandar sus OC's solo sigan estas bases:**

 **Nombre.  
Raza.  
Clase.  
Profesión.  
Característica destacable (Color de cabello, ojos, de piel, etc).  
Información Adicional (Solo si quieren algo específico, como que pertenezca al gremio de Kaguya, que sea conocido de Sasuke, que tenga algo que ver con los Bijū en la vida real, alguna relación sentimental o fraternal, etc. Solo no exageren. Si no ponen nada lo pondré en el sub-gremio de Naruto).**


	21. Grado 1

**¡Hey! Aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, un poco tarde de horas pero no es que esta es la primera vez que actualizo a estas horas (xD), pero manteniendo mi propio límite de no pasarme de la semana de actualización, aquí tienen el capítulo.**

 **Pero primero quiero aclarar unos pequeños puntos; hace 2 caps tuve un pequeño error en los efectos que da la capa de Lake, puse "+10% tiempo de Casteo" y es "-10% tiempo de Casteo", lo siento, lo arreglare cuando pueda. No se extrañen de leer unos nombres raros de Monstruos, pero estoy haciendo que estos sean lo más original posibles, para algunos simplemente jugué con el nombre de la especie, para otros los invente desde cero (XD).**

 **En este capítulo tuve dos errores ENORMES, tan grandes que casi estropeo todo lo que tenía preparado, pero creo que los corregí, pero aun así, si ven alguna mención sobre que el personaje que aparece después (Ya sabrán cual) es Asesino o que Shadow es Ladrón, disculpen (xD). Oh, y si se les dificulta un poco imaginar la escena en donde Kurama se encuentra al buscar el 4to material, solo imaginen un poco las Extreme Hills de Minecraft (xD).**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería tratar, próximamente estaré releyendo caps anteriores y anunciare algún cambio o error al momento de hacerlos (Estoy ordenando ideas), y bueno, solo para que estén al tanto. Como ultima cosa, la escena final del capítulo es un poco liosa y hasta turbia (Trate de hacerla así), pero tendrá su explicación (Al igual que algunas cosas) en el cap siguiente, sin más, disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **LoboMask** **,** **paulamarello0772** **y a** **CCSakuraforever** **e invito a todos los lectores fantasmas en dejar su lindo review, ayuda mucho en verdad (:D).**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado) o llamada.

[Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando.

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19: Grado 1.**

Desde pequeña aprendió que la vida no es justa, ser abusado por el fuerte solo por ser débil era cosa del día a día, la vida que aprendió a vivir no es para cualquiera, otra persona no aguantaría la presión de ser juzgado solo por lo que eres, que te resten oportunidades solo por no alcanzar las expectativas, que no te valoren solo por no ser como ellos quieren que seas. Sabe que ella no es la única con este tipo de problemas, y también sabe que no es la única en tratar de arreglar su situación, y para eso tiene dos opciones, y ella ya eligió la suya.

—Oh Shadow, que bueno que te encuentro— una voz que conoce muy bien la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Lake? ¿Qué haces a…? Digo, esta damisela se pregunta el motivo de estar aquí— por un momento perdió su compostura, pero inmediatamente volvió a su expresión estoica.

—Termine mi prueba no hace mucho, y como no recibí ningún llamado del Señor Kurama pedí algunas indicaciones… Y aquí estoy— sonrió al recordar los sucesos previos.

—Esta damisela entiende, tu aura es diferente, corresponde al de un Alma de Grado 1— analizo a Lake de arriba abajo viendo por unos momentos una fina capa que la rodea, la cual instantes después desapareció.

— ¿Tú también pasaste la prueba? No noto ningún cambio en ti— también analizo a Shadow, pero no percibió algo que le diga que paso la prueba.

—A esta damisela le explicaron que el aura de los Asesinos solo puede ser percibida por otros Asesinos, a menos que estos no quieran que sea percibida— desvió su atención de Lake y miro hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

—Ya veo, eso si no lo sabía— abrió el panel de información en busca de algo, —Mi prueba fue muy tediosa, ¿Cómo fue la tuya?—.

—La prueba de esta damisela no fue nada del otro mundo, esta damisela está más impresionada que tardaras más de tres horas en acabar tu prueba— volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Lake.

—Mi prueba fue más una de desgaste, tuve que matar a una bestia usando solo hechizos de veneno, y no ayudaba en nada que esa bestia fuera resistente al veneno— formo una mueca de desagrado, —Pero al menos valió la pena, además de ser promovida me gane la Profesión Sacerdotisa Amatista y con ello dos hechizos de apoyo y uno ofensivo— sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, —Y también me dieron este uniforme— dio una vuelta mostrando una túnica de color morado con alguna que otra joya del mismo color incrustada.

—Esta damisela pregunta ¿En qué dificultad la pasaste?— alzo una ceja curiosa.

—Difícil, pasarla en Pesadilla lo creía fuera de mis capacidades, y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En qué dificultad la pasaste?— al menos logro sacarle algo de conversación a Shadow.

—Kurama le haría la misma pregunta a esta damisela, así que no hay caso en ocultártela— suspiro resignada, nunca había sido tan habladora, —Al igual que tú, esta damisela la paso en Difícil, y fue recompensada con la Profesión de Pícaro; los Asesino no somos tan llamativos como los Magos o los Guerreros— le envió una mirada recriminatoria a Lake, —Además le dieron a esta damisela también tres habilidades, una pasiva, una habilidad de desplazamiento y una ofensiva— terminada su explicación, volvió a fijar su atención en la entrada del establecimiento.

—Y hablando del Señor Kurama, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en su prueba?— ella también imito a su compañera y vio la entrada del establecimiento como si esperara algo.

—Kurama entro al mismo tiempo que esta damisela, pero el eligió la Dificultad Pesadilla— la expresión de Lake se transformó a una de impresión, —Esta damisela tardo dos horas en su prueba y ha estado un poco más de una hora esperando— con esa información Lake pudo especular un poco.

La Búsqueda de Avance de Grado de Alma que ella tomo fue en Dificultad Difícil y esta tuvo un tiempo límite de tres horas, claro, a ella le tomo casi esa misma cantidad terminarla por motivos que ella dijo anteriormente, pero si tomaba en cuenta que a ella le pusieron tiempo límite, entonces a Shadow también y ambas tomaron la prueba en su Dificultad Difícil, pero Kurama la tomo en la Dificultad Pesadilla, así que quedan dos alternativas, la primera seria que no tuviera tiempo límite y la segunda es que fuera igual a sus pruebas.

La primera está descartada por la insistencia de Shadow en quedarse vigilando; ella sabe que Shadow es más perceptiva que ella, así que si creyese que la prueba de Kurama no tuviera tiempo límite entonces ya le habría propuesto irse a otro lado, así que quedaba la segunda opción. Si la prueba tuviera tiempo límite entonces por su dificultad tendría que tener una cantidad exacta, ni mucho para hacerlo más fácil ni tampoco poco como para hacerlo imposible. Si ella calculaba, tal vez entre unas 4-6 horas seria el tiempo límite de la prueba Pesadilla.

—La prueba en Dificultad Pesadilla tiene un tiempo límite de cinco horas— desvió su atención hacia Shadow por sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo?— creyó que sus oídos habían escuchado mal.

—Esta damisela le pregunto al barman, la prueba de Kurama tiene un límite de cinco horas, a Kurama le quedan un poco menos de dos horas para acabarla— los ojos de Lake se entrecerraron, pero no pregunto el cómo consiguió esa información.

—El Señor Kurama es sorprendente, tal vez él complete su Búsqueda antes de tiempo— con una fuerte convicción trato de desafiar a Shadow.

— ¿Por qué crees que esta damisela lo ha estado esperando?— por el tono en que hablo Shadow, Lake intuyo que está un poco molesta.

—Oh lindas gatitas, si fueran tan amables de darme un par de direcciones ya que están aquí— ambas se giraron de improviso al escuchar esa voz con distintas reacciones.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— Shadow perdió todo su decoro ante la repentina aparición de esa persona.

Al ascender a un Alma de Grado 1 todas sus capacidades tantos físicas como sensoriales se ampliaron, sobre todo estas últimas que al ser Asesina solo lo multiplicaban, pero esa persona burlo todas sus alarmas y se acercó a ella sin que se percatara. Solo hay una persona que puede hacer eso, y resulta que esa persona se encuentra en estos momentos haciendo una Búsqueda muy complicada. Ahora que veía claramente a esa persona frente a ella no sentía casi ningún aura viniendo de ella, y eso es prácticamente imposible ya que confiaba en sus sentidos sensoriales aumentados por la Reforma de Alma, pero ahí está esa persona.

Lake también tuvo un aumento en todas sus capacidades, y aunque su parte sensorial no puede hacerle frente al de Shadow, sin duda tiene la seguridad de poder sentir a cualquier Jugador que se le acerque por el simple hecho de percibir su aura de vida, pero esa persona que las miraba con una sonrisa curiosa mantenía totalmente oculta su aura de vida, hasta podría jurar que está viendo a una versión de Kurama, solo que femenina.

— ¿Las asuste?— embozo una mueca de preocupación falsa, —Lo siento mucho, pero es que sentí curiosidad al ver un par de lindas gatitas que no tienen presencia alguna y me acerque a saludar— la mujer se rasco la cabeza con pena falsa.

La mujer, porque es una Jugadora, es de la Clase Arquera por su vestimenta que incluyen un arco y carcaj en su espalda y ropas hechas de telas, aunque por la falta de un compañero la haría de Profesión Tirador en vez de Domador de Bestias. Su cabello es de un color azul suave y sus ojos rojo fuego, además que por lo justo de las ropas de los Arqueros realza mucho sus atributos, los cuales fácilmente llegan a copa D o hasta más, algo raro considerando que es una elfa, aunque este no es más que un Avatar, pero eso no evito que tanto Lake como Shadow, si bien esta última lo supo disimular, se sintieran acomplejadas por el tamaño del busto de la mujer.

— ¿Qué quieres de esta damisela y su amiga?— tomo la delantera interponiéndose entre Lake y la nueva.

— ¡Nada, nada!— negó un par de veces usando sus manos, —Como dije antes, busco direcciones… De casualidad ¿No saben dónde queda la Taberna Nocturna?— la expresión de Shadow se relajó, aunque aun así no perdió su estado de alarma.

—E-Esa…— Lake le apunto al establecimiento detrás de ellas.

— ¡Perfecto! No quisiera que Chōmei me tirara la bronca por lo no encontrarla, me pidió que le llevara algo de ahí— se fue apartando lentamente de las dos pasando a un lado de estas en dirección al establecimiento, —Por cierto— se detuvo un momento.

— ¿Q-Que pasa esta vez?— de golpe sintieron como el ambiente se tornaba difícil de respirar por causa de la mujer.

—Esta damisela demanda una explicación de tus actos— aunque no se quiso mostrar afectada, Shadow también se le hizo difícil respirar a pesar de estar frente a otra Alma de Grado 1, aunque no podría comparar con la mujer frente a ellas.

—Mmm, los juguetes de Kurama esta vez son un poco más resistentes…— más como respuesta a Shadow, pareció más como si hablaba más consigo misma en voz alta, —Bueno, díganle a Kurama que lo estaremos esperando en la Plaza Central en tres horas, y que se lo dice Matatabi— no dejo espacio para que las dos respondieran antes de ella entrar al establecimiento.

— ¿Matatabi?— los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron de asombro.

—Esta damisela estaba en lo correcto, Bijū está aquí— embozo una sonrisa de autorrealización.

— ¿Entonces este es el nivel de los amigos del Señor Kurama?— por otro lado, Lake aun no salía de su asombro.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Esta vez el colmillo lo llevo a un bioma algo desértico, y no del tipo de tener arena, sino del tipo del que apenas veía árboles o alguna fuente de agua, inclusive apenas veía animales, solo uno que otro pájaro. El suelo parecía estar hecho de alguna especie de ceniza haciendo que el avanzar fuera tan difícil como caminar sobre nieve y eso sumado al aire seco lo hacía un lugar muy molesto, al menos tiene la capa que aumentaba sus resistencias elementales básicas, pero el lugar aún no le deja de parecer casi idéntico a los remanentes de una erupción volcánica, aunque claro, faltaba la lava o por lo menos roca volcánica.

Y lo peor de todo no es el tipo de terreno, lo peor es ocultarse de esas aves que sobrevuelan el lugar, ya que por lo que pudo ver, se tratan de Monstruos y no de animales comunes, y por su estadísticas y capacidad de volar no lo hacen unos oponentes adecuados para Asesinos, así que Kurama no tuvo más opción que ocultarse de la vista de los pájaros cuando estos pasaban cerca, aunque está más que seguro que estos ya están claros de su presencia.

Individualmente esas aves no supondrían una fuerte amenaza para él, pero el problema es que cuando atacan, atacan en grupo, de eso ya estaba claro cuando vio como una bandada de más de 10 aves atacaban a un pobre Monstruo lagarto que valientemente había asomado la cabeza… No quedaron ni los huesos y él está muy dispuesto a seguir el mismo ejemplo que ese lagarto. Al menos, viendo el lado positivo, aún le quedan menos de dos horas, y viendo el lugar tan desolado, lo que busca debería de estar en la superficie ¿No?

—Como si esto no pudiese ser peor…— frunció el ceño viendo como el cielo se nublaba, —Viéndole el lado positivo, esos pajarracos no tendrán de otra más que aterrizar— sonrió para sí mismo viendo que con la llegada de las nubes, los cielos se despejaban de manchas.

— ¡Chaaaa!— un fuerte chillido hizo que inmediatamente se ocultara bajo un árbol.

—Eso se escucha diferente a los pajarracos de antes— miro al cielo en busca del causante, y vaya que no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, — ¡Me lleva!— se volvió a ocultar mientras sudor frio bajaba por su sien.

— ¡Chaaaaaaa!— se cubrió las sensibles orejas de elfo al escuchar prácticamente el grito a su lado, e inmediatamente sintió como si un huracán barriera el árbol y casi lo saca de su lugar al mismo tiempo que una sombra gigante paso por encima sobrevolando.

Se volvió a asomar y nuevamente se asombró, elevándose nuevamente esta una especie de ave parecida a un halcón de unos quince metros de envergadura, plumas con diferentes tonos de rojo excepto la zona de su cabeza que es con tonos naranjos y una cola de unos cinco metros de largo, aunque parece que no le obstaculiza al volar. Sin duda esa es el ave de aves según a sus ojos, fácilmente podía dejar al tigre o al cocodrilo como bebes con respecto al aura que emitía esa gran bestia.

[Vivvítria Señor] (Azul/Plata)  
Nivel: 26 (Grado 1)  
HP: 17.000/17.000

No dudo en fruncir el ceño, su nivel es superior al del Cocodrilo y del Tigre, pero su HP… solo puede imaginar que se debe por su alto nivel, aunque sacando eso aparte, sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaban que un ataque de esa ave es MUCHO peor que una de las zarpas del tigre, pero eso ni loco lo comprobaría, no es un suicida ni mucho menos. Pero de algo si podía estar seguro, y es que esa ave es el guardián del Material que viene a buscar a esta zona, aunque al menos al igual que el Cocodrilo, está lejos de su nido.

—Ha de estar cazando…— suspiro aliviado, —No le debo de prestar más atención de la necesaria, de seguro notara que le estoy viendo— usando la sombra del ave como referencia, calculo la distancia a la que se encontraría y espero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para salir.

Con esa nueva información surgieron varias oportunidades así como también varios obstáculos, por lo menos ya no está el problema con las aves rondando su cabeza, también tiene el conocimiento del guardián del Material de turno, aunque por otro lado, el clima amenazaba con ponerse peor y también está la amenaza del ave gigante. En este tipo de terreno, con tan poca cobertura aérea, si lo sorprende en una zona abierta sin duda estaría en problemas.

Su [Sigilo] está prácticamente vetado, aun estado en sigilo no significa que no puede dejar marcas en el terreno, y con los ojos afilados de las aves de caza sin duda eso lo haría un almuerzo más apetitoso si simplemente lo ven. Pero eso no significaba que no le quedan herramientas, un buen Asesino tiene más una opción a utilizar, y en cuanto a lo que podría recurrir en una situación así, es a la más simple pero la más eficaz de todas: Andar con cuidado.

Puede sonar un tanto cutre tomando en cuenta que lo lleva haciendo desde que entro al bioma, pero eso no quita que seguía siendo efectivo a pesar de todo; al menos aún tiene su capa, la cual le da cierto nivel de cobertura y de sigilo, sin ella sin duda que ya habría fallado la prueba hace ya tiempo. Con tal ayuda ya seria de culpa suya el no poder superar la prueba, adema que debía de tener cierto nivel de confianza en sí mismo y en sus habilidades, no creía que el recuperar este Material sería tan complicado como recuperar el colmillo, ni tampoco tan fácil como recuperar la escama.

Llegado a un punto se detuvo a admirar lo que se le presento en frente y debido a las nubes no lo noto con anterioridad. Frente suyo se alzaba un árbol lo suficientemente alto como para ir más alto que las nubes, su tronco es unas tres o cuatro veces más grueso que los troncos normales y por consecuente, sus ramas también son más frondosas. Ignoro de momento el árbol gigante, aún tiene que concentrarse en su Búsqueda, aunque al estar a cierta distancia del árbol, el colmillo apunto a su espalda, y como seria obvio, al árbol.

—No me dirás enserio…— el árbol es tan de tamaño, que ni siquiera la copa es visible, —A escalar se ha dicho entonces— estiro los brazos y de un salto se pegó al árbol y de otro llego a una saliente de rama.

— ¡Chaaa!— el grito de un ave cercana lo alerto.

—No me digas que…— vio al origen pero vio a los pajarracos con los que se había cruzado antes, —Oh, solo son ellos— se pegó lo más que pudo al árbol y espero a que pasaran, —Creo que aquí es donde están sus nidos— frunció el ceño al reconocer esto último… Más problemas.

Continuo con su tarea en escalar el árbol, solo que esta vez teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser percibido por las aves, la parte buena es que esta vez sí puede usar el [Sigilo], al menos ese añade un poco de margen de error, aunque por la contextura del árbol aun las aves pueden verlo con facilidad si se mueve mucho, así que se aseguró de hacer solo los movimientos estrictamente necesarios, y no es que necesitase muchos movimientos para escalar el árbol, al menos agradecía que el árbol le daba muchos puntos de donde apoyarse.

Claro, esta no es la primera vez que escala un árbol, de niño y hace años hacia una que otra actividad de alpinismo, aunque con sus respectivos equipos de seguridad, pero para esta ocasión, la ventaja de tener un cuerpo mejorado con estadísticas reemplazan el uso de arneses y demás amarres, solo tiene que asegurarse de no hacer un paso en falso y todo fluirá como el agua… Un agua llena de pirañas que ansían tu carne para este caso, pero no es algo que pudiera controlar de todos modos.

Sus movimientos mientras más escala se vuelven más fluidos, y no era menos, su cuerpo se acostumbra al ritmo que lleva, cada vez haciéndolo más automático llegando a tal punto que hasta parecía ser un mono en lugar de un elfo, pero más de una vez tuvo que parar para evitar que el [Sigilo] se disolviera por sus movimientos bruscos, no todo era perfecto pero sabe sobrellevarlo. Algo si noto mientras más escalaba, y era que el tronco del árbol no se estrechaba, y eso es raro ya que mientras más cerca se está de la copa del árbol, el tronco cada vez se ceñía más, pero para este caso.

— _Bien, ya estoy al nivel de las nubes_ — suspiro aliviado de llegar a este punto y descanso por unos momentos, — _Llevo cerca de veinte minutos escalando, esos malditos pajarracos no me dejan en paz, al menos aquí no me encontraran_ — reviso el tiempo que le quedaba para completar la Búsqueda, — _Mientras el bajar sea más fácil que subir…_ — se levantó y dio un último impulso para llegar sobre las nubes, y la vista que le espera no es muy alentadora, — _Repito, bajar será más fácil que subir_ — miro resignado lo que aún le faltaba por subir.

Sobre él pudo ver una gran cantidad de tronco que aún le falta por escalar, fácilmente el árbol podría medir cientos de metros, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fueron la gran cantidad de nidos de aves que están en cada rama, a simple vista pudo contar más de una docena de nidos, y extrañamente a lo que a ojo seria la mitad del árbol, pudo ver un nido que fácilmente mediría más de tres veces el diámetro de los otros nidos, lo más seguro es que ese fuera donde su objetivo se encontraría.

— _Tengo esperanza_ — volvió a mirar la hora y suspiro, — _A hombre perezoso ni sobras le quedan_ — volvió a activar el [Sigilo] y continuo con su travesía.

Balanceándose de una rama a otra en un momento, en otro ocultándose tras el tronco, mientras que en otros no le quedaba de otra que escalar usando sus manos. Llego al primer nido pero no encontró ninguna cosa que le llamara la atención así que siguió subiendo; cada nido parecía tener una distancia de casi diez metros de separación, y por el tamaño de estos lo hacían un perfecto lugar para tomar un breve descanso, claro, siempre y cuando no tuviera ningún ocupante dentro, y entiéndase por ocupante algún pájaro sobre desarrollado.

Lo que más le molesto y extraño es que en ningún nido encontró algo aparte de excremento de ave o de plumas pequeñas, ni siquiera cascaras de huevos ni crías, como si solo esas aves usaran esos nidos para dormir o pasar el rato, ni siquiera parecen que fueran viviendas permanentes para esas aves. Pero eso a él no le interesa, solo lo que le interesaría era que el nido más grande si tuviera contenido, y que ese contenido fuera el Material que está buscando, porque de otra tendría que revisar todos y cada uno de los nidos restantes, y eso sin duda que le quitaría mucho tiempo.

— _Otro nido sin nada… ¿Qué piensan esos pájaros para solo construir estas cosas y dejarlas sin nada_ — pensó un poco mosqueado, al menos tenía en mente llevarse algo de esos nidos, ya que bueno, son aves y las aves a veces traerían cosas de valor a sus nidos ¿No? — _Solo un poco más y estaré en el nido más grande del lugar, al menos tengo esperanza que ese nido tenga lo que busco_ — alejo los pensamientos innecesarios de su mente y de un salto aterrizo de lleno al borde del nido más grande, —Oh, esto si no me lo esperaba…— quedo mudo viendo el contenido.

Al igual que los otros nidos que había revisado, este está hecho de los mismos materiales, solo que al ser más grande también lo eran los materiales, pero lo que diferenciaba este nido de los otros, es que este si tiene contenido, siendo uno una hermosa pluma de color rojo fuego y con un asombroso tamaño de casi dos metros de largo y que por supuesto, también emite la misma aura que el colmillo y la escama. Pero lo que sorprendió más a Kurama fue lo otro que acompaña a la pluma.

Un huevo del tamaño casi al de un avestruz pero con una forma un poco más ovalada y de un color rojo en la parte de abajo que se va aclarando conforme sube hasta la parte superior. El aura que emite el huevo se parece en gran medida al aura que emite la pluma y los otros Materiales, solo que un poco en menor medida pero eso no fue todo lo que llamo la atención de Kurama al huevo, lo que más le llamo la atención es la rareza que representa este huevo, ya que en todos los otros nidos que estuvo, ni siquiera vio una cascara.

—Qué raro…— le dio un toque al huevo, notando lo caliente que esta, y abrió el panel de información.

[Huevo de Vivvítria] (Azul/Plata)  
Tipo: Montura Huevo  
Requisitos de eclosión: Elementos ígneos fuertemente concentrados. Dueño nivel 50.

— ¿Me lo podre…?— no termino la oración ya cuando el huevo se guardó en su inventario, — ¿Perfecto?— sonrió ante su adquisición inesperada, —Bien, tengo la pluma, ahora…—

— ¡Chaaaaa!— ese graznido sin duda fue más fuerte que el de las otras aves, por lo que lo más seguro que se trate de…

—Maldito pájaro súper desarrollado— vio que a lo lejos se aproxima la que sería el Guardián de la pluma, —No tengo tiempo para bajar tal y como subí, esa ave llegara antes y sin duda me hará trizas, entonces…— le dio una mirada a la pluma, cuyo ancho casi lo envolvía, —No está de más intentar— una idea salvaje paso por su mente y no dudo en llevarla a cabo.

Agarro la pluma y la coloco sobre su cabeza sosteniendo ambos extremos con sus manos y se preparó para dar un gran salto. Volvió a pensarlo otra vez, en el peor de los casos solo moriría y tendrá que volver a repetir la prueba, nada grave ¿No? Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y desechando todo pensamientos negativos y empezó a coger carrera hasta llegar al borde del nido y sin más salto hacia el vacío. Desplego mejor la pluma de modo que el aire tuviera mejor circulación y por efecto de la gravedad empezó a descender siempre teniendo cuidado que la pluma no se le soltara.

Agradecía que las fibras de la pluma fueran muy resistentes y que la misma también tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para soportar su peso y la resistencia del aire sin romperse, aunque tratándose de un objeto de tal categoría dudaba siquiera que un ataque suyo la rompiese. Miro hacia abajo y solo vio blanco, aun no pasaba de la barrera de nubes, solo juraba que si esto fuera la vida real, ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer tal acto temerario, pero esto es solo un Juego, uno muy real pero un juego al fin y al cabo, y eso lo hacía muy divertido hasta cierto punto.

— ¡Tierra!— apenas toco el piso se arrodillo y lo beso, —Fue excitante hasta cierto punto, nunca practique paracaidismo— alzo la mirada y se perdió viendo el árbol, —Bueno, al menos tome a por lo que venía— agarro la pluma y saco el colmillo, —Ahora bien, estas dos cosas se deberían de…— no termino la oración ya cuando ambos objetos se separaron de sus manos.

Al igual a como paso con el colmillo antiguo y la escama, ambos objetos levitaron unos centímetro de las manos de Kurama hasta detenerse a cierta altura. Brillaron y tal como lo esperaba Kurama, se fusionaron volviéndose una masa y al cabo de unos segundos esta dejo de brillar y descendió de nuevo a las manos de Kurama. El cambio que presento el colmillo ahora fue un par de pequeñas plumas que sobresalían de la parte trasera, además que su color cambio ligeramente a un tono más rojizo y su temperatura aumento un poco, del resto se mantuvo igual.

— ¡Bien!— más se alegró al ver que el "2/4" cambiaba a un "3/4", —Ahora…— lo levanto un poco y fiel a su antigua labor, el colmillo apunto esta vez hacia el noreste, —Y aun me queda mucho tiempo— sonrió para sí mismo y siguió su camino.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— _Primero bosque, luego pantano, después desierto de cenizas y ahora un maldito terreno montañoso… Debe de estar bromeando_ — con una mirada irritada salto esquivando otra roca que amenazaba con aplastarlo vivo.

Nuevamente siguiendo el camino que le indicaba el colmillo no tardó en darse cuenta que nuevamente el bioma cambiaba, el terreno se volvía más firme pero a la vez más empinado y llego un punto donde ya se encontraba prácticamente sobre una montaña, y a lo lejos todo lo que podía ver eran montañas y más montañas, y si todo no podía ir peor, el lugar parecía ser un maldito sitio con riesgo de derrumbe, lo que hacía que sus sentidos se afilaran aún más; para estos casos agradecía mucho las orejas de elfo, gracias a que son largas captan un poco más los sonidos naturales, algo que necesita mucho en un lugar como este.

Y lo peor de todo, al tratarse de un bioma montañoso, el lugar puede estar repleto de cuevas o sitios parecidos no visibles a simple vista, por lo que solo puede confiar en la dirección que le da el colmillo, y estar un poco más pendiente por un posible cambio de dirección por parte de este. Si el colmillo llegara a cambiar de dirección solo podría significar una cosa, el Material que le quedaba lo más probable es que se encontrara bajo tierra, y encontrar la entrada a la posible cueva sería un poco engorroso, otra solución sería escarbar hacia abajo… Mejor que no esté en una cueva.

—Ahora que veo… Esa montaña se ve un poco distinta a una montaña normal…— a lo lejos logro visualizar una montaña un poco extraña que sin duda llama mucho la atención, —No pierdo nada con ir a ver, el colmillo también apunta a esa dirección, así que…— no lo pensó dos veces y propuso un nuevo objetivo.

Lo que tal vez diferencia este bioma de los otros que había visitado con anterioridad seria la cantidad de vida silvestre, y es que a diferencia de los otros, en este sí que hay muchos animales y monstruos por igual, si no fuera por las extrañas formas y que unas inocentes aves lo trataran de matar y hacer su cena, Kurama creería que se encuentra en el mundo real, aunque claro, en el mundo real no existe una cadena montañosa con tantas zonas con peligro de derrumbes.

Durante su trayecto vio una que otra entrada de cueva típicas de un sitio como este, aunque se resistió en entrar a una de esas confiando en el colmillo, aunque de todos modos gravaba a ojo la localización de cada entrada, nunca se sabe si las necesitaría en el futuro próximo, y más cuando ya se encontraba a menos de dos kilómetros de la montaña rara, al menos poco le costó llegar hasta aquí, en las zonas montañosas del mundo real sin duda son mucho más difíciles de sortear que estas.

Y hablando de la montaña extraña, mientras más y más se acercaba, más podía ver con más detalles el terreno que la componía, y lo más destacable es que a diferencia de las otras montañas, su suelo parece ser un poco más oscuro y lo surca unas líneas raras como si pertenecieran a un cauce de un rio seco, y lo más extraño de esas líneas no son su rara aparición en una montaña, sino las formas que trazan, es como si siguieran un orden poco claro y un poco uniforme, como algo hecho artificialmente.

— _Ahora que lo veo más de cerca… El terreno parece más una capa de suciedad y abajo tendría… ¡¿Qué demonios?!_ — al llegar a la montaña, se agacho a tocar y palpar el terreno que tengo le llamo la atención, pero al tocar el suelo se abrió un panel de información.

[Torkur Anciano] (Terrenal)  
Nivel: 66 (Grado 3)  
HP: ¿?

Al aparecer la sorpresiva información sobre la "Montaña", esta se sacudió como si se tratara de un terremoto, pero eso no fue todo, Kurama pudo sentir un fuerte sentido de peligro y alzo la mirada para comprobarlo. Y vaya sorpresa se encontró al ver que una avalancha se dirige hacia su posición, y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que no tiene ningún lugar a donde escapar ya que primero la avalancha se mueve a tan velocidad que no importa cuán rápido corriera, aun así lo alcanzaría, y su alcance era tal que no veía fin hasta donde llega.

Así que tomando la única opción que le queda en una situación como esta, se arrojó al interior de uno de esos "Cauce" que cruzan toda la montaña y espero lo mejor, al menos la grieta tiene una profundidad de casi tres metros, solo pudo esperar que con eso quedaría fuera del área de efecto de la avalancha. Los temblores cada vez se hicieron más fuertes hasta que vio como las rocas y piedras pasaron por encima de su cabeza, y por algún extraño motivo, nada entro a la grieta, ni siquiera polvo, es como si una barrera invisible impidiera que algo entrara.

— _Uff, eso sí que estuvo cerca, pero…_ — sintió algo extraño y toco la pared de la grieta, — _Como me lo temía_ — al tocarla y desearlo, se volvió a abrir el mismo panel de información, — _Esto no es una montaña, es un Monstruo gigante_ — no supo si sentirse aliviado o alarmado por tal descubrimiento, — _Pero si este es el guardián, entonces lo que busco debería de estar por estos lados_ — volvió a sacar el colmillo y siguió a donde apunta.

Esta fue con más calma, lo menos que necesita en estos momentos es que algo se salga de lo normal, aunque esta encima de un Monstruo gigante, al menos este Monstruo no ha hecho nada más que moverse un poco al sentir un intruso. Con cada paso que daba en ese lugar más entendía el sitio en donde cayó, el suelo es duro, mucho más duro que una roca pero no tiene la contextura de una roca, parece más la contextura de un tronco o algo orgánico, así que al menos que algo cambiara en TG, solo se le vienen un par de animales que podrían tener algo así, entre ellas una Tortuga, la cual hasta podría asociar con el nombre del Monstruo.

Otra cosa que noto es que el camino se sentía muy diferente a como lo vio a lo lejos, antes lo vio como líneas sin un orden claro, pero ahora todo parece tener sentido. Cruces, caminos sin salina, retornos… Las líneas del caparazón de la tortuga cambiaron de dirección, todo se volvió un laberinto. Al principio no le tomo importancia, pero cada vez que avanzaba, cada vez que tomaba una muy rara curva y cuando volvió a ver una marca muy distintiva que dejo por seguridad conformo su teoría y a la vez sus temores.

— _Recapitulo… Me encuentro con una rara montaña, me acerco a ella y empiezo a escalarla, me doy cuenta que es un Monstruo gigante, el Monstruo se molesta por tenerme encima y se sacude causando una avalancha, entro en esos raros cauces de ríos que surcan toda la espalda del Monstruo solo para darme cuenta que son los surcos del caparazón y ahora resulta que esos surcos mágicamente se movieron y formaron un laberinto_ — se detuvo, giro hacia una pared y se golpeó contra ella con la cabeza, — ¡Idiota!— esto último lo dijo en voz alta mientras se recriminaba.

—Ssssssss— un sonido muy característico hizo que automáticamente activara el [Sigilo] y se pegara a la pared.

— _Que no sea lo que creo que es…_ — rezo a Galaxy para que sus temores no se confirmaran.

Pero lamentablemente sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas por la IA ya que frente a él, arrastrándose, apareció una serpiente casi tan alta como él cuyo color es de un negro profundo que contrasta muy bien con sus ojos amarillos que parecían ver el alma misma. Y no es que Kurama le tuviera miedo a las serpientes ni mucho menos, pero las serpientes y todo animal que se guie por olores o que "Vean" el calor es el enemigo número uno de todos los Asesinos, ya que ninguna variante de camuflaje, sigilo o invisibilidad es capaz de ocultar por completo el calor corporal o los olores que expulsa, y si esa serpiente se acercara mucho a él, sin duda lo descubriría sin importar cual fuerte fuera su [Sigilo].

[Aniunda Pesadilla] (Verde/Bronce)  
Nivel 19  
HP: 9.700/9.700

La serpiente se deslizo a través del camino despacio, como si buscara algo o a alguien, pero para alegría de Kurama, esta cambio de dirección yéndose por otro camino diferente al suyo, salvándolo en el proceso de ser descubierto y sufrir una muy penosa muerte. Pero aun teniendo la información de la serpiente en mente algo no le cuadro muy bien; todos los Monstruos con los que se encontró previamente o eran Monstruos normales, o Monstruos Jefes de Grado 1 y de Nivel Plata, pero esta serpiente a pesar de ser un Jefe es Bronce y por la falta de mención de su Grado en su información pudo suponer que es de Grado 0.

— _No es tiempo de pensar en eso, mejor sigo buscando…_ — miro el colmillo y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver que apunta hacia la dirección en que se fue la serpiente, — _Debe de ser una broma, hasta hace un momento apuntaba al frente_ — pero solo chasqueo la lengua con molestia y siguió la dirección indicada.

Retomo el camino solo que esta vez con mucho más cuidado que antes, tener a una serpiente gigante merodeando por un laberinto estrecho no es un muy buen sentimiento, y más si esa misma serpiente puede matarte sin siquiera poder impedirlo. Para Kurama esta vez el recuperar este Materia es más molesto que otra cosa, ya que los caminos del laberinto parecen cambiar y tener a un enemigo rondando solo le añade momentos de tensión el caminar por estos caminos; hasta se le vino por un momento a la mente esos juegos de Horror en VR.

Pero a todo esto Kurama noto algo muy pero muy extraño, cada tanto el colmillo se movía apuntando hacia otro sitio, y no era simplemente por los giros y vueltas que tomaba, ya que al considerar el colmillo como una especie de brújula tiene muy controlado esos posibles cambios, pero esos cambios que el colmillo llevaba haciendo desde hace un rato sin duda disparo sus sentidos ya que solo significa una cosa, y es que a lo que apunta el colmillo está en movimiento, y los cambios ocurren tan rápido que no pueden ser los cambios de pasadizos, así que solo le deja una opción.

— _Esa maldita serpiente lleva lo que busco…_ — fue su pensamiento más lógico que se le ocurrió, pero solo hay una manera de comprobar su teoría, — _Ahora, ¿Dónde está esa serpiente?_ — vio el colmillo y noto que se inclinaba hacia la derecha, — _No esta tan lejos_ — no supo si sonreír o colocar una mueca de desagrado.

Esta vez empezó a caminar por el laberinto con otro objetivo en mente, uno más peligroso que el anterior, o eso creía. Aun así eso no evito que a veces se distanciara o se acercara más de la cuenta, hasta hubieron veces en las que solo una pared los separaban, pero nada podía hacer, los caminos cambiaban muy regularmente, trazar un camino o dejar pistas no sirven de nada en casos como estos, lo mejor es caminar y caminar solo esperando tener suerte y que en algún punto se encontraran.

—Ssssss— el sonido que tanto a la vez no quería escuchar como también el que buscaba resonó por el callado laberinto.

Miro el colmillo para comprobar la dirección de la serpiente, pero el problema es que el colmillo apunta hacia una pared, específicamente a un callejón sin salida, y lo peor es que lentamente el colmillo se movía hacia un lado. Instintivamente activo el [Sigilo] aunque poco lo necesitaría, ya que en un lugar así la serpiente poco usaría su sentido de la vista, por lo que se guiaría más por el olfato o su receptor de calor para moverse.

Con mucho cuidado se movió hasta una intercepción que anteriormente había visto y espero pacientemente a que la serpiente se acercara, y no tardo en escuchar el arrastre que esta hace al moverse. Pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente un muy serio problema a tratar, y ese es el cómo va a hacer él para lidiar con esa serpiente, ya que si bien el colmillo apunta a ella significa que lo que busca o se encuentra dentro de ella o es un Drop, así que para hacerse con el objeto tiene que matarla, y ahí es donde está el problema.

La serpiente es un Jefe Bronce de nivel 19 de Grado 0, lo que a su vez la hace mucho más débil que los otros jefes con los que se ha encontrado en este mapa, pero eso no significa que aun así pueda matarla. Tal vez pueda hacerle frente con sus técnicas y conocimientos ya que él tiene el terreno a favor; un sitio estrecho cuya anchura no supera los dos metros haciendo que la serpiente se le sea muy difícil atacarlo, pero a la larga él perdería solo por su equipamiento y por falta de conocimiento sobre la serpiente.

Eso sí que supone un cierto problema, pero no le quedan opciones, el tiempo corría y el reloj ya marca que le quedan menos de cuarenta minutos para que se le acabara el tiempo, así que solo son dos opciones, o lo mata la serpiente o lo descalifican por sobrepasar el límite de tiempo. El colmillo claramente apunta hacia la serpiente, hizo una última comprobación solo para estar seguro, y si deja pasar esta oportunidad no sabría si simplemente se volviera a encontrar con la serpiente.

— _¡No! ¡No debo de dudar! Nunca he dudado en nada y no voy a dejar que este juego haga que dude_ — se dio un par de palmadas en el rostro teniendo cuidado de no forzar la salida del [Sigilo] y se preparó, — _Bien, aquí viene_ — se pegó más de la pared viendo como la serpiente primero asomaba la lengua y luego la cabeza, — _El primero en golpear ¡Gana!_ — preparo la habilidad [Emboscada] y ataco de sorpresa y sin darle tiempo a la serpiente de reacción.

"-10.000"

— ¡¿Qué?!— vio incrédulo el gran numero rojo sobre la serpiente.

El ataque no había sido crítico, ni siquiera golpeo en un área sensible y en cuanto a su arma, podría decir que su daga es el arma con menor daño de todos los jugadores sobre el nivel 5, pero ahí está, una cifra de cinco dígitos que ya se desvanecía. Registro su equipamiento buscando algo que lo hubiera hecho hacer esa cantidad de daño a la serpiente, pero nada en su equipo despertó sus sospechas, registro su inventario por si acaso pero nada, su panel de estadísticas, nada anormal hasta que vio que su panel de Buff/Debuff hay algo cuando en realidad no debería de haber nada.

[El Gran Torkur]: +10.000 de daño mientras te encuentres sobre el Gran Torkur.

— ¿C-Cuando apareció esto?— trato de recordar, pero nada se le venía a la mente, —Esto no me lo esperaba— se acarició la cabeza no sabiendo si reír o llorar, —Ahora… Lo que busco… Debería de estar… Por aquí…— se acercó a la serpiente y la movió buscando lo que sea que venía a buscar, hasta que encontró una extraña cuenca en la boca de la serpiente, —Esto es ¿Un ojo?— al revisarlo con cuidado noto lo que en realidad es, —Bueno, no soy quien para juzgar lo que vine a buscar, pero aun así…— saco el colmillo y espero que la magia sucediera.

Tal y como paso con las cosas anteriores, tanto el colmillo como el globo ocular levitaron de las manos de Kurama, pero los objetos no brillaron ni se fundieron tal y como esperaba, en lugar de eso el globo ocular giro colocando el iris viendo hacia la punta del colmillo y sin esperárselo, el colmillo apuñalo el globo ocular. Esta acción impresiono y asusto un poco a Kurama, no se esperaba que eso sucediera, pensó que tal vez eso no debió de pasar, que tal vez existía otro método para acabar la Búsqueda, hasta que…

[Notificación del Sistema: Has completado la Búsqueda [Avance del Alma Grado 1 (Ladrón)], recibes (Aprobación)]

[Notificación del Sistema: Serás Tele-transportado a tu localización anterior]

—Hasta que todo acabo— su vista se tiño de blanco como efecto del tele-transporte.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Oh, es usted, no creí que completara la prueba— fue lo primero que escucho, —Su amiga ya termino con su prueba hace un buen rato, creo que aún lo espera afuera— cuando su vista se aclaró, vio al mismo barman aun limpiando un vaso.

—Fue un poco más fácil de lo que creí— le sonrió al barman buscando una reacción de su parte.

—Sí, lo que sea, es lo que todos dicen cuando la pasan, pero para los que no… Solo da gracias que eres un Aventurero de Otro Mundo, no todos pueden reaparecer si mueren— gruño un poco haciendo que a Kurama le diera un escalofríos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?— algo en ese barman no le dio buena espina, así que lo que más quería es irse de ese lugar.

—Sí, sí, si… Lo olvidaba— dejo el vaso junto al trapo con que lo limpiaba a un lado y Kurama sintió un repentino instinto asesino provenir del barman, —Estate quieto— fue lo que escucho antes de que el barman desapareciera de donde estaba y apareciera a su espalda y clavara algo en ella.

— ¡Maldición!— todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, por esos momentos pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo parecía congelarse, algo poco natural en él.

"-0"

— _¿Qué?_ — espero un oneshot por parte del barman, pero el daño o falta de daño reflejado sobre su cabeza lo confundió.

—Listo, ahora— le saco lo que sea que le había clavado y fue cuando lo sintió.

Su cuerpo, su cabeza, todo se volvió más claro y fuerte, se sentía casi igual a cuando se equipó con la capucha o cada vez que subía de nivel y se asignaba los puntos de estadísticas, ese sentimiento de libertad como si su cuerpo se hiciera más fuerte pero a un nivel totalmente nuevo. A un nivel tal que hasta pensó que el cuerpo que ocupa no es suyo, como si todo es totalmente nuevo, sin duda que es un sentimiento agradable. Se miró sus manos, sus pies, todo lo que pudo buscando alguna diferencia, pero no encontró nada.

—Impresionante ¿No?— parpadeo un par de veces y nuevamente vio al barman del otro lado de la barra limpiando el vaso, —Cada Reforma del Alma es un sentimiento único, tu cuerpo se fortalece, tu mente se aclara, todo se vuelve más nítido; esos son los efectos superficiales de la Reforma del Alma— apunto con su cabeza a la barra y Kurama vio tres libros apilados, —Tu recompensa por la Reforma del Alma, además de esto— dejo el vaso en la barra y chasqueo los dedos.

[Notificación del Sistema: Felicidades, obtuviste la Profesión [Vigilante] por tu Reforma de Alma además de 20 Puntos de Habilidad]

—Sigo sin entender todo muy bien, pero…— el barman hizo una mueca de guardar silencio y apunto a sus espaldas.

—Eres popular— le dedico una mueca burlona.

— ¿Cómo?— se giró a ver a lo que el barman se refería.

—El nuevo cayo—

—Otro a la lista—

—Paga—

—Estos nuevos sí que me dan gracia—

—Son tan predecibles—

—No te creas, tú también reaccionaste así—

—Sí, pero aun es gracioso—

—Veraz…— llamo su atención para evitar que siguiera escuchando los rumores, —Los templarios tienen su Luz Sacra, los Magos su Bola del Destino, pero…— de entre sus ropas saco una daga oxidada muy ordinaria, —Nosotros, los Asesinos, tenemos la Daga del Sacramento— guardo la daga evitando que Kurama abriera el panel de información.

—Entonces, lo que me clavaste en la espalda, ¿Fue eso?—ahora todo tiene sentido.

—La Habilidad de esa daga es hacer que los Asesinos Reformen su Alma, pero ahora— volvió a su tarea anterior, —Vete, no soy un libro andante— gruño sin darle oportunidad a Kurama de formular nada.

—Bien, me iré, pero creo que tendré que regresar nuevamente—agarro los de sobre el escritorio y se fue.

Aún conserva sus dudas, pero aun así no se podía quejar, consiguió lo que quería, pero aun deja algunos huecos que él quería llenar. Vio los libros que el barman le dio, uno es una Habilidad ofensiva, otra una Pasiva mientras que la ultima es una especie de desplazamiento; sonrió mientras admiraba esta última, es justo la habilidad que buscaba y la que anhelaba, una habilidad de desplazamiento es sin duda una Habilidad imprescindible para un Asesino además de su método de sigilo, y ahora en sus manos tiene una, ahora sí puede decir que está completo.

[Manual de Golpe Espaldero]: Enseña la Habilidad [Golpe Espaldero] ( ***1** ).  
Requisitos: Asesino (Grado 1).

[Manual de Movimiento Veloz]: Ayuda a aprender la Habilidad [Movimiento Veloz].  
Requisitos: Asesino (Grado 1).

[Manual de Ojo del Vigilante]: Enseña la Pasiva [Ojo del Vigilante].  
Requisitos: Asesino-Vigilante.

—La segunda tengo una pequeña noción, pero la primera y la tercera… ¿Una pasiva?— pero cuando iba a tocar el primer libro para empezar a aprenderla, un grito llamo tu atención.

— ¡Señor Kurama! ¡Señor Kurama! ¡Por aquí!— alzo la mirada y se dio de cuenta que ya está afuera, y que además frente a él se encuentran Lake y Shadow.

—Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?— les sonrió manteniendo aun el humor positivo por haber pasado la prueba.

—Esta damisela piensa que debemos de dejar esa pregunta para después— contrario a su estado de ánimo, Shadow porta una mirada de más de seria, algo aunque un poco normal en ella, en una situación así es muy raro.

— ¿Qué paso?— pensando lo peor, también imito el estado de animo de Shadow.

—No es nada importante Señor Kurama, es solo…— Lake por otro lado si está muy alegre e intentaba contagiar su estado de ánimo.

—Bijū, eso pasa— soltó de improviso haciendo que Lake se mordiera el labio nerviosa y desvaneciendo su sonrisa y que Kurama abriera los ojos de asombro.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? No debería de afectarte lo que pase con ellos— entro en una guerra de miradas con Shadow, donde él claramente seria el ganador.

—Una mujer le dijo a esta damisela y a Lake algo sobre ser tus juguetes— pero aun así no dejo de mirarlo.

— ¿Y que con eso? Como dije, eso no debería de afectarles— encendió su instinto asesino y se dio cuenta que exudaba algo más, algo muy familiar.

— ¿Piensa usar el Dominio de Grado 1 contra esta damisela?— ella alzo una ceja entendiendo las acciones, inconscientes, de Kurama.

—No entiendo lo que dices, pero no me cambies el tema— intensifico su instinto asesino además de esa sensación, —Ustedes son de mi propiedad en el momento en que aceptaron venir conmigo, lo que haga o deje de hacer no debería de afectarles, ¿O si Moon Lake?— desvió su mirada hacia Lake y haciendo que Shadow soltara el aliento que sin saber había mantenido inhalado.

—Y-Yo…— no supo que hacer, pero sin pensarlo se acercó a Kurama y este la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Ahora, dime que otra cosa dijo esa mujer— volvió a mirar a Shadow.

—Ella…— ahora fue el turno de ella de desviar su mirada para evitar que Kurama viera como unas pequeñas lagrimas se empezaran a formar en sus ojos, —Dijo que te esperan en la plaza en menos de una hora— sintió como Kurama se acercó a ella y le alzo la mirada poniendo su en su mentón.

—Sé porque estas a mi lado, crees que lo ignoro, pero lo sé— y sin que ella se pudiera resistir también la rodeo con sus brazos, —Ambas quieren algo de mí, y es lógico que yo quiera algo de ustedes— le sonrió y luego la soltó tanto a ella como a Lake.

—S-Señor Kurama— vio que también a Lake se le formaron lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tengo algo que hacer en el mundo real, las veo en el lugar de reunión; si me buscan por mis conexiones con Bijū, entonces se decepcionaran cuando sepan lo que en verdad pasa en mi Gremio— les dedico una última sonrisa maliciosa antes de desconectarse.

—Shadow…— vio de reojo a su compañera.

—Vamos Lake, esta damisela va a ir al punto de reunión— no le respondió a Lake y desapareció usando su [Sigilo].

.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Las 9 Bestias.**

 **Y aquí tienen el capítulo, muchos temas que tocamos y cosas muy buenas que pasaron (xD). Iniciamos con una escena de Shadow y Lake conversando sobre las pruebas; no voy a ahondar mucho sobre las Búsquedas de otras personas, solo daré unos detalles por encima, y claro, las Búsquedas cambian según su dificultad. La aparición de Matatabi, estuvo CASI de ser borrada, la incluí en esa parte creyendo que su clase era Asesina (Cuando claramente tengo escrito en mi borrador que es Arquera), ¿Qué cosas no?**

 **No mucho que añadir con respecto a las pruebas, solo que nunca, en ningún momento pensé en que Kurama buscara información sobre el colmillo y los demás materiales, simplemente lo vi innecesario cuando la descripción sería muy vaga y no relevante para la historia. Lo único si, el huevo, bueno, solo diré que se olviden de él, pero no totalmente, en el futuro aparecerá (xD) y sin duda que los sorprenderá (Soy pervertido, lo admito :3).**

 **Mmm, ya más de uno debió de haberlo descubierto, pero los guardianes que vigilaban los objetos están inspirados en las bestias de la Mitología China: El Tigre de Viento, El Dragón de Agua (Representado por un Cocodrilo, simplemente no puedo ni siquiera meter un cuasi-Dragón a estas alturas), el Pájaro de fuego y la Tortuga-Serpiente, pero bueno, solo fueron inspiraciones, ni que fueran los reales (Jajajajaja).**

 **La conversación con el barman fue a posta, no quise dar mucha información sobre la Reforma de Alma, sus detalles se irán dando de manera esporádica, solo estén pendientes, ya muchos detalles he dado (xD). Solo deben de saber que además de todo eso, el barman se refería por lo dicho por los demás efectos que los de Grado 1 puede aprender nuevas habilidades, acceder a otros sitios, hacer ciertas cosas y otras más que se verán más adelante.**

 **Ahora la escena final, ambas chicas no están con Kurama solo por estar con él (Se tocó un poco el tema en caps anteriores), y para el próximo ya se verá lo que exactamente ellas quieren, y por supuesto, Kurama sabe que ellas quieren algo de él y sin duda se aprovechara de eso, no por nada Matatabi dijo que son sus nuevas Juguetes (Y que conste, los Juguetes de Kurama no son solo mujeres xD), pero para más detalles, próximo capítulo, el cual creo que es uno muy esperado (XD). Sin más que decir, bye, nos leemos en el prox cap.**

 **ATT: Suin.**


	22. Las 9 Bestias

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo Capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Y bueno, he de decirles que casi se quedan sin cap en esta semana, ya que se me presentaron unos problemas que me imposibilitaron escribir durante esta semana, si no fuera porque el lunes me dio un ataque de inspiración y escribí el 80% del cap de golpe esta semana se quedan sin cap.**

 **Ahora si retomando con la historia, este cap no es que sea el mejor o el peor, y no sé cómo lo tomaran ustedes, sé que es uno de los más esperados, pero bueno, aquí me di cuenta de una gran debilidad que tengo… Hacer que 9 personas dialoguen entre si me es complicado (T_T), mi limite son 4 personas para hacerlo bien, pero 9… Solo voy a decir que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero también mi manera de escribir dificulta mucho la interacción entre muchas personas sin que se repitan palabras (Voy a tener que adaptarme a otra manera de escribir en el futuro cuando haga este tipo de cosas).**

 **Y finalmente, antes de empezar con el capitulo voy a hacer una advertencia, este cap es más que todo informativo, no hay nada de acción (Salvo una pequeña escena al principio) ni casi anda de narración, casi el 70% del capitulo es diálogos, así que absténganse de comentarios al respecto (Solo se aceptan si tengo errores o si puedo mejorar en algún lado). Sin más que añadir, que disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **CCSakuraforever** **y a** **paulamarello0772** **… ¡Venga que podemos mejorar! ¡A dejar Reviews (:D)!**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Mob o Jefe Hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** — Personaje hablando por MP (Mensaje Privado) o llamada.

[Blah, Blah, Blah] — sistema informando.

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres para una buena adaptación.**

 **Capítulo 20: Las 9 bestias.**

[Notificación del Sistema: Gracias por jugar Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que vuelva pronto]

Cuando volvió en si lo primero que sintió fue una incomodidad un poco molesta, volver de un cuerpo mejorado a uno ordinario no le dejo un buen sabor de boca. Aunque el tiempo fue corto, ya se había acostumbrado a la mejora de Grado 1 de Kurama, y ahora que volvió a su cuerpo real supo realmente que tan es la diferencia entre ambos cuerpos. Si hasta él noto tal diferencia, no querría ni pensar en la reacción de aquellas personas que no tienen entrenamiento o en casos extremos de los NEET ( ***1** ).

En Royal Wall paso algo parecido cuando los Jugadores alcanzaron el nivel máximo, a muchos les afecto esas diferencias y hasta se documentaron casos de personas que creyendo tener sus capacidades aumentadas hacían cosas locas; al menos el número de muertos fue algo reducido y no llego a mucho mayores. A la final la empresa de Royal Wall inauguró unos gimnasios especiales para tratar esos problemas, aunque no fueron tan efectivos como se esperaba, el problema se redujo un poco.

—Galaxy debe de hacer algo— dio un salto incorporándose de golpe, —Esto… Se siente… Como Royal Wall— golpeo al aire y dio un par de patadas, —Sentimiento parecido más no idéntico— se miró las manos y luego abrió el Galaxy Cup, específicamente en la mensajería, — ¿Cuál será esa sorpresa que me tendrá Ren?— volvió a abrir el mensaje que Ren le mando hace unos minutos.

—" _ **Cuando leas este mensaje Onii-chan quiero que te desconectes, te llevo una sorpresa**_ "— recibido hace 16 minutos.

—Ya creo que…— escucho el ruido de unas cacerolas provenientes de, lo más seguro, la cocina, —Esta en casa— sonrió para sí mismo y salió del cuarto, llevándose una gran sorpresa al salir.

—Espero que le guste Señorita Fū, Onii-chan es el que se encarga de esto— con una taza sobre una bandeja se acercó a cierta peli-verde sentada en el sillón.

—No te preocupes querida, he probado los "Manjares" de Naruto, y este no puede ser peor que esas… Cosas— embozo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Si la cocina de Onii-chan es estupenda!— se ofendió en gran medida por el comentarios de Fū.

—Oh, disculpa querida, pero hubiera probado un Sushi que una vez nos hizo cuando estábamos de viaje, los pobres de Gaara y Yagura vomitaron hasta el desayuno de dos días— no se resistió y se partió de la risa.

—Pues ahora Onii-chan cocina estupendo— infló su pecho con orgullo.

—Que linda juguete se consiguió esta vez— agarro la taza y bebió un poco del contenido, ignorante de la expresión de Ren.

— ¿J-Juguete?— recordó como antes Fū también dijo esa referencia mientras iban juntas, pero siempre cambiaban de tema cuando quería preguntar al respecto.

—Oh, no te preocupes querida, hasta ahora eres la que mejor me cae— aun ignorante de los sentimientos internos de Ren, Fū le sonrió.

— ¿Soy la mejor? O sea, ¿Hubieron otras antes?— cada vez abría más los ojos al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a formar.

—Sí, muchas, Naruto era muy aficionado a coleccionar juguetes, aunque las pobres no duraban una semana… Vaya dolores de cabeza me dio el infeliz— frunció el ceño al recordar esos días.

— _Maldición, esto es…_ — el pánico se apodero de su ser y sin pensarlo cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza a propósito.

—Onii-chan…— Ren lo vio con asombro.

—Ren… Yo…— pero antes de terminar la oración, esquivo una patada que amenazaba con golpearlo en la cabeza.

— ¡Señorita Fū!— se olvidó de todo al ver como Fū atacaba sin ningún motivo a Naruto.

Sabía que ese ataque fue uno preventivo y sus instintos le dijeron que venía otro en camino, el problema es que no tiene más espacio donde retroceder, así que alzo su mano deteniendo un derechazo, luego su otra mano detuvo otra patada para luego dar un pequeño salto evitando un barrido de piernas. Fū por su lado dio una pequeña maroma para recuperarse y no perder el equilibrio, pero eso no detuvo de continuar con su ataque, dejo libre su instinto asesino y se movió con rapidez para evitar que Naruto la leyera.

Más él si supo los movimientos más próximos de la peli-verde, volvió a bloquear una patada y en ese intervalo la golpeo en el estómago con su rodilla solo para que Fū se fuera hacia un lado y con el pie recién recuperado devuelta al piso dio una patada giratoria, Naruto solo se agacho y apenas Fū toco el piso le barrio las piernas, ella solo coloco sus manos a sus espaldas recuperándose rápidamente y evitando que Naruto se aprovechara dio un contraataque con sus piernas.

Naruto cruzo sus brazos en cruz para evitar que el golpe le diera en el pecho, pero eso solo fue una finta por parte de Fū, ella en realidad apunto a su cuello y usando sus piernas más el impulso rodeo sus piernas en el cuello de Naruto y aprovechando el resto del impulso dio un pequeño giro de llave buscando tumbarlo. Naruto noto el plan de Fū y uso su propio impulso para que se detuviera obligándola a incorporarse sobre sus hombros; en ese momento se alivió el que la chica tuviera pantalones, ya que de tener falda se le vería todo.

Alejo esos pensamientos con rapidez y rodeo con sus brazos el trasero de Fū impidiendo que se bajara de encima, dio media vuelta y la azoto contra la pared, pero aunque asesto el primer golpe en contra de ella, se obligó a soltarla y eso fue aprovechado por ella para apretar aún más el agarre de sus piernas en el cuello de Naruto e inclino su cintura hacia atrás haciendo un poco de torque y tumbando a Naruto con ella y para evitar que él se levantara, hizo una llave de lucha libre aprisionando sus piernas a su cuello.

En una pelea normal esto significaría que Fū sería la ganadora, lamentablemente para ella Naruto no se dejó vencer con esa jugarreta así que usando sus piernas como palanca para generar impulso, dio un vuelco hacia atrás obligando a Fū a soltarlo. Ambos se incorporaron y se vieron el uno al otro, ambos saben que el que haga el primer movimiento será el que se lleve la peor parte. Pero con lo que Fū no conto, fue con un cuchillo que casi separo su cuello del resto de su cuerpo.

Si no fuera por su sentido de supervivencia muy bien desarrollado por sus años en el oficio. Con la palma de su mano desvió el cuchillo con mucho cuidado y con la otra mano agarro el brazo del perpetrador y le hizo una llave jalándolo y colocándose encima con su pierna en el cuello, una de sus manos inmovilizando el brazo libre del responsable mientras que el otro agarrando con fuerza su muñeca para obligarlo a soltar el arma. Esto para ella fue automático, por lo que no midió muy bien su fuerza y un quejido de una voz conocida la despertó.

—Ugh— por la presión ejercida en su muñeca no le quedo de otra más que soltar su arma.

— ¡Ren querida! ¿Qué pensabas hacer con ese cuchillo? Los niños no deben de jugar con armas filosas— le sonrió y la libero, pero no se esperó que Ren la rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y la azotara contra el piso.

— ¡Maldita, deja a mi Onii-chan!— ahora es ella quien se sentó sobre Fū.

—Oh…— más Fū ni siquiera se inmuto, —Que linda eres— le sonrió y de un movimiento que ni siquiera Ren logro percibir ni su sombra, Fū se levantó y ella quedo en el piso totalmente atónita.

— ¿C-Como?— su cerebro trato de procesar el como Fū se levantó aun cuando ella la tenía aprisionada.

—Mejor deja los juegos de lucha a los mayores ¿Si?— le guiño el ojo mientras le sonreía, — ¿Y tú no piensas decir nada? Mira que nos hace falta un pastel para usar el cuchillo que muy amablemente Ren nos trajo— recogió el cuchillo del suelo y se lo lanzo con precisión a Naruto.

— ¡ONII-CHAN!— reacciono horrorizada por lo que Fū hizo.

—Deja de imitar a Yugito, no te queda— agarro el cuchillo a centímetros de su rostro con sus dedos por el filo con mucho cuidado.

—No pierdes el toque ¿Eh?— ignoro la seriedad del rostro de Naruto y bajo su atenta mirada y de la de Ren se volvió a sentar en el sillón mientras disfrutaba el líquido de la taza.

—Tardaron un poco— ayudo a Ren a levantarse y se sentó en el sillón monoplaza.

—Nah, ni tanto— dejo la taza aun manteniendo su sonrisa, —El Viejo Roshi te encontró apenas una semana después, pero no te contacte por culpa de cierta planta que molestaba— hizo una mueca a lo que Naruto entendió inmediatamente.

—Zetsu— la imito recordando cierta información.

Zetsu es reconocido en el bajo mundo como el mejor agente de información y contra información del mundo y actualmente sirve bajo las órdenes de su tío Nagato. Su fama de debe a que cualquier trabajo con respecto a conseguir información lo completa, sin importar su complejidad, aunque se le conoce porque no hace ningún trabajo de asesinato, solo recolecta información. Nadie conoce su aspecto, ni siquiera su voz, su imagen pública es la de un hombre de mediana edad que siempre va encapuchado, claro, solo para los clientes que buscan sus servicios.

Invisible para las cámaras, invisible para las multitudes, invisible para sus presas, nadie sabe para dónde va ni para donde viene, solo muy contadas personas lo han descubierto mientras hacia su trabajo, dando como resultado en sus muy contados fallos. Entre esas personas se incluyen Naruto, Fū y Roshi, ya que gracias a los instintos de los dos primeros y a la experiencia del último han podido impedir que el espía haga su trabajo recolectando información personal del grupo. De entre todos los esbirros de su tío Nagato, al que más Naruto le teme es a este hombre.

—Lo descubrí un par de veces merodeando por DC, Manhattan y Hollywood, también se ha pasado por aquí— el rostro de Naruto palideció, —Tuve que usar casi todos mis trucos para impedir que te descubriera y adivinara nuestras intenciones. Su última ubicación registrada es en Texas— soltó el aliento que sin querer retuvo.

—Debo de adivinar que todo el mundo está aquí ¿Verdad?— ella alzo una ceja por la pregunta de Naruto.

— ¿Adivinar? Eso es un hecho, a donde quieras que vas nosotros te seguimos— le sonrió con amabilidad, —Un equipo sin su jefe no es nada, pero no te preocupes, tanto el viejo Roshi como Han ejercen sus trabajos con normalidad, hay que reconocer que los contactos de Han son muy variados— ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Sasuke me ha estado contactando mucho, pero no me dijo que todos ustedes estaban aquí— se recostó del sillón cruzando las piernas.

—El Uchiha solo sabe que Utakata y Yagura están aquí; Utakata porque fue él quien te dio la tarjeta, y Yagura porque le pidió ayuda con unos asuntos por una demanda— Naruto no pudo evitar de reír ante la idea de un Sasuke demandado.

— ¿Otra vez se enredó con quien no debería?— no se cohibió y rio.

—La perra esta vez es hija de un secretario del departamento judicial, si no fuera por Han va preso por "Desflorar" a su hija— al igual que Naruto, ella también empezó a reír.

—Al menos yo era más cuidadoso al elegir mis conquistas— se limpió una pequeña lagrima causada por la risa.

— ¿Cuidadoso? Si no fuera por Han y Yagura también hubieras ido a prisión más de una vez, además que los "Trabajos" que me dejabas eran muy molestos, el pobre de Yagura se comía la cabeza para explicar que la desaparición repentina de cierta hija no tenía nada que ver contigo— le frunció el ceño recordando viejos tiempos.

—Yagura es un profesional— hizo ademanes con sus manos para bajarle importancia al asunto.

—Etto… ¿Qué son ustedes? Hablan con demasiada familiaridad— luego de presenciar tal intercambio de palabras por parte de ambos, Ren decidió intervenir.

—Te dije que soy amiga de Naruto— desvió la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa a Ren.

—Hablas con demasiada familiaridad como para ser su amiga— le entrecerró los ojos mirándola con sospecha.

— ¿Celosa?— no la tomo enserio y se rio.

—Es una vieja conocida Ren, y con respecto a nuestra relación… Bueno… Es complicarla de explicarlo— torció su expresión buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella es tu novia!— ante tal acusación, tanto Fū como Naruto la vieron anonadados.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— rápidamente negó.

— ¿Entonces?— demando una explicación.

—Tu nuevo juguete es divertido Naruto— le sonrió haciendo que Naruto palideciera y Ren alzara una ceja, —Querida, Naruto es mi Jefe, aunque no es un Jefe ordinario y no lo digo en el sentido morboso— rápidamente aclaro antes de que Ren saltara con otras conclusiones.

—Nunca le mencione nada profundo sobre Bijū— le informo al sentir una pequeña indirecta.

— ¿Bijū? Creo haber leído sobre eso en un lugar…— rápidamente entro al cuarto mientras Naruto y Fū se miraron mutuamente preguntándose algo.

— ¿Nunca le dijiste? Creí que Ren es diferente al resto de tus juguetes— alzo una ceja viéndolo con duda.

—No sabe casi nada de mi pasado, y por favor, no digas esa palabra, no quiero que pregunte sobre esas cosas en este momento— suspiro con desgana.

—Algún día sabrá de tus locuras y le tendrás que rendir explicaciones si es que ella es diferente— lo miro con seriedad.

—Lo sé…— se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

— ¡Aquí!— mostro una revista que tiene como título "Yugito Nii reconocida modelo profesional e integrante del mundialmente famoso Gremio Bijū llega a EEUU" y la imagen es de una mujer en sus veinte rubia que viste un muy elegante vestido azul cielo con lentejuelas.

— ¿Eh?— miro a Fū en espera de respuestas.

— ¡Oh, mira la hora!— miro su reloj reaccionando exageradamente a lo que marcaba, se levantó de su asiento y bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto se dirigió a la salida, —En cuarenta minutos la reunión Jefe— sin darle oportunidad a Naruto de preguntar, se fue.

—Y bien Onii-chan— se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta de él.

—Te prometo que te explicare todo, pero no ahora, tengo algo de hambre— miro la hora y efectivamente, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo.

—No te salvaras de esta Onii-chan— respingo y abrió la revista para leerla.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

[Notificación del Sistema: Bienvenido de nuevo a Twilight Galaxy, esperamos que disfrute de su aventura]

Apenas se conectó abrió su bandeja de entrada y se enteró del lugar de reunión con sus compañeros por un MP que Lake le mandó. Desplegó el mapa y busco la Plaza Central, la cual según el MP sería el lugar de reunión, la cual para su pesar queda un poco lejos de donde está, así que haciendo unos pequeños cálculos pudo llegar a la conclusión que sería más rápido dirigirse Tele-puerto más cercano y Tele-transportarse a la Zona Comercial de la Ciudad que ir corriendo, aún le quedan unos veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, solo espero llegar a tiempo y no tenerlos mucho tiempo esperando.

La Zona de Barrios Bajos tal y como su nombre lo indica es un pequeño lugar marginado en la ciudad donde los pobres y los maleantes se reúnen, los primeros por los bajos costos de las residencias y falta de leyes y los últimos por casi lo mismo además que los guardias no suelen rondar la zona. El tipo de NPC que Kurama se encontró durante su camino pertenecía al grupo de esas dos personas, aunque también vio uno que otro NPC Mago o NPC con su identidad encubierta.

Lo bueno es que él al ser Asesino hacia que se mezclara con facilidad con los demás NPC, casi ni llamo la atención, y gracias a eso pudo llegar al Tele-puerto, el cual a diferencia que el de la Zona Comercial, este parece estar en un estado descuidado aunque las runas que lo hacen funcionar aun brillan con intensidad. Se colocó sobre el Altar y se Tele-transporto a la Zona Comercial bajo la atenta mirada de algunos NPC curiosos por ver a alguien usándolo.

Al llegar se orientó y retomo el camino, al menos a partir de aquí le sería más fácil llegar a donde quería. Pudo notar que las calles aun echan en falta la ausencia de Jugadores, toda aquella persona con la que se encontró es un NPC, y algo que le llamo la atención son los negocios e hizo un recordatorio mental para regresar luego a revisarlos, sin duda se quería ver lo que estos ofrecían y hasta tal vez comprar algo, necesitaría mejorar su equipo actual.

—Según el mapa aquí es— se paró en frente a un local que casi ocupaba toda la manzana, sin duda un sitio elegante, —De seguro fue Saiken el que eligió este sitio— una gota de sudor bajo por su sien y sin pensarlo entro.

— ¡Kurama, por aquí!— apenas entro fue recibido por un grito llamándolo.

—Chicos…— una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro al ver a todos sus viejos amigos sentados en una mesa casi al fondo.

— ¡Ven, ven!— otro grito lo saco de su estupor y se acercó a la mesa ocupada por once personas.

El grupo de once Jugadores es compuesto por cuatro mujeres y siete hombres, los cuales al parecer acaban de llegar por la falta de contenido en la mesa. Uno de los hombres lleva equipado una armadura pesada denotando que es un Guerrero y por el escudo en su espalda lo convertía en un Guardián; el exceso de un pelaje marrón, un par de orejas de mapache y una cola a juego lo delata como un hombre bestia y por si fuera poco, su nombre como si de broma se tratase es Shukaku, pero por su mirada de pocos amigos haría que cualquiera dudara en acercarse a él.

Reconoció a una de las mujeres como su buena y a veces sensual amiga Matatabi, la cual con una sonrisa rodea con sus brazos a Shukaku y a otro hombre de pequeña estatura que fácilmente reconoció como Isubo, se sorprendió al verlo como un Enano ya que siempre estuvo acomplejado por su estatura. Su túnica de color morado demostraba que ya hizo su Reforma de Alma, además que por su bastón algo diferente al de Lake adivino que es un Elemental, algo normal en él.

A su lado mirándolo con una expresión entre seria y curiosa vio a lo que parecía ser un humano si no fuese por el excesivo pelo en sus brazos y rostro y una larga cola marrón sobresaliéndole por la espalda baja e intuyo que al igual que Shukaku, SonGoku también escogió ser Hombre Bestia. Su vestimenta ligera pero diferente a la de Asesino además de una ballesta en su espalda lo delato como Arquero, en cuanto a su Profesión, intuyo que eligió Domador de Bestia por su interés en dicha Profesión.

Junto a él con una expresión más relajada se encuentra al que rápidamente reconoció como Kokuō. Por su armadura pesada es casi igual a la de Shukaku, solo que logro percibir una leve luz sacra rodeándolo, sin duda se sintió sorprendido por la extraña elección de su amigo por volverse un Guerrero-Paladín, el cual por falta de un rasgo distintivo que lo diferenciase de los demás hizo que intuyera que eligió humano, a menos claro que su armadura tapase una cola o rasgo animal.

Del otro lado de la mesa sentado con un porte digno de un erudito vio a un humano con una túnica morada y con un bastón a un lado. Claro que reconoció al siempre sereno Saiken, y casi pudo apostar todo lo que le quedaba a que eligió ser un Sacerdote, él siempre elegía una Profesión que no le diera mucho trabajo, y que mejor que ser Sacerdote, la cual según el punto de vista de Saiken la convertía en una Profesión muy tranquila. Y no es que su amigo fuese vago, sino que es "Amante de la Tranquilidad".

Y totalmente opuesto a su personalidad esta Chōmei, la cual fiel a su trabajo en la vida real y por sus vestimentas eligió Asesina, aunque la ausencia de una daga y en su lugar portando una espada corta intuyo que opto ser Bandida, que además por falta de pelo u orejas largas llego a la conclusión que también se fue por ser Humano. Y un último detalle curioso que noto es que su aura parecía ser más débil que la de los demás, parecida al aura que él tenía antes de tener la Reforma de Alma, tal vez ella aun no hacia la Búsqueda, aunque si tenía en cuenta el hecho que paso casi todo el día con Ren lo entendía.

Al último de sus compañeros lo reconoció sin siquiera poner pasar una mirada sobre él. Se trata de un humano fornido con una armadura pesada y con dos espadas a sus lados, un Guerrero-Espadachín, algo muy típico a sus aficiones en la vida real. Gyūki lo vio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en una postura un poco peculiar. Siempre se sintió interesado por la personalidad tan peculiar de su amigo, pero siguiendo el ejemplo del resto del grupo, nunca le prestó atención, mucha excentricidad no es buena.

Las últimas dos miembros en la mesa son Lake y Shadow, las cuales a diferencia del resto, se sentaron un poco más alejadas y al parecer estuvieron ajenas a las conversaciones del resto, solo vinieron por órdenes de Kurama y por intereses propios. Al menos Matatabi ya las había conocido e intercedió por ellas para que pudieran sentarse junto a ellos, ya que de ser un caso normal, ya Shukaku o SonGoku las hubiera espantado del lugar. Pero un no era tiempo de centrarse en ellas, Kurama se interesó más por sus amigos de toda la vida.

— ¡Nuestro querido jefecito ha vuelto!— antes de que se sentara, fue rodeado por unos brazos y su cabeza enterrada en dos grandes montañas.

—Eh Mata, no vaya a ser que te mande a prisión por acoso, aquí si se atrevería— las burlas no se esperaron a llegar.

—Si yo estuviera en medio de esas dos cosas no me importaría que me mandaran a prisión— reconoció al dueño del comentario por el tono de voz.

—Déjala quieta, que tenga sus dosis de zorro después de tanto tiempo— otra voz más calmada recrimino a la otra.

— ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¡Yo también quiero!— sintió como era jalado, pero Matatabi lo tenía con tanta fuerza agarrado que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Quién va a querer estar en medio de esas manzanas?— sus pulmones ya empezaron a extrañar el aire, y la conversación externa no es que ayudara mucho.

—Ahora ya valiste Gyūki— apenas sintió que Matatabi suavizo el agarre, aspiro profundo y cerro el panel de acoso.

—Recuerda que en esta Zona de la Ciudad no se permite PvP— alzo la mirada y se encontró con una escena de lo más normal en el grupo.

La nombrada como Chōmei trataba por todos los medios de llegar hacia Gyūki mirándolo con una expresión asesina mientras es sostenida por Kokuō y Shukaku. Gyūki por su parte solo se estuvo ahí mirando a Chōmei retándola con la mirada y a su lado Saiken trataba de evitar que siguiera provocando a la pobre chica. Isubo miraba todo con una expresión divertida al igual que Matatabi, razón por la que suavizo su agarre y SonGoku ignoro todo y lo siguió observando, a lo que Kurama asintió y se terminó de soltar del agarre de Matatabi.

— ¡Suéltame que esta vez sí lo mato!—por cada centímetro que avanzaba, era jalada otros dos hasta que lograron sentarla, más sus intenciones no cesaron.

— ¿La pequeña gatita sigue acomplejada?— ignorando el ambiente, se burló de su amiga, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ella.

—Bueno, seamos la gente civilizada que se supone que somos y recibamos a nuestro Jefe como se debe, basta de sus peleas tontas—aplaudió dando por finalizada la pequeña riña.

—Gracias Son— le asintió y se sentó en la última silla libre, —Antes que nada chicos, que alegría verlos otra vez, aunque sea mediante un juego— si no fuera por las posibles burlas por parte de las mujeres del grupo, se aguantó a soltar una lagrima de felicidad.

—Igualmente bro, las cosas han estado muy aburridas sin ti—.

—Muchos problemas por nuestra parte—.

—El maldito de tu tío no paraba de molestarnos—.

—Tuve que cancelar algunas de mis presentaciones para atender a llamadas por ti—.

—Casi me meto en problemas por cubrirte, pero lo que sea por ti—.

— ¡Cuando vea a tu tío lo pateare donde la luz no llega!—.

—Nada que un poco de dinero no resuelva—.

—Estábamos preocupados por tu bienestar, pero debes de entender nuestra posición—.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas sobre el mundo real, mejor dediquémonos al juego—dejo a un lado su sonrisa y se centró, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

—Tienes razón, estoy tramitando para comprar un pequeño local para reunirnos en secreto— alzo una ceja mirando a Saiken, pero asintió ante su propuesta.

—Oye Jefe, y esas ¿Quiénes son?— apunto a las marginadas Shadow y Lake.

—Oh, son unas chicas a las que estaba entrenando— le restó importancia al asunto pero aun así las miro, —Chicas, ellos son mis amigos, este es Shukaku, es serio pero buena gente— apunto al mapache, —Matatabi— la Arquera les sonrió provocativamente, —Que su actitud no las engañe, todo lo referente a la sexualidad la aterra— todos en la mesa rieron haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y bajara la vista, —Isubo, les recomiendo que no hagan comentarios sobre su apariencia infantil— señalo al enano.

—Abstente a ese tipo de comentarios— frunció el ceño por las palabras de Kurama, pero lo ignoro.

—SonGoku, es un pervertido de closet y viejo verde según Chōmei— el mono miro a la otra chica con una mirada asesina, —Kokuō el más normal del grupo, si quieren un concejo pídanselo a él— apunto al Paladín, —Saiken el más tranquilo del grupo, no les recomendaría molestarlo mucho— el Mago ni siquiera se inmuto por la presentación de Kurama, —Chōmei, le gusta jugar bromas, pero es buena chica— aprovecho la cercanía con la chica para acariciarle la cabeza cual perro, —Y Gyūki, no le presten atención a su personalidad— el aludido no se molestó por la descripción de Kurama y en su lugar les sonrió a las nuevas.

—Como no, Kurama haciendo migas con mujeres— se recuperó y miro a Kurama con una expresión sugerente.

—No puedo evitarlo, está en mis genes— todos en la mesa rieron, —Por cierto chicas, creo que buscaran hacerse amigas de Isubo, Kokuō y Saiken—las vio con seriedad.

—Esta damisela entiende— solo se limitó a asentir mientras veía a los tres mencionados.

—Si el Señor Kurama lo dice— Lake por su parte, no pudo aguantarle la mirada a ninguno de los tres, así que siguió con su mirada gacha.

— ¿Qué buscas Kurama?—el más pequeño del grupo frunció el ceño mientras lo veía.

—Curioso, damiselas que necesitan de mis servicios, ¿Saben el precio básico?— alzo una ceja mientras las veía.

—Lo mismo que dijo Kokuō, no todo es gratis— solo le dedico una pequeña mirada antes de volverla a fijar en Kurama.

—Esta damisela entien…— pero fue interrumpida por Kurama.

—Basta de cháchara, ¿Qué información buena me tienen? No creo que solo hayan estado jugando como tal— adopto una gran seriedad al igual que el resto de la mesa descolocando temporalmente a Shadow y Lake por el repentino cambio de ambiente.

—El juego aun es nuevo Jefe, aparte de pequeños comunicados de Galaxy y una que otra información suelta no tenemos nada más, aun no se explora por completo la Ciudad ni se sabe casi nada de las otras Ciudades, y ni hablar de la capital— se cruzó de brazos pensando en la demanda de Kurama.

—Empiezo yo entonces— el primero en alzar la voz fue Shukaku, —Tengo algunos rumores sobre las llamadas Reformas de Almas— toco la mesa invocando un mapa de la ciudad, hizo un gesto con su mano y la vista del mapa de alejo mostrando cada vez más hasta llegado a un punto se detuvo, —Este solo es el área que rodea la Ciudad Bruma Verde—señalo todo el área, el cual su tamaño podría rivalizar con un país pequeño, —Según los rumores, hay áreas donde solo aparecen Monstruos de Grado 1 y Grados sub-siguientes a partir de aquí— indico un lugar muy apartado de donde están.

—No tienen nivel el mapa— frunció el ceño notando un pequeño detalle.

—Eso lo respondo yo— ella hizo un gesto hacia el mapa centrándolo en el área señalada por Shukaku, —Estas partes son inaccesibles por nosotros según los guardias NPC, y según un pequeño comunicado por Galaxy, es imposible acceder a ellas, al parecer está remodelando el sistema— con otro gesto cerro el mapa.

—Ese es otro problema, Galaxy quiere cambiar el sistema actual, es mejor no acostumbrarnos a él, aunque según ella, solo serán cambios leves, es por eso que es imposible acceder a esos mapas, prácticamente estamos encerrados en los alrededores de la Ciudad— todos voltearon a mirar a Kokuō, —Al menos el tamaño que nos queda aún es inmenso— todos sonrieron ante la ironía.

—Tienes razón Bro, yo con esto me conformo hasta llegar al nivel 20, después es mejor que Galaxy ya tenga ese problema resuelto— asintió un par de veces convenciéndose.

—Yo junto con Son hemos estado dando una vuelta por la Zona Alta, aunque no logramos muchos avances por culpa de los guardias— frunció el ceño recordando su corto viaje a la Zona Alta.

—Solo pudimos acceder a la parte pública, para ir más allá se necesita mínimo ser un Caballero del Reino Jabal— completo la información dicha por Isubo.

—Una vez Galaxy dijo que hay un sistema de nobleza aquí, algo muy típico pero a la vez eficaz en los juegos de este tipo— un sistema simple pero eficaz a la vez.

—Por mi parte, el sistema de PvP ya debería de estar activo, pero desaconsejo hacer PvP en los límites de la Ciudad, hay Guardias de Rango 2 y si las cosas pasan a mayores, el Alcalde, que también es un Márquez, es un Arquero Rango 5, una sola flecha de él y díganle hola de nuevo al Nivel 0— algunos pusieron una mueca desagradable.

—El castigo de morir a manos de un NPC de ese nivel es muy severo, pobres de aquellos que busquen pelea dentro de la Ciudad— les dirigió una mirada a Chōmei y a Gyūki.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué me mira a mi Jefe?— se llevó una mano al corazón para dramatizar. Gyūki solo sonrió como si no le importara la advertencia.

—Tendré mis razones… O ¿No te acuerdas de ese lio en Royal Wall?— casi todos palidecieron al recibir la mirada severa de Kurama, más ninguno hablo, —Bien, dime que planes tienes o que recomiendas Saiken— miro al único que no ha participado activamente en la conversación.

—Respondiendo, mi recomendación para estas etapas actuales es vender equipos, es lo más rentable y su demanda es extremadamente alta, podemos sacarle mucho provecho a eso— al terminar algunos murmuraron entre sí.

— ¿Solo eso? Es cierto que siempre la venta de equipo es rentable, pero pensaba que se te habría ocurrido algo más original— se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en esas posibilidades.

—Por favor Jefe, Saiken es el amo del dinero, solo va por lo que le dé más ganancias— la Asesina vio con una mueca burlona a su compañero buscando ofenderlo, pero este ni atención le presto.

—Hay tiendas secretas Jefe, la mayoría las descubrió Fū, de seguro eso es lo que ella te iba a informar— miro con soslayo a la chica devolviendo la broma.

— ¡Eh! ¡No se vale! ¿Ahora qué digo?— dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa con furia, pero nadie del grupo se inmuto.

—Cómo iba diciendo, hay negocios más fructíferos que la propia venta de equipamiento, y más si aprovechamos esta y esta casa de subastas— volvió a abrir el mapa y señalo dos puntos en específicos, —Además, recomiendo gastar el efectivo sobrante en compra de terrenos, pero para eso necesitaríamos un título nobiliario, además que las tierras que les tengo un ojo son muy caras, recomiendo que para cubrir el déficit adquiramos una Sub-clase, recomendablemente las mismas con las que estemos familiarizados y empecemos a producir, de seguro que con nuestras habilidades podremos sacarle provecho— al terminar vio a Kurama con una expresión seria.

—Pero Saiken, hay Sub-Clases que necesitan de cosas especiales como Recetas o terrenos específicos— todos asintieron ante el problema propuesto por Isubo.

— ¡Esta si no me la quitas cabrón!— volvió a azotar la mesa y se apodero del control del mapa, —Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí también, oh y aquí y por no olvidarme de aquí igual y por ultimo aquí— señalo siete puntos en el mapa, justamente las zonas que rodean la Ciudad, —Estos de aquí son puntos donde crecen hierbas comunes y hasta se han avistados hierbas poco comunes, para los Herbolarios es un excelente lugar— resalto tres de los puntos, —Los que están cerca de la montaña son puntos de minería, aunque son relativamente viejos, aún hay minerales excelentes para nivelar— volvió a resaltar otros tres puntos, —Y este de aquí… Sí que me costó conseguirlo, es para nivelar el Gemólogo, recomiendo al que elija esa Sub-clase ir lo antes posibles— señalo el último punto.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir información tan precisa?— la chica se inflo el pecho de orgullo por su buen trabajo.

— ¡Secreto! ¡No dejare que tu cabrón me robes la gloria!— acuso con su dedo a un muy indiferente Saiken.

— ¡Oh si, llego mi turno y los voy a dejar babeando!— más de uno tuvo una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien por tales palabras, — ¡Él Gran Yo lo ha hecho otra vez Bro!— con un muy exagerado movimiento de mano le arrebato el control del mapa a Chōmei y lo centro en la Ciudad, — ¡Un gran lugar sin duda, muy excelente para todos ya que lo recomiendo!— resalto un punto que a simple vista destacaba mucho, —Esto mis hermanos es un coliseo que el Gran Yo he descubierto— se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

—Cuando escuche lo que Gyūki me dijo, me acerqué a ver qué tal. Y si, es muy bueno— rápidamente hizo el ademan de abrir un panel de información y se aseguró de lo que iba a decir.

—Mi querido insecto, deja que el toro se encargue de esto— dejo a Chōmei con la palabra en la boca y siguió, —Ya he probado ese gran sitio, lugar donde hombres valientes luchan a puño o con espadas y el más fuerte gana— dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa sobresaltando a Lake y a Yugito, —Mientras más peleas ganes, mas alto subes y mejores son los premios— más de uno puso una mueca ante las explicaciones del espadachín, —Dos modos hay, o luchas contra NPC o te conformas contra un camarada— miro a Chōmei como indicándole que continuará ella.

—Oh, si… En resumen, funciona como un sistema de posiciones de manera ascendentes, hay diez niveles, todos iniciamos en el nivel uno, si mantienen un determinado margen de victorias/derrotas subes al siguiente nivel. Por cada pelea ganada te dan puntos, con los cuales canjeas por premios, que van desde equipos, armas, objetos varios o recetas— suspiro derrotada y le dirigió una expresión de muerte a Gyūki.

—Me gusta la idea, le podemos sacar mucho provecho a eso— asintió para el mismo un par de veces, ganándose así una mirada de duda de casi todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Jefecito? Más utilidad a ganar unas cosas y demostrar nuestro nivel no le veo más— la Arquera fue la primera en demostrar su duda.

—Todos aportaron sus descubrimientos e ideas, ahora me toca a mí…— todos incluyendo a Lake y Shadow le prestaron atención, —Pienso abrir un Gremio subordinado— los miembros de Bijū lo miraron con expresiones de duda.

— ¿Gremio subordinado? ¿Por qué tomarse las molestias de relacionarse más de la cuenta con Jugadores normales?— frunció el ceño al considerar la idea.

—Pero no le ves las posibilidades Son…— el siempre tranquilo Saiken mostro interés luego de considerarlo, —Por más capaces que seamos no quita que solo somos nueve, si tenemos un Gremio subordinado podremos delegarles cosas de baja importancia… No había tomado esa idea en consideración— asintió un par de veces antes aun el ceño fruncido de SonGoku.

—Entonces estamos listos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer chicos— cerro el mapa y coloco su mano sobre la mesa, —Shukaku e Isubo van a ir a la Zona Alta a buscar más información sobre los títulos nobiliarios, de ser necesario también busquen información de otros lugares— los aludidos asintieron.

—Puede ser un fastidio, pero haremos lo que podamos— el Enano le secundo lo dicho.

—Matatabi y Gyūki irán al Coliseo y rectificaran su sistema, si las recompensas son buenas le echaremos una mirada todos— no hubo queja ante la decisión.

—La gata y el toro vencerán y nadie los detendrán— golpeo con suavidad el hombro de Matatabi. Ella solo sonrió ignorando el comentario de su compañero.

—Son y Saiken reviraran las Casas de Subastas y exploraran la Zona Comercial— el primero le dio un codazo a Saiken para llamar su atención.

—Ya sabes Saiken, no quiero que me dejes todo a mí— le frunció el ceño para imponer autoridad.

—Un bruto como tú no sabrás lo que son negocios— fue todo lo que dijo.

—Kokuō, te encargo la Biblioteca de la Ciudad además de la Iglesia, quiero conocer mejor sus sistemas— aunque no le agradó mucho que le encargaran ir a una Biblioteca, aun así asintió,

—Bibliotecas, cuanto las odio…— más aun no replico más de la cuenta.

—Por último, Chōmei te encargo la Zona Baja, quiero un recuento de las actividades que se llevan a cabo en ese lugar— miro a la susodicha.

— ¡Déjelo en mis manos!— asintió encantada de obrar sola.

—Yo me encargo de algunos asuntos externos— el rostro de cierta compañera de cuarto paso por su mente, —Cuando terminen con sus tareas irán a cazar Jefes, es unas de nuestras prioridades, preferiría que fueran solos, pero Shukaku y Saiken tardarían mucho matando uno, así que ustedes verán con quienes van— miro a los dos nombrados, —Ahora bien, se pueden…— pero se detuvo al ver que Yugito levanto la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa con estas dos?— señalo a las dos chicas que se habían mantenido al margen de toda conversación.

—Cierto…— pensó por unos minutos el cómo lidiar con ellas, —Lake iras con Han, le vendrá bien algo de ayuda, luego contactaras con Saiken para que te entrene, te la encargo— le comunico sus planes con solo mirarlo.

—No garantizo mucho, pero si es lo que quieres Jefe, no me negare— bajo sus hombros restándole importancia.

—Shadow ira con Chōmei y aprenderá de ella…— escucho un quejido por parte de ella pero lo ignoro, —También es un Bandido, así que le beneficiara más que entrenar conmigo— termino su oración cediéndole la palabra a Chōmei, la cual no podía a esperar a quejarse.

— ¡Yo…!— pero una mirada seria por parte de Kurama la tranquilizo, —Entiendo… ¡Pero ni creas que te la dejare fácil emo!— la miro con rabia.

—Ahora ustedes, quieren algo de mi ¿No? Entonces demuéstrenme que valen la pena y ya hablaremos sobre lo que quieren y como me pagaran— miro a ambas chicas esperando que estas entendieran lo que él tenía planeado.

—Esta damisela demostrara de lo que está hecha— no se dejó intimidar por la intensa mirada de Chōmei y asintió.

—"Esta damisela demostrará de lo que está hecha"— le remedo con una voz más aguda.

—Compórtate según tu edad Chōmei— le hizo una seña a Saiken y este le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Itta!— simplemente se hundió en su sitio con una mirada triste.

—Yo…— apenas pudo escuchar la tenue voz de Lake, — ¡Demostrare que realmente estoy a la altura de recibir su ayuda!— esto último lo dijo con una inusual voz alta.

—Sí, lo que digas, y ni siquiera piensen en engatusar a mis chicos con sus tácticas, ellos no moverán un dedo para con ustedes si yo no sé los ordeno— por ultimo les dedico una mirada de advertencia, —Se pueden retirar, hablamos después— aplaudió y se levantó de la mesa, siendo seguidos por los demás.

—No se preocupe Jefe, Saiken está en proceso de comprar un Restaurante en su locación para reunirnos ahí— al pasar por su lado, Kokuō le coloco una mano en su hombro.

—Vale— simplemente asintió y su compañero siguió adelante, —Un momento Saiken— al ver al Sacerdote salir lo detuvo.

— ¿Pasa algo?— lo miro con duda.

—Toma, esta persona nos ayudara con la venta de equipos— le paso cierto contacto con el cual ya tenía más de treinta PM sin leer.

— ¡!— apenas vio el Nick se asombró, — ¿Cómo conociste a esta mujer?— el asombro sin duda era para retratarlo.

—Larga historia…— fue su simple respuesta.

—Ya veo— sabía que no le sacaría más a su Jefe, así que también se fue.

Cuando todos salieron y se despidieron de él también pensó en irse, pero se quedó un rato más en el local mientras pensaba en algunas cosas. Sin duda extraño mucho a sus compañeros de vida, pero aun no es tiempo de ponerse dramáticos, apenas se vieron mediante un juego, todavía faltaba verlos en la vida real, y no dudaba que ellos harían hasta lo imposible para poder reunirse con él sin que cierta persona lo descubriera, le confiaría su vida a sus amigos, y sabía que ellos confiarían sus vidas a él.

— ¡Basta! No soy de ponerme melancólico— se dio unos golpes en el rostro para hacerse reaccionar, — ¿Eh?— vio como recibía una solicitud de PM, primero pensó en rechazarla al leer el Nick, pero algo dentro de sí lo obligo a aceptarla.

— **¡Onii-chan, ya estoy en la Ciudad!** — sin duda fue una sorpresa leer ese PM.

.

 **Siguiente capítulo: Una Aprendiz tan buena como el Maestro.**

 **Y aquí está el capítulo… No tengo mucho que comentar la verdad, salvo que aunque no se habló mucho de la vida real, si os puedo asegurar que todos tienen una historia de trasfondo con Naruto, no por nada todos les dicen Jefe, ya verán la razón en un capitulo posterior (Que será de este mismo tipo, ya que no me quiero salir del número de palabras que tengo por limite). No se sabe mucho del pasado de algunos, pero poco a poco se ira contando por encima y uno que otro flash back cuando llegue el momento de las escenas en la vida real.**

 **¿Y qué decir? No veremos a Lake y a Shadow por un tiempo, ya contare la historia de ambas en el futuro, y tengo un pequeño anuncio… Shadow ya no es un Oc (¡VIVA!), ya conseguí un personaje de Naruto con el que asociarla, y hasta historia de trasfondo le tengo… Pero bueno, ya después o se dan cuenta ustedes de quien se trata o cuando llegue el momento lo revelare yo, todo a su tiempo. Los capítulos de aquí en adelante serán algo más lento en cuanto a desarrollo, quiero tocar todos los temas posibles, desde las sub-clases hasta el desarrollo de construcción de Gremio, todos esos son temas aunque extras aun son de vital importancia para la historia.**

 **Bueno, no sigo colocando cosas que no van aquí, porque la verdad es que no quería dejar este apartado vacío, pero ya me estoy desviando. Pueden dejarme sus dudas por PM o Review. Sin más que añadir, Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: NEET: ni trabaja ni estudia ni recibe formación (Not in employment, education or training).**

 **ATT: Suin**


End file.
